Who are you?
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Their lives are ruined. Claire is an on-call girl, Peter is a lonely guy. There are no rules, except one - no kiss. How one night with the wrong man can change everything. Cesty Paire
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

His brother was dead…

His life was one big mess…

She just had disappeared and he could not find her…

Peter needed something. He did not know what exactly, but he needed it. Some fried had told him about that _'Agency'_. Peter looked the number on the card and dialled it…

She stood in front of his door.

He was just a client.

Another one…

Another night…

Claire flipped out her short black hair took deep breath and knocked on his door.

She could not see his face and honestly, she did not care. He had the money and she had the body. It was dark and she saw only one hand pulled her inside of the apartment.

'Roxanne?' his voice was a whisper. It was familiar to her, but she thought that is just her imagination.

'Yes.' Her hands were on her hips, but she did not move. Then she asked. 'Peter?'

'Yes.' He whispered.

This time it was the name. His...

_Peter_

She chose him, because of his name. The name of the man, captured her heart. The name of the man she could not have.

'No kisses.' She said when he pulled her closer. Peter nodded.

She was professional, but she could not kiss him. Not him.

Peter buried his head in the crook of her neck. Biting… licking… kissing… driving her crazy. He was different. Claire could feel it. He was not like the others. He was Peter. Not her Peter, but still… Peter. She tilted her head at one side and gave him better access to her skin. Her hands buried in his hair. It was short. He was young. She could barely see him in the dark room, but she could feel him.

Her short dress dropped on the floor. He slammed still open door and took her in his arms. Then he threw her on his bed. Claire sank into mattress and reached hands for him. Peter took of his clothes with few simple moves. She pulled him closer and his lips traced her skin again. She arched her back moaning. His hands followed her curves and found her ready for him.

He sank into her with one quick thrust. She yelped from surprise. Her eyes closed. Claire grabbed his shoulders and hid her face in his neck. Her nails penetrate his skin as he making her screamed for more with his every thrust. Her legs wrapped over his waist. Her head tilted painfully aback as she tried to breath. His movements increased and suddenly she came, screaming his name.

_Peter… _

He followed her few seconds later, releasing with one loud groan.

Peter fell over her. She waited for him to calm his breathing and pulled aside.

'$500?' he said with voice still throaty after the sex.

'Yeah.' She said still trying to breathe.

'I will give you another $1000 if you stay with me tonight.' He said and she looked at him strangely, still could not see his face. This Peter sounded desperate. He sounded lonely. She shrugged. After all, he was the client and since he gave her the money… Plus with such tip, she could have one or two free nights.

'Okay.' She said and in the next moment found herself captured in his arms.

Claire closed her eyes. His scent. There was something familiar in his scent…

She shook her head…

It was her imagination.

However, in his arms she felt safe. Only one man could make her feel safe.

_Peter…_

Claire closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Peter did the same.


	2. Chapter 1 Crossing the line

_**Chapter 1**__** Crossing the line**_

She never had spent the whole night with client. The program was simple – sex, cash and she were free to go. Not this night and not with this client. Things here were different.

She woke up in bed that it was not hers. The man beside her was not her boyfriend. He lay on his stomach with his head buried under the pillows. She could see only his nape and his bare well formed back.

Claire frowned. There was really something in him, reminding her of… She shook her head. She could not think about him. Not now. Not ever. He had forbidden for her. He was something that she could not have.

Claire saw the money left on the nightstand and sat on the bed with legs touching the floor. She was with her back turned to him. Claire just buttoned her bra when she felt his eyes on her. She did not turn back

'You are here?' He whispered huskily.

Claire shrugged and just said.

'Yes.' She took the money and turned back. Then her eyes widened and she literally froze. 'Peter!' This was not any other Peter. This was her Peter. This was her…

'Claire?' he said aloud with eyes gazing her face.

'Oh God!' Her knees betrayed her and she fell on the bed. 'How this happened? With all men in the world… Why you? Why?'

'Damn you, Claire! What the Hell are you doing?' Peter sat on the bed with sheets wrapped over his legs up to his hips.

'This is not of your business!' She snapped and got off the bed again fully dressed. 'I've got to get out of here! Let's pretend that this never happened!'

'Wait!' He grabbed her just before she could reach the door. She yelped from surprise. He was strong and she just forgot about that.

'Let go of me, Peter!' Claire hissed, but avoided his eyes. 'Let go of me!'

'You don't know how long I was looking for you!' He said clenching her wrists.

'I don't care!' She snapped and tried to get free.

'Damn it Claire! Stop fighting! You know that you can't beat me!' Peter hissed in her ear. The closeness of his body was like opium for her senses. Claire swallowed hard and tried to ignore his sent. Tried to ignore the exhilarate feeling of his bare body just in front of her. She bit her lip, fighting for her will to grab his shoulders and pulled him closer.

'Fuck you!' She said instead.

'Just did that!' He said ironically and Claire shot him one quick look. He gazed at her with narrowed eyes.

'What do you want from me? I left! I'm no longer threat for your family!'

'Nobody asked you to leave Claire!'

'I had to go! They lied to me!'

'They lied to me too! You don't have any idea…'

'Fuck, I am!' She breathed harshly and looked into his eyes. His hands still wrapped her wrists. His eyes still buried her skin. She wanted him, damn it! She wanted him and she was ready. Only one look and she was already wet. That made her even furious.

'Why are you doing this, Claire?'

'This is not of your business!' She snapped once again.

'Damn you!' Peter slammed her body on the wall and pinned her hands on her both sides. 'Tell me!' He hissed and leaned closer. 'Tell me now!'

'No!' Claire breathed heavily. She looked at him. His face almost covered hers.

'Why?'

'No!'

'Why?'

'I said… no!'

'You are sick!' his lips touched hers. She did not pull back and he mumbled. 'You are sick…' His moth crashed over hers. '… as me!' He finished and his tongue slipped in her mouth. Claire let him. She let him touch her. She was like puppet in his hands.

'Tell me!' He said close to her ear. Her hands were free, but she buried them in his hair. 'Is that what you want Claire?' Peter clenched her waist. His tongue skimmed over her earlobe. 'You want me… make you?'

'No!' She hissed and Peter touched her neck with his hungry lips. He bit one very sensitive spot and Claire arched her back. 'Oh… God!'

'Tell… me…' His hands ripped off her thin dress with just one move.

'I won't!'

'I'll make you!'

'You can't!'

Her bra and panties followed her dress on the floor and she was completely naked under his look. He took her in his arms and threw her back on his bed hovered over her body.

'I'll make you!' His voice was throaty. His hands were everywhere. His lips touched her belly and moved down.

'You can't!' she arched her back when he found her soft spot with his finger. 'You… oh.. don't stop!'

'You sure…' he pulled in another finger and Claire was sure that she was going crazy. 'You are so… wet… and ready…'

'Fuck you!' She spat the words and squeezed the sheets in her fists.

'Soon…' He said and kissed her hungry mouth again, muffling her groans. When he added third finger in the game Claire's body literally jumped in his hands.

'Oh… shit!' she moaned in his mouth just before felt him inside of her. 'Peter!' She grabbed his hair. 'I can't…'

'Tell me!' He demanded and thrust once.

'God… no!' she hissed and pulled him closer.

'Tell … me!' he thrust twice.

'I…' Claire grabbed his shoulders thinking that she was going crazy. Her legs wrapped over his thin waist, trying to pull him closer.

'Tell me… Claire!' His next thrust made her believe that she would not win this game. She could not.

'Ok… damn it!' She pulled his head close to hers and kissed him hungrily. 'You… I wanted… you!'

'I said… I make you…' Her mouth muffled his words. His movements increased and soon she experienced her next orgasm in his hands. He followed her and fell over her with one last move.

They both were sweat and their bodies rested completely naked on the bed.

'I… think… we just… cross the line!' Peter said and wrapped her in his arms. Claire did not say a word. She had not strength for that. Maybe later…


	3. Chapter 2 Knowing the truth

_**Chapter 2**__** Knowing the truth**_

Peter woke up feeling her in his arms. She slept, snoring quietly. He frowned. How she had ended up in a life like this. The last five months he had turned the world upside down to find her, but he could not. Now he knew why. Claire did not want to be found. He was just like her. His mother tried to contact with him so many times, but Peter simply rejected her calls. She lied to him. She lied to Claire. Noah and Matt also had lied. The people Peter trusted the most had committed the most awful crime. They lied about his brother. Nathan was dead long ago and his substitute lived his live now. The most disgusting thing of all was that the man killed Nathan now lived his life.

Peter felt that. Damn it, he felt that since from beginning. Something was not right with his brother. He acted strange and started collecting watches. Then one night Peter had understood everything. It was simple gesture, but he caught it.

'_Nathan'_ was writing a letter. He was writing it with his left hand. Peter knew that his brother could not use his both hands. He knew that Nathan could write only with his right hand. Then something else happened. Peter touched him and just felt it. He felt the hunger. He felt the sickest need and understood everything. Nathan was not Nathan at all. He had looked at his memories. They were so blurry that Peter stepped back terrified. _'His brother'_ asked him was it something wrong, but Peter had smiled and backed away.

Sylar did not know. That giant piece of a crap did not know anything. Peter knew who could do that and called Matt. They talked and Peter read his mind. Matt tried to resist, but Peter was the stronger one. He always was the stronger one. He had seen everything. That was the moment Peter felt himself powerful. He felt his powers back in him. Matt felt it too and tried to redeem himself in front of Peter. He tried to explain why they did this. They…

Then Peter had called Claire and told her his revelations. She refused to believe him. She called him a _'liar'_ and _'sickest son of a bitch' _. They fought to the point that she had hit him. The pressure was so thick and sexual then, but Peter refused to believe it. He could not do this to his niece. However, he was not blind. He could see her beautiful face, her big green eyes and smooth forms. Her slight swinging of her bottom when she walked. Her young and delicate figure. Her scent, so exhilarating that sometimes he wanted to scream how fucked up he was having a niece like her.

However, they fought that night. He left otherwise he would kiss her or fuck her. There was not any other option. She challenged him to the point of loosing his mind.

Peter leaved her there in the mansion. He knew that she would find out eventually. She did, week later. She called him and told him that he was right. Claire had a major argument with Angela and she confessed that to her. She told him she wanted to see him. Peter refused and they fought again. He was angry with her. He was angry of the way she made him feel. He was sick and crazy in love with his niece. He had a hunger… for her. Peter did not tell her that. He did not tell her the reason why he did not want to see her. Claire got angry and told him he would never see her again. Peter just had slammed the phone and bought new one after that.

After two months of pure resistance, Peter gave up. He wanted her and was ready to everything to have her. He looked out for her, but Claire just had disappeared. Just when he thought that she was right and he would never see her again, Peter found that she was call girl.

His pure innocent Claire was a call girl. He called her his, because she was in his mind. Now she was lying in his arms, purely naked, with curves following his body. Her short black hair barely touched her shoulders, but she still looked beautiful.

Peter had not covered them with sheets. It did not have too. None of them could catch a cold. He ran fingers over her side – starting from her arm, slipping down to her hip and then slowly stopped on her leg. Claire flinched in her dream, but did not wake up. He smiled with strange shine in his eyes and lifted up on his elbow. His hand slipped on her belly and started drew circles there. Claire mumbled something and settled more comfortable for his hand. He almost laughed. She was so easy in his hands. So soft and could not resist on him. Peter knew that. He had seen it in her wet eyes this morning. She said no, but her body said yes to his touch.

His hand slipped up to her breast and caught it in his palm. He started teasing her and this time Claire opened her eyes with one loud moan.

'Peter… stop.' She said barely. He turned her on her back and hovered over her.

'Why you keep saying no, when your body keeps saying yes?' Peter slipped one leg between her tights and moved it up until he touched her.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed. She could not move. She could not escape from his mouth. It was everywhere. He bit her neck, and then licked her down to her neckline. Then his moth attacked hers and Claire felt that she could not resist anymore.

'Why are you doing… this?' She moaned after she felt him inside of her. He still held her hands and now laced fingers with hers.

'You… made me… do this!' he spoke until he possessed her with slow and hard moves of his hips. His head ended up close to her ear. 'You… wanted this, don't you?'

'No!' she panted and Peter looked at her with evil grin.

'You little… bitch… you...' He cursed as he changed the rhythm. She arched her back wanting more. 'What did you do to me?'

'Nothing!' Claire said through gritted teeth. 'Didn't do…'

'Liar…' His mouth attacked hers. His hands slipped down on her body and wrapped her legs around his waist and he changed the angle enough to make her feel him completely. 'What have you done to me? Tell me!'

'Peter!' she keened and grabbed his shoulders. He nails dig into his bare skin and she bit his low lip while he kissed her.

'You are mine now!' he hissed and increased his moves. 'Mine!'

'No!' Claire gasped.

'Yes!' he panted and with one final jerk move, they reached the top together.

'Oh fuck!' She yelled and clenched his body in iron grip.

'Yeah…' he groaned and fell over her.

'I'm not… yours!' Claire panted.

Peter laughed with the same strange shine in his eyes and grabbed her chin, forced her look at him.

'You are, Claire! You just don't know that yet!'

'No!' she said and tried to free from him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed.

'Where did you think you're going?'

'Home!' She snapped and felt his hands grabbed her wrists again. 'You can't keep me here, Peter!'

'I can lot of things, Claire!' he said looked at her face. 'Just watch me!'


	4. Chapter 3 Apples and strawberries

_**Chapter 3**__** Apples and strawberries**_

Her ripped clothes lied on the ground. Claire wrapped the sheet around her naked body and look around the empty apartment. Peter was out and she thought that maybe that was her opportunity for escape. That would be good if she had clothes. The problem was that she had not.

'Bastard!' She cursed quietly and opened his wardrobe. It was not she had expected. She thought that his clothes were in light tones. Peter did not look like a guy who wore dark colors. However, he was. Claire could see only brown, dark gray, dark blue and black in his wardrobe. And jeans. He liked his jeans. She could not resist but took one pair and touched them to her face. It was his scent. She closed his eyes and thought about his face and his hands, slipping over her naked skin… Her eyes opened quickly.

'Damn it! Get out of my head, Peter!' she cursed again and put the jeans back on his place.

Claire took one black shirt and just as she looked for new pair of jeans, she felt his hands on her waist.

'Planning little escape, are we?' She winced and gulped painfully. Why her heart pounded like that? Why he had such power over her?

'Get your hands off of me!' she said instead with thick voice. His quiet laugh echoed close to her ear and she felt thrills down on her spine.

'Why?' he said simply, but did not move.

'Because…' his lips touched her neck and his tongue attacked her bare skin. Claire swallowed hard and tried to regain her control. 'Because I have to… go…'

'Who told you that you can?' His delicate fingers flipped out her hair and Claire winced again.

'You can't keep me as a slave here, Peter.'

'Oh, but I can.' He said and pushed her lightly towards the wardrobe. Her palms touched the cold wood and she flinched.

'I have to work…' his hands slipped under his shirt up to her breasts. She was free, but she could not move.

'You have to…' Peter leaned closer and whispered in her ear. '…fuck people?'

'Yes.' She closed her eyes when she felt his hand slid down on her belly. She was ready and he could feel it.

'Okay… Then…' He slid in her with one jerk move. His hand grabbed her hair in one fist. 'Fuck me!'

'Peter… Don't…' She moaned, but her body screamed yes. He tugged her hair and Claire felt tears in her eyes. However, in one sick and sadistic way, she liked it. Peter felt that, because he tugged her even harder and increased the rhythm of his moves.

'You like that, huh?' he whispered in her ear, but she could not talk. She just moaned and grabbed the doors of the wardrobe. 'Are you… ready?' he asked her and with one final jerk move made her scream from pleasure. He followed her soon after that.

She felt weak of her knees and fell back on his hands. Peter just took her and threw her back on the bed. Claire still wore his T-shirt and he was fully dressed. She panted, feeling exhausted and he looked like nothing had happened.

'Are you hungry?' he asked casually and got off the bed. Claire still regained her powers when he came back, holding one big bowl with fruits. He already chewed something. 'You want some? They are fresh!'

'Fuck you!' she cursed and sat on the bed.

'I think we already did that. Give me some time and we'll do it again! I promise!' He said and placed the bawl before her. Claire looked at him furiously. She wanted to grab the bawl and threw it on his unfair beautiful face. His smile widened and Claire knew that he already had read her mind. 'Try!' Peter challenged her.

'I hate you!' she said and took one apple from the fruits.

'You wish!' he said and gazed at her lips. She took a small bit from the apple and her white teeth shined.

'I really hate you Peter!' she said with full mouth.

'Flat lie!' His eyes moved on hers.

'Prove it!'

'You want it?'

'Damn you!' Claire took another bit 'I had classes today!'

'Classes?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'It's not of your business!' Claire said and put the scraps from the apple back in the bowl.

'It's mine now!'

'Screw you!'

'Later!' He tilted his head aside, looked how she skimmed her fingers. 'So, you're saying…'

'I'm going in college.' She said frowning and skimmed another finger. Peter licked his lips.

'And?'

'And what?' she looked at his hungry eyes and stopped immediately with her activity.

'What are you studying?'

'Medicine…' she said quietly blushing under his look.

'Why?'

'Why what?' she avoided his look, brushing her hands in his T-shirt.

'Why medicine?'

'I always wanted to be a doctor!' Claire snapped annoying.

'Lie!'

'No!'

'It is!' he insisted and took one strawberry from the bowl. His white teeth shined when he took first bit.

'Since you know the answer…'

'I want you to tell me!' he said and looked at her skimmed his fingers. Now it was her turn to look at him. Peter laughed. 'Okay… I don't want that!' He silenced for one moment than said simply. 'I want you!'

'You can't have me!' Claire snapped, but did not move.

'I can!' he said with the same annoyed voice.

'I'm not your possession!' she insisted.

'But you are a hooker!' he said and narrowed his eyes.

'I'm not a…'

'You fuck people for money!' Peter swept the bowl on the ground and crawled close to her. Claire winced.

'I choose who to fuck, Peter! There is a difference.' She tried to talk, but felt his hand on her hair. It was surprisingly soft.

'What is your prize, Claire?'

'What?' she looked at him shocked. His hand still stroked her hair.

'Price? For your body? You sell it, right? I am a client. I want you and I want you to name the price!' He said huskily and Claire narrowed her eyes. She waved with her hand, wanted to hit him, but he was quick. Her wrist ended up clenched in his fist. 'So?'

'I'm not for sell, Peter!' she frowned and felt his fingers in her hair. Suddenly he grabbed one black lock and tilted her head aside. Claire moaned from pain.

'Then why are you doing this, Claire?' he hissed close to her ear.

'I told you!' She answered and he tugged her lightly. 'I told you! It's you!'

'Me?' Peter released his pressure and she looked at his face. 'So, you wanna tell me that since you couldn't fuck me you chose to fuck everybody! Is that right?'

'That and... I needed money for… my education.' She said and her eyes glowed against him.

'You had money. You have money… if you want!' his lips were close to hers.

'They lied to me!' she gasped.

'Me too!'

'Damn you, Peter!'

'I want the real reason!' he insisted and pulled her closer.

'I told…' she could not finish. His lips crashed over hers and his body pulled her back on the bed. Her plan for escape had to wait. Now Peter would not allow her. She was sure.


	5. Chapter 4 Fixing mistakes

_**Chapter 4**__** Fixing mistakes **_

Claire slammed the door behind her back and leaned over breathing heavily. She ran away. She had made it. Claire took deep breath and threw the keys on the cupboard. The young woman ran fingers through her messy hair and felt it oily and dirty.

'Damn it!' Claire cursed and walked into the bathroom. She needed one shower. Her whole body smelled of sweat, of sex. Claire closed her eyes for one second. She smelled of him. 'Not for long!' She said angrily and took off his T-shirt and his jeans. She turned on the hot water and walked into the flowing water. Claire closed her eyes again. She left herself on that pleasant feeling. She was free and she did not have to meet with him anymore. Peter did not know her address. He could not find her.

Peter…

His name was intoxicating for her. His presence… His power over her body. Claire moaned and turned on the cold water. She had to be free of him. He was not for her. He was a mistake. However, her body did not think the same. She bit her lip trying to regain control and had the sponge down over her body. It was nice feeling, almost erotic. She felt herself ready again. Ready for him.

Two strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back to strong man's body. Claire yelped from surprise and tried to release herself, but the grip around her waist was strong. Then he felt him bent over her shoulder and bit her earlobe, whispering.

'I have a shower too…'

'Peter!' She felt him pressed her even closer. Claire closed her eyes and gulped painfully. How he had found her so quickly.

'Your ID.' He said and she understood that he was reading her mind. His one hand slipped over her belly and his fingers continued his path down between her legs.

'No!' Claire grabbed his wrist, but it was pointless. His lips skimmed down on her neck and ended up biting her shoulder. 'Peter… stop…'

'What?' He asked and pushed her under the flowing water. Claire winced from the shock, but he followed her. His palms touched the cold tiles, but she could feel only his presence behind her.

'Why are you doing this?' she groaned. The sponge fell on the floor.

'I told you.' Peter turned her against him with one jerk move. 'You are mine Claire! I found you and I will not let you go so easily!'

'I'm not your possession…' She said and closed her eyes when she felt his finger skimmed down between her breasts. Her body arched towards him and she heard his quiet laugh.

'You maybe not, but your body is!' He said and pulled her face close to his. They kissed under the flowing water. It was strange mix of new feelings and Claire could not resist but put hands on his shoulders and dig nails into his bare wet skin. He groaned in her mouth and lifted up her body so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His hands buried in her wet black hair and tugged her head aback. She felt his lips slipping down on her neck and then back over her mouth.

'I'm not… yours!' Claire said in the moment she felt him inside of her. 'Oh, Peter…'

'You want me!' He leaned her over the wet bricks and slammed in her. She cried and after he pulled back looked at him angrily.

'I don't.' Claire panted, but her hands pulled his head closer.

'You want me!' Peter moved again and she grabbed his hair groaned with pleasure. 'Say it!'

'No!' her eyes were closed and Peter felt that her peak is close. He froze and saw her eyelashes fluttered.

'Say it!' He demanded. It was sick and twisted game. He knew it, but he wanted her. He wanted her to admit that he was right. 'Say it!'

'No!' she panted and tried to move her hips, but he did not allow her. Claire licked her lips and her eyes narrowed. 'Fuck you!'

'Tell me!'

'No!'

'Tell me you want me or I'll make you crazy!'

'Peter please…' She tried to move her hips again. Her lips were close to his. 'I cannot take it anymore…'

'Tell me!'

'I want you…' She gave up and he smiled. His lips crushed over hers. His tongue found hers and mimicked the moves of his hips.

Peter increased his rhythm. She dug nails into his skin and felt his blood, but that did not matter. His moves became jerker and she felt that they both were close.

'Oh… oh… Peter!' Claire keened when she reached her top. Peter followed her without missing a move. They stood there breathing heavily under the water. Claire rested her forehead on his shoulder and felt his hands rubbing her back.

'I won't give up on you!' He said finally and she lifted up her head to look at him.

'You can't have me… like this!' Claire said.

'I can and I will!'

'But…' She could not finish. Peter turned off the water and took her in his arms. Strangely how, but he knew the path to her bedroom. They lay on the bed all wet and breathing heavily. Peter hovered over her body, frowning.

'You're having sex for money? Fine! I'll pay you!' His hands grabbed hers before she could hit him.

'No!'

'You have no other choice!'

'You're wrong!' She panted.

'Am I?'

'What are you gonna do? You are going to kill all of my clients?' She asked challenging, but the look in his eyes scared her. There was something very dark and scary there.

'If I must…' he shrugged.

'You are crazy!' Claire almost screamed, but did not try to get free.

'Maybe I am.'

'Peter, please, let me go!'

'I… can't!' his face closed hers. 'Don't you get it Claire? I cannot let you go! I can't let you do this!'

'Why? Why me?'

'Why you?' he rose up his eyebrows.

'Why you chose me?'

'I haven't chosen anything!' Peter shook his head. 'You chose me!'

'I'm not!'

'Yes, you are… Your look, your eyes, looking at me, your smile…' Peter skimmed finger over her wet lips. 'That sad little smile of yours. You know how long it haunted me?'

'Screw you, Peter! We are related…' Claire said that, but her heart pounded again under his touch.

'You know that we never felt in that way, right?' He rose up his eyebrows.

'It's not fair.'

'You're damn right, it's not fair! It is a mistake and now…' His lips touched hers. 'Now I'm fixing it!' Then he kissed her, but that kiss was different. That kiss marked her as his. Claire slipped hand behind his neck and opened her mouth fully. She was his.


	6. Chapter 5 You are mine

_**Chapter 5**__** You are mine**_

He was not there. Claire could feel the cold bed, beside her. She sighed opened her eyes, looking at the clock. It was 10 PM. She still could make it for this client. The appointment was for 11:30 PM. Claire got of the messy bed and her look fell on the nightstand. Peter had left her some money. She took them and her eyes widened - $5000! Where the Hell he worked? She thought that he was still at the Paramedic Service. However, they did not pay so much.

Claire shrugged and threw the money on the bed. Her cell rang in that moment and she picked up.

'Hello?'

'_You are awake?'_ His voice sent shivers over her body.

'Why are you calling?' She asked hostile.

'_Oh, we are bitchy?_ _Do you miss me already?'_ He teased her and Claire hissed.

'Tell me what you want so I can put some clothes on.' As soon as she said these words, Claire bit her lip.

'_You are naked?'_ He silenced and Claire understood that he pictured her body.

'Stop it!' She said angrily and heard his quiet laugh.

'_You want me there, do you?'_

'No, I don't!' However, her body had different opinion. She felt the pressure in her breasts and nice warmth slipping down on her belly.

'_Yes, you do!_'

'Peter, tell me what you want!' Claire hissed again and sat on the bed. 'I haven't much time.'

'_Work?'_ Now he sounded angry. Was he jealous?

'I have a client for 11:30…'

'_You won't go!'_ He snapped and now Claire was sure.

'Of course I will!'

'_Then… put something black. The blood doesn't appear on it!'_ He was furious. Claire could feel that.

'What are you going to do?'

'_Little killing!'_

'Little?' Her eyes widened. Was he crazy enough to kill a man for something like that?

'_I don't know how upset I will be.' _

'Peter…'

'_I hope he enjoys on his blow job. It would be his last __one with you! If, you even get to there.'_

'Peter!'

'_Black, Claire!'_ He repeated and closed the phone. She hung up to and stared at the empty space for some time.

Finally, she shook her head and got off the bed. He did not even know the address. Claire needed this money. It would help her with her education. She wanted to specialize after some time and she needed all the help she could get. No matter how hard it was for her to do this, she had to if she wanted to be a doctor. It was her dream and she was going to do this. Peter could go to Hell. Well, not exactly there, but she did not want to think of him. Usually, the sex was quick and safe. She always held condoms in her purse. Claire froze when she thought that she did not use any protection with Peter.

'Screw you!' She muttered and walked into the bathroom. What so wrong could happen? Peter could not harm her. Well, she blushed, he could in every other way, but the sex with him was safe. Her body flinched just in the thought of him. Claire turned on the cold water and stepped under the shower.

Thirty minutes later, she looked inside of her wardrobe. There were plenty of dresses there. She called them – suits, because she wore them only when she worked. Remembering his words, Claire smiled and pulled out one red thin dress. It barely covered her thighs and highlighted her full breasts. She chose not to wear bra tonight and pulled out some red panties from the cupboard.

The client was rich. She knew that by his address. It was in the wealthy part of Manhattan. He was young and he wanted some fun. Claire could be fun, if he had enough money to pay for it. She put some lipstick on her lips and looked at the mirror.

'Time to go!' She said at her reflection and took her purse, before leaving.

Claire took a cab and was there just on time. The apartment was at the Penthouse of the building. She smiled. He was rich. He would pay her well. Claire pulled out her card and knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' She heard men's voice.

'Ana.' She answered and the door opened. One young, blond man appeared in front of her and Claire saw the lust in his eyes. Yup, he was going to pay for her. She forced to smile. 'I believe that you're waiting for me?'

She did not ask for his name. It was not important. It was just sex. It was not like… _Get out of my head Peter!_

'Yes!' The man licked his lips, looking at her. 'Please, come in!'

Claire stepped inside of the apartment and looked around with curiosity. It was shiny and new. It was everything that she hated. It was rich and that means – fake.

'So, Ana… You want something to drink?' The man asked her and she looked at him. His eyes looked at her and wanting only one thing – sex. That reminded her why she was here – business only! No pleasure!

'I think that you want something else!' She narrowed her eyes and unzipped her dress, throwing the purse on the ground.

'Yes.' He said and came close. Claire shut her eyes, waiting for him to touch her. He did. His hand just touched her breast and then…

'Get your hands off of her, or you are dead!' His voice made her open her eyes immediately. He stood by the window with eyes narrowed towards her.

The young men looked at him with shock in his eyes.

'You…' his jaw dropped. 'How …'

'How I get in here or how I'm going to kill you?' Peter spoke almost friendly. He wore black. From his jacket to his shoes, His face was dark and got darker in every second.

'But I am going to pay her… She is with me tonight!' The man challenged him and Peter walked towards him. He raised eyebrows and said huskily.

'Excuse me?'

_Oh, that was not good_, Claire thought. He did not know, but he had a problem

'Peter…' she spoke but he just shot her one look.

'Later!' He hissed.

'But…'

'Shut up!' Peter already had reached the young man.

'Peter, stop!' Claire grabbed his arm. 'I'll come with you, okay?'

He just looked at her and her almost unzipped red dress. His teeth shined as smiled viciously.

'I told you to wear black, Claire…'

'Claire? I thought your name is Ana.'

Her client was an idiot. Claire understood that when he took back Peter's attention. Claire could feel the pressure in his muscles under her small hand. That sent nice thrills in her body. Peter was strong and… she looked at his face, frowning. He was going to kill the poor man.

'She is mine tonight!' Her client said and Claire sighed. The richly boy really wanted to die.

'How do you want him, Claire?' asked casually. 'Crispy or fry?'

'Peter, c'mon! Let's go ok?' She took her purse and stood beside Peter. 'Nothing happened here, so…'

'He saw you!' Peter snarled.

'He didn't!'

'He touched you!'

'Well…' Damn it! He had seen that!

'Maybe I'll just poke his eyes.' Peter shrugged and reached his hand.

'Screw you! I'm leaving!' She turned around, but Peter grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

'We are leaving!'

'But…' richly boy spoke again.

'I'm with him, okay? Let's forget about this!' Claire said.

Without any more words, Peter dragged her with him through the door. He kept silence. Claire too. Since they were out of the building, he took her in his arms and they lounged in the sky. She yelped from surprise.

'Why did you do this?' she asked him as they reached the window of her apartment and walked inside of it. Peter shot her one look and ripped out her new dress. It was the second one, destroyed by him. 'What are you doing?'

Peter grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer.

'I thought that I told you, Claire! I want you out of this business and I want that now!'

'Fuck you!' She hissed. He pinned her to the wall and she felt his lips skimmed over her neckline and down to her breasts. Her heart pounded and she grabbed his head, but did not push him away.

'I want you out, Claire!' He looked her straight in the eyes.

'I won't quit!'

'Then I am going to kill them all and you can't stop me!' His lips were close to hers and she buried fingers in his hair.

'You are crazy!' She said and tried to kiss him, but he pulled back.

'I am! It's your fault!' His mouth finally crashed over hers and she felt his hands slipping under her bottom and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his thin waist. Her panties were already gone and she felt him slide in her with one quick move. 'You are mine! Mine!' Peter gasped through his kisses.

'Yeah…' she panted and grabbed his shoulders. 'Yeah…' she keened when his moves increased and became faster. 'Oh yeah!' She screamed when she reached the top with him. Only he could do that to her. Only he could make her feel in this way. Claire leaned over him, breathing heavily. She was his and he just proved that.


	7. Chapter 6 Who are you?

_**Chapter **__**6 Who are you?**_

Claire woke up on the next morning. He was lying next to her. His one hand had wrapped over her waist and the other played with her hair. He was… soft, almost caring and Claire thought that she was dreaming. Since they were lovers, Peter never were as gentle as he was now.

'I know that you are awake, Claire!' He bent down and murmured close to her ear. Claire felt nice warmth in her stomach. She did not move. Peter did not stop caressing her.

'Why are you doing this, Peter?' She asked softly.

'Why I'm doing what?' He asked huskily.

'Why are you doing this with me?' Claire asked and felt his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes, wanting him to continue.

'It's complicate for explanation, Claire.'

'Try.' She said, but still did not move. 'Why don't you just leave me alone?'

His attitude suddenly changed. He rolled her under him with one quick move. He was not gentle anymore. Claire almost felt sorry about asking. He hovered over her with hands resting at her both sides. His eyes narrowed.

'I can't do that, Claire! I can't leave you alone!'

'Why?'

'Why?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'You don't get it, do you?'

'Tell me!' She licked her lips staring at him.

'You're like a drug for me! You're something I need for living!'

'So I'm an addiction for you?' Her eyes fell down on his lips. He did not say that he loved her. Somehow, that made her sad. Peter chuckled bitterly and lifted up his left hand. He spread fingers, touching her forehead and buried them in her hair. Claire closed her eyes.

'You still don't get it, do you?' Peter said with thick voice. 'You can't understand.' He bent down and touched her lips. There was something different in that kiss. It was not like the previous ones. It was not soaked with anger. It was gentle and tender. It was the kiss Claire always had imagined having with Peter. Somehow, she felt it like their first real kiss. Her hands lifted up and touched his bare chest. Her fingers slipped up and locked at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

That was the moment, Claire understood. She understood her addiction to him. She understood that the things between them would never be the same again. She knew that he always was there. Beside her, close to her, in her… She carried him in her heart. There was not any escape. All doors had locked.

His hands grabbed her thin waist and slipped up to her body. There was not any room for talks now. They did not have an air for that. They did not need it. Their lips met repeatedly. Their tongues were eager to touch.

Claire was ready when she felt him inside of her. She wrapped legs around his waist and pulling him even deeper. He cut off the kiss and his lips found her earlobe. Her moans echoed in the room. His moves were softer than before. He made love with her. That was not just sex this time. She felt it and wanted to cry. She did not.

Claire grabbed his head and found his lips again. She did not let him move from there. When his moves increased and she felt that she could not take it any more, her back arched and took him deeper in her. His name was on her lips when she came. His lips were over hers when he came too. It was something new and emotional. Claire could feel it. She could feel the change. He did not punish her this time. He showed her that things could be different.

'Peter…' She whispered, but he muffed her with another kiss.

'Don't!' He said after pulled back.

'We have to talk!' Claire insisted, but felt her eyes getting heavier.

'Later…' Peter said and took her in his arms. Claire already slept.

He could not sleep. His thoughts were wandering.

When he had seen her last night, his heart almost stopped. He was furious and eager to kill. She would never understand that. She would never understand his thirst for her. It was something dark and twisted. He knew that, but he was tired of fighting. He was tired of pretending that he did not want her. That was a lie. That was one flat and well-hidden lie, until now.

Peter wanted her for himself and if that made him a pervert, well so beat it. He did not care anymore. He was tired of playing the good guy. He was not. He was one ruined man, in love with his niece. People called that incest. His lips spread in one thin line. Fuck them all! He did not need them! He did not need anybody, except her! Claire was the only one, who could understand him. She was the only one making him feel alive.

Peter closed his eyes and pressed lips at the nape of her neck. She was his and he would help her walked out of this damned circle. He would help her quit her job. She did not deserve this life. Yes, Peter knew that she had chosen it, because she was angry. Maybe he was the one to blame, but now he would be the one who would save her. Peter knew that it would not be easy. He had to be strong and made her understand her mistake. He had to make her live again… with him.

Claire still slept when Peter got off the bed. He walked around the apartment and looked at her stuff. She lived poor. He could see that. Most of her money went for her education. Peter found some books and her notes spread across the table in the kitchen. Her fridge was almost empty. She preferred to eat outside. Peter nodded and walked out of the small room.

In the small living room, he found her purse. Usually, he did not rummage in other people's purses, but that was Claire. He found one red lipstick, some condoms and bunch of cards. Each one was with different name, hour and a date.

_Alyssa… Ana… Mindy…. Alexia… Clarissa…_

His anger rose up again and he rushed into the small bedroom. She woke up by the sound of the slamming door.

'Who are you?' Peter shouted.

'What?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'Who are you?' He hissed and threw the cards on her face. Claire quickly pulled back and sat on the bed.

'You don't understand…' She started.

'Screw you, Claire! I'm asking you!' Peter bent over her and grabbed her wrists. Claire winced. 'Who are you? Tell me!'

'I…' She choked with the words. 'I am…'

'Who are you?' Peter shook her. His angry face was close to hers. She just looked at him.


	8. Chapter 7 Too many questions

_**Chapter **__**7 Too many questions**_

Peter looked furious. Claire could see that in his eyes. It was as he had expected something from her and she just had failed. Claire gulped painfully and stared at his angry eyes.

'I…' She stammered. What she supposed to say now?

'You what?'

'Stop yelling at me!' Claire chose the anger. She tried to free herself from his hands. It was pointless. She could not fight with him, using physical force.

'I'm still waiting answer here!' Peter snapped, but lowered his voice.

'You have no right…'

'I think we agreed about my rights… over you!' He squeezed her lightly. His eyes pierced her. Claire leaned towards him.

'You have… none!' she hissed.

'I have none?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'That's right! None!'

'You want me prove the opposite?' He pulled her closer and almost touched her lips.

'You can't…' But she bit her lip imaging his over hers.

'I can…' He whispered and suddenly her hands wee free. His fingers ran in her hair. Claire closed her eyes. There was something in his touch. It was as nobody else's.

Claire grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips touched. His hand slipped at the nape of her neck and tugged her closer. Her mouth was open welcomed his one. Her tongue find his and they started their new dance together.

Peter hovered over her and pulled back just to look at her eyes.

'Who are you Claire?' He asked again. She thought that it was something sad in his voice. It was something that made her shiver under him. His eyes were not angry. Not anymore. Now he looked at her with desire. He looked at her not with lust, but with pure… love? Was that possible? He never told her that he loved her.

His lips skimming over her neckline and down between her breasts banished away her thoughts. Claire focused only over the feelings he brought to her. Peter was an excellent lover. She could admit that. It was as if he knew her body better than she was. He knew where to touch her, how to do that, how to kiss her and how to make her scream with pleasure.

She felt him inside her again. Her body arched and her hands buried in his hair tugging him closer. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to kiss him so badly now. Finally, she did that and their tongues met again, mimicking the moves of their hips. She thought that she was going crazy, but she did not pull back. She thought that she could not breathe, but she preferred dying like this instead of pulling away.

'More…' Claire moaned.

'Who are you, Claire?' Peter gasped.

'I.. am…' She moaned after every move of his hips.

'You are?' He asked and increased his moves.

'Oh.. Damn… I can't…'

'You are?' Peter changed the angle and she thought that she was going to die from pleasure. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and Claire dug her nails into his bare skin. Her head fell on the pillow and she breathed heavily. However, he still kept her over the edge, but did not allow her to get free.

'Peter… please… I… can't…'

His hand slipped behind her neck and lifted her up to look at him.

'Who… are you. Claire?'

'Yours! I'm… yours!' She screamed when she came and it was something that she never had it before. It was something new and so strong that scared her. She felt his release too and then he rolled her over his body, wrapping arms around her. They both were sweat and breathed heavily.

'You can't support me, right?' Claire asked minutes later.

'What do you mean?' Peter was playing with her hair.

'You can't leave me.'

'I think I just told you that I can't do that!'

'Why?'

'You're asking too many questions, Claire!' His voice changed, but his fingers were still in her hair.

'I want to know, Peter!'

'Okay…' He said with tired sigh. 'You wanna know why I can't leave you?'

'Yes.'

'Because I'm always here, Claire! I'm always here for you when you need me!'

'I was just fine, before you came and…'

'You were fine?' Peter pushed her out of his chest and sat on the bed. Claire followed him. 'Tell me what was fine in your life? Going around and fucking people for money? That is your idea for fine?'

'It's my life, Peter! I can do whatever I want!'

'You can't do whatever you want when you're acting like this!' He hissed.

'I absolutely can!'

'I'm asking you again, Claire! Why are you doing this? You can work any other job!'

'I told you I need money for my education and…'

'… you were angry at me! I get it! But this is an incredibly stupid!'

'You said that I'm…' She frowned.

'I'm saying that you are spoilt brag!'

'Screw you!' Claire hissed against him. 'You don't have any idea of my life! You don't have any idea how…'

'You can't be so stupid to become a hooker, Claire! I never thought you for so stupid!' He looked furious again.

'I told you!'

'Shut up and open your ears for instant! You are quitting this job! Now! I don't want to hear any complaining and whining! Get it?'

'You are nothing to me!' Claire shouted at him, but Peter grabbed her chin and she yelped from surprise.

'I'm nothing?' He asked and his eyes narrowed. 'Too bad for you, because I'm going to be your everything from now on!'

Even if she could not admit that, Claire felt good at these words. Peter was the only one she always had dreamed to have. She saw his smile and frowned.

'You just read my mind, right?'

'You want me, Claire?' He asked instead.

'I can't have you!'

'We already know that this is not true!' He snapped. 'The question is simple – do you want me?'

'Peter…'

'Damn it, Claire! Tell me – yes or no!'

'Yes, okay! Yes! I want you, but…' His kissed muffled her words and left her without air. When he pulled back, his face was darker.

'You are going to quit your job!'

'I can't…'

'You can and you will! I'm gonna give you the money for your education!'

'You can't! I can't allow you to do that!' She sounded firmly, but she knew who was going to win anyhow. His fingers, wrapping over her chin squeezed her lightly and she gave one painful moan.

'You heard me?' Claire nodded. 'Good!' Peter released her chin and his fingers slipped through her black hair. 'I don't like it!' He declared and Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'You don't like my hair?'

'I don't like the color! Bad memories…'

'Too bad for you, because I'm keeping it!' She said and saw his half smile.

'We'll see…'

'What changed you Peter?' Claire asked him suddenly and his face faded again.

'You!'

Short and simple and hit her straight in the core.

'Me?' She wanted to be sure.

'My feelings for you.' Peter said huskily. 'They changed me!' He did not say love. Claire noticed that too. Again…. She hated that. Why she was so eager to hear these words from him?

'Then why...?' She asked instead.

'Why I'm here?' Peter asked and she nodded. 'I don't know…' He shrugged. 'I think that I just can't stay away from you!'

'We could be the same as before, Peter.' She said quietly. 'We were close then. You could…'

'I could wipe your tears and you could fuck whoever you want?' Peter frowned and his voice was mean to hurt her. It did.

'Screw you!'

'It won't happen, Claire!' He said and touched her face. 'We can't be who we were! Just can't!'

'Peter…'

'Sh-sh!' He put finger on her mouth. 'Too many questions…' Claire looked at him. She would ask him, but not now. Now, she just wanted to kiss him.


	9. Chapter 8 Not everything is what it seem

_**Chapter 8**__** Not everything is what it seems **_

One week…

Peter had not called her. Claire already thought that these days, spent together were only her imagination. She quitted her job and focused only on her education. Soon she had to find something new. Claire could not afford to stay without job. She needed that money.

On the top of that, her finals were close. Her classes were more than before. She thought she could not handle it anymore. Her nerves were already up tight and she thought that soon she was going to blow up.

It was Monday and she just got finished her classes for today. She was tired and grumpy. The teacher was not so interesting and Claire got bored since the beginning. However, she had to stay. This subject was important and she had to listen carefully.

Some of her colleagues joined her and they walked in the courtyard, laughing. One of them just had described the professor.

'Oh my… He is so gorgeous! I think I just fall in love!' Claire looked at her friend with confusion.

'Casey? Are you alright?' She asked her, but followed her look and suddenly froze. Peter stood there, lazily leaned shoulder at one column close to the Entrance. He wore sunglasses and Claire could not see his eyes, but she was sure that he looked at her right now.

'Mh-mm… yummy!' said other of her friends.

'Girls, he is just a man, not a pet!' Claire snapped, did not realize how angry she sounded. 'Ana, please shut your mouth! You start drooling!'

'I think I could do lot more for him…' Ana purred and Claire frowned even more.

'But you can't!' She snapped again and her friends looked at her with confusion.

'Wait a minute! You know him?' Casey asked her.

Claire saw him walking towards her and she lost her speech for one moment. He looked so graceful and dangerous at the same time. His black jeans and jacket contrasted with his pale face. Now Peter had removed his sunglasses and she could see his eyes. He pictured her naked. She could read that and felt nice warmth down on her stomach.

'Claire?' Casey called her again. 'Do you know him?'

'Who is he?' Ana asked, just in the moment Peter reached them.

'He is…' Claire licked her lips, but she could not answer. She felt his lips over hers and one strong hand, slipping over her waist and pulling her closer. She heard his voice in her head.

'_Tell them that I'm you uncle now…'_

He dared her, but Claire could not think. She grabbed his jacket; otherwise, she could fell and embarrassed herself. Damn him and his effect on her.

'Hi.' He murmured close to her lips and gave her another short kiss before pulled back.

'Hi…' Claire hardly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling. It was dangerous smile. She had addicted to that smile, but it was too late for retreat.

'Whoa, Claire!' Ana exclaimed. 'Where did you hide him?'

'Under her bed.' Peter answered instead and put his sunglasses again. The girl blushed. 'I'm Peter.' He said shortly.

'He is my…' Claire started, but Casey interrupted her with knowing smile.

'We saw.' She said. 'Hi, Peter. I'm Casey and this is Ana. We'll leave you alone now!' She threw one final longing look at Peter and dragged Ana with herself.

'She wanted to bite me!' Peter said and walked with Claire.

'Or just one part of you…' She said and blushed immediately.

'Which you haven't tried it yet…' He said and his lips touched the crook of her neck.

'You want me to do that?' she winced under his touch.

'Mh-mm… not now.' He said and grabbed her in his arms in the moment they turned in one empty street.

'What are you doing?' She asked him when he lifted her up.

'Hold on tight!' He said instead and in the next moment, they were flying over her campus.

'Peter!' She grabbed his neck and minutes later they were at the window of her apartment. It opened surprisingly easy. Since they were there. Claire found herself thrown on her bed and her lips captured by his. Her hands lifted on their own will and buried in his short black hair. She felt his tongue in her mouth searching hers, touching her lightly and finally found it. She moaned and her body bucked in his hands.

'Too much clothes….' He murmured as her blouse had ripped off. She left only by her bra. It was black and barely covered her young breasts. 'So beautiful…' she heard his whisper and felt his hot breath over her bare skin.

His hands slipped over her waist and helped her pulled out her jeans along with her panties. Her hips followed his every move. He kissed her belly and his tongue traced her naked body up until her neck. She could not resist anymore. Her hands grabbed his head and made him kissed her. No, she kissed him this time.

Her bra had ripped off too and Claire thought that soon she was going to need new wardrobe.

'You missed me?' He asked as she helped him pulled off his clothes.

'No…'

'You missed me!' He smiled and thrust into her. She bucked into him and her legs slipped on his waist, pulling him deeper. 'Yeah, you missed me!'

She did not respond on that. She just pressed her lips to his, biting him playfully. His movements were lazy, but filled with passion. Soon she could not take it anymore and her nails scratched his back, leaving bloody marks. Claire knew that they soon would disappear, but she wanted to leave some mark on him. She wanted to mark him as hers. Because, Peter was hers. It did not matter what everybody thought. She wanted him and that was a period!

'You want me?' He asked close to her ear and she knew that he was reading her mind. However, she did not care anymore.

'Yes…' She looked at his eyes and saw short light of pain there, but it disappeared so quickly that she though it was only her imagination. 'Peter…' She touched his face and felt his moves became jerker. She wanted to close her eyes, but she could not. Not now. Her hands grabbed his face again and she pulled him down for one kiss. That kiss marked their climax. They did it together.

Her lips still had parted when he lifted up on his elbows to look at her. Her eyes were teary and she did not know why. Peter looked at her strangely and touched her face with his fingers.

'Claire?'

'I really missed you, Peter!' She said and just now, he rolled out and took her in his arms.

'Is that why you're crying?' He asked quietly.

'I'm not crying!' Claire said and snuggled in him. She felt strange. That was the first time she did that.

'Okay…' He said, obviously did not trusting her.

'Why we never use protection?' She asked after some time.

'Because you are safe with me!' He said rubbing her back.

'It's not what I mean…' She pouted and heard him sighed with annoyance.

'You want me to make it clear – okay! You don't fuck anyone but me…'

'Peter!'

'You wanted me to tell you why, so shut up now!'

'Fine!' She snapped, but did not move from her position.

'So we have sex only with each other!' Peter said. 'So we are clean!'

'So I'm the only one for you?'

'Yeah…' he said and his fingers continued tracing her back.

'You are the only one for me and I'm cool with that.' She said and she really was. 'But…'

'What 'but' now?' He asked with strange voice.

'I still can get pregnant, you know?' His movements suddenly stopped.

'You can't with me.' He said with harassed voice.

'What?' She lifted up her head to look at him.

'I can't have kids!' Peter declared with blank face.

'No…' She exclaimed and her fingers lifted up to touch him.


	10. Chapter 9 Tell me what we are

_**Chapter 9 **__**Tell me what we are **_

The pity in her eyes was something Peter could not accept it. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

'Stop!' He said angrily.

'What?' However, her eyes still looked at him in that way. She still felt sorry about him. There was something more there, but he was too afraid to look deeper. He did not want her pity. He did not want her felt sorry for him. Peter didn't. So why she should be?

'Stop looking at me like that!' He snapped and got off the bed, taking one of the sheets and wrapping it around his thin waist.

Peter stood in front of the window. His eyes gazed outside, but he could not see anything. He still felt her look on his back.

'How am I looking at you?' Claire said quietly and Peter clenched his one hand in fist. He leaned it on the window, but other than that, he did not change his position.

'I don't need your pity, Claire! I don't need to feel sorry about me!' Peter said huskily. He had not heard her got off the bed, but her hands slipped over his waist and laced on his flat stomach. Her head rested on his back and he felt her naked skin touched his body. He took deep breath. 'What are you doing?'

Claire did not say anything at first. Her lips touched his back and she rubbed her nose there. Peter closed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

'I don't feel sorry about you Peter!' Peter heard her soft whisper. 'I lo-…'

'No! Stop!' Peter quickly turned around and put one finger on her lips. 'Don't say that!'

'Why?' Her eyes stared at his, searching for answer. His thumb skimmed over her parted lips and his eyes piercing her.

'Because I don't want to hear it!' He said simple and pulled away, leaving her standing there. She watched him disappeared into the bathroom. Claire sat back on the bed, covering her mouth. That was the last thing she had expected to hear from him. He was the last person who deserved that.

Then she got amazed from herself. Why she even bothered about this? Why she even felt sorry about him? She did not want to get pregnant, right? She was too young and now her education and stuff… Her previous job did not allow her to have serious relationship. Claire did not remember since when she had not had a boyfriend. Was Peter that boyfriend? He looked so much more than that. He was so much more than that. However, was he taking her as a girlfriend or just a partner for sex? Claire was very confused. She shook her head and dressed up his T-shirt, left on the ground. It smelled like him. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands on her. He was like aphrodisiac for her senses, but it was too late for her. She was already addicted.

Claire opened her wardrobe and put on her black panties. That was his favorite color now. Claire could not blame him. It was hers too. Her life was darker as this color. She was empty soul, before Peter. He had come back into her life and now, he was not her knight in white and shining armor. He was her darkest desire. He was the fire burning her inside.

'You wanna something to eat?' Claire opened the door of the bathroom and saw him under the shower with his back on her. She could not resist on the temptation and let her eyes slipped down on his body. She bit her lower lip and felt nice warmth down on her belly.

'Chinese…' he said without even looking back.

Claire coughed to clear her throat.

'Chinese… right.' She said with husky voice and closed the door. 'Okay, Claire… focus!' Claire murmured and pick up the phone. She ate Chinese so often that she had learned the whole Menu.

Five minutes later, she closed the phone. She heard the door of the bathroom opened and saw Peter showing from there. His hair was still wet and small drops of water rolled down over his body. Claire could not stop looking at him. She bit her lip again and her eyes narrowed. It was not hard for him to guess what she was thinking.

'You want to eat me?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Screw you!' She growled and turned around, but he was faster. Peter grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his wet body. Claire yelped from the shock, but she could not fight. His lips found hers and their tongues met in one very sensitive dance. She felt his hand slipping at the nape of her neck and moaned in his mouth. Her hands grabbed his strong shoulders and squeezed him lightly.

'You are hungry, huh?' He whispered after pulled back and Claire just licked her lips, nodding. Peter laughed quietly.

Two sharp knocks made her pulled back and threw one brief look at the mirror.

'You look beautiful you know?' Peter said sarcastically. 'It's just the Chinese guy… Why are you…?'

'Shut up!' Claire snapped and saw him frowned.

'Whatever!' He said with annoyance and disappeared into her small bedroom.

'One moment!' Claire said loudly and took her purse. She opened the door and started rummaging for some tips.

'Claire?' the voice definitely was not a boyish and definitely was not a Chinese. Claire dropped her purse on the ground and stared in front of her as if she was seeing a ghost.

'Angela?' she whispered.

'What are you doing?' Angela cleared her throat and passed beside her shocked granddaughter.

'I'm…' Claire closed the door, not knowing what else to do.

'I thought I could come and see you.' Angela looked around. She had noticed that Claire wore man's T-shirt and probably nothing more under it. Her bare legs and disheveled hair talked that he was still here. Who was he?

'Well, you saw me!' Claire said and grabbed her arm. 'Bye now!'

'But…'

'Claire!' Peter's voice came from the bedroom and he soon showed up. 'I really need my T-…' He stooped at the door and narrowed. 'Hi mother!'

'Peter!' Angela looked like she would pass out and Peter looked like he did not care.

'What are you doing here?' He asked with hostile voice.

'Peter what… what are you two… doing?' Angela looked shocked from the sight. There was not any room for doubts what they were doing.

'You are not a fool, mother!' Peter shrugged his bare shoulders. He wore only his jeans now. 'Guess!'

'But you.. you can't…' she stammered.

'You have absolutely no right to tell me what I can and cannot do, alright?' Peter crossed arms before his chest. He looked angry.

'She is your niece, Peter!'

'She is mine! Okay! And you could just shut up!'

'Claire…' Angela looked at her, but Claire remained silence. Few days ago, she would talk. Few moments ago, she would agree with Angela. Few seconds ago, she was sure that she could not spend her life with Peter. Now she remained silence.

'You have to go!' She said instead.

'What?' Angela looked surprised.

'You have to go now!' Claire repeated.

'Why you came here?' Peter hissed still furious.

'Family dinner…' Angela succeeded to say.

'What?' Peter grunted out. 'You want us to sit in one table with him?'

'You have to do this!' Angela clenched her jaw.

'No!' Peter snapped.

'You have to do this, because of your nephews, Peter!' Angela said and Claire saw him closed his eyes painfully.

'Don't use them to make me…'

'Peter! Just few hours!'

Suddenly his eyes opened and he smiled against his mother. It was not even a real smile. He just showed his teeth.

'Fine, we'll come!'

'We?' Angela looked at him carefully.

'Claire and I.' He said and his hand slipped around her thin waist. Claire did not move. She just left him do this.

'Peter…' Angela frowned.

'I think that it's time to go mother!' He said and Angela understood that she had to step back this time.

'Tuesday, 8 PM. '

'We'll be there!' Peter said and watched her as she was leaving.

Claire looked at him quizzically. He did not answer. In the next moment she found herself back on the bed, completely naked and feeling his hands over her body. She ended up on top of him. Her palms pressed his chest and he thrusting into her with jerk moves. Claire could not do anything more, but closing her eyes and left her body in his hands. She reached her peak screaming his name and falling over his upper body, gasping for air. It was wild ride, but she liked it.

'Peter?' she asked seconds later and lifted up her head.

'What?' he asked lazily.

'I lo-…' he muffled her words with another kiss.


	11. Chapter 10 Dinner in the mansion

**_Chapter 10 Dinner in the mansion_**

Claire never thought that Peter was a driver. When he suggested driving her to the mansion, Claire thought that he was meaning a limo with a driver. Well, the car was not a limo and Peter was the driver, but she was glad for that, because she never thought that she could have sex in the car. She thought that she would feel uncomfortable, but that was not the truth. That was not even close to the truth. She moved up and down over him and felt him so hard in her that she wanted him even more. She wanted him as deeper as he could be. She screamed when she came and Peter kissed her parted lips while he was coming too. They breathed heavily and her head fell on his shoulder.

'I told you that you don't need underwear.' Peter said tracing her back with his fingers.

'I thought… you're… joking.' She panted, still trying to catch her breath.

'I never joke with this.' He said and Claire lifted up her head to look at him. She buried fingers in his hair and gave him one passionate kiss. Then rolled over and fixed her dress back on her thighs. 'What was that for?' He asked while he zipped the pants of his suit.

'Thank you.' She said and pulled the small mirror out of her purse.

'You're thanking me for the sex?' Peter looked at her with strange expression.

'Yup.' She said and put some color on her lips. She pressed them one to another and turned back at him. 'How am I looking?'

'Wait! You never did this before. Why now?'

'You don't want me to say _those_ words. I can at least show you…'

'Okay!' He said and lifted up his hand to stop her. 'I get it!'

'Peter…' Claire saw strange shadow passing through his eyes. 'Why don't you let me…?'

'We have to go!' He snapped and got out of the car. Claire sighed and ran fingers through her disheveled hair. There was something in him. There was some pain, Claire could not understand. She wanted to help him. That her wish surprised her from the beginning, but then it all made sense.

Claire loved him. She was in love with him.

Peter opened the door of her side and gave her his hand. Claire took it and got out of the car graciously. Her bare legs showed under short midnight blue dress. It barely covered her thighs. Peter left his eyes there and one smile appeared on his lips.

'You know, I could watch you forever like this.' He said without thinking.

'I think you should do that.' Claire said and stared at his face.

'I was joking…' Peter said and his smile faded.

'I was serious.' She answered.

'Claire don't do this!' He said and rubbed his eyes.

'I want that.' She took his free hand and laced fingers with his. Peter winced, staring there. Claire did not pull back. 'You asked me if I want you. Well, I want you forever!'

'It's too long…'

'It's a deal and I want you to keep it!' She snapped and heard his quiet laugh.

'You're addicting, you know that?'

'That's good!' She said and looked at the Mansion. Peter had parked just in front of the main door. Technically, they just had sex in front of Angela's nose. Claire was strangely delightful of that thought.

'Feels good huh?' Peter had read her mind.

'Dirty.' She bit her low lip and saw his look fell just there. 'You want to kiss me?'

'I want to do so much more with that lip…' He said and his voice was full of desire.

'You want that now?' She asked challenging. He did not wait second invitation. His hands grabbed her head and pulled her closer. His mouth crashed over hers and his tongue skimmed over her low lip as if he wanted to taste it.

'Mm-mm…' he mumbled. 'It's good…'

'Would you stop talking and kiss me?' She panted with impatient in her voice. Peter listened to her. He sucked her lips as if she was the water and he was dying of thirst. Their tongues met and Claire felt her hands slipped behind his neck.

'I think… we should enter in…' Peter said after they pulled back, breathing heavily. 'Or I could take you here and now!'

'I think we are sick!' Claire said, wiping her lipstick from his lips.

'Are we?'

'We are sex maniacs! So good we found each other.' She looked at his eyes and saw something there that made her shiver. 'I wasn't supposed to say this, Peter!'

'What?' He asked carefully, trying to avoid her eyes.

'The other thing, that makes our relationship sick and twisted in people's eyes!' She answered.

'Screw them!' He said with smile. Claire answered in the same tone.

'Screw them all!'

'That's good!' His hand slipped on her waist and he knocked on the door.

'Your nephews are starving already!' She refused to call them her brothers. It was wrong maybe but she did not like that thought.

'They are not here.' Peter answered quietly.

'What?'

'Angela lied. She just wanted to have one 'family dinner'.'

'Why?'

'Because of him!' Peter frowned.

'That bitch!' Claire growled, but suddenly looked at Peter. He threw her one look and just shrugged.

'Non taken! She is!'

They did not have time for more talks. One of the maids opened the door and they entered inside of the mansion. She leaded them straight into the diner room. Angela and _'Nathan'_ were waiting for them. Peter and Claire put their fake smiles. Their hands stayed laced. Claire barely contained her will to puke when he hugged her. She always had thought of him as the most disgusting human being in the entire world. Now she had to play _'his daughter'_. Claire felt Peter squeezing her hand and she clenched her teeth, smiling as she saw _'Nathan's'_ face.

Peter just nodded at him. He had played one fought with him, before leaving the mansion. His attitude now could accept as normal. _'Nathan'_ nodded too.

'Hi, mother.' Peter said icily.

'You don't want to hug your mother Peter?' Angela said from her place.

'No.' He answered simple and dragged one chair for Claire. She sat and he took his place close to her.

'You two looked like couple.' _'Nathan'_ said and took his glass.

'Maybe it's because we are.' Peter smiled politely and watched how _'his brother'_ chocked with his drink.

'What?' He asked.

'Peter is just joking, my dear.' Angela tried to calm the things. 'Let's eat.'

'Oh yeah.' Peter said and took his glass, looking at Claire. 'I'm just starving!'

Somewhere in the middle of the dinner, Claire felt his hand on her thigh. She had lost her appetite long ago. His touch almost made her jump, but she remained calm. However, the calmness did not last long. His hand slipped up and in between her thighs. She opened them and in the next moment, his thumb found her all wet and ready. She bit her lip, otherwise she could scream at him to take her here and now.

His moves were slow and soft. Her legs shook and she grabbed her fork, squeezed her lightly.

'Are you okay dear?' Angela asked her politely. Peter stopped his moves and looked at her playing concerned. Her face was bright red.

'I… I think I need… fresh air!' She mumbled.

'Are you sure?' _'Her father'_ asked her.

'Maybe we should go.' Peter said and turned to look his mother challenging.

'We?' She did not disappoint him.

'I wasn't joking.' He said playfully and got off the table.

'You weren't joking about what?' '_Nathan'_ asked with confusion.

'About this!' Peter said and kissed Claire in front of his family. Not only that, but Claire answered him.

'I could kill you!' '_Nathan'_ said angrily.

'You could try!' Peter snapped. 'Good night mother!' He said politely and took Claire's hand. They both leaved the mansion, leaving two shocking faces behind.

Since they reached his apartment, Claire literally jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his thin waist and her hands released him from his midnight blue tie.

'What are you doing?' He asked after his jacket followed the tie.

'You started something in the mansion.' She kissed him. 'I wanna finish it…' She bit his lower lip. 'Now…' Her mouth attacked his angrily.

'Okay!' He said shortly. In the next moment, he was so deeper in Claire that she screamed his name. He took her in the middle of his living room. He took her on the floor, because they did not reach the bed...

'Stay in me…' she said, breathing heavily after their new climax.

'What?' He panted.

'Stay in me… Please…' Her eyes searched his. She looked at him with love. She did not want to hide it anymore.

'Okay…' he said and pulled her over him. Claire lay in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her eyes closed and she whispered. 'I love you…'


	12. Chapter 11 One empty check

_**Chapter 11**__** One empty check **_

Two weeks after Claire had said _these words_, Peter still kept quiet about it. He just pretended that it did not happen. Claire could not understand him. It was not as something had changed in him. He was still the same. The sex was great as usual. Peter was an excellent lover. Claire could not complain about that. He was even more careful now. There was a difference. In the beginning of their relationship, it was as if he was punishing her. Now he was more gentle and she felt that they made love now. It was not just a pure sex. He could not admit that. He did not speak about love. He only cared about her. He said that he wanted her. He said that he was waiting for her for so long. Still, he had not told her that he loved her. Claire thought that he maybe was afraid to admit that. However, she still could not understand that pain in his eyes. Sometimes when he looked at her, there was something in his look, which almost brought her into tears. What was it? Claire still could not understand. She knew that he was hurt. Who hurt him? How he did that? That was a mystery for her.

Peter did not talk much about his feelings towards her. He had not said a word about love. Usually they just had sex and talked about her. Her problems, her education, her work… Peter had told her that she had to focus only over her education. Claire tried to argue with him about that, but he won again. She still remembered the way he had won and still blushed.

Claire threw one look at him. Peter slept in her bed. He looked like a boy now. His black hair had grown up a bit. Still, it was not enough for her taste. His face usually so cold, now looked relaxed. The small wrinkles on his forehead now were gone. He slept on his stomach and with hands buried under his pillow. His back was bare and the sheet covered only his bottom and part of his thighs. Claire bit her low lip, enjoying at the sight of his body. He was beautiful and well formed. He was one perfect man. Now Peter was hers. She never thought that she would have him. However, he had stormed her life and had saved her. Claire could admit that now. Of course, she could not tell him that now. It was too early.

Claire sighed and got off the bed. Peter did not wake up. She wore only his T-shirt. Peter liked to watch her in his clothes. Honestly, Claire liked to wear them. Each T-shirt held his scent and she liked that. She was addicted to him, but it was too late now. It was too late for retreat. Claire threw one final look at the man in her bed and smiled. She smiled only when she was with him. He liked her smile. It was especially for him. Peter had told her that her smile captivated him.

Claire passed beside the mirror and stood there for awhile. She threw one look at her dishevelled light brown hair. Now it was longer than before and it was with different color. She was on her way to make it blond again. Claire smiled again. Peter would win that game too. The strange thing here was that Claire had nothing against that.

The electric bell rang and pulled her out of her thoughts. She yawned and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 AM. Claire frowned. Who would want to see her at 8:30AM in Sunday morning?

She opened the door and frowned even more. It was her grandmother.

'We are early?' Claire mocked with her, but Angela shot her just one look and walked inside of the apartment. 'Oh, please welcome!' Claire sang and slammed the door. She did not think that Peter still slept.

'How much you want to disappear of my son's life?' Angela cut on straight.

'Excuse me?' Claire looked her with shocked face.

'How much, Claire?' Angela did not blink. She just pulled out one empty check of her purse. 'Everybody have a price! Tell me yours!'

'Are you crazy?' Claire rose up her voice.

'I know what your work is Claire!' Her grandmother looked her with her cold eyes. 'I know you want money! Tell me how you want to leave my son alone!'

'I don't want your money!' Claire snapped. 'And I quit that job long ago!'

'Don't play innocent on me! You are not!' Angela narrowed her eyes. 'You are just like your mother – using my son for money!'

'I don't use him!' Claire was furious. 'You can't understand…'

'I don't want to understand!' Angela cut her off on her mid sentence. 'I don't care about you! Not anymore! You are and always will be one little slut!'

Claire's eyes widened.

'What?'

'Just tell me your price, Claire!'

'I don't have a price!' Claire grabbed the check and ripped it off on small pieces. Then she threw them in Angela's face. 'I don't use Peter! I love him!'

'You are sick!' Angela hissed.

'What is going on here?' Peter showed from Claire's bedroom. He wore only his pants.

'Your mother just tried to buy me!' Claire snapped.

'Really?' Peter walked slowly towards them. It was almost lazy walk. He slipped one hand o n her waist and looked at his mother with interest. 'What was the deal?'

'She offered me money to leave you!' Claire answered and saw his bitter smile.

'So, how much?' He asked Angela and she clenched her jaw. 'What is my price?'

'Empty check.' Claire answered instead.

'That is pretty generous!' Peter chuckled and kissed her temple.

'I think so.' Claire said and tilted her head, giving him better access. Peter rubbed his nose on her ear and kissed her neck, before focused back on Angela.

'You wanted to take her away from me?' He asked icily. 'You wanted to take her away too?'

'Peter…' Angela spoke, but he lifted up his free hand.

'Get out!' He hissed.

'Peter, you have to listen to me!' Angela tried again, but he grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the door.

'Get out!' He yelled this time and pushed her out of the apartment.

'Peter!' She screamed, but he slammed the door in front of her face.

He kept silence for few seconds then turned his head towards her.

'You didn't take the money!' His voice sounded huskily.

'I couldn't!' Claire answered and walked to him. Her hands slipped over his face and then buried in his hair. She made him look at her. 'I told you that I love you!'

'Claire I…' Peter could not finish. Her lips crashed over his.

'I love you…' She kissed him again. 'I love you…' Another kiss. 'I love you…' Peter grabbed her thin waist and pulled her closer.

'Why?' He asked throaty.

'Because…' Claire looked straight in his eyes. 'You are the only one who can make me feel safe.'

'But…'

'You are the only one I could love!'

'Claire…'

She grabbed his face and her thumbs slipped over his cheekbones.

'I love you, Peter!'

He did not say anything more. Her strong hands lifted her up and she wrapped legs around his waist. That was how they reached Claire's bed. He took her carefully this time. He was soft and caring. His moves inside of her were lazy and drove her crazy. However, when she reached the peak along with him, her eyes were open and staring at his face.

'I love you…' She said once again and saw him stirred for one moment, but then his fingers slipped over her face. He touched her eyelids, her cheekbones and finally her parted lips. He was still inside of her. Her legs still wrapped his waist and her hands still were on his shoulders.

'Come with me.' He said quietly.

'Where?' She was ready.

'Come live with me!' He said.

'Are you sure.'

'I'm sure!' He nodded and stared at her eyes. 'Would you?'

'Okay.' She said and saw the relief in his eyes. She kissed him again and that was the beginning of their life as a couple. She could feel it.


	13. Chapter 12 Trust me

_**Chapter 12**__** Trust me**_

Claire moved in a week later. Peter helped her of course. His place was even close to her Campus. That made her travel lot easier. However, that was not the main reason for her moving in. She wanted to be with him as long as it possible. Claire knew that Peter was some kind of addiction, but she did not care. She wanted him and she loved him too much to care about.

Two weeks later, Claire felt already as in home. It was good to wake up every morning and seeing the man, you loved, lying beside of you. Every time she wanted to smile. Every time she could not stop the thought, that he saved her. She was not alone anymore. She had someone. She loved that someone with her full heart.

The best part was when he opened his still sleepy eyes and looked at her. She leaned and kissed him. Then he smiled. His smile was so rare event and Claire cherished these moments. She kept them hidden in her heart. She did not know the reason, behind his distance. She only knew that Peter had been hurt. Every time when she tried to talk about that, Peter kissed her. Every time he said that, she asked too many questions. Claire just looked at his eyes and kissed him back. She wanted to cure him in the way he had cured her. She wanted to help him, but she still did not know the way.

By the end of the third week of their living together, Peter's life was mystery for her. He did not share. He got off early at the morning and came back just for dinner. His favorite food was Italian. Claire preferred Chinese, but it did not matter what they ate. The only important thing was that they were together.

Their favorite place for dinner was in front of TV. Claire sat on the couch with folded legs and Peter sat close to her. They ate and kissed from time to time. That was the best time of the evening. She could not stop the memory of her life alone. When she had her old job, she did not have time for such pleasure. She did not feel loved. She felt the love now.

Peter loved her. Claire was sure in that. He showed her that in so different ways. Still, he still did not say the words. He still did not say _'I love you.' _Claire missed that. She wanted to hear him telling her that. She wanted to be completely sure about him.

Her nights had filled with pleasure. His way of making love with her had changed. He was more caring and gentle. Every time after they had reached their peak, he stayed at her for some time. Every time Claire kissed his lips. She showed him how much she loved him.

He was _the one_. Claire was sure. When she was little girl, she imagined her prince. He supposed to come for her, riding graceful white horse. His armour had to be white and shine and he had to save her from the evil witch..

When she grew up her fantasies changed. She thought that the man, she would fell in love with, had to be on her age. She imagined him as a captain of the football team. That was how she had met Brody. Claire never had told Peter for him. He only could get furious and the poor man could have ended dead. Still, when Claire had met Peter she realized that the childish sometimes could come true. Peter was her knight. True, he wore raincoat instead of armor. He did not have white horse, but he had stolen her heart. He was not at her age, but his smile and the look in his eyes were enough to make her feel weak in her knees. Her heart had pounded and then Claire understood that she had found her prince, not her captain.

Couple of days later, she had realized that the real world was not a fairytale. Her prince was her uncle. Her heart had shattered into millions of pieces. However, Claire still loved him. She could not stop love him, but she could not tell him that. Not now… Now was different. She had him. He was here and she could tell him these words every day.

He was the _one_. He was the _only one_ in her life.

By the end of their third week, Claire understood something else about him. Peter was jealous. That word was not even close. Claire knew that he cared about her. That was the only thing he was willing to admit, but she did not know that his jealousy could threaten man's life.

It happened by the end of her last classes for this week. She felt tired and grumpy. The lecture was boring again, but again Claire had to be there. There was one boy, because he was a boy close to Peter. His name was Lenny. Claire knew that he liked her. Actually, it was more than interest. Lenny had seen her at her previous work. She was a call girl at one student party. Lenny had seen her there and tried to sleep with her, but Claire had cut him off, telling him that the deal excluded the sex.

Since then, Lenny practically chased her. She was surprised how Peter had not seen him yet. Now they were about to meet.

'Claire!' Lenny grabbed her elbow in the moment Claire walked out of the Campus. She just had turned in one empty street. Peter supposed to get her from here.

'Let go of me, Lenny!' She tried to free with one jerk move. He was the stronger of course. He was a man and Claire hated when she was the weaker one.

'No!' Lenny sad and closed his face to hers. Claire tried to pull back. He disgusted her. He was everything that she hated in one man and more important, he was Brody's copy. The same cheeky attitude and annoyed smile. The same structure as a fitness maniac and the same convincing that she had to be hers. His watery blue eyes pierced her.

'Let go of me now!' Claire hissed, but he held her tight.

'Why we just don't enjoy each other?'

'Go fuck yourself!' she growled,

'You little bitch!' Lenny's eyes narrowed. He reached hand and Claire closed eyes waiting for the hit. Suddenly, she felt herself free.

'What the…' Lenny's words had cut off and she opened her eyes just to see him, pinned to the wall of the closest building.

'Who are you?' Peter grunted out and Claire turned around to see him reached one hand as if he tried to choke Lenny.

'Peter…' She froze.

'How do you want him Claire?' Peter narrowed his eyes towards Lenny.

'Peter don't!' She grabbed his arm. 'I don't want you to kill him! You're not a killer, please!'

'How would you know that?' Peter asked quietly and Claire stared at him.

'Peter…'

'He touched you!'

'He didn't do anything!'

Lenny chocked and grabbed his throat. Peter shook his free hand and Claire saw blue lightning. He was going to kill him. Lenny was one dead man if she did not do something.

'Peter! Peter look at me!' He did and Claire got scared. His eyes were ice cold. She touched his face. 'You're not a killer! You're not like _him_!'

'Claire…' Now she was almost sure that she could convince him. His eyes changed. When she touched his face again, he pulled down his hand and Lenny fell on the ground, coughing. 'Don't ever touch her!' Peter said and walked to him. He bent over his lying body and his eyes narrowed. 'Do you understand me? Next time, I'll kill you!'

Lenny just nodded. His eyes widened and Peter already knew that Lenny was not a threat anymore. Lenny closed his eyes just for one moment and when he opened them, Peter and Claire were already gone. He stood up and looked around with confusion.

They landed at the window of their apartment. Peter had not spoken through entire flight to here. He was thoughtful and Claire felt that the anger was still alive in him.

'Peter talk to me!' Claire asked when they were already in their living room.

'I don't want to talk!' He snapped and threw his coat onto the near chair. 'Leave me alone for some time, okay?'

'No!' She snapped and her student bag fell on the floor with thud sound.

'No?'

'I'm not leaving you like this!' She walked close to him.

'Claire!' His eyes narrowed.

'No!' She reached to touch him, but Peter grabbed her wrists.

'Stop!'

'You won't hurt me!' She said and looked at him with love. He needed that right now and she was going to give him all of her love.

'I can hurt you!' He hissed, but did not pull back.

'But you can't!'

'Claire…' now his voice was throaty.

'Kiss me.' She said, licking her lips.

'What?'

'Kiss me and you will see that I…'

He kissed her hungrily. The grip around her wrists loosened and Claire could wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and he grabbed her wais and made her walk backwards until her legs did not hit the bed. Claire fell back and pulled him over her. Peter hovered over her body and his lips slipped down on her neck, kissing and sucking one sensitive spot. Her body arched towards his and Peter smiled.

'You're mine?'

'Yours…' Then his lips attacked hers again.

She helped him to take of his shirt and he helped her with her clothes. She was all ready for him. He thrust into her with one quick move. She grabbed his head and looked into his eyes.

'_Trust me_…' Claire panted, feeling his moves inside of her.

'What?'

'Trust me, Peter!'

'I…'

'_I love you_…' They both reached the peak in that moment.

That was the first time Claire had scared for him. She knew that it would not be the last. He had to trust her and she would take care for that.


	14. Chapter 13 Pancakes and dark thoughts

_**Chapter 13**__** Pancakes and dark thoughts**_

Claire was trying to read for her classes. However, it was really hard to focus over you boring notes when you had one gorgeous man in the bed. Peter was lying next to her and she thought he was sleeping.

_Sex is much better than studying_… She thought and heard his quiet laugh.

'Are you spying on me?' She asked, trying to sound insulted.

'Mh-mm…' He said sleepily and opened his eyes to look at her. She wore only his T-shirt and the notes were covering her side of the bed. 'You look sexy!' He rose up his eyebrows.

'Sexy?' Claire took off her glasses and looked at him. 'Or you want me?'

'I think… both?' He said throaty.

'Nothing new. You always want me!' She said and tried to got off the bed, but he did not allow her. Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Her notes flew out of her hands and fell onto the floor. Claire found herself captured under his warm body. She smiled and ran fingers through his hair tugging her painfully aback so he could kiss her.

'That's not gonna change!' His mouth attacked hers. 'Not anytime soon!'

'Peter, my notes…' She protested weakly. He laughed.

'Who needs notes when you have me?'

'But…' His hands slipped under her T-shirt and touched her bare skin.

'Think again?' He teased her. His fingers slipped down over her belly button. 'So?'

'I can't think when you're touching me like this!' She said, but arched her back when he found one very sensitive spot between her thighs. 'Oh…' He started rubbing that spot and she could not think about anything else than the feelings he brought to her. 'Don't stop…' Claire moaned and heard his quiet laugh.

'I won't…' his mouth attacked hers again and Claire suddenly forgot why she was arguing.

An hour later, Peter left her slipping of exhaustion. He smiled and pressed one kiss at the nape of her neck. She was beautiful, but so delicate. That was the irony here. She was indestructible. Her genes were giving her that. However, emotionally, Claire was the most fragile person Peter had ever known.

He got off the bed, staring at her. Claire… His Claire… And he had saved her from her miserable life, just to drag her into another one. Peter knew that no matter how hard they tried to fight for their relationship, it was still wrong. However, he was not ready to giving up on her. He was not ready to leave her alone. He was not ready to see her in another man arms. Peter would not do that. He clenched his teeth, thinking about her colleague. He almost had killed the boy. Only her touch and her voice had stopped him for doing this. Strange, but Peter would not regret even if he had killed him. He had read his thoughts. There was nothing more than sex and lust.

He wanted Claire, his Claire and Peter was not going allow that. He would keep her by any cause. His eyes narrowed and he tried to cool off his anger. That was week ago. It was just after sort to speak _'family dinner'_. Peter still had bitter taste in his mouth. He had to sit in one table with the killer of his brother. However, Claire had helped him then and they had spent one wonderful night. Then his mother tried to hurt him again. Peter thought that this might be her mission in life. She practically tried to stole the only real thing in his life now. Because Claire was real and he would keep her. She was the only one, making him feel still alive. She was his reason for living.

And he had lied to her. He had betrayed her trust…

Peter walked out of the bedroom and went out at the small terrace. He breathed in the cool morning air. He stared at the building in the distance. He did not see them. He thought only about Claire and the crime he had committed towards her. She did not even know it. She did not even know it how bad man he was. Peter bent down his head and grabbed the cold steal of his parapet. He knew that he had made a mistake. That was not supposed to happen, but he did it.

'Peter?' She called him from the inside and he understood that she was looking for him.

'Here!' He answered with loud voice.

Peter turned around just to see her walking towards him. Her small bare foot touched the cold ground, but she did not flinch. She wore only his T-shirt, but she thought that it was enough when they were together. Her hair was blond again. Peter was happy about it. Dark colors were not for her. She was not such kind of a person. Besides, she looked really gorgeous with blond disheveled hair falling over her shoulders.

His smile faded. If only she knew about his secret. If she only knew, what he did to her. That was why he could not tell that he loved her. He had to earn that right. He had not yet.

'Hey…' She slipped fingers over his bare chest.

'Hey…' He answered

'It's cold, Peter.' She shivered and put her both hands on his shoulders. 'Why are you here?'

'I needed to think of something.' He said and stroked her hair.

'Can't you think inside?' She said and her wrists locked at the nape of his neck.

'Nope.' Peter bent down and gave her one quick kiss. 'I needed fresh air.'

'I needed you.' She said and he froze for one moment. Claire became very honest from the moment she had told him that she loved him. Something in her eyes changed and Peter still did not know why. That was strange, because he usually knew her every thought.

'I'm here.' He said and looked deep into her eyes.

'Now you're here…' She said throaty. 'You weren't before…'

'Claire, let's not talk about for the past, okay? Let's focus on this moment!' He said, kissing her again. 'You are here with me! I'm here with you and that is all that matters!'

'Okay…' Claire tried to smile.

'Hey!' Peter grabbed her chin and his thumb skimmed over her low lip. 'No sad thoughts, okay?'

'What changed you so much, Peter?' She asked quietly, looking at his eyes.

'Life, Claire…' he said, continued stroking her hair.

'You said it was me…'

'It was you and the life without you.' His eyes closed for one moment, but the moment of weakness passed quickly and when he looked at her again, he was the same as before. Peter did no allow her to get deeper into his thoughts. He barely let her close to his heart and Claire was afraid that he did not love her as strong as she loved him. When she thought that, she saw his face faded.

'You read my mind?' She asked, but she was sure that he did. 'I know that you love me! Why don't you say it?'

'I…' He said and stopped in the next second.

'Yes?' Claire looked at him with expectation.

'I'm hungry.' He said and passed beside her. Claire bent her shoulders and followed him into the apartment.

'Fucking close.' She murmured under her nose.

'You want something special?' He rose up his eyebrows since they were at the kitchen.

_I want you to say that you love me…_She thought and waited for his reaction. He pretended that he had not heard her.

'I want pancakes.' She said instead and sat on the chair.

'Coming right up!' Peter said and Claire watched him as he cooked. The pancakes were fluffy and tasty. She liked them and Peter was proud of himself. By the end of their breakfast, Peter frowned and gazed at her lips.

'What?' She asked.

'I think you have something on your face.'

'What?' She tried to wipe her lips, but Peter shook his head.

'Nope. Allow me.' Before she could understand what was happening, he kissed her. He literally swallowed her with his mouth. When he pulled back, Clare was barely breathing.

'I think I have… more.' She said and pulled off her T-shirt. His eyes widened. 'I think…' Claire got off her chair and stretched legs over his lap. 'I think that I have some syrup… here…' she slipped her fingers down over her neckline and that was enough for him to press his lips there and traced her skin down to her breasts.

'There?' Peter asked throaty and put her on the table.

'Little low…' She moaned and bent her head aback.

'Here?' His lips were on her left breast and she buried fingers in his hair.

'Mh-mmm… Little right…'

'Here?' His lips traced her skin to her right breast.

'And little low…' She moaned when she felt him inside of her. 'Right there!'

'There?'

'Yeah!' Claire grabbed his shoulders when he laid her down on the table.

'And… there…' his moves increased.

'Oh yeah…' She arched her back, reaching her peak with him.

Minutes later, when they both could breathe, Claire looked at him playfully.

'I love your pancakes.'

Peter smiled and took her in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. She had to study.


	15. Chapter 14 Morning bruises

_**Chapter 14**__** Morning bruises **_

Claire felt exhausted… from study. One pleasurable smile played on her lips. She felt his hand covered her thin waist. Peter had helped her with the _Anatomy_. They had read her notes for some time and then he decided to show her on practice. Then the practice ended up as a marathon. So now, Claire felt exhausted. She did not complain though. He was excellent of what he was doing. As if, he knew just where to touch her, how to touch her and when she could not take it more. He knew her body so well that sometimes Claire thought that he was inside of her mind. Again - not complaining.

She smiled and snuggled in him. Her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep.

Peter woke up first. It was already late morning. He sighed and felt her warm body close to his. Peter smiled and looked at her. Claire was lying on her stomach. She had buried her one hand under the pillow and the other rested over his bare chest. Her body was almost naked. The sheets covered only her bottom, showed her delicious back, and well formed legs. His eyes darkened. That was dangerous. She was dangerous to him, but he was already addicted. There was no escape from this. There was no escape from her, and the feelings, she aroused in him.

Peter shifted and her hand fell on the sheets. He smiled and leaned head on his elbow. His head rested on his palm. His other hand traced her back gently and barely perceptible. It was lazy move, but marked her as his. He liked to mark her. She was his and nobody could take her away from him. His eyes darkened even more. Then he saw her opened hers. They shined against him… They shined with love and that made him feel guilty even more. However, he smiled and kissed her deeply and with passion as if they had not seen each other long time. He pulled back with one final kiss.

'What was that for?' Claire asked him breathing heavily. She rubbed her nose in the pillow and turned on her back. The sheet still covered only her lower body. She loved to be naked around him. He loved that too.

'Just… good morning.' Peter shrugged and touched her breasts lightly before slipped out of the bed. He wore only his boxers. He stretched his back and Claire could not stop looking at him. She licked her lips, could not believe that she was turn on again.

'I think…' Claire dragged the words and Peter turned around with quizzical look. 'I think I want breakfast.' She said with dangerous flames in her eyes.

'I think I know what you want…' Peter rose up his eyebrows and threw one knowing look at her. She did not even blush. What was the point? They both knew what she want. She wanted him, buried deep inside of her. 'Later…' He said and walked out of the room.

'Why?' Claire almost pouted and that made him laugh.

'I need shower!' Peter answered.

'I need cream!' Claire got off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her body.

'Cream?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'Cream and… strawberries.' She narrowed her eyes. He instantly pictured her all covered with cream and he licked each part of her body. When he looked at her, he knew that this was her goal. She bit her lip.

'You are dirty.' He said, but she only laughed and entered in the kitchen.

Peter could not get to the bathroom. He heard somebody knocking on the door and cursed quietly.

'One moment!' He screamed and rushed into the bathroom, putting on his pants. The knocking continued and Peter started to irritate. When he opened the door, her mood fell even lower.

'What the Hell you're doing with my daughter?' Noah growled against him and Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Just remember with whom you're talking to!' He hissed instead.

'I don't care!' Noah growled and passed beside him into the apartment.

'I'm suggesting you to remember!' Peter slammed the door and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

'I'm gonna kill you now!' Noah pulled out his gun and pointed him at Peter's head. Peter did not even blink.

'Claire don't like the blood.' He answered simply and stared at him challenging. 'Be careful with the floor.'

'Damn you, Peter!'

'Go to Hell, Noah!' Peter answered icily. He still stood against the pointed gun. 'So, you gonna shoot me or what?'

'Peter!' He heard her terrified scream and something fell on the ground with thud noise. It was her cream. However, Claire did not think about it now. She looked only at the gun, pointed at him. 'Dad! What are you doing here?' She looked at Noah with shock in her eyes.

'I'm gonna kill him!' Noah snapped.

'No, you won't!' Claire stood between the gun and Peter's exposed body. He frowned.

'Claire!' Peter tried to move her out, but she just stood there.

'You have no right to come here and…' Noah looked at her and just now noticed that she wore only the sheet wrapped around her body. His eyes narrowed even more.

'Put some clothes! You're coming with me!' He hissed.

'Hell, no!' Peter and Claire answered in one voice. They both looked angry and pissed. They both were ready for fight.

'You are my daughter and you're gonna listen to me!' Noah snapped and put the gun back in his pocket.

'Yeah Claire. Listen to your daddy.' Peter said mocking and Noah threw him one furious look.

'You need to shut up now! I'm talking with my daughter!'

'I won't let you take her away from me!' Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously. He clenched his fists.

'What you gonna do? Kill me?' Noah clenched his fists too.

'If I must!' Peter answered to the challenge.

'Try, but I'm gonna take her…'

'I'm not going anywhere!' Claire snapped.

'What?' Noah looked at her with frowned face.

'I said…'

'I know what you said! I heard that!'

'Then you may go now!' Claire looked back at Peter and touched his arm. His eyes stared at his face. 'I'm staying with him!'

'You're talking nonsense!' Noah just could not believe in his eyes.

'Who sent you, Noah?' Peter asked him with low voice. 'My mother or… my 'brother'?' Peter emphasized on the last word and Noah looked at him strangely.

'Peter don't start this! We both know that Angela…'

'So you're Angela's little pet?' Peter teased him again.

'You bastard!' Noah pushed Claire on the ground and tried to reach Peter.

'Dad!' Claire shouted just in the moment, when Peter grabbed his wrist.

'Are you okay?' He asked her simply. She nodded. 'Good!' He focused back at Noah. 'I warned you – don't forget with whom you're dealing with! I'm not your next victim, Noah!'

'I can arrest you!' Noah hissed and tried to free himself.

'You could try and then your life wouldn't worth it!' Peter said firmly. He pushed Noah out of himself and reached hand to Claire. She took it and got off the floor. 'Get out from here!' He looked back at Noah. 'Get out before I change my mind!'

Noah opened his mouth and looked at the young couple standing against him.

'We're not finished!' He said and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind.

'Son of a bitch!' Peter hissed and Claire say his dark side rose up again. She knew how to calm him. She knew how to make him feel better. However, she had to be careful now. Peter looked furious. He had the same look on his face before, when he almost had killed Lenny.

'Peter…' Claire touched his face, but he pushed her hand away. She watched him walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind. She flinched from the sharp noise. Claire took deep breath and let the sheet fell onto the floor. She followed Peter and saw him standing under the shower with his back facing her. His whole body screamed fury, but she did not scare. She had seen her dark side. She knew how to deal with it. 'Peter…' Claire said loudly. He heard her despite flowing water.

'Not now Claire!' He shouted, but she touched him. Peter turned around with the speed of lightning and grabbed her wrist. 'I said not now!'

'Now!' She said instead and saw his eyes darkened again.

'You don't know what you're doing…' He said with hoarse voice.

'Then show me…' She parted her lips, wanting him, challenging him to kiss her. He gave up wit one painful groan. Soon she found out clenched between his body and the cold wall. Her mouth had possessed by his. His tongue played with hers to the point, Claire wanted to scream for more. She could not breathe, but that was not important now. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and dug nails into bare wet skin. Her calf lifted up and slipped over his waist, leaving her fully exposed for him. Peter grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so she could feel him completely. Claire moaned and then she felt him buried deep inside of her. 'Oh… Oh… Peter!' She screamed with his every thrust and just when she thought she could not handle more, he made one final jerk move and she screamed his name, reaching her peak. He reached it with her and his head fell on her shoulder. Claire hugged him tightly and she whispered in his ear. 'I'm not gonna leave you! Trust me!'

_Trust… What a strange word…_He thought before his mouth found hers again.


	16. Chapter 15 Give me this dance

_**Chapter 15**__** Give me this dance**_

It was the day of her last exam. She woke up by soft kisses tracing her back. She purred and tried to turn around but Peter bent over her ear.

'No! Don't move!' He ordered and Claire stood still. She felt his lips touching briefly her earlobe. He bit lightly that place and then she felt his tongue slipping down to her spine.

'Peter…' she purred again.

'Stay!' his hands slipped up to her arms and stopped just on her shoulders. Then his fingers followed the path of his playful mouth and ended up just on her waist. She could not take it anymore, but Peter grabbed her arms and pressed her down to the bed. 'I said – stay! Don't move!'

'Why?'

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. It was hungry kiss. It was kiss, which demanded and insisted for more. His hands freed her arms and slipped under her body. Claire helped him willingly. She was eager to touch him. She was eager to turn around and grabbed his face. Instead, she grabbed the sheets under her hands.

In the next moment, she found herself on her knees and he buried deep inside of her. It was new feeling and so sensitive. She bucked, trying to make him move, but his hands grabbed her hips and did not let her.

'I said… don't move!' He controlled his body and his voice. Hell, he controlled her body as well. Claire bit her low lip and felt his hands slipping over her spine again and she moaned with pleasure. Her eyes closed and she let herself on that feeling.

He moved slowly, lazily claiming her at the top. She tried to move too, but his hands stopped her again. He was the one, who controlled the things. He had to be the one, who would make her scream. Therefore, she did – just couple of minutes later, she screamed his name. Her hands clenched into fists around the sheet. Claire did not notice. She just felt. His moves increased and she thought that she could die from so much pleasure. However, she did not want him to stop. She wanted more and he gave her more. With one final jerk move, Peter gave them so wanted relief. Claire fell onto the bed, breathing heavily. Peter followed her at his side and lay on his back. One smile played on his lips. Claire barely could move her head.

'What was… that?' She asked barely catching her breath.

'Mh-mm… Good morning?' He threw her one dirty look.

'One kiss would work.' She said and suddenly his face was too close to hers. He touched her lips, softly this time.

'It's done – you have the kiss too!'

'But…' Claire turned on one side and looked at him. Her hands slipped over his face and buried in his hair.

'Are you complaining?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Do I look like a fool to you?' Claire rose up hers.

'You look beautiful.' He whispered and his eyes darkened again.

'And you love me?' She tried once again. Peter did not answer, just kissed her. Claire sighed after the kiss. Not today. 'Are you gonna wait for me… after the exam?' She asked and saw his nod. It was strange, five months since they lived together and she still did not know what his work was. How he managed to hide that from her, Claire did not know. She did not ask him either. If he wanted, he could share with her.

'Sure.' Peter said and kissed her again, before got off the bed. 'I'm gonna drop you there and then pick you up.' He walked out of the room and Claire closed her eyes for one moment. Her body was still sensitive from his touch. Claire touched her still fluffy lips and then got off the bed, followed him into the bathroom.

Peter was there as he had promised. He wore his usual outfit – black jeans, T-shirt and jacket. His regular sunglasses were on his face. He had leaned at the wall, just opposite her room. Claire walked out with her friends and she saw him almost immediately.

'Oh.. Mr. Gorgeous are waiting for you!' Ana purred and Claire shot her one look. 'What? I'm not blind!'

'Just… stay away!' Claire hissed.

'Okay.' Ana lifted up her hands and Claire turned around to him. One smile appeared on her lips. She ran to him and jumped on his arms, wrapping legs around his waist.

'So you take it?' Peter asked her, grabbing her waist.

'Yeah!' She giggled and pressed one passionate kiss on his lips. 'I took the _Anatomy_!' She said after that and saw his eyes darkened.

'With my help? Sure you can take… anything!'

'Sure!' She said and slipped down on his body. Peter released her just enough to step on her feet. Then he took her hand and both walked down on the corridor.

When they got back home, Peter found one invitation slipped under their front door. He looked Claire quizzically, but she just shrugged. Then he opened it and his eyes narrowed.

'What?' Claire asked and took the invitation. She frowned too. 'Do we have to go?'

'My mother is up to something that is for sure.' Peter hissed and fell onto the couch. Claire sat on his lap, still holding the invitation. She had pensive look on her face. Peter wrapped arms around her waist and she lay head on his shoulder.

'It says that _we_ have to go.' Claire pointed the word '_we'_.

'But we can skip this also.' Peter frowned.

'I don't know…' She slipped the paper over his face. 'Free drinks and the opportunity to…' She stopped, smiling with some strange flame in her eyes. Peter read her mind and smiled too.

'We are definitely going.' He said and pushed her onto the couch. Claire giggled and kissed him, dropping the invitation onto the floor.

The night came quickly. Peter slowly stopped his black _Ferrari_ just in front of the main trance of the Mansion. He threw her one satisfied look and got out of the car. She waited for him to open her door. He did that and even took her hand, helping her got out too.

'You look stunning.' He said and kissed her neck just above her earlobe. Claire flinched. 'The dress is really… good.' He continued and looked at her with possessive look. Claire flinched again. She liked that look. It made her feel special.

'Thanks.' She said and laced fingers with his. She was very careful, picking that dress. It was the same color as his eyes. It was the same color as his shirt. Claire wanted to make obvious that they were a couple. 'So… shall we?' She asked him and Peter smiled.

They showed up at the entrance of the improvised ballroom at the Mansion. Angela saw them in the minute they appeared there. Honestly, everybody in the crowded room had noticed them. They were too magnetic for the eye. Angela smiled and finally reached them.

'Nice dress, Claire!' She said, still holding her fake smile. 'It barely covers your legs!'

If Angela knew that, she did not have any underwear… Claire bit her lip, but Peter had read her mind.

'You serious?' His eyes got brown and Claire understood that he liked that thought. She nodded. 'Good girl!' He said and slipped thumb over hers.

'I take that as a compliment!' Claire said instead and flipped her hair out of her V-formed neckline. Angela's eyes almost popped up. Claire's well-formed breasts had barely implicated. However, the dress was well picked – definitely aroused the imagination.

'What?'

'She look beautiful, isn't she?' Peter smiled. 'So, what all this was about?' Peter looked around the room. He recognized some of Claire's colleagues. Some of the guests were close friends to his family and some – Peter was seeing for the first time.

'I just though, small gathering would be good.' Angela smiled and looked around the room. She nodded at someone and Claire froze, when she saw who he was. 'I thought you'd be happy to meet your old friend, Claire.' Angela said with strange voice. Peter looked at her strangely with narrowed eyes.

'Alex?' Claire asked when the young men came close.

'Hi, Claire!' He smiled and Claire gulped painfully. She was afraid of looking at Peter right now. 'Can I have this dance?' He asked her.

'Actually…' Claire licked her lips, But Angela pushed her lightly to Alex.

'Sure. Go, Claire!' She said and Claire did not have other choice. Soon she hid at the crowd with Alex.

'What are you doing?' Peter hissed at his mother. He took one glass with champagne and shot one deadly look at his mother.

'I'm just showing her that there are other men in this world, other than her uncle!' Angela hissed back, but kept her fake smile. 'By the way, some of the guests recognized her as your niece, so be careful!'

'Sure!' Peter smiled over his glass. 'Who is he, by the way?' He asked. 'I'm just curious who I have to kill!'

'Peter!' Angela shot him one look.

'So?' He insisted and took a sip, looking at Claire, dancing in Alex's arms.

'She met him last year as she was trying to save him. He said that he like her.' Angela said with some sadistic pleasure in her voice. Peter clenched his fingers around the glass. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Thank you!' He said, abandoning his mother and moving forward, trying to find better view. He stopped just at the bar with the drinks. Leaning his back there, Peter tried to ignore his thirst to kill that boy. It was boy for him. He clenched his jaw and took another drink. If his hands slipped little lower, Peter would kill him. He was sure.

'She is beautiful, isn't she?' One boy talked to him and Peter shot him one look. He could recognize the lust in his eyes. Lust for his Claire. Peter almost broke his glass. He put her gently back on the bar.

'She is.'He answered through clenched teeth.

'I used to date with her.' The boy said and Peter calculated him as his next victim.

'Really?' He asked politely. 'What is your name?'

'West.' The boy answered, did not even look at Peter. 'You must be Peter?' Finaly West looked at him. Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Mrs. Petrelli told me about you. You are her uncle?'

'Yeah…' Peter mumbled and just then, he saw Claire making him signals to come closer. She just moved her finger over Alex shoulder. The song was slow and instantly Peter read her thoughts. He walked among the crowd towards her.

Alex felt one strong hand grabbing his shoulder and pushed him away from Claire. Next thing he saw was how Claire slipped hands up on Peter's chest and locked wrists behind his neck. They moved in synchrony with the slow music. Her eyes seduced him and Peter's eyes looked at her with passion. They looked as lovers. Alex's eyes widened when he saw Peter wrapped arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Their body moved as one. It was something erotic in this dance. However, he thought that Peter was her uncle, but… His eyes widened even more. Peter's hand grabbed her hair and tugged her head aback so her neck had exposed for his lips. Claire just waited him to reach her mouth. He did that at the next moment and that was not an innocent kiss. That was passionate kiss between lovers, who new each other well. Claire pulled back and skimmed thumb over his lower lip. Peter just smiled and slipped hands under her bottom. In the next moment, Claire wrapped legs around his waist, kissing him passionately again. Her hands buried in his hair. They did not stop dancing. They just made their own dance.

Angela was shocked. They almost had sex in the middle of the dance floor. Peter and Claire had ruined her plans again.


	17. Chapter 16 Morning news

_**Chapter 16**__** Morning news**_

'_Incest in the Petrelli family?'_

'_Who is the mysterious blonde-haired girl?'_

'_The younger Petrelli finally found his match.'_

'_Lust on the dance floor.'_

'_Who's that girl?' _

'_Love, sex or something more?'_

Peter and Claire read the next morning papers. The news was everywhere.

'I think that Angela is mad right now!' Claire giggled, sitting in Peter's lap. They had settled on the couch for their breakfast.

'I think she's furious! Look – there are one picture here!' He pointed at one paper. 'Nah, the angle wasn't good. Your legs are hidden.'

'But my ass looks good.' She said and he did not say anything. Claire shot him one look. 'You don't think my ass looks good?'

'I think your ass looks good…' Claire spread legs across his lap and let him touch that zone. He cupped her bottom and pulled her closer. Claire threw away the paper and her hands ended up buried in his hair.

'Good?' She asked with thick voice and tugged his head aback so she could meet his eyes.

'Nice.' Peter said challenging.

'So you like my legs better?' Claire spread one of her legs and rested the ankle on the back of the couch. Peter traced its length with his thin fingers and then placed his hand on her waist. His eyes stopped at her lips.

'I like your legs.'

'But?'

'What but?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'You have something more to offer?'

'Let's see…' Claire pulled out his T-shirt and her breasts were just in front of his eyes. 'What about this?' She fixed her hair so he could have better view.

'You have very dirty mind. You know that, right?' Peter said but smiled viciously at the same time.

'You thought me well.' She shrugged and saw the desire building up in his eyes.

'Yes, I did!' He said and laid her on the couch with one quick move. Claire smiled and lifted up one of her legs. Peter draped it over his shoulder. Her other leg slipped on his waist and she felt his mouth covering hers with one hungry kiss. He was already naked. So as she. Claire spread arms above her head and grabbed the armrest of the couch when he thrust into her with one simple jerk move. Her back arched and she closed her eyes, moaning. Soon her moans turned into screams when his movements became faster and deeper. She keened his name when she came. Peter followed her soon after and settled his head on her shoulder breathing heavily.

'I think… I like your legs the most.' He said playfully after awhile and Claire slapped his back.

'Yeah, right.' She pouted and then tried again. 'And you love me?'

'I need shower.' Peter said instead and gave her one quick kiss. Then he got off and walked into the bathroom.

'I know you love me!' Claire murmured and touched her still fluffy lips. 'I know you love me and I won't give up!' She swore and joined at him.

Six months as they lived together and Claire still did not know what his work was. He was enough money for her education. His bills were fine. Soon after the party, Peter invited her in one fancy restaurant. When she saw the prices there, her eyes almost popped up. Apparently, Peter did not have any problems with it.

Month after the party, they were on their first travel together. He decided to show her 'the world'. Soon Claire understood that he meant it literally. They flew Paris and the French Riviera. Then Peter showed her Venice, Rome and Florence in Italy. Claire felt happy. She saw these places for the first time in her life. The thing that made her feel really great was Peter. He was here, beside her. He was the one, showed her these wonderful places. He was the one, who held her hand or hugged her possessively over her waist. She could not stop smiling through the whole time.

They visited Athens, and then India, Indonesia, Japan and the last stop was Australia. Claire enjoyed at every country. She enjoyed seeing new places, but most of all enjoying at her company. The days were great. The nights were even greater. It was like Peter and Claire had created their world of pleasure and loved to be there as often as they could. Everything was great, but Claire missed only one thing to make this vacation even better. She needed only three words from him. Only three words and she would be the happiest woman in this planet. However, he did not tell her. He showed to her in so many ways, but he did not say that he loved her.

Their vacation lasted about two months. They had to get back to their life in New York. Claire needed to check her classes and Peter needed to get back to his work, whatever it was.

'Oh… Bed!' Claire moaned and fell onto their bed. Peter smiled.

'Like you missed it!' he said mocking her.

'I really missed my bed!' She said and saw him rose up his eyebrows. 'What? I live here, so it's my bed too!'

'It is!' Peter said and pulled over his T-shirt. When he looked back at the bed, Claire was falling asleep. She looked exhausted and Peter smiled. He was glad that he could provide her such a vacation.

He sighed tiredly and lay on the bed, taking her into his arms. Claire murmured something and snuggled in him. Peter smiled again and closed his eyes, feeling good at home.

When Claire woke up at the next morning, Peter was already out. She stretched her back and decided to take a shower before her visit to her Campus. After the shower, she found some pancakes in the kitchen table. Peter had left her one note.

'_Don't start without me!'_

Claire laughed and took one pancake, leaving the apartment. The day started promising.

It was late evening when Peter came home from work. The apartment was dark and quiet. He frowned and took off his jacket.

'Claire?' He called but did not get a response. Peter tried again. 'Claire?' Again – nothing. He frowned even more. Where was she? Then he heard the sound of the shower. Peter rushed there and opened the door of the bathroom. He saw her. He saw her and his anger rose up. She looked hurt. 'Claire?' He called her again, but it was as if she did not hear him. She sat under the cold water. Her clothes had socked and her lips were already blue, but she was crying. Peter could see that. He clenched his jaw and quickly stopped the cold water. It was freezing actually, but she just sat there, folding her legs and leaning at the cold wall. 'Fuck!' Peter cursed. 'Claire what happened to you? What? Tell me?'

Claire did not say anything. She just looked at him and her light sobs became louder. She was in shock and Peter was sure that someone had hurt her. He would kill that son of a bitch as soon as she told him who he was. Peter took her in his arms and got out of the bathroom. He put her gently on the bed and took off her wet clothes. She was in some kind of a trance and still could not react on his touch. He dressed her with some warm clothes and just then, Peter touched her wet face.

'What happened, Claire?' He asked, trying to contain the anger in his voice. 'Who hurt you? Tell me who, so I can kill him properly!' His fingers slipped over her face, wiping out her tears and that move obviously awaked her.

'Peter?' She sobbed looking at him. Her lips trembled and she burst into tears again. 'Peter I… I…'

Peter clenched his jaw and sat on the bed, placing her on his lap. Claire wrapped arms over his neck and he hugged her across her waist.

'Talk, Claire! What happened? You can tell me!'

'I… I can't!' She sobbed in his hair and Peter froze. It must be something really serious.

'Why Claire? Why you can't?'

'You're gonna hate me!' she said sure in her words.

Peter chuckled bitterly.

'We both know that this is impossible!'

Claire pulled back and looked at him.

'I'm not so sure.'

'Why?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I…'


	18. Chapter 17 The truth about me

_**Chapter 17 **__**The truth about me **_

The day started really promising. Claire took Peter's pancake and ate it until she reached to his car. He had left her the keys and now, Claire could use his black Ferrari to her Campus. She put her sunglasses on and started the engine. Man! She loved that car! Peter had told her that she could use it when he had other type of a transport. Therefore, now Claire used it. She parked the Ferrari in one close parking and got out of the car, taking her black jacket and pulling it over her midnight blue fancy shirt. Her lifestyle had totally changed since she lived with Peter. Some people might call her rich or snob, but Claire knew that even without his money, she still would live with him. The reason was simple. Claire loved Peter. If he liked to live in this way, than she could do it too.

Claire looked at the mirror of the car and fixed her lipstick. She smiled and then walked out of the close parking just into the Campus. People looked at her. Even two months after her scandalous dance with Peter, people still talked about it. She just smiled and moved away. Since she had Peter, no one else was more important in her life.

Passing through the surprisingly full corridor, Claire finally reached the board with her classes. She pulled out her notebook and frowned against her program.

'Fuck!' She cursed quietly. It was full and she had only one free day. Moreover, the classes were every day, all day long and that meant smaller time spent with Peter. Her mood fell even more when she saw that she would study _Pathology_. 'I suppose to save these people, not kill them!' She murmured and wrote that subject with disgust. Then, _Medical cares _and _Psychology_. 'Great!' She said and put her notebook back into her purse.

'Oh, hey Claire!' Claire turned around. She saw Ana and few friends coming close to her. She did not like the look in their eyes, but Peter had thought her well. _Screw them all, you are the important!_ He said and Claire agreed with that. No one would live her life than her.

'Hey Anna!' Claire smiled. Well, technically smiled. She just showed her teeth.

'How are you _uncle_?' Anna asked innocently and Claire's smile even widened.

'Oh, he's fine. We just came back.'

'Really? From where?' Casey asked with curiosity.

'I think… Sidney?' Claire patted her chin, pretending that she was trying to remember.

'You went to Australia?' Ana's jaw almost touched the ground.

'And couple other countries before that.' Claire waved her hand insignificantly. 'Peter wanted to show me the world.'

'Well, you look good.' Ana narrowed her eyes.

'Thanks.' Claire put back her sunglasses. 'Although, we haven's see so much of the countries.' She bit her low lip. 'We were... too busy if you know what I mean.' Her _'friends'_ were speechless. Claire smiled again and put her purse back on her shoulder. 'Excuse me, but I have to go shopping before he gets home. See ya soon I guess!' She nodded and left them behind. _Bitches_! She thought as she walked out of her Campus.

Claire flipped over her hair and just then, she felt one hand grabbing her arm.

'Claire, can I talk with you for one minute?' She turned around and saw Alex.

'What are you doing here?' She frowned and freed up her arm with just one quick move.

'I just wanna see you.' He said and hung his hands beside his body.

'You saw me, bye!' She snapped and tried to leave, but his voice stopped her again.

'Claire please, talk to me!'

'We haven't so much to talk Alex!' She turned around again. I thought I told you that at the party!'

'You were too busy dancing with that bastard…' Alex snapped but felt one hard slap on his cheek. Claire looked at him furiously.

'Don't you ever insulting him again! Do you get it?'

'Why are you doing this, Claire?' He gave her one pity look and Claire was really pissed.

'What do you know about me or my life, Alex? We saw just once! You don't know me at all!'

'And he knows you? He uses you, Claire! Don't you see it?' Alex said and Claire felt the jealousy in his voice. She clenched her teeth.

'He knows me better than anyone!' She looked him straight at the eyes. 'I love him! You know what the love is, Alex? I finally find it!'

'But he is your uncle, Claire!'

'He is the man I love! He is the one who saved me, more than once!'

'You're delusional!' Alex looked at her with disbelief.

'As I said, you don't know anything about me! You don't know what my life was!'

'Well… You looked pretty well at the party!' Alex scowled.

'I was a hooker, Alex!' Claire hissed. She did not know why she was telling him all this. Just saw his amused face and understood that she was right about him. He did not know her at all. 'Peter saved me from this life! He gave me the reason for living!'

'That's impossible!' Alex looked at her shocked. 'You are so pure…'

'I wasn't! I'm not the girl you think I am! Just don't tell me that you didn't think about sleeping with me at the party!' Claire laughed bitterly. 'See? You all the same! All men!'

'Without Peter? You said you don't sleep with him?'

'Oh the sex with him is great, thank you very much!' Claire rubbed her forehead, feeling sudden dizziness. 'Just get out of my life okay?'

'Claire, are you alright?' Alex looked at her strangely. His face blurred in front of her eyes, but she tried to think.

'I'm…' The world went black and Claire fell on the ground in unconsciousness.

She woke up at the hospital. It was strange feeling. That was her first collapse. Claire sat carefully on the bed and looked around. She was alone. Her purse and jacket were at the near chair. She felt something inching in the middle of her arm and saw one IV attached to her.

'Oh good. You are awake.' One doctor said, walking into the room. Claire looked at him with confusion. He turned off her IV and freed her arm. Claire rolled down her sleeve and looked at him with confusion.

'What am I doing here?' She asked with throaty voice.

'Your boyfriend brought you here.'

'Peter?' Claire was still confused.

'I think his name was Alex.'

'He is not my boyfriend.' Claire shook her head. 'He is not even my friend. I met him briefly, but…' She ran fingers through her hair.

'It's okay.' The Doctor said, trying to calm her.

'So why am I here?'

'You collapsed.'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded slowly. 'I remember that. So, what is wrong with me?' She looked at the doctor and he narrowed his eyes.

Claire did not remember how she got into her car, parking surprisingly just in front of the Hospital. She was in shock and did not really remember how she drove off to her apartment. She just realized that she was inside of it and suddenly looked around. She was home… Claire bit her lip and her heart pounded with fear. No, that was not true! It was not possible! No…

Her unstable legs leaded her to the bathroom and she turned on the cold water. Claire leaned her back on the wall and slipped down until she sat on the wet tails, feeling the freezing water poured over her. She gave up into tears and cried until someone did not pull her back into the reality. It was Peter. Peter, who just had wiped out her tears. He hugged her, giving her the secure she needed. The saddest part was that she might lose him soon. She might loose that love and secure he was giving to her. Claire did not say anything. She just looked at him and her light sobs became louder.

'What happened, Claire?' He asked, trying to contain the anger in his voice. 'Who hurt you? Tell me who, so I can kill him properly!' His fingers slipped over her face, wiping out her tears again and that move obviously awaked her.

'Peter?' She sobbed looking at him. Her lips trembled and she burst into tears again. 'Peter I… I…'

Peter clenched his jaw and sat on the bed, placing her on his lap. Claire wrapped arms over his neck and he hugged her across her waist.

'Talk, Claire! What happened? You can tell me!'

'I… I can't!' She sobbed in his hair and Peter froze. It must be something really serious.

'Why Claire? Why you can't?'

'You're gonna hate me!' she said sure in her words.

Peter chuckled bitterly.

'We both know that this is impossible!'

Claire pulled back and looked at him.

'I'm not so sure.'

'Why?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I… I love you!' She sobbed and spread legs over his lap.

'Claire…' He tried to talk obviously annoyed at her behavior, but she put one finger on his lips, making him stop talking.

'Just love me now, okay?' Claire took his face at her hands and gave him one soft kiss. She saw him closing his eyes and his grip around her waist tightened. He did not say that he did not love her. He never denied this. Peter loved her. She was sure. 'I need you… tonight.' Claire whispered close to his lips. Peter opened his eyes and she was sure that he had seen the pain in hers. He just… felt her.

'You have to tell me, Claire.' His hand lifted up and stroked her hair. Her thumbs drew circles on his cheekbones.

'Later…' She whispered and kissed him again.

He was soft this time. He was so gentle that she wanted to cry even more. He took off her T-shirt and left her body completely naked under his look. His hands slipped up and down over her body, making her feel loved and special for him. He kissed her passionately and rubbed his upper body to hers. She still sat with spread legs across his lap. His lips slipped down to her chin and then found some sensitive spot on her neck. Claire leaned her head aback and arched her back, putting her hands on his knees for support.

Peter did not stop here. His tongue slipped down and found the sensitive skin on her breasts, making her moaned loudly and bucked into him. His hands slipped up to her tights and in between them.

'Right… there…' she panted, when she felt his fingers rubbing one particular place between her legs. Soon she could not take it any more and screamed loudly just as he thrust into her. 'Good…' She panted again and felt his hand buried in her hair and pulled her closer to his face. He muffled her screams with his mouth, moving faster and faster inside of her until they both reached their peak together. 'I love you!' Claire whispered after that and wrapped her arms around him.

'Claire…'

'I wanna sleep now.' She said and soon she fell asleep in his arms.

'_It's okay.' The Doctor said, trying to calm her. _

'_So why am I here?' _

'_You collapsed.'_

'_Yeah.' Claire nodded slowly. 'I remember that. So, what is wrong with me?' She looked at the doctor and he narrowed his eyes. _

'_Don't worry, your baby is fine. You just need to take it easy…'_

'_What?' Claire screamed panicking. 'I'm not pregnant.'_

'_You are in the middle of the second month.' The Doctor said and she looked at him with disbelief._

'_No, you don't understand! I can't be pregnant! I can't be! I can't have children!' _

'_I think you can, otherwise…'_

'_He never would believe me!' Claire covered her face. _

'_What is the problem?' The doctor asked her._

'_My boyfriend.' Claire looked at him with bitter irony. 'He told me e can't have children!'_

'_Obviously he can.'_

'_But he won't believe me!' Claire shook her head with disbelief. 'He will not believe me and I'm gonna lose him! I don't wanna lose him. He is everything I have!' She sobbed. 'He is everything!'_

Claire woke up at the early hours of the day, knowing what she had to do. He wanted Peter and that baby was… She shook her head, trying not to think too much for it.

'Where are you going?' She heard his voice and turned around already dressed.

'I'm gonna fix something.' She said with sad face and tried to walked out of the room, but Peter was quicker. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. Claire looked at him with her sad little smile and he was already sure that he wanted to know her secret.

'You're not going anywhere! Tell me what's bothering you!' He frowned.

'Don't worry…' She tried to talk.

'Tell me Claire! What the hell is happening with you?'

'I'm pregnant.' She said and saw his eyes widened. He just looked at her, without even blinking. Just his eyes turned brown and that was the only sign of his inner feelings. She just waited for his reaction.


	19. Chapter 18 Wounded souls

_**Chapter 18**__** Wounded souls**_

_Trust me…_ She said. _Trust me…_ He did it. _I love you_. He believed her again.

Peter dropped her arm quickly. He turned around, avoiding her cheating eyes. Avoiding her. She did not have to see him in pain. That was pain, only she could cause to his soul. That was pain only she could cure if she wanted too. However, she did not.

'Peter I…' She tried to touch him, but he winced from that touch.

'Don't!' He hissed. His hands clenched into fists, hung beside his body. Peter closed his eyes, trying to cool off his anger. 'Who is it, Claire?' He asked sill with back facing her.

'There is nobody, Peter.' She sobbed, but this time he did not want to calm her.

'You are lying!' He hissed again. 'Why, Claire? Why you did this to me? I trusted you!'

Her sobs became louder and she tried to touch him again.

'Please believe me! There is no one else than you!'

Peter faced her with one quick move. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrists.

'I can't have children, Claire! I told you I couldn't! It can't be me!' Peter snarled and saw her eyes pleaded him. These deceitful eyes…

'I know and I don't know how it happened…' She shook her head.

'Oh trust me, I know!' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'The question is – who is he, Claire?'

'It's you!' She insisted and her eyes looked at his, trying to convince him in something he knew it was a lie.

'Stop it! Stop it now!' Peter squeezed her wrists, but she did not move. 'You think that I don't want to have a child? You think that I'm so cold person? I want that, Claire! I want it so bad, but I know that I can't!'

'Peter…'

'And you… You above all people…' He did not hide his pain now. He did not try it. He let her see what she did to him. It was cruel, but he was too hurt to think about it. 'I trusted you, Claire! I thought that you love me!'

'I love you, Peter!'

'Shut up!' He yelled and pushed her away from him. 'If you loved me, you wouldn't be pregnant now! You wouldn't cheat on me!'

'Peter, please!' Her knees betrayed her and Claire knelt on the ground looking up at his angry face. 'I didn't cheat… I… If you don't want this baby I could... I can fix things.'

'Stop it, damn it!' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'Stop talking! You're making me sick!'

'I'm telling the true!'

'I told you to stop!' He hissed and saw how she winced under his accusing look.

'Tell me what to do. I would do anything, just… don't look at me like that!' Claire pressed hands to her heart. 'You're hurting me!'

'You just killed me, Claire!' He said slowly, quietly, wanting to hurt her. He did. Then he hated himself doing this. 'I need some fresh air!' Peter took his black jacket and walked out, living her crying on the ground.

Walking out at the empty street, under the pouring rain Peter realized that he did not need fresh air. He needed to kill somebody. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His whole body felt numb. He felt wounded and it hurt like hell. Peter shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. It was her fault. He trusted her. He… loved her. He still loved her and knew that this would not stop. His love for her was sick and twisted. It drove him crazy, but he did not want to free from it. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad even now.

Peter found one still open bar. It was 6 AM, but there still had people. He sat on the bar and ordered scotch. The bartender looked at him strangely, but Peter showed him the money and he just shrugged, sliding one full glass to him.

'Peter?' One quiet woman voice called him. He turned around and saw her. She worked at the Mansion. Peter did not even remember her name. He had spent one night with her. It was the same night, he decided that he want Claire. He wanted her and no one else. Only she could able to cure that pain deep inside of him. _Only Claire_…

'Hi…' He said and took a sip, ignoring the girl.

'How are you?' She asked quietly and sat beside him.

Was she dumb? Peter measured her with just one look. She was different from Claire. Black hair, brown puppy eyes and little taller than _her_. Peter wondered what made him to sleep with her.

'Get out!' He said instead of an answer and saw her winced.

'Can I help you?' She asked. Damn, she was persistent.

'I said – get out! Now!' His voice was low, deep, meant to hurt her. He did. The girl leaved quickly. Peter looked back at his glass. He knew he had to felt guilty, hurting her. He did not. She was insignificant to him. The one, only one meant something for him was Claire. Claire, who had slept with someone else and now she was pregnant. The glass shattered between his fingers. Peter felt the blood and the pain caused by the pieces of the glass stuck into his skin. Peter opened his palm and watched how his wounds healed. Thanks to her… Thanks to Claire.

Peter frowned and threw some extra cash on the bar, because of the glass. He leaved the place just an hour after she came in. The cold morning air outside helped him to remember her words.

_If you don't want it – I can fix it… _

Peter froze in one place, feeling completely numb again. Was she capable of doing this? Was she able to kill her own baby just because of him? Peter shut his eyes again and when he opened them this time, he appeared in the middle of his living room. Claire was not there. Peter was sure of it. He saw one note, left on the table.

'_Peter,_

_I know that you are mad at me now. I can only suppose how much you hate me. I just wanted you to know that there was not anybody in my life since the moment you made me yours. I don't want to loose you and if that means that I have to chose – I already did. Wait for me, please. I'll be back and everything will be fine. I can fix this! I will!_

_Love you,_

_Claire' _

'Fuck!' His eyes widened. She was really going to do this. She was going to kill her baby because of him. Peter close his eyes and thought of her. Where she might be? He had to stop her. He had to do this, because Claire never would have forgiven herself after that. He knew. He was sure.

Peter tried to relax completely. Then he saw her with his inner sight. The images followed one after another, restoring all the story of her leaving. She saw her writing the note, crying. Another image showed her grabbing her jacket and leaving the apartment. Next one was with her sitting in the car, still crying. And then… Peter saw it. He saw the place, where Claire was going. He saw her got out of the car, brushing her eyes and entering into the hospital.

Peter opened his eyes taking one sharp breath. She could not do this. She could not and he would stop her. Now! He shut his eyes again, thinking of her. When he opened them, Peter saw he sitting on the cold ground at the long white corridor of the hospital. She had folded her legs, crying again. She was crying since yesterday. She was in pain and he could feel it. Damn her and her connection to him! Peter felt wounded again.

_Why did you lie to me, Claire?_

She had not seen him. Peter clenched his teeth.

'Get up!' He snarled and saw her snapped her head towards his angry voice.

'Peter how…' Her voice trembled, but she did not move.

'I said – get up! Now!' He barely contained his anger.

She did not move again. Peter bent over, the real dark angel of the revenge, and grabbed her arm pulling her up. Claire lost her balance and leaned on him, but now she was on her feet. Seeing his darker, angry face made her limb.

'I told you that I'm gonna fix…' She started, but he blinked and teleported them back at their apartment. He pushed her aback and she fell onto the couch.

'You selfish, little bitch!' He hissed close to her face and Claire froze from the anger in his eyes. 'What the hell you thought you're doing?'

'I.. I …'

'You! You almost kill one innocent life!' Peter grabbed her wrist. 'You're not a killer, Claire! I am!'

'I just want to be with you.' She said quietly and strangely, that pissed him even more.

'I hit woman only once in my life! It was to protect myself and strangely… it was you again! Your future you, trying to kill me! Don't tempt me to hit you again, Claire!'

'But why?' She said, challenging him again without even knowing. 'You don't want…'

He was quick, Claire thought. In the next moment, she was already lying at the couch with hands pinned above her head. He held them with iron grip. His eyes darkened.

'I want you to be honest with me! I want the truth, Claire!' He spread legs above her lower body and hovered over her. His face was close to hers. 'Don't lie to me!'

'I'm not lying!' She said looking him straight at the eyes.

'Fuck you, Claire!' He cursed, but did not move. She knew how to calm him. She could not fight with him. Not with physical force.

'I love you…' She said, staring at him.

'Shut up!' Peter closed his eyes, but his grip was still strong.

'I love you…' Her lips almost touched his.

'Stop hurting me, Claire!' He said with harassed voice and that was the first time she could see him so vulnerable.

'I love you Peter. _I need you_…' She insisted and her lips touched his. It was quick at first. Soft kiss, pleading for answer. She bit his low lip. Gently, softly and pleading again. Then his lips parted and Claire slipped her tongue in his waiting mouth. She found his and just then, she felt her hands free. He had released her. She was free and she knew what she wanted to do. Claire crossed her wrists at the nape of her neck, pulling him closer, allowing him to be the aggressor now. She allowed him to have full power over her body. Peter did not say anything. He just picked her up from the couch and still kissing her soft lips, he laid her gently on the bed.

Claire felt his hands slipping over her body. He took of her clothes and she left completely naked before his eyes. She did not try to hide. That was he. That was the only one allowed to see her in this way. She saw the same pain in his eyes as before and pulled him closer again. Their lips met again. Claire pulled off his T-shirt and helped him with jeans. Now he was naked too, but she did not have a time to think of that. His big hands slipped under her waist and pulled her closer.

'You are the only one that could hurt me Claire. Why…' He asked again, but she kissed him and when he pulled back, Claire looked at his eyes.

'You are the only one.' Her hips bucked against his and he felt that she was ready for him. 'You are the only one and you have to believe me… Please… _I love you…_' She closed her eyes when she felt him move in her. When his moves became faster and jerked, Claire wrapped arms around his neck, breathing faster and enjoyed on his every move. 'Peter!' She screamed loudly when they finally reached their peak. She could feel his hot breath, brushing the bare skin of her shoulder. He fell over her, trying to regain control over his body.

'You're not going there again!' He said and lifted up his head, looking at her. His eyes narrowed.

'Peter I…' He rolled over and lay beside her wrapping arm around her possessively.

'You're not going there! Do you hear me?'

'I just want you.' She tried to explain. 'If this…'

'Promise me, Claire!' he said with low voice.

'I… promise!'

'Good.' Peter said, but his arm was still wrapped over her waist. 'Then I have to tell you something about me!'


	20. Chapter 19 Two weeks

_**Chapter 19**__** Two weeks**_

'I wanna tell you something about me.' Peter said, but felt her falling asleep on his shoulder. 'Okay. Maybe later…' He said quietly and felt Claire's nod. Seconds later, she was sleeping.

It was almost evening when she opened her eyes. Peter was not beside her and the room was dark. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her back, before got off the bed.

'Peter?' Claire called him, wrapping the sheet around her body. The apartment was dark and cold. Claire winced. One unpleasant thought crossed through her mind. What if Peter had left her? What if he had gone away? Claire fell on the couch and just then she found one note left on the table. It was Peter's handwriting.

'_They called me from my work. I'll be on a business trip for about two weeks.__ Be careful what you are doing and what you promised me!_

_P.S. I am not leaving you! I cannot do that!_

_Peter__' _

Claire sighed with relief and pressed the small piece of paper close to her lips. He could not leave her. That was the best possible thing in this situation. She could not leave him either. How could you leave your own heart?

Claire thought that she was not going to miss him so much, but it turned out that she felt his absence almost immediately. The next day was her first at the college. When she came back home and saw the dark apartment, her mood faded right away. She threw her bag on the ground and prepared for one lonely evening.

It was one crappy first week. The classes were boring. The teachers also. Her friends could not stop asking her about Peter. Apparently, they seemed too enjoyed at her relationship with Peter. On top of that, she threw up at her first practice of _Pathology_. Their teacher led them for their first practice at the morgue. They just had to observe, but just then, her stomach betrayed her and Claire barely reached the bathroom, slamming the door behind. She staggered and curled up in too over the toilet until did not feel complete relief.

'Fuck!' She snapped with closed eyes, breathing heavily. That was bad. That was really bad and she thought that she just could skip it. She was complete fool. Claire sighed and washed her face and putting one gum in her mouth. She fixed her hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Ana and Casey were waiting for her outside.

'Claire, are you okay?' Casey asked her.

'Peachy!' She crooked her face. 'Why aren't you with the others?'

'The practice is over. We were waiting for you.' Ana explained.

'Right.' Claire said and the three of them walked down on the corridor. 'I just forgot to eat today.'

'I can see.' Ana slipped look on her figure. 'You're getting thinner every day.'

'I'm not doing that on purpose!' Claire said and Casey shook her head.

'And now you're gonna tell us that Peter is nothing to do with that!'

Claire frowned barely noticeable. Actually, he was the main reason.

'See?' Casey winked at her. 'I knew it! Speaking of Peter, we haven't see him lately.'

Claire almost smirked at her tone. They just had reached her car and Claire stopped. Ana and Casey followed her.

'You miss him?' She asked her friend.

'You are bad, Claire!' Casey giggled.

'I kept him only for myself.' Claire said playfully and got into the car. 'Bye girls!'

Week and a half later she was on the edge of her patience. Peter had not called. Not once. He had not sent her even one e-mail. Claire missed him like Hell and on top of that, she had three free days from classes. That was bad, because she had plenty of time to think. She thought about Peter – mostly. Where was he? What was his job? What he was about to say, before leaving? When she threw up for the second time this day, she thought about the baby. Honestly, Claire did not know how to feel about it. Her thoughts had messed up and she really needed one serious talk with Peter. However, if she had to be fair to herself, she needed something more from him. Her body missed him too and she missed him on the bed too. It was so cold without him.

Like it was not enough, Angela invited her at the Mansion and Claire had to go. Her parents would be there. Noah and Sandra wanted to see her and Angela thought that it would be great and blah-blah…

Claire sighed in front of the mirror and put one dress that was more conservative. It was black and warm, barely reaching her knees. Claire tied up her hair on the back of her neck and put some color on her face. It looked pale. That was unusual for her, but she was pregnant and that was unusual too.

'Okay! Let's face the bitch!' She said at her reflection on the mirror and walked out of te apartment. When she reached the Mansion and was invited at the living room, Claire understood that Angela had tricked her again. Noah and Sandra were there, but there was another man on the table.

'And that's Claire.' Her grandmother said, welcoming her at the table. The young man got off his chair and kissed the back of her hand.

'It's nice to meet you Claire. I'm Tim.'

'Tim?' Claire looked at Angela with narrowed eyes. Peter would not like this.

'I work for your grandmother. I'm her new assistant.' Tim said and Claire felt his look over her body. They all were the same.

'Really?' She rose up her eyebrows and took her usual place at the table. Tim sat beside her. 'Mom!' Claire smiled at Sandra. 'Dad!' She said coolly Noah. He just nodded and concentrated over his food.

'Hi, Claire.' Nathan greeted her and she put one fake smile on her face, thinking about Peter.

'Hi.' She said. 'Can we eat already?'

'Sure.' Angela looked at her carefully. 'You want something to drink – wine, champagne.'

'Just water, please.' Claire said with smile and focused on her meal. She just hoped that night would end soon.

Tim really put everything t impress her. He talked about almost everything. Honestly. He annoyed her. Claire exchanged few looks with her mother and saw Sandra rolled her eyes at some time. Claire hid one smile and took a sip of her water, not to laugh. By the end of the evening, Claire's eyes jumped on the clock in every five minutes. Finally, when she saw that it was almost midnight, Claire excused herself and said goodbye to every one.

When she walked out on the porch, she stopped for one second and took deep breath. The night was over.

'Hey, Claire!' Tim's voice called her. Claire put one fake smile. Apparently, the night was not over.

'Yes, Tim?' She waited for him to come closer.

'You wanna hang out.' He asked her.

'Excuse me?' Claire was surprised from his question.

'Angela said that…'

'Bye, Tim!' She tried to walk away, but his hand grabbed her elbow. 'What are you doing?' She asked and tried to free herself.

'I saw you like me.' He said and pushed her at the darkest corner of the porch. Claire would smile if the situation were not so ridicules. 'I just thought we could entertain each other.'

'What?' Her eyes widened, when she saw his face coming closer. 'Tim, let me go!' He did not answer, just squeezed her tightly. 'Let me go!' Claire screamed with one final effort and then she saw his body flying across the porch. She saw him hitting the wall and fell down, barely breathing.

'Well, well…' Peter's voice came into the shadows. 'Look what we have here.'

'Peter…' She whispered, but could not move. When she walked out into the light, Claire's blood froze. He looked furious. His eyes narrowed and she saw his both hands clenched in fists. Peter did not look at her. His whole attention had focused on Tim. Claire saw him stopped on his mid way to him and reaching one hand. Tim's body lifted up of the ground and hung on the air. Peter folded his fingers and Claire saw Tip caught his throat.

'You tried to rape her, huh?' Peter said and tilted his head aside. 'That's bad enough, but you tried to rape my girl!' He waved the hand, holding Tim in the mid air and Claire saw his body flew across the porch and landing just at the beginning of the staircase.

'Peter!' She screamed, but he did not look at her again. He just jumped and landed before Tim's motionless body.

'I think he is bad.' He said absently and just then looked at Claire. 'Come!' He reached his hand and Claire just had to take it.

Peter was quiet at the whole way to their apartment. When the door slammed behind him, he looked at her furiously.

'What the Hell you have to go there?'

'My parents were there!' Claire frowned.

'Hope you had one nice evening!'

'I…' she could not continue. His hands grabbed her face and pulled her closer. His lips crashed over hers and soon Claire felt his body pressed her to the wall. She just dropped down the purse and closed her eyes buried hands in his black hair. She helped him pulled off his jacket and T-shirt. He helped her with her dress and soon there was nothing between them. Claire put hands on his bare shoulders for support and wrapped legs around his thin waist. She rubbed his body on his.

'I missed you…' She whispered just in the moment, Peter slid into her. His hands grabbed her waist, trying to get control over her moves. He did, as usual. His body defined the tempo of the moves. It was lazy at the beginning, then faster and faster, climbing her on the top. Claire wrapped arms around his neck, breathing heavily. She dug nails into his skin and tilted her head aback, screaming his name when they both came.

Minutes later, they were lying on the bed, covered only with one thin sheet. Claire rested his head on his chest. Her fingers drew small circles over his bare skin. One of her legs rested between his and she wanted to purr of pleasure. His hand traced her spine and he was quiet. Not for long.

'You like your new classes?'

'I don't like _Pathology_!' She wrinkled her nose.

'Really? Why?' He sounded really interested.

'I throw up in the morgue.' She admitted.

'That's not from the morgue, you know.' He said casually. Claire nodded.

'Yeah. I know.' She said quietly. 'Where were you?'

'At work.' He said shortly.

'I wanted to ask you…'

'About my work?' Peter said and waited for her to move her head and look at him.

'Yeah.' Claire said, was not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

'I'm killing people, Claire!' He said and his eyes darkened.

'What?' Her voice was barely a whisper.

'You'll understand when I tell you the whole story.'

'I'm listening…'


	21. Chapter 20 Shattered pieces

_**Chapter 20**__** Shattered pieces **_

Staring into her big eyes, Peter knew that this talk was one of the most important ones in his life. He had to make her understand why he had become a killer. Why he was so darker now. Darkness controlled his life. Darkness surrounded him everywhere and she was the only light.

'It happens right after we fought about Nathan. Do you remember that night?' He asked and Claire nodded. 'I was so angry…Angry at him, my mother, and you. I thought that at lest you could understand me.'

'Peter…'

'You want the story, right? The real one and not some fairytales?' He snapped and she nodded. 'Then you have to listen carefully. This is the first and last time you could hear it!' Claire kept silence and Peter continued. 'It was dark night and it was raining. I remember it like it was yesterday… I am not a boozy type of a person, but this night I wanted to be. So I hit the first bar standing in my way. I cannot remember clearly what exactly had happened, but apparently I goy into fight with some man. He was just a man, not extraordinary. He didn't have abilities to protect himself from me. I remember walking out of the bar. Then he shoved me in one empty street and I hit him.' Peter clenched his fist and lifted it in front of his eyes. 'I didn't mean to hurt him, but he pointed the gun at me. Then… I just wanted to protect myself at first, but… at some time it was not for protection anymore. All these things in my life – the death of my brother, my mother's lies and…' Peter looked at her. 'You! Suddenly it was too much!' Claire winced and covered his clenched fist with her hand, pulling it down. 'Anyhow, when I woke up next morning, I was lying on the same alley. His body was in about ten feet from me. He was dead. I was killed him. I thought that I could feel some pity or regret about his life. He was one innocent man standing in my way.' Peter shook his head. 'I didn't feel anything. It was as if I was empty. He was dead. Period. That was how they found me.'

'Who?' Claire asked, but she was sure that he would tell her. He did.

'They were civil policemen. They are something like S.W.A.T. I can't tell you more.' He said and smiled bitterly. 'It turned out that the man I had killed it was serial killer, they were looking and trying to capture for about two years. I did it just in one night. Talk about serial killers, huh?' He laughed, but it was sad laugh. 'I burned him, Claire. You know? The man was literally fried. Seeing this, one of the men came to me and said that I have two options – join them or go into prison. I told him that I could kill him and ran away, but he just smiled and said that he knew me. He knew people like me. He knew what we are capable of and he wanted to use my talent for the good of mankind.' Peter smiled bitterly again. 'That sounded so like Nathan…. Then the man told me that they are secret organization in the Government. And suddenly all came clear. Not everything burned in that night, Claire! My own mother told me that it was over. All experiments, organizations, secret sections, missions, all lies – all this supposed to be over, but it wasn't! She lied to me! Again!'

'And you joined them?' Claire asked quietly.

'Not exactly.' Peter answered. 'I work alone.'

'But they pay you?'

'They're paying me for killing people.' He was honest. His eyes stared at her. He did not ask for understanding. He did not want anything from her. Just had told her the truth.

Claire did not say a word. She just lifted up her head and kissed him, It was kiss that claimed her trust on him. Her hands slipped over his bare chest and she sat with spread legs across his lap. Her body rubbed on his as she kissed him over, and over again. Her hands slipped over his face pulling him closer. She felt his hands tracing her back up and down. They stopped on her hips and lifted her just enough so he could thrust into her waiting body. His hands found hers and pulled her back so she could ride him. Claire closed her eyes and left herself to the rhythm. She moved, as she wanted. Peter left her to be the aggressor this time. Not for long… Just before Claire could reach her relief, Peter grabbed her waist and forced her to stay still.

'Peter… please…' She panted with hands resting on his chest. He did not show mercy. Not this time. He had something animalistic in his eyes. Something that scared her and made her wanted him more at the same time. His moves became jerker and it was not she who dictating the moves anymore. It was he. Her arms betrayed her and she fell on his chest when she came, screaming his name. Peter followed her.

Seconds later, Claire lifted up his head enough to look at his eyes. Her hands took his face and forced him to look at her.

'I… love you!' She said. 'I love you now and I always will, Peter!'

'I just told you what my work is and you…' He shook his head, but his fingers traced her back.

'It doesn't matter.' She said simply and saw some shadow passing though his eyes.

'It does, Claire. I'm not your hero anymore.'

'You always will be!'

'Claire…'

'Sh-sh…' She said and rolled over his body, resting her head on his chest and hugging him. 'I missed you and I want to sleep now. We could talk tomorrow.'

Peter just placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. He felt her peaceful breathing. Claire was falling asleep. Peter sighed and stared in the darkness. That was not his last confession. There was another one and he was not sure how she would react on this. Maybe this would hurt her more.

He woke up of one persistent noise, coming from the door. Claire was not in the bed. He cursed and put on his pajama pans then got off and went to open the door. When he saw who it was, Peter frowned. His mother passed beside him and walked into the apartment.

'It's funny! I can't remember inviting you.' Peter said and slammed the door behind his mother.

'Where is she?' Angela narrowed her eyes.

'What? No hello to me? Nothing?' Peter rose up his eyebrows, following his mother at the living room.

'Where is she, Peter?' Angela snapped and Peter got angry.

'She has a name you know!' Peter said and heard Claire flushing the toilet in the bathroom.

'Claire needs to explain to me something!'

'Needs to explain?' Peter clenched his jaw. 'Who are you, damn it?'

'What's going on?' Claire just had showed into the room. She saw Angela and her face faded. 'What's she doing here?'

'Tim Walsh!' Angela said angrily and rushed to Claire, but Peter blocked her way and she stopped at one place. 'Do you know who he is?'

'The man who tried to rape me!' Claire said peering over Peter's shoulder. 'If Peter wasn't there…'

'He just wanted to spend one night with you! He wouldn't hurt you!'

'Excuse me?' Peter growled.

'C'mon, Claire! If you wanted, he would pay for you! It's not like you didn't do that before! He is important man, who…'

'… could die very easily if you continue with your bullshit!' Peter snapped.

'He almost died, because of her!' Angela said angrily. 'One filthy whore!'

'Shut up! Shut up now, or I'm gonna forget who you are!' Peter grabbed his mother's arms and shook her, looking into her eyes. 'I beat him! I beat that son of a bitch last night! But you know that, right? I could kill him, but I stopped!'

'Because of her! Peter look at yourself! Look what she made you…'

'She made me?' Peter laughed bitterly. 'You made me, mother! You created me like this! Your lies, your secrets… They made me like this! It wasn't Claire!'

'Peter!'

'You knew how I'm gonna react on this! You knew that and you used the time when I wasn't here to protect her. You used Claire! You traded her, right? Tell me, what is her price, mother?'

'Let go of me, Peter! It hurts!' Angela screamed, but he squeezed her tightly.

'Don't you ever used her again! Do you hear me? She is mine! Only mine! You can't touch her!' Peter snarled.

'Peter please…'

'Say it!'

'I won't touch her again!' Angela panted and Peter pushed her away.

'Now let go of my apartment!' He said quietly and Angela didn't wait second invitation.

When he turned around saw Claire standing still. Her eyes were teary and Peter understood that she was crying.

'Why she did this, Peter? Why she want to destroy me?' She asked with pain in his eyes.

'I don't know, Claire.' He said and wrapped arms around her.

'But you love me, right?' She asked and he froze. 'I know you love me! Why you…'

'I can't tell you these words Claire…' Peter said quietly and rubbed her back.

'But… Why?'

'I have to tell you something else first.'


	22. Chapter 21 Hands down

_**Chapter 21**__** Hands down **_

Peter stroked her hair and shook his head negatively.

'I'll tell you some other time.'

'But Peter…' Her face faded.

'You really want to hear these words, huh?' He laughed without joy in his eyes. 'Why Claire? I show you that every time we are together!'

'I want to be sure.' She said. 'I need these words, so I can be completely sure.'

'Ah, Claire… There is nothing sure in this world. You have to face this!' His words and his voice were so harsh, but he wanted to sound like that. He wanted to wake her up from her dream.

'I love you!' She said instead. 'You can trust me…'

His face faded and his eyes narrowed towards her. Claire saw all the softness in them disappeared. He pushed her away and she struggled to keep her balance.

'No, I can't trust you!' His look fell on her stomach. 'I can't trust you and you just prove that!'

'Peter, please!' She tried to reach him. She tried to fight with that darkness covered his eyes. 'How many times I have to tell you this? How many times I have to tell you that this baby is yours! I haven't…'

'Save your words, Claire!' His voice was cold. 'I said that I won't leave you! I'll accept that kid, just because I'm too weak to leave!'

'Peter…'

'Better stop now!' He said and walked into the kitchen. Claire fell on the couch and covered her face. He just refused to believe her. Claire still wondered why he had so convicted of his incapability of having children. Who had told him that? Why he was so sure? Claire was the living proof that this was a lie. One big, flat lie. She sighed and followed him into the kitchen.

She had busy week. Classes, practices, extracurricular activities… Honestly, she felt tired. The only good thing in all this was Peter. Her favorite moment of the day was when he welcomed her at home. They ate diner and watched TV. And then – sex. Peter was an expert of making her night exploded. She was like clay in his hands, but she was not complaining. She just enjoyed at these moments and wanted them even more every night.

It was the beginning of her new week. Claire got off early. She rushed into the bathroom, as usual these days. That was her worst part of the day, when that thing inside of her, reminded her of itself. Not that Claire was able to forget, though. However, her feelings about it had still messed up.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom, tiding up her hair in one ponytail. She grabbed one cookie of the kitchen table and went back at the living room. Peter just walked in with dragging feet. He still rubbed his eyes and Claire smiled. He looked like a boy now. She went to him and wrapped arms around his thin waist. He looked at her with sleepy smile.

'You going?'

'Mh-mm…' She lifted up on he tiptoes and gave him one quick kiss. Peter stroked her hair and then watched her as she took her jacket.

'I am going to wait for you.' He said and she nodded with smile.

'Okay.' She said and opened the door. 'See ya.'

'Bye.' Peter walked into the bathroom. He had the day off, so he planned to spend it on the couch.

Claire got bored too quickly. She had _Psychology_ today, and some extracurricular activities, she planned to pass. On top of that, she had to quit her class in the middle of the lecture. Her stomach betrayed her again and she barely reached the toilet.

'Okay, this is not fun.' She snapped, looking at the mirror and washed her face for the second time this day. She socked one napkin and slipped it over her neck. She closed eyes for one moment and took a deep breath. She was okay again.

Claire sneaked back into the room and took her place quietly. She felt the curious eyes of her friends, but she did not say a word. They did not know about her pregnancy. She had not told to anyone. It was not their business anyhow, so what was the point?

Two hours later, she was free. Her colleagues went into the Library, but she sneaked out again. Peter probably was waiting for her. Peter… Claire smiled. Only his name was able to make her smile. Just few months ago, she thought that she had lost this emotion. She thought that she had lost her capability of feeling. Then Peter showed up and she understood that this was a lie. She felt alive with him. She felt full of emotions and free to express herself.

'Claire?' She heard Alex's voice calling her and stopped with annoyance on her face.

'Alex.' She waited for him and placed her bag on her left hand.

'I thought you would be here after classes…' He said, obviously wanted some nice little chat with her.

'Nope.' Claire said icily. 'You're wrong. Now if you excuse me…'

'How are you, Claire?' He asked her and she barely suppress her impatience.

'I'm fine, Alex. Can I go now?'

'I thought we could talk about…'

'We couldn't.' She said little rough, but honestly; she could not care less now.

'But Claire…' Alex grabbed her wrist.

'Hands down boy, or you may ended up with one limb less than you wanted!' Peter's voice sounded lazily, but his eyes shone with dangerous flame. Alex had not any other choice, but listened to him. 'I was waiting for you.' He looked at Claire.

'I just tried to explain that.' She said and looked at Alex.

'You are too polite, Claire.' Peter slipped one hand behind her waist and pulled her closer. 'They need some other methods to understand.' Peter just nodded at Alex and walked away, taking Claire with him.

He was quiet since they reached the apartment. Claire felt his pressure rose up again. He had strong possessive feeling when it came to her and now she was furious. He threw his jacket onto the couch and walked to the window turning his back on her.

'Peter please, talk to me!' Claire placed her bag on the table and came closer to him. 'Why you're so angry now?'

'I'm not angry!' He growled, but his voice was everything else than polite.

'Yes, you are and I can't see the reason!' Her hands rested on his strong arms and she squeezed him lightly.

'Men, Claire!' He growled again, but did not pull back. 'You are practically surrounded every time I'm not around you!'

'You know that you are the only one for me, right?' She placed butterfly kisses over his back. He could feel them through the thin material of his T-shirt.

'You need to stop now!' He said, but stayed still.

'Why?' She asked and her hands slipped up to his shoulders.

'Every time we fight, we have sex and forget about the problem.'

'Nothing's wrong in that.' She whispered and Peter turned around to face with her wanting face. She wanted him and she wanted him now. He could see that in her wet parted lips, her fast breathing and the lust in her eyes.

'Is that what you want?' He asked harshly. She just nodded and his lips crashed over hers. She helped him pulled over his shirt. He helped her with her blouse and bra. They barely reached the bed and Peter pushed her back. Claire lifted up on her elbows, watching him throwing away his last piece of clothing. She bit her low lip as he did the same for her. He hovered over her and Claire slipped hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. His lips was practically everywhere. He laced fingers with hers and pinned her to the bed. Claire could not move. Peter smiled at her attempt to reach him then he just buried head between her breasts licking, biting and kissing at his way down on her body. Finally, her hands were free. He grabbed her hips right now, keeping her steady for his kisses.

'Peter...' She lifted up on her elbows again. 'What are you… Oh… Don't stop!' He just smiled viciously, buried head between her legs. His tongue attacked one very sensitive spot and she arched her body. 'Peter… that… enough I…'

'It's not.' He said and slid two fingers into her, moving them slowly. 'It's not enough.' He moved up and his face was just inches from hers. 'Come for me, Claire. Come on… come for me…'

'No!' She keened and her hands grabbed his shoulders. She came, but he did not give her enough time, sliding into her with one jerk move. 'Oh… yeah… there… now…' She moaned nonsense. Her head tilted painfully aback and her hands squeezed his shoulders even harder. 'That's… close… Peter!' She screamed again, reaching her peak, but this time with him.

'I think…' He rolled her over him. 'I think we're fine now!'

'I think we are.' She panted. 'For now…'


	23. Chapter 22 He holds my heart

_**Chapter 22**__** He holds my heart**_

Peter looked at the sleeping woman beside of him. Her back touched his bare chest and she held one of his hands between hers. He had leaned on his elbow and just looked at her. She was beautiful and she was his. He thought that she was different. He thought that she was honest with him and most of all Peter thought that Claire loved him unconditionally. She still swore in that. She still tried to convince him that she had not cheated on him. Peter still could not believe her. He had been betrayed so many times in his life. He could not trust anybody, not even himself.

_People can't be trusted…_

So familiar words and so true. People were weak creatures. They were just that – weak. They could be bad. They could get wrong and then their life continued as if nothing had happened. The ordinary people… Peter used to be one of them. Dreamy, naïve, caring love in his heart. He used to love these people. He used to die for them. Not now. Life had thought him well. Kill or be killed. His heart grew cold. There was no place for love there anymore. Peter lost his ability to love.

He looked at the sleeping Claire beside him. She wanted to hear these words from him. She wanted to be sure. She could not. Not in him and not anymore. She had betrayed him too.

Peter had betrayed her long ago, but she could not remember. It had to stay in this way.

He lay back on his left side with sad sigh and buried face in her hair. She was addiction. She was his drug and he could not resist on her. He never was. Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up it was early morning, but Claire was already in the bathroom. It was her pregnancy again. Peter frowned and got off the bed. He pulled some pant and walked out of the bedroom. When he saw her getting out of the bathroom with pale face, he did not ask her anything.

Claire would tell him that the baby is his. He would refuse to believe and the same argue would start all over again. Peter did not want that. He was not in the mood right now. He just wanted his morning coffee.

'Hey.' She said as she followed him into the kitchen.

'Hey.' He answered shortly and switched on the coffee machine. 'Day off?' Peter asked her when he saw her leaning forward on her hands.

'I'm taking day off.' She mumbled.

'You have _Psychology_ today.' Peter frowned and poured himself some coffee. He sat dawn close to her.

'I feel like a crap.' She said.

'You look like a crap too.' He said sincerely and she shot him one angry look. 'I'm just telling the truth.'

'Fine! I'm going back to bed.' She said and got off her chair.

'You have to eat something.' He said frowning.

'I can't.' She said from the door and walked away with dragging feet.

Peter frowned even more. He did not like that.

Claire woke up again in the late afternoon. Peter was out. She got off the bed and looked at her watch. Maybe she would have enough time for the afternoon classes. Claire put some pair of jeans and one simple green blouse. After thirty minutes in front of the mirror, she was ready to go.

She made it and it turned out that it was interesting lecture. Her friends were glad to see her there and she had nice little chat with some of them. It was good afternoon.

When Peter came back home, he saw only the empty bed in the bedroom and no note from Claire. There was no sign from her. She was gone. Then he saw the notebooks, covering the table. Maybe she went for her classes after all.

Peter found her in the Campus yard, talking with Alex. That boy really had death wish, Peter thought. He might help him with this. Peter sneaked close to them and saw Claire frowned on something Alex said.

'Why you are so attached to him Claire?' He asked and Peter hid behind near column. In this way, he could watch them without they could see him.

'I'm not attached to him, Alex.' Claire said annoyingly. 'I love him.'

'Why Claire?' Alex frowned. 'What's keeping you with him? What does he have that I don't have?'

'This.' Claire placed hand above her heart. 'My heart is with him Alex.'

That was all Peter needed to hear. He showed up and walked towards Claire.

'Let's go home.' He said, reaching hand for her. She took it and laced fingers with his.

'Bye Alex.' She said and followed Peter. He took her in one fancy restaurant. They ate and talked the whole evening. It was good and Peter enjoyed in every minute. When they got home, it was almost midnight, but for them the night was only beginning. They both wanted each other.

Peter leaded her to the bed, pushed her back and she lay completely naked before him. Her eyes shone against him. It was not lust. It was love. He could see that. He hovered over her and then placed her over him. Her nails scratched his bare chest. Her mouth found his and she kissed him softly at first. However, she became more aggressive and he let her. He left her kissed him in the way she liked it.

Peter slipped fingers over her sensitive body. His hands grabbed her waist and he slid in her. Claire yelped from surprise, but her hips moved along with his. They slowly found their rhythm. It was lazy at first, but then faster and faster, until they did not reach their peak together.

Peter kissed her parted lips and rolled her body beside his one. Claire snuggled in him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately. He watched her for some time and then closed his eyes with the thought of her. _Maybe _she really loved him. _Maybe _he could trust her. Just _maybe_, he could tell her the truth.

When he woke up on the next morning, Peter understood that _maybe _it was too late. He found her fell on the floor in the living room. She wore only one white towel and he could see the small trickle of blood, colored her thigh. Peter froze.

Was he able to save her now?

Was he?


	24. Chapter 23 Your first time

_**Chapter 23**__** Your first time**_

Claire woke up from a thunder cut through the sky. She would scare if she did not felt Peter's hand over her waist. As she had told before, he was the only one who could make her feel safe. He still was and forever would be. Claire lifted up his hand and touched her lips to his fingers. Then she slipped out of the bed carefully. She did not want to awake him.

Claire walked into the bathroom and wrapped one white towel around her naked body. She slept naked that night. She loved to sleep like that. Claire smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Peter liked that too. Her smile disappeared with the well-known nasty feeling, down in her stomach. She barely reached the toilet. Claire hated that. She hated these moments and sometimes she wondered was this really worth it. Her ears rang and she flushed the water. Then she got off carefully and washed her face and her mouth.

'Is this really worth it, Claire?' She asked her reflection and put hands on her stomach. People said that she could feel her maternal instinct almost immediately. Claire wondered what was wrong with her. Her feelings about this baby had still messed up. Her relationship with Peter almost fell apart, because of this news. Claire looked back at the mirror. Her hands still were lying over her stomach. 'Can I love you?' She asked her unborn child. She asked, but she felt the same emptiness as before. She wanted to love that baby. She really wanted that. She wanted to feel that maternal instinct in her. Maybe if she worked harder, she would find it. However, she still could not.

Claire was not sure that she would love it ever. The only sure thing here was that she loved its father. She loved Peter. Despite the fact that he claimed in the opposite, he was the father of her child. Claire loved him too much to cheat on him. However, he still could not believe her. She thought that he would never believe in that. Even if the child looked like him. Even if he/she had the same cute crooked smile, midnight black hair and deep hazel eyes.

'What the future holds?' She asked her reflection and heard another thunder cut through the morning sky. 'Can I love you?' She looked back at her stomach. 'Can I learn how to do that? Is there any chance for us?' Claire sighed and shook her head. So many questions and no answers yet. Usually Peter was her mentor. He helped her when she got into trouble. He helped her when she had to make a decision. He was soft and carrying before. Not now. He had left her life in her hands, right after he made sure that she would not strike into the wrong side.

Peter still was her mentor, her hero and the person she could trust. He had changed and maybe he had changed a lot, but he still cared about her. He loved her. Claire felt that. She felt it with her heart, but he still kept some distance. His eyes still avoided her when they talked about feelings. He kept some secret and Claire was sure that it had something in common with her. She did not know why, but she was sure in that.

Sudden dizziness pulled her out of her thoughts. She grabbed the sink to keep her balance and took a deep breath. Her ears rang again. Claire waited for some time and soon she felt better.

'Okay.' She said to herself. 'I think I need something with lots of sugar.' Claire thought about some juice, she always kept in the fridge. It looked like that now she needed one. She sighed and got out of the bathroom. She did not even reach the middle of the living room, when some strange and sharp pain cut through her stomach. Claire pressed hands there and crooked her face. That was not good. She moaned painfully and her knees hit the floor.

_She was loosing her baby… Was that an answer?  
_

That was the last thought, crossed through her mind before the next wave of pain. Claire gave small noise and fell on the floor in unconsciousness. Only miracle could save that baby now.

That was how Peter found her. He saw the blood and the same thought crossed his mind. Claire was loosing her baby. Could he save her? Was he wanted? Peter knew that Claire would get better. She could not get hurt. He knew that the problem was not with her. It was with the baby. Peter was not even sure if Claire wanted it. She was ready to give up on it, when she thought that Peter would leave her otherwise.

I was not his choice. It was not her choice. That was a life and Peter had to save that life, no matter of his feelings. No matter of her feelings, he could not allow her to lose that baby.

Peter ran to her and took her in his arms, teleporting them into the near Hospital. He rushed into the ER and placed her on one stretcher, calling for help. She did not wake up. Her face was pale and her limbs were cold. It was obvious that her condition was serious. Luckily, for her, one medical team came immediately. They asked Peter some question as they rolled the stretcher through the corridor. He answered shortly and correctly.

'You are the father?' One nurse asked him as she wrote something in her file. Peter snapped his head.

'Yes.' He said that aloud and watched as they pushed the stretcher into one special room.

He left outside. He was alone. That was not something new. Peter always suffered for the people he loved. The truth was that he loved Claire. He never loved her as a niece. He never loved her as a part of his family or Nathan's daughter. He loved her as a man loved a woman. Always… Since the moment, he had met her in that hallway in Odessa. She was too young then, too young to understand that she could not trust him.

He had betrayed her trust. That was way he was so guilty in front of her. He had made her to forget. She had forgotten about him… About them…

Peter covered his face and clenched his jaw. Life had punished him. He had punished himself and her too. She had chosen the life of a prostitute, thinking that she never had something, she already had. However, she had forgotten that. Peter had taken care of.

'Mr. Petrelli?' One doctor came out of the ER. Peter looked at him. 'She is fine. Her vitals are good and the baby is good. We prefer to keep her here for another twelve hours.'

'I want to stay with her.' Peter frowned. It was not a plea.

'I'm afraid that…' The Doctor started.

'There is no problem.' Peter repeated slowly gazing at his eyes. He tilted his head aside, using Mat's power.

'There is no problem.' The doctor repeated and walked away. Peter knew that this was enough. He would spend the night beside her. Place that was his. It always was and would be. Beside her, close to her and protecting her.

The fury was gone…

The night was dark and quiet…

Claire opened her eyes in the middle of that night. She felt that someone was watching her. She new that look. It was Peter. He just sat there and his eyes gazed at her. He did not miss the moment when she woke up.

'Hi…' She said with cracked voice.

'How are you feeling?' Something in his voice scared her.

'How I have to feel?' She asked in her turn.

'Just tell me okay?' He clenched his jaw and even in the dusk light of the room, Claire could see his eyes narrowed.

'I don't know.' She frowned. 'Strange?'

'Still hurts?'

'No.' she placed hand over her stomach. 'But I am feeling tired.'

'It's from the drugs.' Peter avoided her look and gazed the floor. He sat at the only chair in the room. His elbows rested on his knees and his head bent down now.

'I've lost it, haven't I?'

'Do you want that?'He asked quietly.

'What? What are you talking about?' Claire sounded confused.

'You were ready to kill him before. Why not now?'

'You thought I did that on purpose?' Claire could not believe in his words.

'You didn't want it, anyway.' He still did not look at her.

'You didn't want it!' Claire frowned.

'Damn you, Claire!' Peter finally looked at her. 'I want my baby!'

'This _is _or _was _yours Peter!' Claire tried to sit, but Peter got off his chair and pushed her back.

'Is.' He said simply.

'What?'

'Is.' He said and turned his back on her. 'You still have it.'

Then Claire understood something. She understood that she loved her baby. Her maternal instinct just had showed up. She loved that baby as she loved its father. That was her answer.

'Thank you.' Claire said quietly and Peter turned around to look at her.

'For what?'

'You saved us. You are my hero.' She said softly and then she saw it. The same pain, covered his eyes. The pain, held some secret in it.

'Claire I…' He ran fingers through his hair. 'I need to tell you something.' He dragged the chair close to her bed and sat down. 'I'm not the person who you think I am.'

'Peter…' She said but he stopped her with just one move of his hand.

'You have to listen now.' He said and she just nodded. 'Do you remember your first time Claire? Just answer me this.'

'First time… with man?' She looked at him with confusion. Peter nodded with strange expression on his face. 'Actually…' Claire wrinkled her nose. 'No, I can't… Strange thing, huh?'

'No.' Peter said quietly. 'It's not.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I made you forget, Claire.' He said and her eyes widened. 'It was me.'

'No!' Claire shook her head with disbelief.

'It was me, Claire!' Peter looked her straight in her eyes. 'Your first time it was with me!'


	25. Chapter 24 Two years earlier

_**Chapter 24**__** Two years earlier**_

It was hard for him. It was hard to admitting a lie. However, she had to know. She had a right to know. Peter coughed lightly and stared at her eyes.

'Do you remember your first time Claire? Just answer me this.'

'First time… with man?' She looked at him with confusion. Peter nodded with strange expression on his face. 'Actually…' Claire wrinkled her nose. 'No, I can't… Strange thing, huh?'

'No.' Peter said quietly. 'It's not.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I made you forget, Claire.' He said and her eyes widened. 'It was me.'

'No!' Claire shook her head with disbelief.

'It was me, Claire!' Peter said carefully. 'Your first time it was with me!' He grabbed her hand and stared at her eyes. 'You have to remember! I'll make you.'

He saw her closing her eyes and he closed his. The memory came almost immediately.

_**Two years earlier**_

The flames of the pyre burned her skin, but she did not care. He was dead. Finally. He was absolutely dead. Claire threw one hidden look at the man, standing on her right. He stared at the flames. His eyes were cold and tired. Strange emptiness covered them. Claire felt that too. Usually it was that simple. They just felt the same thing. She shivered.

'Do you feel cold?' He asked her without even looking at her.

'No.' she shook her head. 'Peter I think they are hiding something.'

'Who?' He looked at her and Claire met his eyes. They were not so cold now.

'My dad, Angela… I think your brother too.'

'They are planning the new Company.' Peter said quietly and took off his leather jacket, covering her upper body. His hands rested over her shoulders and Claire felt one different kind of warmth. She felt… safe.

'There is something more.' She said, leaning back on him. He did not move, giving her the support of his body. 'I can feel it in their looks.'

'I know what you are talking about.' Peter answered close to her ear and Claire felt chills running down on her spine. 'Just give me some time, okay?'

'We don't have much time, Peter.' She whispered, knowing that he would hear her. 'Dad said that I have to go home with him.'

'You don't have to go anywhere.' Peter rested chin on her head and shot one look at the three people, talking not so far away from them. 'Tell him you want to stay here for now.'

'What? Why?'

'You have to pick a subject, right?' He said and Claire was sure that he was smiling. Since they had met again, she had not seen a smile from him. Not even one real smile. He smiled of course, but his eyes were empty. He felt sad and Claire could feel that sadness.

'I'll talk with him.' She said finally.

'Please, stay.' He almost whispered, but Claire thought that she heard something more in that whisper. She heard his need from her.

'Why?' She asked and saw her father, coming close.

'I need you here.' Peter answered and his hands released her shoulders. Claire felt the same coldness again.

'C'mon, Claire-bear. We need to go.' Noah said and took her away from Peter. They stopped at the other side of the fire.

'I won't go anywhere.' She shook her head and saw Noah frowned. 'I still want to study here, but I need to pick my subject. Peter said that he could help me.'

'Claire…' Noah frowned even more.

'Besides you and mom have to catch up.' Claire smiled, seeing her victory. 'Just call me when you get there, okay? I want to hear her.'

'Okay.' Noah said without willingness.

'Okay.' Claire nodded and kissed his cheek. Noah hugged her and they said their goodbyes. Everybody left the fire, except the four Petrelli's. Claire stood close to Peter. Angela and Nathan stood at the opposite side. Finally, when there was noting more than ash, they got in the waiting limo and drove off to New York.

Peter had not spoken with her the whole day. He just kept distance and his cold 'Good night' at the table was enough to piss her off completely. She walked into his room without knocking. He was standing to the window with back facing her.

'What the Hell are you doing?' She stormed out and closed the door behind. 'You said that you need me and now you're treating me like some dirt!' She frowned and went straight to him. Only the full moon, peering from the windows, lightened the room. 'I'm talking to you! Look at me!'

'I have my powers back.' He said quietly. Usually only his voice was enough to calm her. He turned around, but Claire could not see his face. It was too dark.

'You have them back?' Claire hugged him spontaneous. 'Peter, that's great.'

He resistance last only one second. She felt his arms wrapping over her small body.

'It is good, Claire.' He squeezed her tightly, before let her go. 'It's good, but something is not right.'

'What?' She watched him as he went and sat on the bed. Claire stand before him and Peter lifted up his head to look at her.

'I feel something, something wrong in me.' Peter reached out and brushed her face, before fixing her hair, behind her ear. Claire closed her eyes in that touch. Just for one moment, she enjoyed it. Then remembered his words and tried to find his face between the darkness.

'What is wrong with you Peter?'

'When I took his power before, I took his hunger.' He tried to explain. His hand leaved her face and Claire felt coldness again. 'When I took my powers back now, I think I took his hunger again.'

'What?' She was trying to understand.

'It's different kind of hunger.' He said and Claire felt his look over her. 'It gets you free. It pulls out all of your hidden desires. That's how it works for me.'

'I don't get it. Why's that makes you sad?' Claire sounded confused.

'I can't see the lines anymore, Claire. I can't see them.' He said throaty. 'Just… go now, okay?'

'Why?' She insisted of an answer. She wanted to understand him. She wanted to help him.

'Because you can't be with me now! You can't be here!'

'You said…'

'It was a mistake!'

'Why?'

'Damn you, Claire! Just go!' The aggression in his voice scared her, but she stayed. She did not move. It was he and she was safe.

'Why?' She insisted.

'Why?' His hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Claire lost her balance and sat on the bed, close to him. His other hand reached and grabbed her neck, drawing her face closer to his. 'You wanna know why?' His breathing was heavy, hitting her face. 'That's… why…'

Peter attacked her lips with his. It was pure hunger. Claire could felt it. She knew that it was wrong. She knew it, but she did not pull back. His teeth bit her lower lip lightly, until she did not open her mouth fully, waiting for something more. He gave it to her. She could not breathe, he did not allow her, but she did not care.

His hands slipped down over her body, following her every curve. He stopped on her waist and grabbed her blouse, tugging it up. Claire helped him. He threw it on the ground and kissed her again, while his hands slid behind her back, unbuttoning her bra. Then Peter pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her half-naked body. Claire saw his face then. She saw his eyes shone with gold in the moonlight. They were shining for her. He wanted her. She could see that.

'You should've run…' Peter said with harassed voice. 'I cannot let you now… I can't!'

'I don't want to run from you.' She said huskily.

He took off his T-shirt and Claire ran fingers over her bare chest. He shivered and his mouth attacked her again. Claire was a virgin, but obviously knew how to touch him. She felt powerful and she liked that.

His mouth slipped down on her face and bit her chin. Then he traced her throat with his tongue, flicking her sensitive skin and making her want more. His hands helped her pulled off her jeans while his mouth covered the top of her right breast and he began sucking her nipple and touching it lightly with his tongue. Claire grabbed his head and buried fingers in his hair. Her body bucked against his and she moaned little louder this time.

'You like this?' he asked her, pulling off her pants and his jeans and boxers too. Claire just nodded and he smiled viciously, covering her other breast with his hungry mouth. His hand slipped down on her belly and his fingers found her warm feminine place, between her thighs, making her yelp from surprise.

'Pe-ter…' She stammered, widening her eyes. Then his fingers moved and he found her sensitive spot. 'Oh…' He rubbed it and her hips bucked against his hand. Just few more moves and she felt her body on the edge. 'Oh… shit…'

'Can you come for me, Claire?' He whispered close to her ear. His hot breath hit her skin and she grabbed his shoulders, digging nails into his bare skin. 'Come for me… now…' He slid one finger in her wet core and Claire cried, experiencing her first orgasm. 'Good.' He smiled and kissed her again. 'Good girl…'

'More…' She panted, squeezing his shoulders. 'I need more.'

'I am going to give it to you.' Peter said, grabbing her hands and lacing fingers with hers. 'I'm gonna give you more…' And he slid into her. He was slow, careful, knowing that was her first time. He knew that it would hurt her. That was inevitable. Peter felt her resistance and with one jerk move, he made her a woman. She cried, but he kissed her gently. He freed her hands, taking her face in his hands and pulling her closer. Claire wrapped arms around his neck.

'More…' She whispered.

'Are you ready?' He asked, but her legs wrapped over his waist and she crossed ankles on his back. Her hips moved, making it clear that she wanted him. 'Okay…' Peter pulled back and then slid in again. In and out…In and out … Slowly… Carefully… Her head fell aback. Her arms released his neck and she grabbed the sheets tugging them.

'Oh… my… oh… more…more…' She panted and her moans became louder, when he changed his moves. Faster… Harder… Leading her up again.

'Oh… Claire…' He moaned and kissed her shoulder, feeling that they both were close.

'Pet-er…' She keened and her hands grabbed his shoulder again.

'I'm here…' He kissed her earlobe.

'I can't… I think… I… Peter!' She keened again, when she reached her top for the second time this night, but this time she was not alone. Peter followed her with few final jerk moves. He fell over her body, breathing heavily.

'I love you.' he heard her whisper. 'Always…'

'I…' He stopped for one moment, but then his head moved slightly and he kissed her neck whispering back. 'I love you… too. Always.'

He did not see her face, but felt her smile. Seconds later, he pulled out of her and wrapped arms around her warm body.

'Sleep now.' He said and kissed her temple. 'Sleep…'

This night while he held her in his arms and listened her breathing, he knew what he had to do. He knew what he supposed to do on the next morning. Claire was the most important thing in his life and he knew that the best thing for her is to forget this night. She had to continue her life as one normal girl and he was just something that held her back. She would stay with him, because she loved him. Peter was not blind. He had seen that love so many times in her eyes. He knew about it long ago, but they just were not supposed to be.

They made love once again. They were under the shower and he helped her to wash out the blood of her thighs. One kiss leaded to another and they ended up making love again. He watched her. Watched her beautiful face as she dressed up her clothes and with one final kiss made her to forget everything.

He did not want to.

He wanted her, but she was better without him…

So she forgot…

_**Now Days**_

Peter looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He held the same pain in himself these two years. Night after night, he had tried to forget her. He had slept with so many women. They all were dark-haired and had nothing in common with Claire. He had chosen them in that way. He did not want to remember her. He wanted to forget her. However, his body did not.

'When you came to me as Roxanne, I knew it was you.' He said with harassed voice. 'See, I recognized your body. It was you…'

'And you make me stay?' Claire said quietly. 'That is why you make me stay?'

'Yes.'

'Fuck you Peter!' Her eyes shone. 'You have no right to decide…'

'I made a mistake, okay?' He said angrily. 'I made a mistake by letting you go! Now, I'm fixing it!'

'This is my life.' Claire narrowed her eyes.

'It's mine now!' He narrowed his. Peter had her and she knew that he was right.


	26. Chapter 25 These three words

_**Chapter 25**__** These three words **_

Claire looked at him. She tried to understand. Really hard. She tried to understand why he had done this. Why he had made her to forget such a thing? Claire had a dreams about this night. They were blurred and she had thought that they really were only her dreams. They were not. Her whole body filled up with anger and she clenched fists over her stomach, grabbing the blanket in them.

She looked at him. He was standing there. He was standing close to her bed. His hands were in his pockets and he looked ridiculously cool. The emotions of his face were gone in the moment he had told her that her life is his now. Claire clenched her teeth. She knew that there is no point though. When Peter wanted something, he just took it. He was like that now. He had nothing in common with his past self. He had nothing in common with that Peter; Claire had met in the hallway in Odessa. That one was gentle, carrying, and polite. This was had nothing in common with that man. This Peter was dark, cold and trusted in his instincts. This one would not have second thought, but made her his. This one had made her to forget and pushed her into life Claire would not choose otherwise.

'You had no right, Peter!' She said coldly.

'I thought that it was best for you!' Peter shrugged. His eyes gazed her.

'You thought! You! What about me?' Claire hissed. 'What about my feelings? Did you ever think of them?'

'You were eighteen, Claire.' He snapped. 'You weren't old enough of taking decisions. I had to do that!'

'But I was old enough for you to sleep with me?' She hissed again and her eyes narrowed even more.

'I told you to run.' He said quietly, but she saw one dark force building up in his eyes.

'You didn't tell me why!'

'You want me to apologize?' He still spoke quietly. 'I won't do that! I wanted you! I want you now! That's the truth!'

'So you just get what you want. Is that right?' Claire frowned.

'Not everything.' He hissed. 'Just you!'

'Why me, Peter?' She looked at his eyes and saw his face crooked. 'You could have anyone.'

'I had 'anyone'!' He said roughly. Claire flinched. 'I had many after you. I tried. I tried really hard to forget you, but I couldn't! You're in my blood Claire and sometimes this is driving me crazy!'

'Then pull me out from there!' She snapped.

'I can't do that!' He shot her one look. 'I don't want that!'

'You are crazy, you know that?' Claire said that, but she knew that she did not want to leave his life either. That would kill her right now. That would destroy her and already was once before.

'You're driving me crazy!' He said and turned his back on her. He slipped hands behind his neck and laced fingers there. 'Damn you Claire! Just get sleep, okay?'

'I don't want that!' She said and saw his shoulders shook. 'Stop telling me what I have to do!'

'You keep pushing me over the edge, aren't you?' Peter said huskily and released his hands with one jerk move. 'Don't do that.' They hung beside his body.

'I wanted to know! I wanted to remember! You took that from me!' Claire almost yelled, but her tears built up in her eyes. 'Damn you Peter!'

'Stop whinnying! It doesn't suit you!' He said and turned around.

'Is that why you are with me? You can control me?' She asked and brushed her tears angrily.

'Now you're talking bullshit.' He turned around and looks at her. Her face was wet. 'I couldn't control you.'

'But you slept with me.'

'_I am_ sleeping with you.' He frowned even more, seeing that she could not stop crying.

'You have power over me and you know that.' Claire said and flinched when he sat on her bed.

'Yes, I have a power.' Peter reached out his hands and pulled away hers from her face. His fingers trembled as he touched her cheekbones. 'You love me, Claire.' He wiped out her tears and Claire closed her eyes, swallowing hard. '_This_ is my power over you.'

'And that gives you the right to do whatever you want with me?' She asked huskily.

'You are all I have, Claire. You are my everything and I cannot bear to lose you. Don't you get it? I can't let you go! I can't!' He said stroking her hair. Something in his voice made her anger went away.

'I know you love me, Peter. You said that to me already. Why you can't…'

Peter put one finger over her lips and shook his head.

'Sleep now, Claire.' He bent over her and replaced his finger with his lips. They brushed hers lightly and he lifted up again. 'Just sleep…' He saw her eyes closed. 'We are going to have plenty time to talk.' Peter whispered after he saw her normal breathing. She was sleeping. Peter took her hand in his and his thumb drew small circles on its back. He sighed and his eyes gazed her peaceful face. 'Don't you get it Claire?' He whispered, sure that she would not hear him. 'Don't you know that I've always wanted what's the best for you? But I'm too weak now. I'm too weak to walk away, because I… _I love you, Claire_.' Peter still looked at her. She looked beautiful even when she slept. 'I'm sorry, but I still can't tell you these words. I have to pay off my guilt towards you.' He sighed again. 'I have to do that, before I could tell you how much you mean to me.' Peter lifted up her hand and his lips touched her fingers gently, barely perceptively. 'Sweet dreams, Claire.' He whispered.

They released her the next afternoon. The doctor warned her to take it easy. That was her second paroxysm during her first trimester. Claire had not told to Peter about her first one, so when her doctor walked out she prepared for his anger. There was not any. He just sighed tiredly and took her in his arms, walking out of the door.

'Let's go home.' He said and teleported them out of the Hospital. Claire was shocked. When they teleported in their apartment she still kept quiet. Peter put her on the bed and covered her with one blanket. 'I'll be back.' He said and walked out of the room. Claire just lay there with amusement. Peter was the same cold person she remembered since from the beginning of their sexual relationship.

Peter walked back, holding one glass with water and some vitamins. He placed the on the nightstand and looked at her.

'You have to drink this.' He said and Claire just looked at him. 'Did you hear what I just said?'

'What's wrong with you?' She asked.

'Nothing is wrong with me.' Peter frowned and tried to pull back, but Claire grabbed his wrist.

'What are you doing?' He hissed and Claire saw his old self, coming back.

'I want to know what is wrong here.'

'I told you…'

'You're lying!' She snapped.

'Look who said that!' He hissed again.

'Peter, please! How many times I have to repeat this?' She pulled him down and he sat on the bed beside her, avoiding her eyes. 'The baby is yours!'

'I want it to be mine Claire!' He hissed, but did not move again. 'But the facts…'

'This is the only fact you need to know!' She placed hand over her stomach. 'This and the fact that I love you, Peter! I'd never…'

'Stop! Just stop okay!' Peter freed his wrist with one jerky move and got off the bed. 'You don't have to do this Claire! I told you that I won't leave you…'

'It's not only for that Peter! Damn you!' She slipped up and sat on the bed. 'Why are you so stubborn, damn it?'

'Life thought me well!' He hissed.

'Life could get wrong!' Claire crossed arms before her chest, trying to remain calm.

'Stop it Claire! I told you already! What the Hell do you want from me?' He rose up his voice.

'I want you to accept that child!' She snapped.

'I did that already!'

'No! I want you to accept it as yours! It is yours, Peter!' Her eyes narrowed.

'It's not!' Peter sat on the bed and leaned towards her. Their faces almost touched. 'It can't be, okay? It can't!'

'Sorry to bother you, but it is!' She said, staring at his eyes.

'Stop!'

'It's true!' She insisted.

'I have to go.' He said and tried to get off the bed, but Claire grabbed his face and pressed lips to his. Peter hesitated just one second. Then his mouth opened and welcomed her. Her hands buried in his hair and pulled him even closer.

'Tell me… How I can love someone else… when I have you?' She said after she pulled back, breathing heavily. Peter gazed at her, wondering about the same thing.


	27. Chapter 26 I’m going back

_**Chapter 26**__** I'm going back **_

Three days after her coming home, Claire felt good. It was as if nothing had happened. She felt well enough to go back at college and caught up with missed classes. Peter was not very pleased with that idea. However, Claire succeeded to convince him. He had only one simple rule – he had to teleport her there and then picked her up after the classes. Claire agreed and now she just prepared for her first day back into her life.

It did not start in the way she had planned it though. Her morning sickness showed up again and she was not thrilled. She rushed into the bathroom. Peter showed up quickly after her and held her hair. Claire turned around to thank him, but saw his worried face and stopped, even before she had started the sentence. There was something in his eyes. Some warmth… empathy? Was the old Peter still alive and hiding beneath the surface?

'What?' Peter asked her, frowning and Claire just shook her head. It was probably her imagination. Peter was not the same as before and he never would be.

'Nothing.' Claire said and watched him as he got out of the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind him. She switched on the shower and entered under the flowing water. It was good feeling and released her from the pressure, but at the same time released her thoughts.

Peter was strangely quiet and dark. He was dark most of the time before, which was not something new. However, his silence scared her sometimes. He was not very talkative person before too, but at least he talked with her. Now he had closed in himself. He barely spoke some word. He had told her that they would talk, but as for now, Peter just was… cold. Yeah, they slept in one bed and when Claire woke up in the middle of the night, she felt her arm wrapping around her waist. Yeah, they were eating together, whatever she wanted. He was… polite to the point of concern.

Claire closed her eyes and let the water flow over her body. After they had kissed and she told him hat she did not want anyone else as long as she had him, Peter had not touch her. Claire knew that after her miscarriage attempt, she had to be careful. She also knew that her body recovered way shorter than the regular people did. However, even Peter knew that, he still had not touched her. He had not kissed her either and that made her really nervous.

'Claire?' Peter called her and pulled her out of her thoughts.

'I'm coming.' Claire answered and turned off the water. She threw one look at the mirror and frowned. 'Shit!' She cursed quietly. She looked pale and the black circles under her eyes were visible. 'And I wonder why he doesn't look at me!'

'Claire!' Peter called again and by his tone, she guessed that he was angry. Claire sighed.

'I'm coming!' She sighed once again and opened the door. 'What is that rush?'

'I have a job.' He said and Claire felt sorry for asking. 'Then you shouldn't.' Peter answered on her unspoken question.

'I told you to stop reading my mind.' Claire said and walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. She had chosen some old pair of jeans, because they were loose around her waist and one thin dark green blouse with V-neck. Her hair fell free over her shoulders and Peter frowned.

'You are still wet.' He said and took the near towel. He covered her hair and started to massage her scalp with the soft towel. He used slow, precise moves and soon Claire was not only with dried hair, but she grew wet in some other place. Peter pulled back and she felt his lack immediately. Claire almost cursed with frustration. 'We have to talk Peter!'

'Sure.' He said and Claire followed him into the kitchen. He slid one plate with fluffy omelets towards her. 'Eat.'

'I'm not hungry.' She pouted as a child and he narrowed his eyes.

'Eat or you'll stay home!'

'You're not my parent you know!' Claire grabbed her fork and started eating.

'Then stop acting as a child!' Peter snapped and poured himself some coffee.

'I want some coffee too.' She said and he shot her one look.

'Too bad. You won't get it.'

'Screw you!' She cursed and pushed the empty plate away from her.

'You wish!' He said and watched her got off her chair.

'So we back at the arguing point, huh?' She said leaning on the doorframe.

'I'm not arguing, Claire!' Peter carefully put his cup on the kitchen board.

'That is the problem Peter! You just keep quiet!' He heard her voice close to him and when he turned around, he saw her standing just in front of him.

'What are you doing?' He asked huskily.

'I'm still wet.' She answered and slid hands up on his chest.

'I just…'

'I'm not talking about my hair Peter.' Claire grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. 'You can check for yourself.'

'This is really bad idea, Claire!' But he did not pull back. Claire practically lay over him. Her lips almost touched his.

'I need you.' She said simply and that was all he needed to hear. Peter grabbed her head and pulled her closer. His lips crashed over hers and that was the kiss Claire was wanted. She wanted it all three days and now she enjoyed it. 'Now…' She whispered and Peter lifted her up, placing her over the kitchen board. She grabbed his head pulling him closer for another kiss.

Her blouse was gone. Claire helped him with her jeans and panties.

'You are really wet?' He said smiling devilishly. His hand slipped between her legs. His fingers found her wet core and Claire bucked against him. She bit her lip and her eyes narrowed.

'I just… told you…' She succeeded to say. Peter slipped two fingers inside of her and she almost lost it. 'Peter please…' However, it was enough. She felt him slid inside of her. 'Oh… yeah…' Claire pulled over his T-shirt and squeezed his shoulders. She liked to touch his bare skin. Peter smiled. He knew that too.

'So, you like that?' He asked without reason, slipping hand between their moving bodies. 'You like that…too?' His fingers found her sensitive spot and she yelped.

'Oh… fuck… oh… yeah…' Claire bubbled incoherently, moving against him. Peter knew that she was close. He was too. He moved his free hand behind her back and grabbed her hair, pulling her head aback. His lips found hers for one hungry kiss. Claire clenched his shoulders and her nails dug deeply into his skin. Peter felt the blood, tracing his back, but he smiled. That would heal. His moves became faster and his fingers rubbed her spot even harder than before. 'I'm… I… Peter!' She keened his name, reaching her peak. He smiled before following her. Peter loved to hear his name from her lips. It was something that he would not change for anything.

'Are you… okay now?' He asked her seconds later when they both were able to breath again.

'I think… I am.' She said and watched him as he put on his clothes.

'Good.' Peter said and helped her to put hers. 'Still wet?' He asked casually and Claire bit her low lip, looking at him.

'Always with you around.' She said challenging and saw something like a smile on his face. It was not even a close to smile, but still it was something.

'You have to hurry now.' He said and nodded at her.

'What?' She still thought about him inside her.

'Claire, please!' He took her hand and put the bag on it. 'I have a job and you have classes.'

'Yeah, right…' She blinked and looked at him. 'Job and classes.'

'But I'll pick you this afternoon.' Peter said and she felt better immediately. Sex really worked between them.

'Careful with your thoughts.' He said huskily and she just smiled at his expression. 'Okay. Close your eyes now and let's go.' Claire listened to him and in the next moment, they were just in front of her Campus. '5 PM ?' He asked and she nodded. 'Okay and be careful.'

'I will.' She said and leaned to kiss him. In the next moment, he was gone. She smiled. Yeah, the sex always worked between them.


	28. Chapter 27 My favorite dress

_**Chapter 27**__** My favorite dress**_

Her baby was just as his father – bad. Claire decided that after her second visit at the campus toilets. She washed her mouth and frowned at her reflection. She looked awful and she felt in this way. Her friends were already suspicious about her. Claire had told them that she had a flue. Her pregnancy was something private and she would keep in that way as long as it was possible. She slipped wet hand behind her neck and inhaled deeply. Soon everything it would be good.

Five minutes later, Claire was ready to show herself to the world. She took her bag and walked out… just to bump into something solid.

'Oh… it's my fault.' She said, but then saw two man's hands picking up her bag.

'It's no problem!' One deep voice answered her and Claire smiled even before looked up. 'I love people to bump on me.'

'People?' Claire asked and watched how he hung her bag on his shoulder.

'You in particular.' Peter said and wrapped arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 'Hi.' He said and gave her one breathtaking kiss.

'Hi.' Claire wrapped arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she felt the warmth of their apartment. 'Ugh… That was quick.' She said and pulled back. Peter dropped the bag on the floor and took her in his arms. 'That was quick too.' She murmured as he carried her in their bedroom.

'Nice thinking, but it's not that.' He said and put her on the bed. Claire looked at him with confusion. 'Sleep now. We have to go in one party tonight.'

'Party?' Claire asked, looking at him. 'What party?'

'Party in the Mansion.' He smiled ominously. 'We didn't have an invitation.'

'Then we really have to go.' Claire said and closed her eyes. One devious smile played over her lips.

'Are you sure?' Peter asked her, but he already knew the answer.

'Sh-sh! I need my beauty sleep!' She said and heard his satisfied laugh.

'Okay.' Peter said and went out to pick up her dress. He knew exactly what she liked and it was easy for him to do that.

When Claire woke up, she saw the most sinful red dress, lying on the chair before her. It was satin and blood red. The neckline almost touched her belly button.

'So you like it?' Peter asked and Claire saw him, standing at the door.

'Are you kidding me?' She got off the bed and took the dress in her hands. 'Can you help me with it?' Claire looked at him and Peter nodded. He helped her to put on her new dress and tied up the thin band just under her neck. It was the only thing, which held her dress on her. Claire purred from pleasure. The dress was so soft and the silk just caressed her skin.

'You really like it.' Peter said and turned her with face to him.

'Sure.' She rose up her eyebrows. 'Do I need underwear for this?' Peter just smiled and she understood him well. Honestly, her sexual appetite was extremely high now. She did not know why, but it was a fact. 'So how bad are we going to be this night?'

'Very bad.'

'Why?'

'They didn't invite us.' Peter just shrugged, but Claire saw his eyes shone.

'And we are angry?' Claire answered and wrapped arms around his neck. 'How angry are we?'

'They'll see.' He said and his mouth crashed over hers. Claire saw his darker side again and this time she enjoyed it.

Peter parked his black _Ferrari_ just in front of the Mansion. He got off and helped Claire do the same. She took his hand and laced fingers with his.

'Once again – what is this?' Claire asked him.

'My mother and my _'brother'_ organized the Debutant Ball of the season.' Peter said.

'So… boring.' Claire yawned and heard his pleasurable laugh.

'That's why we are here.' Peter said and kissed her fingers.

'Your invitations please?' The guard asked him, but Peter just smiled and tilted his head aside. 'Sure.' The man said and moved out of their way.

'That was easy.' Claire said and Peter looked at her.

'Like walking in the park.' He said and Claire bit her lip.

'I kind of like it.'

'You do?' His hand released hers and slipped over her waist. 'You wanna see more?'

'Later.' She whispered, but felt his lips over hers.

'Now!' He said and pulled back. Claire saw how the lights darkened and suddenly the quiet music, coming from the ballroom became lauder. She looked at him as they entered into the big room.

'_Tainted love_?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'One dance?' He asked her and she nodded. They walked with slow steps just in the middle of the dance floor. Claire turned her back on him and her hands slipped in her hair as she slowly swayed her hips. She felt his hands there and he pulled her closer to his body. They moved in synchrony. Her lips parted and Claire turned with face to him. His hands slid on her waist and pushed her upper body aback. Claire grabbed his tie and lifted up enough to touch his lips with hers. Soon her legs wrapped around his waist and she rubbed her body against his. Their lips touched repeatedly. When the song ended, Claire slid over his body and her feet touched the ground. His eyes shone. She took his hand and suddenly the lights were bright again.

The people looked at them, but Claire just smiled and fixed up her hair. Peter smiled too and walked towards his mother.

'Nice party huh?' He asked. Angela just looked at them. Her eyes promised revenge.

'What are you doing here?' She asked. 'And what was that?'

'You didn't like it?' Claire smiled and slipped hand over Peter's chest. 'We just showed our participation.'

'You look like a whore!' Angela's eyes narrowed. She wanted to hit her and she did. However, Claire got angry too. She parted her lips, but Peter was quicker.

'And you look like frigid bitch!' He said icily. 'Come on!' He slid hand behind Claire's waist. 'I think we need to finish something.'

Claire grabbed his tie and kissed him just in front of his mother.

'I think we have to hurry!' She said and saw the flames in his eyes.

'You are sick!' Angela snapped angrily. 'Why you even come here?'

'Because… ' Peter dragged his words. 'We are from the family mother.'

Angela could not say anything. She just stood there and watched them leaving the room. Her eyes narrowed. Peter and Claire brought only devastation. It was too late for her just to ignore them. They were not that kind of a people. They were dangerous and unpredictable and it was too bad that she noticed that just now. Angela snapped her head and went to look for Nathan. The party was in his hands again.

He barely had parked the car and grabbed her in his arms. Claire parted legs above his lap and his hands buried into his hair. Her lips found his and their tongues met in one very passionate dance. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were sitting on their bed. She felt Peter's hands slid up her back and untied the band, holding her dress with just one move.

'You are good dancer…' He said and she smiled as he pulled down her dress. Her breasts appeared just in front of his eyes. Her pregnancy made them bigger and sensitive and she arched her back when he skimmed his tongue around her right nipple. 'You like this?' Peter asked, but her parted lips and hands, grabbing her shoulders were enough sign for him.

'That's good…' She moaned and he smiled ominously. In the next moment, he had taken off his shirt and pants. Claire was lying under him and she felt him inside of her. 'Faster…' She moaned after the first couple lazy thrusts. 'I.. can… do…'

'Okay…' His lips lay on the crook of he sucked the sensitive skin.

'Oh… fuck!' her body bucked against his. 'I need… more… harder…'

'As you wish…' This time his lips crashed over hers and his thrusts became harder, faster and made her clutched his shoulders. Soon she reached her peak along with him. Peter muffled her scream with his mouth. He continued kissing her until her breathing normalized and she was able to talk.

'I love you.' Claire said and saw the darkness into his eyes. He tried to pull back, but she wrapped legs around his waist. 'No! Stay!' She demanded.

'I'm too heavy for you…' Peter said huskily.

'You are perfect.' Claire answered and kissed him once again. 'Now tell me… Why we had to do this? Why we had to go there?'

'Nobody could ignore us, Claire.' Peter shook his head. 'Nobody!' He pulled out of her body and lay beside her. Claire snuggled in him, trying to cure his anger, but she knew that this was not the way. She had to find another.


	29. Ch 28 You want me to teach him a lesson?

_**Chapter 28**__** You want me to teach him a lesson?**_

Claire had _Psychology_ on the next day. They had to discuss the _Oedipus complex_. Suddenly all eyes stared at her. She ignored them and just took notes. The professor was well educated and turned this boring lecture into something very interesting. The fury came when they had to discuss it. Moreover, the fury name was Alex. Sadly, for Claire, he studied _Psychology_ and their classes matched.

'Professor?' Alex lifted up his hand, asking for attention.

'Yes, Alex?' The old man sat behind his desk. 'You wanna start the discussion?'

'If I can?' He said and Claire sent him one killing look.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'So you said that the _Oedipus complex _is basically falling in love with the member of your family?'

'Not exactly.' The professor tried to explain. 'That also can mean that you can fall in love with the person, look alike with your parents.'

'Only parents?' Alex asked and looked at Claire. She frowned.

'Basically yes. What is your point?'

'I thought that the _Oedipus complex _could also be attached to the person in your family. Like – uncle, aunt or…'

'If the uncle is good looking then why not?' Claire challenged him. Her colleagues looked at her with curiosity. Everybody had heard the rumor of her and Peter. Everybody were curious about was he her uncle or not. If it was, that meant that Claire was sleeping with the member of her family. That was too juicer to miss.

'But this is unnatural.' Alex looked at her, accepting the challenge.

'Unnatural?' Claire rose up her eyebrows and closed her notebook. 'Check back at the history of the European Royalty.'

'This is _an incest_, Claire.' Alex

'' _**Incest**__ refers to any sexual activity between closely related persons__'_, I'm quoting Wikipedia now.' Claire leaned elbows over her small desk. 'This happens today too, Alex.'

'Again – it's unnatural.' Alex frowned. 'People just can't do that.'

'Okay.' Claire started playing with her pen. 'Say, you meet one beautiful girl. You want to know her. Then you go on a date and have sex.' Claire rolled her eyes and the audience laughed. 'Everything is so good, perfect really. You fall in love with her and suddenly BAM! She is your niece. Then what did you do?'

'That can't happen.' Alex laughed.

'Oh, it can. Universe is bitchy sometimes.' Claire said and one dark shadow passed through her eyes. 'So tell me. What did you do? Are you going to stop love her?'

'I have to.' Alex shrugged.

'It's so easy to say that.' Ana took their attention. 'How could you stop loving person just like that?'

'If she is a member of my family, I have to do that.'

'You are pure idealist, man!' Casey snorted. 'You can't just stop loving someone.'

'I'll do it if I have too.' Alex insisted. 'The nature doesn't work that way.'

'But we aren't the nature. We are people, humans. We can feel and love.' Claire looked at him intensely. 'We can't chose who we love. We cannot order in our heart who to love.'

'I can if I have to.' Alex shrugged.

'You can't do that.' Claire shook her head.

'How would you know? Are you in love with your… _uncle_?' Alex threw the question out of nowhere. The whole audience silenced. Claire opened her mouth, but then the ring announced that this class was over. She smiled.

'I guess you'll never know.' She said and her colleagues started talking again.

Alex stopped her at the door and Claire looked at him with annoyance.

'What are you doing, Claire?' He asked quietly.

'What am I doing?' She looked at him challenging again. 'You wanted to fight with me? You just did that. I just don't know what you thought with all this.'

'Is he your uncle?' He asked.

'He is the man I love.' Claire said and threw him one final look, before walked away. Peter was waiting for her already and had seen her talking with Alex. 'Hey.' She said and wrapped arms around his neck. He looked at her frowning.

'You want me to teach him a lesson?' Peter asked quietly, but she saw the flames in his eyes.

'Nope.' Claire brushed his lips with hers. 'I want you to take me home now.' She felt his hands on her waist and closed her eyes, enjoying at that touch. Soon she felt the nice warmth of their apartment. When she opened her eyes, his face was the same. 'Peter, what?'

'I don't like him!' He snapped and let her go. Claire made just few steps back and frowned at him.

'This is not something new. You don't like any of my friends.' She said and crossed arms before her chest.

'I don't like any of you men-friends.' Peter pointed out and placed her bag on the table.

'You are jealous.' She said.

'You know I am.' He narrowed his eyes. His honesty surprised her.

'You are afraid of loosing me?' Claire looked at him carefully. His eyes did not tell her anything. He hid his feelings now.

'No.' He said simply. 'I'm not afraid of loosing you.'

'Why?' She asked and waited for him to come near her.

'Because this…' Peter placed hand just above her heart. 'Belongs to me.'

Claire covered his hand, touched by his words. She shook her head and stared into his eyes.

'How can you talk to me like that and you don't believe me that this…' she placed hand over her stomach. '.. this is yours too!'

'Claire…' he pulled away and she bent over her shoulders. 'When you'll give up?'

'Never.' She said stubbornly and stretched her back again. 'Because this kid it's yours no matter you like it or not!'

'You know what I think, Claire. Just… stop it already, okay?' Peter turned back on her and went into their bedroom. Claire followed him.

'You'll see!' She said and sat on the bed, watching him changed his clothes. 'When that baby is born, you'll see!'

'Whatever!' Peter sighed and went into the bathroom. He closed the door quietly.

Claire looked at the closed door and slipped up into the bed. She sat with head, leaning at the headboard and legs, crossed in her ankles. It was sad thing really. Peter wanted to have a child so badly, but now when he was close to having it, he just could not believe it. Claire rolled up her blouse and looked at her stomach. She could see the small protuberance there. It was almost insignificant, but she could notice it. Claire trembled as she touched that place. It was hard, but nothing else. Except, her child was in there. Her smile widened. Peter's kid was there. Because of her work before, Claire thought that she was never going to be a mother. It did not fit with her activities.

Then Peter pulled her out of this and she focused only on her life with him and her study. She was too young and her coevals thought about different things than creating a family. Claire thought that she was just like them. She thought that she could live her life like a normal person on her age. She was wrong. Life just had showed to her that she was different. Not only because of her ability, but also because of the person she had chosen to be. Because of the person, Claire had chosen to love. She wanted to love and to be love by Peter. He was the only one in her life. He remained the only one Claire could love. As he told her, her heart belonged to him. However, he still could not trust her completely. Why he had so convinced that he could not have children? Who made him believe in this?

Claire slipped down on the bed and rolled down her blouse. She lay on her left side and folded her legs. Her hand remained on her stomach and she closed her eyes, thinking. She wondered about the baby. How it would look like? More like Peter or more like her. She preferred to look like Peter so he could finally believe her.

When Peter got out of the bathroom, Claire had fallen asleep. He pulled over her shoes and covered her with one warm blanket. Damn, she was beautiful! He could not blame the men looked at her. However, he could blame them if they looked at her too much. His possessive feeling was too much to ignore. Peter sighed and turned around to dry his hair in front of the mirror. He threw the wet towel onto the chair and leaned on the dressing table, starting at his reflection. He felt so old sometimes.

Claire sighed in her dream and Peter turned around to look at her. Why she had such an influence on him? Why she could hurt him so easily? Only one her word could make him furious. Only one word and he could kill for her. Did she know that?

Peter crawled onto the bed and his hand slipped over her leg and up until her arm. His eyes did not miss her face. She smiled. Even in her dream, she could feel him. Claire reached her left hand and covered his on her arm. Peter bent over and kissed her fingers. They were so delicate. Claire murmured and shifted in her dream, searching his body. Peter smiled. Yeah, he just smiled. He bent over once again and he kissed the crook of her neck. Just one kiss and he felt better. Claire moved her head, giving him better access to her bare skin. Peter rubbed his nose there and then his lips slipped under her earlobe. Claire whined and he smiled. His hand slipped over her face and he turned it enough to kiss her. His lips were soft, moving over hers. His hand slid in her hair and Claire opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled and then her mouth opened to welcome his.

Claire rolled in his arms and she ended up on her back with his elbows leaned at the both sides of her body. Peter pulled back slightly, just looking at her. She smiled again. Her hands buried in his hair.

'What are you doing?' She asked quietly. He never had acted in this way. He was so gentle and delicate with her now. There was something different in his eyes. Some change and Claire was not sure what it was. 'Peter?' His finger ended up on her lips and he shook his head.

'Don't talk.' He said huskily.

'But…' He kissed her again. And again, that was not the usual kiss he was giving her. This one was pleading. Peter never pleaded. Claire looked at him with confusion. Usually he was aggressive and made her go crazy almost immediately.

Now it was different. He was lazy. His hands slid slowly over her body. This time the desire came bit by bit. By the time when she was completely naked under his look, Claire wanted to scream from pleasure. Peter did not rush this time too. He just placed her on her left side and grabbed her hand on her hip when he slid in her waiting body with one quick move. She was lying on his arm and her head tilted painfully aback, waiting his every move.

'Peter, please…' She pleaded, looking at him. And then she saw it. She saw the love in his eyes when he found her lips and with one final move, brought them their peak.

Peter did not say anything. Just held her in his arms long after their climax. He lifted up only to put some sheet over their sweat bodies. Then she was in his arms again. Her head rested on his arm and leaned back on his chest. Her other hand rested on her waist.

'I love you…' She whispered and felt his peaceful breathing. Peter had fallen asleep. Claire closed her eyes too, but then something happened. She felt his hand lay over her stomach. It was as if he wanted to protect his child. Claire opened her eyes widely. She felt tears in her eyes. Maybe he was not ready to tell that aloud, but at least his subconscious claimed this child as his. Maybe that was a sign. Claire blinked furiously, trying to stop her tears. She slipped hand over his and closed her eyes again. One smile appeared on her lips. There was a hope for him.


	30. Chapter 29 First move

_**Chapter 29**__** First move**_

Claire entered in her fourth month. The morning sickness disappeared magically and she felt full with energy again. The baby existence was a taboo between Peter and her. They did not talk about it. It was like an elephant in the room. However, every night when they were on the bed and Peter fell asleep, his hand always rested on her belly. Claire stayed awake just for this moment. It was one of her favorites of the day. She smiled and covered his hand with hers. Just then, she was able to close her eyes and fell asleep.

The rumors about their status and relation continued. People wondered are they related or not. Peter and Claire, along the whole Petrelli clan, ignored the subject. They remained silence until one of the rumors did not threaten 'Nathan 's career. Angela was the one, announced in front of the media that _her son and his girlfriend_ are not related. She made it clear that they did not have_ any blood relation_.

Still, Peter and Claire looked too mysterious and demonstrated very scandalous behavior wherever they went. People saw Peter as the younger, always searching entertainment brother. In their eyes, Peter lived with the money of his family, drove fancy cars and had beautiful girlfriend. He looked spoilt and lazy. Claire always frowned as she wrote some article about Peter's life. The people's opinion did not worry him, but it hurt her. They did not know him. Nobody knew him. His life was everything than easy. The money he had was only his. He worked for them. He literally killed for them.

Peter did not share details about his work. Claire did not ask. If he wanted, he would tell her. She had learned his emotions. She had learned his feelings and already knew that his life was hard enough. Still, Claire could not believe that he could kill, without feeling anything. That was Peter. Maybe he had changed, but that much? He was darker than before. His eyes narrowed and his expression was different. However, Claire could not believe that he did not keep a little from his empathic side. He had to have it somewhere and it was her job to find it. This Peter scared her sometimes. He was too emotional, too animalistic sometimes. Yeah, that was sexy and whatever, but Claire wanted to know was he really that cold or that was only one mask.

There was something else. He had told her about his job. He had assured her that there was not any threat for his life. However, Claire felt scare every time he was gone for too long. That was ridiculous, because Peter had her ability and he practically could not been killed. Still, Claire felt scare.

One night it turned out that, she was right.

Peter was missing one week already and Claire was nervous already. He had to be here two days ago and still was missing. Claire practically bit her nails with concern. She skipped classes these days, waiting for him.

By the end of the week, she just thought to call the Police. Then something happened.

Claire just had switched off the lights in the living room, when she saw Peter appeared in front of her. She was ready to argue, but then his knees betrayed him and started to fall. Claire grabbed him, just before he hit the ground. They ended up on the floor. Peter lying with head rested on her lap. He breathed heavily and Claire felt something sticky over her hands. It was blood. She was sure without even looking at it. It was his blood, but how it was possible? He was not supposed to bleed in this way.

'Peter!' She wanted to scream, but her voice cracked. 'Peter what's wrong? Why…'

'I… He knew… He…' Peter coughed and her heart almost stopped in that sound.

'Why are you bleeding?'

'I…' He coughed again and Claire bit her lip to stop her tears rolling.

'Okay. Help me now… Just easy.' She talked at him while helped him got off the floor. 'Just few more steps…' Claire encouraged him, but he practically was lying over her. Since where she got that strength in her, Claire did not know, but it was a fact. 'Okay.' She said and helped him sat on the bed. She leaved him just for one minute to switch on the lights. When she turned around her blood froze. Peter was lying on the bed. His dark clothes had covered in blood and his face with bruises. 'Peter!' She whispered and forced her legs to move towards the bed.

'I am… fine.' He spoke weakly and his eyes opened. He stared at her intensely. 'I need … clean towels and…' He coughed again and that sound made her flinch.

'Who did this to you?' She asked and felt the anger rose up inside of her. It was easier to feel it. It was easier than scare.

'Claire… Towels…' He repeated again and she clenched her jaw. Peter would not tell her. Minutes later, she came back from the bathroom, holding one basin with water and clean towel. She helped him took off his dirty clothes and started cleaning his wounds. They were all over his chest and all were from the sharp object. Claire gulped painfully. This was not her first time cleaning his wounds. She remembered the day when he had fallen from the seventh story building. The difference now was that she allowed herself actually looked at him. Then it was only secret looks. Now, she could not resist on the urge to cry.

When she finished with his cleaning, Claire made him one strong bandage over his chest and covered his body with one warm blanket. Peter sighed tiredly and his eyes closed. Seconds later, he had fallen asleep. Claire looked at him and thought about how fragile he looked now. She clenched her tiny fists. He was not supposed to look in this way. He had to be strong, not delicate. Her fear for him became even stronger.

She cleaned the mess around the bed and then threw the dirty towels in the bathroom. The water in the basin was red from his blood and Claire bit her lip again. She had to be strong now.

When she got back into the bedroom, Peter still slept. She crawled beside him and just when she closed her eyes, Claire felt his hand over her stomach.

'We're good…' She whispered, knowing that he could not hear her, but still needed to say these words. Peter's hand remained there.

Later that night his temperature rose up and Claire was ready to call into Hospital, but he grabbed her hand just as she dialed the number.

'Don't… do that!' He hissed with closed eyes.

'Peter you are bad!' She almost cried. 'I have to do something!'

'No… hospitals!' His eyes opened widely. 'I'm gonna… be fine…'

'Tell me what I have to do then.'

'Nothing… I'm gonna… be… fine…' His eyes closed and she felt his body relaxed on the bed.

'Peter?' Her eyes widened. 'Peter! Wake up! Wake up, please!' She was about to cry, but there was no time for that. She had to do something. Something fast. Claire rushed into the bathroom and filled one basin with cold water. Then she grabbed few towels and went back into the bedroom.

She almost dropped the basin and the towels. Peter's body tossed over the bed and he mumbled something incoherent. Claire almost ran towards him. She soaked the first towel and slipped it over him. Then again and again, until the sheets beneath him got wet. An hour later, Claire saw him get calmed and the first sign of the sweat covered his upper lip. She allowed herself one sigh of relief and sat back on the bed. He was going to be fine.

Claire took the basin and towels back into the bathroom and then tried to change the wet sheets. She succeeded somehow and threw them onto the floor, putting new ones over the bed. Peter did not wake up. He just slept and his breathing was normal. Claire saw his peaceful face and finally calmed. The bruises were almost gone. Her ability started to work over him. She turned around to the window and saw the first sunlight, peering through the glass. Claire smiled tiredly and placed hands over her stomach.

'He is fine…' She repeated as a mantra. 'He is fine…' Claire closed her eyes for one moment. Just for one moment, she allowed herself to be calm. Then she heard him shifted on the bed and turned around. Peter was lying on his right side and was spreading arm to her half of the bed. Claire smiled and crawled into his arms.

She was tired from the sleepless night and now she only wanted one good sleep. Claire felt his hand covered her waist and pulling her closer. She snuggled in him, careful with his bandages, but she already knew that he was going to be fine. Peter sighed in his dream and his hand fell over her stomach. Claire smiled again and closed her eyes, preparing for sleep, but then something else happened. She felt some moves down on her stomach. It was barely perceptible, but Claire felt it. Her eyes snapped open. Maybe this was only her imagination. Maybe it was not… There was again. Light move just under Peter's hand. Claire covered her mouth and swallowed hard. Her baby. Their baby just moved for the first time.

'I love you…' She whispered and closed her eyes again, covering Peter's hand. 'I love you… both…'


	31. Chapter 30 You don’t know anything

_**Chapter 30**__** You don't know anything**_

Peter opened his eyes with the feeling that he was on his own bed. He blinked against the light coming from the window and then felt another thing. Claire. She slept in his arms and had wrapped arm around her waist and his hand rested over… He felt it. He felt the light move under his palm and pull over his hand abruptly. What the hell he was doing? Peter frowned and got off the bed, careful not to wake her up. She was sleeping and she looked tired. He looked at the mirror and saw the bandages she mad him. He bent over his look and touched the small blood spot over his heart. Then he sighed and pulled over the white bandages. His wounds had healed over the night. He knew that might happen. Still, he had a doubt this time. This time he was close to not healing.

Peter sighed and took a few steps towards the bathroom. He nearly fell down, tripped over the folded sheet. He bent over and lifted it up. It was still moist. Peter looked at Claire and then back on the sheet in his hands. She had changed the sheets and he did not remember that. Peter shook his head again and entered into the bathroom. Then he saw the bloody towels covered the one of the angles of the small room.

Claire had cleaned up his wounds. She had washed him and changed the sheets. That was why she looked so tired. One smile curved his lips and he threw the dirty towels into the laundry basket.

He took one shower and then peered into the bedroom. Claire still slept. He stared at her some time and then walked out of the bedroom, wearing only one white towel, wrapped over his hips. His hair was still wet and he left her in this way. He was fine now. Thanks to her. Thanks to her cares.

Peter frowned. Claire really loved him. He could see it in her every action. Then why she had cheated on him? Why she got pregnant? She claimed that she loved him, but then why…

The only other option was so ridicules and unreliable that he threw it out of his mind. He could not have children. Period! The thought itself was painful and he just had learned to deal about it.

Peter shook his head and went into the kitchen to make some coffee and some breakfast for Claire. Usually, he did not eat by this time of the day. When he looked at the clock and saw what time is it, he cursed. When he just opened his mouth to call her, Peter heard her scary voice.

'Peter?' She still was in the bedroom.

'Here!' He called and soon she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes observed his body worryingly and he crooked his face. 'I'm alive.'

'The question is why you even get hurt, Peter?' She crossed her arms before her chest and stared at him.

'It's part of my work, I can't tell you.' He snapped and sat on his hair. Claire sat opposite him and sighed, unfolding her rams and leaning elbows over the table.

'What is your work, Peter?' She asked quietly.

'I thought I told you.' He answered and narrowed his eyes.

'I know, but… You were practically sliced like a meat last night.' She stirred a bit and Peter resist on the urge to hug her. 'What's wrong? Why you can't tell me?'

'Claire…' He said warningly and gave her warning look.

'Don't look at me, damn it!' She snapped and her tone surprised Peter. 'He looked at me in the exact same way!'

'He?' Peer rose up his eyebrows and placed his mug on the table.

'You. You from the future. He saved me and then disappeared.'

'And he looked at you how?' Peter asked carefully. He felt jealous, which was ridiculous. He felt jealous by himself.

'With the same annoyed look! Like I'm something too fragile and you have to treat me like a doll.'

'But you are fragile now.' Peter pointed out.

'Stop that, damn it!' Claire got off the chair abruptly. 'You almost die in m hands last night! I need to know why!'

'If I die, you would be very rich…'

'Shut up!' Now she was practically yelling. 'You kinky bastard! You think I care about your money?'

'Claire…' Peter frowned and got off his chair too.

'Who do you think I am?' She stormed towards him. Claire turned around the table and stand before him. Her hands clenched in fists. 'Who do you think I am, Peter? One of your family?'

'Calm down!' He hissed but she lifted up her tiny fists and started hitting his chest.

'You almost died, damn it! I almost lost you! I can't… I can't do that again! Not again…I…' Claire burst into tears and that caught him totally unprepared. Still, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his hug. Claire tried to pull back, but ended up snuggling in him. 'I cannot loose you, Peter!' She whispered and he felt something very old grew up in his heart. His empathy, compassion… love, towards her.

Peter did not say anything. He just picked her up and she wrapped arms around his neck. Her head lay on his and he brought her back into the bed.

'Please stay…' She whispered and did not let him go. He just lay beside her, arms wrapped around her body. Claire placed one hand on his chest just above his heart.

'I'm here, Claire.' She felt his whisper in her hair. 'You don't need to be scared.'

'I love you, Peter…' She whispered and felt heart pounded and Claire knew that he fought with his feelings now.

She went to classes on the next day. Because of her pregnancy, Claire had chosen clothes loosen around her waist. Her colleagues still did not know about her condition, but her attitude suddenly changed. Claire spent most of her time sitting in some room and reading, instead of hanging around with her friends. When she was doing that, she held her books in front of her stomach.

The truth was that she was afraid and insecure in this pregnancy. She did not know what to do or how to protect that life inside of her. She played with the thought to call her mother and tell her about the baby. However, Claire was not sure about her reaction. Moreover, she was not sure if she was ready to announce her pregnancy before her family. What she could tell them when they asked her about the father? She could not convince Peter then how about her family.

He was waiting for her this time and Claire smiled as she walked toward him. She practically ran the last few steps.

'Hi!' She breathed and wrapped arms around his neck.

'Hi…' His hands rested on her waist and he pulled her closer.

'Let's go home.' She said and her lips brushed his.

'Oh…' He smirked lightly and closed his eyes teleported them back in their apartment. 'Shower?' Peter asked as she took off her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

'You wanna come?' Claire asked playfully. He just smiled and took off his clothes too. Claire already stood under the flowing water, giving him excellent view of her back. He joined her and his hands slipped around her waist and stood there. She felt his lips at the crook of her neck and tilted her head aside giving him better access to her skin. Then their lips met and she rubbed her back against his body. She was ready, but he wanted to tease her more. His hand slipped down between her thighs and she felt his fingers moving in and out of her wet core.

'Are you ready...' Peter asked and pushed her forward. Her palms placed on the wet tiles and she moaned when he slid into her wanting body.

'Oh, that is… good…' She moaned and the suddenly her moans became louder. His moves became jerker and soon she felt her on the edge. 'I'm oh… Peter!' Claire screamed, experiencing her climax. Peter followed her with few lazy moves.

Later, when they were lying on the bed and her head rested on his shoulder, Claire asked again.

'What happened last night Peter?'

'I don't want to talk about it!' He snapped abruptly.

'You have to tell me something!' She insisted.

'Why? The less you know the better!' He said again and she felt her hug tightened around her.

'Peter!'

'Fine!' He snapped and Claire could not believe in her luck. 'You wanna know? I'll tell you! The person I had to kill knew about me! I don't know how, but he knew!'

'But you have my ability. How…'

'He used drugs, Claire.'

'But we can't…'

'You don't know anything!' Peter sighed.

'Then tell me!'


	32. Chapter 31 Is it possible?

_**Chapter 31**__** Is it possible? **_

Peter could not believe it in what he was about to say. However, Claire deserved it. She deserved to know something. I was dangerous to tell her all, but she had to know one part, right? Maybe if she knew, she would be more careful about herself and... Peter closed his eyes for one moment, refusing to think about her baby. It was hers, not theirs. He had to remember that. He did not have to attach to that baby by any cause. Because it was hers, not theirs…

'Peter?' She called him quietly and he opened his eyes. 'You was just about to say…'

'Yeah…' Peter thought about for one moment and then continued. 'The man I had to kill knew my parents. He knew what they were capable of. He knew about my abilities and what I can do.' Peter shut his eyes. 'I was wondering why they would pay me so much to kill him. Then when I met him, I figure out. He had a lab, developing one serum. It was the same serum, drugged us while we were on the plane, remember?' Claire nodded. 'His lab produced it. Thanks to my brother, the real one, he knew about me, my family…' He looked at her. 'He knew about you. I had to stop him, but he was quicker and shot me with some darts. When I woke up, I was in that lab of his and he said that he was going to use me as a lab rat.' Peter's jaw clenched. 'Then he would come for my family and for you.'

Claire stirred. That was the last thing she had expected to hear.

'Why he was so angry, Peter?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'I didn't ask, but it looked like personal vendetta.'

'How did you get out?' She asked carefully.

'He came closer than he should.' Peer smiled ominously and his eyes shone with some darkness. 'I took his gun and shot him.' Claire winced. 'Just in his left shoulder.' Peter looked at her, but she was not sure if he looked at her at all. 'I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to see me free.'

'Peter…' Claire looked at his eyes. There was something more in there. They were dark, yeah, but… Claire felt the hint of the man Peter used to be. She saw the pain of one lost life.

'Then I killed him. With his gun.' Peter smiled bitterly this time. 'What an irony, huh? I killed him with his gun.'

'How did you get out?' Claire placed one hand over his chest. 'You said that that drug…'

'The lab is gone already, burned to the ground.' Peter said with flat voice. 'I had to do that too. Then I tried to regain at least one of my powers and…' He shrugged. 'I ended up here.'

'This is not your first time, right?' She asked and narrowed her eyes.

'Claire…' Peter avoided her eyes. 'I can' tell you more.'

'But you risked your life before, am I right?' Claire insisted.

'There was noting for me.' Peter shrugged again and his eyes darkened again. 'I had nothing to lose.'

Claire shifted and pressed one kiss over his bare chest. She felt him winced.

'You have now.' She said and then added. 'I have what to lose.'

Peter did not answer anything. He just held her into his hug and felt the exact moment when she fell asleep. He was completely confused now. Claire did not react in the way he had expected. She did not scream or cry. She just was there, right beside him. She listened to him and did not say one word, making him feel guilty. Peter had seen the scare in her eyes.

Claire did not like the life he had now. She did not ask him to leave either. She just let him to be himself and suddenly Peter felt confused. Yes, he knew that Claire loved him. She trusted him and that was obvious. She was ready on everything just to be with him. Then again, why she had cheated on him?

_Did she ever… _

That thought stuck into his mind and refused to go away. Peter closed his eyes, trying not to think about the impossible. He tried to forget, but the thought just was there.

_Did she ever…_

Peter clenched his jaw and his arms tightened around her small body. No, that was impossible! He could not. He just could not think about it.

_Maybe it is mine after all__… Maybe I could… _

Peter held back one moan and squeezed his eyes tightly. He had to sleep. He had to sleep and stop thinking. Claire shifted in his arms again and lay with his back on him. She snuggled into his warm body and Peter wrapped one arm around her waist. Just before he was falling asleep, his palm rested over her stomach. He did not feel it. His mind acted on its own rules and instincts. He did not pull back. He just fell asleep.

Claire woke up with the feeling of his palm over her stomach. She smiled and just then, her eyes opened against the morning light, peering through the window. She was afraid of move even little, because she would wake him up.

'I am awake.' He said sleepily and Claire smiled. Then one strange thought flashed through her mind – if he was awake why his hand was still on her stomach? However, he left it there and she felt him buried nose in her hair and inhaled deeply her scent.

'Good morning.' She said and tried to turn around, but Peter did not allow her. He slipped hand under her T-shirt and covered her breast, teasing her. 'Oh…' Claire moaned lazily. 'That's why you are awake?'

Peter did not answer. He slid his other hand under her body and covered her other breast too. His mouth sucked the edge of her earlobe and Claire felt nice thrills down on her spine. His tongue traced her neck and Claire turned around just in time for his hungry kiss.

One of his hands moved down on her body and buried between her thighs, just to find her wet and ready for him already. Claire felt his quiet laugh and then he slid into her with one quick thrust. His fingers teased the sensitive spot between he moved inside of her. Claire moaned with pleasure, waiting his every move.

'Now… Please…' She almost screamed and Peter increased the rhythm, making them both reaching the peak.

'Good morning.' He whispered in her ear, minutes later when they could breathe again.

'I like that good morning.' Claire said and rolled over so her lips could meet his. She gave him one quick kiss and then got off the bed, completely naked. Peter loved to see her like that, because he knew that no one else could. Then he frowned, seeing the small protuberance of her stomach as he walked into the bathroom.

_Was it possible__?_

_Was that kid his?_

_Was he going crazy now?_

'Peter, are you coming?' He heard her calling him.

'Sure.' Peter answered her and got off the bed.


	33. Chapter 32 Ask me

_**Chapter 32**__** Ask me **_

Two weeks after Peter's injury and his reveal at Claire, they still kept quiet about the baby. They still did not talk about it. He still held her in his arms every night. Every morning Claire woke up with his hand lying over her stomach. She loved it. It was as if he had accepted that child. She thought that he already did and just then, he woke up. His hand lay there just few more minutes and he pulled it back. The strange thing was that he left his hand there few moments more every day. Then he acted as if nothing had happened. He acted as if this baby did not exist. These were the moments, making her sad. Claire did not know how to act on all this. Therefore, she cried every time when he was gone. Every time he was away, Claire sat on the sofa and cried aloud. Nobody could hear her. Nobody could help her in all this… only Peter. However, he still refused to believe.

Claire got thinner. She lost her appetite again and that reflected on her almost immediately. Only her stomach showed that she was pregnant. However, she still wore blouses loosened around her waist. Her breasts were bigger than before and her friends asked her as a joke if she went to some surgeon lately. Claire just smiled and did not answer.

Strange as it seemed, Peter did not notice her behavior. He was too tired every night when he came home. He missed all day and brought back home later than usual. Claire already slept. They did not have sex in two weeks so that made her even suspicious. Was he cheating on her? She knew that sounded ridicules. Peter would not do anything like this. But he was not the same as before. This Peter was different. This Peter reminded her about the one, saved her from the incoming train. He was… distant, cold sometimes. He could be rude and jealous. He could be too emotional or too cold for her taste. This Peter was unpredictable.

All this soon got into her nerves. Claire walked across the apartment, and wondered where he is every time Peter was missing. She was nervous at her classes, wondering about exact same thing. Her body was there, but her mind was wandering. Her thoughts were the same – every time. Where was Peter? What was he doing? Strange, but the killing was not the problem here anymore. Claire knew that this was wrong, but she just could not stop it.

'Claire?' Ana called her and Claire looked at her absentminded.

'Uh…' She muttered.

'The class is over.' Ana looked at Casey then back at Claire. 'Are you alright?'

'Who? Me?' Claire grabbed her book and forced one smile on her face. 'I'm perfect.'

'You don't look perfect to me.' Casey frowned. She fixed her brown hair behind her ear and looked at Claire closely. 'Are you sure you do not want help?'

'I'm fine!' Claire shoved the books into her bag and looked at her friends. 'I have to go now.' She said and tried to pass beside Ana, but she grabbed her wrist. Claire stopped and looked at her with confusion.

'Do you want to come with us? We can hit some bar and make fun. I'm sure Peter won't mind. We can drink and relax. What do you say?'

Claire used to love these places. She started her job like this – hitting some bar. Then she had found that _Agency_ and that was how she had met Peter again. Now it was different. She thought about bars, drinks and filthy places. Then she thought about her baby, and how dangerous, that might be for it.

'No, thank you.' She said and freed her hand. 'I have to go. I'm tired and I need to relax for tomorrow.'

'Relax?' Casey looked at her strangely. 'Claire are you sure you are okay? You don't act like yourself lately.'

Claire felt one move in her stomach and barely suppressed the urge to touch that place. Yes, she was different and she was literally different from before. One little baby grown inside of her womb and needed her now more than Claire needed some fun. She smiled and shook her head.

'I'm fine just I need to catch up with some classes.' Claire nodded at her friends. 'Bye, girls. See ya tomorrow.'

'Bye Claire.' Ana said and both with Casey watched her walked away, pulling out the keys from her pocket. 'I swear, there is something different in her.' She murmured and Casey nodded.

'I think you are right. I'm curious.' She said and shook her head. Claire did not turn back. She walked straight to her car and sighed in the minute she got in there. Her hands rested over the wheel and she closed her eyes for one second. Now she had to go home. Peter probably would not be there or if he was, he was already sleeping. The baby moved again and this time, Claire pressed hand over her stomach.

'It's okay baby. We're fine.' She said and then started the engine.

The apartment was dark when Claire went back home. She sighed tiredly and then ordered some food at the phone. _Italian_. She could not believe, but she would eat Italian food. Claire was not a fan, but obviously, her baby was.

'Just like your father…' Claire murmured and went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Peter came home holding two paper bags. Claire just got out of the bathroom. She wore only one white towel, wrapped around her body.

'Hi. Can you help me?' Peter said and Claire took one of the bags. They walked into the kitchen. 'Are you sure that this is for you? I met the Italian guy downstairs.'

'Hi.' Claire said and pressed one quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. 'It is for me… kind of. I'm not hungry, but the baby is. And he/she wants Italian.'

Peter looked at her strangely. Claire could almost read his thoughts now. She saw the shadow of the doubt passing through his eyes, but it was so quick and she thought that maby this is only hers imagination.

'I'm gonna take a shower and I'll join you.' Peter said and practically ran out of the room. Claire looked at him strangely. What happened in his mind? She shrugged and settled the table. However, her baby was very hungry and Claire could not wait for Peter.

When he came back, wearing only his pajama pants and saw her eating, Peter was amused. He sat beside her and Claire looked at him, still chewing her food.

'What?' She asked with full mouth.

'You are eating _risotto_?'

'Um… yeah.' She took another bit.

'You are eating _risotto_ with vegetables?' He still could not believe of what he had seen.

'Yup.' Claire nodded and her tongue gathered one grain from her low lip. Peter frowned.

'Claire, you hate _risotto_!'

'I still hate it.' She said and practically skimmed her plate.

'Then why are you eating it?'

'Because it's not me.' Claire rolled eyes to her stomach. Peter shook his head and took his fork. Claire reached and took one piece from _Amaretto Cream Filled Cake__. _'Damn, I love this!' She closed her eyes after her first bit and Peter totally forgot about his eating.

_She ate his favorite food. _

_She ate his favorite desert._

_She said her baby liked it._

What was wrong with this picture? Peter shook his head and concentrating over his food. He ate it, but he did not feel the taste of his meal. Something was happening with his mind and he could not control it.

Later, when they were lying on the bed and he had hugged her as usual, Claire suddenly spoke.

'You still care about me?' She replaced the word '_love'_ with '_care'_ . She still wanted to heard these words from him, but from some reason, he still kept them for himself. He only admitted that he cared about her.

'Why are you asking?' He did not answer and she suddenly got scared.

'Answer me.'

'Why do you wanna know?'

'Answer me, damn it!' Claire sat on the bed and looked down on him. 'I just wanna know!'

'There must be a reason for all this.' Peter rubbed his eyes and then looked at her.

'There is!' Claire snapped and crossed arms before her chest.

'And?'

'You wanna know it? Fine!' She narrowed her eyes. 'You are getting late. You are not talking with me as we used to talk before. Damn, we didn't have sex in two weeks!'

'Is that all this is about? The sex?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'Did you hear what I just said?' Claire looked at him furious. 'It's not only the sex!'

'Could you skip that part and ask me what you really wanna know?' Peter said with annoyance, but Claire shook her head.

'I don't want to ask you that!' She said and for his surprise, her voice lowered.

'Why?'

'Because… I'm afraid of the answer.' She said and turned her head to the window. All of her anger was gone and she wanted to hide her pain from him. However, that was Peter and she could not hide from him so easily. She felt his hand slipped up on her arm and then pulled her down on the bed.

'Look at me.' He said and Claire almost refused to do that. However, something in his voice made her do that. She lay with face against him and his hands slipped around her body, flipping her on top of him. Claire rested hands on his chest and Peter buried hands in her hair. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me what you see.'

Claire listened to him, but the thing was that she could not see anything. It was dark in the room and even if it was lighter, Peter always succeeded to hide his feelings well.

'I…' She said, but his kiss interrupted her. It was a soft kiss, pleading, apologizing one. Claire almost cried. He never had kissed her like this before. His hands slid down her body and wrapped over her waist. He was careful, Claire thought. He was not thinking only for her. He was protecting her baby too. That already made her cried. Peter saw that. He gently put her beneath him and kissed every single tear.

He was gentle. His hands were careful as he pulled over her T-shirt and her pants. His kisses brought more tears into her eyes, but Claire did not want him to stop. She loved him like this. She loved his kisses, tracing her body down to her stomach. He stopped there for one second and then placed butterfly kisses back up to her mouth. He was not ready yet, Claire thought. He was not ready to accept this child as his, but she could see the first steps in him.

Peter kissed her again and she felt his hands slipping up and down on the both sides of her body. Then she found them grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. Claire allowed him that. She allowed him slid into her with one smooth thrust. His lips were still over hers and Claire still felt his tongue moving in her mouth and playing with hers, mimicking the movements of his hips. Claire clung on his shoulders and when his moves became faster and jerker; she dug nails deep into his skin. He did not say a word and when she opened her eyes, feeling close to her peak, saw him watching her. He watched her face and suddenly she could not resist more. Her hands released his shoulders and grabbed his face, kissing him while they both leaved their orgasm.

Few minutes later, Claire already was lying in his arms. Her head rested on his bare chest and her leg slipped between his. She drew small circles over his upper body.

'I do.' Peter said suddenly.

'What?'

'I still care about you.'

'Okay…' Claire smiled.

'And no.'

'What 'no'?'

'I'm not cheating on you!' he said quietly and Claire pressed one soft kiss over his chest.

'Thank you.' She said and felt his hand rubbing her back. 'I'm going on ultrasound tomorrow. Do you wanna come with me?' Her question surprised even her.


	34. Chapter 33 Protect me

_**Chapter 33**__** Protect me **_

Peter suppressed the urge to get off the bed. He just clenched his jaw and tried to sound normal. It did not work.

'Why don't you call the father?'

For his surprise, Claire got off the bed and he looked at her with surprise. She rummaged into her purse and suddenly pulled out her cell phone.

'What are you doing?' Peter asked, frowning.

'You want me to call the father?' She snapped and dialled some number. 'Fine! I'm gonna call him!' She sounded furious. Peter stated to feel regret about asking.

'Claire!'

'I'm getting tired already!' She said and Peter heard his phone rang. He frowned and stared at her.

'What the Hell?'

'You have to pick up!' Claire waved at the nightstand. 'Come on! Probably it's important!'

Peter sighed and took his phone. He saw Claire's name as a Caller ID.

'What are you doing?' He asked once again and this time Claire got mad. She practically threw the phone against him and Peter barely succeeded to move out of its way.

'I'm calling the father! You wanted that, remember?' She screamed and he suddenly appeared in front of her grabbing her wrists. 'Let go of me!' She tried to move, but Peter held her tight.

'Stop with this childish games okay?' He hissed.

'I'm not a child!' Claire hissed. 'I'm carrying one! Yours!'

'Shut up, Claire!' His eyes shone dangerously. He glared at her.

'I won't!' She tried to move again, but again he did not allow her. 'You know what?' She tried to find his eyes in the darkness. 'I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you not believing in me!'

'And what you're going to do?' He asked with low voice, but Claire gave up. She felt tired. Tired of fighting and arguing with him. She just wanted him beside her.

'Nothing.' Claire said quietly and looked at his eyes. 'Nothing… I am sorry. Just… I am tired. Can we sleep now?'

'Claire…'

'I'm serious Peter.' She completely relaxed her body into his hands and he released the grip over her wrists.

Claire crawled onto the bed and lay over her right side, closing her eyes. One baby kick made her stir and soon she felt Peter lying behind her and pulling the blanket over her body. He felt his arm wrapping over her body and… his hand rested on her stomach. He was awake and Claire could not stop the hope, growing inside her. Maybe he would…

'I am going to pick you up after your classes.' He said, in her hair. Claire shut her eyes tightly and nodded. She did not want him to see her tears.

'3 PM.' she said quietly.

'Okay.' Peter answered her and soon he felt her normal breathing. Claire had fallen asleep and he just gazed the darkness, wondering what the Hell was wrong with him.

Claire woke up early and went out for her classes. Peter still slept. She took the car and was in front of her campus just in time. Claire sighed with annoyance and flipped out her hair, just before she could enter into her classroom. She felt the eyes of her friends and looked around to see them. They waved at her and Claire saw one free place there. She made few steps when she felt one hard kick in her stomach.

'Oh.' It was hard than usual and she laid her hand there just for one second.

'Claire, are you okay?' Anna got of her chair and grabbed Claire's arm.

'Sure.' Claire tried to smile and released small sigh. 'I skipped the breakfast this morning and my stomach doesn't agree with me.'

'Oh.' Ana nodded and sit back on her place. She did not have a chance for more questions, because their professor entered into the room. Claire rubbed her stomach secretly. _It's okay_, she thought_. It's okay, baby…_

Claire pulled out her notebook and started taking notes. She was too busy doing that and did not notice Alex, sitting few rows behind. He stared at her and thought about something very different from this class.

It was close to 3 PM, when this class was finally over. Claire sighed tiredly and stretched her back. Her back hurts and she thought that it was probably from the long sitting. She got off slowly, frowning and put back the notebook into her bag.

Just as he passed beside the campus toilets, Claire felt one man's hand, gabbed her wrist and pushing her inside. She almost bumped against the wall, but luckily stopped in time. She took a deep breath and turned around to see Alex shoving her against the wall. _The baby…_ That thought flashed through her mind immediately. She had to protect it.

'Alex! What are you doing?' Claire asked angrily and saw his face coming close to her. His hands grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall. Claire could not move.

'I'm sorry Claire.' His face almost touched hers and Claire barely escaped his lips, turning her head around. 'Please! Look at me! What do you want? Money? I have it!'

'Alex, please!' She tried to get free, but he did not allow her.

'Tell me Claire!' He tried to kiss her again and she felt that she was going to throw up. 'Come on!'

'Alex, stop!' She almost screamed but then he got angry and shook her body, slamming her against the wall.

'You are going to…'

'No! Please stop!' Her eyes widened in panic. That hit against the wall was not something new for her. She knew the pain. However, now was different. _The baby…_ She had to protect her baby.

'Claire…'

'I'm pregnant, please!' Claire cried and the shock of her words made him loosened his grip. Claire used this moment and ran out of the toilets. She crossed almost the whole yard crying. Then she saw Peter waiting for her. Claire could not help but wrapped arms around his neck and her sobs made him hug her tighter.

'What's wrong?' He asked, but she still was in shock. 'Claire…'

'Just hug me, please.' She sniffed and felt his arms rubbing her back calmingly.

'Somebody hurt you?' He asked carefully and for her surprise, she found herself nodding. She felt his arms tightened around her. 'Who?' Now his voice changed and Claire pulled back slightly to look at him. Her teary eyes stared at his furious ones. 'Tell me!'

'So you could kill him?' She said huskily, feeling powerless in his hands.

'That is an option, yeah.' He said.

'Then I'm not telling you!'

'Why not?' Peter asked, staring into her eyes. 'It's not like I haven't…'

'Peter please. Let's go, okay?' Her voice was thick. 'I'm tired and I need to sleep after the hospital.'

'Are you sure?' He looked at her quizzically.

'I'm sure.' She said and saw his nod at her. Peter slipped hand around her waist and pulled her closer as they walked to her car. That was not the end, Peter thought. That person would pay… with bloody tears. Peter swore in that and helped Claire to get into the car.

They drove off straight to the Hospital. Claire had not spoke through the whole way. Peter had not said a word either. When he parked the car, Claire looked at him and leaned back on her seat.

'I know you still do not believe me, but… please be with me today. Stay with e in that room. I don't want to be alone there.' Her voice was weak and she hated when she sounded in that way. However, now she did not care so much. Claire needed Peter.

Peter sighed and his hands clenched the wheel. His first reaction was to say 'no'. It was normal for him to say that. It was normal for him to act like that, as if he did not care. The truth was that he did. Maybe not for the baby, but he cared about Claire. His new and his old self battled in this moment. The old Peter would support her. He would stay with her and care for her enough to say some nice words. His new self preferred to stay aside from this. He preferred to watch and not get involved too much. The truth was that he already was. He was so deep that he could not see the surface anymore.

Night after night, he caught himself, just lying there and his hand rested over her stomach. She was sleeping and he could feel the movements of the new life inside of her. Sometimes he called himself a jerk. Sometimes he called himself a fool. However, there was something in this baby. There was something, telling him that he is not foreigner to it. It was so confusing, but Peter still was there and his hand still was over it. He was trying to protect him. Why? What was the connection? Was it possible?

'Okay…' He heard himself saying this word. 'I'll come.'

'Really?' Peter looked at her and despite her tiredness; he could swear that her face shone. Claire unbuttoned her seatbelt and leaned towards him. Before he was able to react, she gave him one kiss. It was not passionate. It was tender and full of hidden promises. 'Thank you.' She said and opened her door, getting out of the car. Peter shook his head and followed her.


	35. Chapter 34 Time for payback

_**Chapter 34**__** Time for payback**_

Peter still could not believe on what he was doing now. He was walking with Claire through the hospital's corridor. He was going to be with her on her first ultrasound. How could he say yes to this? Feeling her fingers, laced with his in strong grip, Peter understood that not only he was surprised from his actions now.

Claire was scared, he could tell. Since the moment she had thrown herself in his arms, she acted like scared bunny. Peter frowned. He did not like to see her like that. She had to be strong. She always was and always would be. He would make sure of that.

'Stop shaking!' He snapped.

'I can't!' Claire answered him quietly and he cursed in mind. The person did this to her would pay. The price Peter was going to ask from him would be high. He wanted blood. His blood.

They stopped in front of the cabinet of the doctor, admitted her the first time. She knocked and Peter opened the door so she could enter first. Claire rose up her eyebrows. That was something new.

'Good afternoon!' the male doctor greeted them and showed Claire one medical table to sit. She listened to him and placed hands on her lap nervously. Peter was standing not so far away from her. He had not decided what his role was going to be here. 'Okay. Let's see your baby, Claire.' Doctor's words made her look at Peter, but his face was blank as usual. She lay back on the table and rolled up her thin blouse. She felt the unpleasant coldness of the gel, squirmed onto her belly and flinched.

'I know it's cold, but we have to see that baby.' The doctor smiled and Claire tried to smile too. 'Do you wanna know the sex of your baby?'

'I don't know.' Claire looked at Peter unable to decide. His look at her said everything. She had to do that. He was not ready. 'Let it as a surprise.' She said and the doctor shrugged.

'Okay.' He said and pressed the affix over her belly Claire felt small pressure and soon she heard the first heartbeats of her baby.

'Is that…' She asked and the doctor nodded.

'Your baby's heartbeats, yeah…'

'Oh.' That was all Claire could say.

Peter just stood by the door. He thought that he would be there only to support Claire. Nothing more and nothing less. She had to realize that. However, something happened and he found himself close to Claire's place and staring at the monitor. His heart jumped in the moment he had heard the heartbeats of that baby. Claire grabbed his hand and he just stood there, unable to move.

'Strong and healthy baby.' The old doctor said and pulled back the affix. 'Congratulations!'

'Thank you!' Claire said and waited until he cleaned her stomach with some napkin. Just then Peter realized just what he was doing and released Claire's hand.

'I'll be waiting for you outside!' He said and practically ran out of the room.

For the person, killing people just with one blink of his eye, sometimes literally, Peter acted really stupid. He thought that he was not at himself. That was not him standing there, beside of Claire. That was his old mushy self. He needed some control over this situation. He needed his clear mind back.

Claire showed up just few minutes after him. She held some prescription and her jacket had hooked over her arm. She looked pale, but when she saw him, she frowned.

'What the Hell is wrong with you?' She asked him abruptly. Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm fine, but thanks for asking,' Ha answered and turned his back on her. Claire followed him with small steps. She practically ran after him. However, her anger rose again. She grabbed his hand and Peter looked at her briefly, continued walking.

'I'm not gonna run after you!' She snapped again.

'You'll have to!' He said, but slowed down his walk.

'We have to stop at some pharmacy in our way home.' Claire said after she buttoned her seatbelt and leaned back on her seat.

'Why?' Peter asked casually and saw her closing her eyes tiredly.

'The baby is too small and I need to eat more. I don't have appetite lately, so…'

'Anemia.' Pete murmured and started the engine.

'What?' Claire threw him one surprised look.

'Nothing!' He snapped and left her wondering.

Later, when they got home, Claire took one quick shower and fell asleep almost immediately. Peter had the opportunity to think about in silence. That was dangerous for him now, because he caught himself wondering about her baby. He wondered about his ability to have children. Not now. Now he thought about the man, tried to rape Claire. His fist clenched and his eyes darkened. Peter embraced his dark side completely. He knew that Claire would not tell him about that person. It was strange, because she did not have problems with him killing people, which she did not know, but it was different with the people she did know.

Peter frowned and got off the couch. He went straight at the bedroom and saw her still sleeping. His eyes followed her curves and he frowned even more. The old Peter would not do that. He would not use his power over her. The old Peter would except her answer and just supported her. However, the old Peter would not sleep with her either.

Peter crouched beside the bed and stared at her face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

'Come on, Claire. Show me.' He whispered and his eyes snapped open. 'Show me what happened!'

Pictures of a violence and fear started popping up in front of his eyes. He felt her scare and he felt the lust of the boy, trying to rape her. Peter tilted his head and saw his face clearly. Alex. The person of the ball. The person, Claire shared a kiss. Oh, that was too easy. Peter felt his jealousy rose above his other feelings. He closed his eyes again and the picture disappeared.

Alex had ability, so tracing him was not going to be a problem for Peter. He touched Claire's face and clenched his jaw.

'Don't worry, Claire. He's going to pay.' Peter said and in the next moment was gone.

Hiro's ability worked its job and Peter appeared just in the middle of Alex's living room. He lived in one ordinary student's apartment. It was small. Nothing too expensive. Peter looked around and saw the boy walking out of the kitchen. Peter smiled ominously and sat on the beige sofa.

'Nice place you have.' He said with deep voice and Alex dropped his glass on the floor.

'Wha-…' His eyes widened, but Peter did not move. He could smell the scare in the other man.

'What am I doing here?' He lagged the words and slowly got off the sofa. 'Come on! I thought you are smart guy!'

'Claire told you?' Alex gulped painfully. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…'

'Usually, I would tell you – _'don't worry'_ and _'I'm not gonna harm you'_.' Peter interrupted him and narrowed his eyes. 'I won't tell you this now!' He reached hand and dragged Alex to him, using telekinetic. Soon his fingers was around Alex's neck. He looked at him with fear in his eyes. Peter could not blame him. 'I know that she is a beautiful woman.' He said and tilted his head. 'I couldn't blame you for wanting to have her.' Peter tightened his grip and Alex's eyes widened. 'But… you almost rape her!'

'I didn't…' Alex coughed and Peter felt his heartbeat accelerate under his grip.

'You almost did, you bastard!' He snarled and threw Alex against the wall. He hit it and fell on the ground with thud sound. Peter was there with just few steps. Alex was on his knees and trying to breathe. 'That was a mistake!' Peter growled and grabbed his jacket lifted him up. Alex swayed before him and grabbed his throat.

'But she is pregnant!' Alex said huskily. 'I never could…'

'Shut up!' Peter snapped.

'It's yours, right?'

'Yes!'

_What?! _Peter could not believe in his ears. Was that he?

'I'm sorry, okay? I'll never touch her again!' Alex spread hands in truce. 'I promise!'

'You better!' Peter snarled and closed his eyes, using Hiro's power again. When he opened them, he was already in his apartment and one very angry Claire glared at him from the bedroom door.

'Where have you been?' She asked with arms crossed around her chest.

'It's not of your business!' Peter snapped and passed beside her. Claire followed him and saw him took of his T-shirt and sat on the bed with closed eyes.

'Peter!' She came closer and Peter could see her bare legs in front of him. Claire wore only one of his T-shirts.

'Damn, Claire! Just leave it! Okay?' Peter said through clenched teeth, but felt her hands burring in his hair and pulled his head aback so he could see her.

'You went to see Alex, right?' She asked and her eyes shone. 'How did you know?'

'I saw your thoughts and I told you to back off now!' He said, but he left himself in her hands.

'Is he… alive?' Claire asked and clenched her fists in his hair. Peter looked at her and his lips spread in one kinky smile.

'You'll find out tomorrow, I guess.' He said and saw the flames burned in her eyes.

'Fuck you!' She snapped.

'With pleasure.' Peter murmured and released from her grip, just to bury his face between her thighs. His tongue found her almost immediately and he felt her yelped in his hands.

'What are you doing?' She asked, but Peter felt her tremble and wrapped arms around her legs. His tongue flicked her sensitive skin and soon she buried hands in his hair again. 'Oh.. mhm…fuck…' She murmured and Peter knew that she was close. Her hips bucked against his tongue. However, he was not finish. He slid two fingers into her and felt her grabbing his hair, tugged it painfully. He just smiled and speeded up his moves until she screamed, living her climax and her hands fell over his shoulders.

Just then, Peter wrapped arms around her waist and pushed her onto the bed. She still breathed heavily. Her eyes glared at him.

'Screw you!'

'So you want more?' Peter smiled ominously again and she saw him took off his pants and boxers just with one move. He lay over her and Claire could feel his arousal, pressing her thigh. 'He is alive, by the way. Just... scared...' Then with one quick move, he took off her T-shirt. He draped her knees over his shoulder as he dove into her with one quick move, making her grab the sheets and arching her back towards him. Honestly, Alex was the last thing in her thought now. His moves became faster and deeper and soon Claire felt herself on the edge.

'Don't stop…' She moaned every time he pulled back. 'Don't… fuck… I'm… Close…OW!' She screamed when he changed the angle and hit just the right spot to make her come again. He followed her with few lazy moves and soon she felt him lying completely exhausted over her.

'Are … you okay?' He asked and Claire opened her eyes just in time to see him pulled out of her. His look dropped on her stomach and she could not suppress her smile.

'I'm fine. We are…' Claire said and met his eyes. Peter just nodded and lay behind her back, taking her in his arms. 'I love you.' She said and felt his kiss on her shoulder.

He was dark and emotional sometimes, but he still cared about her. Claire took his hand and kissed his hand. He had not kill Alex. He had stopped. Claire knew that he did that, because of her. She could not stop him, doing his job, but she could stop him killing an innocent man. That was something, right?


	36. Chapter 35 Save this moment

_**Chapter 35**__** Save this moment **_

Since that night, Claire did not ask him about his job. She thought that Peter had his own right to chose how to live and since he had chosen this – Claire had to agree. He was different though. He was distant sometimes. She felt some coldness and some… fear. She knew that this was probably part of her imagination, but she could swear in this.

The next day was pure challenge for her. She had Psychology and it was so boring that she almost fell asleep. Claire had not slept much the previous night. It was Peter's fault of course. She smiled and looked down at her notebook, scratching something, completely irrelevant with the subject of this class. One part of the night Claire had spent with Peter and the other, their little baby had kicked her stubbornly. It was not hard and Claire usually loved these moments. However, this night her baby just could not stop. Still, she could not wipe out the smile of her face that morning.

She was good. Her baby was good. Peter was in her life in a way she could only dreamed of before. Some people would think that her life was a fairytale now. Her smile faded. It was not even close. She thought that she could handle with Peter's resistance, but it was hard. It was fight and sometimes, Claire thought that she was going to lose it.

Yeah, Peter was with her and told her that he would not leave her. However, Claire could not stop thinking about the time after her pregnancy. When she came home with the baby, then what? What would be Peter's reaction? Was he gonna love it? Hate it? It would be sad if Peter hated his own heir.

'Miss Bennet?' Her professor asked and she looked at him with bored expression.

'Yes?' She did not even try to hide it.

'Did you listen?'

'I'm sorry.' Claire said apologizing. 'I got distracted.'

'From what?' The old professor frowned.

She just opened her mouth to say something not very pleasant about him, when the bell announced the end of this class. Claire just smiled at him and he walked away, still frowned. She put her notebook back on her bag and got off carefully. Her back and waist hurt like Hell and Claire suppressed one painful moan.

'Crap!' Claire cursed quietly and waited until her friends got out of the room. Then she put hands on her waist and rubbed the painful place. Claire closed her eyes and released one tired breath.

'It hurts, isn't it?' One woman's voice scared her and Claire looked at the door. She saw one young black-haired woman standing there. Her skin had tanned so Claire understood that she is new here.

'What?' She asked quietly and put hands on her hips.

'My mother had the same look on her face when she was pregnant with my brother.' The young woman, almost girl shrugged and went in. 'Hi, I'm Laura.'

'Laura?' Claire frowned but took her hand. 'You are not from around, aren't you?'

'LA.' She said and looked around nervously.

'And what are you doing in New York?'

'My father got promotion and here I am…' Laura spread arms and smiled shyly. 'I'm studying Psychology.'

'And you are very open person.' Claire tilted her head.

'Sorry.' Laura blushed. 'It's my first day and I'm nervous. When I'm nervous I talk much so…'

'It's okay.' Claire said. 'But you got late for your class. We just finished.'

'Really? Damn!' Laura cursed quietly and Claire could not help, but smile. She knew that feeling. 'I'm sorry!' Laura blushed again.

'Don't worry. You better not late for the next one.'

'Thanks. You're studying _Psychology_ too?'

'Nope.' Claire took her bag and they walked out of the room. 'Nurse.'

'What?'

'I wanna be a nurse someday.' Claire shrugged.

'Oh!' Laura said, but then stared at her face. 'Your face is kind of familiar…'

'I'm Claire Bennet.' She said and Laura stopped suddenly.

'And Peter Petrelli is your boyfriend?' Her jaw almost dropped. 'He is so…'

Claire chuckled.

'Yes.' She tilted her head. 'I know.'

'You are so lucky!'

Her smile faded.

'You have no idea how lucky!'

'I'm sorry! Did I say something?' Laura said apologizing.

'No, no!' Claire shook her head. 'Don't worry.'

'So the baby is his?'

'Yeah, yeah it's his.' One sad smile passed through Claire's face.

'But you look so sad.' Laura looked at her with confusion.

'It's okay.' Claire said and looked at the young girl. 'Look, I don't know you, but can see that you are one good person. Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' Laura nodded.

'Please don't tell anybody about this.'

'About what? Your pregnancy?' Laura almost whispered. 'Is that a… secret?'

'I prefer to keep that for us. Okay?' Claire insisted.

'But your friends…'

Claire shook her head.

'I don't have real friends. Not close friends anyhow.' _Only Peter, _she thought.

'I know that feeling.' Laura said with sad smile. 'Being new too many times…' She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. 'Oh crap! I'm getting late for my next one! Maybe we would meet again, Claire Bennet! I promise to keep your secret! Bye!' Laura waved and practically ran down on the hallway. Claire saw her walked in another room and almost bumped with Alex at the door. Claire smiled and turned around. Her hand slipped on her waist again and she frowned. Damn, it hurt! Claire released one tired breath and walked out of the campus.

It was cold, even for the late November. It was raining and the whole weather was dark and depressive. Claire hid her nose in the collar of her coat. She opened her umbrella and practically ran through the campus yard. Peter was waiting for her outside and when she saw him, her face shone. Claire saw the strange expression of his face, but she did not care. She closed up her umbrella and wrapped arms around him.

'Hi.' She said and her lips touched his. 'I missed you.'

'Are you okay?' He asked, but she felt his hands on her waist.

'I'm fine.' Claire rested head on his chest and closed eyes just for one moment. It was enough for him to teleport them into their apartment. Claire released her grip around the umbrella and felt it thud onto the floor.

'Claire…' His voice was strange.

'Just hold me, okay?' She asked. Her eyes still closed. Peter did not say a word. He took her bag and put it over the table. Claire felt his hands under her knees and in the next moment, she was already in his arms.

Peter put her on the bed, but she did not let go of him.

'Please.' She said just one word. One word, but it was enough for him. He was ready to fight for her. He was ready to kill for her. Now, he wanted just this. She wanted him, holding her in his arms.

Claire waited for him, until he sighed and lay next to her, pulling her closer. She smiled on her chest and her eyes closed. She felt his hands rubbing her back and then slipping down on her waist. His calming movements drifted her off. Claire felt the light moves of her baby inside of her, as if it felt safe between its parents. She fell asleep with light smile on her face.


	37. Chapter 36 The cure

_**Chapter 36**__** The cure **_

He held her every night since then. Every night she fell asleep in his arms and every night he let her closer to himself. It was not hard for her to get in there. It was hard for him to let her. Peter still kept some distance though. He still tried to ignore the talks about the upcoming baby. Tried really hard not to think about his and hers life after that baby born. He had not seen himself as a father. Most of all he thought he never would be. After his sickness in his childhood, he knew that he would never have a child. His heart grew cold about this thought and he literally avoided children.

Yeah, he was different before, but still… There was something dark in the old Peter too. He had dedicated himself of caring about dying people. He cared about people in general, but he did not allowed himself get close to children. The only exceptions were his nephews Monty and Simon. They were great kids, but Peter was not close with them. He never was. He did love them of course. They were his brother's children. They shared the same blood. He could not be cold with them. However, he was distant every time around them. Maybe they felt it too. Every time Peter looked at them and thought that he could not have children of his own, he felt pain. They said the children could feel it. His nephews were not any different. Every time they asked him, why he looked so sad? Peter just smiled and walked away.

That was his old self. His new one did not even bother to pretend happy around them. He had not seen them since his brother's death. He was too busy saving the world then. What a pity. He had not close with his own family.

Claire shifted in his hands and Peter felt her hot breath over his naked chest. Her bare legs rested between his and her hand had wrapped over his waist. Her other hand rested on his chest beneath her face. Claire loved to touch him. She had told him that one night after they had sex. She preferred to call it making love, but well, that was Claire. She told him that she loved to touch him and wanted to do that even when she slept. Peter had smiled and just hugged her tightly. The truth was that he could understand her. He had the same need and sometimes he was afraid that all this could turn into his obsession.

Here came the baby. He could feel her stomach pressed to his. Every night since the moment, he had picked her up after her classes. He remembered that day. It was raining and she had fallen asleep in his arms almost immediately after they got home.

Two weeks later, they kept doing the same routine every night. Sometimes they had sex (or love), then the fell asleep. Well, Claire was falling asleep. Peter just lay beside her. He could not stop wondering about the change in her. When he had found her, Claire was a hooker. She was just one ruin, trying to have a normal life. The thing was that she was not a normal. She was something special. However, Claire was not ready to realize that yet. The pain in her life was so big that she had chosen this way of living. Peter knew that part of it was his fault. He had hid from her their night together. He had hid his feelings and that made her suffer even more.

Then something happened. Claire had blown in front of his eyes. She smiled more and every time she looked at him, her eyes telling him how much she loved him. When she got pregnant, that change was complete. Her face shone more. Her curves softened and Peter felt some new warmness in her. He was not ready for this. He was not ready to share her with someone else in her life.

And the big confusion – his parenthood. Claire claimed that he was the father. He wanted that and it wanted it so bad that sometimes he caught himself thinking about this. What if he was? Maybe some miracle had happened and the baby was his after all. And maybe he was a stupid. Peter frowned again. Then why he cared so much for it? Why he trembled ever time Claire said that she could feel it inside of her. Why he started to care about it?

She needed his sleep back. Badly.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was hard, but he did it.

It was still dark when Claire woke up on the next morning. She opened her eyes and immediately felt that Peter was gone. He was not in the bed. She could feel that even without turning back. She just knew it. Claire sighed and buried nose in her pillow, trying to sleep again, but just could not do that. Something did not allow her. Then she felt it. Her baby. One smile appeared on her lips and she touched her belly. It was little bigger than it was at the beginning of this month, but Claire knew that this was something normal.

'We really need some shopping here.' She murmured and sat on the bed. Then she saw the small note, lying over Peter's pillow. Claire frowned and switched on the reading lamp.

_They called me. I'll be gone for a week. _

_Take care,_

_Peter _

Just few words, but made her sad. Claire rumpled the small piece of paper in her fist and touched her lips with it. At least he had left her a note. It was something, right? Yeah, but she already missed him. Moreover, the memory of his previous injury still haunted her. Claire switched off the reading lamp and lay back on the bed. She hugged his pillow and closed her eyes, inhaled his scent. She had to be strong and wait for him. She had no other choice, but wait.

The only good thing, happened on the next day was her new meeting with Laura. However, this time she was not alone. She was with a boy, called Jonathan. He was her colleague and obviously, Laura had some crush on him. Claire met them by the end of her _Psychology_ class. He was tall and blonde-haired person and he looked really nice. Claire could feel the chemistry between them.

'Claire!' Laura called her just when Claire was ready to leave. She looked at her and smiled.

'Hey there.' She looked at Johnathan and nodded at him. 'I can see you have a friend already.'

'Yeah.' Laura nodded. 'This is Johnathan. Johnathan, this is Claire. She was the first nice person I've met here.'

'Nice to meet you, Claire.' He said and reached hand to her. Claire took it. 'You look familiar.' He said pensively.

'Sure.' Laura said and winked at Claire. 'She is in your group, silly!'

'Oh, yeah… Sure.' Johnathan nodded. 'I can wait you outside if you want?' He looked at Laura and she nodded.

'Okay.' Laura said and watched him as he leaved the room.

'Aha.' Claire murmured and Laura looked at her.

'What?'

'He is cute.' She said and Laura blushed immediately.

'He is my friend.' The other girl shrugged.

'Peter was my friend too.' Claire rose up her eyebrows. There was something in Laura that made her feel good.

'He was?' Laura looked at her.

'N-nope!' Claire answered and they both burst into laugh. 'That's what I'm saying.'

'He is a good boy.' Laura shrugged once again. 'He even asked me out.'

'Out… on a date?' Claire smiled.

'Yeah, kind of.' Laura fixed one black curl behind her ear. 'But I don't have what to wear.'

'I was going on shopping anyway, so…' Claire shrugged. 'I need new clothes.' She pointed her belly and Laura nodded.

'I think I can help you. I love shopping.' she said. 'Just let me tell him about and we could go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure.' Laura answered. 'I want to hanging out a bit.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded with smile.

The shopping was the best part of the day. Claire could not remember since when she had not smiled and laughed like this. Laura helped her with her new wardrobe. She really had a taste. Claire helped her with her outfit for the evening and they both laughed since they were doing this.

When she came back at the empty apartment, Claire was tired but happy. She had one good day. The only missing part here was Peter. She took one hot shouter and got in the bed quickly. She was not hungry and she forgot to take her vitamins. However, these were just vitamins, right? What could possibly happen?

Claire felt it on the next morning when she barely got off the bed. She felt drained and felt sick even before she could get to the bathroom.

'Claire!' She heard Peter's voice just behind her and looked up at his angry face. He was home and he caught her bent over the toilet. 'What the Hell did you thing you're doing?'

'Guess!' She blinked and flushed the water. 'And what are you doing here? I thought that...'

'I finished it early!' He said and helped her got off the floor. However, Claire could not walk without his help so he took her in his arms and brought her back on the bed.

'Should I feel flattered?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Don't be a smart ass!' Peter snapped and looked at her face. 'You skipped the vitamins, did you?'

'No.' But she avoided his eyes. Peter bent over her and grabbed her chin.

'Don't lie to me! I hate that and you know it? Did you take your vitamins?' He hissed.

'No.' she answered honestly and saw his face darkened again. He released her chin.

'Damn you, Claire! You know you have to do this! I can't be you babysitter...'

'I'm not asking you this!' She snapped, but blushed under his look. 'I thought that...'

'You thought for yourself and not for the baby!' He hissed and walked out of the room. Soon he came back, holding her vitamins and glass with water. 'Next time, try to be little less selfish!'

'What?' Claire snapped, but took the pills. 'Are you accusing me of selfishness? You, above all people? You don't even care about your baby!'

'Don't start it again!' He frowned and took off his coat, but Claire was not finish. She felt her strength came back.

'What? What i don't have to start?' She frowned and sat on the bed. 'I don't have to speak the truth? This is forbidden too?'

'Claire...'

'You said that you can't have a children Peter, but the truth is that you are afraid!'

'You don't know what you're talking about!' He said and took off his shirts still with his back on her.

'I know very well! This baby is yours, but you are too blind to see it!' She kneeled over the bed, staring at his well-formed back. 'You are afraid!'

'Shut up!' Peter stormed out and grabbed her wrists. His face was just in few inches of hers. 'I can't have children! I am not afraid of having them! I just cannot! You know why? I was sick as a child and they told my mother that I'm never going to have my own kids! I heard them! I heard the doctors! Are you happy now? Here is your proof!' He pushed her back over the bed and turned around, but not before, she could able to see the pain in his eyes.

'This is not true!' Claire shook her head with disbelief. 'Just can't be!'

'I'm sorry, but it is!' Peter snapped and pulled over his pants.

'Maybe my ability cured you?' Claire said and crawled onto the bed, trying to touch him, but he pulled back.

'Don't!' He hissed. 'Don't try to make up excuses!'

'I'm not trying anything!' She said and sat back on her legs, wearing only one of his T-shirts. 'I didn't cheat on you!'

'You obviously did!' He snapped back.

'No, Peter! I did not! I swear!' Claire reached again and this time he allowed her to touch him. She took his hand and pulled him down on the bed. He sat with his back on her and she hugged him from behind, placing kisses over his back. Finally, she rested her chin over his shoulder and whispered. 'I love you. How can I...'

Peter was quick and in the next moment, she was sitting with legs spread over his lap. Claire buried hands in his hair and just when she was about to kiss him, he said something that she never thought that she could hear from him.

'I missed you.' It was just a whisper. Claire smiled and pressed lips over his. She felt his hands slipping under her T-shirt and pulling her over. Then he kissed her again, pressing her body close to his and Claire moved her hips against his. 'Stop doing this if you want something more.' He moaned and she stopped immediately. She thought that he was going to put her back on the bed, but Peter surprised her.

His hands slipped up and down her back and grabbed her bottom, lifting her up just as he could pull off his boxers. Then he slid back on the bed, dragging her with him. His hands now were between her legs and he pushed one finger into her.

'Oh...' Claire yelped and closed her eyes. 'So good...' She mumbled as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Soon she was on the edge. Peter felt that and pressed one finger to her sensitive spot, rubbed it lightly. Just few moves and Claire fell over his body, screaming his name. 'Oh... fuck!' She breathed heavily and just in this moment, he thrust in her with one jerk move.

'You like it?' He asked with seductive smile, grabbing her hands and lifting her up again. He stood still, waiting for her moves. Claire understood. She started moving slowly over him. Her eyes closed and Peter released her hands so she could lean them on his chest. He put his on her waist for support and let her rode him.

'It's good...' Claire bit her lip, feeling his whole length moving in and out of her. 'It's... oh... yeah...' She moaned incoherently, her moves became faster, and her breathing became heavier. 'I'm... I...'

'Sh-sh... just do it!' Claire heard his voce and then felt his fingers slipping between her legs again and rubbing her arousal. That was enough to send her into her next orgasm and Claire screamed his name again. 'Oh yeah...' She heard his voice just before he could follow her.

Soon they were lying on the bed, completely exhausted and Peter held her in his arms again. Claire snuggled with her back in him and he pulled her closer with had on her belly.

'Maybe we should turn the guest room into a nursery.' Peter said with strange voice and surprised even himself.


	38. Chapter 37 Say ‘goodnight’

_**Chapter 37**__** Say 'goodnight'**_

Claire was afraid to move. She was afraid to breathe even. What was that?

'So?' He asked her once again and this time she turned her head to look at him.

'So what?' Her heart pounded, but she tried to remain calm.

'Are you agreeing?' He asked and she studied his face. Peter hid his emotions as usual.

'Are you sure?' Claire asked and turned her face back to the window.

'I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't.' He said. 'Just have to clean up some stuff and it'll be good for nursery. So?'

Peter could not recognize himself now. Why he was so persistent? Why he suddenly carried too much? Moreover, why the hell he had such a strange feeling in his stomach every time he touched her belly?

'Okay.' Claire answered and he felt her hand covered his over that place. 'We can prepare that room.' She yawned. 'Would you mind if I…'

'No. Sleep.' He said and felt her body relaxed beside his. That gave him time to think, which was not necessary a good thing. All these doubts and thoughts about that baby kept haunting him. He even had some dreams about it. He dreamt one beautiful… _Stop!_ Even his mother would think of him as a pathetic man right now.

However, one part of him wanted to believe in this dream so badly that sometimes Peter caught himself thinking about that. This was the old Peter in him. Peter, who wanted to believe in every good in this world, he wanted to believe that miracles still happened. This Peter actually believed in Claire. He believed in her and tried to figure it out why she was pregnant. He was willing to accept that she was pregnant from him. He wanted to believe that this child is his own.

_Stop!_

He was not the same. He was new, better. He still was a human and had his sins, but life thought him well.

_Kill or be killed. _

_People are weak. They are jealous, violent. _

_Never trust anybody._

Peter was tired. He had not realized that until now. He was tired of running and killing. He wanted his old life back. He wanted to be like before. However, Peter knew that it could not. He did not have Claire before. He had not held her in his arms. He had not slept with her. He was sad and angry then. He was… alone, because without her, life was not worth it.

'Peter?' Claire murmured in her sleep and trembled in his hands.

'I'm here, Claire.' His voice soothed her enough and she just sighed, falling asleep again.

Claire slept the whole day. When she woke up, Peter was already up and it was evening. He was standing by the bed and his face was angry.

'Put some clothers.'

'What?' Claire was still sleepy. 'Why?'

'My mother called. She need my help of turning Sylar in her loving son again.'

'I don't want to go!' Claire sat on the bed looking stubbornly. 'What if he tried again to…' She stopped and Peter gazed at her with strange expression.

'He tried what?'

'Nothing!' Claire stooped and pulled the sheet over her bare chest.

'You have two choices – tell me or I'm gonna read you mind!' Peter frowned.

'Screw you!' Claire hissed and got off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body. Peter grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes.

'Now, Claire!' His face was close to hers. 'I wanna know now!'

'He tried to rape me, okay?' Claire snapped and freed her hand from his iron grip.

'Okay! I have better idea now.' He shrugged. 'I'm gonna kill him instead!'

'Peter!'

'He touched you!' His eyes narrowed and followed her movements as she put on her clothes – her new jeans and her tank top, followed free around her waist.

'He touched me, my clients slept with me!' She flipped out her hair and fixed the curls behind her ear. 'Are you gonna kill them too?'

'What makes you think that I didn't do that already?' Something in his voice made her look at him and Claire frowned.

'Peter…'

'You never know.' He hissed and walked out of the room. Claire followed him.

'Peter, are you really?'

'Oh yeah!' He stormed out and looked at her. 'I'm a serial killer and just love to kill people! For fun!'

'Peter!' Claire touched his arm, but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer.

'I'm not like him, Claire! I'll never be like him!'

'I know!' Claire said and her other hand touched his face.

'He has to die!'

'Because he touched me?'

'Because he touched you and because he killed my brother! Because he killed so many innocent people and…' He saw her smile and stopped abruptly. 'Why are you smiling?'

'You just reminded me of a man I fell in love with.'

'No, I'm not!' He said and freed her wrist. Claire looked at him as he turned his back on her. 'I'm not him and I never will be!'

'He is a good man!'

'He is a weak!' Peter clenched his fists. 'He is a weak and he is a coward!'

'How can you speak like that?' Claire touched his shoulder. 'Peter, you saved me from Sylar, remember?'

'And I left you walk away after that! I'm not that man!' He turned around. 'He'll never fight for you! He'll never sleep with you and surely he'll better die then have a sex with you!'

'But I love him!'

'No!' He grabbed her hands again. 'You don't love him! You love me!'

'I fell in love with that man, Peter! I fell in love with you since the moment I've met you!'

'And you wanted to kiss me in the jail, right?'

'What?' Claire blushed. 'How…'

'Mind reading!' The shadow of a smile appeared on his face. 'But I'd never do that before!'

'And now you can? Why Peter? What changed you so much?' Claire asked and he just touched her arm and closed his eyes.

'Life!' He said and whedn they opened their eyes they were already in the mansion.

'What took you so long?' Angela frowned against them in the foyer.

'No hello?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and felt Claire laced fingers with his.

'I told you to be quick!'

'And I told you I'm not your little puppy!' Peter said and frowned against her.

'Fine!' She snapped. 'He is at the office!'

'Why don't you let me kill him, mother?' Peter hissed. 'I promise I'll be quick!'

'That is not why I called you, Peter!'

'I know why you called me, but what you're asking from me is beyond sick!' He lowered his voice. 'It's disgusting!'

'And what you're doing with your little whore is not, right?' Angela hissed back.

'Careful mother!' Peter hissed dangerously and his face darkened.

'I told the press that you two are not related!' His mother crossed arms before her chest. 'You owe me, Peter!'

'I'm not…'

'Peter please…' He heard her small voice and turned around to look at her. 'Take care for this so we could go home.' She said and her eyes pleaded him. Then he did something, he never thought he would – he listened to her.

'Fine!' Peter said and squeezed her hand lightly. 'I'm gonna be quick! I promise!' He passed his mother without even looked at her. Just when he had reached Nathan's office, he heard Claire's scream.

'No! Let go of me!'

Sylar was not in the office. Peter was sure of that. He never thought that he was so quick. Peter was back at the foyer. He saw his mother lying on the floor and her eyes widened against Sylar. That was he. He had not shape shifted into his brother. It was he. Moreover, he held Claire. Squeezing her was more accurate. He was with his back against Peter. Too bad for him.

'So what do you say Claire?' Peter heard his lazy awful voice 'You wanna have some fun?'

'I'm gonna kill you!' Claire hissed and then suddenly screamed. 'No! Don't touch me!'

'Let go of her or you gonna die very quickly!' Peter snarled and Sylar turned around with Claire in his arms.

'Oh Peter. I just want to have some fun… with her!' He smiled and Peter clenched his fists. 'Ah? You are angry!' Sylar chuckled. 'So what are you going to do to me? Kill me? You?' Claire tried to free herself, but Sylar was strong and held her tight. 'She is a whore. She may like that!'

'She is pregnant with my child and if you touch her…' Peter growled and three pair of eyes stared at him with disbelief.

'Your…' Sylar tugged Claire's blouse and now the small protuberance of her stomach was obvious. He looked back at Peter. 'But… You are saying the truth… I can feel.'

'Say 'goodnight'!' Peter hissed and tilted his head.


	39. Chapter 38 Just three words

_**Chapter 38**__** Just three words**_

Peter tilted his head and closed his eyes concentrating. He heard Sylar's voice.

'You can't make me…'

Then he heard one simple thud on the floor. His eyes had still closed and He concentrated over the images he had to send him. He concentrated about the memories he had to have. Five minutes later, Peter opened his eyes and saw 'Nathan' lying on the floor. Claire was on her knees and palms touching the cold tiles of the foyer. He could not see her face, because of the blond curls falling over it, but he rushed and knelt before her.

'Claire?' He spoke unsure.

'You little whore!' Angela hissed and interrupted him.

'Mother!' Peter shot her one look and helped Claire got off the floor. He removed the curls from her face and saw that she was crying.

'You caught him, do you?' Angela hissed once again and got off too. Her face crooked ugly. 'That's what you want!'

'Peter, please…' She whispered and he took her in his arms. Claire wrapped arms around his neck and hid her face at the crook of his neck. 'I don't feel good….' Her words made him flinch.

'He can't…' Angela continued with her tirade, but Peter just closed his eyes and teleported away. He did not take her home. He took her right into the hospital. Claire opened her eyes and saw that they were standing just in the middle of the hallway of the ER.

'What are we doing here?' She asked, but Peter did not answer. Just few minutes later, Claire was lying in one of the beds there and some doctor checked her with ultrasound. Peter was there. He did not go away this time. He did not run. He just stayed and held her hand, listening carefully of what the doctor might say. Claire could not recognize him. He was so changed.

'Everything seems good.' The doctor said and pulled out the ultrasound machine. Claire rolled down her blouse. 'You said that you didn't feel good.'

'I felt nauseas and now my head swims.' Claire explained.

'I saw you are anemic in your file. Did you take some pills?'

'Yes. I have, but…'

'She skipped them yesterday.' Peter answered and threw her one accusing look.

'I'm sorry.' Claire said. 'But I thought that it didn't matter…'

'You are anemic my dear.' The doctor tried to explain it to her. 'It does matter.'

'She's gonna be good from now on!' Peter said and took her in his arms again. 'I'll take care of her.'

'Okay then.' The old doctor got off his chair and opened the door for them. 'Have a nice evening.'

'Tank you.' Claire answered and saw him walking down on the corridor.

'Now you're gonna listen when I'm talking to you!' Peter snapped and Claire sighed. She saw his face darkened and already knew that her new Peter came back.

'Fine!' She snapped on her turn and closed her eyes as he teleported them back in their apartment.

'Don't make that face on me!' He hissed as he put her on the bed.

'Screw you!' Claire cursed angrily and saw his cocky smile.

'Not now!'

'I don't…'

'I know what you wanted to say, but now you're gonna listen to me!'

'I'm always doing that an honestly, I think you like the sound of your voice too much!' She rose up her eyebrows.

'This is not funny, Claire!' He hissed and bent over her. 'This is not a joke!'

'Hear me laughing?' Claire put hands behind her ears.

'You are playing with one innocent life!'

'And since when you care so much about it?' Claire frowned angrily. 'You didn't even care about it and today – BAM! I have to listen to your lecture about being bad mother!'

'Shut up now!' Peter took off his jacket and his shoes and stood in front of the mirror, closing his eyes. 'I need some quiet!'

'Well I don't!' Claire said, crossing arms before her chest. 'I want you to talk to me! Is that so hard?'

'Claire, I just convinced the killer of my brother that he is in fact my brother!' Peter spoke slow and turned around to look at her. His eyes narrowed. 'Give me a second now, okay?'

'So you can yell at me and I can't?' She insisted.

'Damn it, Claire!' He growled and sat on the bed with his back against her. 'Just... shut up for one minute!'

'No!' Suddenly, peter felt her hands over his shoulders. She squeezed him lightly. 'I need you to talk to me, okay? I need you now!'

'Just…' His voice was quiet and Claire almost could not recognize him. He was so strong all the time and now, he was open to her. She held her breath, waiting for his next words. She knew that there was not going to be second time for this. 'Every time I have to look at this face, I know that this is not my brother and every time I want to kill him. I want to squash him like a bug!' His eyes narrowed. 'I wanna kill him and I know that I have to do that someday. Still, how can I kill him and look at my brother's face?'

Claire slipped hands, down to his arms and put her chin over his shoulder. She wanted to show him that she was there for him. She turned around her face and pressed soft kiss at the crook of his neck. Peter chuckled bitterly and crossed arms before his stomach, holding her hands in his.

'You wanted to know me? You wanted to love me? This is who I am Claire! Your hero is gone! He is gone long ago.'

'No!' She said and kissed his neck again. 'My hero is here.' She pulled out one of her hands and pressed palm just above his heart. 'My hero is here. He just need time to come back.'

'He is weak, Claire!'

'He is you, Peter.' She said and he turned around in her arms. Now his face was against hers. His eyes darkened and he reached hand stroking her hair. 'I love you Peter.' Claire leaned over his palm and closed her eyes, rubbing her face there. 'I loved you before and I always will! You have to know that.'

The next thing she felt was his lips over hers. He kissed her gently, biting her lips. His tongue skimmed over until she did not open her mouth and did not let him in. Her hands lifted up and covered his face. When she deepened the kiss, Peter pulled back, breathing heavily.

'Are you sure?' He asked with intense in his eyes and Claire understood.

'Rapid regeneration.' She smiled and wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him closer and they fell over the bed. 'I need you now.'

Her words sat him free and he pulled over her blouse and took of her jeans, leaving her only by her underwear. His lips placed butterfly kisses all over her body. Claire squirmed under his caressing hands and soon she felt herself completely naked. Her hands buried in his hair and pulled him for one kiss in the moment he slid in her. It was smooth and lazy move. He was protecting her. Claire realized that. He cared about her. He was careful, because of her and the baby. His moves were smooth and lazy too. He was slowly guiding her into her peak. Claire grabbed his shoulders and her lips had attached to his.

'Peter!' This time she did not keen in her orgasm. This time she purred in his hands and felt him lived his own peak few moments after her. Claire looked in his eyes just in this moment. Darkness and light was fighting there. She knew that no one could win this. The truth was that she loved the both sides of him. She loved him, no matter what he was – fallen angel or her hero. She loved him.

Peter pulled out of her and took her in his arms. Claire snuggled in him and pressed her back to his naked chest. She was just about to fall asleep when…

'I… love you.' He said and buried head in her hair, wrapping arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Claire smiled through tears.

'I love you too…'

* * *

_**YES! He did it! He said the words! Well done, Peter! Thanks for my bday present! **_

_**Hey guys, I can see that all of you pretty much are enjoying at this story. I want to thank you so so much about that! You're making me very happy and so - this is my present! **_

_**One of my friends in FF has a bday today too (as me if you still didn't understand :P). His name is Alex and I want to wish him HAPPY BIRTHDAY with this chapter! He wished these words - here Alex! Peter said them! Hope you like this present!**_

_**Oh, one more thing - expect more and better from me about this story! You make this! And for all of my reviewers - YOU ARE THE BEST! Thank you!  
**_

_**Love ya all,**_

_**ArinnaVal**_

_**P.S. Next chapter - tomorrow and ... Claire's reaction about Peter's words. **_


	40. Chapter 39 New experiences

_**Chapter 39**__** New experiences **_

Claire was lying in his arms long after he was falling asleep. She was afraid of closing her eyes. Maybe his words were only a dream. Maybe when she fell asleep and woke up on the next morning, all this would ended up to be a dream. Claire sighed and felt his hot breath in her hair. He loved her. Peter really loved her. That was so unreal. His words came so unexpected. Still, Claire knew that Peter was sure of what he had told her.

_I love you._

Claire smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling in him. Soon she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes on the next morning, Peter was gone. She found small note on his pillow. They had called him again and he had to go.

'…_I'll see you after your classes._

_Love you,_

_Peter'_

Claire smiled and soon her smile turned into giggle. He had written – love you. It was not only – Peter. It was – love you, Peter.

'It's not a dream.' She murmured and got off her bed. She saw her vitamins left on the nightstand and another note.

'_Take them!'_

Claire frowned. She would eat first and then she would take them. However, when she turned around, she saw another note on the mirror.

'_NOW__!' _

Claire sighed with annoyance.

'The new one is here.' She murmured, but took her pills and then ate one sandwich, before her classes. When she got there, her face practically glowed. They had Psychology and Claire was thrilled to see Laura there as well. She waved at her from the bottom of the room and Claire joined her.

'Hey.' Laura greeted her.

'Hi.' Claire sang and her new friend rose up her eyebrows.

'You are happy?'

'I am.' Claire exclaimed and Laura smiled. 'You can't even imagine how much!'

'Then I'm happy for you too.' Her friend rubbed her arm. 'What about Peter and…' She lowered her voice. '… the baby?'

'They both are fine.' Claire felt one light kick and smiled again. 'They both are.'

'Glad to hear that.' Laura nodded and pulled out her notebook. Claire did the same.

'Where is your boyfriend?' She asked, looking around.

'Johnathan?' Laura blushed. 'He said he had a job, but I'll meet him after the classes.'

'He seems nice guy.' Claire said.

'He is. He met my father yesterday and dad likes him too.'

Claire's face faded with these words. Her 'dad' hated Peter. He could not see him with Claire. He could not understand their connection. He would never support her.

'Hey.' Laura looked concerned. 'Why are you so sad? Is it something I said?'

'No, it's okay.' Claire tried to smile. 'Really.'

Laura frowned, but this time she did not have time for more talks. Their professor entered into the room and the class started. Just in the middle of the lecture, Claire felt her back hurt and frowned a bit, resisting on the urge to slid hand there. She inhaled deeply and tried to focus over professor's voice. However, she barely stood the end of the classes and just she was out in the moment the bell rang.

Laura chased her just as Claire went into the empty toilet. She dropped her bag on the floor and rubbed her waist, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, inhaling slowly. Laura caught her in one moment like this. She frowned with concern and came closer to her friend.

'Claire, are you alright?' She asked and Claire just nodded, feeling the pain went away.

'It's just… my back hurts and sometimes is almost unbearable.'

'And the seats are wooden and stiff.' Laura nodded. 'You want to take a little walk around the campus yard?'

'You have classes.'

'It doesn't matter. Come on.' Laura bent over and took Claire's bag. 'I know that little walk could help you now.'

'Thank you.' Claire said and both walked out of the toilets.

Laura babbled through the whole time. She told her about her life back in LA and her friends there… or lack of them. She told her about her little sister. She was about ten years old and Laura said that she was the nice surprise for her family. Her mother cared about the house and her little sister Lilly and her father was in the construction business. They had promoted him as a manager of this branch of his company and his family had followed him.

Claire could not remember since when she did not laugh like that. Laura's voice and her artistic skills when she imitated every person of her family, made Claire forget about her pains. They sat at one diner close to the exit of the Campus and Laura put Claire's bag beside her.

'So… That's me.' She smiled.

'Thank you for doing this.' Claire said and Laura shrugged.

'Hey, it's no problem. What about you?'

Claire's face faded.

'What about me?' She took the menu and hid her face behind. 'I'm not that interesting.'

'You're not from around, aren't you?' Laura said and Claire dropped the menu over the table.

'How did you guess?'

'Your speech.' Laura waited as the waitress took their order – coffee for her and orange juice for Claire. Then she looked back at her friend. 'Texas?'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded. 'How…'

'I had a friend from there.' Laura nodded. 'We lived some time in Dallas.'

'Wow! You traveled a lot!' Claire said and just then, the waitress came with their orders. 'Thank you.' Claire smiled at the young girl and watched her walked away.

'How come you ended up here in New York?' Laura asked and Claire frowned again.

'My family sort of moved in here.'

'You met Peter here?'

Claire's face brightened again.

'No, I met him in…'

'Claire!' She heard her father's voice and turned around to look at him. All five visitors turned around to look at him too, but Noah did not pay any attention. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Who is this?' Laura frowned and stared at Noah.

'My father.' Claire answered and got off her chair to face him.

'You are coming with me right now!' He hissed as he came closer.

'No, I don't!' Claire frowned. Noah stopped just before her and his face darkened even more.

'Don't make scenes! Just come quietly and we're gonna fix your problem.'

'Problem?' Claire rose up her eyebrows sarcastically. 'I don't have a problem.'

'You are pregnant!'

'Yes I am!' Claire shot him one look.

'We both know that you can't keep that baby!'

'Oh, but I can!' Claire crossed arms before her stomach as if she was trying to protect her baby. 'I'm keeping it!'

'Claire!' Noah growled.

'No!' Claire snapped. 'I'm not your little girl anymore! You can't make me!'

'You are still a minor.'

'I'm almost twenty.'

'Fine! Make a scene then!' Noah reached to grab Claire's hand, but he pulled back quickly. He felt something burned his fingers. Still, he could not see anything.

'Magnetic field.' Laura said lazily and got off her chair. 'You can't touch her!' Her hand was up and she held the invisible field, protecting Claire.

'How?' Noah looked at her with surprised look. She tilted her head.

'I saw you in our house. You were talking with my father about me. You knew about my ability, don't look so surprised.'

'Stay out of this!' Noah hissed at her, but Laura smiled.

'She doesn't want to come with you! She is my friend and…'

'She is pregnant from her uncle!' Noah frowned.

'What?' Laura looked shocked. She turned around at Claire. 'Is that true?'

'Yes.' Claire said quietly then her voice higher up. 'But I love him and he loves me…'

'This is so not the point!' Noah snapped.

'It is!' One man's voice answered him and Noah turned around to look at Peter, standing by the door. 'I told you before and I'm telling you now – you can't take her away from me!' He practically snarled.


	41. Chapter 40 Revealing the truth

_**Chapter 40**__** Revealing the truth **_

Peter looked dangerous. His eyes could kill Noah if he had that ability. Luckily, for Noah, Peter still had not found such a man. Still, Peter had no problem to kill him with his other abilities. Claire's father knew that he is still alive thanks to her. Peter could be anyone, but he would not kill him before Claire's eyes. Even if he was not her favorite person right now.

'What are you doing?' The manager of the diner walked towards them, but Peter tilted his head and said aloud.

'There is nothing. You may go.'

All customers got off their seats and leaved the place. The manager walked back into his room. The diner was empty. Now Peter could focus on Noah.

'Now…' He lagged the words and walked towards Noah. 'You want her to come with you and have an abortion?' His eyes narrowed.

'Don't be so dramatic!' Noah hissed and Peter stopped just in few steps from him.

'That's your thought – not mine!'

'No!' Claire screamed and took their attention. Her face looked worried. 'I can't have an abortion! I can't! Peter…' she searched his eyes and saw the anger in them. He was furious. Claire knew that Peter hated to see her like this.

'Calm down, Claire!' Laura answered. 'We are here to protect you!'

'And who are you?' Peter frowned and tilted his head.

'I'm her friend and you must be Peter.' Laura nodded, still holding the field. Peter saw her actions and nodded back. She was a friend. He could focus back on Noah.

'Claire can't have an abortion, Noah.' He made short pause. 'She is in her fifth month.'

'Damn you girl!' Noah cursed and frowned a bit.

'I don't like your voice!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'She is my daughter and I can talk to her how I want!' Noah grunted out.

'I don't want to fight you Noah.' Peter said with low voice. 'We both know what is going to happen and we both don't want that!'

In the moment, he said that Claire saw the sparks of the old Peter in his eyes. She would smile, but not now. Now her life and the life of her unborn child were in danger. Thanks to Laura and Peter, she had some protection, but Claire wondered until when.

'She can't have that child, Peter!' Noah narrowed his eyes against the young man. 'We both know that too!'

'No!' Peter snapped. The compassion in his eyes went away and he clenched his fists. 'I won't let you take _her _away! I won't let you take _my _child away too!'

'But you can't have children, Peter!' Noah said with annoyance. 'Your mother told me. So, then why you are so worrying about this one?'

'You really _should've_ said that!' Peter hissed and narrowed his eyes. The old Peter was not here anymore. The compassion was gone and now he gave himself at the anger. He opened his fists and Claire saw the blue sparks of electricity glowing over his palms.

'What now?' Noah frowned even more. 'You are going to kill me? For telling the truth?'

'_Dad, stop_!' Claire yelled and looked at Laura. She just nodded and took down her hand. The field was gone. Claire took few steps towards her father. 'You don't know what you're talking about!'

'I know Claire!' Noah frowned. 'I know about Peter and his illness.' He looked at his daughter. 'He _can't_ have…'

'He _obviously __can_!' Claire said. She still held her hands wrapped over her stomach.

'Stop lying!' Noah looked at her strangely. 'I know you love him and want him by your side, but Claire… this is not the way to…'

'Stop it okay? _Just stop_!' She almost yelled. 'This is _his _child! I haven't slept with anyone else since I quit my job!'

'Your… _job_?' Noah looked at her. He looked confused. Claire threw him one quick look and then looked back at Laura. She hesitated.

'Claire, you don't have to do this!' Peter said and took her attention.

'He has to know!' Claire said quietly and licked her lips. 'I was a hooker.' She said and stared at her father.

'_You what_?' Noah looked at her and she saw disappointment into his eyes.

'I was…' Claire started, but Noah slapped her face and Claire almost fell on the floor. She grabbed her red cheek and her eyes went teary.

'You…' Noah did not finish. One strong hand grabbed his wrist just before he could slap her again.

'Don't touch her _ever again_!' Peter hissed and pushed him back. Noah fell on the floor. He watched how Peter took Claire's arm and gently removed her hand from her face. The place had healed already and honestly, Noah was not surprised. However, his anger rose up and he pulled out his gun pointing it at the back of Peter's neck.

'Peter!' Laura screamed and his reaction was instant. He twirled and pushed out the gun from Noah's hand with his telekinesis. His eyes narrowed again.

'I could kill you right now.' He said. 'I could do that just with one hand and I without even sweat!'

'Then do that, because I won't give up!' Noah grabbed one seat and got off the ground. 'You two are not supposed to be together!'

'But we are!' Peter said and turned to face Claire's father. 'I'm not gonna give up on us, just because you said that it's wrong! I don't _fucking _care what _you _think! This is not of your business and _surely _not my mother's business! You cannot rule my life…. or Claire's! Not anymore!'

'We'll see about that!' Noah snapped and turned his back on them.

'If you slapped her again…' Peter made short pause. 'I _will _kill you!'

Noah did not look back. He just pushed the door of the diner and walked out. Peter turned around to face Claire. She did not look scared. His eyes studied her face and he saw the tiredness in her eyes.

'Claire?' He looked at her strangely, but she slipped hands around her waist and rested head over his chest.

'Take me home, please.' Her breath caressed his neck.

'Okay.' Peter said and looked at Laura. She gave him Claire's bag and Peter nodded at her.

'Thank you.'

'She is my friend.' Laura said and Peter already knew that he had an ally for protecting Claire. He nodded again and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were in the middle of their bedroom.

'Claire?' He called her and she pulled away of him, but not completely. Her hands slipped over his chest and ended up over his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed and her look fell over his lips. Then Peter felt her hands slipped at the back of his neck and buried into his hair. Claire pulled him closer and her lips caressed his. She skimmed tongue over them until Peter did not open his mouth, accepting her kiss.

While she kissed him, her hands slipped down again and slid under his jacket, pulled it away. Peter wrapped hands around her waist and tugged her blouse up. Claire broke the kiss just for one moment and that was enough for him to take off her blouse. He rested head on her shoulder and his lips traced her neck, while her hands lay over his shoulders. She moaned softly.

That was the moment they started walking. He moved forward. She moved back until her legs did not hit the bed. Still kissing her neck, Peter placed one hand at the back of her waist and pushed her gently onto the bed. He hovered over her, pulling off his T-shirt. Claire rested hand on his chest and their eyes met, just before he could kiss her again. She helped him took off her pants and panties, without broking the kiss. He pulled out his own jeans and boxers.

'I missed you.' Claire said and saw him looking at her strangely. His eyes darkened and he bent down his head, kissing her naked body. His lips skimmed down over her neck and reached the place between her breasts. His hands lay at the both sides of her body. His kisses stopped just before he could reach her slightly protuberant belly. Peter hesitated just for one moment. He looked up and met her eyes then his hands slipped on her waist and he placed one very soft kiss just over the place, his child supposed to be.

'Mine…' He whispered and Claire felt tears in her eyes. Peter kissed her belly again and his hands skimmed in soft caress there. Claire did not say a word. She just buried hands in his hair and making him look at her. He did not smile, but Claire saw something very different in his eyes. She saw… his love. Peter just had claimed this child as his.

His hands slid down over her thighs and he lowered his head again. This time, he buried it between her legs. His tongue found her wet core and Claire bucked against him, tugging the sheets.

'Oh…' She moaned and shifted n his hands. Just then, Peter slid two fingers in her and his tongue flicked her sensitive spot, making her scream from pleasure. He did not let her reach the edge without him. Just when Claire felt that she was going to reach her peak, Peter pulled out his fingers and heard her unpleasant moan. He just smiled and flipped her over him, sliding into her waiting body. He had not filled her completely and Claire screamed, living her first climax. He waited until she leaned hands over his chest and then placed his hands on her waist, starting his movements again. Soon, Claire was the one speeded up the tempo. Her moves became jerker and her breathing became heavier. Peter felt that she was close. Her eyes closed and she keened in her second climax, falling over his upper body. Peter followed her and his hands wrapped over her waist while they both was trying to calm down their breathing.

Minutes later, they were lying next to each other. Claire had snuggled in him and her back touched his bare chest. She felt loved and that was the first time she really believed in his love. Soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep with smile.

Peter felt her completely relaxed in his arms. He rolled over, just enough to pick up his phone from the nightstand. He dialed one number and waited for answer. Just two signals later one man's voice answered.

_'I'm listening.'_

'Be careful with the girl Johnathan!' He said quietly.

_'I know. She is different.'_ Johnathan answered him._ 'I'm just gathering info…'_

'You are in love.' Peter snapped.

_'I'm…'_

'Just be careful! We want to know more about her father, okay? Bye!' Peter hung up the phone.


	42. Chapter 41 Lie and truth

_**Chapter 41**__** Lie and truth**_

Johnathan hung up his phone and dropped him on the ground. He leaned back on his bed and saw her looking at him. He smiled and lifted up on his elbow, looking at her. Laura was lying on her back and her eyes were still sleepy.

'Hey…' He said and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled shyly.

'Hi.' Laura said and looked at his eyes. 'Who was it?'

'One friend.' Johnathan said and pulled her in his arms. Laura snuggled in him. 'You can sleep now.' He kissed the back of her head and felt her relaxed in his arms.

That was one of the most difficult tasks in his job. He had to get close with Laura so he could reach her father. Johnathan had to find out was he the man, hiding the drug business behind his company or he was just a victim. If he was the boss, then Johnathan had to call Peter. He would take care about the other. In other words – Peter would kill Laura's father. If he were a victim, Johnathan would at least get to know who the bosses were.

That was his task. He just had to use Laura and then walked away. The thing was that he could not do that. He had made a mistake – crucial mistake. Johnathan had fallen in love with her. He did not want to harm her. He did not want to use her, but he knew that he had no other choice. Johnathan sighed and buried nose into Laura's soft hair. He could only hope now.

Meanwhile, Peter was lying on his own bed, holding Claire in his arms. His hand rubbed her belly and he did not even realize that. She lay on her back and her hand rested just against his. He could watch her smooth profile.

When he had accepted this child as his, Peter did not know. Maybe it was some feeling or because everybody was saying exactly the opposite. He just knew it. This was his child in his woman's body. Peter would kill to protect them. He would kill even Noah. Why he had stopped and let him leave today was a mystery for him.

Claire shifted in her dream and covered his hand with hers. Peter closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. It was so sweet and he felt like home. Claire was his home and swore to fight for her. He swore to protect her. He swore to protect her… their baby. Nobody could tell him that this was not his baby. Nobody.

Peter buried nose in her soft hair and fell asleep. When he woke up on the next morning, he saw Claire sitting on the bed with some notes in her lap. She wore glasses and Peter frowned. Since when she had to wear glasses, he did not know. However, it suited her. She had dress on her favorite tank top and pair of old jeans. He slightly protuberant belly was obvious, but Peter knew that she liked that. When they were alone, Claire was free to do whatever she wanted. She wore what she liked and sometimes she spent almost the whole day wrapped up in towel. That was another change in her. She felt free with him. She smiled more and her face shone every time she saw him.

Claire held one pen and bit the tip of it, focused over her books.

'Crap!' She cursed lightly and scratched something in the book. 'How am I supposed to know that idiot?' He hand fell over her belly and rubbed it subconsciously. Peter had noticed that too. She did this movement repeatedly as if she wanted to be sure that her baby were still there.

'Hard huh?' He asked her and expected that she was going to jump from surprise. It did not happen. Claire just threw him one absent look and then looked back at her books.

'It is hard, but I wanna do this.' She said and scratched something again.

'I know that you wanna do this, but did you think about that you might not finish this year?'

'What?' This time Claire closed her books and looked at him. Peter lifted up on his elbows and then sat on the bed beside her.

'You have to finish your year in June if I'm correct.' Peter said and his look dropped over her belly. 'You can't do this!'

'Damn!' She cursed and bit her lip. 'Then I have to think about.'

'You could always take your exams earlier.' Peter suggested.

'You think I can?' Claire frowned. 'I don't know.'

'I know and you can.' Peter frowned and got off the bed. 'Did you have breakfast?'

'I did.' She said and opened her book again.

Peter stared at her few more seconds and then walked out of the room. Since Claire had to study, he decided that he could do something. After his morning coffee, Peter was standing in front of the door of the guest room. He had not used it until now.

An hour later, the room was empty and ready to use. He was standing in the middle of it and looked around. The walls and the ceiling were white. Claire could paint it whatever she wanted. He closed his eyes for one moment and inhaled deeply. He could breath easily now. She was here, with him.

Two soft hands slipped around his waist and one head leaned over his back. It was Claire. He could recognize her everywhere. His hands slid down over hers.

'Thank you for doing this.' She said and Peter opened his eyes staring through the window. The day was dark and the first snow started falling from the sky.

'For doing what?' Peter asked and rubbed her hands.

'This…' She said and stood in front of him. 'Thank you for this room.'

'This is your home too, you know that.' Peter shrugged.

'I know, but I…' She licked her lips. 'I wasn't sure that you still…'

'That I'm going to accept this baby?' His eyes narrowed and Claire bent down her head. He slid fingers under her chin and lifted up her face. 'I have to be honest with you, Claire. I'm not sure of anything. It's not about scare or insecure.' Peter skimmed his fingers all over her face until he buried his hand in her hair. 'It's not like that.'

'Then what?' Claire wrinkled her nose.

'I can't change over night!' His eyes darkened. 'I can't change at all and don't make me do this!'

'What are you talking about?'

'My job.'

Claire tried to avoid his eyes, but his hand in her hair did not allow her.

'I didn't say anything!'

'But you're thinking…'

'You can't read my thoughts!' She frowned.

'Yes, I can!' Peter frowned too.

'But I want to keep some things for myself!' Claire insisted.

'Sorry!' He said, but she looked into his eyes and saw exactly the opposite.

'Screw you!' Claire cursed and Peter smiled against her.

'You can't!'

'Let go of me now!' She tried to move, but he tugged her heir again. 'Peter!'

'Not before you can finish our conversation!'

'This is not… Fine!' Suddenly she stopped fighting and Peter looked at her suspiciously. 'You want to finish it? I'm listening!'

'What?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I said that I'm listening!' She snapped. 'You're just said that you can't change and you don't think that you could! What else?'

'Claire!'

'What now? You don't believe me about the baby, do you?' She frowned against him. However, he could see that her anger had mixed with her tears. 'This is only your supid possession feeling!'

'Claire!' He repeated, but she was furious.

'Fuck you, Peter! You know that I'm telling the truth! I know that you can feel it! I know that you have such ability!'

'What?' Peter looked at her with frustration. 'How would you know that?'

'Sylar has it!' She snapped and looked straight into his eyes. 'You have to have it too!'

'And how do you know that?'

'I heard your mother speaking with my father one night. You were gone and I was alone in the mansion. She was talking on the phone. She said that this could be dangerous, because he has an ability to recognize the true. Then I confront her and she told me about the whole lie. That's when I called you and you just hung up on me!' Claire hit his chest. 'You hung up on me!'

It took her some time to realize that Peter had released her and she was free. However, she continued punch his chest with her tiny fists. Peter just stood there and allowed her this. She needed this. She needed to release her anger.

'I didn't know, Claire!' He said, but that did not stop her.

'I needed you! I needed you so bad and you just hung up! Hung… up!' She calmed on his chest with one final infirm punch. She grabbed his shirt and her tears soaked through the thin material. His hands wrapped around her and held her while she was crying. 'I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!' She sobbed few minutes later.

'Who said that I don't believe you, Claire?' He said quietly and she looked up, meeting his eyes. 'I'm just saying that I can't change. I can't be the man I was before. I'm just… me.'

'But you still love me, right?' She sniffed and he released one hand just to wiped out her tears. His eyes darkened again.

'I always was and always will, Claire! You should've known that.'

'That is all I need to hear.' She bent down her head and rested it again over his chest. Peter still was enigma for her. However, she loved him no matter what. She had chosen to stay with him despite their family. She had chosen to fight for him and give birth to his child, the same child, who was kicking her hard just now. Claire winced, but stayed in Peter's arms.

'It's strong, don't you think?' He said and Claire squeezed her eyes to stop the tears again. He did not lie. He really cared about.


	43. Chapter 42 The best present

_**Chapter 42**__** The best present**_

It was a week before December 23rd. Peter was gone for work, but he had told her that he would be home for his birthday. Claire had planned something special for that day. Therefore, she called Laura for help. Her friend came immediately.

'Hey.' Laura smiled as Claire welcomed her into her apartment.

'Hi.' She said and closed the door. 'You came quickly.'

'What can I say, I found the place quickly.' Laura shrugged and followed Claire into the kitchen. Claire poured some coffee for her and they both sat down. Laura leaned hands on the table and looked at Claire. 'So, you said that you need my help.'

'Yeah, but first, I wanted to thank you about…'

'Hey! No need!' Laura rose up her eyebrows and took a sip from her coffee. 'It was pleasure. I thought that you would be shocked about my ability.'

'I have one too.' Claire said and shrugged. 'Peter also has… a complex of abilities.'

'Complex?'

'It's complicated, but I can tell you that he has more than one.'

'Oh yeah…' Laura shrugged and put the cup back on the table. 'I saw that. I was there.'

'I know, but I wanted you to know.' Claire said and studied her face. 'And about my relationship with Peter… I wanted you to know that we didn't know about our blood relation then. We just fell in love before that and…'

'Claire, stop!' Laura touched her arm. 'I'm not here to judge you. I'm here as a friend.'

'I never had a friend.' Claire said quietly. 'Not real one.'

'Really?' Laura looked at her with confusion. 'But you are such a nice person…'

'I was… different when I was younger.' Claire shrugged. 'I was cheerleader.'

'I was too.' Laura crooked her face. 'Well, I tried, but…'

Claire laughed.

'I know.' She nodded. 'It's tough job.'

'Oh yeah and so gorgeous boys around you…' Laura rolled her eyes.

'That's how I met Peter. He was sent to save me.' Claire said seriously.

'Oh, so romantic!' Laura leaned elbow over the table and rested chin on her palm.

'It wasn't romantic.' Claire shook her head. 'Well, when someone wants to kill you it's not romantic, at all!'

'Scary.' Laura winced. 'But Peter saved you, right? He was you knight?'

'He was… is my hero.' Claire said quietly and her face faded. 'He saved me more than once.' Her hand lay over her belly. 'Now he saved me from one miserable life without him.'

'I heard about your job.' Laura said carefully and leaned back on her chair. 'Why did you do this? If I may ask of course…'

'I was lonely.' Claire said and looked down at her hand. 'He was gone and I thought that I was never going to see him again. I felt… emptiness and I thought that there is nothing more I could do.'

'Oh Claire…'

'He was different then, you know?' She smiled with sadness. 'Before all this could happen. He was such a dreamer and believed that everyone have something good inside.'

'But he changed?'

'Yeah.' Claire rubbed her belly and looked back at Laura. 'The only thing that didn't change in him is that he loves me.'

'Oh, I can tell that.' Laura looked at her belly and Claire smiled, this time from happiness.

'I know.'

'Boy or a girl?'

'I don't know yet.' Claire shrugged.

'You don't know or you don't what to know?' Laura rolled her eyes again and Claire laughed.

'I want to be a surprise.' Claire shrugged. 'But I'm gonna be happy as long as its healthy.'

'I wish you one healthy baby then.' Laura said and Claire nodded.

'Thank you.' She said. 'Now, about your help…'

'I'm listening?'

'Peter's birthday is one week from now. He's not gonna be home since then so I though that we could paint the nursery and buy some stuff.'

'You want to surprise him?' Laura nodded with smile. 'Good idea! I am on it. But what about our exams?'

'We could study here.' Claire suggested and Laura nodded again.

'Sounds good for me.' She clasped hands. 'Okay, let's start this!'

They painted the room in sky blue. Claire loved that color. She knew that Peter loved it too. Then the only thing left was buying items for the room. Laura helped her with that. They bought the necessary stuff and left it unpacked in the middle of the room. Claire wanted to do that with Peter. She wanted him to feel wanted in the baby's life. She wanted him to feel special.

It was tough week, but thanks to Laura, Claire finished one day earlier. Meanwhile, they took their exams and now it was time for celebration. Laura went home to her family and Claire finally found some time to sleep.

She was exhausted, but happy.

Peter came home in the middle of the night. He found Claire sleeping with her clothes and frowned. Maybe she fell asleep, waiting for him. Peter crawled onto the bed and placed one kiss on her forehead. Claire sighed and opened her eyes almost immediately.

'Hey.' She said sleepily and Peter took her in his arms, lying on his back.

'Hi.' He said. 'Why are you still dressed up?'

'I was waiting for you.' Claire murmured and he smiled under his nose.

'I told you that…'

'I know what you told me.' She interrupted him. 'But I wanted to show you something.'

'Show me what?' He asked almost sleeping.

'It's 23rd?'

'I think it is.' Peter murmured.

'Great! Come with me!' She said and got off the bed.

'We can do this tomorrow.' He frowned.

'I want it now!' Claire insisted.

'Okay.' Peter got off the bed too and let her took his hand, dragging him out of their bedroom.

'Close your eyes now!' She demanded and Peter moaned with annoyance.

'Claire, really…'

'Please?' She blinked against him and Peter listened to her.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' He murmured and heard her quiet laugh. She leaded him into the old guest room.

'Now you can open your eyes.' Claire said with trembling voice and Peter listened to her again. 'Happy birthday… _daddy_!' Claire made short pause before the last word, but she said it after all.

Peter did not say anything. He just looked around and his look fell over the stuffs, gathered in the middle of the room. Then he looked at her. She was holding her breath and her eyes studied his face.

He did not smile. However, his hands slipped around her waist and his chin rested over her head.

'Thank you for this.' He said and Claire could say that his voice trembled. 'The best present ever…'

* * *

**_My notes: Yeah, yeah... too sweet chapter I know, but I needed it. Trust me - you gonna love it as soon as you read the next few chapters. I'm not gonna say more than... drama! Stay tuned!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Arinna_**


	44. Chapter 43 Car crash

_**Chapter 43**__** Car crash**_

Peter thought that he was not that type of a guy. He was not a family guy. He had not planned to have a family or raise a kid. He had only his job before. However, now it was different. Claire was back into his life. She got pregnant and as strange as it seemed, she was pregnant from him. Even more strange – Peter believed her. She did not lie when she had told him about her pregnancy. She did not lie when she told him that he is the father. She was honest. Peter could tell that not only because of his ability. He just had to look her in her eyes and he was already sure.

The present for his birthday was something special for him. Claire had chosen this way to make him feel special. They had decorated baby's room together. Claire laughed through the whole time. She looked happy and Peter could not stop wondering about the change in her. She looked so mature now. There was nothing left from her childish and grumpy behavior. Now Claire looked like young woman soon to be mother. Her pregnancy made her even more beautiful in his eyes. Moreover, the fact that she was pregnant with his baby was like a dream come true.

Peter did not quit his job. Like he had told her, he could not change so easily. He was not sure that he would change at all. Now he was confused. The only sure thing in his life was Claire and his love for her. That was it.

They spent the holidays together. It was completely new experience for both of them. For Claire that was the first New Year spent with the man she loved. For Peter it was special just to be with her. That was his present and he enjoyed it.

One week after New Year, Claire was lying in his arms and his hand rubbed her stomach lazily. Peter heard her quiet laugh. She sounded happy.

'Why are you laughing?' He asked.

'I'm happy.' Claire answered and snuggled in him.

'Why are you happy?'

'You can read my mind Peter.' She giggled.

'I want to hear it.' He said, continuing with his moves.

'I'm with you.' Claire sighed and this time one light sarcastic smile appeared over his lips.

'You are happy that you are with one killer?'

'No.' Claire turned around to face him. 'I'm happy, because I'm with you.'

'Claire…'

'I'm happy, because I'm with the father of my child and I'm happy, because he loves us.'

'Are you sure?' Peter teased her, but Claire answered seriously.

'I am, Peter.' Her hand rested over the left side of his face. 'I'm sure.'

'You trust me?' His eyes studied her face.

'I trust you.' She said and he leaned to kiss her. The kiss deepened into something more and soon Peter hovered over her naked body. He was careful with her. He knew that he had to be gentle. However, when Claire arched her back towards him, he knew that she wanted something more.

He placed butterfly kisses down to her belly and then up to her neck. She rubbed her body against him Peter smiled knowingly. She wanted more. He turned her back against his chest and slid into her waiting body. Her hand grabbed the sheets and she moaned loudly when he moved inside of her. He was careful, but he gave her what she wanted. Claire keened in her climax and Peter followed her.

'Are you okay?' He asked her few minutes later, wrapping arm over her waist.

'Perfect.' Claire purred and he buried nose in her soft hair.

'We'll have to stop with this soon.' He said and she turned her head to look at him.

'Why?'

'Because you are pregnant.' He pointed the obvious.

'And?'

'And you're soon gonna be in your sixth month.'

'And I'm too fat for you.' She pouted.

'What?'

'I mean – look at me! I'm so ugly.'

'You've got to be kidding me!'

'I'm not kidding you.' She said, frowning. 'I'm telling the truth.'

'Claire, we won't have sex, but it's not because I don't like you.' Peter tried to explain and she turned around with face against him. 'It's not that. It's because after the seventh moth is dangerous for the baby.'

'Oh.' She blushed. 'I didn't know that.'

'Now you know.' He said and pulled her closer.

'So… I'm still attractive to you?' She asked and felt his quiet laugh.

'I think I just showed to you that you are very attractive to me.' Peter said and his hand rubbed her back. 'Sleep now.'

'I think I might. I have to wake up early tomorrow.' She yawned.

'Why?'

'I have to go and see my new classes.'

'You can take the car if you want.' He suggested.

'Okay. Good night.' Claire said and shifted more comfortable beside him.

'Good night.' Peter said and kissed the top of her hair. He smiled again and this time he realized that he had not smiled so much from a long time. Claire had made him smile again and he understood how long he had missed her. _His Claire… '_I love you.'_ He _whispered_.  
_

When he woke up on the next morning, Claire was already gone. She had left him one note over the pillow and Peter smiled again. It was simple.

'_I love you.'_

The sound of the phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the Caller ID and frowned. It was Johnathan. That was not good. When he was on mission, Johnathan was not supposed to call him. Only Peter could.

'Yeah.' Peter answered.

'They found us.' Johnathan said and Peter sat on the beed.

'What?'

'They knew about us!' He repeated and Peter narrowed his eyes.

'So Laura's father…'

'No!' Johnathan said quickly. 'It's not him!'

'Why are you so sure?'

'Because… they tried to kill Laura!' Johnathan made short pause. 'I saved her, but…'

'I got to go!' Peter babbled and hung up the phone. He got off the bed and pulled on his clothes as fast as he could. Claire was in danger. They were exposed. That meant that their families were a target too.

Peter teleported to the entrance of the campus. He saw Claire walking out of the building and then she looked at him. He sighed with relief. She was okay. Just when she tried to cross over the street, all the Hell broke and loose. One car speeded up.

'No!' He screamed.

Everything happened too fast and Peter could not react on time. In the next moment, the car hit her and drove away. Claire was lying on the ground motionless. All people, standing close, gathered around her and Peter rushed to her, grabbing her in his arms and freezing the time. In the next moment, he was in the hospital, screaming for help.

Claire had taken from one medical team and pulled into the ER. Peter left outside and clenched his bloody fists. Somebody had to pay. Somebody would pay him well. If something happened with Claire and their child, Peter would not choose his target. He pulled out his phone and dialed Johnathan.

'Tell me what you know!' He snarled.


	45. Chapter 44 Please, wake up

_**Chapter 44**__** Please, wake up**_

She was alive and that was all they told him five minutes ago. The baby was alive too. It was miraculously surviving. They told him that she got lucky and Peter almost had hit the poor doctor telling him this. What luck was that? However, Claire had some serious brain concussion. She was on a breathing machine now and could not breathe on her own. Her doctors were optimists, but peter was too angry to listen to them. He had called Johnathan and his friend had told him that he was going to be there soon.

Peter did not know how much time had passed since then, but he felt like he was going to kill someone. No matter of the man. He needed just one. Now he was crossing before Claire's room and his eyes narrowed every time he looked at her through the glass. Why she did not wake up? She had to heal! Why she did not do it?

'Peter.' Johnathan called him and Peter saw him rushing towards him with some file in his hands. He was not alone. Laura was walking close to him and her face was worried.

'Where the Hell was you?' Peter snarled and grabbed the papers from Johnathan's hands.

'I had to make few phone calls and…'

'Screw that!' Peter snarled again and looked at Laura. 'She knows?'

'I told her!' Johnathan nodded and grabbed Laura's hand. She looked at him and then back at Peter.

'How is Claire?'

'Look for yourself!' Peter said and looked back at the files.

'Why aren't you with her now?' Laura asked bravely.

'I have to take care for the people who hit her first!' Peter snapped and Laura frowned.

'She needs you now, Peter!' she insisted.

'What?' Peter closed the file and looked at Johnathan. 'Make her stop talking or I will!'

'She loves you Peter.'

'Laura!' Johnathan said and shook his head towards her. 'Leave them for…'

'You don't know anything!' Peter took few steps towards her, but Laura looked at him without fear.

'I know that she loves you and would want you beside her now!'

'Shut up!' Peter clenched his fists and Johnathan hid Laura behind his body.

'Peter, calm down!' he tried to talk but Peter was angry.

'You don't know anything about us!'

'She believes in you!' Laura tried again, peering over Johnathan's shoulder. 'She told me that.'

'But she knows me well enough to understand why I'm gonna do this!' Peter snapped again and looked at Johnathan. 'Are you sure about these two?'

'Yes. They were the same tried to kill Laura.'

'Okay.' Peter said and looked one last time at Claire's bed. His anger rose up again.

'I'll be back soon!' He said and closed his eyes. In the next moment, he was gone. Laura looked at Johnathan with concern. He felt her look and turned around to look at her.

'Where he go?' She asked quietly.

'He went to kill them.' Johnathan answered and clenched his fists. 'They deserved that!'

'What about Claire?' Laura looked at her friend, lying behind the glass.

'We could only hope.' Johnathan placed hands over her shoulders.

Peter found them easy. He just needed to think of them and here they were, sitting in some filthy garage and drinking alcohol. They did not see him. They were not fast enough for Peter. He killed the one of them and left the other alive, almost ripping off his arm. The man was lying in the ground, crying from pain, but Peter just crouched beside him and tilted his head. His eyes narrowed.

'I want you to tell at your boss that I am going to find him.' He said with deep voice. 'And when I find him, I am going to rip each part of his body and it's gonna be slow death. Tell him that!'

Then Peter brushed his hands off man's coat and teleported back at the hospital. Johnathan and Laura were still there. They stood and watched Claire through the glass. Johnathan saw him first.

'You killed them?' He asked casually.

'Just the one of them. We're going to need the other.' Peter said and looked at Claire. She still was in coma. 'I just thought that my life getting normal…' he mumbled and then Laura saw Peter's other side. Claire had told her about it. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She saw the pain on his face and even if he did not talk about it, Laura knew that Peter suffered right now.

'Why don't you get inside?' She said quietly and Peter shot her one look.

'I can't do that.' Peter said and clenched his jaw.

'Why not?'

'Just can't!'

Laura looked at Johnathan and then placed hand over Peter's shoulder.

'It's normal to feel scare, Peter.' He pulled back abruptly.

'I can't be weak now!'

'Just get inside, okay?' Laura tried again. 'Maybe she'll wake up if she hear your voice.'

'But…'

'Go!' Laura snapped this time. Peter hesitated just for one moment. Then he walked inside of Claire's room. It was quiet and only the beeping sound of the machine, following her heartbeats, interrupted the silence.

Peter rolled one chair to her bed and sat down. He took her hand and looked at her face. His voice was only one whisper.

'I'm here now. Please… wake up!'


	46. Chapter 45 Her last hope

_**Chapter 45**__** Her last hope**_

One week later Claire still was on that bed. Her breathing still was unsure and the machine still had attached to her. They checked the baby in every hour. It was good. Peter could be thankful for that at least. Still, he was not. He was sitting close to her bed and watching her in her sleep.

If he could cry, Peter probably would. He had lost that ability long ago. In the moment, he had lost his brother. In the moment Nathan had betrayed him, Peter had stopped crying. He had not cried when he realized that real Nathan was dead. He almost cried, when he had to leave Claire. He had not again.

Now, Peter was staring in her and his thoughts wandering. He thought that he was going to lose Claire. If that happened, Peter knew what he was going to do. It was pure and simple – he was going to follow her. His life just did not worth it without her. He could admit that.

'Peter?' He heard his mother's voice, coming from the door.

'Get out!' Peter hissed and felt her hand lying over his shoulder.

'I came to see how you are.' She said and Peter looked up at her face.

'I could kill somebody now.' He said icily and her hand dropped down.

'We can help you, Peter.' _His_ voice made Peter turn around and looked at the door. _Nathan_ was standing there and looked at him.

'What is he doing here?' Peter hissed at his mother and Angela frowned. 'Don't tell me it's because he is her father!'

'I came here, because I wanted to.' _Nathan_ said and came closer to Claire's bed. 'How is she?'

Peter suppressed his urge to kill him and looked back at Claire's bed.

'Still the same.' He answered quietly. 'It's been one week and she still can't wake up.'

'What the doctors said?' Angela asked.

'They told me to have patience.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'She is lying there, in coma and they are telling me to have patience!'

'You have to have faith, Peter.' _Nathan_ said and buried hands into his pockets. 'You told me that not so long ago.'

'I was… what?' Peter looked confused and then saw his mother leaving the room. 'How could you know that?'

'We used to talk before, Pete.' _Nathan_ said quietly and Peter swallowed hard. His voice, his profile, his attitude was so like his brother.

'I miss you, Nate.' Peter said quietly, avoiding his eyes. 'I thought that it could get easier with time, but it doesn't.'

'I'm right here, Peter.' _Nathan_ said and looked at him.

'No.' Peter shook head with sad eyes. 'You're not. You're not here since long ago.'

'But…' _Nathan_ frowned.

'I think it's time to go.' Angela said from the door and interrupted him. 'Peter needs to stay alone.'

'I'm always alone, mother!' Peter chuckled bitterly.

'You want me to stay?' Nathan asked.

'Go.' Peter avoided his look again. 'I'll be fine.'

'Okay. Wish you luck!' _Nathan_ said and followed Angela through the door.

Peter missed his brother and just now, he realized how much. He was the only one who could make him feel better now. However, Nathan was gone. He was gone long ago and Peter could not have a chance to suffer for him. His mother had lied to him instead. He looked back at the bed. Claire looked so pale and delicate. She was his strength and if she were gone too, Peter would fell apart. He buried hands in his hair and closed his eyes for one moment. He felt so tired. His life was not the one he wanted to be. Her life was not the one he wanted to be.

Peter reached and covered her small hand. His eyes stared at her pale face and he felt the need to cry. He wanted that. He wanted to cry so hard that even Hell could hear him. However, his eyes stayed dry. Her face stayed motionless and she did not move her hand under his.

'I love you.' Peter whispered with husky voice. 'If they wanted to hurt me, they did that. I swear that I will make them pay Claire! I will make them pay for what they did to you! I swear!' Peter slipped hand under her fingers. 'I miss you! I miss you so much that even hurts.' He made short pause. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you about our baby. I knew that you wouldn't lie to me, but I was so proud and I couldn't accept the idea of being a father.' Peter reached his other hand and touched her face. 'I don't know how to do this. I need your help, okay? Just… wake up!'

Two weeks later, Claire still was in coma and Peter still was beside her bed, hoping for some miracle. He still wondered why she even was in coma. She should not have to be. Her brain should have worked by now. However, Claire did not show any signs of getting better. Peter looked the same. He got thinner and his face became paler than before. He did not eat much. He was quiet and grumpy when somebody tried to talk with him. His eyes were sore of staring at the woman in the bed.

One day, two and a half weeks later, doctors told him that there was not any hope for Claire. Peter almost killed the first one, told him that. His eyes narrowed and he snarled at the poor man to leave the room right now. Once left alone, Peter ran fingers through his hair, thinking about his last hope. He bent over Claire's face and kissed her forehead.

'I'll be back.' He said and closed his eyes, disappearing of the room. Ten minutes later, he came back, but he was not alone.

Mohinder looked around the room and his look fell over the bed.

'Where are we?' He asked looking back at Peter.

'We are at the hospital and your only chance for survival is to save Claire.' Peter said casualy, but saw that Mohinder winced.

'You are going to kill me if she dies?'

'She won't die!' Peter said, refusing to accept that thought. 'Your job is to make sure of that!'

'But I don't know about her condition.'

'Here is her file. Look at it and then think about well.' Peter handed him Claire's chart.

'Why are you so worried about your niece?' Mohinder opened Claire's papers.

'She is not my niece. She is pregnant with my child.'

'What?' Mohinder almost dropped the papers.

'What you heard. She is pregnant with my child and you better hurry, because I'm loosing patience over here!' Peter tilted his head.

'How did that happened?'

'Well…' Pete started, but Mohinder shook his head.

'Stop! I don't want to know!'

'You're right!' Peter nodded and looked at him closely. 'You are her last hope, so better be good!'

'I'll try, Peter!' Mohinder nodded and stared at Claire's file. Five minutes later, Mohinder closed the file and went to Claire's bed. Without saying a word, he switched off the breathing machine.

'What are you doing?' Peter yelled, but Mohinder lifted up his hand.

'Just wait and see.'

'What I have to wait?' Peter frowned. 'She needs it to breathe!'

'Maybe not!' Mohinder said and smiled, looking at Claire's face. When Peter followed his look, he almost fell on the ground from surprise. Claire was looking at him. She was awake.


	47. Chapter 46 I missed you

_**Chapter 46**__** I missed you**_

Peter watched her and could not believe in his eyes. Claire looked at him. His green eyes were alive again. The air exploded into his lungs and he realized that he had not breathed since long ago. He reached trembled hand and touched her face. She looked at him with frightened eyes and just then, one nurse came into the room. She saw that Claire's machine was off and then frowned.

'What have you done?' She asked and rushed to the bed.

'She is alive and not thanks to you, so shut up!' Peter grunted out and just then the nurse saw that Claire was awake.

'I'm gonna call her doctor!' She said and rushed out of the room.

'You better!' Peter snapped and looked back at Claire. She rolled her eyes and Peter saw her try to talk. 'Shush, don't talk! Soon you will. Calm down now.' Peter caressed her hair and Claire nodded.

Finally, Claire's doctor came to check his patient. Peter pulled back and Mohinder had a chance to talk with him.

'When did that happen and moreover – how?' He asked and Peter looked at his old friend.

'She was a hooker.' Peter answered without hiding.

'What?'

'I found her through one agency. I was her client.'

'But you didn't know it's her then, right?' Mohinder looked at him shocked.

'I didn't know it's her, until the moment I touched her.'

'But how?'

'I slept with her before.' Peter answered honestly. 'It was just after the pyre, after I regained my abilities.' He looked straight at Mohinder's face. 'I needed her and she stayed with me.'

'Wow!' His old friend still was in shock. 'But then how she became s hooker?'

'After that night I thought that this was a mistake. I thought that she would have normal life and the best thing for her is to forget about this. Therefore, I made her forget. Then we had big fight and I left the mansion. She stayed there and that ruin her life.' Peter made sort pause. 'This was a mistake. I made a mistake and I'm not doing it again!'

'What are you doing is illegal, Peter!' Mohinder frowned. 'Did you think about that?'

'I don't care!' Peter shrugged and his eyes narrowed. 'I'm tired of denying my feelings for her! I will not do that anymore. Besides, we are going to have a baby.'

'Oh yeah. I saw that.' Mohinder looked at Claire and saw her breathing on her own and without the tube in her mouth. She looked much better.

'I love her.' Peter said and looked at Claire too. 'I love her too much for letting her go again.'

'Fine!' Mohinder sighed. 'Do what you want if that makes both of you happy…'

Peter did not answer. He still was not happy. He felt relief by Claire's condition. He felt good that she was better now. Still, he could not feel happy until he did not find and destroy the person, responsible for this. Mohinder watched his face and saw the moment when Peter's eyes darkened. Now he looked different. He looked dark and full with anger. Something else had happened here, but it was not his business to ask. Maybe Peter would tell him when he felt ready for this.

'Okay. She is better now.' Claire's doctor came close to them. 'She needs rest though, so I should ask you to leave.'

'We're fine here.' Peter tilted his head and focused over doctor's mind. Then he looked at the nurse. 'We're fine here.'

'You are fine here.' The old doctor said and leaved the room along with the nurse. Mohinder shook his head and looked at his old friend. Peter went straight to Claire. He took her hand in his and saw her sad little smile.

'How are you?' He asked, caressing her hair.

'I'm fine.' She said huskily. 'How's the baby?' Her hand lay over her belly.

'Strong and healthy.' Peter said without smiling.

'But, you look angry.' Clare frowned. 'What happened?'

'Nothing!' Peter snapped.

'It is something.' She studied his face. 'Tell me!'

'Later.' Peter frowned and looked back at Mohinder. Claire followed his look and saw Peter's friend standing not so far away from them.

'Hi.' She said and saw him coming close. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine and I'm glad to see that you're fine too.' Mohinder smiled and then looked at Peter. 'I have to go.'

'Thank you.' Peter said quietly and Mohinder nodded.

'Call me if you need anything, okay?' He said, leaving the room and closing the door behind.

Peter looked back at Claire. Her eyes closed, but her hand squeezed his. Peter understood her gesture and sat close to her bed. He knew that she was better. She was going to be fine now. She only needed him by her side and Peter would do that for her. Then it was turn to her assassin. He frowned, looking at her delicate face. Somebody had tried to take her away from him. He was going to pay for this. Sooner or later.

They released her one week later. She was fine and the baby was fine too. They both got lucky, doctors thought. Peter knew the truth. If it were not for her ability, Claire would be dead by now.

He took her home and made her feel comfortable on their bed. She sighed with pleasure when her head touched the pillow. Claire buried her nose there and closed her eyes with smile on her face.

'It's good to be home.' She said and smiled against him.

'It's good indeed.' He said still looking at her. 'Do you need something?'

'Yes, I need something.' She said and reached hand for him.

'What?' Peter asked.

'You.' She said. 'I need you!'

'Claire…' Peter frowned.

'Please, I need you now.' He could not resist on her pleading voice and slipped into bed, taking her in his arms. 'I missed you.' She whispered and Peter felt the truth in her words.

'I missed you too.' He whispered back, feeling whole again.


	48. Chapter 47 Out of control

_**Chapter 47**__** Out of control **_

Claire came back to her normal life one week later. She continued with her classes and even talked with her professors to take her exams earlier. She pointed out her pregnancy and they agreed. There was only one problem though – she had to study in a moment when she did not feel concentrated enough to do that.

Laura was missing first few days and Claire wondered where she might be. Honestly – she missed her friend. Laura was such a good person and Claire really liked her. Johnathan was missing too, which made Claire suspicious. She thought that they were together somewhere and when she saw them walking into the classroom four days later, Claire understood that she was right.

They looked so in love and attached to each other. Their eyes shone, but Claire felt some strange pressure, surrounding them. Laura saw her in the bottom of the room and went to her immediately. Johnathan followed her closely.

'Hey.' Laura said and Claire got off her chair, hugging her friend. 'I'm happy to see you okay. You scared us.'

'I'm sorry.' Claire said and looked at Johnathan. 'Hi there.' She smiled and saw his attempt of smiling back. Something was wrong with him. He looked so absent and his eyes avoided hers.

'Hi, Claire. We were worrying about you.' He said and nodded at her. Then his look fell on Laura's face. 'Where do you want us?' He asked his girlfriend.

'I'm gonna sit close to Claire and you can sit behind me.' She said and gave her one short kiss. Laura watched him, taking his place and putting his bag on the ground. His eyes wandered around. Johnathan looked calm, but Laura knew that he was ready to protect her in the minute if something went wrong.

'Okay.' Claire took back her attention and Laura looked at her. 'You are acting strange.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Is there something wrong here?'

'No.' Laura smiled, but avoided Claire's eyes. 'There is nothing wrong. Johnathan is little grumpy and that's all.'

'You are lying.' Claire's face darkened. 'I've been lied before and I know that you are lying to me now.'

'Claire, this is something between us.' Laura tried to convince her. Claire nodded and took her place, but she did not believe it. Her baby kicked her little harder and she rubbed her stomach, subconsciously. 'No more hiding?' Laura asked her, looking at her belly.

'No more hiding.' Claire smiled tiredly. 'There is no point now. I'm too big to hide.'

Laura sat down on her place and chuckled lightly.

'You are not too big! You are jus fine now.'

'Thank you.' Claire tilted her head and saw their professor walking into the room. They had to keep silence from now on.

Two hours later, the class was over and Claire released one tired sigh, getting up from her seat. She placed hands behind her waist and moaned painfully. Laura heard her and jumped off her seat. The room was already empty. There were only three of them.

'Are you okay?' She asked carefully. 'You want me to call Peter?'

'Peter is not at home right now.' Claire frowned. 'He said he had job to do.'

'When he went out?' Johnathan came closer to them. His face darkened and Claire could not recognize him. She had not seen him like that. Johnathan was the most smiley man Claire had ever seen. Now he looked different. He was not just grumpy. He was angry at something. 'When her went out, Claire?' Johnathan asked again.

'Why I have to tell you?' Claire frowned towards him. She did not like his voice. It was lower now and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Claire saw his fist clenched and suddenly thought that she did not know him at all.

'Just tell me okay?' Johnathan asked patiently, but Claire felt that he barely contained his anger.

'No. I won't!' She looked at Laura. 'Tell me what is happening here! I wanna know!'

'You can trust him, Claire.' Laura said and looked at Johnathan. 'And you have to be careful with her! She is pregnant!'

'As soon as she tells me where is Peter, I'm gonna leave her alone.' Johnathan hissed. Laura frowned against him.

'She won't tell you if you are acting like that!'

'Laura! This is important and you know it!' Johnathan snapped.

'I know, but she doesn't!' Laura placed hands on her hips. 'So stop being so rude!'

'What I have to know?' Claire looked completely confused.

'Just tell me…'

'Looking for me?' Peter appeared behind Johnathan's back and he turned around, still angry.

'Where the Hell, have you been?'

'Shut up!' Peter snarled and his eyes narrowed towards Johnathan. 'You just have to remember who the superior here is!'

'You're acting like crazy these days! Forgive me if I am little disturbed!'

'I can act like I want if that takes us to this Organization!' Peter clenched his fists.

'You don't want that!' Johnathan snapped. 'You want revenge!'

'That too.' Peter nodded casually and his look fell over Claire. 'Hey there. Ready to go?'

'What is going on here?' She asked with confusion. 'You two know each other?'

'We work together.' Peter nodded. 'Well, I am his superior, but he boy clearly forgot about that!' He looked back at Johnathan.

'It doesn't look like we work together, because you didn't call this week!'

'I was busy.' Peter said and passed him, looking at Claire. 'I ave to take acre for her. We'll keep in touch!' He said and took Claire's hand, teleporting them away.

'Damn!' Johnathan looked furious. 'Just because he is stronger, he can do whatever he wants?'

'I'm sorry.' Laura laid her hand on his shoulder. 'Claire told me about them. He has some hero complex for her. He probably felt sorry for not saving her this time.'

'No, it's more than that!' Johnathan looked at his girlfriend. 'I don't think Peter would calm down until he doesn't kill all responsible for that.'

'But Claire told me…' Laura looked confused.

'He is dangerous now and completely out of control.' Johnathan said quietly and Laura winced from his words.


	49. Chapter 48 Make me love again

_**Chapter 48**__** Make me love again**_

Peter and Claire teleported in their apartment. He took her bag and threw it onto the couch. Claire still was standing there. One frown appeared on her face. It looked like Peter did not bring any attention to her mood. He walked into the bathroom without saying a word. Claire sat on the couch with confused face.

Johnathan and Peter knew each other. Not only that, but apparently they worked together. Claire placed hand over her belly and her eyes gazed the closed door of the bathroom. What else he hid from her? She knew that Peter could not tell her everything about her job, but still, she deserved to know something.

When Peter walked out of the bathroom, he wore only one white towel, wrapped around his waist.

'What are you doing here?' He asked her on his way to the bedroom. 'I thought that you have to be on the bed right now.'

'Right.' Claire murmured and followed him. She sat on the bed and her eyes gazed his bare back.

'What now?' Peter asked her, putting on some clothes – his usual black T-shirt and pair of jeans.

'I didn't say anything!' Claire snapped and saw him sighed with annoyance.

'I can feel your anger. Tell me what's wrong.'

'You still have secrets from me.'

'What?' Peter twirled around and saw her frowned face. 'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I am.' Claire snapped again. 'You know Johnathan and he knows you. You two work together and obviously I'm the last to know.'

'You were in coma, Claire. I couldn't tell you this!' Peter said and stood in front of the mirror.

'Screw you!' Claire got off the bed and went to him. 'You could've told me earlier and you know it!'

'No! I couldn't and you have to understand that!' Peter turned around to look at her. 'Don't act like a child! You are not so naïve to think that I can tell you everything about my job, are you?'

'You don't say anything!' Claire crossed arms before her chest. 'And I'm feeling that I'm starting to depend too much from you!'

'So what's your point?' Peter frowned. 'You are pregnant and you're studying! You obviously can't work now!'

'After the baby's born I could…' Claire started, but Peter cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

'No!' He snapped. 'You have to finish first and then you have to take care for the baby!'

'And now you're telling me what I have to do?' She rose up her eyebrows with anger. 'I have to work something.'

'You worked enough!' Peter hissed and passed her on his way to the window. He stood there with his back on her.

'Wait!' Claire followed him. 'You think that I want to work my previous job? Is that it? Peter I thought that you know me!'

'I don't know you anymore, Claire.' His quiet declaration surprised her. 'You are not the same.'

'You are not the same either, but I love you. You know that.'

Peter chuckled bitterly.

'I think that is the only thing I know now.'

'What's wrong with you?' Claire placed hands on his back. 'You are upset about something.'

'I'm not upset!' He hissed, but did not pull back. He just stood there and closed his eyes. 'I'm little angry.'

'You are scared.' Claire said. Peter twirled around to face her. He frowned.

'I'm not scared!'

'Yes, you are!' Claire insisted. 'I've seen you scared before and I know you enough to tell you that!'

'I want to kill somebody, is that count as scare?' Peter asked ironically.

'You maybe want to kill somebody, but you are scared too.' She tilted her head. 'Why?'

'I just told you that I'm not scared!' Peter grabbed her arms. 'Just stop it okay?'

'No!'

'No?'

'No! I want to know!'

'Okay! Fine!' Peter leaned towards her face. 'Your accident wasn't an accident at all!'

'What are you talking about?' Claire looked confused. 'It was my mistake that this car hit me. I should've been more careful.'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'It wasn't your fault, Claire.' He made short pause. 'It was mine.'

'Not again.' Claire sighed and placed hand over his chest. 'You have to stop blaming yourself for everything bad in this world, Peter!'

'I stopped that long ago.' He said quietly. 'But this was my mistake! The car did not hit you by accident. It was meant to kill you, Claire.'

'You can't be serious.' She shook her head.

'I am serious.' Peter licked his lips. 'You don't have any idea how serious I am now!'

'Then tell me.' Claire placed hand on his face. Her eyes pleaded for honesty. 'Tell me why you are so scared.'

'I don't want to loose you.' His voice was thick and full with emotions. 'You don't have any idea what was for me seeing you lying on that bed at the hospital!'

'I know the feeling, Peter.' Claire said quietly. 'When I thought you are dead, it was real nightmare for me then.'

'Then you know why I have to protect you now!' His eyes darkened. 'I swore to kill these bastards and I am going to do this!'

'What?'

'Johnathan and I work on this case now.' Peter said. 'Do you remember when I came home and I couldn't heal, because of some drug they had given to me?'

'I remember.' Claire winced from the memory.

'We're trying to find out the people, responsible for that.' Peter made short pause. 'Then I have to kill them and destroy the factory.'

'Why didn't you do it by now?'

'Because I don't know who they are.'

'But you will?'

'I swore, Claire!' He looked into her eyes. 'I always keep my promise.'

'I know.' Claire said and wrapped arms around his waist. Peter hugged her and pressed her body close to his. That was all he needed now. That was all, keeping him whole and alive. She was the only person, capable to make him love again. He loved her and he would keep her safe. No matter of the cost. Peter swore in that too.

* * *

_**My note:**_

_**Okay, today is my mom bday and I wanna wish her all the best. This chapter is for her. Yeah, just look at the title and you'll understand why. **_

_**Have a nice day and enjoy at my stories. **_

_**Love,**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	50. Chapter 49 Can you stop him?

_**Chapter 49**__** Can you stop him?**_

Claire took her exams earlier. She was at the beginning of her eight month so she was glad that she would not sit for too long in hard desks. Her back hurt and hers ankles swallowed. However, she did not complain. She looked happy. Peter was whole with her. He took care for her safety. Claire thought that precautionary for a little bit too mush. She did not tell him that of course. Peter was too nervous without her complaining. Claire knew him well enough to know when she had to retreat. Now it was not the moment for battling with him. Honestly, she did not have any desire for that. The only thing she wanted now was that baby to be born soon.

Claire knew that she had only one month until that event. She could not stop wondering how her life had changed that much. Just year and a half earlier, she had thought that she could not want more from her life. She had stuck on her job as a call girl and thought that there was not any prospective in front of her. Then Peter came and stormed up her life, making her believe in the miracles again. He was different and difficult, but he was with her and her love towards him did not change. Claire still thought of him as a greatest love of her life. He was not the ideal man, but he was her man. She knew that she did not have to share him with anyone. He was completely devoted to her. He wanted her to feel safe and secure when she was with him. She wanted her to feel loved in his arms. She did. She felt all these things and she was happy. However, his temper brought some problems between them. He was too overprotective and imperious. He was like this before, but after the accident, Claire saw him in completely new light.

Peter did not allow her to walk out of the apartment without him or Laura. She was with her when Peter was gone. He trusted her to protect Claire and Laura took his side this time. Her boyfriend, Johnathan, helped Peter on his job to find and kill the leaders of the organization. However, it looked like they did not have any success until now. Peter became even darker than before. His eyes narrowed more often. His face had frowned most of the time and he was more aggressive than before. His attitude became unbearable one night when he came back after another failure.

Claire and Laura understood about his return from the slamming door. They were sitting at baby's room and were talking about Laura's new apartment. She had decided to move in with Johnathan and just had told her about her plans.

'I want to kill them! All of them!' Peter spoke aloud and they hear Johnathan answered him.

'You can do that! We have orders.'

'I don't care!' Peter snarled.

Claire looked at Laura and they both walked out of the room. Peter and Johnathan were still at the living room and arguing.

'You don't get it Peter, just because you are powerful, doesn't mean that you have to be above others!' Johnathan snapped angrily. 'This is just not right!'

'It's not right when innocent people died every day on the streets! It's not fair when they used them as experimental rabbits!' Peter frowned and clenched his fists. 'This has to stop!'

'Look, I won't argue with you about that, but you have to understand that there are certain rules…'

'Screw the rules!' Peter said firmly. His eyes narrowed. 'I won't sit and watch as they're trying to kill me and my girl! I will not do that!'

'Peter, be reasonable!' Johnathan frowned. 'You can't do that!'

'Yes, I can! Just watch me!' He said quietly, but his voice was stone cold.

'Peter?' Claire called him and he turned around to look at her. She came closer to him and placed hand over his chest. His heard was racing under her palm and she looked deep into his eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'My bosses said that I have to keep your assassins alive.' Peter answered her and his look slipped down on her body. 'I won't do that!'

'You have to!' Johnathan insisted.

'But I won't!'

'Then you have to go through me!'

'Don't tempt me!' Peter frowned. 'I've done a lot worse things than this!'

'Why are you so obsessed with the thought of killing those people?' Johnathan insisted. 'I mean, they tried to kill Laura too, but the best thing now is to have patience.'

'My patience is over!' Peter said icily. 'They tried to kill Claire in front of my eyes! They are going to pay!'

'Are you sure that this is the way, Peter?' Laura asked him and Peter looked at her. 'Maybe if you take that people to your bosses then…'

'I don't have bosses.' Peter snarled. 'I'm working alone!'

'What about Johnathan?'

'Oh, he has.' Peter shot him one look. 'I'm his superior. I'm not his boss.'

'I don't get it.' Laura frowned. 'You just said that you work alone.'

'I needed extra help for this case.' Peter looked at Claire. 'I asked for it so I could have more free time.'

'I see.' Laura looked at Claire too. 'Now what? You are just going to disobey?'

'No, I'm gonna make them see my point of view.' Peter snapped.

'Oh!' Claire moaned painfully and placed hand over her belly. She frowned and grabbed Peter's arm for support.

'Are you okay?' He asked anxiously.

'I'm fine, just this kick was too hard.' Claire tried to smile.

'Maybe you should lie down now.' Peter said and looked at Johnathan. 'I meant what I've said!'

'I know and I that is why I am scared!' Johnathan murmured as he watched how Peter helped Claire on her way to the bedroom.

'What are you going to do now?' Laura asked him and slipped hand around his waist. 'I don't think that Peter would give up.'

Johnathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked down at his girlfriend.

'I know he won't!' He pressed soft kiss on her temple. 'He is furious!'

'So what you can do about it?'

'Honestly? I can't do anything to stop him! Nobody can!'


	51. Chapter 50 Darkness, shadows and light

_**Chapter 50**__** Darkness, shadows and light **_

Darkness and shadows… These two were his best friends now.

Peter leaned on the dirty wall and sighed tiredly. Why he was here in that filthy building? What was he now? He supposed to be with Claire. She needed him and he was here, chasing some criminals. His eyes narrowed. Criminals, people who tried to kill her. His Claire. His life. They tried to take her away from him. Peter tried to figure out who were they? Who was standing behind all this? He still did not know. His thoughts wondering and still could not find the right answer. It looked like that the person, hiding behind all this, could not been found.

Peter had tried everything. He had killed, bribed, reading minds and leaving people without memories – still nothing. His bosses had forbid him to kill without reason. Peter had followed their advices, but now it was enough. He had reached the point, when nobody could control him or his anger. Nobody could tell him what to do now. They had tried to kill the only person in this world that Peter still loved. That was enough reason for him.

He was hiding in this desolated building already a month. It was pointless. There was not anybody here. Peter cursed under his nose and zipped his black leader jacket. He buried hands into his pockets and walked away.

Meanwhile, Laura and Claire were talking into the living room. Claire was sitting on the couch and Laura had folded legs over one armchair. Laura just talked about her last exams and how difficult was with Johnathan around.

'Are you sure you love Johnathan?' Claire wrinkled her nose, teasing her friend. 'You just can't stop talking about him!'

'I'm sorry.' Laura blushed. 'He is my first serious boyfriend.'

'First serious boyfriend?' Claire looked at her with surprise. 'You're kidding me!'

'No.' Laura laughed and shook her head with denial. 'I'm serious. I had two before him, but they were…' She shrugged. 'They just weren't him.'

'Oh come on!' Claire laughed too. 'Are you serious?'

'I am.' Laura blushed even more. 'He is the one. I can feel it!'

'I'm so happy for you.' Claire stopped laughing and she tilted her head. 'I'm glad that you feel loved.'

'You look happy too.' Laura said, but Claire frowned.

'I'm looking very pregnant right now.' Claire murmured and got off the couch. Laura jumped off the armchair and helped her. 'Plus, my waist hurts and one baby is playing football in my stomach.'

'Wait!' Laura looked at her strangely. 'Your waist hurts? Since when?'

'Since this morning.' Claire answered and placed hands on her waist, releasing one painful sigh. 'I thought that it will pass, but…'

'It's sharp now?' Laura asked carefully.

'Yeah. Damn it hurts!' Claire crooked her face.

'Claire, I don't to worry about, but I think that you are in labor.' Laura said, still holding her arm for support.

'I'm in labor?' Claire looked at her friend with confusion. 'Are you sure? It does not hurt that much.'

'Claire, I have one brother and one sister. I know what I'm talking about.'

'But… OW!' Claire screamed and curled up in two. The first contraction cut through her stomach and she breathed heavily. 'Oh, damn it! It hurts!'

'I know!' Laura said and helped her sit down again. 'You want me to call Peter?'

'His phone is not at him!' Claire panted and tried to breathe normally. 'He left it here when he is at job.'

'Okay, just calm down now.' Laura said and picked up her phone from the table. 'I'm gonna call Johnathan. He has to know where Peter is.'

'Okay.' Claire answered and closed her eyes, trying to release the pressure. Her heart pounded and she thought about her baby soon to be born. Soon, she was going to hold her baby.

Laura threw her one worried look and bit her low lip. Johnathan phone had a signal, but he still was not answering.

_Come on, you idiot! Where are you when I need you? _She thought just in moment when she heard his voice at the other side of the line.

'_Hey baby._' His voice was too cheerful for her taste. Laura frowned.

'Don't '_baby'_ me now! Where are you?' She snapped.

'_I'm at the airport.' _ He sounded confused. _'Why?'_

Claire screamed again and Laura looked at her just in time to see her crooking her face from the pang. She took deep breath and released it slow, rubbing her stomach.

'Johnathan, is Peter with you?' Laura asked instead.

'_No, but I can find him.'_ Johnathan made short pause. _'Why? Is there something wrong?'_

'Claire is in labor.' Laura whispered.

'_What?'_ Johnathan almost screamed.

'Just find him okay? I love you!' She said and hung up the phone.

Claire had heard her part of the conversation, so Laura could not hide it.

'Peter is not with him, right?' Claire panted, feeling the next wave of pain. She grabbed the edge of the couch and her fingers dug into soft fabric. 'OW, damn it!' She screamed and just then, Peter appeared in front of her. Johnathan was with him, but Peter did not pay him any attention. He rushed to Claire and knelt before her.

'Why didn't you call me?' He asked angrily, but she could see the scare in his eyes. Anger was his self-defensive mechanism. Claire already knew that. Therefore, she just tried to smile and ruffled his hair, trying to forget the pain just for one moment.

'Your phone is here, remember?' She asked carefully.

'Right!' Peter snapped, did not bother to apologize. He knew that Claire would understand him right now. 'Are you okay? I mean…'

'I'm fine now.' She tried to smile again, but another contraction was on the way. Her hand slipped out of his hair and dropped on the couch. 'OW!' She screamed and arched her back. 'I… think… that was the strongest!' She panted after the contraction.

'We have to go!' Peter snapped and helped her got off the bed. He took her in his arms and Claire wrapped his neck. Her head rested over his and she could feel his breathing.

'Good luck!' Laura and Johnathan said in one voice. Peter just nodded and teleported away.

Darkness and shadows were his friends, but now he was going to need the light.


	52. Chapter 51 I can fix it

_**Chapter 51**__** I can fix it **_

He was scared.

It was something that he had not felt since long time. Now Peter had scared for her life. He could feel her small hands squeezing his jacket. He could see her bit her lip not to scream. Claire was in pain and Peter could not do anything to help her. He hated that feeling. He hated his haplessness at this moment.

'Stay with me!' Claire demanded after he placed her on the near stretcher. Her eyes gazed at him.

'I will.' Peter stroked her hair. Claire grabbed his other hand and squeezed him hard. She bit her low lip again and Peter could see the blood dripping under her teeth. 'Scream if you want to okay?' He asked, stroking her wet hair. She released her breath in jogs and tried to smile bravely. His heart ached. That was she – his Claire.

Soon her doctor came and took her away to delivery room. He told Peter to wait for about ten minutes and he just nodded, unable to speak. Just hen they took Claire, Peter felt one hand laying over his shoulder. He turned around and looked at his mother. One frown slipped through his face.

'What are you doing here?' He snapped angrily.

'I had a dream.' Angela answered.

'You had a dream?' Peter rose up his eyebrows ironically. 'Claire is inside and fights for her life and you had a dream?'

'Yes.' Angela said quietly. Her face softened and Peter got scared. The look in her eyes showed pity towards him. 'You have to be prepared Peter.' She said quietly and his blood ran cold.

'What are you talking about?' Peter said icily.

'If something happens…' Angela took his forearm but Peter released at her abruptly.

'If something happens, I'm going back and fix it!' He said and his eyes peering her.

'You can't screw with time, Peter!' Angela frowned.

'I've done it before.' He hissed and she looked at him strangely. 'Don't look at me like that.' Peter tilted his head. 'You told me back in the mansion, remember? When we fought about my substitute of a brother? You said that it is my fault and when I asked why you told me about my future me.'

'It wasn't your fault!' Angela frowned. 'It was his fault!'

'Because he wanted to save Claire?' Peter rose up his eyebrows again. 'Open your eyes mother! _He_ is not _he_ at all! This was _I_! _I_ did this! _I_ brought back in time to save her, but it was too late then!'

'And now it's not?'

'I won't lose her!' Peter snarled leaning towards his mother. 'I won't let that happen!'

'Peter…' Angela reached to touch his arm, but just then the door of the a maternity ward opened and one nurse showed up from there.

'She is ready.' She said to Peter. He did not answer and just turned around and followed the nurse. She put some clean surgical clothes into his hands and waited for him to change. Soon they entered in Claire's room. She still kept quiet. Peter could feel her pain. He knew that she was suffering, but Claire did not make a sound. She was biting her lip and moaning quietly.

'Claire?' He called her huskily and she looked at him. Her eyes were teary and she reached hand towards him. He came close and her small hand sank into his big one. Claire squeezed his fingers with the next contraction. She bit her lip again and panted before leaning back on the bed. 'Why don't you scream?' Peter asked her. His eyes stared at her face and she tried to smile.

'I don't… want to.' Claire answered and crooked her face again.

'Damn it, Claire!' Peter chose the anger. 'Scream!'

'Why?' She panted.

'It'll make it easier.' He answered.

'No, it's not!' She said stubbornly. 'I've never screamed like a coward! I'm not gonna…OW!' However, she screamed. The pain was too much. He body arched and tossed on the bed.

'Good.' He said, stroking her hair. 'Now breathe slowly. That's right. You're doing great!' He tried to sound calm and confident. However, his mother's words haunted him. She had a dream. Her dreams not always came true, but most of the time she was right. Peter was afraid that she was going to be right this time too.

'I'm… scared.' Claire almost cried and her eyes looked at him. 'What if something happens with the baby? What if something goes wrong?' She panted, feeling the next throes, possessing her body.

'I'm gonna fix it.' Peter repeated the same words, he had told to his mother. Claire squeezed his hand. She screamed again and this time Peter wanted to scream with her. He felt so helpless right now.

'I can't do this anymore!' She cried and leaned back on her bed. 'I can't…'

'Yes you can!' Peter stared into her eyes. 'You can't give up now.'

'It's too much.' She panted.

'Just remember for what you're fighting for. You have to fight for this baby. It can do it by its own!' He tried to encourage her. Claire listened to him, but the tears kept rolling down over her face.

'I can't Peter!' She cried again and this time he saw the retreat into her eyes. 'It's too much!'

'Oh no, you can!' Peter released her hand and grabbed her shoulders. 'You have to do this!'

'But…'

'I'm not asking you anymore!' Peter frowned and squeezed her shoulders. 'I'm telling you to do this!'

'Go to Hell!' She hissed and saw his smile. 'You son of a… OW! Damn!' Claire shouted.

'That's right. You need to be strong!' Peter said and sat on her bed, making her lean on him. Her back rested on his chest and she grabbed his hands with the next wave of pain. 'I know it hurts.' Peter whispered close to her ear, when she laid her head back over his shoulder, breathing heavily. 'I know that you want to give up, but you can't do this, Claire.' She squeezed his hands again and her back arched. Her doctor told her to push, but she felt too weak for doing this.

'I… can't…' Claire gasped, leaning back on Peter.

'Come on, Claire.' He whispered close to her ear. 'Do it for me.'

Strangely how, but his words gave her the strength she needed. Claire just had to remember how many times he had fought for her. She had to remember how many times he had saved her, so she could be here now. She had to do this. Peter and her baby needed her. Claire squeezed his hands and screamed painfully. Her body arched, but she did not give up.

'Okay.' Peter whispered at her as she fell on his chest, breathing heavily. 'You are so good.' Claire tried to regain her powers and pushed again with the next contraction. She felt as if something ripped her in half and this time she could not resist. Her scream was so shrill that Peter froze. Claire fell on his hands motionless and he heard baby's cry.

'Claire!' He screamed, feeling how his world crashed around him. 'No! Claire, don't do this to me! Claire!'

Then he saw her opened her eyes and the air exploded into his lungs. She was alive. He could breathe again. Peter put her carefully back on the bed. Her head sanck into the pillow and Claire looked around. The pain was gone. She frowned with confusion.

'What happened?' She asked huskily and her doctor placed one very crying baby over her upper body.

'You have a daughter.' He said and Claire saw her daughter for the first time. She was red and wrinkled but she was the most beautiful creature in the world in Claire's eyes.

'Peter…' She saw his trembled hand covering his daughter's body and looked at him. His eyes shone.


	53. Chapter 52 Pure miracle

_**Chapter 52**__** Pure miracle **_

Claire was sleeping from exhaustion. The birth was difficult and she needed rest now. Peter knew that she would be fine, because of her ability, but apparently, she was going to need time for doing it. He was standing close to his daughter's crib and stared at her. She was beautiful as her mother. Even if he had some doubt about his parenthood over her, in the moment she looked at him with her bid hazel eye, they were gone. She was his daughter and nobody could tell him the opposite.

Peter reached and took her into his arms. She fitted perfectly. Her eyes stared at him and he felt something forgotten. He felt love. Love, towards someone else than Claire. His empathy was here, but he did not know it. Claire was right. The old Peter was still inside of him, waiting to be awakening. This little creature in his arms had done it. Peter could not stop looking at her. Even if she was still in a few hours, she had his facial structure and color of skin.

'You are so beautiful.' He said and carefully touched her face. 'I almost give up from you. I couldn't believe that you can be mine, but you are.' She yawned and Peter felt one smile appeared on his face. 'Yeah, I know that you're tired, but your mother is tired too.' He said and looked at Claire. She slept peacefully and his smile faded. Peter could not stop the thought that he almost lost her. His mother was wrong this time. Luckily, for him, she was wrong, but Peter could not calm. Not yet. He had job to do before that and he was going to do it.

His daughter cried quietly and he looked at her. She stopped in the moment Peter did that. Obviously, she wanted his attention.

'You are so like your mother right now.' He whispered and the smile shone again. 'You are one little devil. I wonder how you would look when you smile. Would you look like me, or like your mother?'

'There is time until that.' Peter heard Claire's voice and looked up at her. She was awake and sitting on the bed, looking at him.

'You are awake?' Peter asked and came closer to her.

'Yeah.' Claire coughed and looked at the baby in his arms. 'I just woke up. How is she?'

'She is fine.' Peter said with thick voice and handed his daughter to her mother. Claire took it carefully and her face softened.

'She's worth every pain, isn't she?'

'You tell me.' Peter looked at the beautiful picture in front of him and could not believe that this was possible. His life had so messed up and now it looked like that everything was on his place. Well, not everything. His face darkened. He still had to find and kill those people.

'What's wrong?' Claire asked him quietly and Peter looked down at her. 'I can see it by your face. Don't try to lie to me!'

'I won't.' He said and ran fingers through his hair. 'I'm thinking about those people, tried to kill you.' His eyes shone with anger. 'There is something here that I can't see. I can feel it, but I can't see it and that annoys me!'

'Why are you thinking about this now?' Claire sounded hurt. She looked down at her daughter. 'Your daughter just has been born and you're thinking about revenge!'

'I'm sorry, but I almost lost you, because of these people!' Peter snapped and dragged one chair to sit close to her. 'I almost lost you and our daughter and somebody has to pay for this!'

'You called her 'our daughter'?' Claire looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'Because she is ours.' Peter made short pause and looked at her with concern. 'What now?'

'You called her yours!'

'She is mine.' He looked at Claire with confusion.

'I know but, you've never said that until now.' Claire looked back at their daughter. 'I was scared.'

'You were scared that I could reject her?' He asked quietly.

'Yes.' She answered and caressed her daughter's face. 'I was scared that you wouldn't love her.'

'When I was ten, I had that sickness.' Peter spoke quietly again and Claire looked at him. 'My mother called every doctor in this country, trying to save my life. I had fever and my heart could not handle it for too long. There was another problem, but I have never understood about it. Only my mother knew.' He met her eyes and then looked down at his daughter. 'I was little, but I could understand what they're talking about. I remember waking up and feeling fine. I wanted to call my mother and tell her that I'm alright. Then I heard her talking with the doctor, just before my room. He told her that this was the only way of saving me. She was crying. I wonder why she was crying when I was okay. Then the doctor told her about my inability to have children. I could not understand that then, but when I grew up I remember that conversation. I was eighteen when I spoke with my mother about it. She told me that it was true and I have to deal about it.'

Claire reached hand and touched his face. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Her touch brought him peace of mind. He leaned on her palm and felt her thumb, rubbing his face. Peter opened his eyes just to meet hers.

'I think I cured you.' Claire said with smile. 'When you met me and took my ability, you couldn't be sick anymore.'

'You cured me in so many ways that you cannot even imagine.' Peter whispered and turned his head. His lips touched her palm. 'I thought I was lost, before I met you. I hadn't purpose in my life.'

'Then you had to save the cheerleader.' Claire smiled.

'I had to save the cheerleader, but it turned out that the cheerleader saved me.' He whispered and took her hand. 'Have I ever told you how you changed my life?'

'No.' Claire shook her head. 'But you change mine that is for sure.' Their daughter cried and Claire looked down at her angry face. 'I think that this is the bigger change.'

'I think you are right.' He said. 'And I think that she is hungry.'

'I don't know what to do.' Claire blushed.

'Just pull down your nightgown. She'll know what to do.' Peter said quietly and watched Claire, following his advice. She pulled down the stripes of her nightgown and adjusted her daughter's face just before one of her breasts. She took it into his baby mouth and began sucked quickly. Claire flinched from the short pain, but then leaned back on the headboard.

'Wow! She is hungry!' Claire exclaimed.

'I can see.' Peter said with strange voice and she looked up at him. 'We have to name her.'

'Any ideas?' She asked him. 'I haven't thought of names.'

'I thought about it since she was born.' Peter admitted.

'And?' Claire looked at him quizzically.

'Nessa Cailyn Petrelli.'

'What a beautiful name.' Claire looked back at her daughter. 'I think it suits her.'

'First name means miracle and the second – pure.' Peter shrugged and Claire looked back at him.

'Pure miracle?'

'She is my miracle, Claire.' Peter looked at his daughter. 'I'd never thought that I could have her.'

'Don't think about this now, okay?' She threw him one look. 'This is past tense for you.'

'And you two are present and I have to protect you and keep you safe.' He sounded so serious and Claire frowned. She knew that no matter of her words, Peter was going to do that. There was no point of arguing with him now. Honestly, she did not want to.

'Okay.' Claire said and saw her daughter had stopped sucking. 'What now?' She looked Peter with confusion.

'Now you have to lift her up and place her head on your shoulder.' He said with professional voice and Claire followed his words. 'That's right. Now you have to rub her back, until she burp.'

'She has to burp?' Claire frowned, but rubbed her daughter's back.

'She is a baby, she has to do it.' Peter tilted his head, watching Claire and her first attempts of being a mother. The baby burped and she smiled, pulling her down in her arms.

'Well done, Nessa.' Claire cooed at her daughter.

'Nessa?' Peter asked carefully. 'So you are fine with the name?'

'I like it.' Claire nodded. 'And she's gonna be Petrelli?'

'This is your name too, you know.'

'I know.' Claire looked at him. 'I think I have to start wearing the ring.'

'What? You two are married?' Laura's voice interrupted them and they looked at the door. She was standing there, looking completely shocked. Johnathan was standing behind her and looked in the same way.

'Is this true?' He asked, staring at Peter.

'Yes it is.' Peter frowned towards him. 'We are married.'


	54. Chapter 53 What can you do?

_**Chapter 53**__** What can **__**you**__** do?**_

Laura and Johnathan were standing by the door and they both looked shocked. Johnathan even frowned, but Peter narrowed his eyes towards him.

'I can't believe you did this!' Johnathan said and walked into the room. Laura followed him and closed the door. 'You know that you can't do this!'

'I can and I did it, so knock it off already!' Peter said and got off his chair.

'But you can't do this while you are on this job!' Johnathan insisted. 'You know the rules!'

'Rules, huh?' Peter came closer to him. 'Then who fell in love with the woman, which was his task?'

'This is different and you know it!' Johnathan snapped and looked at Laura. She was sitting by Claire's bed. 'I didn't marry her, but you are married to Claire!'

'There is no different, Johnathan!' Peter hissed. 'Look at yourself and then talk about any rules! Did you leave Laura like you planned to?'

'What?' Laura looked at Johnathan. 'You were planning to leave me?'

'I had to! This was my task.' He said quietly. 'But I couldn't.'

'Because you love her, right?' Peter gazed at his face. 'Don't try to lie to me, because I know that it's true. You love Laura and you're not supposed to!'

Johnathan did not say anything. He just scratched his neck and looked back at Peter. He knew that his superior is right. There was no point of lying. Johnathan knew that. He had fallen in love and he knew that this was something serious. He could not deny it.

'See?' Peter had read his thought. 'You can't control it! You can't control your feelings and when it comes to that, you would've lied to be with the one you love!'

Claire looked at him with teary eyes. The way he talked now was so familiar to her. He looked like her old Peter. He looked like the man, held all the love and compassion in this world in his heart. Since they were together, Peter kept his feelings hidden and now he talked about them openly. Nessa shifted in her hands and Claire looked down at her daughter. She looked at her with her big hazel eyes and her mother smiled.

'You really are a miracle.' Claire whispered and touched with lips her small forehead.

'She is so beautiful, Claire.' Laura said and Claire looked at her.

'I know. I can't believe that I finally have her.'

'You have to be happy now!' Laura said and stared at the baby.

'I am.' Claire said with soft smile. 'I am happy, but I can't be calm.'

'And you're right.' Peter said and came closer to them. Johnathan followed him. 'We still have to find and catch the killers. We still have to find out who are the bosses here.'

'The bosses?' Johnathan looked puzzled. 'I thought that there is only one.'

'There are two at least and they controlled small branches of the whole organization.' Peter said and his face darkened. Claire saw how his face changed and she could not see her old Peter anymore. When it came to protect his family, this Peter became ruthless. She saw the coldness in his eyes. That scared her, but she knew that he was doing it to keep her and their daughter safe.

'You think that they would try again?' Johnathan asked carefully. 'I mean, they could attack us by any time.'

'I don't think that they will try again.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'We are prepared now.'

'Prepared or not, I am getting angry!' Johnathan frowned.

'You are not supposed to.' Peter threw him one look. 'You are not the primary target.'

'And you are?' Johnathan asked challenging. 'We both are into this!'

'I'm not talking about you!' Peter hissed. 'I'm talking about the people you love!'

'Oh.' Johnathan almost blushed.

'What we have to do now?' Laura asked and looked at Peter. 'I mean, should we have to run or…'

'Oh no!' Peter frowned. 'You don't have to run! This is a very bad idea.'

'Then what?' Laura asked again. 'What if they try again?'

'Stay on public eye.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'When you are there, it's harder for them to get you.'

'Okay. How are we going to do this?' Johnathan looked at his superior. 'We are not as famous as you are.'

'That was nice, Johnathan.' Claire snapped quietly. Nessa had fallen asleep in her arm and she was careful with her voice.

'I'm sorry Claire, but you two are famous. No offence.' Johnathan looked at Peter.

'Non taken.' He nodded. 'I know what you're talking about, but now we obviously can't create a scandal.' Peter looked at his daughter. 'She is too little and I can't risk to leave her alone. Plus, Claire is too fragile now.'

'I'm fine.' She tried to talk, but Peter did not allow her.

'You are still delicate, so no!' Peter snapped.

'You can't shut me out of this!' Claire frowned.

'I can! We both know that.' Peter said and saw his daughter, sleeping in her mother's arms. He took her carefully and put her in her crib. Claire's hands were free, so she crossed them before her chest.

'Stop being such a tyrant, damn it!' She cursed and saw his light smile.

'You know that I'm right and that drives you crazy!' He said annoyingly.

'Screw you!' Claire could not resist and cursed him, but then blushed under his eyes.

'Oh well, somebody has a temper.' Laura said smiling and Johnathan found something very interesting on the wall. 'I didn't know that.'

'Sometimes that temper is something that I don't like.' Peter said seriously. 'It leads her in wrong directions.'

'You are right.' Claire admitted for his surprise. She even looked sad. 'I know that I have to be more coolheaded, but I can't right now. My daughter's life is in danger and I can't be calm!'

'Your life is in danger too, Claire.' Johnathan said and looked at her. 'Aren't you afraid?'

'I'll be fine.' Claire looked at Peter and he nodded. 'I can heal now.' She explained.

'You can heal?' Johnathan looked surprised. Then his look fell on Peter. 'You can heal too.'

'I took that one from her.' Peter shrugged.

'I got it.' Johnathan nodded. 'It's good to have that one.'

'So what you can do?' Claire asked him unexpectedly.

'What?' Jonathan rose up his eyebrows. 'What makes you think that I have ability?'

'I needed Peter.' Claire said. 'Laura called you and seconds later, Peter was beside me.'

'And you think that I have ability just because of that?'

'Yes, I think that!' Claire nodded.

'Oh come on!' Peter snapped. 'Just tell her already. She is too stubborn and she won't give up!'

'Okay.' Johnathan said carefully. 'I have ability.'

'Good.' Claire nodded. 'Now tell me what exactly.'

Johnathan sighed and looked at Peter. He just shrugged and tilted his head.

'Fine. I can…'

* * *

**_A/N: Agh! I'm teasing you I know - I'm bad!:P But hey, at least you know that the tease won't be long. *winks* Anyway, I want to thank to one of my reviewers for helping me pick the second name for the baby Paire here. _Bella****_ thanks for helping me with the name! I promised to give you a credit and I always keep my promises. So - what Johnathan can do? Who are the bosses? What is Peter's idea? More soon. _**

**_Love ya as always,_**

**_Arinna_**


	55. Chapter 54 Small miracles

_**Chapter 54 Small miracles **_

Claire looked with confusion. Johnathan tried to explain to her what was his ability. He looked at Peter for help, but his superior had bent over his daughter's crib.

'So, what you can do?' Claire looked at him and Johnathan sighed.

'It's complicated.'

'Trust me, I know what is complicated.' She nodded at Peter. 'Ask him, he can tell you. You don't know what he lived until he find out how to control his ability.'

'Claire!' Peter shot her one look and she frowned.

'I'm just trying to make this easier for him.'

'Oh, trust me, it won't.' Laura rolled her eyes. 'I've tried to make him explained to me, but he just showed me and that's it.'

'Can you show it, Johnathan?' Claire rose her eyebrows.

'Oh, well.' He sighed again and crossed arms before his chest. She saw him closing his eyes and then she saw him doubled. There were two Johnathans in the room. The one was standing close to her and the other was standing close to baby's crib.

'Damn!' Claire's eyes widened.

'Yeah.' Said Johnathan by the crib and suddenly he disappeared again. The real one, standing beside Claire's bed, took deep breath and opened his eyes. He spread hands and looked at her. 'That's what I can do.'

'Astral projection.' Peter murmured and took his daughter into his arms. Claire looked at him. He was talking to her, but his attention was all over his daughter. 'He could project to the person he want to. He needs only to think about it.'

'I see.' Claire nodded and tilted her head, suddenly feeling tears into her eyes. She had never thought that she would see Peter like this. She would not think that he would want to hold his daughter. Now they looked so beautiful together.

'So you two are married?' Johnathan asked again.

'Yeah.' Peter said and looked at Claire. She smiled at him.

'Why did you do this again?' Laura spoke quietly.

'Because I wanted her to have something if…'

'Peter!' Claire almost cried and bit her low lip.

'It's true.' Peter said. His eyes narrowed. 'I wanted you to have something in case I'm gone. You know my work. Everything could happen.'

'Then quit!' Claire insisted.

'I can't!' Peter snapped.

'But why?' She tilted her head, trying to stop tears. 'You have money. You have everything you wanted to. Why you still keep going with this?'

Laura looked at Johnathan and he nodded. They leaved the married couple alone. This was something personal.

'Why, Peter?' Claire repeated. 'Why don't you quit?'

'I can't do this.' Peter said quietly, looking at his daughter. She had opened her eyes. Her eyes, so like his. Nessa looked at him with curiosity, but she did not cry. She just lay in his arms and looked at his face. 'I can't stop until it's over, don't you get it?' Peter almost whispered. 'I have to make them pay for this.'

'Pay for what?' Claire felt her own tears rolling down over her face.

'Pay for all the pain they put us through.' Peter caressed the face of his daughter.

'Who are they Peter?'

'The people who lied to us.' He said. 'There must be something I can do.'

'You can stay with us.' Claire insisted. 'You can forget about everything else and stay with us.'

'No, I can't.' Peer narrowed eyes towards her. 'You know that I can't do that!'

'The old you could…'

'I'm not the same, Claire!' Peter snapped and Nessa cried in his arms. He cradled her gently until she did not calm again. 'How many times I have to tell you this?'

'But I can't loose you, Peter!' Claire sobbed quietly. 'I just can't live with that!'

'I'm still here, Claire! I'm not planning to go anywhere!' He answered and his daughter captured his attention again. 'I have to do this for her. I have to protect my family.'

'Peter.' Claire covered her mouth. 'Why can't you understand me?'

Peter sighed and put Nessa on her crib. He went to Claire and captured her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, sobbing. Her shoulders shook and he almost gave up from his decision. He almost stepped back. Almost… Peter clenched his jaw. He had sworn that he'd never be weak again. His life was empty then. He had nothing to lose. Not now. Now, Peter had two beautiful girls in his life. He had family. That was something he had always dreamed of, but he had not had.

'I can understand you Claire.' He spoke carefully. His voice was like a caress. 'I can understand you and that's why I have to do it! I won't let you live in danger!'

'I'm scared.' Claire sobbed, clutched fingers onto his shirt.

'I know you are. I can feel you, remember?' Claire felt his kiss on her temple and looked up at him. His eyes were sad and full with will for revenge. Peter had hurt. He still suffered about her.

'Why, Peter?' She asked hoarsely. 'Why it always has to be difficult? When we can be happy? Can we?'

He didn't answer her right away. His look fell over the crib again. He just couldn't stop looking at his daughter. She was his miracle. She was something new and pure in his life. He would do anything to keep her safe.

He could remember the time, thinking about anything else than to have a family. He thought that he didn't deserve it. He thought that his life didn't worth it. The truth was that he was lonely then. He was so lonely and missed Claire. She wasn't there and he almost gave up. Now she was here. He could hold her in his arms. They could enjoy on their life together. Their daughter was healthy and normal child. Well, normal for now. Peter didn't have any illusion that she would stay like this forever. Claire had ability. He had too, so their daughter supposed to have one too. However, now she was one normal kid. She was one normal baby and she needed her parents to protect her. Nessa deserved everything good in this life. Peter was willing to give that to her. She was his second miracle. Claire was his first. He looked at her wet eyes. It was miracle even to meet her. It was miracle to fall in love with her. It was miracle to find her again and save her from her destructive life.

'Peter?' Claire asked again and slipped hand up to his shoulder. He didn't answer. His fingers slipped under her chin and he lifted up her head to kiss her. It wasn't the passionate kiss this time. It was tender and gentle, especially for her. Because, she deserved everything.

* * *

**_A/N: Do you remember having bad time? No, I mean REALLY bad time! I have it - six months already! I'm sick of it honestly and I want it to stop now! But... who can hear me? Probably no one, so... I'm trying to say that I'm on my angst wave again. (NO - Paire is safe don't worry!). However, I'm sad and that probably could reflect on my fanfic's. Thanks to your support I'm keep going though. I won't stop until I feel I have to. I don't feel it now! Keep reviewing and make me feel better. It really helps me!_**

**_Love ya all_**

**Arinna**


	56. Chapter 55 It’s not hate, it’s love

_**Chapter 55 It's not hate, it's love**_

It was strange how life could change you.

Peter stood beside his daughter's crib at their home and stared at her little face. Two months after Nessa's birth, Peter still could not believe it. That little girl came into his life had changed him almost completely.

'You are so small.' Peter whispered, staring at his daughter. 'You are so little and defenseless, so unprepared for this cruel world.' He tilted his head. 'I wish I could dream your future, honey. I wish I knew what life is preparing for you.' He made short pause. 'But I can't dream. For some reason… I lost all of my dreams.' His hands squeezed the edge of his daughter's crib. 'I felt so empty before you, you know? I love your mother and I always did, but something was missing in my life. When you showed up, I saw what it was. It was you.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'I felt like I was screaming, but nobody could hear me. Your mother was gone. I thought that it was better for her, but it was not. I pushed her away, Nessa, and I shouldn't have.' He saw his daughter opened her eyes and looking at him. Peter reached and took her into his bare arms. 'You know what happened next?' He continued, crossing the room to the window. He stopped there, under the moonlight peering through the glass. 'I found her and we got together, but I was afraid. It was not right, but I was tired of being alone. I was tired of lying to myself. I didn't care anymore.'

'And thanks to that Nessa is here now.' Peter felt Claire's soft hands over his shoulders. He wondered since when she was in the room. He turned slightly to look at her. She was crying.

'What are you doing?' He frowned.

'You weren't in the bed. I thought I could find you here.' Claire shrugged. Peter turned around with Nessa in his arms. He looked at her and Claire felt some strange sorrow hidden behind his eyes.

'I used to dream before, Claire.' He said and his voice made her shiver. 'I dreamed how my brother crashed with his car. I dreamed how Sylar is going to beat me. I dreamed how I'm going to destroy New York.' His look fell over his daughter. 'When I was in Ireland and I couldn't remember a thing, I was dreaming of you. I didn't know who you are.'

'Peter…' Clare whispered and touched his arm.

'I thought that this is all my imagination.' He chuckled bitterly. 'You were sad in my dreams. I felt like you called me to help you, but I couldn't.'

'I missed you then.' Claire tilted her head.

'I didn't know.' Peter shrugged, trying to master his voice. 'I didn't know who I am and what I can do. I was lost.'

'But you weren't alone.' Claire said quietly. Peter nodded. He had told her about Caitlin. Claire got little jealous, but then had seen the pain in his eyes. Caitlin was lost forever for him, besides Claire knew that Peter had not loved her. He thought he did, but then he had met Claire again. The old sparkle had come back again and he realized who he loved for real.

'I missed you and I didn't know it.' Peter shook his head. 'Sad, huh?'

'It's sad that you hide that in yourself.' Claire whispered. 'You hide it so deep that I can't reach you sometimes.'

'This is not true.' Peter frowned. 'You know me better than anyone.'

'It's because of that I know that you suffer alone inside.' She rubbed his arm.

'I'm not suffering.' Peter shook his head.

'You are and I know why.' Claire made short pause. 'I know why you are so angry at this world.'

'I'm not angry.' He passed her and put Nessa into her crib. His back was against Claire. She could not see his face, but she was sure that he was hiding again. Peter hated to look weak. He hated the weakness.

'Yes you are and you are like this since Nathan's murder.' Claire spoke carefully, knowing that she was walking on thin ice.

'Shut up!' He hissed and she saw his body tightened. 'You don't know what you're talking about!'

'Yes, I know! I was there too Peter!' She reached and touched his shoulder. 'They lied to me too!'

'Stop it Claire!' He raised his voice. 'Stop it now!'

'Peter…'

He twirled around and grabbed her wrist.

'I told you to stop!'

'Why are you so afraid of talking about your fears?' Claire asked softly.

'I'm done being scared! I'm done with people, trying to scare me!' Peter hissed close to her face.

'You have to talk to me! This is going to eat you up inside!'

'This is my problem okay?' His eyes shone angrily. 'I'm strong enough to take care for myself!'

'But you're not alone!' Claire insisted putting her free hand right before his face. The golden ring shone under the moonlight. 'I'm here, beside you! I love you!'

'You don't understand Claire.' Peter shook his head. 'I promised to do something and I'm not gonna stop until I don't fulfill my promise!'

'You have a family now, Peter!' Claire insisted. 'Why don't you just… let go!'

'No!' His eyes glowed against her.

'Fine! But…' Nessa's cry interrupted her words. Peter freed her hand and she took her daughter into her arms. 'Your daughter saves you for now!' Claire said frowning and sat on the rocking chair. She loosened one of the stripes of her nightgown and helped her daughter to find the nipple of her breast. Nessa started sucking write away. Claire flinched at first, but then leaned back on the chair with closed eyes.

'See?' Peter's whisper made her looked at him. He was sitting on the small armchair, just across the room. 'That's why I'm doing it.'

'What?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'It's not anger, Claire. It's not hate.' His eyes softened. 'It's love.'


	57. Chapter 56 Not now

_**Chapter 56 Not now **_

Claire woke up in the middle of the night, trying to realize why. Then she heard Nessa's cry and her three months experience as a mother made her jumped off the bed. She rushed to her daughter's room.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Claire took her baby in her arms. Nessa could not stop crying. 'Nessa, come on, mommy is here.' Claire tried once again, but with no result. She leaned Nessa on her chest and patted her small back, crossing the small room and making small rounds. 'Come one honey, calm down.' She tried her voice to sound calming. Five minutes later, Nessa's cry still echoed around the room. Claire had tried everything. Her daughter was not hungry or wet. There was something, making her upset and Claire could not realize what.

Peter was not at home. He was on his mission – one week already. Claire missed him badly. This was not his first mission and Claire was sure that it was not going to be the last, but she still was concerned about him. He had not called her. He had not called Johnathan either. Laura was her constant guest since one week and Claire was sure that Peter had asked her about that. He wanted to protect her, even when he was not around.

Nessa's cry brought her back in reality. Claire felt her own tears showed up into her eyes.

'What's wrong?' She asked once again and sat on the rocking chair. 'What's wrong with you?' Claire placed Nessa in her arms and looked at her angry face. 'Nessa, please baby… calm down!' She felt her own tears rolling over her face.

'Claire?' She heard his voice coming from the living room. Peter was at home. He was here. 'Claire?' This time, Claire looked up to the door and saw him standing there. 'What is wrong with her?' Peter went to her and took Nessa into his arms. He leaned her small head on his shoulder. 'Hush-hush…' Peter patted her back. 'Daddy's here. You can stop crying now. Hush…'

Then suddenly, the room went quiet. Claire could not believe it. Nessa had stopped crying almost immediately since Peter had taken her in his arms.

'How did you do that?' Claire asked him and got off the chair. She watched how he put his daughter carefully in her crib.

'I was calm and you wasn't.' Peter shrugged. 'Babies can feel that.'

'Or she just misses her father.' Claire said and searched his face. Peter shot her one look and leaved the room. Claire followed him. They walked into their bedroom and she sat on the bed, watching him changed his clothes. 'Where have you been, Peter?'

'Oh great!' He snapped and took off his shirt. 'Now I have to deal with grumpy wife!'

'I'm not grumpy! I'm upset and your daughter is like this three nights already!' Claire frowned and crossed arms before her chest. 'I know you told me that this is all because of love, but it doesn't look like it!'

'Claire, stop it!' Peter hissed and opened the wardrobe, pulling out his pajama pants. 'You know why I'm doing this!'

'I want to know, but you're keeping secrets from me!'

'This is my job!' Peter went into the bathroom and Claire followed him.

'Fine! And you keep thinking excuses for doing this!'

'I'm not thinking excuses!' Peer turned around and grabbed her wrists. 'Damn, Claire! What's got in to you?'

'Nothing!' She cried from anger.

'Don't you dare lie to me!' Peter hissed close to her face.

'I'm not lying!'

'Yes you are!'

'Fine!' She snapped through tears. 'I'm sick of this!'

'Sick of what?'

'I'm sick of sitting here and worrying about you! I'm sick of your silence and thirst to kill!' She stormed out, but his hands held her with iron grip.

'What do you want from me?' His lips almost touched hers.

'I want you here! I want you safe!'

'I have to do this! Why don't you understand?' Suddenly, her hands were free and Peter pulled back with sadness in his eyes. 'I thought you knew me better than anyone.'

'I know you.' Claire breathed heavily. 'It's because of that I'm worried.'

'You shouldn't have to be.'

'But I am.' She came closer to him. Her hand lay over his bare chest. 'Why do you think Nessa cries night after night? Why I can't sleep when you're gone?'

'Claire…' He could not finish. She placed her index finger on his lips.

'It's because of you.' Claire tilted her head and looked him in the eyes. 'It's because of you we both can't sleep at night. It's because of you I'm so worried and I'm acting like this. I know that you want revenge for your brother's death, but you have a life now, Peter. You're not alone.'

'I know.' His voice was low.

'Do you?' Claire swallowed hard, trying to stop the new tears coming. 'It doesn't look like.'

'It's not only because of my brother, Claire.' Peter took her hand and replaced it from his lips. 'It's because of you too. I lost him and I don't want to lose you too.'

'Me?'

'You and Nessa. You are the most important persons in my life now!' Peter tilted his head. 'Please, try to understand me!'

'I'm sorry!' Claire stepped back and released her hand. 'I can't!' She turned her back on him and walked out of the bathroom.

Peter found her minutes later, lying on the bed. She was staring through the window and one of her hands had buried under the fluffy pillow. Peter sighed and crawled onto the bed. He reached and slipped his hand up to her arm. Claire shivered, but remained silence, keeping her position. She felt him lying behind her. His lips touched her bare shoulder and she could feel his hot breath, tickling her skin.

'You won't change my mind, like this!' She whispered.

'I know.' Peter kissed the crook of her neck. His tongue left wet marks, until he reached her earlobe and sucked it lightly.

'Why are you doing this?' Claire moaned and turned around in his arms. Peter hovered over her face and his lips almost touched hers.

'Because I missed you.' Then his lips crashed over hers. Claire opened her mouth fully, deepened the kiss he started. His hands lay at the both sides of her hips and slipped up under her silk nightgown. She helped him pulling it off and her body bucked against his. Her calf ended up on his waist, rubbing his bottom.

'I missed you too.' She whispered between two kisses and felt his smile over her lips.

He tried to be soft and gentle. He knew that he had to be like this, but he had missed her too much. However, Claire did not want him to be. She rubbed her hips against his and Peter reached the point he could not take it anymore.

Seconds later, there were no more clothes between them. His head had buried between her breasts and his tongue leaved wet marks down to her belly. Her hands had buried into his hair and she moved her hips constantly against him. Finally, he reached that place between her legs, where Claire wanted him.

'Oh… fuck!' He heard her moan in the moment his tongue found her. He slid two fingers inside of her and Claire felt that she was close to her peak. 'Peter, please…' He pleaded, but did not know for what exactly. However, he knew. He moved his fingers in slow thrusts and his tongue found her again. 'Oh… oh…yeah!' Claire screamed, living her first orgasm for the night.

'That was good.' He said satisfied and moved up to kiss her.

'I want more.' She panted, but he was already inside of her, moving slowly. 'Harder…' She gasped, close to his ear. 'I won't break.' Her hands grabbed his shoulders with iron grip when he listened to her. The moves of his hips became jerker. Claire wrapped legs around his waist, pulling him even closer and Peter did not hesitate. He changed the angle and soon Claire was screaming from pleasure. Her nails dug deep into his skin, leaving bloody marks. She did not care, neither than he. Couple of thrusts later Claire tightened around him and they reached the peak together.

'I love you.' Claire gasped on his shoulder.

'I love you too.' She heard his voice in her hair and smiled tiredly.

Few hours later, Claire was sleeping in his arms. Peter was awake and holding her tightly. He could not sleep. He thought about their conversation earlier. She needed him. Their daughter needed him. The thing was that Peter needed them too. He just had not realized how much until now.

His phone rang and he cursed, before answering.

'Yeah!' He snapped quietly.

'_We need you Peter!_' Johnathan voice echoed at the other side of the line. Peter looked at the sleeping Claire beside of him and answered.

'Not now!'


	58. Chapter 57 One day in Paris

_**Chapter 57 One day in Paris **_

Claire heard his voice when he answered the phone. She heard him said _'not now'_. Then she smiled with closing eyes. For once Peter rejected his work for his family. She felt his hand slipping over her waist and his face buried in her soft hair. Nice, warmth feeling took her on his wings and Claire fell asleep again.

When she woke up, Peter was not beside of her. She sat on the bed, looking around in panic. Maybe he went out while she was sleeping. Maybe he had just changed his mind. Then she heard talking, coming from Nessa's room and one relaxing smile appeared on her lips. Claire got off the bed and put on her nightgown. She walked out from the bedroom and her feet leaded her to Nessa's room.

Peter was holding his daughter and walked around the room. Her small head was lying on his shoulder and she looked so small in his big hands. However, that was sight; Claire had always wanted to see. She stood there some time, just watching them. Peter's face was different. His voice was different when he was talking to his daughter. It was softer and careful. His face was anything but dark now. His eyes were anything but cold. He looked so relaxed and full with love.

'You know what, Nessa? I can tell you one big secret now.' Peter said to his daughter, whit his back against Claire. 'Your daddy can read thoughts and your mommy clearly forgot about that.'

'You should not been doing this!' Claire said, blushing.

'You are too loud to miss.' Peter turned around to look at her. Claire smiled and gave him one kiss.

'I guess you two enjoyed together.' Claire pulled back, but her hand lingered over Nessa's body.

'She was little grumpy this morning, but now it's okay.'

'Yeah.' Claire tilted her head. 'I can see that. I've heard the phone rang last night.' She asked carefully.

'There was nothing.' His face changed into mask again.

'I'm not asking you anything.' Claire touched his shoulder.

'You're not?'

'No. I'm just saying that I'm happy that you stayed here for once.'

'I asked that.' Peter tilted his head.

'But you always do what you want and not what I'm asking for.' Claire studied his face. 'That means that you've stayed, because you wanted to, not because of me.'

'I felt it that way.' Peter shrugged.

'See?' Claire nodded.

'I've never thought that I was going to like this.' Peter said with confused expression.

'What?'

'This – me, being a parent.'

'You've never thought you would be a parent.' Claire said quietly.

'No, but I was dreaming about it. I asked myself, what if I could have children. But my life got messed up. Then my profession and all…' Peter looked down at Nessa's face. She stared at him with her big hazel eyes. 'I thought that this is not for me. I thought that I'm not for the family.'

'Then why we got married?' Claire asked him, searching his eyes.

'Just a feeling.' Peter answered and looked at her.

_**Paris, France, One Year Earlier**_

Claire was sleeping beside him. Her bare back touched his chest and then he realized something. It was just a feeling. Peter never thought that he would have that feeling. However, now she felt the need to have her. Not just physically, but he wanted her all by himself.

'Claire?' he whispered into her ear.

'Hm…' She mumbled half-sleeping.

'We have to get up.' He said and kissed her shoulder.

'Why?' She muttered. 'It's too early.'

'It's almost noon and we have to do something.'

'We can do it later.' She clearly wanted to sleep, but Peter had other plans.

'We have to do it now! Get up!' He pulled the blanket out of her naked body and Claire almost jumped from surprise.

'What the hell are you doing? Are you nuts?' She sat on the bed, completely naked and furious.

'I'm fine and you have to dress up!' Peter got off the bed and went into bathroom. Claire followed him under the shower seconds later. He felt her hands first. Her fingers slipped up over his back and stopped on his shoulders. 'Oh, good morning.' Peter turned around just in time for his morning kiss. Obviously, Claire wanted more, because she wrapped arms around his neck and her eyes fell on his lips. 'What are you doing?' He asked, although he already knew.

'You wake me up, now you have to pay.' She said and bit her lower lip. The hot water flowed over they bodies and made them sensitive than ever.

'Gladly.' He said and his hands slipped under her bottom and lifted her up. Claire wrapped legs around his thin waist and rubbed her body against his. 'Stop this or it won't last long!' Peter ordered and almost laughed when she froze in his hands. 'Good girl.'

His head lowered over her shoulder. Claire felt him bit her earlobe and then sucked it slowly. Her hands dug into his shoulders and she bucked against him. He smiled again and pinned her to the wall. Claire flinched from the feeling of the wet tiles, but soon it did not matter. She felt him dove into her and yelped from surprise. His slow and steady moves, quickly made her scream from pleasure.

'Oh fuck!' She panted close to his ear as his moves became faster and her nails leaved bloody marks on his back. She tightened around him and he came along with her. 'Now… it's a good morning!' Claire kissed his shoulder and Peter chuckled with pleasure.

He brought her to one special boutique. It was full with bridle gowns and Claire looked at him puzzled.

'Pick one.' He said and sat on one comfortable couch.

'Excuse me?' Claire looked confused.

'We are going to married and you are going to need a dress.' He said calmly.

'We are going to married?' Claire rose up her voice and few customers looked at her with curiosity.

'Yes and lower your octaves please!' Peter frowned looking up at her. 'There is no big deal! Just pick one dress and let's go!'

'There is a big deal!' Claire hissed. 'What if I say no to this?'

'Would you?' He asked her politely, rising up his eyebrows. 'We both know your answer, Claire! Save us time.'

'You cocky bastard!' Her eyes glowed against him. She knew that he was right. She would not say no to him.

'You look hot when you're angry!' He tilted his head and his eyes looked at her as if she was naked. 'I wonder how wet are you?'

'Stop it!' Claire hissed again, but felt nice warmth down on her stomach.

'Pick a dress so we can move in to the next step.' Peter licked his lips. 'And then… to the bed.'

'Fine!' She twirled around, blushing.

Claire chose nice short-skirt dress with lower V-neck. It was white of course with small brilliants, covering her neckline.

'I like it.' Was his only reaction when he saw her, wearing it.

'So what are you going to dress?' Claire asked him as they leaved the boutique. 'Not in a suit I guess.'

'You'll see.' He said, squeezing her hand. Claire looked at him strangely.

She saw him just before the ceremony. He wore suit, but Claire could not stop looking at him. He had never seen him wearing a suit. He came closer to her and smiled ironically.

'Why? You haven't seen man I suit?'

'No, I haven't seen you wearing a suit.' She smiled and touched his face.

'Okay.' He said and his face turned serious. 'I have to ask you something before we could do all this.'

'Ask me?' Claire smiled.

'My job doesn't allow me to have a family.' Peter took her hands. 'I mean – it's forbidden.'

'So?' Claire shrugged. 'We broke so many rules already.'

'I know, but I have to ask you to keep our marriage in secret.'

'What?' Claire tilted her head. 'Why?'

'These rules have their reason.' Peter tried to explain. 'The people I am dealing with are dangerous, Claire. If they know my weak place, they'll go after it.'

'I'm your weak place?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Do you understand me?' Peter shook her lightly.

'I understand.' Claire nodded and they entered into the small church.

The ceremony was small and intimate. However, Claire felt happy. She was already married to the person she always loved. That day, Claire became Petrelli – by husband.

_**New York, Now days**_

'You still think that this was the best idea?' Claire asked him, looking at their daughter, sleeping in his arms.

'Are you kidding me?' Peter frowned slightly. 'When you were in coma, I thought that this was a mistake. I wanted to protect you and all I did was to put you into danger.'

'But you saved me.' Claire nodded at Nessa. 'You saved her, by saving me.'

'Mohinder did that.' Peter shook his head. 'Not me.'

'No!' Claire studied his face. 'When I thought that I was going to lose the baby, you saved us Peter!'

'This was not…' Johnathan's appearing in the middle of the room interrupted his words. Peter narrowed his eyes towards him. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I'm not here… technically.' His friend said, frowning. 'But we really need you, Peter.'

'I told you that I'm not interested!' Peter snapped.

'We found the first of the bosses.' Johnathan said quietly.


	59. Chapter 58 Something pure

_**Chapter 58 Something pure **_

In the moment he heard these words, Peter became another. Claire could see the change on his face. His sides hardened. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He handed her Nessa and Claire took her in her arms. Peter frowned against Johnathan's astral projection.

'You know how is or you think you know?'

'Well, we are not sure.' Johnathan tilted his head, looking at Peter pensively.

'How sure are you?' Peter crossed arms before his chest.

'75%... maybe.'

'Maybe?'

'Listen, my bosses asked me to call you here.' Johnathan frowned. 'It's not my fault that…'

'Call me when you are 95% sure that this is the man.' Peter snapped annoyingly.

'But Peter…'

'That's all.' Peter turned his back against him and Claire saw Johnathan worried face. However, he disappeared immediately.

'Maybe you should've gone.'

'I should've stayed.' Peter frowned and looked at Nessa. 'I want to stay!'

'So you do what you want?' Claire asked him and heard Nessa's angry cry.

'I do what I have to do.' He answered. 'She is hungry.'

'I know she is.' Claire mumbled and sat on the rocking chair. Seconds later, they could hear her pleasured sucking. 'So when you're going to confront your mother?' Claire asked out of nowhere and lightly rocked the chair. Her eyes did not miss Nessa.

'You want me to confront my mother?' Peter sounded surprised.

'About your brother.' Claire almost whispered.

'I've done that!' Peter snapped and Claire looked up at him.

'She called me while you're gone and asked to visit Nessa.'

'No way!' Strangely, but Peter looked hurt. 'I don't want her near my daughter!'

'I don't want her too, but she said that you and Nathan had talked back in the hospital.' Claire studied his face. 'She thought that maybe you are ready to accept him.'

'They both could go to Hell!' Peter stormed out and his eyes narrowed again.

'There is no need to get angry.' Claire looked down at Nessa and placed her carefully to her other breast. Her daughter continued feeding. 'I told her the same. I just wanted to know why you two talked in the hospital.'

'It was momentary confusion.' Peter frowned and buried hands into the pockets of his jeans. He wore nothing, but them.

'Momentary confusion?' Claire wrinkled her nose.

'I was angry and I just needed to talk with someone. Usually, the person who was beside me, before you, was my brother.' Peter tried to explain and Claire was surprised of his honesty.

'What did you tell him?'

'I can't remember, but apparently, it was enough to my mother. She thought that I could accept that killer. Can you imagine me and Sylar acting like brothers?' Peter almost spat the last word.

'When you father took your powers, and I saved you after your fall, remember what you told me?' Claire asked quietly.

'No.' Peter frowned again. 'I can't remember.'

'You said that he saved your life.'

'And then he tried to kill me and my brother end up dead, because of him!' He snarled. 'There is no good in him, Claire! He has no heart!'

'You are right, but I just reminded you your words, Peter.'

'They aren't mine!' He said huskily. 'My old me said them. That was the time when I was read to believe in all good.'

'Okay.' Claire mumbled and lifted her daughter up, leaning her baby head on her shoulder. She patted her small back and leaned back on the rocking chair. 'You know what?' She looked up at him. 'Do whatever you think it's right. I'm gonna stand beside you.'

'You are serious?'

'I'm your wife.' Claire shrugged lightly and closed her eyes with pleasure, feeling her daughter's body in her secured arms. 'I have to do it.' Nessa burped close to her ear and Claire smiled lightly. She loved her new role of mother.

'Apparently, you love to be a mother too.' Peter had read her mind and Claire opened her eyes to look at him.

'How many times I have to tell you? Stay away from my mind!' She tried to sound angry, but honestly, she just did not care right now.

'Not a chance.' Peter answered her and Claire saw him smile. It was a smile; Claire had not seen it since long time. It was full with love and so open that brought tears into her eyes.

'I love to see you like this.'

'Like what?' Peter shrugged, but the smile did no let go of his face.

'Happy.'

In the moment, she said that word, Peter's face faded and his expression hardened again. He was not happy. He was worried and scared about her and Nessa. Claire knew that he would not admit that, but she could see it in his eyes even now.

'I will be happy.' Peter made short pause. 'Someday.'

'When?' Claire asked and got off the chair. Nessa had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Claire put her back on her crib and covered her small body with her baby blanket.

'I don't know.' Peter answered honestly. Claire felt his presence behind her. His hands lay over her shoulders and his chin rested on her head. 'When all this is over, than maybe.'

'Let's hope it'll be soon.' Claire said and covered his hands with hers. Both stared at their daughter.

Later that day, Peter watched Claire sleeping and thought about their earlier conversation. She asked him to face his mother and Peter wondered was he ready about this. He had so much anger hid inside of him. He was not sure about his reactions towards this woman now. However, Claire was right. He had to speak with her. She had no rights to be in his life now. She had no rights to be in the life of his daughter too.

Peter closed his eyes and teleported into the mansion. He saw her sitting in he living room and reading some book. That was how he remembered her from his childhood. She was a delicate woman – a lady. Her time went to playing on the piano, reading books, riding horses, soirées. Her time hardly included her sons. Peter knew that she loved them of course. She was their mother, but her lifestyle was hard to understand.

Nathan was the golden boy of this family. Their father was very proud of him. He had the best grades in school. His behavior was like a real gentleman. He had the prettiest girls and the greatest company when he wanted too. His parents loved him.

Peter was the embarrassment. Arthur hardly paid any attention to him. He was the gloomy boy, sitting the back of the row. Peter was the eternal dreamer, always believing in love, but never had it. However, he was Angela's weakest place. Somehow, she managed to love him more than she loved Nathan. She never showed that in front of her husband of course. When they were alone and she had time, Angela spent it with her younger son. They were close then, but now they were complete strangers to each other.

'Time for reading, mother?' Peter asked and crossed arms before his chest. His whole attitude screamed annoyance. Angela did not even blink. She carefully put the book onto the tabled and got off the sofa.

'Peter.' Her voice was calm, but Peter knew that could guess why he was here now.

'You called Claire.' He tilted his head. 'I want to know why?'

'I wanted to meet my granddaughter.' Angela answered with dignity.

'I don't want you near her.' Peter snapped. 'I don't want her to now you at all!'

'You can't forbid her to know her family!'

'She has a family!' Peter answered with low voice. 'Nessa has me and her mother. That's enough!'

'She is a Petrelli, Peter!' Angela frowned just now.

'I thought you've said that she wasn't mine?' Peter tilted his head.

'Miracles happen.' His mother shrugged.

'You went to see her in the hospital, right?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'What?'

'Don't lie to me!' He snapped angrily. 'I just read your mind!'

'I… yes.' Angela admitted. 'Claire was sleeping and you weren't in the room, so I thought…'

'Don't you ever come near her again!' Peter almost yelled. 'She is something pure and I don't want you to touch her with your dirty hands!'

'What are you talking about, Pete?' _Nathan_ asked by the door. Peter looked at him and his fists clenched.


	60. Chapter 59 Choose your heart

_**Chapter 59 Choose your heart **_

He looked at him through Nathan's eyes. He spoke with his brother's voice. Peter clenched his fists and started at his face. It was Sylar under it. He knew it. Moreover, it was so easy to kill him now. He was defenceless. He could not use his powers over Peter. If he had little less consciousness, Peter would use that opportunity. He would kill him without even got sweat. Then he thought about Claire and Nessa. His wife and daughter. His family. They were the people he loved the most now.

'Aren't you getting tired of this?' He asked instead and _Nathan_ went into the room.

'What?' He looked at him with confusion. Peter hung his hands at the both sides of his body. Only his eyes narrowed.

'Living as a foreigner here.' He said and looked at his mother. Angela flinched barely noticeable.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' _Nathan_ shook his head. 'This is my house.'

'No.' Peter tilted his head. 'It's not and someday you're going to realize that.'

'Peter!' Angela snapped.

'I'm going to be ready by then.' Peter looked back at _Nathan_. 'I'm going to be ready and waiting for you.'

'Peter, I am your brother, but you're really confusing me.'

'You are not my brother.' Peter shook his head and stepped back. 'My brother is dead since long ago!'

'What are you talking about?' _Nathan_ frowned.

'Peter! Stop it right now!' Angela hissed.

'Don't use that tone over me! You know that it will not work. Not anymore!' Peter snarled at his mother. 'Remember what I've asked from you! I don't want you…' He made short pause, but then continued. 'I don't want both of you close to my daughter.'

'Do not be ridicules, Peter!' _Nathan_ snapped.

'Don't tempt me!' Peter clenched his fists again.

'She is from the family.' Angela narrowed her eyes. 'We have to present her to the press.'

'No!' Peter growled. 'She's not going to be a pawn in your political game! I am not going to allow it! Nessa has me and her mother and that's enough!'

'Nessa…' _Nathan_ interrupted him. 'It means miracle, right? She is your dream come true.' He did not ask. He just knew it. Peter looked at him strangely. In moments like this, he could see his brother. Moreover, he could feel it. That made his mother's act even worse. She had played with so many lives with this. So many people had involved in this. So many lives ruined, because of her weakness and thirst to control things.

'She is my miracle, but you have noting to do with it!' Peter said with thick voice.

'Peter, please…' Angela had seen the sadness in his eyes. She reached hand to touch him, but Peter pulled back abruptly. His face darkened again.

'I said what I needed to say.' He nodded and teleported away.

'Someday we have to talk about this.' _Nathan_ said pensively. 'He meant what he said.'

'He was mad, dear.' Angela released one fake smile and watched as _Nathan_ leaved the room. Her face faded again. He would never new. He had to fulfill her son's destiny. He had killed him, but now he had to pay the price. Angela frowned. However, he did not need Peter around for this. Her younger son would bring only trouble. Peter had to get distracted. Angela picked up her phone and dialed one number.

Peter teleported back at his apartment. Claire still slept and it was quiet. Nessa was quiet by that time of the day. Peter lay on his back beside Claire. He closed his eyes and covered his eyes. His life was everything but easy. Peter could not remember single moment when he had felt complete happiness. Then he looked at Claire. She slept with her face at him.

Their life together was probably the only thing he liked in his life. That and his daughter. Peter was scared when Nessa had born. Her life and the life of her mother were in danger and Peter was on the verge of going crazy then. However, Nessa was good and Claire got better too.

'Hey.' Peter watched her opening her eyes. Claire leaned hand over his left side. 'What's wrong?'

'How did you know that I'm here?' Peter asked instead.

'Just a feeling.' Claire shrugged and yawned sleepily. 'Tell me!' He demanded after that.

'I went to see my mother.' Peter avoided her eyes.

'What happened?'

'The substitute was there too.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'Tell me why I cannot kill him right now? Why I have to wait? The son of a bitch killed my brother! And what I'm doing? Just sit and wait! What am I waiting, Claire?'

'You have a heart, Peter.' Claire whispered and crawled closer to him. Her fingers slipped over his face. 'You still have a heart.'

'So?' Peter grabbed her hand. 'What is the point of all this?'

'You can't kill your brother.' Claire whispered again. Her eyes went teary. 'You can't kill him.'

'My brother is dead, Claire.' Peter hissed. 'That man killed him.'

'That's your mind telling you.' Claire released her hand and placed her palm just above his heart. 'You heart has other opinion.'

'Then I have to listen to my mind and kill him!' His face darkened. Claire moved even closer. Her upper body lay over his. Their faces were inches apart. She tilted her head and ran fingers through his hair.

'But you have one problem.' She kissed him lightly.

'What is it?' Claire felt his hands lay at the both sides of her hips.

'Your heart won't allow it.' She rested head on his chest. 'You always listened to it. When you listened to your mind before, you got wrong.'

'When?' Peter frowned, but rubbed her back.

'When you made me forget about our first night together, remember?' She said quietly. 'That wasn't your heart, peter. That was your mind.'

'This was a mistake.' His voice was thick.

'I know.' Claire kissed his chest. 'I know it was, but everything is alright now.'

'No, it's not alright.' Peter snapped. 'It's far from it!'

'What are you talking about?' Claire lifted up her head and looked at his face. His eyes met hers and she got scared. 'What are you up to? Tell me!'

'I have to keep you safe from them!' He clenched his jaw again. 'They can't touch you! I'll make sure of that!'

'What are you going to do?'

'Whatever is necessary.' Peter answered simply and that scared Claire even more. Peter was unpredictable and she wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, it's always good when you listen to your heart. *sigh* I wish more people was doing that. Me - I'm listening to my mind. Sometimes it's a bad thing, but that's me. I can't help it.:P _**

**_Anyhow..._**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILO V.! WISH YA ALL GOOD THINGS IN THIS WORLD!_**

**_Excuse me for being such a fangirl, but oh well... *blush*_**

**_Love as always,_**

**_ArinnaVal_**


	61. Chapter 60 What is love?

_**Chapter 60 What is love? **_

When he was alone, Peter owned the night. It was his bless and curse at the same time. He became another under the night shadows. He was different, cold and without mercy. His heart was gone. His heart was missing then. The truth was that it was missing from the moment he had lost Claire. It was with her. She held it tight and never brought it back. Peter did not ask for it. He had not needed his heart when he had killed people. It was a barrier, which had held him back before. Without his heart, he was unable to feel or get hurt emotionally.

Then he had found Claire. No matter how he fought, he could not feel the same coldness as before. Because, Claire was his heart and his heart had came back to him. Suddenly, he remembered what it was the pain. What it felt to be sad or felt fear. Peter had forgotten about fear. Before - he had nothing to lose. However, now, he had a family. He had two beautiful creatures, gracing his life. They gave him and brought him so much love that sometimes, Peter felt as if he was dreaming.

He was standing beside of his daughter's crib and stared at her. Her room was dark, only the moon peered through the window and the light fell over Nessa's crib. His miracle, peter thought. Her name was not an accident. When he saw her for the first time, she was still pink and wrinkled. They had laid her over her mother's body. Nessa had looked at him with her big eyes and Peter already knew that she was his miracle. She was something unexpected, but beautiful in his life. When he had held her for the first time, he felt that his heart was there. You could not love someone when you did not have a heart. Peter loved her. He loved her so strong that sometimes he was afraid of it. She was so small and so dependable on him. However, Nessa had her place in his heart. It was just next to her mother.

Claire… If he were a poet, Peter would describe the love with this word. It was simple – Claire. She had changed him. Well, she could not change him completely, but she brought the love back into his life. She was his light among shadows. She was… everything.

Peter sighed and looked down at his daughter. Nessa was sleeping on her back and he could see her small face, lightened by the moonlight.

'I love you.' He whispered and caressed his daughter's cheek. One tight knot formed around his neck and peter tried to control his sadness. 'I don't want to leave you, but I have to go now. They called me to fight with some bad people. I hope I come back to you and your mother. I hope you forgive me for what I have to do.'

With these words, Peter leaned down and pressed one soft kiss on Nessa's forehead. It was really difficult for him to leave now, but he knew he had to. Therefore, he lifted up and disappeared with one blink of his eyes. In a moment he did that, Nessa opened her eyes and her cry echoed around the apartment.

Claire woke up, hearing her daughter's cry. She looked around and saw that Peter was not there. Moreover, she knew that. Claire got off the bed and ran to Nessa's room. Her daughter could not stop crying and Claire took her in her arms. She leaned her small head on her mother's shoulder and patted her small back. Soon Nessa's cry turned into small sobs.

'So you are just scared, huh?' Claire talked to her daughter. 'What is it my baby? What's wrong? Where is your daddy?' She sat on the rocking chair and her smooth moves soon calmed Nessa enough to fell asleep again.

Claire leaned back and closed her eyes for one moment. Peter was gone. Claire knew that. They had called him earlier that evening. He had not told her who it was on the phone, but she knew that this must have been someone from his work. This was not the first time he had disappeared at this way. However, there was something, that scared her now and she could not realize what. His scent was still here. Claire could have sworn that Peter was here just a minute ago.

She looked at the clock and frowned. It was early in the morning. 5 AM. What made him got out so earlier? Maybe they knew about who had tried to kill her and Nessa. Only this could make Peter went away. Claire sighed and got off the chair, putting Nessa back on her crib. She stood there awhile, just watching her small miracle sleeping. Her life would be different without her. If it were not for her, Claire would never realize what it was to be a mother. If it were not Nessa's father, Claire would never recognize the love. If he were a poet, Claire would describe the love with this word. It was simple – Peter.

He had given her everything in this life. He had loving her, supporting her and protecting their small family. When it came to them, Peter was ruthless in his will to keep them safe. What had changed on him, Claire did not know, but there was something different. He was so cold when they had met again. He had not cared about her wishes or willing to continue her life without him. She was angry with him then, but now, looking at their daughter, Claire was thankful. Peter had pulled her out of one ruined, miserable life and had given her something special. He had given her his love. He had given her one beautiful little girl and Claire had learned what it was to feel alive.

She was not surprised when Laura came to her apartment. She looked nervous and Claire let her in. She just had fed Nessa and had opened the door with the baby in her arms.

'I'm scared!' Laura mumbled as soon as they sat on the sofa in the living room. Claire patted her daughter's back and looked at the young woman.

'Why?' She asked carefully, trying to speak low, because of Nessa. Claire did not want to scare her.

'Johnathan is missing.' Laura almost whispered and rubbed sweat palms on her jeans. 'He left early this morning. I just felt his kiss over my forehead and then he was gone.'

'This is not the first time when he disappears in that way, right?' Claire asked her with the same voice as before.

'No, but I have nasty feeling in my stomach this time! Tell me I'm crazy, please!' Laura's eyes pleaded her. 'Tell me that this is something stupid and he will be alright.'

'Laura, listen…' Claire started, but heard Nessa's small cry. 'Hush-hush, my baby. It's okay.' She rubbed her back and soon Nessa calm down. Claire felt her body relaxed and understood that her daughter was falling asleep. She looked back at Laura. 'I know that you are scared, because I can see it in your eyes. The truth is that I'm afraid too.'

'But Peter could heal and Johnathan can't!' Laura insisted.

'Peter can be killed.' Claire whispered and her eyes filled with pain. She knew that from experience. 'Peter has a weak place. See? He is a human first!'

'But his chances are bigger than Johnathan's.'

'I know, but still.' Suddenly, Claire narrowed her eyes. 'Wait! I thought that Johnathan is not for that kind of missions.'

'They called him last night.' Laura shared with her friend. 'They told him that he had promotion. He looked so happy. We celebrated it and then, just in the middle of the night he was gone.'

'So it was not him?' Claire tilted her head, looking at Laura quizzically.

'What?'

'He is not the one, called to Peter last night.'

'No.' Laura shook her head. 'His battery went low and he could not call…'

'No!' Claire uttered and placed trembling hand before her mouth. 'No! It can't be!'

'What?' Laura grabbed her arm. 'Claire, don't scare me more as I already am!'

'Peter!' Claire almost cried. 'This is a trap!'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Johnathan is his man for connection with his bosses.' Claire felt her heart pounding with fear. 'You just said that he didn't call him last night.'

'No, he didn't!' Laura looked at her friend. Claire was in shock. She was not surprise when Nessa started crying again. This time it was even louder than before. Claire passed her scare to her daughter. 'Claire! Claire, please look at me!' Laura squeezed her arm.

'I can't lose him.' Claire babbled.

'Calm down.' Laura tried to talk, but Claire's mind was somewhere else. 'Claire, your daughter is crying.' Laura tried again.

'I can't.' Her friend shook her head and Laura took the baby from her hands. Nessa stopped crying almost immediately. She just sobbed, but her mother still was in shock and Laura did not know how to help her.

Then something happened.

Peter and Johnathan appeared before them, in the middle of the living room. Laura almost jumped from surprise. They both looked awful, with bloody faces and dirty clothes. However, Johnathan looked a lot better. Peter just made few steps and collapsed onto the floor.

'Peter!' Claire ran to him and put his head on her lap, without caring about the blood. She saw him breathing, but his body was motionless. Something bad had happened to him.


	62. Chapter 61 You are at home

_**Chapter 61 You are at home**_

Claire had seen everything in her short life. She knew the pain and there was a time when it was her best friend. She knew how to deal with it. Her ability had thought her well and thanks to that, Claire knew how to react on it. She got used to it with the time and it did not really matter for her anymore.

There were things, which Claire was not ready for it. She never had and never would be. One of these things was Peter, lying motionless in her hands. Claire had seen him like this before, numerous of times. However, she never got used to it. He was not supposed to be in this way. He had to be strong and powerful, not like this.

Claire suppressed one sob and looked up at Johnathan.

'Can you help me with him?'

'Sure.' Johnathan nodded and picked up Peter's body from the floor. Claire leaded him to the bedroom. Peter did not wake up and Johnathan placed him carefully over the bed. He stepped back and Claire sat on the bed, close to Peter. She took off his clothes and suppressed one painful moan when she saw his fresh wounds all over his body. He bled and that was not normal.

'What happened?' She asked without turning back.

'One of our bosses worked for another company.'

'The same one, wanted Peter dead?' Claire asked quietly, trying to look strong, but somehow that did not work. She went at the bathroom and soon came back, holding some clean towels and one bowl with hot water. 'So?' She looked back at Johnathan. 'Were they the same?'

'Yes.' He nodded. Laura was standing beside him. She had put already sleeping Nessa into her crib and now was holding Johnathan's hand.

'They are the same that tried to kill us?' She asked and Johnathan made short pause, before answering.

'Yes. They are the same. Apparently, one of our bosses was a mole and was giving them information about our moves.'

'That's how they learned about your personal lives.' Laura nodded. 'It makes sense.'

'You know what doesn't make sense?' Claire spoke quietly. Laura and Johnathan looked at her. 'Why Peter is like this? He shouldn't be like this.'

'I don't think I have the right to tell you this.' Johnathan hesitated.

'My husband is lying here and is fighting for his life! I am scared to death about it and our little girl… she… she does not know that her father is in danger!' Claire sobbed the last words. 'I have the right to know! You owe me this, Johnathan! You owe this to my daughter!'

'Talk! Now!' Laura grabbed his arm and he sighed tiredly.

'Fine.' He said finally. 'I'll tell you. Peter and I worked over one case…'

'I know about the case. He told me that he had been destroyed the factory.' Claire cut him in the mid sentence.

'He told you?' Johnathan looked surprised.

'Yeah.' Claire answered and turned back to Peter. She skimmed the wet towel over his bruised upper body and held back one moan. He looked awful. The wounds were still fresh and she could count at least ten cut wounds over his chest. They were not that deep, but they probably hurt him like hell. Claire swallowed hard, continuing with her work. 'Go on! She said at Johnathan.

'The factory, Peter destroyed was their covert. The real factory still exists.' Johnathan ran fingers through his hair. 'So in short – Peter took the task to destroy it.'

'But it was a trap.' Claire finished with the cleaning and took the bandages. Johnathan helped her to make him clean and tight bandage around his chest. They put him back down and Claire threw one warm blanket over his body. Peter did not move3 throw the whole procedure. 'Can you tell me now, what is wrong with him?' She sat back down and looked up at Peter's friend. Johnathan sighed and scratched his neck.

'They have new variant of the old poison. It takes all of your powers, until it's in your system. It's more stable than the previous one and it's stronger.'

'All of your powers?' Claire looked confused. 'But Peter just teleported you two back.'

'I said all of your abilities.' Johnathan coughed. 'He is special, Claire. Maybe the poison had taken only one of his abilities. Maybe it takes them one by one? I don't know. I wish I know, but I don't!'

'The only sure thing here is that he is powerless! I hate to look at him like that!' Claire reached and stroked his hair. His face was pale and his lips were lost their original color. She touched his forehead and flinched from the high temperature. Peter was burning up again. Claire hung her head between her shoulders and sobbed lightly. The fear possessed her mind and her body.

'Claire, what?' Laura rushed to her friend and touched her shoulder.

'Peter, he…' Claire barely succeeded to speak. 'He is burning up!'

'He has a fever?' Johnathan's voice was thick, but he shook his head. 'What can we do?'

'We can call 911.' Laura suggested, but Claire looked up at her.

'We can't do this.' Her voice was low.

'But why? He is bad and has a fever!'

'And how we're going to explain the bruises and the other wounds?' Claire asked her friend and Laura nodded pensively.

'You are right.' She squeezed Claire's shoulder. 'Then what?'

'We could try and help him here.' She answered.

'How?'

'I need wet towels and sheets.' Claire ran trembling fingers through her messed hair. 'His body needs to get cool as soon as it possible! We have to fight with the fever now.'

'Okay.' Johnathan nodded and looked at Laura. 'Can you help me with this?'

Laura did not say anything. She just followed him. Claire stayed beside Peter. She saw his eyes fluttered open. He was looking at her.

'Claire?' His breathing was heavy, but he was in consciousness. 'Where… am I?'

'Home.' Claire caressed his face and fought back with her tears. 'You are at home.'


	63. Chapter 62 Little more time

_**Chapter 62 Little more time **_

There was never a time Claire could have been more scared than now. Peter looked bad. His wounds could not stop bleeding. His temperature was extremely high. His lips had lost their color and his face was pale. The black circles covered the space under his eyes. His breathing was hard and His fists grabbed the sheets every time when he had to take a breath. Claire was on the verge of the full desperation. She tried to look brave and cool. She tried to help him as long as she could. However, it looked like his body had his own rules and refused to obey. Finally, she cracked under the stress.

Laura had found her sitting close to the window. Her arms had wrapped her knees and Claire cried loudly, swaying her body back and foreword. It was early morning and Peter did not getting better. It was totally the opposite – he was getting worse. He had not come in consciousness since the first time. Then he had waked up only to ask where he was. He had not had enough strength for more.

Five hours later, Peter still was the same. Claire could not take anymore and just slipped down to the window. It was raining out side and the weather was perfect for her mood. Laura watched at her friend for some time. Then she went and sat beside of her.

'Claire you have to be brave.' Laura said quietly and wrapped arm around Claire's shoulder. Her friend could not stop crying. Her shoulders shook rhythmically and Laura was afraid that Claire could collapse any time.

'I can't… do this anymore.' Claire sobbed on Laura's shoulder. 'I can't… take it…'

'You have to.' Laura cradled her as if she was a baby.

'You… don't understand.' Claire sobbed even loudly. 'He is my life. I can't… lose him!'

'You won't lose him, Claire!' Laura tried her voice to sound secure. She hoped that she was right. Peter and Claire did not deserve this. Their daughter did not deserve this. The Universe could not be so lame to allow that. Just could not be. 'You have to take care for Nessa now. She needs you.' Laura said quietly and Claire pulled back slightly.

'Nessa?'

'Yeah, Nessa.' Laura smiled. 'She is hungry and needs her mommy now.'

'But…' Claire threw one hesitated look on the bed. Peter was there, fighting for his life and Laura understood her.

'I'll be here. You go.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and they both got off the ground. Claire bent over Peter's face and placed one soft kiss over his forehead. Laura swallowed hard. She tried not to cry. Claire was so dedicated to Peter and she had showed that just now.

Claire could see her daughter's cry, when she walked into her room. She went straight to Nessa and took her in her arms.

'Hush, my baby.' Claire sang quietly, trying to hide her scare from her daughter. 'It's okay now. It's okay.' She sat on the rocking chair and unbuttoned her blouse. Soon the room became quiet and Claire could hear her daughter feeding. She caressed her small head and leaned back on the chair, slowly rocking it.

Claire knew that Nessa was extremely sensitive. All babies were. She had read many books before Nessa's birth. However, Claire felt that Nessa shared special connection with her parents. She could feel when one of them was not good. She was nervous even before Peter's arrival. Claire had tried to calm her the whole day, but Nessa just could not stop crying.

Something had happened with Peter. He had lost his healing ability and Claire still tried to figure out why. He supposed to be the strongest between the pair of them. He supposed to be the strongest above all people with abilities. That made Claire calmer, but now she was not sure.

If it was mot for Nessa, Claire could run to seek revenge immediately. However, she had a small daughter, depending on her. She could not leave her. Besides, Peter needed her here. Johnathan went to their base for more information. Claire had not asked him how he had found Peter. However, he knew where to find him. However, Claire thought that she would have a lot more time for this later. Now they had to save Peter, or her life would not worth it.

Claire looked down and saw Nessa looked at her. She had stopped feeding and Claire smiled, placing her, close to her other breast. Nessa started feeding again. She was so small in her hands that sometimes Claire was scared for her. She was so delicate. She was…

'Your daddy miracle.' Claire whispered and smiled at the memory when Peter had told her these words back in the hospital. His eyes shone and he had told her that Nessa was her small miracle. 'Daddy loves you so much, you know.' Claire said and Nessa looked at her. 'He is bad now, but he has to go better.' She lifted up her daughter and put her small head on her shoulder.

Few minutes later, Nessa was sleeping in her crib and Claire was standing close to it. Her eyes filled with tears again and she knew that she had to goes back to Peter. He needed her too, but Claire was not sure was she strong enough to do it. She was too weak for watching him went away.

'Claire!' Laura's scream made her move quickly. Claire rushed out of Nessa's room and straight to Peter. She saw him tossing over the bed. His body fought for every gulp of air. Claire sat close to him, grabbing one wet towel from the bowl. She skimmed it over his face and chest, careful with his wounds.

'Peter.' She spoke close to his face. 'I know that you hear me! I know that you are tired, but please… Give us some time.' Claire soaked the towel again and let the cold water dripping down over his face. 'Give me more time to help you, okay?'

He did not answer, but suddenly his body calmed. His breathing became little less erratic and Claire pulled back enough to look up at Laura.

'Call Johnathan.' She said huskily. 'I need him here!'

'Okay.' Laura did not ask why, she just dialed his number.

Johnathan arrived just half an hour later. He went straight into the bedroom and looked at Claire. His face was serious.

'Laura said that you are needed me.'

'I need you to find someone and bring him along with you.' Claire got off the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. 'His name is Mohinder Suresh. I think he lives here, in New York.'

'Okay.' Johnathan nodded. 'Might I ask who is he?'

'He is the only one who could help Peter.' Claire answered and dropped down the wet towel. She looked back at Peter and saw his fists still squeezing the sheets. 'Mohinder is some kind of a doctor. He could help Peter. He helped Nessa and me. He could help him now.'

'Okay, I'm on it.' Johnathan said and closed his eyes, concentrating. Soon he was in full trance.

'Hope that would help.' Claire whispered and sat back on the bed. She released one of Peter's hands, grabbing the sheets. Her palm met his and Claire squeezed his hand. Peter had to know that she was here, beside him. He had fought for her, now it was her turn.

'Doctor Suresh is here.' Johnathan woke up from his trance. His astral and normal body were one again. 'He is in New York and I gave him your address.'

'So, he is coming?' Claire asked without turning back.

'He is coming soon.' Johnathan answered.

'Just a little more, Peter.' Claire stroked his hair with her other hand. 'Just a little.'


	64. Chapter 63 Hoping for a miracle

_**Chapter 63 Hoping for a miracle **_

The rain could not stop pouring. Claire was sitting in the dark kitchen and just staring through the window. Mohinder just had arrived and asked her to leave the room. Claire wanted to argue, but then gulped her harsh words and l walked away. If he needed space to help Peter, Calire's feelings were not important. Peter was the important now. Therefore, she went straight into the kitchen.

It was dark night. There was no moon in the sky, only clouds and the pouring rain. Claire sighed and stared at the nothing. She felt numb now. Her thoughts and emotions were full mess. Why it had to be like this? Why they had to suffer like this? It was not fair and some small voice in her mind was telling her that this was too much. She looked at the knife, left on the table. It was sharp and shined on the small light, coming from the streetlights. Claire took it, without thinking. She placed the tip of her left index finger on the top of the knife. It was sharp and she could feel the small pain from the edge. She saw the droplets of blood, coming down on her finger. Claire chuckled bitterly and rolled up her sleeve, placing the sharp edge of the knife, close to her bare skin. She felt the pain from the cut wound and then she saw how the skin healed. Then she did it again, little higher this time. The wound healed again, but this time she cried.

That was how Laura found her. She switched on the lights of the room and saw Claire cutting herself with the kitchen knife. Her face was wet from tears.

'Claire!' Laura screamed and grabbed the knife from her hand. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I want to see if I'm still bleeding.' Claire said and looked at her friend with absent eyes.

'What are you talking about?' Laura threw the knife into the empty sink and sat close to Claire. 'You are a human. You're still bleeding!'

'But I can heal.' Claire whispered and looked at her arm. There were only bloody marks where there had to be the wounds. 'I can heal and I'm okay.' Claire buried fingers in her hair and leaned over the table. 'I'm okay and he is not!'

'Is that it?' Laura rubbed her back. 'It's because of Peter?'

'Why he can't heal?' Claire murmured at her self and clenched one fist in her hair. 'Why he cannot heal, damn it? He has to!' She pressed the fist against her forehead. 'He has to!'

'He is sick, Claire.' Laura tried to reach her mind again. 'He is sick and he needs time.'

'What if he hasn't enough time?' This time Claire looked at her and Laura wished that she would not. Her eyes were empty. It was as the life had left her. It was as she was not there.

'Claire you're scaring me!' Laura said her thoughts out loud, but Claire just ignored her look and looked down at the table.

'What if he hasn't enough time?' She whispered. 'What am I going to do then?'

'Claire, wake up!' Laura touched her friend's shoulder, but she ignored her again. Claire was in her own world now. She did not allow anyone there.

'What is going on here?' Johnathan walked into the room. He saw Laura's face and then looked at Claire. 'How is she?'

'She is bad!' Laura looked up at her boyfriend. 'She is really bad and refuses to talk with me.'

'Mohinder is still there.' Johnathan sighed and sat close to Laura. 'He said he need time to examine Peter.' He rubbed his eyes. 'The picture is not good at all.'

'Don't say that!' Laura winced and looked at Claire. She still had grabbed her head and looked down at the table. 'Peter will be fine. You'll see.'

'Wow!' Johnathan rolled his eyes. 'What an optimist!'

'And you have to become one too!' Laura snapped. 'I'm sick of seeing you like this! I can understand Claire, but you? You are just walking around with that expression as if everything is over! It is not over, Johnathan! It's not over, not until he is still breathing!'

'I wish I knew what happened out there!' Johnathan clenched his jaw. 'When I got there, Peter was lying on the ground. He just grabbed my hand and teleported us here. He didn't have time to tell me!'

'How did you find him?' Laura tilted her head. 'I thought that this was an inside job.'

'It was and when they found out, they called me immediately.' Johnathan uttered and looked at Claire. She sobbed again. 'I wish I could help her…'

'Only Peter can do that.' Laura answered him and looked at her friend. 'Only he could calm her now.'

Meanwhile, Mohinder was staring at Peter's blood example. He had tested it and he knew what he was looking for – Shanti. Therefore, Mohinder had brought with himself all the reactive he needed for this. He had them in his medical chest. Now he was completely confused. It was not a Shanti. It was something completely different and unknown for Mohinder. The chemicals in Peter's blood were enough to kill him. However, he was still alive.

'Claire…' Peter gasped and Mohinder looked at him.

'Claire is not here now, Peter.' He spoke carefully and studied his friend's face. His pupils had dilated. 'Do you want me to call her?'

Peter just licked his lips and nodded. Mohinder walked to the door and called Claire. She was there immediately.

'What?' Her fear was obvious. Mohinder just nodded at the bed and Claire looked there. She saw Peter awake and ran to him. 'Hey…' Her fingers buried in his hair. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm good… now…' he gasped, trying to calm her and her heart ached. Claire sat close to him and her other hand grabbed his.

'Don't try to talk, okay?' She spoke to him softly. 'Save your strength.'

'Nessa?' He licked his cracked lips again.

'Nessa is okay. She is sleeping right now.' Claire continued caressing his hair. 'Don't worry about her.'

'You?' His eyes stared at her, and this time Claire broke. Her tears rolled down on her face and she could not stop them.

'You have to be okay.' She sobbed, but her hand did not leave her place on his head. 'If you are okay, then I'm okay too.'

'Claire…' Peter closed his eyes for one moment, trying to breathe. 'I want… you to… be okay.'

'Then stay with me!' She whispered and bent down to kiss his warm forehead. 'Stay with me…'

'I found it!' Mohinder exclaimed and took their attention.

'What?' Claire looked back at him, wiping her tears. 'What did you found?'

'I found the cure for Peter!' Mohinder smiled victoriously. 'I know how to heal him!'


	65. Chapter 64 Closer to you

_**Chapter 64 Closer to you**_

'I'm going to need an example of your daughter's blood first.' Mohinder said, staring at the couple on the bed. He saw Peter frowned immediately.

'No!' Even when he was weak, Peter could look scary. Mohinder could see that now with his own eyes. 'You can't… use… my daughter…'

'If that could help you…' Claire hesitated.

'I cannot believe… you… even… reconsider on this.' Peter narrowed his eyes towards her. He still gasped for air in every word.

'Nessa could help you Peter.' Claire squeezed his hand. 'If she is your only chance I won't hesitate!'

'No!' Peter snapped, but this time, Claire was the strongest one. She looked up at Mohinder.

'Just tell me what I have to do!' Her eyes showed that she was ready for everything.

'Claire…' Peter tried to scream, but choked with his cough.

'I need small example of her blood. Then I could tell you if she could help him.'

'But you are an optimist?' Claire stared at him.

'Yes!' Mohinder nodded.

'Okay.' Claire nodded back. 'Could you please bring my daughter here?' She looked at Laura. Her friend nodded and walked out of the room.

'Claire…' She heard Peter's whisper. Claire looked at him and saw his eyes closed. His last strength was gone. However, he still held her hand. 'Don't… do this!'

'I have to!' Claire said firmly, but then leaned close to his face and her lips touched his forehead. 'I need you to stay here and I'd do everything to make sure you will!'

Claire did not know whether he had heard her or not, because she saw him falling asleep jus then. Laura showed up with Nessa in this moment and Claire reached hands for her. She took her daughter in her arms and Nessa looked at her with her hazel eyes. They were same as Peter had.

'Are you ready to help your daddy?' Claire caressed her soft cheek. Nessa did not cry. She just stared at her mother. 'He needs you, okay? We need you to be brave now.' Claire spoke to her and then leaned her small body on her chest. Nessa's head rested on her shoulder and Claire hugged her tightly. 'Please, you are our only hope, my baby.' She whispered.

'Claire, can I…' Mohnder had crouched close to them. Claire looked at him and saw him holding one small needle.

'It won't hurt her, right?' She asked anxiously.

'I'll do my best.' Mohinder smiled calming. Claire nodded and held Nessa while he took some blood from her. Nessa did not cry. She did not make any sound. She just looked at her mother with her big hazel eyes. Claire held her arm thought the whole time. 'Okay, it's done.' Mohinder announced.

'You are so brave.' Claire smiled at her daughter and pressed the small ball of cotton to her arm. 'Your daddy would be so proud of you.' She cooed at her and just then, Nessa smiled. Claire fought back with that tears wetting her eyes, but she lost the battle. 'Our miracle girl…' she whispered.

'Claire?' She turned around and saw Johnathan standing at the door. 'Mohinder want you in the living room.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded and got off the bed with Nessa in her arms. She threw one final look at Peter and walked out.

'Ah, Claire?' Mohinder was sitting on the couch and looking through his small microscope. When he heard Claire, he looked up at her. 'Good news. I think that your daughter blood it'll work.'

'How?' Claire asked carefully and sat close to the Indian doctor. She patted Nessa's back calmingly.

'I told you about Peter's illness, right?' He asked her and she nodded. 'It's not Shanti, that's for sure. I've never seen something that strong, but I have to admit that it's very effective.'

'And?'

'Peter's bad condition is product not from that poison in his blood, but from his wounds. The poison just took his ability to heal. His blood loss is what could finish him.'

'You told me that Nessa could help him. How?' Claire was impatient.

'Peter needs healthy blood.' Mohinder nodded.

'Healthy blood?'

'Yeah. He needs just a small amount of blood.'

'But why Nessa? Why not me?' Claire frowned. 'It could be lot easier.'

'He needs Nessa's blood, because she is closer to him as a relative.' His words made her flinch, but Claire swallowed hard and looked at him.

'We are relatives, Mohinder.'

'I know that!' The Indian doctor frowned. 'Don't remind me. However, Nessa is closer to him and I need just a little blood.'

'Okay then.' Claire looked at him. 'Let's do it!'

'Okay. Let me take new needle.' Mohinder nodded and got off the couch. Claire placed her daughter back in her arms and looked at her small face. She was still awake and looked at her. Claire could not stop the tears again.

'You are so small and you're just like your daddy.' Claire whispered. 'You're gonna save his life and that's what your daddy does the best. He saves other people's lives. They need him as he needs you now.' Claire bent down her head and touched Nessa's forehead with her lips. 'I'm so proud of you. Your daddy would be too. Well…' Claire made short pause. 'He has to get better first and then he has to stop pouting about your mommy's decision.'

Nessa cooed at her words and Claire smiled. Mohinder took some blood from the baby and they all went to see Peter. He was motionless in his bed. His eyes had closed and his breathing was barely noticeable. Claire could not suppress one painful moan. Mohinder threw her one encouraging look and then sat close to Peter. He worked quickly and stuck the needle into his arm. Then he cleaned the place and pressed one small ball of cotton there. Now they had to wait.

Claire felt that Nessa was falling asleep in her arms and took her to her room. She stood there awhile and just watched her sleeping in her crib. Her girl… Claire touched the crib and stared at her daughter, thinking about how she had changed her life. She was a hooker just an year ago and then she became a mother. That was something; she never thought she would be. However, Nessa had proven her wrong. Claire was a mother and now she was proud of that.

'Claire?' She heard Laura's voice and sighed tiredly.

'Sweet dreams, my baby!' Claire bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

When she went into the bedroom, Claire could see the difference. She could see that Peter's breathing had changed. He was breathing normally now. Then she saw that his face had a color.

'He's getting better.' Mohinder stood beside her. 'Your daughter's antibodies worked.'

'I can see that.' Claire nodded. She went and sat beside Peter. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

'What happened?' Even his voice was better.

'Your daughter saved you.' Claire answered him and ran fingers through his wet hair. 'That happened.'

'You used her?' Peter licked his cracked lips and frowned a bit. 'I told you…'

'And I'm telling you that I'd do it again if I have to!' Claire tilted her head, but her voice was firm. 'Relax now. You'd be fine!'

'We have to talk.' Peter said, but closed his eyes.

'Later…' Claire whispered and leaned head on his chest. His heart was beating with his normal rhythm now. 'We can talk later…'


	66. Chapter 65 In your arms

_**Chapter 65 In your arms**_

She was something special in his life; something, he could not explain it. However, when he saw her sleeping beside of him, Peter felt alive again. The hard days were over. He could feel it. He could feel her normal breathing and closed his eye again. The ghost of a smile appeared on his face. When she slept, Claire loved to snuggle in him. Her leg now rested between his and her head lain on his chest. Her small hand had found the right place just over his heart. It was as if she wanted to make sure that he was alive.

Peter sighed and rubbed her back lazily. He thought about Claire. She had suffered these days. Jonathan had told him that just before leaving. The strange part was that Peter knew it. He knew it even before his friend had the opportunity to tell him that. When he had opened his eyes, finally feeling better, Peter had seen her face first. It was pale and her eyes were teary. She had cried and judging by the fluffiness of her face, Claire had cried a lot. The thing that hit him was, she had cried for him. She had suffered every second along with him. That was pure dedication.

Claire sighed and shifted slightly. Peter knew that this was her first peaceful sleep since he had back home. He closed his eyes and wrapped arm around her waist. It was good feeling to feel her close to him. She gave him strength and he felt good. His wounds had completely healed. His ability came back just in time.

Peter frowned and opened his eyes, looking through the window. It was still dark outside, but not this was in his thoughts now. He thought about his daughter. Nessa was his cure. It was an irony, but it worked. She had brought him back to life. Thanks to her blood, Peter was still alive and could enjoy of his life.

Claire sighed and Peter already knew that she was awake. He reached and stroked her hair.

'Why did you do this, Claire?' He asked quietly.

'What?' She whispered and he felt her breath, tickling his bare chest.

'Nessa.' He said only her name, but Claire already knew.

'If you were in my place, what would you do?' Claire asked him instead. 'I did what I had to do, Peter!'

'I told you not to use her!'

'But you weren't in the position of asking me something!' Claire frowned and looked up at him. 'Why are we arguing here?'

'Because I don't want my daughter to suffer like this.' His eyes narrowed, but Claire smiled against him. That was something, he could not predict. 'Why are you smiling?'

'You said _'my daughter'_.'

'She is my daughter.' Peter frowned and her smile widened even more. 'Claire?'

'You can't understand me, but I'm really happy for this.' She closed his face and her lips touched his lightly. 'Hearing you calling her like this…' Claire shrugged. 'I'm happy.'

'You are happy?' He still looked confused.

'I am. You are fine now, so I'm even happier.' Claire nodded and her head rested back on his chest. 'I can't bear to loose you, you know that.'

'I know.' Peter uttered. Yeah, he knew and the reason was simple – he felt the same.

'She was so brave you know?' Claire touched his shoulder. 'I know she is a baby and she's supposed to cry when they stuck some needle in her arm. But Peter, she didn't cry.'

'She didn't?'

'No.' Claire smiled lightly. 'She just looked at me and even smiled.'

'Wait!' Peter exclaimed and Claire looked up at his face. 'Nessa smiled? Are you serious?'

'Mhm.' Claire nodded and rested her chin on his chest so she could watch him. 'She smiled and gave me hope when I needed.'

'Don't cry now!' Peter frowned. 'I hate to see you crying!'

'But I was scared!' Claire sniffed and buried head on his chest. 'I was scared for you!'

'Claire, stop it!' His arms hugged her tightly, but her body shook from the pressure of the past few days. 'Claire…'

'I'm sorry.' She sobbed. 'I can't stop now.'

Peter sighed and just held her close to himself, while she cried. Her tears soaked into his bare skin and her small body trembled repeatedly in his arms. He frowned, feeling that her pain was a lot stronger than he thought.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the New York one woman could not sleep.

Angela tossed in her bed and stared through the window of her room. She just had learned about her son and she just could not find her place from worry. Angela knew that Peter had taken one dangerous path. She knew why he had done this. She knew that he would not give up and could get hurt. However, when they called her with the news, Angela felt like someone had ripped out her heart. Because that was Peter for her. That was Peter for his family… or used to be. He was the only one who had a heart among his family.

However, they had betrayed him. Angela knew that. His real brother had started the war between them and Peter ended up hurt, just because of his heart. He loved his family and he loved his brother, but Nathan's actions against his own kind were too much for Peter. That put the brothers at the opposite sides and made them enemies for some time. Luckily, they had found their way back just before Nathan had killed.

Angela had betrayed him through all this time. He had forgiven her – twice. The last lie was too big to forgive, so Peter's heart grew cold. He had lost his ability to love. His empathy was gone and Angela knew that part of it was her fault.

The only person, who could reach him, was Claire. The only person, who had not betrayed him, was Claire. Despite her previous job, Angela knew that Peter thought of her as the most pure thing in his life. Yeah, Claire was a hooker, but she never had done something against Peter. She had always supported him.

Angela got off her bed and went to the window. She knew about Claire's profession. She had played with the thought of saving her, but then just dropped it. By this time, she thought that Claire was one spoilt little brat and deserved her life. Angela was angry at her and her refusal to support her true family. The truth was that there was not a family anymore. They all were strangers in the house. Peter was gone and Nathan was not Nathan at all.

Sometimes Angela gave up on her emotions and just cried over her dead son. She knew that she was playing with the fire by letting this monster into her life, but she had no other choice. As she had told to Matt, Nathan could not leave in this way. He just did not deserve it. His killer on the other hand, deserve every second captured in someone else's mind. That was his punishment.

Her phone rang and she picked it up from the nightstand.

'Hallo?'

'_He is fine and completely healed.'_ Mohinder's voice called from the other side of the line.

'Thank you for this.' Angela spoke quietly and literally fell on the bed.

'_His daughter saved him. It wasn't me.' _

'His daughter?' Angela rubbed her eyes and one bitter smile appeared on her lips. The daughter, Peter had forbid her to see. 'His miracle…' Angela mumbled, but Mohinder heard her.

'_Yeah.'_ He made short pause. _'She is one beautiful little baby and it looks just like him'_

'Nessa…'

'_Yeah, Nessa.'_ Mohinder hesitated before his next words_. 'You have to stop this, Angela.'_

'Stop what?' She hissed, suddenly felt threatened by him.

'_Stop playing with him! Withdraw Danko and close the Company!' _

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'_Just remember that I'm not working for you anymore.'_ Mohinder snapped_. 'I'm with __him__ now and I called you just because Peter is your son!'_

'Tell _him_ that I won't quit!' Angela hissed and hung up the phone.

She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes with relief this time. Peter was fine. She had ruined his life, but he was fine now. That was all she needed to know. However, the battle was not over yet.

Peter woke up from a nightmare. He sat on his bed, trying to catch up his breath. He had dreamed his mother and her hands were dingy with blood. There was dark around her and she was smiling. Peter could hear the screams of the people, but he could not see anybody.

'Peter?' He heard Claire's voice. She sat beside him and touched his back. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' Peter frowned, closing his eyes for one moment. Claire could not ask him more, because they heard Nessa's cry.

'I'll go get her.' Claire sighed and went out of the room. Soon she came back and took her place close to Peter on the bed. Nessa was in her arms. Peter leaned back on the headboard and looked how Claire was feeding their daughter. It was peaceful picture and he needed this. 'Our miracle.' Claire whispered and Peter had to agree.

'Our miracle…' His hand touched Nessa's arm and she grabbed his finger. The nightmare had forgotten… for now.


	67. Chapter 66 Two faces

_**Chapter 66 Two faces **_

Peter was not at home. Claire was sitting on the rocking chair, feeding Nessa. It was one of these days, which she thought as peaceful ones. Nessa was quiet today and Claire could breathe easily. Sometimes she was one stubborn little devil. Sometimes she was like this. As if she knew that her mother was thinking about her, Nessa opened her big hazel eyes and looked at Claire.

'Oh, you are one curious little lady, aren't you?' Claire sang and leaned Nessa's small body on her chest. Her daughter's head rested on her shoulder. 'My girl, my little girl.' Nessa cooed close to her ear and Claire smiled. 'Yeah, you are our miracle.' Claire got out of the room with her daughter in her arms. 'You are…'

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the door. Claire frowned and her look dropped over the gun, left on the cupboard close to the door. Peter had left it just in case. He knew that Claire could use it. She had told him and he had nodded, leaving his gun for her.

'Just a minute!' Claire yelled and caressed Nessa's back before took the gun in her hand. She pointed it at the door and yelled again. 'It's open!' Her eyes narrowed and grew cold just in that moment. She was ready to protect her daughter. She was ready to anything just to keep her safe.

The door opened slowly and Claire saw her mother standing there. Sandra's eyes widened in the minute she saw the gun, pointed at her.

'Claire!' She stammered, but Claire's hand remained stable. She tilted her head and looked at her mother.

'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to see you!' Sandra swallowed hard. 'Just put the gun down, okay?'

'Who sent you?' Claire remained in the same position.

'Nobody!' Sandra lifted up her hands in the sign of truce. 'I swear! Claire, please. I'm your mother!'

'So?' Claire asked but carefully placed the gun down on the table. 'My father tried to make me have an abortion… and he hit me!'

'I'm not Noah!' Sandra frowned and closed the door behind.

Nessa gave small cry and took Claire's attention immediately.

'Shush-shush, my baby.' Claire rubbed her daughter's back and felt her head lay back on her shoulder. 'That's right, mommy is here.' Nessa calmed and Claire looked back at her mother. Sandra stood still just watching her. Claire saw tears in her eyes and frowned with confusion. 'Mom?'

'You look like a real mother.' Sandra tilted her head and came closer to her daughter. She stopped just in front of Claire. 'I've never thought that I'm gonna see you like this.'

'Why?' Claire nodded at the couch and Sandra sat there. Claire followed her and sat close to her, still with Nessa in her arms.

'I knew about your work, Claire.' Sandra sobbed quietly and Claire looked at her with surprise. Her father did not know about it, so Claire had assumed that her mother did not know too. However, Sandra had proven her wrong.

'You knew about my job?' Claire frowned again and patted her daughter's back. She could feel Nessa's breathing on her neck and knew that her daughter was sleeping. However, she caressed her back again.

'I knew it, Claire.' Sandra pulled some napkin out of her bag and brushed her eyes. 'I knew why you're doing this.' She sniffed and Claire looked her with shock in her eyes.

'You're kidding me.' She just succeeded to say. 'Nobody knew why I did this! Nobody!'

'I knew, Claire! I knew that it was, because of Peter and your feelings for him.' Sandra sobbed again. 'I should've talked with you! I should have tried to make you reconsider, but I was too scared…'

'Wait!' Claire squeezed her eyes for one moment. She took a deep breath and then looked back at her mother. 'Are you serious?'

'I am.' Sandra nodded.

'How did you found out about this?' Claire asked quietly and tilted her head. 'How did you found out that I'm in love with Peter?'

'When you came back home after you ran away from the mansion.' Sandra tried to explain. 'You were so angry at something that even refused to talk.'

'I remember that.' Claire nodded.

'The same night, I heard you crying in your room.' Sandra swallowed hard and stared at her daughter. 'When I walked in I saw you sleeping and crying in your dream. You were crying for Peter. You called him to help you with something and then… they you said that you love him.'

Claire winced at the last words. She avoided her mother's eyes and looked down at the table. She could not remember that night. It was too blurry in her mind. The only thing she remembered was her decision for selling her body. She was angry then. She was angry to everybody, but most of all, she was angry at Peter. He had not showed then. He had left her alone in the mansion, unprotected and close to the only man, Claire despised in her life – Nathan's killer.

'I'm in love with Peter since forever.' Claire caressed her daughter's back calmingly. 'He was the first one in my life, looked at me as if I am something special. He was the first one, showed me that I'm not alone.'

'Then why did you do that, Claire?' Sandra touched her arm, but Claire winced and her mother pulled back quickly.

'I was angry.' Claire whispered and her eyes went teary. 'I was angry, because I called him and he wasn't there for me. He always was, but not then!'

'But…'

'And I knew that he'd never look at me as something more than his niece.' Claire chuckled bitterly. 'You want to know the irony of all this – he was the first man in my life, but I couldn't remember this!'

'You what?' Sandra's eyes widened.

'At the night of the pyre, Peter had regained all of his abilities. However, he had regained the hunger too. However, it worked differently for him. It made him feel powerless in front of me.'

'Powerless?'

'He wanted me in a way, he thought he shouldn't have.' Claire's face changed. 'One night few days later I went to him. He ignored me constantly and I wanted to know why. He tried to make me leave. He tried to protect me, but I did not want that. Then… we slept together.' Claire smiled. 'It was beautiful. It wasn't romantic or how every girl imagined her first night with a guy, but it was one of the most beautiful nights in my life. I had him. I finally had him and it was like a dream come true.' Claire's face faded. 'Then he made me to forget about it. Peter thought of that night as a mistake and he wanted me to have a normal life. The thing was, I was empty without him.'

'You said that he made you to forget. Then how you can remember this?' Sandra looked at her with confusion. She had stopped crying.

'I had miscarriage attempt.' Claire said quietly and pressed her palm to Nessa's back as if she wanted to make sure that her daughter fine. 'Peter told me this at the night we spent in the hospital. He told me everything and I remembered.'

'What are you doing here?' Peter's voice echoed behind Claire's back. She turned around and looked up at him.

'My mother came to visit me.' She explained, seeing his frowned face.

'Huh.' Peter tilted his head and reached hands for Nessa. Claire got off the couch and placed her gently in her father's arms. Nessa opened her eyes and yawned against her father. One smile appeared on Peter's face and changed it completely.

'I think she is your copy.' Sandra said carefully, looking at them. Then she saw the smile on Claire's face and winced. She looked happy.

'Yes, she is.' Peter said, but Sandra was not sure if he talked about her words or he just had read her mind. 'I'm gonna take her to sleep.' He said and his look fell on Claire. 'Don't be late!'

'I won't.' Claire smiled and rubbed his arm, before he could walk out of the room.

'He was different when I saw him last time.' Sandra said pensively and Claire's smile faded.

'He is different.' Her words made Sandra winced again. 'When he is not around Nessa, he is different.'

'Good or bad?'

'Depends.' Claire tilted her head and her eyes gazed the place, Peter had disappeared. 'Depends, mom.'


	68. Chapter 67 He and she

_**Chapter 67 He and she **_

He was different. Everything was different and Peter realized that. However, he never thought that he was going to kill people and that would become his profession. Peter leaned back at the cold wall and hid in the darkness. His job was simple; he had to kill four men that night. All of them worked for the person, threatened Claire's life. He still was a mystery for him. His identity was secret. Peter hated it. He hated the secrets. There were too many in his life, even now.

Just then, he heard voices, coming closer to him. His eyes closed for one moment and he became invisible. It was pretty useful ability in the moments like this and Peter embraced it.

'I don't think that it was right.'

'I don't know, damn it!'

'You just shot him!'

He saw three men walking into the filthy room and sitting around the table. One of them reached and pulled three beers out of the fridge. They laughed at something and discussed their job. Peter frowned. Where was the fourth one? They were supposed to be four. Johnathan had told him.

'That Petrelli boy…' One of them mentioned his name and Peter stared at him. He was the older one. 'They thought that he would be easy target.'

'Easy?' The younger one choked with his beer. 'Have you ever heard of him?'

'I am.' The older one frowned, but the third one shrugged absently.

'I'm not.'

'They told me about him.' The younger one stirred. 'He was a nurse before.'

'A nurse?' The third one laughed and Peter narrowed his eyes towards him. He would kill him right now, but he needed some information. 'What a sissy job for a man.'

'You are very funny, Joe!' The older one frowned and took a hard sip from his beer. 'You don't know him!'

'They offered me the job, including him.' The younger one frowned. 'I said no!'

'What was the job? Kill him?' Joe leaned back on his chair. 'Oh come on, Steve boy! Why you look so scared?'

'Because, you don't know him!' Steve coughed and threw one look at Joe. 'My job wasn't to kill him. I cannot even if I wanted to. I had to capture him.'

'Why?'

'_She_ didn't tell me.'

Peter frowned with the word '_she'_. Maybe one of the bosses was a woman. That was valuable information.

'So the orders were just to catch some nurse.' Joe laughed. 'And you refused?'

'People sent to catch him are dead.' The older one said and his face darkened.

'Oh come on!' Joe hissed. 'How dangerous he could be?'

'Very!' Peter revealed himself. He frowned and tilted his head challenging.

'What?' Joe yelled and pointed his gun at him. Peter's hands were in the pockets of his jacket.

'Oh crap!' Steve exclaimed, widening his eyes. 'This is Peter Petrelli.'

'Nice to meet you!' Peter released one ominous smile and saw how all faces changed.

'The nurse?' Joe still had pointed his gun at him.

'The former nurse!' Peter corrected him and walked towards him.

Joe tried to shoot him, but Peter was quicker. He pulled his hand out of his pocked and disarmed him with just one simple move of his fingers. Joe looked down at his gun and then up at Peter's face. He swallowed hard.

'What do you want?' He asked not so bravely this time. Peter just tilted his head. He lifted his hand up and everybody saw the blue sparkles, glowing there.

'I want… you!' His voice was anything but friendly. 'I want you dead, unless…'

'You son of a…' Joe cursed and tried to reach his gun. The blue sparkles shook him and he fell on the ground motionless.

'Now, can we talk?' Peter asked lazily. The other two men nodded furiously. Nobody could blame them. 'I want to know more about your bosses.'

By the end of the evening, Peter had learned… nothing. He was angry and his mood was dangerously low. These men were only instruments and they were leading by the forth one, which was not there. He had hid somewhere and could not been found. Peter promised that he would come back for him and leaved the apartment.

He was so eager to go home that he just teleported there. It was dark everywhere and Peter went straight at the bedroom. Claire was sleeping, hugging his pillow. Ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he leaned at the doorframe, just staring at her. Peter loved her like this. She looked so small and so delicate. She was beautiful and all his. Life had changed her for good. She had changed in front of him and Peter felt something, close to happiness when he looked at her.

Claire had fought for him. She had fought so many times that he had lost the count. However, she had won him… forever. He could not imagine being with someone else than with her. Claire was his whole life. She held his heart and Peter could not fight with that anymore. His heart was with her and she knew that. She had stayed with him, despite his suspicious about Nessa's parenthood. Claire had stayed and now they were one family. Well, not exactly the perfect family, but they loved each other and loved their beautiful baby daughter. That was enough for Peter.

He sighed and turned around, walking towards the bathroom. He had to wash away all the dirtiness, covering him. He had to wash away all the blood and bad feelings, built inside of him.

Peter took off his clothes and turned on the shower. He pressed palms against the wall and walked into the flowing water. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to relax.

'Why didn't you call me?' Claire's voice made him turn around and looked at her. She was standing t the door and just stared at him.

'You were sleeping.' Peter answered and saw her took off her nightgown. She joined him under the shower and her hands slipped on her waist.

'I was waiting for you.' Claire whispered and her head rested on his wet chest. Peter gulped painfully and his hands wrapped around her. He was wrong. The water could not wash away his dark thoughts. Claire was his cure.

'I just came back.' He said huskily and felt her lips touching his bare chest. She looked up at him and smiled. Her loving eyes met his and Peter could not help but smile.

'I heard you.' Claire shrugged and her hands slipped up on his back. His nails scratched him lightly.

'Oh.' His lips were inches from hers. 'Is that so?'

'Yeah.' Claire mumbled and felt his hug tightened. 'It's been a long time.'

'I thought you needed it.'

'I need you now.' She whispered and his lips crashed over hers.

His hands grabbed hers and he pinned her body to the wet wall. It was not a sweet kiss. It was not a tender kiss. It was aggressive one. He was rough with her, but that was she needed. Her body bucked against his and his hands released hers, just to end up on her hips. Claire wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him as closer as it was possible. His moth still moved over hers, stealing her air, but that did not matter for her now. The only thing she needed was Peter. His Hands grabbed her bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped legs around his waist and felt him thrust into her.

'Oh yes!' Her head fell back and almost hit the wall. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and her nails scratched his bare skin.

His moves were slow and steady at first, but feeling her reaction and her need for more, they soon became erratic.

'I… missed… you… like… this…' She panted after his every move and soon Peter felt her tightened around him. His mouth covered hers just in the moment they reached the peak together. He stayed in her after the act and felt her head rested on his shoulder.

'I love you. You just don't realize how much…' Claire heard his harassed voice and looked up at him.

'I know, Peter.' Her lips touched his softly this time. 'I know.'


	69. Chapter 68 Learning to protect

_**Chapter 68 Learning to protect **_

Peter was sitting in the café, outside Claire's campus. He looked around the pedestrians, passing before the transparent glass. Nessa was sleeping in her pram, close to his seat and they both were waiting for Claire. She had classes and was already running late.

'Well, well… Who would've thought?' Peter heard Johnathan voice close to him and looking up. He was smiling.

'Stop smiling or I'm gonna kill you even with my daughter here.' Peter scowled and Johnathan quickly sat close to him. He ordered one coffee and stared through the window too.

'You have to take some nanny, for the little one.' He said when his coffee arrived.

'I can trust to anyone now and you know it!' Peter frowned and took a sip from his coffee.

'I know that you can't skip work!' Johnathan did not even look at him.

'I can do that and nobody could stop me!' Nessa cried and Peter quickly rocked the pram. She stopped immediately. 'And stop scaring her; because I'm really gonna kill you!'

'You are very attached to her.' Johnathan threw one look at the sleeping baby. She looked like a little princess.

'She is something pure and I'm not gonna risk her life, just because someone want that!' Peter looked at his friend. 'Claire is at home most of the time and now she can protect her, but when she cannot I am here. You know pretty well that there are too many people wanting to kill me. My daughter is something that they can use and you know that too!'

'I know that Peter. I'm just telling you what they told me.' Johnathan shrugged and looked at his friend. He saw his light smile.

'Interesting.' Peter tilted his head. 'Why they didn't tell this to me?'

'Huh!' Johnathan rolled his eyes. 'They love their lives Peter!'

'That's what I thought!' Peter took the final sip of his coffee and saw Claire walking out of the campus along with Laura. They were smiling at something. 'How's Laura?'

'What do you mean?' Johnathan had seen her too.

'How are the things between you two?' Peter did not miss Claire out of his sight.

'We are fine, why?' Johnathan answered carefully.

'Right.' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'And you're trying to lie to me!'

'I'm not lying!' Johnathan frowned. 'Well, we've had some problems, but everything is fine now. And why I have to tell you this?'

'Because you don't have anyone else.' Peter said with low voice and just then saw Claire walked into the café along with Laura. They continued laughing. Claire saw him in the minute. She almost ran to him and Peter got off his chair just in time to catch her in her flight to him.

'Hey you!' She wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

'Hi.' He said after pulled back. 'What was that for?'

'You are here.' Claire shrugged in simple answer. 'I think that is enough reason for loving you.'

'I promised, Claire.' Peter stroked her hair and saw her face shone. 'I always keep my promises.'

'I know.' Claire rubbed her nose against his and then crouched beside the pram with her daughter. 'Oh, she is sleeping.' She lingered fingers over her daughter's small body. Nessa stirred in her dream and sucked her lower lip. Claire laughed. 'My beauty!'

'Your beauty is very quiet baby.' Laura exclaimed and Claire looked up to her.

'She is, because her father is here. Try when he is not at home!'

'Flat lie!' Peter frowned. 'She is always quiet.'

'Like I said, when you are at home she is.' Claire shrugged and got off the ground. She saw Peter looking at his watch and frowned too. 'You have to leave.'

'Just for few hours.' He said and saw her look back at her daughter. 'Don't you even think about that!'

'What?' Claire frowned and looked at him. 'I can't even think about it now?'

'Come on!' Peter snapped and grabbed her hand. She touched the pram and they teleported away.

Laura and Johnathan left behind and looked at each other. Laura coughed and took Peter's place at the table.

'What's gong on?' She asked, looking at Johnathan. 'They both looked very upset.'

'Peter is determent to find Claire's assassins and Claire think that it's too dangerous.' Johnathan shrugged.

'Peter told you this?' Laura looked at him with surprise.

'Nope, hun.' Johnathan gave her small smirk. 'I'm studying _Psychology_.'

'What is that suppose to mean?' Laura frowned. 'I'm studying too.'

'But I have to use that for my work.' Johnathan tilted his head.

'Yeah, your work!' Laura clacked nails over the glass table.

'What is the problem now?' Johnathan frowned again. 'You have the same look on your face since two weeks!'

'Nothing!' Laura groaned, avoiding his eyes.

'You can't lie to me!' Johnathan snapped and touched her hand on the table. Laura stopped with the clacking. 'Tell me, please!' he changed his voice.

'I'm just worried about you!' She shrugged and saw his warm smile.

'I'm gonna be fine, you know that!'

'But you are on the field now. What if…' Johnathan placed finger on her lips.

'I'll be fine!'

'Okay.' Laura nodded and one light smile appeared on her face. 'Let's go home now!'

'Let' go.' They got off their seats. Johnathan held her waist as they walked out of the coffee.

Peter and Claire teleported back in home and Claire took already sleeping Nessa out of her pram. She did not even look at Peter and walked into her daughter's room. Peter followed her. Claire placed the sleeping baby in her crib.

'Why are you acting like this now?' His quiet voice made her turn around and looked at him.

'When you give up?'

'What?' Peter was surprised of her question.

'When you're going to quit that job of yours?' Claire placed hands on her hips. 'You know that we have enough money for a lifetime!'

'It's not about the money and you know it!' Peter snapped and leaved the room. Claire followed him into the living room.

'What is it then?' She touched his shoulder to stop him. 'Revenge? Anger?'

'I won't stop until these people are not burn or buried!' Peter snapped and grabbed her arm. 'I'm not holding back anymore! I'm not afraid of doing this by myself!'

'What are you talking about?' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'Are you willing to leave us alone, just to fulfill your mission?'

'I'm not leaving anybody!' Peter hissed close to her face.

'You almost died, Peter!' Claire leaved the hostile voice and touched his face. 'Two times already! Why are you risking so much?'

'I want you to be safe, Claire!' His answer was simple and yet Claire flinched from his words.

'But we are, Peter!' She whispered and felt his grip around her arm loosened. Claire took his face between her palms and looked straight at his eyes. 'We are.'

'No, Claire.' Peter took her wrists and pressed his forehead against hers. 'You aren't. I'll make that happen.'

'Peter…' Claire moaned close to his lips, but the bell rang just in this moment. She frowned and watched as Peter walked towards the door.

'Oh… the queen is here!' Peter said mockingly and stepped aside. Claire saw Angela walking into their apartment and frowned again.

'What are you doing here?' Claire hissed, staring at the old woman. 'What are you doing in our apartment?'


	70. Chapter 69 Your touch

_**Chapter 69 Your touch **_

Angela was talking on the phone. She rubbed her eyes nervously and tried to accept the news. They were not good. One down and this was not going to be the last one. She sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the window. It was raining outside, but it was normal for this time of the year. It was autumn and the pouring rains were normal for New York. However, that did not help her too much.

'I told you not to touch him!' She snapped on the phone.

'But he said that we can use whatever is necessary…' the men's voice answered her at the other side of the line. Angela sighed and her eyes shone angrily.

'I told you not to kill him or harm him in any other way!'

'But…'

'No '_but'_ here! Do you understand me?' Her voice increased and she tried to master it.

'If we hadn't shot him, our men would have been dead!'

'I said, do you hear me?' Angela repeated icily.

'Yes, ma'am.' The man's voice said and Angela sighed with annoyance.

'You have luck that he is fine now.'

'We used just small amount of the poison. Just to keep him steady.'

'And then cut his whole body?' Her voice increased again.

'But he is alive!' The man pointed out.

'Yeah, but not thanks to you! If I heard that something is wrong with him, I'll keep you responsible Danko!'

'He is not with us, Mrs. Petrelli!' Danko snapped on the phone.

'He is my son!' Angela made short pause. 'My only son now and better be alive or I'm gonna make you pay!'

'Then you have to talk with your partner, 'cos I don't think he has the same opinion!'

'I'm gonna talk with him!' Angela snapped. 'He would have to listen!'

'Fine!' She heard Danko's voice again. 'We won't touch Peter unless he doesn't touch us!'

Angela did not answer. She just hung up her phone and threw it onto the bed. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed her jacket, laying beside her. She needed some answers and Peter was the one who could give them to her. Angela put on the grey jacket and walked out of her room.

The weather was awful and on top of it there was a traffic in all the way to Peter's apartment. Her nails clacked nervously on the backseat and she stared at the cars through the window. There were too many problems in her life now. There were too many complications and she would have been preparing for them. However, she was not. Nothing had turned on in the way she had planned it.

Peter supposed to be on her side. He had to support her and cared about his family. However, Peter had done exactly the opposite. He cared only for his precious Claire. Angela thought that this flame should pass quickly. Yeah, she knew about his love towards his niece. She was not blind and she was his mother after all. Angela had seen his feelings transparent in his eyes, every time he looked at her. There was a time when Peter had tried to hide it. However, he had stopped doing that somewhere along the way. It was pointless. Everybody seemed to notice, except Claire.

Claire, the cheerleader, had stolen his heart. Angela smiled ironically. The young girl was so in love in her son that Angela found it amusing. However, that was only from the beginning. Then, it was pretty disturbing. They were relatives and should no look at each other in this way. They should not love each other like that.

'We are here, ma'am.' Her chauffeur announced. He got out of the car and opened her door, holding the umbrella, so she could stay dry.

'Thank you John.' Angela nodded and walked into the building. He stayed outside, waiting for her.

Peter lived in one very expensive building; Angela had to admit. Everything was new and shiny. It had porter and security guard. He lived well. She did not know what to expect when she knocked on the door, but the last thing was Peter. He opened the door and she saw the well-known ironic smile appeared on his face.

'Oh… the queen is here!' Peter said mockingly and stepped aside. Angela stared at him and walked inside of the apartment.

'What are you doing here?' Claire hissed, staring at the old woman. 'What are you doing in our apartment?'

'I just wanted to know how you are.' Angela tried, but heard Peter's laugh.

'You know what, mother? That was good!' He said and went to Claire, slipping hand on her waist and waiting for the next move of his mother. 'Now try the real reason?'

'I wanted to see you, Peter!' Angela frowned and looked at her son. He was good, and she could see that. However, she wanted to make sure of it.

'Well, here I am!' Peter tilted his head and looked at Claire. 'You saw me. Now, you can go.'

'You have to be careful.' She said suddenly and his face darkened.

'What are you talking about?'

'I heard that you were bad, so…'

'You heard, or you order it?' His voice had meant to hurt her and it did. Angela winced barely noticeable.

'What?' Claire looked up at Peter and Angela could see the worry in her eyes. Claire was truly concerned about Peter's well-being. 'Are you serious?'

'I am.' Peter tilted his head and his eyes stared at his mother. 'I knew it was her from the moment one of the thugs said – _'she'_!'

'You don't know what you are talking about!' Angela hissed, but avoided his eyes.

'Am I?' Peter still held Claire close to him. He felt her hand on his waist and suppressed one smile. She was there to support him.

'Yes.' Angela nodded and looked at her son. 'I would never kill you, Peter! You are my only son now!'

'You'd never kill me?' His eyes narrowed. 'Oh right! You are telling the truth!'

'How do you know?' Claire stared at Angela too.

'I know when someone's telling the truth.' Peter shrugged. 'You know that, right… mother?'

'I know, but you have to understand…'

'I don't have to understand anything!' He frowned. 'I don't know who's standing behind this, but I do know that you're not alone!'

'Peter, stop!' Angela hissed. 'You don't know in what you get in to!'

'I'll make you pay!' His voice was cold and Angela winced. 'I'll make you pay for everything!'

'But Peter…'

'Get out now!' He pointed the door, but Angela hesitated.

'I do love you!' She said. 'No matter of everything! You are my son!'

'Out! Now!' Peter narrowed his eyes and watched her leaving his apartment.

When the door closed behind her back, Claire looked up at him. She saw something that she thought that she would never see again. Peter felt pain. He was trying to be strong through whole this time, but he still had a soul.

'Peter.' Claire lifted her hand and touched his face. He closed his eyes for one second. 'I'm here, you know?' She whispered and saw how he grabbed her wrist. 'Whatever you wanna talk… I'm here.'

'Not now, Claire.' His voice was low and full with emotional pain that Claire could feel it. 'I have to go.' He said hesitating and watched at his watch, but she grabbed his hand.

'You don't have to go anywhere.' His voice made him look at her. She smiled. 'You can stay with me now.'

'Claire I really…'

'Please…' She pleaded, but this was not for her. She knew that he was not ready to leave. She could not let him out in this condition.

'Okay.' His quiet answer surprised both of them. Claire laced fingers with his and led him to the bedroom. They just lay on the bed and Claire snuggled in him. She felt his hand wrapping over her waist and pulling her closer. His face buried in her hair and his breath messed up her hair. He needed her right now and she was there. That was all he wanted now and she gave it to him.

Her hand slipped over his and stood still. Peter had stayed.


	71. Chapter 70 Finding your heart

_**Chapter 70 Finding your heart **_

Claire woke up from small butterfly kisses running over her bare back. She could not remember taking off her clothes, but she obviously did. The kisses slipped down on her spine and two eager hands rested on her bottom. She held back a moan and stood still.

'I know you're awake.' Peter whispered, but it was loud enough for her. She heard him. However, she could not say anything, still lying there on her belly. Her back had fully exposed for his lips. He took that opportunity and soon she felt his lips running up on her spine and reaching the pulse point of her neck. Claire grabbed the pillows when he sucked that place in his mouth and his tongue started teasing her. She tried to stand still, but felt his quiet laugh, close to her ear. 'You can't win that battle.'

The thing was, Claire did not want that. She did not want to win against him. She could not. Peter had mesmerized all of her senses and she was totally under his control now. His hands slipped down on her back again with slow erotic massage, waking her up completely. This time Claire moaned loudly and heard his quiet laugh again.

His hands stopped on her bottom, massaged it lightly, while his mouth slipped up to her ear and sucked her earlobe. Hard. Claire purred this time and his hips lifted up to his hands.

'Good, isn't it?' the sound of his voice, brought some nice chills all over her body. Claire felt one of his hands slipped beneath her and his fingers finally found her wet core. 'Oh, you are so ready huh?'

She could not speak, just nodded at answer and her fists clung around the pillow. After few teasing seconds, he slid two fingers inside of her. He stroked her lightly and her hips bucked against his hand.

'More…' Claire purred, arching her back, towards him.

'Soon.' He sucked her pulse point again.

'Now.' She almost pleaded.

'Later…' His moves almost made her to come, but it was too soon and she felt it.

'Fuck you!' Claire moaned and heard his quiet laugh again.

'Soon.' Few more strokes and Claire finally came, squirming under his hand and breathing heavily. 'Feeling better?' He asked her when she lay on her back and looked at him.

'No.' she panted and saw his ominous smile.

'What do you what?' His eyes glowed against her as she slipped hands down on his chest.

'You.' Her nails scratched his hips and she parted her legs enough for him to settle there.

'Are you sure?' Peter teased her once more, but her hips rubbed against his and that was all he could take. He slid into her waiting body with just one thrust. Her hands dropped onto the sheets and Claire squeezed them tightly. He moved slowly at first, looking at her beautiful face. Her lips parted and her breath became erratic with his every move. Soon she squirmed beneath him. Her head fell aback and her eyes shut close.

Peter hovered over her, leaning on his elbows at the both sides of her body. He changed the angle just a little bit and felt her tightened around him. Her hands grabbed his arms and squeezed them hard when she came again, screaming his name. He followed her soon after, without missing a move. It was so strong that he fell on his back next to her, trying to catch his breath.

'I don't think… I can walk… now.' Claire panted and Peter laughed again.

'But in a good way.'

Claire turned her head slightly to look at him. One pleasurable smile was dancing on her lips.

'Oh yeah… on a good way.'

Claire did not ask him why he had done this. She felt it as a present, but she was not sure for what.

'You made me stay.' His eyes darkened and Claire realized that he had read her thoughts. 'You made me whole again, Claire.'

'You are whole, Peter.' Claire reached and touched his face.

'No.' He closed his eyes for one moment. 'You don't understand. There was a time when I thought that my heart was gone. I wasn't a human then.'

'But you are now?'

'You make me.' Peter shrugged lightly and covered her hand. 'That does not mean that I'm gonna give up from my work! It does not mean that I'm not gonna make these people pay.'

'Then what is changed?' Claire frowned.

Peter just took her hand and pressed her palm against his chest. She felt his heartbeat and the looked up at his eyes. They were glowing against her.

'Thank you for this.' His fingers caressed hers, above his heart. Claire felt the need to cry, but the sound of her daughter's cry made her smile instead. 'I think she is hungry.' Peter smiled.

'I think she is.' Claire answered and tried to get off the bed, but his hand stopped her.

'No.' He got off instead. 'You stay here!'

Claire listened to him and sat on the bed, covering her lower body with the sheet. She saw him walking into the room with his daughter in his arms. He handed Nessa to her and watched as she fed her. Claire looked up at him and saw something new in his eyes. She saw his love again. She was right when she had spoken with her mother. Peter was different around his daughter. Now Claire could change that sentence. He was different around his family. He needed to feel part of something again and Claire realized that she needed that too.

There was too much time passed after their talk at Kirby Plaza. They both were different people now. They were not as confused as they were then. However, they had lost their way somewhere and just now; they had found it again. They had found their place now.

'Nessa.' Peter whispered and Claire looked at him with confusion. 'She's ready.'

'Oh.' Claire looked down and saw her daughter stared at her with Peter's eyes. Claire smiled and lifted her body up, leaning it into her body. Nessa's head rested on her shoulder and Claire patted her back with slow moves. 'Do you realize how she changed our lives, Peter?' She asked him and saw his face changed.

'Every day.' He tilted his head and touched his daughter. Nessa coughed lightly and her parents smiled. 'She is my miracle.'

'Our miracle.' Claire covered his hand on her daughter's back. Peter just nodded.

His phone rang and Claire frowned. Peter just reached and took it from the nightstand. He pressed the green button and his face changed again. His eyes narrowed.

'Yes.' He scoffed and waited few seconds. 'Fine!' Then he hung up and rubbed his eyes. Claire knew his next words. 'I have to go.'

'What? Why?' She asked panicking and stared at his face.

'Not now and not on a mission.' He answered calmingly, but avoided her eyes. 'I have to go and see my boss.'

'I thought you're working alone.' Claire frowned.

'I am, but I have someone that's helping me.' Peter shrugged. 'He wants to meet me.'

'You haven't seen him until now?' Claire looked surprised.

'Nope.' Peter tilted his head. 'Honestly, I'm not even curious.'

'Why?'

'Because, I'll do my job – they'll pay me. End of the story!' He shrugged.

'Now it's different? Why?'

'I don't know, but I think that it has something to do with my mother.' Peter frowned and she saw the confusion in his eyes. 'Johnathan called me and said only this. The boss wanted to see me.'

'Nothing else?'

'Why are you so curious about my job?' Peter looked at her strangely. Claire leaned her head and rested it on her daughter's.

'Because I want you to quit your job.' Her voice was low and she saw his frown now.

'Claire.'

'At least think about it?' She pleaded him, but he sighed.

'We'll talk about it tomorrow.'


	72. Chapter 71 Penny for your thoughts

_**Chapter 71 Penny for your thoughts **_

Peter was at the Building earlier than he had to be. That was they called it the Building. It was in obvious place in New York and just under the noses of the rival Company. He frowned. It was the same Company of his mother. They invited him in new and shiny office. Peter almost laughed. He killed people and they invited him in the office. However, he walked in and went straight to the big windows. The office was on 58th floor of the Building and there was a beautiful view down to Manhattan. His thoughts were wandering. However, he did not think about the view or the meeting. He thought about Claire. He had promised her to talk about his job today and he was not sure what to tell her.

'I give penny for your thoughts.' One well-known voice echoed in the room and Peter looked around. He had not seen anyone when he got into the office. However, now he could see one smiled man, sitting behind the enormous desk.

'Save your penny.' Peter frowned and walked straight to him. 'What are you doing here, Claude? I thought you went away!'

'Oh no.' Claude shook his head. 'I never left, mate.'

'But you left me to handle alone with the bomb!' Peter crossed arms before his chest, frowning. 'What do you want from me now?'

'You are working for me, Peter.' Claude walked in front of the desk and leaned on it.

'I'm not working for anyone!' Peter tilted his head ironically. 'Do you want me to prove it to you?'

'What?' Claude laughed. 'Are you going to kill me now?'

'I can throw you off of this floor, without even breaking a sweat.' Peter came closer to his old friend and stood just before him. 'I can break that glass with your flying body and nobody could stop me. You know that it's going to be easy for me.'

'Oh yeah.' Claude tilted his head too. He did not look scared. 'Just because you have the power, you can do anything what you want it!'

'I'm not him!' Peter scowled. 'I can't kill innocent and you know it.'

'Then, what are you talking about doing with me?'

'I did not say that you are innocent, Claude.'

'But you didn't say that I'm a bad guy either.'

Peter laughed bitterly and Claude looked at him strangely.

'You know, if you had told me this just few months ago, you would be dead or about to be dead by now. '

'Then what's stopping you now, Peter?'

'I can't tell you that.' Peter shrugged, but his eyes remained cold. 'You are alive and that's all.'

'Ah, Claire.' In the moment Claude pronounced her name, Peter caught his neck in iron grip. He was fast and Claude could not react on time.

'Do you have a death wish?' Peter asked him politely, but Claude smiled.

'You're gonna kill me just because I said her name?' Claude was barely speaking. Peter held him tight.

'I am going to kill you if I understand that you got involved her in this mess!' His voice was low now and he almost snarled the words.

'You still love her.' Claude continued to smile, despite the fact that Peter held him tightly. 'After all these years, you still love your cheerleader.'

Peter cursed and released him from his catch.

'What do you know about love? You do not know anything! You are still afraid of the world, Claude! The difference now is that you changed the rooftops with the office!'

'You don't know anything about me!' Claude scoffed.

'You don't know anything about me and Claire!' Peter hissed back.

'Here you are wrong, Peter!' Claude said and sat back on his chair. He pressed some buttons on the keyboard and turned the screen to Peter. It showed pictures and database for Claire. It started when she was a baby and even held data about her life as a hooker.

'You son of a bitch!' Peter screamed and pinned Claude to the wall. 'You knew about her job! You knew that I was looking for her! Why didn't you tell me?'

'Put me down, Peter!' Claude hissed and grabbed his neck.

'You knew how miserable her life was and you didn't tell me! I could've saved her!'

'Peter, listen to me…'

'I'm tired of listening!'

'She was safe with us.' Claude tried to talk.

'Liar!' Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'Why do you think it was her that night with you?' Claude coughed. 'We sent her to you when it was the proper time.'

'You are going to pay!' Peter snarled. 'You are going to pay for every tear that she shed.'

'Peter…'

'Do you know what her life was? Do you know?' He was furious.

'I can help you to catch her assassins.' Claude coughed again and Peter released him from his telekinetic grip. Claude fell on the ground, holding his neck.

'Talk.' Peter crouched close to him.

'There are people from the Company, who thought that by killing her you would be in their hands.'

'People from the Company?' Peter tilted his head.

'Our agent there just sent us the data.'

'Good!' Peter reached hand and helped Claude to step on his feet. 'I want Johnathan on this.'

'I thought you work solo?' Claude rose up his eyebrows.

'People can change.' Peter frowned. 'And by the way…'

'We stopped watching her after you two got together.' Claude sat back on his chair and fixed his tie.

'So she is under my protection now?' Peter frowned.

'She is yours.' Claude nodded.

'She is my wife.'

'We know that.' Claude smiled for his surprise.

'And you wouldn't do anything against that?'

'Not when there is child involved here!' Claude tilted his head and saw Peter buried hands in his pockets.

'You can't touch Laura too!' He said before leaving. 'I know about the rules here, but Johnathan is my friend and his girlfriend is a friend of my wife!'

'Friend?' Claude smiled ironically. 'My! People really do change!'

'Send the data to Johnathan!' Peter opened the door. 'He'll know what to do!'

'Sure.' Claude nodded and watched Peter closed the door behind his back. He leaned on his chair and one light smile danced on his face. The student became the master.

When Peter got home, Claire was already in the bed, but she was not alone. Nessa was sleeping beside her. Peter took his jacket off and threw it onto the chair. He sat on the bed with smile on his face. Yeah, he had saved his Claire again. His look fell down on his daughter. She had saved him too.

Claire opened her eyes just when Peter lay down on the bed.

'Hey.' She smiled against him and he reached hand, stroking her soft hair. 'You're home.'

'I am…' He smiled again.


	73. Chapter 72 As soon as it possible

_**Chapter 72 As soon as it possible**_

Peter woke up in the best possible way. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Claire feeding their daughter. The little one made cute sounds while she was feeding. Claire was talking to her quietly and was staring at her beautiful face. Peter did not move. He just lay there, enjoyed at the beautiful picture. Who would have thought that he would watch his own child?

Who would have thought that he would have one?

'My cute little monkey.' Claire smiled and placed Nessa's body on her chest. Her daughter leaned head on her shoulder and soon Peter heard his quiet burping. Claire laughed quietly and placed her back on her lap. She reached and took one clean napkin from the nightstand. Peter saw her brushing their daughter's mouth and smiling again.

After Nessa's birth, Claire smiled a lot. It was like sunshine in the house. The strange thing was that Peter smiled more too. He could not even remember the last time when he had smiled that much.

'Who is my little miracle?' Claire tickled Nessa and the baby laughed joyfully. Peter could not resist on that picture and laughed too. 'Oh, look who is awake.' Claire threw him one look and smiled.

'You were too noisy.' He sat on the bed.

'What?' Claire tiled her head playfully. 'Are you sure?' She tickled Nessa on her tummy and her daughter laughed again.

'Oh yeah.' Peter nodded and leaned to kiss his wife. Claire bit her lower lip after he pulled back. 'Good morning.'

'Morning.' She blinked against him and he pinched her nose, getting off the bed. 'Peter?' He looked down at her.

'Yeah?'

'We have to talk.' Her serious face made him frown. 'We had to do it last night, but you just fell asleep!'

'I don't wanna argue with you, Claire!'

'Good!' Claire got off the bed too, taking her daughter in her arms. 'I don't want to argue with you either.'

'Then it's fine.' Peter nodded and turned around.

'I want you to quit your job!' Her firm voice caught him unprepared and he just stood still at the door.

'Stop! Now!' His voice was low, but he did not turn around.

'I want you to stop risking your life for nothing!' Her voice made him clenched his jaw. Claire could not see his face, but she was sure that he was angry. Still, she could not keep quiet anymore.

'I'm not risking my life for anything, Claire!' Peter snapped.

'Sure!' Claire came closer to him. 'Then quit!'

'I can't do that!' peter turned around and looked at her. 'I can't do that and you know it!'

'I don't know anything!' She frowned. 'I only know that you are reckless!'

'I'm not reckless, Claire!' Peter hissed angrily. 'I am careful!'

'Then why your daughter had to save you before?' She snapped and passed him on her way to Nessa's room. Peter followed her and watched how Claire put the baby on his crib. 'She had to play the hero, because her father was barely alive!'

'This was a mistake!' His voice was low, but Claire looked up at him.

'Was it? The risks of the profession?' She laughed bitterly and rested hand on Nessa's crib. 'I wondered why there is such a rule in your work. I wondered why you can't get married. Now I know. It's because of this.'

'Because of what?' Peter looked at her with confusion. Claire just sighed and walking out of the room. Peter followed her in the living room and grabbed her arm to stop her. 'Claire!' She turned around and stared at his eyes. 'Because of what?'

'The constant fear.' She almost whispered. 'The sleepless nights and waiting for some news.'

'But…'

'I can understand why you were doing this before.' Her eyes went teary. 'But why are you doing this now? You have family! You have people that love you! You have a beautiful daughter and she is crying when you're gone. You have me!' Claire stopped for one moment and touched his face. 'You have me Peter!' She tilted her head and stared at his eyes. 'Do you know that this is something I never thought that would happen?'

'Claire I…' Peter stammered under her eyes.

'We have each other and we have everything! Don't you know how happy I am just to open my eyes and see you on that bed, lying next to me?'

'Don't do this, Claire!' Peter shook his head and her hand dropped on his chest.

'What am I doing?' She looked hurt.

'Don't make me choose between my job and my family!' His eyes pierced her and she looked down.

'I just want you alive!' She whispered quietly and she looked down on her hand. Her palm rested just above his heart.

'But I am alive!' Peter frowned and covered her hand there.

'You are risking too much!'

'They put their hands on you! They tried to kill you and our daughter!' Peter hissed angrily and Claire looked up at his eyes. 'You know me well, Claire. They have to pay!'

'Okay, but when this is over…'

'I'll think about our future.'

'Peter.' Claire tilted her head.

'And I'm gonna think about for new job.' He sighed and Claire knew that that was the only thing he could promise her.

'Okay.' She tried to smile.

They heard knocking on the door and Peter frowned again. Who that might be? When he opened and saw the man standing there, one thin smile appeared on his face.

'Boy, you are quick!' He said mockingly and let Johnathan inside of the apartment.

'I just got the news!' Johnathan stopped in the middle of the living room and turned around to look at Peter. 'You asked for me?'

'Why is that surprised you?' Peter crossed arms before his chest.

'You asked for him?' Even Claire looked confused.

'I think I need help for this.' Peter shrugged.

'I thought you work solo.' Johnathan rose up his eyebrows.

'I thought you want revenge for Laura.' Peter tilted his head.

'You are right!' Johnathan nodded.

'Wow! Wait!' Claire walked and stood between them. She looked at Peter. 'What's wrong with Laura?'

'They attacked her first.' Peter answered. 'But Johnathan saved her on time.'

'Oh.' Claire just exclaimed.

'Okay.' Johnathan looked back at Peter. 'I have the data. When we have to start this?'

Peter looked at Claire.

'As soon as it possible.'


	74. Chapter 73 Revelations

_**Chapter 73**__** Revelations **_

Nessa cried in that moment and Claire had to leave them alone. Peter and Johnathan sat on the couch. Peter opened his laptop and Johnathan handed him his Flash Memory. Soon the images started showing on the screen.

'There is something else here.' Johnathan coughed when Peter opened the first File.

'What?' Peter stared at the screen.

'Information about Claire.' Johnathan said carefully and saw how Peter clenched his jaw.

'What kind of information?'

'Everything.' Johnathan coughed nervously. 'From the moment she was born until now.'

'I know about that. Claude told me.' Peter still stared at the screen.

'No, it's not like that.' His friend shook his head. 'I think you should see this.' He reached and pressed one button on the keyboard. The File with Claire's information on it opened immediately. 'They saved her.'

'Who?' Peter swallowed hard, trying to suppress his anger. 'Who saved her?'

'The Company used her, Peter. Our Organization saved her.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Claude was the one, sent her to you, Peter!'

'What?' Peter stared at Claire's File. 'What are you talking about? He told me that he knew about Claire's profession. He said…'

'Just look at the list of her clients, Peter!' Johnathan insisted. 'They are all powerful people. We prefer to stay hidden. You know that our methods are simple and do not include bribing.'

'Are you crazy?' Peter refused to believe in his eyes. 'You said that the people of that Company used her for their own purposes?'

'The so-called Agency, Claire worked for is just one phantom.' Johnathan pointed the screen and Peter saw that his friend was telling the truth.

'My own mother…' Peter grabbed his head and moaned painfully. 'I can't believe this!'

'What?' Johnathan looked at him strangely.

'Nothing!' Peter snapped. He got off the couch and his friend looked up at him. 'I have to go somewhere! Tell Claire I'll be back and stay until that!'

'But Peter…' Johnathan was late. Peter had teleported away.

He opened his eyes and he was in the middle of the foyer of the mansion. Peter looked around and heard some voices, coming from the library. He walked to there and pushed he door quietly. Angela was talking on the phone and she was alone.

'Yeah I have it!' she snapped and suddenly she noticed Peter in the room. 'I have to go now. Bye!' Angela finished the conversation and hung up the phone, throwing it onto the sofa. 'Hi Peter. What brings you here?'

'I wanted to look you in the eyes.' Peter crossed arms before his chest and stared at his mother. 'I wanted to look at you and try to understand your actions!'

'What actions?' Angela stared at him back.

'I thought you love Claire… at least little. She is your blood after all.'

'What is your point?' Angela did not even blink.

'Using her as a prostitute in the name of your precious Company?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'What the Hell is wrong with you?'

'I did what I have to do!' Angela hissed. 'Claire wanted this life. I just make her useful.'

'I thought that you love me, mother.' Peter frowned. 'I thought that you cared about me!'

'I do care about you, Peter.' Angela came closer to him, but Peter lifted up his hands to stop her. 'You are my son…'

'You knew that I love Claire. Am I right?' He tilted his head. 'You knew that I can't live without her and that love is stronger than it has to be.'

'I…' Angela avoided his eyes.

'You knew it!' Peter stared at his mother. 'You dreamt about it, don't you? You dreamt all this! Don't try to lie to me, because I'll know!'

'Yes, I knew it.' Angela met his gaze. 'I dreamt it, but that doesn't mean that I wanted it to happen!'

'This is not about you, okay?' Peter snarled. 'This is not about the family and certainly not about the Company! You hurt her; even if you knew that you're gonna hurt me too!'

'What are you talking about Peter?'

'First it was Nathan.' Peter said quietly. 'You lied to me about him. I know that it may sound strange, but I can understand you now. You are his mother and you did the only thing you thought is right for that moment. You keep him as presence in your life. I am a parent now and I think I can understand your actions better. But Claire…' Peter frowned. 'I could never forgive you for her!'

'You are out of your mind, Peter!' Angela tried to touch him. 'I just…'

'You should've called me, mother! You should have asked me to call her! Why didn't you do that?' Peter grabbed her arms. 'Why you let her ruin her life? How could you be so cold about this?'

'But you saved her, didn't you?' Angela almost yelled. 'You saved her and you are together now! I lied about you two and you know it! What else do you want from me?'

'I can't believe this!' Peter pushed her away from him. 'You still think that you've done right?'

'Yes!' Angela crossed arms before her chest protectively. 'I did what I thought it was right!'

'And now?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'You almost killed me! Is that right too?'

'This wasn't me, Peter!' Angela said quietly.

'I'm gonna bring your Company down!' Peter leaned towards his mother. 'I'm gonna bring it down _again_!'

'Peter…'

'You can count on me!' He hissed and pulled back, teleporting away.

He opened his eyes and he was already at home. Johnathan was sitting on the couch and was looking at him.

'Are you finishing with your job?' He asked him and Peter sat back on the couch.

'Soon.' He said and looked up to see Claire walking into the room with Nessa in his arms. 'I'm gonna finish it soon!'

'Can you hold her?' Claire asked him and handed him the crying baby. 'I can't calm her.'

Peter just nodded and took Nessa in his arms, getting off the couch. He crossed the room two times with slow steps. Finally, Nessa stopped crying and smiled at him. Peter smiled back and stared at her beautiful face.

'My miracle…' He whispered and pressed lips against her forehead.

'She calms only in his hands.' Claire whispered at Johnathan.

'Who would've thought?' He murmured thoughtfully.

'Yeah.' Claire tilted her head, watching the father and the daughter. 'Who would've thought indeed?'

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, I just wanted you to know that I'm going on a vacation by the sea. I'm gonna try to update this story as often as I can. Anyway, wish me wireless internet there and I'm so on! *winks***_

_**Love as always,**_

_**ArinnaVal**_


	75. Chapter 74 Saving me

_**Chapter 74**__** Saving you**_

Peter stared once again at the laptop. He searched through Claire's file to find anything that would help him with his mission. It was difficult task because every time when he was seeing a picture of her, wearing different outfit, he got angry. He could see the list roll with the names of her clients. Then he could see the pictures of her, leaving their houses. She always looked sad. In every single picture she looked sad and almost in tears.

'Peter? Why are you still up?' She showed up at the bedroom door. 'It's late.'

'Why did you do it, Claire?' He asked instead, closing the laptop. 'Why did you do this with yourself?'

'What?' Claire saw him avoiding her look and went to him. She stood between his legs and ruffled his hair. 'Why are you so sad? Tell me…'

'I know that you hated me then for not being with you. Still…' Peter looked up and stared at her eyes.

'What?' Claire still looked confused.

'I'm talking about your job.' He whispered and grabbed her legs, before she was able to run away. 'Why did you do it?'

'I told you I was desperate.' Claire swallowed hard. 'Why I have to remember this?'

'Because I have to know how much my mother hurt you.' Peter tilted his head. Claire felt his hands releasing the grip around her calves. Now he slipped fingers up and down over her legs.

'Your mother?' Claire blinked against him. 'What is that has to do with your mother?'

'Leave that to me. I want you to tell me the truth!'

'I just told you the truth Peter.' Claire made short pause and bit her lip nervously. 'I did it, because I was lonely and I missed you.'

'You are strong, Claire!' His voice was low and intense. 'I never thought that you're able to hurt yourself that much.'

'I wasn't strong, Peter.' Claire stared at him without blinking. 'I wasn't that strong then. The reason for my strength before was you and your power to make me feel special. You really can make me feel like a part of something. Then I was good and I felt in that way, just because I knew that you were here. I could always count on you.'

'Then suddenly I wasn't?' Peter could feel her pain now, but he had to know.

'Yeah.' Claire whispered and sat on his lap, searching for his warmth. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. 'I just had found you and then I had to deal with your absence. It's just… I really missed you when you're gone. You don't know about my life then. I did some things that I am not proud of it. I did so many mistakes and the only thing I wanted was to hear your voice.'

'I thought that I could make your life easier if you don't see me so often.' Peter whispered in her hair.

'I just needed to hear your voice, telling me that everything is okay.' Her voice was thick. 'But you didn't call me and it was difficult for me to be all alone in this world. I thought that nobody loves me anymore. I thought that nobody cares.'

'That's how you started?'

'Yes and it was something that I thought I can do it. I wore different mask every night and every night was a nightmare, but I thought that you didn't care. I thought that nobody care…'

'And I was mad at you that you didn't trust me.' Peter kissed her temple. 'You have to know that I always care Claire. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They spent the night just lying on the bed and staring at each other. It was good feeling and they enjoyed it. Peter stroked her hair and she had laid hand on his waist. They never thought that they would be together and now they were.

'Peter?' Claire whispered as he stroked her hair again.

'Yeah?' His eyes stared at her face.

'You asked me about my previous job. Why?' Claire saw how his whole face darkened. 'Is there something that I don't know? Is there something that concerns me?'

'I have to be sure first.' Peter answered, avoiding her eyes. 'I need to make sure. You just… I have to protect you now!'

'But you were always protecting me, Peter.' Claire slipped hand up to his face. 'You always make sure that I'm fine and…'

'I failed Claire!' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'I failed to do that too many times and you needed me.'

'You can't blame yourself for everything bad happening in my life, Peter!'

'But…'

'No! You have to stop!' Claire frowned and caressed his cheekbone. 'I'm here now and it's because you saved me so many times that I can't even count.'

'Claire…' Peter sighed bitterly.

'Come on now!' She moved closer to him and their lips met. It was soft kiss. It was a kiss, meant to cure the pain that they both felt it.

When Claire woke up at the morning, Peter was not beside her. She sighed and sat on the bed. She had seen something in him the previous night. It was the same pain, had seen before. Peter felt responsible for her well-being and there was something, he was hiding from her. Claire ran fingers through her hair and got off the bed. Then she heard voices, coming from the living room. Peter was still here, but he was not alone. Claire could recognize Laura and Johnathan there. She stepped closer to the door and listened to their conversation.

'It's gonna be couple of days, nothing serious.' Peter was trying to convince them in something.

'There is no way I'm letting you alone with this!' Johnathan snapped.

'And I can't lie to Claire!' Laura followed his example.

Claire frowned and peered from the door.

'I have to bring that Company down!' Peter hissed. 'Don't you get it?'

'What?' Claire shouted and Peter looked up at her. He frowned and Claire crossed arms before her chest.


	76. Chapter 75 Taking decisions

**_Chapter 75 Taking decisions_**

Claire and Peter stared at each other from the both sides of the room. Surprisingly, Peter avoided her look and Claire got angry even more. This was not in his style. Usually, he just said something and that was it. Claire could see that this time was different. He just refused to look her in the eyes and that suddenly scared her.

'What is going on here?' Claire asked, looking at Johnathan. He looked angry and Claire could understand that he did not approve Peter's actions.

'What is going on?' Johnathan shrugged and stared at Peter angrily. 'Nothing! Peter is going crazy… again!'

'What?' Claire went into the room. ''Why?

'Well…' Johnathan started, but Peter interrupted him roughly.

'That's enough!' He snarled and Claire understood that everything was normal again. This was the place when the new Peter kicked in again. She now knew that the chances of getting normal answers of her questions were minimal. However, she had to try.

'Peter, you have to tell me!'

'I don't have to do anything!' He snapped and ran fingers through his messy hair. His eyes narrowed towards her. 'I told you not to ask about my job!'

'But Laura knows!' Claire frowned too. 'Why she can and I can't?'

'Laura knows, because our friend here can't keep his mouth shut!' Peter looked at Johnathan and he avoided his eyes.

'Hey! I'm still here!' Laura announced, pouting.

'This is not the point, Peter and you know it!' Claire insisted. 'Why you looked so upset when I…'

'You wanna know why?' Peter grabbed her arm angrily and pushed her onto the couch. Claire stared up at him, but he sat close to her and opened the laptop. 'Look!' He ordered, but Claire frowned.

'Why I have to do that?'

'You wanna know why I looked upset?' Peter hissed. 'Just look at the damn screen!'

Claire finally listened to him and her blood went cold. She could see her pictures since the time when she worked for the _Agency. _Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

'What is this?'

'You have been used, Claire!' Peter's voice was thick. 'I'm just trying to understand, who used you and why.'

'I thought we already knew who did it, Peter.' Johnathan took his attention. 'I thought…'

'We can't be sure of anything!' Peter tilted his head and stared at his friend. 'With these people, involved in this you cannot be sure of anything!'

'But I thought…'

'I know them, okay?' Peter snapped angrily and got off the couch. Claire still was in shock. 'You can't trust them!'

'Okay, but I thought we work for the…'

'We work for the man, thought me how to use my power, and then abandoned me! He knew how dangerous I was!'

'What?' Claire looked up at him. 'I thought that you haven't seen your boss before your meeting the other day.'

'I met him before. He was my teacher and then let me exploded over New York!' Peter stared at her. 'This is Claude Rains.'

'His name is Claude Rains?' Claire flinched. She still remembered that night and her staring at the sky, hoping for some miracle. However, when she had seen the explosion, her heart bled. She had seen Peter exploded and she had thought that she would never see him again. However, she did and that was one of the luckiest things in her whole life.

'Yes. He supposed to help me, but he just ran away!' Peter snapped angrily.

'And now you work for him… sort to speak.' Laura said.

'Not for long.' Peter murmured and took Claire's attention.

'What?' She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes.

'I'm thinking about it.' Peter touched her face. 'We have to finish with this first.' He looked at Johnathan. 'We have to dig deeper this time. Very deeper.'

'I know, but why do you think that Claire's past has something to do with our mission now?' Johnathan frowned.

'Claude is not that noble.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'He wouldn't give me this for nothing. The problem is, what he had in mind? Why he wants to help me with this?'

'That's why I thought that…' Johnathan tried again, but this time Claire interrupted him.

'I wanna help!' Her statement surprised everybody.

'What?' Peter frowned at her. 'You can't do that! No! You won't do that!'

'You can't forbid me that!' Claire jumped off the bed.

'What about Nessa?' Peter frowned against her.

'What about her?' Claire frowned too.

'You have to take care for her, Claire!' Peter stared at her insistently.

'But I…'

'No!' Peter snapped and glared at her. 'I won't risk with you and Nessa, okay/ I won't do that!'

'Listen to Peter, Claire.' Laura came closer to her. 'He has right!'

'I can't believe you take his side!' Claire crossed arms before her chest and glared at her friend.

'He is right, Claire!' Laura insisted.

'You have your classes in the University and the child at home.' Peter lowered his voice. 'I think that keeps you busy.'

'I have husband too and yeah, you are right.' Claire sighed. 'But I want to know who was responsible for my ruined life then. I thought it was my decision, but it turned out that it wasn't completely mine.'

'I'm gonna find this! I promise!' Peter came closer to her and touched her arms. His eyes searched hers and she nodded. 'I'm gonna find these people and who were responsible for your past! I swear!'

'But you have to be careful, okay?' Claire touched his hands and stared at his eyes. 'I don't want you to get hurt again.'

'I am careful, Claire! You know that.'

'I'm not talking only physically, Peter.' She spoke quietly and Peter understood her immediately. His smile touched her.

'I can do anything when you are here, beside me.'

'Then I promise to stay here with our daughter.' Claire nodded and Peter leaned towards her, and her lips touched her forehead. Claire closed her eyes with pleasure.

'And I'll make you company.' Laura added.

'Okay then.' Peter threw her one look. 'I'll be calmer if I know that Claire is not alone here with our daughter.'

'Sure.' Laura nodded.

'Hey, I'm not alone. What about Nessa?' Claire smiled shyly.

'Sorry, but I need someone here, who can protect you, while I'm on my mission.' Peter touched her face with light smile.

'I know and I'm glad that Johnathan would be beside you.' Claire said, looking at Peter's friend.

'Some people you can trust.' He said and hugged his wife, nodding at Johnathan. He nodded back and that was where all started. Peter felt it.


	77. Chapter 76 Talk with me

_**Chapter 76**__** Talk with me**_

Jordan Samuel was sleeping quietly that night. He was one busy man and had worked the whole day in the court. He was one of the most important people in the Supreme Court, but he was a man. He was one weak man and that could cost him a lot this night. He woke up from the feeling of the pointing gun to his head.

'Good evening.' One low man's voice, coming from his right woke him up and made him shiver.

'Who are you?' Jordan asked with trembling voice. 'What do you want from me?'

'I want you to pay.' The men snarled and threw the gun away.

'I have to pay for what? I am working for the justice in this country. I haven't done anything wrong.'

'Alice.' The man tilted his head and stared at him. Jordan froze. He knew that name. He knew it well. It was the woman, Angela had sent to him.

'I don't know her.' Jordan swallowed hard. The gun was away, but the man was still dangerous. He could see it in his eyes.

'Don't lie to me!' The man snarled. 'You know her and I know that you're lying.'

'Okay, I know her.' Jordan licked his lips. 'She was the hooker, Angela sent me.'

'Angela?' The man lowered his voice. 'I want to hear her last name. Now!'

'Petrelli. Her name is Angela Petrelli.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure. She has me in her hands, because of that girl.' Jordan answered quickly.

'You son of a bitch!' The man snarled again and grabbed his neck. 'She was a minor! She was so naïve to believe that she harms only her by this!'

'What are you talking about?' Jordan coughed under the iron grab. 'Who are you?'

'I'm her husband.'

'WHAT?'

'I'm Peter Petrelli and you're dead man!' Peter squeezed tight and Jordan tried to grab his hands, but he was too weak.

'Don't kill me… please…' His voice was barely a whisper.

Suddenly, something inside Peter snapped and he released his grip around Jordan's neck. His eyes had narrowed.

'If you are right about this, then my mother is the one.' He murmured under his nose and got off the bed. Jordan grabbed his neck and tried to breathe. He watched Peter crossing the room and called after him.

'I could sue you for this!'

Peter turned around and one thin smile appeared on his face.

'For what? I've never been here.' In the next moment, Peter disappeared just in front of his eyes. Jordan sat on his bed, blinked furiously. He looked around and blinked furiously. Was he dreaming all this? Then his look fell on the ground and saw the gun. Jordan got off the bed and grabbed the weapon. It was empty. There were no bullets in it.

'What the fuck?'

Jordan Samuel sat on the bed again with the clear thought of calling Angela Petrelli by the morning.

Peter teleported back into his apartment. He saw Johnathan still working before his laptop. Peter sat beside him and his friend nodded at the screen.

'I think that they started on the same side.'

'Who they?' Peter looked at the screen too.

'Your mother, her partner, and Claude. They started this together.' Johnathan pointed some numbers. 'Then something happened and Claude started working against them. That's how he created this Organization.'

'My mother and Claude, who would've thought?' Peter rubbed his chin pensively

'But who is the third one?' Johnathan asked. 'Who might be?'

'I was thinking of something and I'm probably right, but…' Peter shrugged and stared at his friend. 'I think… its Noah Bennet.'

'Noah Bennet?' Johnathan frowned. 'Who is he?'

'Claire's father.' Peter looked at the door of the bedroom. Claire was probably sleeping by now.

'I thought that your brother…'

'Nathan is her biological father, but Claire never accepted him. She always thought Noah Bennet as her real father.'

'I understand.' Johnathan nodded. 'But that doesn't have any sense. Why he would try to kill his daughter then?'

'He wasn't. My mom was.' Peter clenched his jaw.

'Is she able to do this?'

'You don't know my mother. She is able of everything! I just spoke with one of her victims.'

'You just spoke?' Johnathan frowned. 'Wait the minute! Who?'

'Jordan Samuel. The member of the Supreme Court.'

'Peter!' Johnathan increased his voice. 'I thought we agreed for no killing!'

'He is alive and breathing.' Peter hissed. 'I wanted to be sure about my mother.'

'You wanted to kill him!' Johnathan tilted his head and looked at his friend. 'You wanted to kill anyone, touched Claire.'

'I want to kill anyone, made her suffer!' Peter snarled and got off the bed. 'You don't know how close I was to kill that man!'

'Then? What stopped you?'

'We had agreement.' Peter turned around and looked at his friend.

'Yes we have.' Johnathan released one thin smile and thought how different Peter was now.

'What is going on here?' Claire showed up from the bedroom. She looked sleepy.

'I was leaving.' Johnathan got off the couch. 'We can finish this tomorrow.' He nodded at Peter and got out of the apartment. Claire's looked at Peter and saw his dark face.

'Hey, what's wrong?' She came closer to him and placed hands at the both sides of his hips.

'Busy night.' Peter buried hands in her hair.

'Busy?' Claire tilted her head. 'Can I help you?'

'Yes.' Peter slipped hand on her waist and leaded her into their bedroom. 'I want to hold you tonight.'

Claire wrinkled her nose, but followed him. Peter lay on the bed and reached hands for her. She slipped into his waiting arms and snuggled in him. Her back touched his chest and his face had buried into her hair. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck. Peter was acting strange these days and she could not understand why. She would ask him of course, but Claire knew that Peter would not tell her. He was sticking to his plan and was keeping her out of it. However, Claire could feel that all this was hurting him more than he was willing to show.

She slipped hand over his on her belly and laced fingers with his. His lips touched the top of her head and Claire closed her eyes, enjoying at his touch.

'I know that something bothers you.' Claire said finally. 'Why don't you tell me?'

'It's nothing.' His answer was short, but Claire expected that.

'I can see your pain, Peter.' She sighed. 'I can feel it, remember?'

'I'm gonna be fine.' The same short answer, but this time it was even quiet than before.

'I know that you're gonna be fine. I just want to know how I can help you.' Claire tried again, but felt him pulling her closer to his body.

'I told you how you can help me.' Peter murmured, but it was loud enough, so she could hear him. 'You're helping me now. Just stay here.'

'I am here, but I'm here if you wanna talk too.' Claire turned around in his arms and looked at his beautiful face. 'You can talk with me, Peter. When you feel ready, you can talk with me.'

'I know.' One thin smile appeared on his face and he touched her cheek. His fingers slipped over her soft skin. 'I know, Claire.'


	78. Chapter 77 I need you now

_**Chapter**__** 77 I need you now**_

Peter stared at his mother and observed her face carefully. She was smiling and talking with her guests. There was some big party in the Mansion. Peter and Johnathan arrived little late, but hid among the crowd. They had a mission and had to do it well. However, Peter looked around the faces and could not stop his frown. They were so false, all of them. They smiled and claimed in friendship, but they were so false inside. Peter hated that kind of gathering since he was a child.

'Yeah, I know that it's boring.' _Nathan_ was staying close to him and Peter suppressed his urge to turn around and look at him. 'Why you are here? I thought that you hated that kind of gatherings.'

'What are you talking about?' Peter took a sip from his drink.

'You hate it and I can't see Claire beside you, so you aren't here for making a scandal.'

'No, I'm not making a scandal this time.' Peter took another sip. 'And Claire isn't only for scandals. She is something special in my life.'

'You can't hide that, Pete.' _Nathan_ sighed. 'You couldn't since from the beginning.'

'Yeah.' Peter gulped the last drop left in his glass. 'She is my strength, but I thought you know that.'

'I know and my mother knows it. Maybe this is the real problem.'

'Excuse me?'

'Ma always wanted you away from Claire. She thought that by keeping you away from each other, you'd forget about her.'

Now Peter turned around and looked at the men, looked like his older brother. He looked pretty serious and Peter could say for sure that he was not lying. That was his brother talking now.

'What else do you want to share with me?' He asked carefully.

'She acted strange when Claire was gone. I mean, after you two fought and you ran away. Then I heard Claire arguing with our mother. That was the last time I saw her until the moment you two didn't show up few months later.' _Nathan_ sighed. 'I was never seen her so busy. She was on her phone all day and she looked happy. She said that all things went good. When I asked her why, she just smile and walked out of the cabinet.'

'You said that she was on the phone. Have you heard anything?'

'No, I'm sorry.' _Nathan_ shook his head.

'Okay.' Peter rubbed his chin. That was really interesting.

'Peter we have to go!' Johnathan patted his shoulder few minutes later and Peter realized that he was alone.

'What?' He looked at his friend with confusion.

'I've got what I want.' Johnathan squeezed his arm. 'Come on!'

Peter nodded and teleported in his apartment. Laura and Claire were there. They were sitting on the couch. When Claire saw Peter appeared in front of her, she jumped off his place and went to see him. She stared at his pale face and frowned.

'What's wrong?' she asked Johnathan. He just was hugging Laura and was looking at Claire above her shoulder.

'I don't know. I saw him talking with his… um… I saw him talking with Sylar and when I got there Peter was already alone.'

'What happened, Peter?' Claire took his face between her palms and stared at his eyes.

'He helped me.' Peter babbled with confusion. 'He helped me, Claire.'

'But how?'

'He said some things that only my brother could say.' Peter shook his head and pulled away from her. He laced fingers on his neck and turned his back on her. 'How am I supposed to hat him now?'

Claire looked at Johnathan and Laura. They nodded without words and walked out of the apartment. Claire placed hands on Peter's shoulders and waited for him to calm down. When that did not happen, Claire rubbed his arms and placed soft kiss on his back.

'It's normal you're feeling in that way, Peter.' She tried to comfort him. 'Nathan was your brother and now seeing his face…'

'It's not only his face, Claire!' Peter turned around and she could see the pain in his eyes. 'He was acting on the same way. He was talking on the same way. Nathan would have supported me in this. He did it that night.'

Claire just stared at his harassed face and suddenly realized how much pain Peter hid inside of himself. He was strong through the whole time since they met again. He was the stronger one when she needed him. However, he still held his pain only for him. He was still hiding it.

'You missed him.' She placed her hands back on his shoulders. 'You can admit that.'

'I can't.' He tried to avoid her eyes, but Claire slipped hands at the both sides of his face. She gazed at his eyes.

'It's okay Peter. You know that you can be weak with me.' Claire spoke softly and her thumbs caressed his face. 'You can show your rue feelings.'

Peter shook his head again and his hands covered hers.

'I cannot be weak, Claire. Don't you get it?' His fingers slipped between hers. 'I cannot be weak, because then everything would fell apart.'

'What everything, Peter?' Her eyes studied his face. 'It's me. You know that I love you more than anything.'

'I know that and that's why I can't…'

'You can do anything. You can tell me whatever you want.' Claire felt his fingers caressed hers. Peter took their laced hands down.

'I can't.' His voice was quiet and that scared her. Now he sounded as his old self. That Peter, Claire could not reach and she got scared.

'No! You can! Look at me!' She demanded and his eyes met hers. 'That's right!' She put one of his hands on her waist. 'Touch me!' She put the other on her face. 'Feel me!' Her hands buried in his hair. 'I'm alive and I'm here!'

'Claire I…' Her kiss interrupted his words. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. It was pure passion. She felt the moment, when he tried to hold back. She did not allow him. Her mouth moved over his and her hands tugged his hair. Claire felt his moan and he just gave up on her.

His hands moved on her waist and pushed her back. Her mouth still covered his and they started walking, until Claire did not hit the edge of the bed with her calves. She fell back and grabbed Peter's jacket. He hovered over her and helped her took off her blouse. She was without her bra and his eyes glowed against her half naked body. His mouth covered one of her breasts and flicked around the erect nipple.

Claire buried hands in his hair, tugged it painfully. Peter did not felt it. He was too busy, making her his again. His hands slipped down on her body and Claire helped him took off her jeans, along with her panties. She bucked against him and moaned with pleasure. His mouth did not release her. He now covered her other breast and suck it hard, putting his tongue in the game. Claire rubbed her body against his and her calf slipped on his bottom.

Her hands slid under his jacket and Peter helped her pulling it off. Then her fingers tried to unbuttoned the small buttons of his shirt. However, Peter just pulled back and ripped off his shirt with just one move. Claire flinched under him, but all thoughts flew away of her mind. His hand slipped under her neck and pulled her up for another kiss. His thumb caressed her neck just on her pulse point. Claire moaned in his mouth, but she did not break the kiss.

Peter rolled her over him and she sat on his hips. His pants were gone and Claire rubbed her hips on his. She could feel his arousal on her thigh. Her hands slipped on his shoulders and squeezed them. Her hair was falling over his face and was tickling him nicely. He grabbed her hips and hovered over her again. His mouth leaved hers and slid down on her neck. Claire grabbed the sheets and tugged them up. She felt his butterfly kisses over her belly and then between her thighs.

His tongue flicked the throbbing knot of nerves down there. He took it between his lips and sucked it lightly.

'Oh Peter…' Claire breathed heavily and her fists clenched the sheets tightly. Just when she thought that she could not take it any longer, Claire felt him slipped two fingers inside of her. Her hips bucked against his soft thrusts and she screamed when she came.

'Oh that was tasty.' She opened her eyes and saw Peter's face just above hers. The flames in his eyes showed to her that he was not finished with her. His mouth crashed over hers and his hands grabbed hers. He laced fingers with hers and pinned her to the bed. Claire felt his thrust into her and her legs crossed on his bottom. He was rough, but she needed him in that way. She needed him to feel her.

'I love you.' Claire succeeded to say when he pulled back just a little. Her eyes stared at his and she felt his moves jerked. He changed the angle, but it was enough for her to arch her body against his. 'Oh… yeah… just like this…'

Her eyes did not miss his face. She saw his eyes darkened and his mouth crashed over hers when they both came. Her body tightened around him and her moan sunk into his mouth. He did not pull back immediately. Peter just lay there with head buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel his hard breathing, but he did not let go of her hands.

'Are you okay?' Claire kissed his neck and just then, Peter pulled out of her. He lay close to her on his hip. His hand stroked her hair and one sad smile appeared on his lips.

'You are everything to me. I hope you know that.' Claire opened her mouth to say something, but Peter shook his head. 'No, you don't have to speak. You do not have to tell me anything. I just wanted to know that. Nessa is not the only miracle for me. Finding you and making you mine, that was something I never thought that I can do.'

'But…' Claire tried once again, but Peter put his index finger on her lips.

'I felt bad this night and you were there to help me.' His crooked smile touched her heart. 'I would never let anything happen to you! Do you understand me? I'll make sure that no one can touch you or harm you like my mother did!'

'Your mother?' Claire stared at him with confusion.

'Put your clothes on and I'm gonna show you.' Peter said and got off the bed, putting his boxers on.

'What?' Claire wrapped the sheet around her body and followed him.


	79. Chapter 78 Digging deeper

_**Chapter 78**__** Digging deeper **_

Claire wrapped the sheet around her naked body and followed him into the living room. She saw him opened his laptop and sat beside him on the couch. Peter pressed some buttons and suddenly Claire saw the whole register full of names. She could swear that most of them were unknown to her.

'What is this?' She asked Peter and saw him clenched his jaw.

'These people were your clients, Claire.'

'My clients?' Claire frowned and threw him one look. 'Are you sure?'

'Don't you remember them?'

'No!' Claire shook her head, trying to forget the bad memory. 'The only things I remember were the money. I went, did my job, and took the cash.'

'You can't remember any faces?' He looked surprised.

'No.' she shook her head again. 'Someone from the Agency called me with the name and the address and that was it.'

'You never asked?' Peter placed hand on her thigh.

'I didn't care.' Claire shrugged.

'If she wasn't my mother…' his face darkened and he did not finish.

Nessa's cry interrupted their conversation and Claire got off the couch. Soon she came back with their daughter in her arms. Claire sat back close to him and pulled the sheet down. She placed Nessa close to her left breast and soon her little baby started feeding.

'I don't want to remember this, you know?' Claire murmured and Peter barely heard her. 'I don't want to remember my life before you or Nessa.' One single tear rolled down on her face. 'I was lost then. I was one fool and… it hurts me for even remember this. I cannot remember any names or faces. I don't want to remember them.'

'Okay.' Peter sighed and rubbed her back, watching her feeding their daughter. 'You don't need to.'

'You told me that your mother has something to do with this.' Claire looked up at him. 'What exactly?'

'I think that she controlled your life.' Peter answered firmly.

'How?' Claire tilted her head.

'She owned the Agency.' Peter's voice was cold again. 'If you dig deeper into your file here, you will find out very interesting things.'

'About your mother?'

'About you and how my mother used you for her own purposes.'

'I can't believe this!' Claire exclaimed. Nessa's silent cry forced her to look down at her daughter. She had finished and Claire placed her on her chest, gently patting her back. 'Are you sure?'

'Completely!' Peter frowned and stared back at the laptop. 'I know for sure that she used you, but I have to know why.'

'I'm so sick of this!' Claire hissed.

'I know, trust me I know!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'As soon as we finish with this I don't want to know anything about my mother.'

'You were pretty upset last night.' Claire stared at his face carefully. 'I don't think that…'

'It was just a moment!' His face darkened and Claire felt sorry of even asking him. 'I think she is sleeping.' He nodded at Nessa and Claire nodded.

'I know. I just wanna hold her for awhile.' Claire rocked her body and Peter could not stop the thought of how beautiful she looked now with her daughter in her arms.

Claire took Nessa back into her room and when she came back into the living room, she saw that Peter was gone. She frowned and searched for him in their bedroom. He was lying on his stomach with face, buried in his pillow. Claire smiled at crawled onto the bed to him. Her hand rested on his back and her leg slipped over his. His head turned to her and she saw one thin smile appeared on his lips.

'You're back.' He murmured and Claire leaned down to kiss him. She rested her head close to his and rubbed his back calmingly.

'Sorry, but I had to take care for our daughter. She needs song before sleep.'

'And what I need?' His face crooked in another smile.

'You need something else.' Claire kissed him again and this time she deepened the kiss. The tip of her tongue touched his and she felt one of his hands placed on her backside. Claire moaned in his mouth and just then, Peter turned on his back. He lifted her up and placed her on his hips. Claire could feel his arousal on her thigh and one thin smile appeared on her lips. 'So you want to fall asleep?'

'I want something else.' His voice was thick from desire and his hands could not stop exploring her body. 'Guess what…' Peter grasped her face and pulled her closer. His lips crashed over hers. His tongue delved into her wet mouth, playing with hers. Her hips started rocking over his and he could hear her sweet moans.

Peter pushed her onto the bed and grabbed her wrists with just one hand. His mouth did not leave hers. Her body rubbed against his and he could feel her breasts under his chest, brushing him lightly. Just then, his mouth released hers and Claire opened her eyes, stared at him and breathing heavily.

'I'm… ready…' she whispered and bucked against him, but Peter just smiled and slipped his free hand between her thighs. 'No…' Claire purred. 'What are you… don't stop!' She babbled incoherently when he slipped two fingers between her slick folds. His thumb found her sensitive spot down there and started teasing it, rubbed it gently. She squirmed under his hand, but she could not move much, because he held her tight.

'You look beautiful when you are about to come, you know that?' He teased her and his fingers between her thighs did not stop moving. Claire tried to glare at him, but all she could do now was only to squirm in his hands.

'Fuck…you!' She cursed instead and her hands clenched into fists. Peter still held her wrists and smiled when he lowered his head between her breasts, leaving wet marks on her skin. Just then, she came with loud cry and Peter finally released her hands so she could bury fingers in his hair. She pulled him up to her lips, feeling him positioned between her thighs.

Peter rolled her over his body, could not stop kissing her. Claire still shook in his hands, but he grasped her hips and lowered her onto him with one jerk move. She yelped and gave one sweet moan. However, soon she found just the right rhythm for both of them. Her hands lay on his chest and she hung her head between shoulders. Peter slid hands on her hips and watched her lazily to the moment his breathing became heavy. His fingers found her small throbbing spot of nerves between her thighs and he started rubbing it again.

'No… Too soon…' Claire lost her balance and fell on his chest. Peter smiled ominously and pushed her onto the bed again. He hooked her knees on his shoulders and his thrusts became rough and jerked. Claire could hardly catch her breath. She gasped and her hands fell onto the bed, grabbing the sheets and tugging them up. 'More… Harder… I…' She babbled incoherently feeling close to her next climax.

'Come on… Come for me…' He grasped her waist and plunged into her with one final move. Peter felt her tightened around him and could not stop his own orgasm. Her cry mixed with his growl and he fell over her, breathing heavily.

'Now… I think we have to… sleep.' She whispered close to his ear and her lips softly touched his neck. Claire heard his quiet laugh and soon he pulled out of her and wrapped arms around her. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes tiredly, finally falling asleep.

She woke up in the morning and saw the empty bed beside her. Peter was up as usual. Claire sighed and went into the bathroom. She put some clothes on and walked into the living room. Peter was there, but he was not alone. Claire saw Johnathan sitting close to him and stared at the laptop.

'I thought you said that he is alive!' Johnathan just looked at him frowning.

'He was when I left.' Peter snapped angrily.

'Then what is this?' Johnathan pointed at the screen.

'I don't know, but apparently, Mr. Samuel knows too much!'

'What?' Claire screamed. She had seen that name last night among the others. That could means only one thing. 'What is going on here?'

'One of your former clients is dead after Peter visited him!' Johnathan frowned against her.

'He was alive when I left, I swear!' Peter got off the bed and walked towards her. 'I just wanted to know few things, but…'

'The Company killed him!' Johnathan added. 'I think I know who did it if it wasn't you.'

'I wish it was me!' Peter frowned and grabbed still shaking Claire in his arms. 'Calm down now!'

'It's my fault!' She sobbed on his chest and his jaw clenched.

'It's not your fault and you know it! We both know who is responsible for this!' He snapped and held her tight.


	80. Chapter 79 You make me whole again

_**Chapter 79**__** You make me whole again **_

Peter pushed the door and walked into the fancy restaurant. He knew that his mother and her partner would be here today. She loved to eat there. It was incredibly expensive and only certain people had allowed being here.

No one tried to stop him. He wore his black jacket and pair of jeans. His black hair had messed up from the wind outside. Only his bangs were falling free over the one side of his face. Peter could see his mother sitting at her favorite table in the middle of the restaurant. Her partner was sitting with his back against him. None of them had seen Peter walked into the room.

He had not said a word and just sat on the free chair. The waiter rushed to him, but Peter just waved with his hand and the poor man just went back on his place.

'What a nice day today, huh?' He asked his mother with beautiful smile on his face. 'I think it's perfect for planning another killing.'

'What are you doing here, Peter?' Angela hissed. Some of the customers of the restaurant already looked at them. Peter did not seem to care.

'I'm here, because I missed you mother.' His face crooked. 'No? Let's see why I'm here.' His eyes narrowed dangerously. 'I've read Claire's files.' He went straight to the point. 'Claude gave it to me. Something to say?'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Angela coughed and placed her hands on her lap.

'You are lying and I hate that!' Peter hissed. 'I told you that I can forgive you about me, but not when it comes to Claire.'

'Peter, look…' Angela's partner tried to intervene, but Peter threw him one look.

'You need to shut up now, Noah!' Peter snarled. 'You don't know anything about this!'

'What do I have to know, Peter?' Noah frowned against the young man. 'It'll be interesting to hear. It's about Claire after all.'

'Why don't you ask her?' Peter nodded at his mother. 'Or you're gonna be her puppy again?'

Noah frowned and slid hand under his jacket. He was ready to shoot him, but Peter just laughed bitterly.

'You think that you're faster than me?'

'That's enough!' Angela hissed and they looked at her. 'We can go home and talk if you what.'

'Why?' Peter leaned on his chair. 'I'm fine here.'

'Peter please! You don't know what you are doing!' Angela tried to touch his hand, but her son pulled back.

'I know exactly what I'm doing, mother!' Peter threw one look at the glass door. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at his mother. 'Can you kill me on public?' He asked ironically.

'What?' Angela almost yelled, but lowered her voice immediately. 'What are you talking about? Who wants to kill you?'

'Danko is on the opposite rooftop and I'm his target now.' Peter said with normal voice as if nothing had happened. 'If it is not you then…' He looked at Noah. 'Let me guess, you tried to kill me the last time?'

'You are dangerous.' Noah snarled. 'No one could stop you!'

'No one, but you?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Do you think about your daughter now? If you kill me, she will end up in my mother's hands. Do you know what she…?'

'Stop playing games here!' Angela frowned against her son and licked her lips nervously. 'Just tell me why you are here?'

'You can't stop me from revealing the truth, mother!' Peter tilted his head. 'If you thought that I'm gonna let the things like this, you are terribly wrong!'

The sound of the broken glass interrupted his words and he lifted his hand up, clenched his fist close to his head. People in the restaurant looked around with confusion. Peter just smiled and spread his hand over the table. He opened his fist with his palm up. The bullet meant to kill him was there.

'Nice try!' He looked at Noah.

'Stop this now!' Angela looked at her partner. 'I won't let you kill my son!'

'It was Danko's idea.' Noah shrugged. He stared at the small crack of the glass and then at the rooftop. He could not see his man, but he was sure that Danko was there just second ago. 'I told him that he was going to fail, but he insisted.'

'You were sure, or you wanted him to kill me?'

'Peter!' Angela hissed, but Peter did not even look at her.

'His last attempt wasn't that bad.' Noah shrugged again.

'Oh yeah… He drugged me and beat me until I lost consciousness.' Peter crooked his face. 'My friend was clever enough to come and look for me.'

'I heard.' Noah narrowed his eyes. 'Well, I tried.'

'Why do you want to kill my son, Noah?' Angela took their attention. 'I thought that we are on the same side here.'

'On the same side?' Peter laughed at her words 'You two are the most interesting people I've ever met.'

'Why?' Noah frowned again.

'My mother was Claire's boss.' Peter leaned back on his chair, playing with the bullet. He rolled it between his fingers. 'Apparently she was the one, who inspired Claire to become a hooker.'

'Is that true?' Noah glared at Angela.

'The _Agency _was created by me.' Angela shifted on her chair. 'The only purpose was to protect Claire from the streets.'

'Bullshit!' Peter growled. 'You could've asked me to find her! You knew that she was going listen to me!'

'He is right Angela!' Noah added and surprised the all three of them.

'You used Claire for your own purposes!' Peter hissed again.

'She was on that way already. I just wanted to make her usable.'

Noah dragged his chair back and tried to hit her, but Peter grabbed his wrist and forced him sit again. His face was blank, but he sat back too.

'The only reason I came here is to tell you that I'm not gonna let this unpunished!' Peter snarled. 'I'm gonna destroy this Company! I'm gonna make you pay for Claire's tears!' His eyes narrowed towards his mother. 'I'm not gonna kill you, because you are my mother, but I'll make you pay and you know that I'm keeping my word!' Peter looked at Noah and got off the chair. 'Tell Danko that I won't hesitate to kill him the next time!' He nodded and walked out of the restaurant.

It was raining outside. Peter just stood there in front of the building and looked up at the rooftop. Danko was gone. Peter was sure of it. One thin smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes, teleporting away. When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of his living room. He heard Claire's voice coming from the kitchen and went there. She was sitting on one chair and was feeding Nessa. The baby waved his small fist touched Claire's breasts. She smiled when her daughter made funny noises.

'I think we have to teach her to good manners.' Peter smiled and dragged one chair close to Claire and their daughter.

'Well, I think we should.' Claire laughed and leaned on his shoulder. They watched their daughter and Peter finally felt whole again.


	81. Chapter 80 To dream the cheerleader

_**Chapter 80**__** To dream the cheerleader **_

Angela stared at Noah. Peter just had left the fancy restaurant. His visit was at least unexpected. She never thought that she would say that, but her son was unpredictable. There was nothing left from his old self. This Peter was darker and full of hate. This Peter wanted revenge and Angela knew that he would not stop until he did not get it. He wanted blood and honestly, she was scared.

'So… you used my daughter as a prostitute?' Noah flipped his one leg above the other. His hands rested on the table.

'You tried to kill my son… twice!' Angela tilted her head. 'I think we are even now.'

'I was thinking about the Company. Peter was close to find out about us.' Noah took his glass off and stared at Angela. 'You do know that Peter is not going to give up.'

'Peter is my son Noah! The only one I have now!' Angela clacked nails over the table.

'And Claire is my daughter!'

'I didn't try to kill her!' Angela pointed out. 'She was already prostitute and I just leaded her into the safe direction.'

'Making her elite prostitute wasn't the best idea ever!'

'But it was safer than the bars, don't you think?' Angela tilted her head.

'I think that Peter was right here! You had to save her, not to making her feel safe!'

'Peter found her after all.' Angela frowned.

'It was Peter's fault that she ever became a hooker!' Noah frowned. 'It was your fault to keep them apart!'

'He refused to talk with her! What am I supposed to do?'

'Damn it, Angela! We both know that he would want to talk to her if he knew!'

'But…'

'I hate to say that again, but I have to thank Claude.' Noah put his glasses on again. 'Thanks to him, Peter found Claire.'

'Thanks mate!' Claude's laugh surprised them and they saw him appeared on the chair. 'Taking the Agency was the best thing I have ever done in my life.'

'What are you doing here?' Noah frowned. 'I could kill you now!'

'Your dog left his house, mate.' Claude tilted his head, still smiling.

'Yours too, apparently.' Angela scoffed.

'Peter is not my dog.' Claude looked at her. 'I just gave him the purpose to fight.'

'Destroying the Company?' Angela hissed.

'Finding Claire!' Claude shrugged. 'When I found him again, he was hurt and full with hate. I think we all know why!' He rose up his eyebrows. 'Plus, Claire was missing and again, we all know what influence she has on him.'

'You do know that this is incest, my old friend.' Noah took his attention, but Claude laughed again.

'I know that he loves her and she loves him. I know that their lives were ruined before they could meet again.' Claude's smile faded and his eyes narrowed. 'Peter saved me once so I thought that I could return him the favor. He needed Claire.'

'You asked him?' Angela scoffed again.

'No.' Claude looked back at her. 'I knew that since the moment I met him. Her ability was the first one he used by his own will. I threw him off one building. I thought that he was going to fly. He did not. He crashed on one car below.' Claude chuckled bitterly. 'When I went to him he was furious. We fought and then his face suddenly changed. He said that he was imagined Claire's face while he was falling. He did not say her name, but he said that he met one girl, a cheerleader from Texas. He had saved her and he had amused by her 'sad little smile'.' Claude chuckled again. 'Yeah, you should see his eyes mate… I could not understand his babblings, but he obviously knew what he was talking. Then he realized that he has to remember her and how she makes him feel.'

'That's enough!' Angela hissed.

'Why?' Claude looked at her. 'You wanted to know why I did this, I just told you why.'

'This is wrong.' Noah insisted.

'Making one killer Petrelli is wrong.' Claude's eyes darkened.

'What?' Angela's face became paler.

'Your older son?' Claude rose up his eyebrows. 'We both know that this is not Nathan.'

'Peter told you?' Angela hissed. 'I thought that he is clever enough not to do that!'

'Oh, he is clever and he is one very intelligent man!' Claude frowned. 'He wants revenge and I'm gonna help him. I'm gonna help him bring your Company down!'

'It was yours too, remember?' Angela tilted her head.

'I quit, don't you remember?' Claude got off his chair. 'Using people is not my thing and you know it!'

'I'm doing this for the greater good!' Angela tried to explain, but Claude just shook his head.

'Using your own son and granddaughter is not something good, Mrs. Petrelli!' He pronounced her name mockingly.

'Making then a couple is not right either!' Noah took his attention.

'Oh come on!' Claude laughed. 'They had never been something other than a couple!'

'What?' Angela hissed.

'Peter being her uncle, and Claire acting like his niece?' The British man chuckled again. 'Are you serious?'

'They are related!' Noah got off his chair, clenching his fists.

'By blood, I know.' Claude came closer to his old friend. 'They are happy now. They share a bond that no one could understand, especially you two!' He tilted his head. 'They were never been something else than two people loving each other. Everybody knows that! Open your eyes mate! Open your eyes!'

Noah was going to say something, but his old friend vanished before his eyes. He sat back on his chair, staring at his empty glass.

'He was always pain in the ass!' Noah scowled.

'Don't worry.' Angela's face was blank again. 'We'll take care about him!'

'What about Peter and Claire?' Noah looked up at his partner.

'They are married and have a child.' Angela made short pause. 'This child is a Petrelli heir. We won't do anything!'

'Peter just said that he'll destroy you and you…'

'Peter is the only thing I have!' Angela snapped. 'He maybe is confused now, but he is a Petrelli and he can't escape from that.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Noah tilted his head. 'You have plans for him too? He is a killer, Angela! He won't hesitate to kill if it's necessary!'

'He is my son!' Angela snapped again. Her eyes glowed. 'If you touch him, you'll sorry!'

'What about Claire then?'

'Claire is the part of that family. She is his family and she is the mother of his child too. We won't touch her either.'

'Then why you tried to kill her?' Noah frowned. 'Why you tried to kill her and the baby?'

'Peter needed some… distractions.' Angela shrugged. 'He was too close.'

'Get it!' Noah tilted his head. 'That was then. What about now?'

'Now?' Angela stared at him. 'Now we'll try and destroy Claude's Organization.'

'But…'

'First, we have to give something to Peter so he could be happy.'

'Danko?' Noah rose up his eyebrows. 'Peter is not the same Angela. You can't manipulate him so easily.'

'I know.' Angela took a sip from her glass. 'I'll think about something.'

They left the restaurant few minutes later. The weather was the same and the rain kept pouring. One thunder cut through the sky in a moment, Angela got into the car. She smiled and looked at the sky through the window. Peter hated that weather. He hated it as he hated to feel lied. Angela had lied to him so many times that she had lost the count.

The car passed his apartment and she smiled bitterly. Soon Peter would come back to his senses. Soon he would understand why she was doing this.

Peter stared through the window. His eyes had narrowed and he watched the pouring rain outside. He hated that weather. The rain and the thunders were not his favorites. Just then, he heard Nessa's cry. He went quickly at his daughter's room and took her in his arms. Claire was napping and he did not want to disturb her. Therefore, he started crossing the room with Nessa in his arms. Obviously, she did not like that type of weather also.

'It's okay.' Peter sang and watched Nessa's frightened face. She waved little fists in the air and her face crooked. Peter smiled. 'You do not have to be afraid, my miracle.' His voice softened and he leaned to kiss her little nose. 'You don't have to be afraid with me around. I'm going to protect you from everything, you have to know that.' Nessa's cry turned into quiet sobs and Peter's smile widened. 'I can't believe what you did with me.' He touched her face and the baby stopped crying. 'My miracle.' Peter whispered.

'My too.' Claire walked into the room and went to them. Peter looked up at her and she leaned to kiss him. He let her and then looked back at Nessa. She had stopped crying and now just looked up at him. Her eyes were just like his. Nessa was her woman copy. Peter smiled again. He was smiling a lot these days.

'She stops crying.' He said and felt Claire's hand on his waist.

'Yeah.' Her head rested head on his arm. 'She is very quiet when she wants to.' She made short pause. 'Especially when she is in your arms.'

'I'm her father.' Peter shrugged, but felt nice warmth from her words. 'It's normal for her to feel in that way.'

'She's feeling safe when you are around.' Claire placed hand on Nessa's body and the baby smiled. 'I can understand her.'

'I know you can.' Peter pressed one soft kiss on her temple. 'But you don't have to be afraid anymore.'

'Why?' Claire did not move from her position. 'I thought you still have a job to do.'

'I met my mother and your father today.' Peter said quietly and Claire looked up at him. 'Don't worry, they are alive, and I won't kill them. I still have a heart, thanks to you.' He murmured the last words.

'My father?' Claire frowned. 'He was with Angela?'

'I have to tell you about him, Claire.' Peter sighed. 'It's time.'


	82. Chapter 81 Daughter and wife

_**Chapter 81**__** Daughter and wife **_

Johnathan was staring through the window. It was raining. Johnathan hated that weather. It was dark and so wet. He loved that weather before, when he was a child and still lived with his family. Yeah, family… He stirred and his palms leaned on the cold glass. He loved them, but because of his work, he had to stay away form them.

'Why are you awake?' Two soft hands lay on his arms.

Johnathan smiled and covered one of the hands with one of his.

'I'm sorry.' Johnathan smiled and turned around to look at the pretty girl against him. Laura was smiling and her hair was messy. However, she was the prettiest thing in the world for him. He had hurt her, but she had stayed with him.

'Why are you sorry?' She wrinkled her nose and he laced fingers with hers.

'I'm sorry that I awake you. It's still early.'

'Nah.' Laura shook her head. 'I woke up from the storm. Can't you hear the thunders?' She pointed the window and just then one thunder cut through the sky.

'Huh!' Johnathan reached and stroked her soft hair. Laura stared at him and one frown appeared on her forehead.

'Are you okay?' Laura reached and touched the left side of his face.

'You stayed with me.' Johnathan said almost whispering.

'Of course.' She tilted her head. 'I'm here.'

'Why?' He leaned on her palm and stared at her beautiful face. 'Why are you here?'

'Because I love you.' Laura answered, looking at him quizzically.

'But I lied to you. I lied about my life and my work.' Johnathan rubbed his side on her palm.

'You lied to me, because you have to.' Laura whispered. 'I can accept that. However, you do not have to lie to me anymore. What bothers you now?'

'I don't think I'm ready to do this.' Johnathan moved slightly and kissed her hand. 'I don't think I can be on the field without thinking of you.'

'I'm fine.' Laura tried to convince him. 'You know I can protect myself. You don't have to worry about, okay?'

'I know, but that doesn't mean that I can.' Johnathan shrugged and Laura laughed lightly.

'I know for sure that I can't.' She confessed and took his hand. 'I don't even know where you are going.'

'I cannot tell you and you know that.'

Laura sighed and stared at his face.

'I know, but at least you have to promise me that you'll be careful.'

'I will if I know that you're waiting for me here.' Johnathan kissed her hand and walked her into the bedroom. He did not care about the weather anymore, neither than she.

Another thunder cut through the night sky and Peter woke up with loud groan. He stretched his arm to find Claire, but she was not beside him. He sat on the bed yawning and then looked through the window. It was pure tempest outside. Peter rubbed his eyes and got off the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and went straight to Nessa's room. Claire had to be there. He saw the door half-opened and peered inside.

'You are hungry, huh?' Peter heard he soft motherly voice and light smile curled up his lips. He pushed the door and sneaked into the room. Claire was sitting with his back on him. She rocked the chair and Peter could see his daughter, snuggled in her mother's arms. Peter could hear the voice of Nessa's feeding. She waved her small fist and then leaned it on her mother's breast. Claire laughed quietly. 'My sweet child.' She cooed and looked at her with love. 'Do you know that you look just like your father?' Her hands lingered over her daughter's body. Claire took her small fist in her hand sand Nessa wrapped her baby hand around his thumb.

'Yeah. You look just like him.' Claire leaned and kissed Nessa's hand. Peter's heart ached. 'I love him so much. Do you know how much? Just as much as I love you. We both love you my treasure. We both wanted you in our lives.'

Peter could not move from his place. He just stared at the mother and the baby. He had never heard Claire talking like that. She was always strong when she was with him. She tried to make him comfortable in any ways, but she had never revealed that soft and motherly side of her.

'Hey.' He called her with sweet voice. Claire just looked back and stared at his face. She smiled and nodded at him to come closer to them.

'We are little nervous.' Claire waited for him to sit down on the floor. He leaned on her legs and his arm rested on her thighs. 'I woke up from her cry.'

'She is a baby. It's normal to be afraid.' Peter watched as Claire placed Nessa's head on her shoulder and rubbed her small back.

'Yeah.' Claire looked at him with smile. 'You are awake too?'

'You weren't beside me.' He shrugged and his confession warmed her heart. She heard Nessa cooed and pulled her down on her lap. Peter took her small hand and Nessa grabbed his index finger.

'When I was little, my mother was the person who calmed me in the weather like this.' Claire caressed her daughter's curls. 'Dad was never around. He was there so rarely that I learned to cherish those moments.'

'Well, Nessa won't have your problem.' Peter smiled when his daughter laughed. 'I'll be here.'

'You're seriously thinking of quitting your job?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'As son as I finish this case.' Peter looked up at her. 'I promise you.'

'That's good news.' Claire heard her daughter's laugh again and smiled too. 'Did you hear that?' She cooed. 'Your daddy is staying with us.'

'You still want to understand the truth about your father, Claire?' Peter asked her few minutes later. Nessa had started yawning and they had put her in her crib. Now Peter was standing beside Claire and she just lingered her fingers over Nessa's face.

'Yeah.' Claire shrugged. 'I wish I knew him better, but…'

Peter nodded and took her hand. They walked out of the room, but left the door open. Peter leaded her to their bedroom and she snuggled in him when they sat on the bed. He leaned chin on the top of her head and took deep breath.

'You know that your father is partner to my mother.' He waited until Claire nodded at his chest. 'They knew about Nathan and…' Peter made short pause. 'They knew about the fabric with the poison.'

'He was the one who tried to poison you?' Claire stirred in his arms and looked up at his face. 'Peter, is that what you're telling me? He tried to kill you?'

'Claire…' he hesitated. No matter of his actions, Noah was still her father. He was the only father Claire had known. Nathan was close to her that week in Mexico, but that was not enough to make her love him as her real father.

'I was there after the plane crash.' Claire winced. 'I saw him pointed the gun at you! He would kill you if he thinks he is right! He would do that!'

'Claire I think that you don't have to…'

'Damn you Peter!' She clenched her fist and hit his chest lightly. 'You know that I'm telling the truth!'

'Noah is your father, Claire. He loves you.' Peter made short pause. 'He wants to protect you and would do anything for you. I know that now. I have daughter too. I can understand him.'

'But he knew that I love you Peter!' Claire insisted and he saw few tears rolled over her face. 'He knew that you are the closest person to me! He still knows that! Why he is trying to kill you? Why?'

'He thinks that I'm not for you Claire.' Peter rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

'He can go to Hell!' She cursed angrily.

'You can't speak like that.' Peter slid fingers under her chin. 'I know that you're talking like that, because you are scared, but he is your father Claire.'

'But I love you no mater of what he thinks!' Claire sniffed. 'I don't care about him if he couldn't accept my choice!'

'Claire…'

'If he tries to kill you again, I won't stand aside!' Claire sighed and gulped her tears. Now she looked determent to fight for her love and her life with Peter. He just smiled and leaned to kiss her.


	83. Chapter 82 Make me feel safe again

_**Chapter 82**__** Make me feel safe again**_

Claire woke up from the feeling of soft fingers, tracing her back. She smiled and felt one careful kiss on the back of her shoulder. She sighed with pleasure and turned around to meet two smiley hazel eyes.

'Good morning.' Her voice was like a caress. She slid hands on his face and skimmed thumbs over his cheekbones.

'Good morning.' Peter leaned and touched her lips. His tongue dove into her mouth and he leaned on his elbows at the both sides of her body.

'You are feeling better.' She buried fingers into his hair and she massaged his scalp.

'Oh, but I was fine last night.' Peter rubbed his nose against hers. He pulled back slightly. 'You were the one, crying in my arms.'

'I wasn't crying.' Claire wrinkled her nose.

'You weren't?' Peter lowered his head and kissed her delicate collarbone.

'I was angry about my father.' Claire ruffled his hair, feeling his lips touching her soft skin. 'He tried to kill you.'

'I think…' Peter kissed her neck and Claire stirred under his touch. His tongue darted over her pulse point and sucked it lightly. 'I think you have to stop thinking about this.'

'I meant what I said Peter.' Claire moaned, but she forced him to look at her. Peter stared at her eyes. 'If someone, no matter who it is, tries to hurt you, I'm gonna hurt him or her back.'

'You are my brave girl.' His voice was thick and his eyes caressed her face.

'I'm not a girl anymore. I'm a woman. I am your woman and I'm gonna stand beside you in everything.' Claire looked at him seriously and saw how his face changed.

'Are you sure?'

'You don't have to ask me. You know that I'm always on your side!' Claire ran fingers through his hair. Peter sighed and closed his eyes for one moment. Claire pulled him closer and her lips touched his forehead.

'You were always like this.' Peter whispered. His eyes fluttered open. 'You and me, remember?'

'Yeah.' Claire gazed at him. 'You and I… and you still are the only one that can make me feel safe.'

'I can't remember you telling me this.' Peter tilted his head.

'It was just after your first battle with Sylar.' Claire winced at the memory. 'I saw you lying dead on the sofa. Your mother was crying over your motionless body. I wanted to see you, but I couldn't from your mother.' She winced once again and felt his warm kiss on her neckline. He wanted to remind her that he is real now. He wanted to show her that he is alive and with her. Claire continued. 'Then your brother came and I finally decided to walk in. They let me touch you and… that was the first time when I realized how much I love you and how you are the only one, making me feel safe.'

'Then you pulled the glass out of my head and you saved me.' Peter touched her face and his index finger wiped one lonely tear. 'But I'm here now. I'm with you.'

Claire smiled and kissed him deeply once again. Peter hovered over her and pulled the blanket out of her body. His hands skimmed over the soft material of her thin nightgown. Claire arched her body, helping him undressed her. His eyes burned her skin and made her shiver. She licked her lips and ran fingers over his bare torso.

'You are here.' Her voice was thick from desire.

'I am here.' He lowered his head and placed butterfly kisses between her soft breasts. His hands covered them and teased her nipples until Claire arched her back, moaning his name. Her hands buried back into his hair and tugged it with his every kiss. His mouth lowered even more and his tongue played with her belly button.

'Please…' She moaned painfully, but he understood her and soon she felt his hands parting her thighs softly. His mouth touched her slick folds and his tongue dove between them. He kissed her here in the same way he had kissed her mouth. Her hands slipped out of his hair and dropped on the sheets. Her hips moved against his touch and she purred with closed eyes.

'My kitty…' Peter whispered and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing harshly.

'Oh… damn…' Claire clenched her fists around the sheets and tugged them up. His tongue kept playing with her, caressing her slick folds and driving her crazy. 'Peter, pleas… I… can't…'

'You can.' Peter smiled and slid two fingers inside of her, moving them lazily. His tongue moved on her throbbing spot of nerves and rubbed it along with his fingers.

'Oh… Mhm… Yeah…' Claire screamed and Peter felt her tightened around his fingers. One victorious smile appeared on his face and he traced kiss up on her body. When he reached her mouth, Claire felt her taste on his tongue and felt ready again.

'That was good, isn't it?' Peter murmured and rolled her up to his body.

'I want more.' Claire said harshly and rubbed her hips against his.

'I can feel that.' He groaned and watched her lowered onto him. Her eyes closed and she started rocking her body against his. Her moves were slowly. She wanted to feel him as deeper as she can. Her palms rested on his chest and her lips parted. Her breasts bounced with her every move and her breath hitched.

'Hold on!' Peter gritted his teeth and grasped her hips. He felt close, but he wanted to make sure that she was with him on this. Claire could not understand what he meant at first. She just slipped hands and grabbed his shoulders. Peter rammed into her and her scream echoed in the room. He pulled out and did it again. His moves became faster and she felt weak in her hands.

'Ah… Oh… Mhm… Oh… Peter!' Claire screamed and tightened painfully around him. He groaned and she felt his release along with her.

Claire fell over his body, breathing heavily. She could not catch her breath and felt his hands rubbing her back. She pressed kiss to his shoulder and sighed tiredly.

'That was different.' She murmured and Peter laughed quietly. He still was inside of her and Claire did not wanted to move. 'It was stronger and…' She could not find the word.

'It was special?' Peter tried the word and kissed her neck. Her hair tickled his bare skin.

'Every time with you is special Peter.' Claire felt strong enough and turned her head against his. Their lips locked. 'I want you. I always wanted you, you know that, right?'

'I can read minds, remember?' His eyes glowed and he kissed her again.

'No.' Claire took his hand and her elbows rested on his chest. She placed his palm just above her heart. 'You could read my heart, Peter. You are the only one, knowing how to do that. You always were and you always will be.'

He locked lips with hers again. His fingers trembled under her palm. Claire moaned and rested head on his chest after that. Peter buried fingers in her hair.

'I promised you that it gets better after the High School.' He kissed her forehead.

'Yeah.' Claire sighed.

'Let's finish with this and then we could do whatever we want.'

'Whatever we want?' Claire laughed. Peter laughed too and pushed her onto the bed.

'You have to finish your study and I have to…Hm…' Peter kissed her nose and got off the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

'You have to do what?' Claire grabbed her nightgown and dressed it back.

'I don't know.' He shrugged and stared at her. 'I haven't decided yet.'

'What is that supposed to mean.' She got off the bed too. 'You can always turn back to…'

'No!' Peter snapped and Claire stared at him across the bed. His mood suddenly changed. She could see his face darkened.

'But why?' Claire went to him. 'You're still good at it. You're still remembering how to save a life.'

'Claire! Stop it!' Peter grabbed her arms. 'I won't go back to anything! I won't!'

'Okay! Okay!' She placed hands on his waist. 'You can do whatever you want to as long as you are here, with me. As long as you are safe…'

'I'm sorry.' His grip turned into soft cares. 'I'm sorry, but I just can't…'

'It's okay.' Claire repeated again and wrapped arms around his waist. Her head rested on his chest. 'I'm here and I just want you to know that.'

'I know Claire.' She felt his arms wrapped around her. 'I can make you feel safe again.'


	84. Chapter 83 Who sent you?

_**Chapter 83**__** Who sent you?**_

It was December again. Claire stared at the Christmas tree in their living room. They did not have one the last year. Last year, Peter was off to work and Claire prepared his birthday by painting Nessa's room. Peter was here now. Claire sighed and leaned back on the couch. Nessa was here. Claire smiled and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. She had woken up in the middle of the night and Claire had to calm her down. Now Nessa was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

Claire smiled and could not stop looking the baby in her arms. Last year, Nessa was still inside of her womb and Peter just had admitted his parenthood over her. Yeah, Claire thought, it was tough year, but she did not want it to be other.

'What are you doing here?' She heard Peter's voice and lifted up her head. He was standing close to her and looked at her strangely.

'We were little nervous.' Claire nodded at their daughter and Peter sat close to them. He wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder. Her head leaned on him and she sighed with pleasure. 'Happy birthday, daddy.' She whispered after awhile and heard his quiet laugh.

'It's just little after midnight.' He rubbed her arm.

'I know, but it's your birthday.' Claire looked up at him and they locked lips in one sweet kiss. 'I'm gonna give you your present tomorrow.'

'I don't need a present.' Peter shook his head. 'I have one.'

'Still.' Claire shrugged and leaned back on his shoulder. 'Nessa and I want to greet you properly.'

'Oh.' Peter leaned his head on hers. 'Okay. How is she?'

'She is nervous, because this was her first evening without me, feeding her.'

'You stopped?' Peter looked down at his sleeping daughter. She had sucked her thumb in her dream.

'I think it's time.' Claire caressed her daughter's face.

'But you fed her now, aren't you?'

Claire blushed, despite the fact he could not see her.

'She was nervous and we could always start with it tomorrow.' Her hands lingered again over Nessa's body. Peter smiled knowingly and kissed her temple. He knew how much Claire loved their daughter.

'Why are you really up?' He asked after some time. Claire made short pause as if she wanted to lie to him. 'Don't try it!' He snapped and she understood that he had read her mind.

'I had a nightmare.' Claire answered finally. 'I dreamt about Nessa and I wanted to see her if she is okay. When I opened my eyes, she was crying and…'

'Do you want Nessa to sleep with us this night?' Peter rubbed Claire's arm and she looked up at him with smile.

'Yeah, thanks.' She uttered with gratitude.

Few minutes later, they were at their bedroom and their daughter was lying between them. Claire and Nessa fell asleep almost immediately, but Peter could not. There was some strange feeling that tormented him since the moment he had awakened. His hand rubbed his daughter's back smoothly as if he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

However, he could not sleep and got off the bed again. Something leaded him into Nessa's room and he frowned, hearing strange sounds coming from there. Peter pushed the door quietly and saw one man, bent over his daughter's crib. His blood boiled and he slammed the man against the wall, using his telekinesis.

Peter switched on the lights and focused over the man, lying on the ground. He was not surprised.

'Danko!' Peter spat the word. He reached hand and folded his fingers as they had wrapped over Danko's neck. However, he did not touch him. 'You didn't get the message, huh?' Peter tilted his head and slid Danko's body up against the wall.

'Peter.' Danko panted and he glared at Peter.

'You are very stupid, you know that, right?' Peter tilted his head. 'Coming here in my daughter's room… What the Hell were you thinking?'

'You say!' Danko coughed. 'You're the one, reading minds.'

'I'm gonna kill you.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I'm gonna kill you slowly and I'm gonna enjoy, watching you die!'

'Then do it!' Danko challenged him, but Peter shook his head.

'I want to understand who sent you first?'

'Who do you think?' The bald man coughed again and Peter released the pressure around his neck just enough for him to talk.

'Don't play games with me!' He frowned and his eyes promised murder.

'She is your weakness Peter.' Danko snapped and looked at him with amusement. 'She could only make you trouble.'

'Shut up!' Peter snarled.

'Besides… You? Having a baby?' Danko succeeded to laugh, before Peter clenched him again.

'She is my daughter and I never let you hurt her!' He snapped. 'Who sent you?'

Danko just choked and Peter released his grip around his neck. He fell on the ground with noisy sound. His hands wrapped around his throat and he was trying to breathe. Peter just watched him, tilting his head.

'Who sent you?' Peter repeated once again. 'I doubt that it was my mother.' He frowned. 'No, it's not her.'

'What are you talking about?' Danko coughed.

'My mother wants a hair from me. She would never let you hurt my daughter.' Peter tilted his head. 'Who then? Noah?' He rubbed his chin. 'Maybe he would do something like this, but he would never hurt his daughter.'

'Go to Hell!' Danko snapped, still on the ground.

'So it's you!' Peter narrowed his eyes towards him. 'You wanted to steal Nessa?'

'What?' Peter heard Claire's voice from behind and turned around to look at her. She was still on her nightgown.

'Claire, go back in our room please!' Peter stared at her.

'No!' She screamed in that moment and Peter saw the gun in her hands. The bullet passed close to his shoulder and Peter heard the sound of the falling body. He swirled and saw Danko, lying on the ground. Peter could see the knife in his motionless hands and the blood soaked his shirt on his left shoulder. 'I told you, Peter.' Claire's voice made him turn around again. She dropped the gun onto the ground and looked at him. 'If someone, no matter who it is, tries to hurt you, I'm gonna hurt him or her back.'

'Come here!' Peter reached hands to her and Claire sank into his hug.


	85. Chapter 84 What is love

_**Chapter 84**__** What is love **_

Claire stared at the lying man in front of her. She expected to feel bad and even disgust. He was not dead, but she had shot him. It was not her first time of shooting anybody, but it was the first time of using the gun to do that. She looked at him, Peter held her in his arms, and this was the most important thing now. Peter… Claire looked up to his face and knew that she would never felt sorry if she were protecting his or their daughter's life.

'I'm not feeling sorry.' She said and Peter felt her stir in his arms. He looked down at her and met her eyes.

'I know.' He stared into her eyes.

'That doesn't make me her, Peter.' Claire insisted and Peter understood. Claire was talking about of her future self.

'I think we prevent that future from happening, Claire.' He said, stroking her hair.

'Now what?' She asked carefully.

'Now you have to go and take care of our daughter.' Peter placed soft kiss on her nose. 'I'm gonna call Johnathan and we'll see what we can do.'

'Why Johnathan?' Claire pulled back slightly. 'I mean, I know that we can't call the police, but…'

'That's right, we can't.' His eyes darkened. 'And I'm gonna call Johnathan, because he is in this too.'

'I understand.' Claire nodded and pressed one kiss to his lips. 'Then do it and I'm gonna see Nessa.'

'Fine.' Peter smiled, watching her walking out of the room.

'You can't have… a family.' He heard Danko's voice and looked at him. His face darkened again and Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket.

'I can have everything!' Peter dialed Johnathan's number. 'I can have everything and you my friend, you can go to hell!' He snarled and waited to his friend to pick up his phone.

Johnathan promised that he would be here any minute and Peter hung up gratefully. He turned back at his enemy. Danko was sitting, leaned on the wall. Claire had shot him in is shoulder. It was not dangerous, but it bled much. Peter tilted his head and watched him with pleasure. His smile widened when Danko moaned from pain. His Claire…

'You know…' Peter dragged one chair near to his enemy and sat there. 'I saved Claire when she was sixteen years old cheerleader.'

'Nice.' Danko rose up his eyebrows. 'What is that supposed to mean.'

'She called me her hero.' Peter tilted his head with smile. 'You'll never understand the connection between two of us. No one could understand it.' Peter stared at Danko. 'I am telling you all this, because I think you deserve to know her dedication to our family.'

'Yeah, what a family.' Danko rolled his eyes. 'You two are related and that makes that connection illegal, my friend.'

'Oh, right.' Peter laughed and Danko frowned. This was not the compassionate brother anymore. Moreover, he never was in his eyes. 'You are trying to make me feel guilty, right?' Peter stopped laughing and his eyes glowed. 'I stopped feeling like this since the moment I found her again.'

'But it is wrong.' Danko coughed. 'You have to admit it!'

'It's wrong in your eyes and in the eyes of the whole world.' Peter leaned his elbows on his knees and moved forward. 'It's not wrong for me. I don't care anymore.'

'And you think that makes it okay, huh?'

'That makes it more than okay.' Peter got off the chair and crouched close to his enemy. 'This is love and you'll never understand that feeling, Danko.'

'You are sick, Peter.' The other man frowned, focusing over the pain on his shoulder. 'You both are sick!'

'We both are happy and I can't expect you to understand this too!' Peter smirked. 'Yeah, I am happy and when this Company is over I'm gonna be trilled!'

'You do not know what are you doing Peter!' Danko coughed once again.

'Says who?' Peter got off the floor and stretched his back, looking down at his enemy. 'Shut up now and be quiet!'

Danko lowered his look and Peter was thankful for the silence.

Johnathan arrived twenty minutes later and Peter welcomed him. He was not alone Laura was following him and Peter nodded at the young woman.

'Where is Claire?' She asked worryingly.

'She is at the bedroom.' Peter answered her and Laura turned to Johnathan.

'I'm gonna go see her.' She said and placed one soft kiss on his lips, before she could leave the room. Johnathan followed her with secret look.

'I'd ask why she is with you, but I'd keep quiet.' Peter teased his friend and Johnathan blushed lightly.

'You better.' Johnathan murmured and they walked into the room. 'So this is him?' He asked, staring at Danko. Their enemy was lying on the floor again. He had lost consciousness, because of his blood loss.

'Yup.' Peter followed Johnathan and stopped close to him. 'Do you remember when I told you that one of the men was missing?'

Johnathan bit his lower lip, trying to remember.

'Was it when Claire was pregnant?' He finally remembered.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'I told you that I found three of them, but the forth one was missing?' Johnathan nodded. 'Well, this is the forth one.'

'You knew him or this is just my imagination?' Johnathan turned his attention back on the motionless body.

'I know him.' Peter frowned. 'I knew him since the moment he was working for my brother.'

'Oh.' Johnathan just tilted his head and stared at Danko.

'Aha.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'He tried to kill me.'

'He tried?'

'Several times.' Peter shrugged. 'I'm alive as you can see.'

'That bastard!' Johnathan snapped.

'I know!' Peter answered pensively.

One hour later, Danko had taken away. Johnathan and Peter had to join the team came for him. Laura and Claire had to wait for them. Peter promised that they would not be long and teleported away.

Claire sighed and looked down at her daughter, lying in her arms. Nessa was sleeping and she was thankful for that.

'So you did it, huh?' Laura asked her and sat on the free chair, close to the bed.

'What?' Claire threw her one quizzical look, but then remembered. 'Oh you mean, shooting Danko? Yes, I did! I'd do it again if I have to!'

'Wow!' Laura watched her closely. 'You are serious!'

'I can tell.' Claire looked at her seriously. 'I'm not gonna lose him!'

'Who? Peter?'

'Peter.' Claire tilted her head and her face softened. 'He is everything I have. He and our little daughter.'

'You are so in love girl.' Laura leaned back on her chair.

'I can remember the time before him, Laura.' Claire looked down at her daughter and saw her awaken. Nessa looked at her with her father's eyes. 'I'd do anything to keep our family.'

'This is my girl.' Peter's voice surprised her and Claire looked up to see him standing at the other side of the bed. Johnathan was with him. 'But you don't have to worry.'

Nessa cried and Claire smiled at her pouting face. She nodded at Peter to come closer and he sat on the bed. Claire placed the crying baby into his arms and Nessa stopped crying immediately.

'Our little despot.' Peter smiled and his face softened.

'Yeah… she loves her daddy.' Claire tilted her head with one smile.

'I talked with Claude.' Peter looked at her and Claire frowned.

'And?'

'He had proposition for me.' Peter looked up at her.


	86. Chapter 85 One child

_**Chapter 85**__** One child **_

Peter and Johnathan walked among the corridors of the Organization in silence. No one had a mood to talk. They just gave the Danko to the people, responsible for that and now were just about to leave the building.

'What a beautiful morning?' Claude appeared next to Peter and Johnathan was the only one that was actually surprising by that. He stopped at one place and stared at the man. Claude just smirked when Peter followed him. He looked annoyed and his frowned face showed that he wanted to be anywhere but here.

'What do you want?' He hissed and his hazel eyes glowed dangerously. Claude did not show any signs of scare. It was totally the opposite. He smiled widely.

'I thought that you're gonna kill him.' He tilted his head and Peter's face darkened even more. 'You're softened!'

'Actually…' Peter frowned even more. 'Claire shot him. If it was me…' He shrugged and Claude laughed.

'Well, well! The cheerleader and the gun!' Claude saw his clenched fists and stopped laughing. ''I'm sorry!' He said seriously. 'I really wanted to talk with you!' He threw one look at Johnathan. He understood the message and nodded, but Peter stopped him.

'No!' He hissed and Johnathan stopped close to his friend. 'He is in this too!'

'This is not about this case, Peter.' Claude frowned and this was the first time when Peter actually smiled in this building.

'Whatever!' This time Peter smiled and crossed arms before his chest. 'You look nervous now.'

'I'm not.' Claude frowned and the air trembled around him. Peter laughed quietly and Johnathan looked at him with amusement.

'You're lying!' He insisted and rubbed his chin. 'What is wrong now and don't lie to me!'

'I'm your boss.' Claude frowned.

'I told you that no one could order me!' Peter snapped and there was no sign of his good mood. He looked angry again. 'I passed through this long ago! Lot's of people ordered in my life – my mother, my father, my brother. I'm done with it!'

'I know that you've had different life, but…'

'You know the facts!' Peter snarled towards Claude and even Johnathan winced. 'You don't know anything about me! Anything!'

'I know about you and your feelings for Claire!'

Peter lost his patience and grabbed the hems of his jacket. He shoved him into one room. It was empty office and Johnathan followed them, closing the door behind his back.

'Don't mention her name in front of me! Don't you dare to do that!' He hissed and Claude frowned despite the danger over his life now.

'I helped you, Peter! What the Hell…'

'Too late!' Peter released him and his fists clenched again. 'It was too late! She was already in that Hell! Don't you get it? I had to be there! I had to save her!'

'This is not your fault, Peter!' Claude tried to touch him, but Peter put up on hand.

'Don't act like I'm the victim here, okay? I'm not the victim, she is!'

'Even so.' Claude sighed impatiently. 'If I knew what that Agency…was…'

'Why you even came here at the first place? How did you get involved into this?'

'Bennet called me.' Claude frowned. 'Don't ask how he found me, but he did. He said that they are forming new Company. He said that it is new and it won't be corrupted like the previous one.'

'And you believed him?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'You believed to Bennet?'

'You believed him too!' Claude frowned. 'However, when I realized that nothing has changed I quit.'

'And you formed the Organization?' Peter tilted his head. 'How you did it? You need money and recourses.'

'I'm not gonna tell you this, mate!' Claude clenched his jaw. 'I'm not gonna even think about it! It's my secret.'

'I'm gonna found out sooner or later!' Peter released one smirk. 'Now, tell me how you found out about Claire!'

'I found out about her in the moment I sent her to you.' Claude tilted his head. 'See, I remembered your words. I knew that you at least care about her. I know that you are mesmerized by her.'

'You knew?' Johnathan threw him surprised look.

'He knew.' Peter frowned and nodded at Claude to continue.

'I never thought that you were in love with her!' Claude tilted his head. 'I only knew that she is your niece and you're going to protect her.'

'I did.' Peter smiled sadly. 'I protected her… in my way!'

'I know. I know that you make her your lover since the moment she did not show up in the Agency.'

'And you didn't stop me?' Peter frowned.

'Are you serious?' Claude laughed. 'This was Claire. Nobody could stop you. You could kill the first one, standing in your way to her.'

'You've learned your lesson.' Peter nodded and his face faded again. 'So you knew that we are related. You knew that I am in love with her and she is in love with me. You knew about our wedding in Paris and you knew about our daughter. What else?'

'I know that you want to quit after this case.' Claude said quietly and Peter looked up at Johnathan.

'I didn't know!' His friend shook his head. 'I haven't told anybody!'

Peter frowned. The air around Johnathan stood still. He was not lying.

'I think I have to check my apartment for bugs.' He looked back at Claude. 'What do you think?'

'No you don't!' Claude looked at his eyes. 'I'm not lying.'

Peter nodded and felt that he was telling the truth. However, the question still stood.

'Then how?'

'I'm here long before you, Peter.' Claude tilted his head. 'I worked with Bennet. You know what that means. I can read people. I know that you're thinking about quitting since the moment your daughter was born.'

'What?' Peter almost yelled. Johnathan winced.

'I know that you're change in that moment.' Claude smiled bitterly. 'One child could change you. She is your miracle child, right?'

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Peter hissed.

'There is nothing wrong in that, Peter.' Claude spoke honestly. 'There is nothing wrong to think about the life now. It's time, Peter!'

'Claude…'

'I want you for my partner.' Claude interrupted him.

'What?' Peter looked surprised. 'You want me to be your partner?'

'Yes.' Claude nodded and went to the door. He stopped for one moment. 'Tell me what you think when you're ready. You know where to find me.' He nodded once again and left the room.

Peter just looked at Johnathan. He came close and touched his friend's arm. Peter teleported them back at his apartment. He just heard Claire's words.

'I can remember the time before him, Laura.' Claire looked down at her daughter and saw her awaken. Nessa looked at her with her father's eyes. 'I'd do anything to keep our family.'

'This is my girl.' Peter's voice surprised her and Claire looked up to see him standing at the other side of the bed. Johnathan was with him. 'But you don't have to worry.'

Nessa cried and Claire smiled at her pouting face. She nodded at Peter to come closer and he sat on the bed. Claire placed the crying baby into his arms and Nessa stopped crying immediately.

'Our little despot.' Peter smiled and his face softened.

'Yeah… she loves her daddy.' Claire tilted her head with one smile.

'I talked with Claude.' Peter looked at her and Claire frowned.

'And?'

'He had proposition for me.' Peter looked up at her.

'What proposition?' Claire frowned.

'He wanted me as a partner.' Peter looked down at his daughter. She smiled at him and some warm feeling appeared in his chest. Claude was right for one thing. One child could change your life. Especially when it was yours and when you did not expect to have it.

'What was your answer?' Claire placed hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. He saw the love in her eyes.

'I'll think about that.' Peter said and stared into her eyes. Claire leaned and kissed him. That was all he needed now.


	87. Chapter 86 It’s his family

_**Chapter 86**__** It's his family **_

_Two Years earlier…_

Claude Rains stared through the window of his office. He just had created his Organization. He had sworn to protect the people in it. Just then, he had found Peter Petrelli. He knew the boy. Claude thought that he knew him well, but he was wrong. When they told him that Peter had killed one man, Claude looked shocked. The Peter he knew would never do that. He was a dreamy kid and believed that everyone had something good inside. This one was stranger. They gave him only special missions. Peter had turned into a killer.

Claude frowned. He had not seen him yet. However, he was sure that Peter would not welcome him well.

'He just arrived, boss.' The voice of his secretary pulled him out of his thoughts. Claude frowned and looked at the door.

'What is the result?'

'Dead – all three of them for less than an hour.' His secretary announced. She spoke firmly and had trained agent. Everybody here was. Her dark hair had tied up on her neck and her blue eyes stared at him.

'Thank you.' Claude just said and she walked away. He rubbed his chin. Something was missing here. Something very important and he did not know why. Why Peter had become like this? His brother's death was enough, but Claude felt that there was something more.

It was already dark when he left his office. He saw Peter leaving the building and followed him. He wore black and his hair was short. His hazel eyes were almost black and he looked so cold that Claude winced. That was not Peter. That was someone, who looked like him.

Peter continued his way home and Claude followed him. He surprised that Peter did not just teleport there. The old Peter would do that. He was happy and glad with his powers. This one looked angry at the whole world. He looked distant. Claude followed him into his apartment and saw him sat on his sofa. His eyes gazed the empty space before him. Then he just leaned back and ran fingers through his short hair.

He grabbed the phone, left on the table, and dialed some number.

'I told you I want answers!' Claude heard him snapped. 'How difficult this might be?' Short pause. 'Just tell me that you can't find her and get out of here!' Peter snarled and hurled the phone against the wall. The small pieces fell on the ground and Peter got off the sofa. He was angry and that was the first emotion, Claude had seen since they got here. 'Where are you, Claire?' He hissed and hit the wall. 'Where are you, damn it?'

Claude understood. Peter missed his heart. He missed Claire. She was the cheerleader he had met in Texas. It was the first ability, he had used by his own will. Claude left the apartment five minutes later. He rubbed his chin pensively.

_One week later_

'I can't believe it!' Claude snapped and hung up the phone. He leaned on his desk and stared at the monitor in front of him. One of his teams just had taken the Agency. That was the last secret Angela had kept from him. Claude had always wondered why she had never mentioned it. Now he knew.

It was something disgusting. Claude had never thought that these kind of agencies still existed. He opened the file and saw just one name there – Claire. His eyes widened. Angela had turned her granddaughter into a hooker. Claude doubted that Peter knew that. He could see the list of her clients. They were all important people. Claude cursed and covered his eyes. He needed a plan now.

_Two weeks later_

Two sharp knocks made him look at the door. Claude got off his chair and went to the window. Just then, he answered. The door opened quietly and he turned around. One tall dark man walked into the room.

'I gave him the card, like you ordered boss.' The man said with his low voice

'Good.' Claude nodded. 'You are free to go, John.'

'Thank you sir.' John walked out of the room and Claude looked back through the window. Now everything was in Peter's hands.

They called him that Peter had called after all. It was late evening and Claude smiled. He knew that Peter would protect her. However, he had ordered full observation on her.

Claude watched Claire walked out of her apartment. Her face was firm and he knew that she was thinking for her job now. Twenty minutes later, Claire saw her in front of Peter's apartment. She hesitated a bit, but then knocked on his door. Claude looked carefully.

The door opened almost immediately. They said something to each other, but then Claude saw Peter pulled Claire inside and kissing her neck. He frowned. This was not supposed to happen, but it was too late for reaction.

That was the moment, when Peter started to change. He looked more relaxed and his face was not as cold as before. Then Claude realized that he was right. Peter had missed his heart. He had missed Claire.

_Few months later__…_

They got married in France. Claude knew that Peter was in love with Claire, but he also knew that they are related. He never thought that Peter was able to do something like that. Claude was sure that no one could take Claire away from Peter. Not now and he wanted to be sure in that.

Yeah, his friend had changed. He was not the naïve boy already. He was a man, who knew what he wanted. He wanted Claire.

_Ninth months later_

Peter and Claire had a daughter. He name was Nessa and Claude smiled when his people had brought him that news. If there was something that was missing in Peter's life was a child. His daughter could change him even more.

It was true. Now Peter smiled a lot more. Claude had seen pictures in which Peter and Claire was smiling. There was one, taken from the moment they were leaving the hospital. Peter held his little daughter in his arms and Claire looked at them with love. She held his arm with one of her hands and her other, covered theirs baby body. They looked like a family.

_Now days_

Claude was sitting in his office and was typing some letter. He knew that his secretary would love to do that, but he preferred to do it alone. His phone rang and he frowned.

'Yes.'

'Claire and I talked about it.' It was Peter and Claude smiled. _Claire and I…_

'So?'

'The answer is yes.' Peter answered and Claude smiled again.

_Peter and Claire's Apartment _

Peter hung up the phone and looked at Claire. She was sitting on the bed with Nessa in her arms. She was feeding their daughter again and Peter smiled at that picture. He joined them and sat close to Claire.

'She is one little devil.' He said and touched his daughter's face. His daughter just looked at him, but continued sucking.

'Yeah.' Claire laughed quietly. 'She is one big baby, but I love to feed her.'

'You'll have to stop soon.' Peter tilted his head and leaned it on Claire's.

'After New Year.' Claire smiled and covered Peter's hand over Nessa's baby body. She felt his kiss on her temple.


	88. Chapter 87 Coming home

_**Chapter 87**__** Coming home **_

Angela Petrelli had cursed the day when Claire Bennet had showed up in Peter's life. She was something wrong, just like her daughter. If the little Nessa did not share Peter's blood, Angela would hate her too. However, despite of her mother, Nessa was Peter's first heir. She was his 'pure miracle'. Noah had told her that. Peter had called his daughter 'pure miracle'. Nessa was everything that had missed in his life. He had Claire and his child was just something that made him whole again.

Peter had everything. He had his family and his education, but before Claire, he had not lived. Angela had seen the first sparkles in his eyes from the moment she had pulled that glass out of his head. She had seen the love flowing in the air between them and got scared. Angela knew that this was wrong and had informed Peter about Claire being his niece. She thought that this would be enough and he would stop loving her. She had seen something completely different instead. His eyes had darkened and he just had stopped smiling. That was it. Peter had stopped smiling.

When Angela had asked him, he had told her that he was not a hypocrite. There was something different in his voice then. She almost felt sorry for him. Yeah… The right word was almost. When she had seen his smile towards Claire, Angela understood something very important. Peter kept his rare smiles only for her.

Everything had changed yet again after Nathan's murder. Angela had watched Peter and Claire talking around the pyre. She had seen Peter placing hands on her shoulder. She had seen Claire leaned back on him, seeking warmth. Peter had whispered something to her and Claire had nodded. Then Angela realized what it was. Claire had stayed with them. Peter had asked her to stay and Claire had listened to him.

After that event, Peter became distant with everybody in the house. He hardly spoke with someone and the person, who had hurt the most, was Claire. Angela was not a stupid person. She knew that Claire was still in love with her son. They both loved each other, but they both knew that this was not mean to be.

Then all started all over again – hidden looks, desire in the eyes, almost bearable touching… Angela had caught Peter in Claire's room. He was watching her while she was sleeping. He had not seen his mother. His all attention had focused over Claire.

One week later, Angela understood that they had crossed the line. However, Peter had something left from his old self and had forced Claire to forget. Still, it was something that Angela never forgave to her son.

Peter had changed completely in the moment he had understood about his brother. Angela had seen the pure hate in his eyes. He had heated fight with Claire and he had left. Peter had left her alone and Claire could not take it. She just crashed when she understood the truth about her real father. Angela knew that she had tried to contact with Peter, but he was too hurt to answer her.

That was the moment when Claire was ran away. Angela had let her do it. She did not care at that point. When she had heard that Claire was selling her body, Angela thought that she could make her useful. That was how she had created the Agency. Claire wanted to live that life, so Angela could take a good price for it. She played with the thought of calling Peter, but then refused it.

He had called her twice, asking for her help for Claire. Angela had lied to him the both times. Claire was not for her son. She never was and Peter had to understand that. He was not.

Then Claude had taken her Agency and Angela knew that it was a matter of time until he led Peter to Claire. One week after he had taken control over it, Claire was in Peter's arms… literally. Angela knew that there was no point of trying to separate them now. Peter would never let her go again. When he had showed up with her, Angela had tried that for the first and the last time. She had announced to her guests that they are related. She had called all the boys and ex boyfriends in Claire's life. She had seen Peter's face darkened and thought that she had succeeded. Then Claire had called him and he had gone to her. Their dance still was intrigued the society. They almost had sex there.

Angela gave up. She spread the rumor, making them unrelated again. She thought that it was enough. She thought that they could not have children at least. Angela was there when they had told her about Peter's inability of having children. Claire had cured him and then she got pregnant. Then Angela thought that Peter would punish Claire out of his life. He was a man of passion now. His jealousy towards Claire was too obvious for Angela and she thought that he could punish her now. Nothing happened. Peter accepted the child. He felt it as his and Angela knew that it was.

When Nessa was born and she had heard her name, she was not surprised. Her son loved his daughter and she was his miracle. Angela knew that he was lost for his family now. Claire and Nessa were his whole life now. He would do anything to protect them. That was how he went against her interests.

Angela knew that he would do anything to keep Claire and their daughter safe. When someone had tried to kill them, Peter got furious. Angela should predict that, but she could not dream anymore. She had lost her normal sleep since the moment her older son has died. Now, she was just one woman. No more, no less.

Peter was at the side of her enemy. That made him her enemy too, but somehow she was not cold enough to kill him. He was her only child now. He was her only son.

The sound of the ringing phone interrupted her thoughts and she picked it up. It was her secretary.

'You were right.' She said. 'Peter Petrelli just had been announced as a new partner of Claude Rains. His statute had been changed.'

'Are you sure?' Angela almost screamed.

'She is!' Peter appeared in front of her and she hung up the phone.

'What the Hell are you doing? Why are you doing this?' Angela frowned, ready for arguing.

'What am I doing?' Peter tilted his head. He looked calmer than before. 'Protecting my family. I've learned that from you.'

'You are against your family!' Angela snapped.

'You are not my family!' Peter hissed and there was no sign of his calmness. 'Claire is my family! Nessa is my family! You aren't!'

'Peter…' Angela tried to touch him, but he released his arm.

'Go to Hell, mother!' Peter clenched his fists and glared at her. 'You could've told me about Claire! I could've saved her!'

'She is with you now!'

'You hide her from me! Why?'

'She wasn't for you, Peter!' Angela glared at him too. 'She wasn't for you since the beginning! You could have stopped! Your life could've been lot better than…'

'What?' Peter yelled.

'I had plans for you.' Angela lowered her voice. 'You could have a doctor's career and a wonderful life…'

'I have wonderful life!' Peter snapped. 'The woman I love is beside me. She is my wife and we have one beautiful little girl! I have the life that I wanted!'

'But Claire is…'

'Don't you dare to touch her!' He hissed. 'Don't you dare to talk against her! She is a wonderful mother and she is a lot better than you!'

'Stop!' Angela voice cracked and she saw Peter avoided her eyes.

'I wanted to tell you that I'm not giving up from my case! I will not give up until I find the very last person responsible for Claire's suffer! I'm just changing my position at the Organization! Nothing more.'

'Peter…'

'Bye mother!'

Peter closed his eyes and teleported away. He appeared in the middle of his living room and looked around. It looked like the apartment was empty, but then he heard Claire's voice. He followed it and saw her leaning over Nessa's crib. She sang to her. Her voice was so soft and full of love that Peter just stood there and listened to her.

Claire finished the song and caressed Nessa's face. Her daughter was falling asleep. She looked up and saw Peter watching her from the door. He was smiling and Claire saw something that warmed her heart. She saw something that made her ran to him and snuggled in his hug.

'I love you so much!' Peter rubbed her back and Claire smiled, leaning over his chest.

'I love you too!' Claire wrapped arms around his chest. It felt like coming home.


	89. Chapter 88 Possible solution

_**Chapter 88**__** Possible solution **_

Peter became very strange the next few weeks. He hardly talked and Claire started to worry about him. Peter was not like this before. She spoke with Johnathan, but his friend did not know anything about his strange behavior. He worked hard on his case.

It was midnight when he came back. Claire tried to control her breathing and watched him walking around the dark room. He took off his shirt and his jeans. Then he stood still in front of the window and his hands laced on his neck. Claire swallowed hard. Peter looked sad about something, but he was so close these days that she was afraid to ask.

He sighed and leaned on the cold glass of the window, watching outside. His head hung between his shoulders. Claire wanted to go to him. She wanted to hug him tightly and cure his pain. Peter sighed once again and turned into to the bed. He crawled over it and took Claire in his arms. She closed her eyes and her hand covered his on her stomach. His face buried into her soft hair and she felt his steady breathing. He had fallen asleep.

He was not there when she woke up. He never was these past two weeks. Claire knew about his new position in the Organization, but she did not know that he would be more out than before. She sighed and went to see Nessa.

She was not in her crib and Claire froze. She looked around, but again nothing. Maybe Peter had taken her with him. Maybe he just had forgotten to tell her. Her heart pounded and Claire barely caught her breath. Her legs trembled, but she succeeded to reach her bedroom. She saw her cell phone, lying over the nightstand and grabbed it quickly. Her trembling fingers dialed Peter's number and she fell on the bed.

'Hello?' She heard his quiet voice and that made her cry.

'Peter?'

'Claire?' Now he sounded anxious. 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

'Nessa…' Claire sobbed loudly this time.

'What?'

'Nessa is gone, Peter! They took my little girl… My baby…'

Claire had not finished and Peter appeared in front of her. He threw his phone onto the ground and rushed to her.

'Claire!' His hands grabbed her arms and shook her hard. She could not stop crying.

'My baby…' She sobbed and dropped her phone onto the bed.

Claire covered her face and her shoulders shook. Peter knelt in front of her and took her in his arms. He was angry. He chose to be angry, because otherwise he would go crazy. Claire rested her head on his arm and he rubbed her back. He did not say anything. Peter knew that no words could help her now.

He just stood there and rubbed her back. Her tears soaked into his shirt, but he did not care. He was not thinking right now. His thoughts were one mess and Peter tried to wake up from this nightmare.

'Where is she?' Claire sobbed. 'It's cold outside. Her favorite blanket is here. What if…'

'Claire, stop!' Peter grabbed her arms and pulled her out of him. Claire looked at his face with her red sore eyes and sobbed again. She was in shock and honestly, Peter could not blame her. However, she was a mother and that was normal condition for her now. She sniffed and Peter sighed again. 'Damn it!' He got off the ground. 'Damn it!' He repeated and hit the closest wall. The impact was so hard that smashed his bones, but Peter did not feel the pain. He did not feel how they healed again.

'Where is she Peter?' Claire tried to pull it together. She could see him getting frustrated over this too. 'Who could have taking her? She is only one baby…'

Peter looked down at her, but he could not answer. His phone rang and he bent down, taking it.

'Hallo?' He frowned and his eyes glowed dangerously. 'Are you sure? Get your ass here! Take Laura with you. Claire is going to need her!'

Peter hung up his phone and stared at Claire. She did not like the look in his eyes and heart pounded again. Peter finally sighed and sat close to her.

'Danko is missing.' He said with firm voice and Claire winced. She knew how much that man hated them. 'I think that he holds Nessa.'

'But… What does he want? What he could do to her?' Claire shook again and her breath hitched. 'Peter, what if he…'

'No!' Peter snapped. 'He won't kill her. He wants something from us. He won't win by killing her, Claire!'

Still, Claire was scared. Peter was scared too and he could not hide it anymore.

Johnathan and Laura came one hour later. Johnathan had tried to get some news, but without any result. Claire was crying, lying on the bed. Peter crossed the living room, trying to think about something else, but it did not work. When Johnathan asked him how he felt Peter growled something and Johnathan stopped asking. He sat in front of the laptop, trying to find any information about Danko.

Peter's phone rang again two hours later. Claire was in the living room and Laura was trying to support her. Johnathan still had not found anything.

'Yes!' Peter snarled at the receiver.

'Well, well… We are angry, aren't we?' Danko's voice echoed in his ear. Peter clenched his jaw.

'You are one dead man!' Peter spoke quietly.

'I don't think so!' Danko laughed and Peter heard Nessa's cry at the other side of the line. He felt his heart in his throat. 'I think that you are going to do exactly what I say!'

'Don't hurt her!' Peter's voice went thick and Danko laughed even loudly.

'I'm gonna tell you where to find me, Peter! Come alone or you'll never see your daughter alive again!'

'You son of a…' However, Danko had hung up the phone.

Peter looked at Claire and his eyes closed for one moment, but not before, she could see the pain in them. Peter was hurt and in pain. She knew that. Therefore, she got off her place at the couch and rushed to him. Her hands rested on his hips and she searched his eyes again.

'Danko?' She asked with haggard voice. Peter just nodded and wrapped arms around her.

'She is alive, Claire.' His voice sank into her hair. His body shook, but he did not break a tear. Claire knew that he could not cry. He had told her that long ago. He had lost this human ability in the moment he had betrayed from his family. 'He'll send me SMS with the location. I have to go alone.'

'No!' Claire squeezed him tightly. 'I won't let you go alone!'

'Claire…'

The sound of the beeping phone interrupted him. Peter tried to free himself, but Claire held him tightly and he did not want to hurt her.

'I will not let you go alone Peter!' She pulled back slightly and her eyes glowed. 'I'll come with you!'

'But…' Peter frowned.

'I have a solution.' Johnathan's voice took their attention and they looked at him.


	90. Chapter 89 Close to you

_**Chapter 89**__** Close to you**_

Johnathan looked around everybody and swallowed hard. He knew that this was a risky, but he had to say it. It was an option after all. Maybe Peter would accept it. He looked up at his friend.

'You can use my ability, Peter.' Johnathan spoke quietly and watched his friend's face. 'You know that you can try and make him think that your reflection is real.'

'I still have to use something to disarm him.' Peter rubbed his chin. He looked at Claire. 'You know that I can't use two abilities at the same time. What if he understands that it is a lie? Then? I cannot risk with this! I can't risk my daughter's life!'

'You can't risk yours too!' Claire touched his arm. 'Please Peter!' She pleaded him. 'You don't know how unbearable my life without you was! I don't what to do it again!'

'Claire…'

'Maybe you can use two powers Peter.' Claire interrupted him. 'You took back your ability from Sylar. He could use two abilities at the same time.'

'I'm telling you that I won't risk Nessa's life, Claire!' Peter snapped, but he hesitated. Maybe she was right. Maybe he could do that.

'Let's try!' Johnathan got off the couch and stood in front of Peter. He closed his eyes and his reflection appeared close to him.

'Johnathan seriously!'

'Could you please listen to him?' Laura got off her place too. 'Do it for Claire!'

Peter opened his mouth, but then frowned and closed his eyes. Claire saw is reflection emerged close to him. Johnathan's reflection smiled.

'Good. Now try to kill me!'

'It won't work!' Peter's reflection frowned. It was impossible to realize which of them was real.

'Try!' Claire insisted and saw his reflection sighed. He concentrated and spread one arm before his body. His palm opened and he tried to shoot electricity from his hands. It did not work and he frowned even more.

'I told you that it won't work!'

'You give up so easily?' Johnathan's reflection teased him. Peter's reflection narrowed his eyes. 'I thought you could try more, but I guess…'

'Shut up!' Peter's reflection yelled and he shot the electricity out of his palm. The spark passed through Johnathan's reflection and broke one of the vases on the cupboard. 'What the…' Peter's reflection stared at his hand with surprise.

'You did it!' Claire screamed and saw his reflection disappeared. She wrapped arms over Peter's waist and leaned head on his chest. 'I knew it!'

Peter still stared at his palm. He could not believe at his eyes. He looked at Johnathan and his friend smiled as response. Peter looked down and kissed Claire's temple. He was able to save their daughter. Peter wrapped arms around Claire and inhaled her sweet scent.

'Now tell me where is the location and when you have to meet him.' Johnathan asked few minutes later when all four of them were sitting around the table. Peter frowned and passed him his phone. Johnathan stared at it. 'Hm… The harbor, midnight.' Johnathan wrote something on the laptop and stared at the screen. 'You know that he is up to something, right?'

'He kidnapped my daughter.' Peter frowned and Claire grabbed his hand. 'I bet he is up to something.'

'But how he ended up here?' Laura asked and touched Johnathan's arm. 'I thought that you have certain protection as agents.'

'We supposed to have one.' Peter frowned even more. 'However, only the higher persons knew about our addresses.'

'In his case – it's his mother. Or…' Johnathan looked at Claire. 'Her father.'

'I don't think that my dad would do that!' Claire shook her head. 'I mean, he could send people to free Danko, but I don't think that he wanted to hurt me or my daughter. Nessa is still a baby after all. Even he is not that cruel!'

'Same goes for my mother.' Peter shrugged. 'She would never let anything happen to Nessa. She takes her as a Petrelli heir. It meant that, she would never touch her!'

'But they both know your address Peter. Danko could take it from them. I am not saying that they directed this. However, Danko could work alone.'

'He always works alone, Johnathan.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'I know that son of a bitch. He tried to kill me numerous of times.'

'Me too.' Claire interrupted him and Peter threw her surprising look. 'One or two times after the plane crash.' She explained to him and saw his jaw clenched. 'My dad and Nathan saved me then.'

'I had a gun pointed to his head! I had it! Why I shot him in the shoulder? Why I didn't kill him just then?' Peter murmured angrily and Claire looked at him with confusion.

'What are you talking about?'

'Never mind!' Peter squeezed her hand. 'This is not important now.'

'Right.' Laura looked at them. 'Let's focus how you can beat him now.'

'Beat him?' Peter tilted his head and threw her one look. 'I'm gonna kill him!'

'You have to focus Peter!' Johnathan took his attention. 'You are angry. I can see that, but if Danko saw it and tried to provoke you…'

'You can lose control over your powers.' Claire spoke quietly. 'Or he could distract you and shot you with the poison. Then you'll be completely powerless.'

'Then what are you suggesting?' Peter crooked his face annoyingly. 'I can't just go there and say _'Hi! How are you? Give me my daughter back or I'm gonna kill you!_'' He leaned forward and stared at Johnathan. 'Oh, wait! I can do that!'

'No you can't!' Claire snapped and squeezed his hand. 'If you do that, he's going to harm you or our daughter. Or… the both of you!'

'Claire!'

'He's gonna have you in his hands then!' She bit her lower lip. 'I can't lose you! Both of you!'

'I can at least try and save Nessa.' Peter stared at her, but this time she burst into tears. Claire hated to be weak. She had refused to be weak. However, now she could not be strong. Her daughter was in danger and Peter suggested putting himself into danger, because of this. It was too much for her senses.

'No!' She screamed and everybody looked at her with shocked faces. 'I'm not letting you do this!'

'Be reasonable!' Peter frowned, but she shook her head furiously.

'I can't be reasonable when it comes to you or our daughter! I will not let you risking your life! I can't do that!'

Peter just wrapped arms around her and she rested her head on his strong chest. Her cry turned into sobs and after awhile it stopped completely. Peter had that effect on her. He was the only one who could make her calm.

'Any ideas, Johnathan?' Peter looked at his partner and Johnathan nodded.

'I have few.' He said and Claire just turned her head towards him. She did not want to let go of Peter's arms. It was comforting for her and she loved it.

'Let's hear it.' Peter frowned.

'Well, Danko said the harbor, but the harbor is too big.' Johnathan rubbed his chin. 'It could be tricky. However, you can feel his location when he is there.' Peter nodded. 'So, you have little advantage over him.'

'He holds my daughter!' Peter hissed. 'I think that he has more than a little advantage!'

'He wouldn't expect you to come prepared.' Johnathan tilted his head. 'You're gonna use my power and I'm gonna help you as long as I can.'

'I'm coming with you.' Claire added.

'Count me in too.' Laura touched Johnathan's arm.

'What?' Johnathan and Peter spoke at the same time.

'I can use guns as you know.' Claire looked up at Peter and he frowned even more.

'Hey, my father is a former marine.' Laura looked at Johnathan. 'I know how to use a gun too.'

'This is insane!' Peter murmured.

'You can't stop me!' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'This is my daughter too!'

Peter stared at her. His hand caressed her face. He loved her and her bravery was one of the reasons of it. His eyes gazed at her.

'We're leaving little before midnight!'


	91. Chapter 90 Shadows from the past

**_Chapter 90 Shadows from the past _**

It was dark, but the darkness was his friend since long ago.

Peter walked close to the water. The harbor was quiet. Only the sound of the splashing water came close to his ears. He wore black. He felt that he had to wear it. It was like his soul before Claire and Nessa. It was like his life after his mother's betrayal.

He was alone.

It was too dangerous for everyone to be here. Johnathan had a good plan indeed, but it was risky and dangerous for his daughter. Peter knew that if he had to risk someone's life, it should be his. No one had to hurt. No one deserved to get hurt, because of him and his actions.

'You are here, huh?'

Peter stopped and stared at the darkness. One man's figure emerged before him. He wore black too. Peter clenched his fists and glared at Danko. He was alone too. There was no sign of his daughter.

'Where is she?' He growled and Danko laughed darkly.

'You really love her, huh?' He did not move. His laugh stopped as fast as it started. 'I've read your new profile, Peter. You changed a lot since the last time we've met.'

'Where is she?' Peter narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. However, Danko was sure that he would not hurt him while he held Nessa.

'You were a lot better. I mean, you were the companionate one, remember?' Danko tilted his head. 'What happened with you, boy?'

'I'm not a boy!'

'I can see that!' Danko crooked his face. 'You are one stone cold killer right now. You are just like the man, you hated the most.'

'I can kill you now!' Peter snapped.

'No, you can't!' Danko laughed again. 'First, I'm holding your daughter. Second, I have him.' He nodded at the shadows close to him and Peter saw the tall bald man, known as the Haitian. He had heard of him. He had seen him once or twice. He was the only one, capable to block his powers. He was the one, holding his daughter now.

Nessa…

She was sleeping. Peter could feel that in the small light, coming from the harbor. She was sleeping and she was fine. That was all he needed to know now. That was all he needed to feel.

'What do you want for her?' Peter spoke low, almost snarling.

'It's simple.' Danko tilted his head. 'I want you, lying at my feet.'

Peter smiled sadly. He would do anything to keep Nessa safe. Danko knew that. However, he still called him one killer.

'I cannot be sure that you're gonna release her!' He answered, with eyes, staring at his daughter.

'That's right!' Danko laughed. 'Life is a cruel my friend!'

'You do know that my mother is going to kill you if something happens with Nessa!' Peter tilted his head. He was trying to buy some time to figure out something.

'I know, but honestly – I don't care anymore!' Danko snapped and glared at him. His smile faded. 'So what's going to be, Peter?'

'You won't kill her!'

'You wanna make a bet?' Danko pulled his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the little baby. Peter's heart skipped one beat. 'He is useless for me, but not for you!'

'I'm gonna kill you!' Peter snarled. His mouth went dry.

'No!' He pointed his gun to him. 'You're gonna die!'

It was so quick and sharp that Peter did not feel anything. When the bullet hit him, he fell on the ground.

'NO!' He thought he heard Claire's scream and then all went dark.

Claire rushed to his body and knelt on the dirty ground. She placed his head on her lap.

'Ah!' Danko put down his gun and tilted his head. 'The mourning widow.' His face crooked with disgust. 'You two are so sick together!'

'Peter!' Claire cried and rubbed his chest. 'Peter please, wake up! Please!'

She could feel his blood dripping between her fingers and her sobs went louder. He was dying in her hands. That was more that she could take. Her face darkened and she pulled her gun out of her coat.

'You are going to pay for this!' Claire charged the weapon and pointed it to Danko's head. She carefully put Peter's head on the ground and stood before him. 'You are going to pay for what you did to him!'

'I don't think so!' He grabbed Nessa from the Haitian. She woke up and gave loud cry. 'You won't shoot me when I hold her!'

'She won't!' Johnathan appeared close to Claire. He was holding a gun too. 'But I might!'

'Let's start it now!' Laura appeared close to the Haitian. Her weapon pointed at his head. He put his hands up and looked around.

'You are crazy!' Danko licked his lips and Nessa kept crying in his arms.

'You are the one that is crazy!' Laura snapped and hit the Haitian with her heavy gun. He fell on the ground unconscious.

'Another little fox here?' Danko tried to smile, but Laura just pointed her gun at him now.

_Claire… I need you to listen…_

Claire heard Peter's voice in her head. She looked back and saw him still lying on the cold ground. His eyes had closed. She frowned.

_Listen to me… When I tell you, you have to shoot Danko! Laura will take care for Nessa. _

Claire swallowed and turned around. She trusted Peter unconditionally. Her hand lifted up again. She waited.

_Now! _

Peter screamed in her head and Claire pulled the trigger. Danko fell on the ground in the same moment, when Laura grabbed Nessa from his hands. Claire turned around and threw away her gun. She rushed to Peter. His breathing was barely perceptible and her face went pale.

'She is okay!' Laura said, coming close to Claire with Nessa in her arms. Claire just nodded. She had knelt close to Peter.

'He is alive!' Johnathan announced. He had checked Danko's pulse. 'Damn it!'

'We need help for him!' Claire looked at Peter. Her fingers slipped into his hair. 'Call 911!'

Laura did it and soon Claire could hear the sirens. Soon, Peter had put in one of the ambulance. Claire was sitting close to him. She watched the blood, covering his chest and her tears rolled down on her face.

_I love you…_

She was not sure if he was going to hear her, but she had to try. He was alive. He was breathing and there was still a hope for him.


	92. Chapter 91 The unknown

**_Chapter 91 The unknown _**

Claire looked at his pale face. He was so beautiful even now. Her heart ached and she remembered the time when they all thought that he died after the explosion. Her life completely changed after that. She thought that she had lost the only man who could make her feel safe. She tried to hide that pain. She acted like one ordinary teenager with boyfriend and stuff. No one had to know about her pain. No one deserved to know about it.

When Claire thought about that time, she always remembered how empty she felt inside of her. The people had seen her smiling and acting as if nothing had happened. However, only she knew how much she had suffered.

Now, looking at his pale face, Claire knew that if something happened to him, she would not make it. It was too much for her to fight. This time, the pain just killed her. This time she would die with him.

Just then, they reached the hospital. Claire kissed his hand and watched how the paramedics rushed with him inside of the building. Claire followed them and stopped at the door of the ER. She could not see anything. She had to wait.

Claire slid down on the wall and hid her face in her palms. Her body shook with silent cry. It was too much for her. It was too much for him. Damn it, it was not fair! She swore that if something happened to him, she would kill Danko and anyone responsible. Just then, Claire realized how Peter had felt about her. He wanted revenge. Now she wanted it too.

Laura and Johnathan came to her ten minutes later. Laura was holding Nessa in her arms and she was awake. Claire looked up to her daughter and saw her curious hazel eyes, looking around the empty corridor. Her black curly hair fell free over her small face. She was copy of Peter and just now Claire could not take it anymore. She cried louder and saw how Laura placed the little girl into Johnathan's arms. She sat close to her friend and wrapped arms around her. Claire leaned head on her shoulder and her tears rolled free down on her face.

'Calm down, Claire. Calm down.' Laura sang repeatedly. 'Everything is going to be fine, you'll see.'

'He is not here.' Claire sobbed. 'Why he is not here? He always wiped my tears… Where is he?'

Laura looked up at Johnathan and shook her head. He looked at her with sadness into his eyes. Claire was in shock. They had never seen her like this and that was scary. Johnathan looked at the little girl in his arms and had to notice her resemblance to Peter. Nessa looked at him with Peter's eyes. She had the same curve in her little mouth and the same color of her skin. Now Johnathan realized why Claire had cracked up when she had seen her daughter.

Nessa had stopped crying from the moment Peter had put into the ambulance. She just looked around and Johnathan could swear that her eyes looked sad. If she were not a baby, he would have thought that she was suffering along with her mother.

'Ma-ma…'

Claire snapped her head with that voice. She looked up to her daughter. Nessa waved her hands towards her.

'Ma-ma…'

Claire sobbed and reached out to take her daughter in her arms. Johnathan placed Nessa in her mother's arms and she wrapped arms around Claire's neck. He could see Claire's wet face, but now she just rubbed the back of her daughter.

'Mommy is here, honey.' Claire sang. 'Mommy is here.'

'Dada…'

Just then, Nessa cried and Johnathan winced from that sound. He looked at Laura and saw her covering her mouth. She was sad too.

'Soon baby.' Claire's voice cracked. 'Daddy would be here soon.'

However, Nessa could not stop crying. Claire got off the ground and started singing lullaby. She felt Nessa rested her small head on her shoulder. Laura and Johnathan watched how Claire walked around and sang to her daughter. It was so touchable picture that Laura hid face in Johnathan's chest and her wrapped arms around her. He looked at the door of the emergency, but there was still nothing.

Claire felt Nessa completely relaxed in her arms and sat down on the near bench. She rubbed her daughter's back and looked at Laura and Johnathan. They were hugging each other and Claire smiled with bitterness. Just now, she realized how empty her life without Peter was.

When the door opened, and Claire saw one doctor got out of the ER, she felt weak in her knees. However, she forced herself and got off the bench. Her daughter still slept, with head on her shoulder.

'How is he?' Her voice was weak, but she had to know.

'You are his wife?' The doctor asked and Claire nodded. 'He lost a lot of blood. However, we pulled the both bullets out of his body.'

'Two bullets?' Johnathan looked shocked.

'But I thought…' Claire frowned.

'One in the chest and one in the head. Luckily, for him, there are no…'

'Head.' Claire's eyes widened. 'Where in the head?'

'Close to his nape, why?'

'But… but you said that you pulled it out, right?' Claire's heart pounded. 'You said that he is okay?'

'Yes. There are no bullets in his body. However, he lost a lot of blood. He needs time and cares.' The doctor looked at her sympathetically. 'We stabilized him for now. You may see him if you want to.'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded. 'Yeah, I wanna see him.'

'Wait here.' The old doctor said. 'I'm gonna call you when he is ready.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded once again. When the old doctor walked back into the ER, she looked at Johnathan and Laura. 'Two bullets?' Her voice trembled.

'Danko was not alone!' Johnathan frowned. 'There was someone else there. Someone other than the Haitian!'

'Who might be?' Laura looked at Claire. 'I mean, I know that Peter probably have a lots of enemies, but…'

'This one knew where to shoot him.' Claire bit her lower lip. She rubbed Nessa's back. Her daughter slept peacefully, feeling secured in her mother's arms. 'This person knew him!'

'Knew him?' Johnathan rubbed his chin.

'You know that this is his weakness.' Claire whispered. 'However, he is still alive.'

'And I'll make sure that he'll stay alive.' Johnathan frowned. 'I'm gonna stay here and watch him. I'm not gonna move out of his door!'

Claire just nodded. They called her just few minutes later, and she followed one nurse to the Peter's room. It was quiet and the only sound was the beeping of the machine, measuring his heartbeats. Claire sat close to his bed and touched his hand. Nessa still slept in her arms.

'We are here, Peter.' Claire whispered and took his hand carefully, watching his beautiful face. 'We are here and we are with you.' She kissed the back of his fingers. 'We love you…'

Nessa shifted in her arms and Claire realized that she was awake.

'Dada…'

Her sleepy voice touched Claire's heart. She placed Nessa in her lap and allowed her to touch Peter's hand.

'Yes, baby.' Claire kissed the top of her head. 'Daddy is here…'


	93. Chapter 92 I will fight for you

_**Chapter 92**__** I will fight for you**_

Claire had lost her sleep. She spent her time by sitting close to Peter's bed and staring at his face. Two days – no change. The doctors had reassured her that there was no reason for him to be in a coma. However, he was and Claire started to losing hope. First was the desperation. Then the anger came. She was tired and furious. Her emotions were in total chaos and she could not control them.

Johnathan had tried to make her sleep for few hours, but Claire had refused it. Laura was taking care of Nessa and Claire was calm at least for that. Her only care now was Peter. She had begged him to wake up. She had yelled. She had cried, but he was still motionless in that bed.

They had told her that he had to wake up soon, but two days after his injury, Peter showed no signs of waking up. Claire was helpless and she hated that. She now knew what he felt when she was bad. Peter had tried everything to bring her back then. He had fought for her and had succeeded. Now Claire could not return him the favor. She had woken up when Mohinder had released her from the respirator. Peter had no respirator attached to him. He could breathe on his own. His heart was beating fine and his results were in norm.

On the third day, they his doctor decided to check his brain activity. Maybe there was a problem. Few hours later, Claire was waiting in his room and saw one medical team, walking into the room and placing Peter's body back on the bed. She saw his doctor showed up few minutes later. He stared at Peter's file and then looked at Claire. His eyes scared her and Claire fell on the chair, close to the bed. She took Peter's hand. His touch always made her feel better.

'Mrs. Petrelli, I'm afraid that we still don't know the answer.' Peter's doctor said and Claire felt the need to cry. She swallowed hard and looked at Peter's calm face. They had taken off the bandages around his head.

'So, what now?' Claire asked with weak voice. She would not give up. She would fight for him as he had fought for her.

'Honestly, I don't know.' The doctor shrugged. 'His results are in the norm. He supposed to be awake right now.'

'But he is in coma!' Claire snapped angrily this time. 'I want second opinion!'

'Mrs. Petrelli, I can assure you that we do everything that is in our powers!' His doctor sounded offended, but honestly, she did not care. Her face darkened and her eyes went cold.

'I want the best cares for my husband and I'm tired of listening that you don't know the answer!'

'But…'

'I want second opinion, Dr. Cane!' Claire spoke firmly. 'I won't give up, just because you don't know the answer! Maybe someone else knows it!'

Dr. Cane opened his mouth, but then closed it and nodded quickly. Claire saw him leaving the room and released one tired breath. Peter deserved the best cares ever and he would receive them.

Johnathan showed up at the door and Claire nodded at him to come in. He closed the door behind his back and went to her. His face was serious. He had not slept too, but he still was at his position by the door. Johnathan said that he did not trust anybody to do this job.

'How is he?' He asked Claire and she frowned.

'They don't know!' She got off her chair and ran fingers through her hair. 'They don't know the answer and I have to find someone, who can!'

'What I can do?' Johnathan looked at her with serious look on his face. 'I can help too!'

'I need…' Claire closed eyes for one moment, but then looked at him. 'I need the numbers of the all specialists in this country. You can call your boss and do that for me!'

'Okay!' Johnathan nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'Will do!'

'I can call Laura.' Claire looked back at Peter and bit her lower lip. 'I miss my Nessa.'

'Laura would be here soon.' Johnathan told her. 'She called me just few minutes ago.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded. 'Call me when you have some news from your boss.'

'I will.' Johnathan said and walked out of the room.

Claire sat back on her chair and stretched her back. She took Peter's hand in hers. His skin was clammy in touch, but that was his usual temperature. He was hot only when he was sleeping. Claire loved to sleep into his arms. She licked her lips and placed his hand close to her face.

'You'll be fine!' She spoke quietly. 'I make sure of that! Now is my turn to fight for you and I am going to do it! I promise you!'

Three of the best specialist in the country showed up on the next day. Claire met them and spoke honestly about what had happened. She told them about Peter's injury and they looked at his results. Two days later, after couple of tests and new medications, Peter was still in coma. Claire was ready to cry.

She was standing close to the window. Nessa was sleeping in her arms and her head rested on Claire's shoulder. The door opened and Claire looked around. She frowned immediately.

'Get out of here!' She hissed at the old woman standing there. Angela just narrowed her eyes towards the young woman.

'He is my son, Claire!'

'He is my husband!' Claire came closer to Peter's bed as if she wanted to protect him.

'He is your husband thanks to me!' Angela got into the room and closed the door behind her back. 'If it wasn't for me…'

'He is here thanks to you!' Claire snapped angrily. 'Look at him! Look what you did to him!'

'I did?' Angela stood before Claire with frowned expression. 'Who gives you the right to speak to me like that?'

'You and your family ruined his life!' Claire rubbed Nessa's back and tried to contain her voice low. 'You almost ruined mine!'

'You are married to him! What else do you want?' Angela tilted her head. 'You have to be grateful!'

'Grateful?' Claire almost yelled. 'I was a prostitute! Peter was a killer! We just found each other again and you…'

'I helped you! I said that you're not related!' Angela snapped.

'Thanks!' Claire snapped and her eyes narrowed again. 'Big help!'

Angela opened her mouth to say something, but just then Johnathan opened the door and he was not alone. Mohinder got into the room. He glared Angela and then looked at Claire. She was on the verge of nerve crisis. He could see that.

'What are you doing here?' He snapped, passing Angela. 'I thought you have other son to care!'

'Peter is my son too!'

'Strange moment to remember that!' Mohinder murmured and turned his back to her.

'You wanted to see him?' Claire hissed to Angela and she looked back at her. 'You saw him! Now get out!'

'But…' Angela frowned.

'You heard what she said!' Johnathan held the door open. Angela glared at Claire once again and left the room almost running.

'Mohinder?' Claire called the Indian doctor and he looked up at her. 'Thanks for coming here.'

'Peter is my friend.' Mohinder nodded seriously. 'I have to try and save him!'

'Can you?' Claire almost whispered.

'I'll do my best!' Mohinder nodded and they both looked at Peter. The fight was far from over.


	94. Chapter 93 I’ve missed you

_**Chapter 93**__** I've missed you**_

Claire watched Mohinder. He just had checked the last results. Claire was sure that if someone could save Peter now that was Mohinder. He was her last hope. She found it strangely amusing that he had saved her life too. It was like some strange leap of the fate.

'So you've tried everything?' Mohinder looked at Dr. Cane. He had insisted to be in the room. Claire would send him away, but Mohinder said that he needed all the information he could get from him. Therefore, Dr. Cane had stayed.

'We tried everything.' He frowned and Mohinder rubbed his chin.

'Have you tried electroshocks?' Mohinder stared at Peter's calm face.

'Electroshocks?' Dr. Cane looked shocked.

'Yeah.' Mohinder frowned. 'Don't tell me that you don't think about that?'

'His body is too fragile.' Dr. Cane frowned, but his face looked confused. It was obvious that he had not thought about the electroshocks. Mohinder just laughed.

'Get the machine here doctor!' He said and Dr. Cane rushed out of the room with offended expression.

'Mohinder?' Claire touched Mohinder's arm. 'Maybe he is right. Maybe Peter is too fragile for that procedure. What if something got wrong?'

'It's okay Claire.' Mohinder smiled with understanding. He took one scalpel and touched Peter's arm.

'No!' Claire screamed and grabbed his wrist. 'What are you doing?'

'Just look!' Mohinder made little cut and pulled the scalpel out of Peter's arm. Claire saw the wound healed almost immediately. She stared with confusion.

'How?'

'I'm not sure, but Peter still has his ability.' Mohinder cleaned the scalpel and placed it back on its place. He rubbed his chin. 'The only thing that come cross to my mind is that he simply don't want to wake up. Or… he doesn't know how.'

'I'm confused.' Claire frowned. She took one clear towel and washed Peter's bloody arm. 'He doesn't want to wake up or he doesn't know how?'

'Everything it's here.' Mohinder touched his temple. 'Peter needs some stimulation.' He saw Claire slipped fingers through Peter's hair and smiled. There was so much love in her eyes. No, he thought. It must have been the second option. Peter had what to live now. He finally had his Claire.

Doctor Cane arrived with the_ defibrillator_ and with his team. He was frowned again. However, Mohinder just took the affixes of the machine and brought his back to him. Claire stepped back from the bed. She was close enough to observe closely.

Mohinder acted quickly. He charged the machine to the highest voltage and touched Peter's chest. His body jumped on the bed. Claire's heart ached, but she still stood there. Mohinder did the same procedure again and she covered her mouth. With the third time, Claire bit her lower lip. She felt the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth, but she was too scared to think.

'You can take that thing away from here.' Mohinder said finally and threw one look at Dr. Cane. He nodded at his team and they walked out of the room with the electroshock machine.

'Now what?' Claire asked through her fingers and Mohinder smiled lightly.

'Now we have to wait. Let's hope it'll not be too long.'

Claire nodded and fell on the chair, close to Peter's bed. She took his hand and touched his fingers to her lips. This was the hardest part. She had to sit and wait. Nothing else.

'But are you sure?' Claire looked up at Mohinder and just then, she heard something. She turned around and saw Peter took sharp breath. She jumped off her chair and went to him. His eyes fluttered. 'That's right Peter.' Her hand buried into his hair. 'I'm here. I am here. Open your eyes now.'

Claire felt her heart pounding in her chest. She swallowed hard and stared at her eyes. They opened in the moment she felt his hand trembled in hers. He looked around and then his eyes fell on her face.

'Claire?'

The sound of his voice was the final straw. She burst into tears and fell on his chest, crying. She thought she was going to lose him and now she was able to hear his voice again. That was more she had ever thought.

'Nice to see you again Peter.' Mohinder smiled and came closer to his bed. Peter looked at him with confusion.

'What happened?' He asked with thick voice.

'I can't believe this!' They heard the voice of his doctor. He looked pale. Mohinder laughed and patted his shoulder.

'We can talk, but I think you need one cup of coffee now.'

'Sure.' Dr. Cane nodded and Mohinder left the room with him.

Claire was crying over his chest and Peter buried hand in her soft hair. She felt his touch and lifted up his head to look at him. It was not a dream. He was awake and now stared at her with love in his eyes.

'Stop crying!' He insisted and Claire sobbed lightly. She felt relief just to be hold in his arms now.

'I thought that I was going to lose you this time.' She sniffed and he reached out, wiping her tears out of her face. Claire closed her eyes with sigh.

'I'm here now.' He whispered. 'I'm here and you could stop crying. It doesn't suit you.'

'I would do anything for you – suit me or not!' She whispered too.

'Ah, Claire…' There were too many emotions between them. However, they did not need words. They never did.

Laura and Johnathan walked into the room few minutes later. Laura was holding Nessa in her arms, but when the little one saw her father, her eyes widened.

'Dada!' She squealed and shifted in Laura's hands. 'Dada!' Her little hands waved toward Peter and one crooked smile appeared on his face. Claire had helped him with his bed and now he was half lying, half sitting on it.

'Nice to see you finally awake Peter.' Johnathan nodded at his friend. Laura placed Nessa in her father's arms and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Peter rubbed her back calmingly.

'She missed you.' Laura said with smile.

'And not only she.' Peter looked at Claire, sitting on his bed. Her eyes caressed his face and gave him all the love he needed now.

'And not only she.' Claire repeated. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' His smile had meant for her only.


	95. Chapter 94 Dream come true

_**Chapter 94**__** Dream come true **_

Waking up was the hardest part for Peter. He was craving somewhere between life and death. He knew that he had to wake up, but he did not know how. He could hear Claire's voice. It was more like a feel, than the actual words. Her presence always made him feel better. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to come back to her, but he did not know how.

Peter did not know how much time had passed, when he felt his body electrified. Literally – electrified. There were some burning deep inside of him. There were some impulses, waking up from that force. Suddenly, he was able to hear her voice again. When he had opened his eyes and had seen her face, Peter knew that he was alive again.

He felt his hand captured by hers and his fingers trembled long before his eyes could open. When he finally did that, he looked around and then his gaze stopped on her. Claire was crying.

'Claire.' He whispered, feeling too weak for more, but that was enough for her. She burst into tears and fell over his chest. Her sobs nailed into his heart and Peter was able to realize how much she had suffered for him.

His hand buried into her hair and his look fell on his friend Mohinder. He just smiled, greeting him and left the room along with some other doctor. Peter closed his eyes again, feeling Claire in his arms. It was enough to make him whole again. She was his other part and when she was that close to him, Peter was able to breathe easily.

However, when he realized that she could not stop crying, he stroked her hair gently. He felt tired, but Claire was more important to him than anything was. His fingers, buried in her hair forced her to look at him. She sniffed, but obeyed.

'Stop crying.' His voice was thick, but it did not really matter. Peter felt that this calmed her a bit.

'I thought that I was going to lose you this time.' She sniffed and he reached out, wiping her tears out of her face. Claire closed her eyes with sigh. Peter knew that this move always brought her calmness.

'I'm here now.' He whispered. 'I'm here and you could stop crying. It doesn't suit you.'

'I would do anything for you – suit me or not!' She whispered too. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. He saw the truth in her eyes.

'Ah, Claire…' There were too many emotions between them. However, they did not need words. They never did.

Laura and Johnathan walked into the room few minutes later. Laura was holding Nessa in her arms, but when the little one saw her father, her eyes widened.

'Dada!' She squealed and shifted in Laura's hands. 'Dada!' Her little hands waved toward Peter and one crooked smile appeared on his face. Claire had helped him with his bed and now he was half lying, half sitting on it.

'Nice to see you finally awake Peter.' Johnathan nodded at his friend. Laura placed Nessa in her father's arms and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Peter rubbed her back calmingly.

'She missed you.' Laura said with smile.

'And not only she.' Peter looked at Claire, sitting on his bed. Her eyes caressed his face and gave him all the love he needed now.

'And not only she.' Claire repeated. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' His smile had meant for her only.

Peter stayed at the Hospital few more days. He was perfectly fine. He knew that and Claire knew that. However, when she insisted that on him, Peter agreed. She looked scared for his life even now. Peter could see that in her eyes. Claire was strong person, she always was. However, she could crack immediately when it came to him. Peter knew that she loved him too much; therefore, he agreed with her and stayed on his bed.

While she was sleeping in his arms, Peter was thinking about the night of the shooting. Claire had told him that he had two shot wounds. One was in his chest and one in his head. He had felt just one of the bullets, but he could not remember which one. His only memory was for the short pain and then his struggle to save Claire and their daughter. Then everything went black up until the moments he had started to hear things around him.

Johnathan had told him that Danko was still alive. The Haitian has been captured too. However, the second shooter was still unknown. Peter had vague memory about this. He could remember one strange thing happened before the shooting. It was for just split of a second. However, his mind was unable to remember it.

Two months after the shooting, Peter still worked over this case. Danko was a prisoner and the Haitian had put under special observation. They kept them away from Peter. Each one was dangerous for him in his own way. Peter knew that Claude only wanted to protect him. However, this pissed him off. He was able to protect himself, but he kept his anger hidden. All because of Claire. The pain in her eyes was enough for him. She was too sensitive these days.

It was busy day. His investigation had not brought him to anything. Peter had to admit that his mother was the most secretive person he knew. He sighed and teleported into his apartment. It was quiet, but he heard Claire's voice coming from the kitchen. She listened to some cheesy song and sang with the radio. Peter smiled. He sneaked into the room and saw Claire smearing some cream over birthday cake. It was Nessa's first birthday. Peter placed the small teddy bear over the table and put his hand on her hips. He expected her to squeal from surprise, but she just smiled and turned around in his arms.

'Welcome home!' Her smile was so bright that he thought that he could see the sun.

'You heard me?' His fingertips traced her face. Claire closed her eyes and shook her head under his touch.

'I felt you.'

His words warmed his heart and his lips covered hers.

'Do you remember my famous pancakes?' His fingers played with the buttons of her blouse.

'Yeah' she breathed. Her hand reached out and switched off the radio. 'It was so long ago.'

'We did it here if I remember correctly.' His mouth nuzzled her neck. Claire felt nice chills in her belly.

'Yeah... ' she breathed again. Peter spread her legs and placed her on the counter. Claire reached out to catch for something. Her hand dropped into the cup with the cream. 'Fuck!' She cursed, but he grabbed her hand.

'Mhm…' Peter took one of her fingers in his mouth and she could feel the tip of his tongue circle it. 'Yummy…' He groaned and covered her mouth again.

He did not have time to take off his clothes. Claire was too hungry for him. He just pulled up her skirt and took off her panties. His finger touched her throbbing spot of nerves between her thighs and she grabbed his shoulders.

'Peter, please…' She uttered and one knowing smile appeared on his face when he dove into her warm body. Claire hissed when she felt his full length moving inside of her. Her arms wrapped over his neck and she hid her face at the crook of his neck. Peter felt her teeth dug into his skin and her muffled moans only made him move faster.

'Oh… Claire…' He groaned when he felt her close to her climax. She released him from her bit and looked at his face. He saw her face crooked.

'Pe-…' He muffled her scream with his mouth, covering hers. She tightened around him so hard that it was almost painful. They both felt the long waited relief.

'I… think… I like that cake.' Peter breathed heavily, leaning his forehead to hers. Claire laughed breathlessly.

'Yeah…' She rolled her eyes. 'I like it too.'

They celebrated Nessa's first birthday in close family circle. Laura and Johnathan came for dinner and it was one nice evening.

'Come on, honey. Blow the candle.' Peter was holding Nessa on his lap. She was wearing one adorable pink dress and her mother had stuck her one pink tiara in her black curly hair. Nessa reached out and tried to stick her index finger into the cake. Peter pulled her back, laughing. 'Don't be like your mother!'

Claire blushed furiously. Johnathan and Laura laughed ant they all clapped with hands when Nessa blew out the candle. It was one happy night for everybody.

Later, when Nessa was sleeping in her bed and Claire was lying in his arms, Peter fell asleep. That was the moment, he found out he could dream again. He woke up sweating and breathing heavily.

'Peter?' Claire woke up too and now they both were sitting in their bed. She rubbed his back calmingly. 'What's wrong?'

'I had a dream…' Peter uttered and looked at her.


	96. Chapter 95 Two paths

_**Chapter 95**__** Two paths **_

Peter breathed heavily. He looked at the Claire's side of the bed. She was sleeping He leaned back on the headboard with the frowned expression on his face. It was the fourth sleepless night. He could not close his eyes without dreaming the same nightmare all over again. He was not a fool. He was long ago. Peter knew that this dream was a prophetic one. It was mean to tell him something important. Only if Peter knew what it was. He was not good impetrator. However, he was like his mother. He could dream again.

Angela had told him that she had lost her ability long ago. Peter clenched his jaw. It was when Nathan had died – almost four years from now. She could not understand the reason, but Peter thought he knew it. Angela had lost her heart. He knew that feeling. His look fell over the sleeping woman beside of him. She was lying on her stomach and her face had turned to him. Her blond hair had spread over the pillow and part of her right shoulder. The sheet had wrapped over her waist and her beautiful legs. Her back was bare and well seen under the moonlight, peering through the window. She sighed in her dream and her hand reached out to find him.

Peter smiled and slid down on his side of the bed. Claire finally touched his bare shoulder and her hand rested there. His smile faded. He was sure that all this was wrong. He was not completely blind for their situation. Usually, he would choose the people over his feelings. However, in this case if he had listened to the people, he would have been alone his whole life. There was no one that could replace Claire from his heart. She was in his blood and he loved her. Claire had shown him that he still had a heart. She had taught him to love again and that was something special to him. She had given him Nessa and that brought another smile on his face. They both had cured him and turned him into the person he was now.

Peter reached out and fixed her hair behind her ear. Claire shifted her head, but she did not wake up. However, her fingers trembled on his shoulder and Peter stared at her face. She was so beautiful and the life was not kind to her. Peter swore that she would not suffer ever again in her life. He swore that Nessa would not know what the suffering was in this life. He would protect them both.

His smile faded again and he closed his eyes, remembering of his dream. There were two paths before him. He saw Sylar standing in the one and Nathan at the other. Peter had to choose and just when ha was ready to do that, the two paths became one. Sylar sank into Nathan's body and suddenly everything went dark. One bullet hissed beside him and Peter opened his eyes again.

It was not only the dream. It was the feeling of what he had to do. However, Peter was not sure yet. He knew the paths and he knew about bullet. He did not know who had shot him then and he could not remember either. The strange part was that he knew that he was close to the both solutions. He was close, but not enough.

Claire opened her eyes early in the morning. She saw Peter, standing close to the window. He had leaned his hands on the cold glass and his head rested between them. His whole posture screamed sadness. Her heart ached. Claire got off the bed, did not bother to cover her naked body. She wore only her panties. Claire preferred to sleep naked in the bed. She joked with Peter that he is too warm for any clothes. He responded that he was too warm for himself and followed her example.

Claire walked close to him and slid hand at the both sides of his waist. Peter sighed and wrapped arms before his stomach, covering her hands with his. Claire rested head on his back.

'The same nightmare all over again, huh?' Claire murmured and felt him winced.

'Yeah.' Peter answered quietly, almost whispering. 'I wish I could understand his meaning!' He sounded annoyed.

'You'll understand. I'm sure.' Claire placed soft kiss on his bare skin.

'Sometimes I wonder…' Peter released her hands and turned around with face to her. Claire looked up at him. 'You have such a faith in me.'

'I've always had and always will!' Claire stared in his eyes.

'You know, just before my explosion over New York I dreamt about you.' Peter covered the both sides of her face. His thumb stroked her temples. His fingers buried into her hair. 'I saw you running to me and then just stopped.' Claire closed her eyes, enjoyed under his touch. 'You looked at me and then just shook your head and ran away again. Nathan stayed.' Peter whispered and she looked at him again. Peter smiled bitterly. 'Nathan stayed and I wasn't sure then, but suddenly realized what the meaning of that dream was.'

'What was it?' Claire tilted her head.

'I knew that you won't shoot me.' Peter smiled. 'I knew that you couldn't do it.'

'But you asked me to stay.' Claire sank into his eyes.

'I asked you to stay, because I needed you.' Peter pulled her face closer to his. 'I still need you and that isn't going to change.'

'Peter…'

'You are my soul Claire.' His whisper brought tears into her eyes. 'You brought me into life again.'

'Don't say that.' Claire whispered through tears.

'But it's true.' Peter slid fingers over her face and wiped her tears.

'You saved me so many times.' Claire smiled and this time he could see the sun again. 'I owe you so much! I love you for that!'

'You love me since the moment we've met, Claire.' Peter tilted his head cockily, but Claire was serious.

'True, but you love me too.' She shrugged.

'You know that this is true too.' Peter pulled her into his hug.

'Then why you refused to say these words before?' Claire felt him rubbed her back.

'Because, I was afraid. I was afraid that you're gonna make me weak.'

'But you said it, because…'

'Because I felt the need to tell you.'

'Okay.' Claire sighed with pleasure.

'I'm still confused about that dream, though.' He leaded her to the bed and they lay facing each other. His hand rested on her back.

'Well, you know what these two paths means.' Claire shrugged.

'I know, but I think I made a mistake.' Peter frowned.

'What mistake?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'When I changed _his_ memory I erased _his_ previous life completely.' Peter winced and Claire placed hand over his cheek. 'He _has_ no idea who _he_ was before.'

'Can you do that? I mean, are you that strong?' Claire asked carefully.

'I think I am.' Peter furrowed his eyebrows. 'Although, I think that he was still confused to fight.'

'But Peter, you changed him when I was pregnant with Nessa. There is more than one year and he is still in that form.'

'He even thinks like Nathan.' Peter murmured.

'How would you know?'

'He helped me.' Peter said simply. 'Now I'm tore between two choices and I'm not sure which one is the right one.'

'The two paths…' Claire stared at his face.

'The two paths…' Peter repeated.


	97. Chapter 96 My soul

_**Chapter 96**__** My soul**_

Peter walked into the Mansion. It was quiet and sunny afternoon. It was Sunday and he was not at work. Then one idea came cross through his mind. He teleported right on to the porch of his home. That was that house for him once – a house. He stopped living there, but it was always his home.

It looked empty. His mother was not in the house. Peter wondered where the substitute of his brother was. He climbed up the staircase and went into his old room. Everything was the same. Peter knew that his mother was very sentimental when it came to his stuff. Peter knew that she loved him. No matter how cold she was, there was still some place in her heart for him.

Peter frowned and lingered fingers over the big bed. There he had spent his first night with Claire. Despite the fact that he had told her to leave, she had stayed. Peter knew that she wanted him as strong as he wanted her that night. She just needed excuse and he had given it to her.

He could not stop the thought of what would happen if he had not erased her memory of that night then. Maybe their lives would be different. However, maybe Nessa would not exist too. Peter smiled and went to the big window, staring to the pool outside. Claire loved to swim when she was here.

Claire…

All his roads leaded to her. His life was so difficult and empty before her. He had not lied to her when he had told her that she was his soul. Claire claimed that he was her hero. Well, she was his hero. She had saved him to and not only his life. She had saved his soul. She made him realized that he still had a heart.

Peter sighed and turned around to leave. Then he froze. His mother was standing in the middle of the room and staring at him. Peter frowned, putting his usual mask in front of her.

'Memories, huh?' She was the first to talk.

'I just thought about Claire.' Peter tilted his head. 'You know, before her I've never loved for real. I've never thought that the true love existed.'

'You had that gift Peter.' Angela tilted her head too.

'Like you said – maybe the unconditional love is not love at all.' Peter spoke low. He buried hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. 'Maybe, it's just compassion.'

'You've lost it.' This was not a question. Angela was sure.

'I've lost it in the moment you let me blow out over New York.' Peter snapped. 'Then I've lost it again when you lied to me about my brother. I was ready to forgive you mother. I was ready to give you second chance. You blew it off!'

'That was your destiny, Peter.' Angela sighed.

'I know my destiny.' One thin smile appeared on his face. 'My destiny is waiting for me at home.'

'Claire…' Angela whispered.

'It's always Claire, mother.' Peter tilted his head. 'Don't act like you don't know it.'

'You know the real reason I kept her hidden?' His mother came closer to him with strange expression on her face. 'I kept her hidden from you. I knew what was about to happen, when you two met. I had a dream and I knew it was wrong. Therefore, I sent her to Bennet.'

'Future is not written in the stone, mother.' Peter snarled and Angela laughed bitterly.

'Claire told me the same in the night of the Elections. She was trying to convince Nathan and me. She was trying to make us save you. When she realized that it won't happen, she just jumped through the window.'

'Huh…'

'See, I knew that she loves you. I just underestimate how much.'

'She couldn't do it.' Peter tilted his head again. 'You knew that she couldn't shoot me.'

Angela laughed.

'Of course I knew that. I just had to look into her eyes and I was sure that she loves you too much for that.'

'Why didn't you call me?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me that she is a hooker? Why did you use her?'

'Because she is not for you!' Angela narrowed her eyes. 'I thought the same when you two met.'

'So you just let her ruin her life?' Peter clenched his fists. 'She was so pure, mother!'

'Well, now she is not!'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'She is the most beautiful person I've ever known.'

'But…' Angela looked confused.

'If you're talking about her past, it just made her even more beautiful in my eyes. You want to know why? She fought for me! She gave me my daughter! She gave me her heart and she was not afraid of doing that!'

'She is your niece.' Angela hissed. 'You could have so much more.'

Peter just smiled.

'If you're trying to make me feel guilty, it doesn't work you know.' He shrugged. 'We can't help in who we fell in love with. It happened to be in this way for Claire and me. I was afraid and in denial. I was alone, mother. I have tried to live without her. It did not work. Sometimes, you have to think for yourself. Sometimes, you need to give up and let the love in your life.'

'You've changed.' Angela stared at her son.

'Not so much.' Peter shrugged and his eyes remained cold when he looked at her. 'I still love Claire and I'm still gonna kill everyone that hurt her.'

'Danko is alive.' Angela pointed out and saw his vicious smile.

'Damn! You are good!' He rubbed his chin. 'I have to check for moles when I come back to my office.'

'It's not a mole!' Angela snapped.

'I can read your mind, mother.' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'But where is the fun of finding on my own?'

'You are just like your father sometimes!' She glared at him.

'Maybe.' Peter answered calmly. 'Too bad that he didn't get to know me.'

'Too bad indeed.' Angela said thoughtfully. 'He would've been so proud of you now.'

'Well, I killed him before that.' Peter frowned.

'I heard something else.'

'I was the one that shot him!' Peter snapped.

'Okay.'

'I have to go now.' Peter prepared to leave, but suddenly stopped. 'You know, mother? I can dream again!'

'What?' Her face went pale.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded. 'I can and soon everything will be over! I came here to inform you this!'

'We'll see!'

'I promise you!' Peter nodded again and teleported away right in the middle of his living room. He felt something bumped into his legs and looked down to see his daughter. Nessa had grabbed his leg and grinned at him.

'You really look like your mother!' Peter laughed and took his daughter into his arms. Nessa giggled.

'Nessa!' He saw Claire running out of her room. When she saw Peter, her eyes glowed with love. 'I swear she is too fast for me.'

'It's okay.' Peter waited for her to come closer to him. 'She just bumped on me.'

'Oh.' Claire placed hand on his forearm and lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss him. 'She stole my move.'

'Mhm…' Peter looked at her. 'It is your move, isn't it?'

Claire blushed.

'I just wanted to meet you.'

'Now you have me.' Peter nodded with smile.

'See how clever I was, huh?'


	98. Chapter 97 Out of the book

_**Chapter 97**__** Out of the book **_

Peter was sitting at his office and honestly, he was bored to the bones. He had used to it with the action of his profession. Now this was anything, but action. However, he was willing to do that and there was only one reason – Claire. She wanted him safe. He could never be safe of course, but this was something she did not have to know.

He was thinking about the conversation he had with his mother. It was not so long ago and it had brought him material to think about it. She knew many things happened here, in his Organization. Peter had checked for bugs, but he had found nothing. Now the only other idea that came cross through his mind was that there was a mole among his people. This was weird, because Peter usually checked them. Maybe something had slipped through his fingers.

'Mr. Petrelli, can I come in?' It was Vera, the girl; Claude had given to him as his secretary. Peter frowned. It was good that Claire did not know her. She would kill her if she could. His Claire was very jealous woman. However, she did not have reasons for that. Peter had eyes only for her, but still, Claire was jealous.

'Sure Vera. Come in.' Peter answered and got off his place. He went to the big window and stared outside. His office was right next to the Claude. However, Claude was not in it since few days and Peter had to deal with the problems of the Organization by himself. He had the nasty feeling that his former teacher was preparing him for his heir here.

'We have news from the jail, Mr. Petrelli.' Vera walked into the room. Peter turned around and looked at her. Black hair, blue eyes, small face, and figure. Nothing interesting. However, when he had Claire no woman was good enough in his eyes. Peter tilted his head and crossed arms before his chest.

'What jail, Vera?' He frowned and the girl winced under his heavy look.

'Our jail, Mr. Petrelli.' She swallowed hard. 'They just called code red.'

'Code red?' His eyes widened.

'Yes. We have few escapees.' She answered and Peter noticed how nervous she was. That was interesting.

'Few?' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Danko, the Haitian and few more?'

'Yes.' She answered too quickly. Then her eyes looked down at her feet.

'Hm.' Peter walked to her and stopped just in few inches. 'Who sent you here?'

'What?' Vera looked up at him, but Peter knew that she was extremely nervous. He could hear her heartbeat.

'Who sent you here?' He repeated carefully.

'They just called…' She stammered.

'No, I mean – my mother or Noah Bennet?' Peter tilted his head and stared at her eyes.

'No one.' She answered bravely, but Peter felt the air trembling around her. She was lying and he almost laughed.

'Do not lie to me sweet girl! I've killed people for less!'

'I'm not lying.' She lied again and this time Peter laughed.

'What do you know about me?' He tilted his head and made a round around Vera. 'What did they tell you?'

'Mr. Rains sent me to you.' She answered with trembling voice.

'He trusted you and you betrayed him.' Peter stopped in front of her. 'You do know what I was before my promotion here?'

'Top agent.' Vera could not look at him

'A killer.' Peter watched how her face changed. 'Do you know why I was one of the best here?'

'No.'

'I could kill you with one blink of my eye.' He tilted his head again. 'I could kill you and nobody could ask me questions.'

'I didn't do anything.' Vera spoke low.

'Oh, I think you are.' Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed some number. 'Johnathan? I need you here as fast as you could. I think we found our mole.' He closed the phone.

Vera went pale. She turned around, trying to escape, but Peter just reached out his hand. She stopped at one place, thanks to his telekinesis. Peter laughed.

'You can't run away from me.' He folded his fingers and made her turned around with her face to him. Her eyes widened. 'They should've prepared you for this.' He almost felt sorry about this girl.

'I'm prepared.' She licked her lips. Peter walked to her with hand still pointed Vera.

'If you're talking about your ability to resist on the pain, this is not it.' He frowned. 'I wondered from whom I took this, but now I know. Besides, I can make you feel pain. You can trust me!'

Johnathan walked into Peter's office in this moment. He saw his friend, reaching out his hand and holding Vera in captivity. He frowned.

'She?' He went close to Peter. 'Are you serious?'

'I'm so serious that you can't even imagine.' Peter threw him one look. 'You know where to take her. I will deal with her later. Now we have code red.'

'Code red?' Johnathan asked while he tied Vera's wrist behind her back. 'How many?'

'I don't know, but she was so helpful to tell me this.' Peter frowned.

'Danko?' Johnathan looked at his friend and grabbed Vera's forearm. Peter nodded. 'Damn!'

'Don't worry!' Peter frowned and his eyes glowed angrily. 'He won't survive another day if I found him. Take her to the _nice_ room.' He nodded to Vera. 'She has pain resistance. We'll check how long.'

'Okay.' Johnathan nodded. The nice room was the room, meant only for the people with unstable abilities. It was on the top floor and only few people had access there.

'Tell them that I want to be there when she cracked!' Peter glared at his former secretary. 'Then I want you here and I want your help for these people.'

'Sure.' Johnathan nodded. 'I'll be quick.'

When his friend got out of the room, Peter sighed and looked at his watch. He hoped to get home early. He already missed Claire and Nessa and was worried about their safety now when Danko was on the loose.

His phone rang and he picked it without even check the caller ID.

'Yes!' He snapped.

'How are you, Peter? Anything new?' His mother's voice echoed at the other side of the line and Peter smiled ominously.

'I need new secretary, but I'm fine.' He answered nicely. 'You are calling just to hear my voice or you wanted to be sure that Vera is safe?'

'I don't know what you are talking about!' Angela sounded offended and Peter laughed.

'You are lying!' He went serious. 'I can feel you lying even from here! Stop doing that, mother!'

'Peter…'

'You thought that you could trick me again?' He snapped. 'Guess what? I am not your puppy anymore and Vera is in great danger! When you sent someone to spy on me, you could at least prepare that person!'

'Peter?' Johnathan showed up and Peter nodded at him.

'I have to go now.' He said and hung up the phone.

He walked out of his office and slammed the door behind his back.

Peter came back home later that evening. It was almost midnight, but when he walked into his apartment, he could hear Claire's voice, coming from the living room. He frowned when he saw her with Nessa on her lap. Their daughter had leaned on her mother and her eyes blinked sleepily. Claire was reading her some book with fairytales.

'Hey.' Claire looked at him and Peter sat close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 'We are little nervous.' Claire yawned and leaned on him. 'She has not slept whole day and guess who else.'

Peter smiled. He was tired too, but seeing them was something that made him feel strong again. Nessa crawled into his lap and snuggled in him. Peter smiled and kissed her temple. He took the book from Claire and stretched his legs over the table. Then his low voice filled the room.


	99. Chapter 98 Revealing the answer

_**Chapter 98**__** Revealing the answer**_

Peter leaned back on his chair. To sharp knocks and then the sound of the open door made him look it to that direction. He was Johnathan walked into his office.

'WOW!' Johnathan exclaimed and took the seat opposite Peter's. 'Heavy night?'

'Yeah. It was heavy, but not in the meaning you just thought.' He tilted his head.

'Huh!' Johnathan leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs. 'You are not fair!'

'What?' Peter gave little smirk. 'I can read minds – it's funny actually.'

'I can see that you have fun with that.' Johnathan tilted his head. 'Now you have your entertaining, but before?'

'Before…' Peter's face faded. 'I was different before. I was weak and loved all people. I thought that everyone has something good inside. I thought that everyone could be saved.'

'You are not so different now, Peter.'

'Oh, I am.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I can kill now. I can seek revenge and kill all responsible for Claire's fate.'

'Yes, you can.' Johnathan murmured.

'I'm gonna do that, Johnathan!'

'I know you will.' His friend tilted his head. 'Nobody could stop you.'

'Huh, that was funny.' Peter crooked his face. 'I know two men that can do that. One of them doesn't know who he is and the other just disappeared.'

'Sylar and the Haitian?' Johnathan asked, but he was sure. 'I'm sure that you can beat them in no time.'

'Thanks, but I don't need flattering!'

'It was a compliment, not flattering.' Johnathan frowned. 'So what now?'

'Now we have to find Danko and make sure that son of a bitch is dead once and for all!' Peter clenched his fists. 'He was the one, ordering the attack over Claire.'

'I thought it was your mother.' Johnathan frowned.

'She just told him to do something and distract me.' Peter growled. 'The attack over Claire was his idea. My mother cares about Nessa and even if she hates Claire she'd never done something against our daughter.'

'That is surprising.'

'No, it's not.' Peter shook his head. 'Nessa is a Petrelli and my mother cares about the heirs. Wonder what would happen if I have a boy someday.'

'Claire is…' Johnathan's eyes widened.

'No, she is not.' Peter released one crooked smile. 'But if we have a boy someday, my mother would want to know him.'

'Because it'd be your son?'

'Yup.' Peter sighed and closed his eyes again. 'Too bad, because I won't let her do this.'

'Strange family you have.' Johnathan placed hands on his legs.

'We aren't boring, are we?' Peter looked back at him.

'Nope, you aren't.'

'I have to take care for the secretary.' Peter frowned. 'Vera needs a lesson.'

'I can do that and you can watch and come if it's necessary.' Johnathan shrugged.

'Nah.' Peter got off his chair. 'You have soft heart. She is a woman and you are one gentleman.'

'You're saying that I can't hurt her?' Johnathan frowned. 'Peter I just saved your ass couple of times already!'

'We were in the middle of the shooting, Johnathan. It was easy for you, because you couldn't see the faces.' Peter tilted his head. 'I was like that before. I wanted to help instead of thinking for myself.'

'I can do it!' Johnathan insisted.

'The next time, maybe.' Peter opened the door and let Johnathan before him. 'This is something personal and I have to deal with it.'

It was almost midnight and Claire looked at the clock in every five minutes. Peter had to be home by now. She just had put Nessa to sleep. The little one was nervous and Claire had to run after her the whole day. Not that she was complaining though. Nessa was one healthy and joyful kid. However, she was very difficult to deal with when her father was not around.

Claire was lying on the bed when she heard his steps in the living room. He was home and she was sure that this was Peter. She could recognize him everywhere. One sigh of relief, went through her lips. He was alive. Peter had told her about the new escapees from the jail. He had told her that two of them were Danko and the Haitian.

Peter had promised to deal with them. He had promised her his protection. However, Claire was scared for him. She knew that Peter could lose all of his powers around the Haitian. It was something she knew for sure. Then what would happen if the Haitian and Danko teamed up again? That would be very dangerous for Peter.

'I'll be fine.' She heard his voice and turned around. He was standing by the door. Claire tried to smile.

'Welcome home.' She whispered and saw her tired smile. Peter walked into the room and crawled over the bed. He took her in his arms and Claire snuggled in him. 'How was your day?'

'Tired.' Peter inhaled her scent.

'Is there something you need to share with me?'

'Nope.' He kissed her shoulder, but Claire frowned.

'Why you don't wanna talk about it?'

'Because it's job.' Peter sighed and pulled her closer. Her back rested on his chest. 'I don't want to talk about my job when I'm here with you.'

'Huh…'

'I need new secretary though.'

'That's a good idea. Someone old and… why are you laughing?' Claire had heard his quiet laugh.

'You are jealous.'

'So?' She did not deny. What was the point when they both knew that.

'I like your temper when you are jealous.'

'Peter!'

'Sh-sh!' He squeezed her tightly. 'I wanna sleep now!'

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but heard his normal breathing. He fell asleep almost immediately. Claire knew that he was tired. The only place he could calm was in her arms. Or when he was holding her close to his heart.

She smiled and closed her eyes too.

Peter woke up in the middle of the night. He sat on his bed and looked around. The same dream was chasing him again. This time he knew the answer. Well, maybe half of it. However, it was something.

'Peter?' He heard her sleepy whisper and looked at her. Claire sat close to him and her arm touched his. 'Peter, are you okay?'

'I know who shot me!' His answer was quiet. 'I know who did this!'


	100. Chapter 99 Dream about you

_**Chapter 99**__** Dream about you **_

Peter was sitting on the bed. His back rested on the headboard and his breathing hitched. He knew that now. He knew that and he was sure who shot him. There was something strange though. It was as if the man did not want to shot him. Claire woke up too and sat close to him. Her hand rested over his thigh. Peter looked at her. His eyes blinked with confusion.

'I know who shot me.' His voice was thick and Claire winced. She looked worried and Peter could not blame her for that. They had always some special connection between them. It was a feeling. However, it was enough to know what the other felt.

'Who shot you?' Claire placed cool palm on his hot forehead. 'Peter, are you okay? You are burning up!'

'No!' He shook his head. 'I'm telling you! I know who shot me, Claire! I knew it all along, but oh… damn it!' He grabbed his head and moaned painfully.

'Peter!' Claire screamed panicking.

'I'm fine!' He panted. 'I just… He did not want that! He… it was an accident!'

'Sure! Sure!' Claire pushed him to lie down onto the bed. Honestly, she did not care right now. She jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Few minutes later, Claire skimmed the wet towel all over his face. It looked like this dream had taken all of his physical powers. However, Peter calmed under her hands and Claire felt his temperature normal again. She sighed with relief and threw the moist fabric onto the floor. Peter had falling asleep again, so she curled up close to him. Her hand rested on his chest, right above his heart. She could feel it beat with his normal rhythm and sighed with relief.

'What's got into you now?' She whispered and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

Claire buried hand into his hair. Looking at his calmed face, she fell asleep again.

She woke up from baby's cry. Her one-year experience as a mother made her got off the bed immediately. Peter was still sleeping. She saw Nessa knelt in her crib and held to its edge. Claire took her in her arms and her daughter sobbed on her shoulder.

'Hush-hush.' She sang quietly. Her hand rubbed Nessa's back calmingly. 'Your daddy had one heavy night. We don't want to disturb him, right?'

'Dada.' Nessa sniffed and her small fists rubbed her eyes.

'That's right.' Claire kissed her temple. 'Your daddy. Are you hungry?' She walked out of the room with Nessa in her arms. 'You wanna eat your pap now?'

'Pap… now.' Nessa repeated and Claire smiled.

'Okay.' She put her on her seat at the kitchen. 'Now let's see what we have her?' Claire opened the cupboard over the sink. 'Apple? Banana? Strawberry?'

'Stwaw…' Nessa tried to repeat the new word.

'Okay.' Claire laughed and pulled the box with one giant strawberry on the cover. 'Strawberry it is.'

She prepared her daughter's breakfast. Peter showed up just in the moment when Nessa was in the middle of it.

'Dada!' Nessa waved her small hands towards him and almost pushed the spoon out of Claire's hand.

'Wow!' Claire put it back on the mug and looked up to Peter. 'Look what you've done?'

'Hey girls.' He placed one soft kiss on her lips.

'Dada!' Nessa patted the plastic table on her seat.

'Hey.' Peter kissed her temple and she burst into laugh.

'Someone is in the mood today.' He pointed out and sat close to Claire. Peter dragged her chair close to her and she could lean back on his chest.

'Someone is very energetic early in the morning.' Claire yawned and placed head back on his shoulder.

'You haven't slept well?' Peter watched how his daughter waved hands in the air and laughed joyfully.

'Nope.' Claire shook her head.

'I'm sorry.' She felt his kiss on her shoulder and his hands slid on her stomach.

'It's okay.' Claire sighed. 'My semester is over so I could relax.'

'I know, but still.'

'Stwaw-bew…' Nessa babbled.

'New word?' Peter asked and Claire was sure that he was smiling.

'Strawberry.' Claire laughed when she saw Nessa reached out her small hands towards the mug with her pap.

'Let me.' Peter kissed Claire's neck and they changed their seats.

'Dada!' Nessa squealed.

'Shush now.' Peter took the mug and rummaged the pap with the spoon. 'Daddy's going to feed you now, but you have to keep quiet.'

'Pap…pap…' Nessa laughed again.

Claire leaned her elbow on the table and watched how Peter was feeding his daughter. It was strange actually. He could be so cold when it was necessary and so warm with his daughter. She rested head on her palm and smiled, watching them. Nessa had changed him for good. Watching his actions towards his daughter, Claire was sure that her daughter was the real miracle in Peter's life.

'You are.' He announced and Claire frowned with confusion. He just brushed Nessa's face with her bib. 'You are the real miracle.' His words made her blush.

'I told you not to reading my mind.' Claire pouted, but Peter threw her one look over his shoulder.

'And I told you that I won't stop doing it.'

'Huh?'

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'I might change, but not so much.'

Peter took Nessa from her seat and placed her on his lap. The small kid snuggled in him with a shy smile on her beautiful little face. Claire could not stop looking at them. She could not stop thinking about how much their life had changed since the moment they got back together.

'You are one better man, Peter.' Claire got off her chair and switched on the stove.

'I'm only one human, Claire.' He answered and watched her as she prepared the omelets for their breakfast.

'Nope.' She threw him one look over her shoulder. 'You are better than before. I am better than before.' She replaced the frying pan from the stove and pulled two plates out of the cupboard. 'Just think about what I was when you found me?'

'It was not your mistake Claire.' Peter stared at her. Nessa was playing with his hand. 'My mother was playing with your life.'

'But I let her, Peter.' Claire put the plate before him, along with his fork. 'I let her deal with my life. I did not know then. I did not know that it was she, but still… My life was one mess.'

'My too.' Peter shrugged. He watched her eating. 'I think that Nessa changed us for good.'

'Yeah.' Claire looked at her daughter. Now, she was sucking her thumb and was looking up at her father. Peter just smiled and reached out for his fork. 'She created one pure miracle.'

'My second one.' Peter said seriously. 'I meant what I said earlier. I was looking for you for so long. I thought that I was never going to find you. It was such luck that Claude took the Agency under his control.'

'Yeah.' Claire repeated. 'It was pure luck.' She shook her head, refusing to remember that time. It was so long ago. 'I wanted to ask you about your dream, Peter.'

'What?' He just had finished with his omelet and now leaned back on his chair.

'You had a dream last night.' She tilted her head. 'You looked pretty exhausted and needed some time to recover.'

'Huh.' Peter frowned, but avoided her eyes.

'Peter, come on!' Claire narrowed her eyes.

'I have to be sure Claire.' He looked at her and placed Nessa on her lap. 'I have to go now.'

'Peter!' She snapped, but he left the kitchen without a word more.

It was lunch when Peter appeared on his office. He called for Johnathan and soon his friend was with him.

'So you are here?' Johnathan said instead of _'Hello'_.

'I know who shot me!' Peter frowned and Johnathan became serious.

'What? Are you sure?'

'I know!' Peter insisted. 'I dreamt it!'

'Okay… Who is it?' Johnathan came closer to his friend. Peter grabbed his shoulder with a smile.

'You'll see!' He closed his eyes and teleported them away. When he opened his eyes again, they were in the middle of another office. Johnathan looked around with confusion.

'Where are we?' He asked and Peter smiled again, nodding at the door.

'Have patience!'

Johnathan wanted to ask something, but then the door opened. His eyes widened from surprise.

'Hello Noah!' Peter greeted the man, who just had entered into the room. 'It's nice to see you!'


	101. Chapter 100 Truth and lies

_**Chapter 100**__** Truth and lies**_

Peter tilted his head. Noah just stared at him and Johnathan did not know what to say.

'I thought that you are a good shooter.' Peter even sat on the chair, opposite the desk. He crossed his legs before his body and his eyes followed Noah as he took his place behind the desk.

'I am.' Noah sat too. 'Why are you here, Peter?'

'Don't you know? Somebody tried to kill me?' He cocked his head. 'Or maybe not?'

'I don't know what are you talking about, Peter.' Noah removed the glasses from his eyes. He stared at Peter.

'Nice try.' Peter leaned back on his chair. 'But you forget something.'

'What?'

'Well…' Peter shrugged. 'I can tell when someone lie to me.' His eyes narrowed. 'You are lying right now. Why?'

'This is my business, Peter.'

'Not when it threatens my life, Noah.' He got off his chair. 'See, I want to live now.'

'Now?' Noah rose up an eyebrow.

'I have family. You know that this is something I always wanted.'

'No.' Noah got off too. 'There is only one thing that you've always wanted and we both know what it is.'

'Really?' Peter folded arms before his chest.

'Really.' Noah stared at him. 'You wanted Claire, now you have it.'

'Is that why you were trying to kill me?'

'It was not like that.' Noah snapped and for his surprise, Peter smiled as a response.

'I know.'

'You know?'

'Yeah. I know.' Peter shrugged. 'As you said you are an excellent shooter.'

'I shot you.' Noah smiled too.

'Your daughter was there you wouldn't risk her life for anything.'

'I didn't know that she is going to be there.' Noah frowned.

'But you knew about Danko?' Johnathan was the one, who asked.

'I knew that he was trying to kill Peter… and Claire.' Noah shrugged. 'His primary target was you Peter.'

'He tried to kill Claire when she was pregnant, Noah!' Peter snapped. 'You let him! Why?'

'I didn't know!' Noah frowned. 'Angela was planning this all alone. She said that you need some distraction and told Danko. The plan was his. When she found out about Claire and the baby, his life was not worth it for this Company.'

'Right.' Peter threw one look at Johnathan. 'It's because of the baby.'

'It's because of you, Peter and it's because of Claire too.'

'She hates her!' Peter snarled. 'My mother hates Claire from the moment she met her at my door!'

'You are talking nonsense.'

'She wanted to send her in Paris.' Peter snapped. 'I needed her then and she wanted to send her away from me!'

'I'm not saying that Angela loves Claire, but she is the mother of your child.' Noah crossed arms before his chest. 'You know how she thinks Peter. You above all should know how she thinks! I thought that the abortion was the only answer in your situation, but she threatens my life if I would do something to that baby.'

'So just because Claire is the mother of my child, she won't touch her?' Peter tried to calm. 'I won't buy it Noah!'

'You have a right I guess, but I'm telling you what I think and what I saw!'

'So you tried to shoot Danko that night?' Peter tilted his head. 'Is that correct?'

'What?' Johnathan looked confused.

'Claire loves me and you knew that she would be devastated if something happened to me!'

'I knew that.' Noah nodded. 'I just wanted to save the kid, Peter.'

'So you love Nessa, huh?' One knowing smile appeared on Peter's lips.

'She is illegal child.' Noah frowned.

'She is your granddaughter.' Peter insisted. 'You wanted to save her! Admit it!'

'Fine! I wanted to save her! Happy?' Noah snapped.

'No.' Peter nodded at Johnathan and his friend touched his arm. 'But Claire would be.'

They came back at the Peter's office. One pleasurable smile was dancing over his lips. Johnathan looked at him strangely.

'You've got to be kidding me!' He snapped and stared at his friend. 'You knew that all along?'

'No.' Peter shrugged. 'It was just a feeling. Then I had a dream and everything clicked together.'

'You were so sure…'

'I was, because I knew.' Peter sat on his chair behind the desk. 'It is funny you know. They all were against our relationship – incest you know?' Peter stared at his friend, but Johnathan just sat on the chair opposite his. 'Then suddenly they all are so supportive. All because of Nessa.'

'One child can change you, you know?' Johnathan shrugged.

'Couldn't agree more. I never thought that I'd have her.' Peter lowered his eyes. 'I never thought that I'm gonna have a family.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Peter nodded. 'I thought that I can't have children. Then Claire got pregnant and nine months later Nessa came into our lives. She is my daughter.'

'I know. The resemblance between two of you are obvious.' Johnathan clicked with his tongue. 'Way too obvious I may add.'

'It is, isn't it?' Peter cocked his head. 'Claire wanted the child to look like me so I could believe that it's mine.'

'So when you saw Nessa for the first time…'

'No.' Peter shook his head. 'I knew before that. Don't ask me how or why, but I knew that she is mine even before I could see her.'

'You really have a heart now, huh?' Johnathan released one thin smile.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded, but his face faded. 'But our work isn't finished yet! We have to find Danko. He is dangerous to my family and I have to take care about him.'

'In other words, you have to kill him.'

'In other words, yeah.' Peter nodded again. 'Then we have to destroy the Company and the Labs full of this poison. It's too unpredictable.'

'Okay.' Johnathan got off his chair. 'I should inform the people that Danko is our top priority now.'

'You should and then you should ask Laura to marry you.'

'What?' Johnathan looked shocked.

'Stop thinking and do it already!' Peter gave him light smirk. 'It's so annoying.'

'Then stop reading my mind!' Johnathan snapped.

'I won't.'

'Did someone tell you that this is a private area?'

'Claire's keep telling me that.' Peter cocked his head.

'But…'

'Ask her. She'll say yes.'

'How would you know?'

'I know.' Peter smiled and opened his laptop. 'Now go. I have to work.'

'I have to work too, but how's asking.' Johnathan murmured and walked out of the office.

When Peter got back home, it was quiet and dark. He went to see his daughter first. Nessa was sleeping quietly on her tummy. She had sucked her thumb and Peter smiled. He bent over her crib and caressed her small face. Yeah, Johnathan was right. The resemblance was too obvious.

Then he went to see Claire. She was sleeping, but her nightgown was lying on the floor. Peter rose up his eyebrows. Claire loved to sleep naked. Why she even bother to dress a nightgown? That was a mystery for him.

He took off his clothes and slipped close to her. Claire shifted when she felt his arm covering hers and smiled.

'I was waiting for you.' Peter kissed her shoulder and smiled under his nose.

'I can see.' He nodded at the nightgown. 'You started without me?'

'I was thinking about it.' Claire lay on her back and Peter hovered over her upper body. 'But then I thought that it's not fun.'

'It's not fun?' He kissed her lips.

'Nope.' She tilted her head and his lips touched her neck.

'Then I could try and make some fun for you.' He sucked her pulse point and her breathing hitched.

'Yes please.' Her hands rubbed his back.

'Okay.' His lips were already on her collarbone and he placed small kisses down to her belly.

Claire buried hands in his hair and moaned when his mouth found her. His tongue played with her wet folds until she started to scream.

'Peter please!' Her fists tugged his hair painfully, but he just smiled when he slid into her. 'Oh yes!' She hissed and her nails dug into his back. She could feel the blood, but she had too possessed by the pleasure he gave it to her. His moves became faster and jerked. Claire moaned when she felt his hands slid under her bottom and keened when she felt her relief. Peter followed her with few lazy moves. He kissed her shoulder and rolled on his back. Claire snuggled in him and her leg slid between his. Her head rested on his chest and her hand lay on his stomach.

'Happy now?' She heard his voice, but just moaned. 'I'll take that for yes.' He smiled.

'Oh yeah.' She uttered. 'So, who shot you?'

Her question surprised him. Peter thought that she had forgotten about this. Claire obviously had not.

'We'll talk tomorrow.' He answered carefully.

'I'm gonna remind you.' Claire cuddled in him and fell asleep. Peter rubbed her back lazily; wondering was there any point of telling her the truth.


	102. Chapter 101 Early in the morning

_**Chapter 101**__** Early in the morning**_

Peter woke up from a soft kisses chancing his face. He reached out and wrapped arms around her waist. Nice giggling showed him that she was enjoying at this.

'It's funny…' Peter murmured. 'I can't remember if we took a dog in the house.'

'Hey!' She swapped his collarbone, but he did not move.

'Oh wait. Maybe we took a cat?' Her nails dug into his bare skin. 'Ah… there it is. We have a cat.'

'Peter!'

'My kitty!' He murmured and his lips captured hers.

'You are impossible!' Claire said when she could breathe.

'But you love me!'

'You know I do.' Claire rested an elbow over his chest. Her head leaned on her palm and she stared at his face. 'So?'

'So what?'

'What about your answer!' Claire frowned.

'What answer?'

'Peter!'

'I can't remember!' He reached out his hand and stroked her hair.

'About your shooter.' Claire insisted. 'You have to tell me!'

'Have I?' He looked mesmerized by her.

'Hey! You promised to tell me!' She pouted.

'When?' Peter tilted his head.

'Last night!'

'I still can't remember that!'

'You are impossible!'

'You just said that!' Peter teased her.

'Tell me!'

'It's really not that important Claire. Leave it in the past.' Peter buried fingers into her hair.

'It's important to me!' Claire leaned on his palm. 'Don't you understand?'

'Leave it Claire.' His voice was thick.

'No!' She snapped and he saw her clenching her jaw. There was no sign from the temptress, waking him this morning. 'I wanna know who threatened your life!'

'Claire…'

'You want to know who is responsible for my past. You found it! Now I want to know who is responsible for putting your life into danger!'

'This is not what it looks like Claire.' He massaged her scalp.

'Peter, please.' Claire tilted his head and leaned on his palm again. 'I wanna know!'

'No, you don't!' Peter smiled sadly. 'Trust me!'

'Is it somebody that I know? Is that it?' Her eyes narrowed. 'And… you don't want me to suffer, right?'

'I don't want you to suffer in general.'

'Just tell me, damn it! Stop dancing around the subject!' She looked angry.

'He just tried to protect Nessa.' Peter spoke quietly.

'He?' Claire's eyes widened. 'So I was right! He is somebody that I know!'

'You know him very well, but like I said he just tried to protect Nessa!'

'He tried to protect...' Claire's face darkened. 'Is it… No!'

'Claire!' Peter saw her jumped off the bed and putting on her nightgown. She looked furious. 'Fuck!' He murmured and followed her.

'I told him! I cannot believe it! I told him!' Claire almost yelled.

'But…'

'My father! He didn't have the guts to shot you in front of my eyes! Coward!'

'Claire…'

'I hate him! I hate him so much right now!'

'Claire, stop!' Peter grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him. 'He tried to kill Danko, but Danko shot me first and put me on the way of his bullet!'

'I can't believe this!'

'Claire…'

'He shot you! I almost lost you. Again!' She was too frustrated to listen.

'Would you listen?' Peter frowned, but heard Nessa's cry. 'Wait here!' He released her and walked out of the room.

Claire ran fingers through her hair and took her phone from the nightstand. She dialed one number and put waited. It took two signals until someone did not pick up from the other side.

'He-'

'How could you, dad?' She hissed.

'What?' Noah sounded confused.

'How could you shot him?'

'I didn't…'

'No! You have to listen now!' Claire sat back on her bed and bit her lower lip for one moment. 'I thought you love me enough to let me love who I want!'

'Claire!'

'I love him! Don't you get it? Him and no one else!' Claire took a deep breath. 'I know what you were trying to do, but still… I almost lost him! Do you know how much I have suffered the last time when I thought that he was dead? Do you have any idea how important he is in my life? I'm nothing without him! Nothing…'

'I wasn't trying to kill Peter, Claire!' Noah spoke with low voice. 'I know about your feelings and I still think that this was a mistake.'

'I know that you were trying to save Nessa, but you almost killed him dad!' Claire snapped.

'I'm sorry, okay?' Noah hissed. 'I was only trying to help!'

'Peter was there. I was there! Why did you do that? Why you took the shot?'

'Because I thought that I could kill Danko!'

'He is one of yours. Why?'

'He tried to kill you and Nessa. Angela put him in the Black List.' Noah lowered his voice. 'I shouldn't tell you this.'

'She doesn't like me. Why would…' Claire made short pause. 'Nessa.'

'Yeah.' Noah coughed. 'Nessa is Peter's daughter. She is a Petrelli heir. You know that these things are important to her.'

'I know.' Claire rubbed her eyes.

'Claire I am… really sorry about this.' Noah hesitated. 'I know that you love Peter and would do anything to him. I know that it's wrong and I can't support you. But… I don't want to hurt you.'

'We'll talk some other time.' She snapped and hung up the phone. When she turned around, she saw Peter standing by the door. He held Nessa in his arms and looked at her.

'I told you that he didn't mean it. Why did you call him?' He asked her and Claire sighed, throwing the phone onto the bed. She got off and tied her robe.

'I wanted him to know how I feel about this!' Claire walked towards Peter.

'You yelled at him!' Peter tilted his head.

'Sometimes I'm very emotional.' She reached him and smiled. 'Especially when it comes to you.'

'Pap-pap…' Nessa babbled.

'Yeah.' Claire smiled and touched her daughter's nose. 'Let's eat!'

She passed Peter and he frowned. Claire could not see the expression of his face. He looked concerned.

'Peter?' She turned around in the middle of the living room.

'I'm coming.' He answered and shook his head. 'Your mommy is very stubborn.' He murmured to Nessa. The little girl just smiled.


	103. Chapter 102 Good days

_**Chapter 102**__** Good days **_

How many faces a person could have?

Peter was thinking about that when he was walking through the park with his family. He and Claire had decided that it would be nice if they could take Nessa for a little walk in the park. Claire had dressed her properly for this time of the year. Cute pink dress and white little sandals.

It was August and it was hot, but it was nice time for walking. Peter held one of the hands of his daughter and Claire was holding her other. They walked slowly and Nessa padded between them. Her big hazel eyes looked around with curiosity and she laughed every time she saw something interesting for her.

It was strange really, Peter thought as he watched the first steps of his daughter. He could be one for his family and another at work. Peter could be a father and a husband at home. However, he could be the ruthless person when it came to his job.

'Hey.' Claire called him as they stopped before one bench. Nessa got tired and started whining. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Peter smiled and placed Nessa on his shoulders. Claire slid hand under his elbow and looked up at him.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.' He smiled again and they continued with his walk. 'Do you know about Laura and Johnathan?' Peter asked her as they reached their apartment.

'Yes.' Claire smiled as she unlocked the door. 'Laura called me yesterday. He proposed.'

'Aha.' Peter smiled and walked into the apartment. Nessa was still on his shoulders and he gently put her down. 'I knew it.'

'He told you?' Claire asked and placed her bag on the ground. Nessa found it very interesting and padded to it.

'He thought about it, but he was not sure.'

'You're still reading mind, aren't you?' Claire tilted her head and took Nessa in her arms.

'No.' she whined.

'Oh yes my baby.' Claire ruffled her hair. 'We are going to have one nice little bath and then we can go to sleep.'

Nessa crooked her face and gave one loud cry. Claire sighed tiredly. Her daughter definitely had a nice little temper. Peter frowned and came closer.

'Stop!' he took Nessa's hands in his. 'Stop crying or your mommy won't sing a song to you.'

'Yeah.' Claire looked up at him. 'And she'll understand you.' She placed the crying girl into his arms and it happen the usual – Nessa stopped crying immediately. 'Why she calmed only in your arms?'

'Because she is one spoilt princess!' Peter pinched her nose and they both entered into the bathroom. Claire prepared the tub and they both bathed their daughter. 'Here we are.' He said when Claire placed Nessa in his arms again. She had wrapped only in one towel.

'Now we have to put her to sleep.' Claire smiled and watched them leaving the bathroom.

'Now we have to wait mommy to sing a song to you.' Claire heard him talking even before she could enter into Nessa's room. 'She has the most amazing voice, don't you think?' Peter was talking as he was putting his absolutely dressed daughter into her new bed.

'Thank you for the compliment.' Claire got into the small room and Peter turned around to look at her. Peter smiled.

'I love your lullabies.' Peter shrugged and Claire sat before him on Nessa's bed. Peter placed hands on her shoulders and she leaned back on his chest. Claire covered Nessa's body with her baby blanket. Her daughter yawned and Claire started singing. Peter loved these moments. His family was around him and he felt complete.

'Peter?' Claire whispered to him couple of minutes later.

'Oh.' He looked down at his daughter and saw her sleeping. 'She is beautiful.'

'Yeah, I know.' Claire nodded at him and they both left the room quietly, leaving the door open.

'I heard you talking with your father.' Peter said carefully and sat on the bed. Claire sat close to him and leaned on his chest. Her hand rested on his stomach.

'So?' She frowned. 'I meant what I've said to him!'

'You do know now that he only wanted to protect Nessa'

'He should have been more careful, Peter!' Claire snapped.

'Agreed…' Peter placed his hand on her hip. 'I prefer to be alive.'

'And stay here with us?' Claire smiled and closed her eyes.

'I have to finish that case.' Peter placed his hand on the back of her head. His fingers buried into her hair. 'I have to finish it and then I'll be only another lazy boss.'

'You? Lazy?' Claire laughed. 'You've never been lazy.'

'Oh.' Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers.

'Yeah.' Claire murmured.

'Are you tired?' Peter asked her.

'Mhm…' Claire murmured again and Peter smiled. Peter took her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and lay beside her. Claire snuggled in him and Peter smiled at her need to touch him even when she slept. Her back touched his chest and Peter wrapped arm around her waist. He inhaled her scent and fell asleep.

When he woke up, Claire was sleeping. Peter kissed her lips and got off the bed. He prepared for work and when he walked out of the bathroom, Claire was awake and sitting on the bed. Peter smiled and leaned to kiss her.

'Hey.' She smiled sleepily.

'Hey.' He smiled back. 'I have to go now, but I'll be here as soon as it possible.'

'Okay.' She nodded.

'Love you.' He lingered hand over her face.

'Love you too.' Claire answered and Peter teleported into his office. When he appeared there, he was not alone. Johnathan was waiting for him despite the early hour.

'What's going on?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I have one good and one bad news.' Johnathan looked up at him.


	104. Chapter 103 Good and Bad

_**Chapter 103 **__**Good and Bad **_

'Well are you going to tell me or what?' Peter frowned and took his place behind the desk.

'I'm not sure.' Johnathan rolled his eyes. 'Do you know that they've killed the bad messengers through the Middle Ages.'

'Do I have to read your mind now?' Peter asked politely, but his eyes narrowed. 'Just say it and I'll be nice.'

'You promise?'

'Fine!' Peter focused over Johnathan's face, but his friends waved his hands.

'Okay, I'll tell you.'

'You better!'

'We found one of the escapees.' Johnathan made short pause. 'It's the Haitian and he probably knew the exact location of Danko.'

'I suppose that this was the good news. What is the bad?' Peter laced fingers over his desk.

'You can't use your ability on him.' Johnathan cocked his head. 'He could block you.'

'If he could block me, then I could try and block him too.' Peter got off his chair.

'You know you can't do that Peter!' Johnathan got off his chair too. 'I mean that he could block your ability. He could make you look… normal.'

'Where is he now?' Peter tilted his head.

'Did you hear what I've said?' Johnathan frowned. 'You can't do anything to make him talk!'

'Tell me the room and you can come with me.' Peter snapped impatiently.

'Fine – the Special one!'

'Good!' Peter rushed out of the room and Johnathan followed him. They took the elevator and reached the room quickly. Peter pushed the door and walked in. Johnathan closed the door and leaned on the wall.

The Haitian was sitting in the middle of the room. There were only one table and two chairs there. He was sitting on the one of them. His hands were lased over the table and he looked right in front of him. Peter took the other chair, opposite his and stared at the Haitian. He tilted his head and stared at him.

'Welcome back.' Peter snapped, but the Haitian did not even look at him. 'Hey, I thought that we were close since my brother and I helped you with your brother.' The Haitian kept quiet. 'You don't want to talk, fine? I can make you talk.'

'You can't do this Peter Petrelli.' The Haitian finally looked at him and Peter smiled ominously. There was something eerie in that smile and even Johnathan felt it.

'I think I just did that, my Haitian friend.' Peter leaned his elbows over the table. 'You talked to me.'

'You can't use your ability over me, Peter Petrelli.' He did not smile. He spoke calmly, confident in his words.

'I can do a lot of things lately.' Peter shrugged. 'Hell, I even had bullet in my head and I'd be dead now, but I'm not.'

'I've heard.'

'You've heard?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'What have you heard exactly?'

'I've heard that you are alive and you are in the Hospital.'

'If you knew that then our friend Danko also knew it.' Peter narrowed his eyes again. 'Then why you left me alive?'

'Danko thought that you are dead.' The Haitian looked at Peter. 'He doesn't have to know.'

'Why?' Peter frowned. 'I thought that you two are one team.'

'I've had only one partner in my life.'

'Noah Bennet?' Suddenly Peter understood. 'You weren't with Danko. You were with Noah.'

'He wanted to kill him and he wasn't sure if you'll be there.'

'He wasn't sure? He wasn't sure?' Peter screamed and got off his chair. 'This is my daughter! My daughter!'

'Calm down, Peter!' Johnathan tried to interrupt, but Peter was not finish.

'He is insane!' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'But Danko contacted with you. How?'

'It wasn't him – it was me, who called him.' The Haitian still looked calmed. 'Noah knew that he could trust me.'

'You betrayed him once.' Peter tilted his head. 'Why not again?'

'I was working for your family then. I was helping your mother and I helped Claire too.'

'You helped Claire?' Peter lowered his voice. 'How did you help Claire?'

'Noah asked from me to make her forget about you. He wanted to erase you from her mind, but I couldn't do that.'

'Why?' Peter leaned close to the Haitian. 'Why did you do that?'

'She had to remember you! It was your destiny!'

'Who told you that?'

'No one. I heard Angela and Arthur talking one night. They did that often once.'

'My… parents?' Peter looked shocked. 'They were talking about Claire and me?'

'Yes.'

'What?' Peter clenched his fist and hit the table. 'Tell me! I want to know!'

'Angela just had lied to your brother that she was dead. She said that is for the better and Claire would destroy your life if you two meet.'

'My mother did this because of me?' Peter looked even angrier than before. He looked at Johnathan. He was still leaning on the wall. 'I swear, that woman have hidden talent to make my life difficult!'

'She is your mother, Peter.' The Haitian looked up at him. 'She is your mother no matter of the mistakes she made.'

'You need to shut up now!' Peter snapped at the Haitian. 'You don't know anything! She was the one, who ruined my life. She and no one else, but she!'

'But…'

'Who told you that Claire needs to remember me? Who?' Peter interrupted him.

'Your father. He did that before his death. He saw me that night and told me that no matter what, Claire have to remember you.'

'He wanted her close for his own plans and that was the easy way for him!' Peter snapped angrily and hit the table again. 'My family! My own family!'

'What are you going to do now?' Johnathan asked him carefully.

'I'm gonna find Danko and I'm gonna kill him!' Peter answered with narrowed eyes.

'But he didn't tell you anything.' Johnathan nodded at the Haitian.

'He doesn't know anything to tell me.' Peter looked at his friend.

'How would you know that?'

'Do you know Vera?' Peter looked at the Haitian again. 'She had a very useful ability.'

'Vera?' Johnathan was the one, who asked.

'Yeah, she could reflect the abilities as a shield.' Peter smiled for the first time.

'I can't block you anymore.' The Haitian lowered his voice.

'No, you can't. It took me some time to learn that ability, but I have to say that it's really good to have it. Bye, my friend.' He nodded and walked out of the room.

'Why haven't you told me?' Johnathan walked along with Peter through the corridor.

'Is there any need of it?'

'Huh… I thought that I'm your friend.'

'You are, but I wasn't sure if I could use this ability. Now I am.'

'That's good.'

'That's really good indeed.' Peter smiled and they walked in the elevator. 'Now we have to find Danko!'


	105. Chapter 104 Talk to me

_**Chapter 104 Talk to me**_

Peter appeared in the middle of his mother's room in the Mansion. He looked at her as she was sitting on her bed. She did not look surprised to see him. Peter just frowned and crossed arms before his chest.

'You are here.' Angela spoke low and simply.

'I am here and I am not sure why. Oh, wait! I am! I want to know why dad was so eager for Claire to remember me. Why he had pushed us to stay together?'

'I don't know.' Angela answered challenging.

'You are lying!' Peter snarled. 'You know that I can understand when you're lying!'

'This is in the past, Peter.' She stared at him. 'Why you are so eager to know that now?'

'If I knew it before, I would've asked, trust me!' He frowned. 'I want to know, why dad wanted us with Claire together.'

'Because of your heir.' Angela answered simply.

'Our heir? You mean Nessa?' Peter snarled angrily. 'He knew that we'll have Nessa?'

'I don't know any details. I know what he dreamt.' His mother got off the bed.

'Great.' He tried to calm himself. 'What else?'

'He was the one, planning the New York event.'

'New York event?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'You mean my explosion. You are telling me that he would let me do this? He hated me that much?'

'He knew that you'd survive and then when I spoke with Linderman, he was sure that you'd be fine. I mean, you had already met Claire. You had absorbed her ability. You'd survive that explosion.'

'You are sick!' Peter spoke low. 'I thought that I'm the only sick one in this family. My marriage with Claire and everything, but you? You are even sicker than I am! I would never let my child to do this. I'd never want that from her!'

'You still don't know what she could do.'

'I don't want to know. She is a child and I'll make sure that she'll have one normal childhood.'

'You are not normal Peter!' Angela snapped. 'Your family isn't normal!'

'Shut up!' He snapped.

'What would happen if Nessa found out one day that her parents are related?'

'I love Claire with every part of my body! I love our daughter with all of my heart! I have never let her suffer when she find out about this!' Peter made short pause. 'Maybe we could even talk to her and she'll understand.'

'She will understand?'

'Don't try to make it look ugly, because it's not!' Peter took few steps towards her. 'You know what? You are disgusting me! You and your attempts to rule people's lives… I am sick of it! I thought that you could change! I thought that we could make this family whole again, but you did it again! How could you hide my brother's death from me? How could you? What mother are you to do something like this?'

'Peter…'

'The worst part? I know I have to kill him, but tell me how I could do that when I am looking into Nathan's eyes? How could I?'

'What is going on here?' _Nathan_ walked into the room and Peter looked at him. He laughed bitterly.

'Nothing, There is nothing, as usual.'

'What did you tell him?' _Nathan_ looked at Angela and she avoided his look. 'What again?'

'See?' Peter stretched out his arms. 'How can I do this now? He's even trying to protect me from you!'

'What?' _Nathan_ looked confused.

'I can understand you, but I had to do it.' Angela spoke quietly.

'Aren't you tired?' Peter looked at the substitute of his brother and frowned. 'Aren't you tired to be someone else?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Never mind!' Peter waved his hand. 'You can't understand now, but if you understand one day, it'll be the last for you!'

Peter closed his eyes and teleported away. When he opened them, he was standing in the middle of his living room. One tired sigh slipped out of his lips. He ran fingers through his hair and went in the bedroom. He saw Claire sleeping and smiled. No, this was not ugly. This was pure as his love for her. He had loved her all along. He would love her no mater what. Moreover, Nessa would love her family. Peter would make sure of that. Her daughter would be one happy child, raised in one happy family. That was what they were – a family.

'Peter?'

He saw her eyes fluttered and soon she was watching him. One soft sleepy smile appeared on her lips.

'Hey.' He smiled and slipped behind her on the bed. His hands wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest. That was her place.

'Is it time for dinner yet?' She mumbled.

'No, I came home earlier. You could sleep more if you want to.' He whispered and felt her nod on his chest.

'Okay.' Claire mumbled and fell asleep in his arms.

Peter had time to think now. It was not good though. His thoughts were one mess. He frowned. Yeah, his mother got wrong. Peter could never imagine that she would do this. He thought that his father is the dangerous one in his family. However, it turned out that he was not the only one. Peter smiled bitterly. He was their true son. He was as bad as they were. Then he had found Claire again and she had changed his life for good. She made him whole again and Peter knew that no one could do that, but her.

Soon everything would be over. He rubbed her back, thinking about that. Soon, the Company, dealing with people's lives would be in the past. Peter sighed and thought about his mother. He would not kill her. She was his mother after all. He had principles. The only confusing part here was the substitute of his brother. Peter could not kill him now, not until he looked like Nathan. Not only that, but he acted like him. It was tough choice.

Peter sighed again. He felt Claire snuggled in him. She and Nessa were the only sure thing in his life now. The only one.


	106. Chapter 105 Good plan

_**Chapter 105**__** Good plan**_

Claire woke up from smooth lips, tracing her back. She smiled and left on that feeling. Her hands buried under her pillow and she felt his hands over her body. She could recognize those hands everywhere. They where so careful every time. Well, not every time, but Claire could recognize them now.

'I know you are awake.' His whisper echoed close to her ear and she smiled when she felt his arousal on her thigh.

'You are awake too.' She moaned when he pulled the sheet out of her naked body and she felt the warmth and coldness at the same time. Nice chills run down her spine and she could hear his quiet laugh when he placed his lips at the hollow between her neck and her shoulder.

'I'm always awake for you.' His lips slid up to her ear and bit her earlobe. 'I think I proved it to you so many times.'

'Mhm…' She felt his hands grabbing her waist from behind and his thumbs drawing small lazy circles. Claire purred and Peter laughed again.

'Remember when you tried to run away from me, because I was doing this?' He kissed the nape of her neck and Claire fisted the sheet under her pillow.

'I was stupid.' She breathed, but she could not think right now.

'Yeah.' Peter traced her back with his lips and Claire could feel his tongue slid over her naked skin. 'You were stupid and I had to stop you somehow.'

'You did it pretty well.' She purred again, when she felt his hands slipping under her body.

'You think?'

'Mhm… yeah.' Her breath hitched. 'We have Nessa, haven't we?'

'Yeah.' He kissed her shoulder and turned her to lie on her left side. 'And we are together now.'

'Yes we are.' She mumbled feeling his hands on her flat belly. They moved up and covered her soft breasts, teasing her nipples and making her squirm.

'You are so beautiful early in the morning.' He kissed her shoulder again, but this time she felt him suck her skin. Claire moaned and heard his quiet laugh. 'You really are.'

'If you say so… oh!' He had squeezed her nipples and rolled them between his fingers. 'Peter…'

'Shush.' She heard his whisper close to her ear. 'I haven't started yet.'

'You haven't…mhm…' She breathed when she felt one of his hands slid down on her body and cupped her mound.

'You really like me to touch you there, huh?' His voice was thick and she felt his finger stroking her clit. Claire bucked in his hands, but he held her tightly.

'Please…' She pleaded, but her thoughts were in total chaos. Peter laughed once again.

'You can breathe? Still?' He kissed her neck. 'I think we have to do something about it.'

'But… OW!' She arched her back when she felt two fingers sliding easily in her wet core. He moved them lazily at first, but then suddenly the tempo was so fast that she screamed and squirmed into his hands, searching relief. When it finally came, Claire was lying in his arms, barely catching her breath.

'Mhm… That was good.' His nose nuzzled her neck and she felt ready again. His fingers were still wet when he touched her belly. 'Are you ready for more or you need to wait?'

'More…' She breathed and heard his pleasurable laugh close to her ear.

'Okay.' He mumbled and thrust into her waiting body. His hands grabbed her waist for support and she fisted the sheet. 'You are so… ready.'

'Mhm…' She breathed and her back touched his chest for one moment before the next thrust.

'You want more?' he nuzzled her neck again.

'Oh… mhm…' Her incoherent babbling was enough for him and Peter increased his lazy rhythm. It was on the verge of hurting her, but he knew exactly how she liked it. He knew exactly where the boundaries were.

'Are you ready to come again?' He breathed in her neck and felt her squirmed close to him, wanting just this. 'Okay…' He slid one hand between her thighs and stroked her few times before she could scream in her release. He followed her with loud groan.

'Well…' She uttered few minutes later. 'Good morning.'

'Yeah.' He rolled her on her back so he could kiss her warm lips. 'Good morning, Claire.'

'I like that type of mornings you know?' She traced his face with her index finger.

'I know me too.'

'You have to work today?' She looked at his eyes.

'I don't think so.' He shook his head and lay back on the bed. Claire rested her head on his chest. 'I told Johnathan to cover me for one day. He is going to call me if something comes up.'

'Something? What something?' She frowned.

'Do you really want to know?' Peter rubbed her back.

'I don't know. Do I?' Her voice sounded strangely.

'Well, I told you what I have to do now.' He shrugged.

'Yeah – you want to kill Danko and to destroy the Company, but Peter is this a good idea?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The last time when we destroyed the Company, we become fugitives.' Claire looked up at him. 'Don't you think that instead of destroying it, you could use it?'

'Use it? How?' he frowned. 'You know that I don't want to work with my mother and your father, Claire. They don't want it too.'

'I don't know.' She shrugged. 'But I think that you really could use it for something. I mean, there are all the lists with the people like us. They still had Level 5 prison and kept all these dangerous people there.'

'How would you know that?' Peter looked surprised.

'I've heard my father talking on the phone one night.' Claire bit her lower lip. 'He was talking with someone, probably the guard there.'

'I know about that Level 5, Claire.' Peter continued rubbing her back. 'I know that there are some people there, but still… I don't think that we could use the Company for something else.'

'You want to destroy the Labs, right?' She placed hand on his chest and stared at his eyes. 'Then – destroy it, but then you could, I don't know, take the Company under your control. You'll figure out something.'

'Why you're so eager to keep that Company?' He frowned.

'Angela and my father must deal with something.' She shrugged. 'You could keep them occupied and they'll leave us alone.'

'Aha!' Peter placed his other hand on her waist. 'So that's why you want me to keep it?'

'Mhm…' Claire put her index finger on his lips. 'I won't stop you about… the other thing, but this you could do for me.'

'Okay.' Peter mumbled under her finger. 'I could try for you.'

'That's good.' She popped up on her hand and kissed his lips. 'You are my hero.'

'I love to be your hero.' He smiled lightly.

'Mommy!'

Nessa's cry made both of them laughed. Claire sighed and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. She kissed Peter once again and got off the bed.

'I want coffee!' She yelled from the door and went to see her daughter. Peter smiled and got off the bed too. He put his pants on and walked out of the room. She needed coffee and he needed plan, a good one.


	107. Chapter 106 It feels like home

_**Chapter 106**__** It feels like home**_

Johnathan called later that day. He was nervous and that made Peter concerned. Usually, Johnathan was the cool-headed one. He had never panicked without any reason. Therefore, Peter was in his office with just one blink of the eyes.

'What's wrong?' Peter asked his friend. 'You sounded nervous.'

'I found something.' Johnathan nodded at Peter's laptop on his desk. 'I don't think that you're gonna like this.'

'Is it something about Claire?' Peter frowned and sat on his desk.

'No.' Johnathan shook his head. 'It's about your mother. Look.'

Peter crooked his face and looked at the screen. There were a list with names and dates and the name above all was Emil Danko. Peter narrowed his eyes. There were few more, he knew it well. Some of the men of the list were dead, killed by Peter. He looked up at Johnathan.

'Care to explain this to me?'

'This is the so called 'Black List' of the Company. These were former agents and now they are, or were disowned from the Company.'

'So?' Peter frowned. 'I'm interested only for killing Danko.'

'Look the next page.' Johnathan sat on the chair, opposite Peter and stared at his friend.

'Okay.' Peter bit his lower lip and listened to his friend. He clicked on the next page and saw new list with names and his one was on top of it. Peter frowned. 'What is that?'

'The names of the killers.' Johnathan answered quietly.

'Mine is on top of it.' Peter lowered his voice.

'Click on the third page now.' Johnathan leaned his elbows over the desk and looked at the screen of the laptop. Peter clicked and opened the third page. His eyes glowed. The names matched.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'The names of the disowned agents matched with the names of the killers. They are listed according their status at the Company.'

'Yes?'

'Danko is on top of it.' Johnathan pointed the name and then moved to Peter's one. 'Then, there is yours.'

'I'm not the agent of the Company.' Peter snapped.

'But you were!' Johnathan pointed some dates and then the link, above Peter's name. 'Click on it.'

Peter did it and he saw one whole file, meant for him. There were names, dates, and even pictures. He scrolled down the page and then stopped, seeing Claire's name there. He saw the word 'weakness' – illustrated opposite her picture. Peter clicked there and saw all, important dates, connected him to Claire. The Homecoming, the explosion, their meet again, even their first night together.

'This is all…' Peter sighed, trying to contain his anger. 'So I was a Company agent, huh?'

'Yes.' Johnathan nodded. 'Less than a year, then Claude took you here.'

'He took me?'

'He had taken some of the best agents from the Company. Then he took and destroyed the Agency. That was the beginning of the Organization, Peter.'

'There is something that you're not telling me.' Peter frowned and tilted his head. 'What is it and I'm sure that I'm not going to like it.'

'Well, the most of these agents are dead now.' Johnathan lowered his voice. 'Danko killed them all.'

'And he has a personal vendetta with me.' Peter laced his fingers over the desk.

'No, you don't understand. He had to kill you first. You've had the highest place there.'

'What?'

'But then you were out of that black list and put as his killer.'

'Why?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Because Angela forbade him to kill you and he were not agree.'

'So, she just switched our places?' Peter rubbed his chin. 'But this… Okay, I know that she is my mother and all, but I am not working for her. Not anymore.'

'She can't pull the names out of this list, Peter.' Johnathan said carefully. 'So she just did that instead.'

'Aha.' Peter nodded.

'Here you can find all the data you need to find and kill Danko.' Johnathan nodded back.

'Who did you get this thing?' Peter looked at his friend.

'One of the people in my team is a former agent. He was close to the Angela's secretary.' Johnathan shrugged. 'They are still together.'

'So he just took the data of her personal computer?' Peter smirked lightly.

'He is one of the best minds here.' Johnathan tilted his head and smiled too.

'You had the same task, Johnathan, but now you are about to get married.'

'The girl is special.' Johnathan shrugged and his face faded. 'We are close, Peter! If your mother knew that we have this list, she would be very concerned.'

'I hope we'll be better and quicker than her.' Peter rubbed his eyes and got off his chair. 'I want to look carefully at Danko's file. I want to know all of his weaknesses, before I could catch him. He obviously knew mine.' Peter nodded at the laptop. 'But he didn't know that she is my strength too.'

'Yeah, he didn't know that.' Johnathan lowered his voice and smiled at his friend. 'Don't worry Peter. We will find Danko and we will get over with this thing! I promise you!'

'Be careful with that!' Peter nodded at his laptop.

'I will.' Johnathan nodded and Peter closed his eyes, teleporting back into his apartment. He heard Claire singing to their daughter and went to look at them. He loved these moments. Claire just leaned to kiss her daughter's forehead and then saw him standing at the door. She smiled and walked to him.

'You were quick?' She slipped hands around his waist and her head rested over his chest. Peter wrapped arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

'I wanted to be here as fast as I could.' He whispered and thought how nice it was just to hold her in his arms. Claire was his strength. They were wrong. There was nothing weak in his feelings towards her.

'Mhm…' Claire mumbled and kissed his chest. 'It's good to be here.'

'It is good.' Peter agreed and rubbed her back. 'It feels like home.'

'Yeah… Like home…'


	108. Chapter 107 It is close

_**Chapter 107 It is close **_

Claire was trying to study. It was her final year and stuff, but somehow she could not focus enough on that. Peter was off to work and her daughter was sleeping close to her on the big bed. Claire looked down to her child and ruffled her black curls. Nessa was one year old, but Claire still could not believe that she was in her life. Being a mother was something that she had never thought that she would become. Her old profession did not allow her that and besides, Claire had not had any desire for it. She had never thought that her ability would allow her having a baby too. However, then she had met Peter again, but he had told her that he could not have children. Therefore, Claire had not even dream about to have kids with him.

Peter was different then. He was colder and rough. Claire could see that he care about her, but there was no warmth in his eyes. It was just sex at first. Her eyes went dreamy and she thought about these days. Peter did not even let her to leave his bed. Claire became so addicted to him and was not even shameless about that. She did not blush, because he had taught her well. Peter did not want her to feel shame then. Despite her profession, Claire still was pure for him and that was something that she had seen in his eyes. Peter had not told her that, but maybe that was the thing, made her realize how much she loved him. No, how much she always loved him.

Her look fell on Nessa again and her smile faded. She was so scared when she got pregnant with her daughter. Claire stirred with the thought of it. Peter had not believed to her. By this time, he had not even told her that he loved her. Claire could see the change in him, but it was as if he was afraid of these words. There was a time when Claire had accepted the thought of him never telling her. Then something had snapped in him and had changed him completely. Peter had told her that it was she, but Claire thought that it was something else too. Maybe the fear of losing her and Nessa had made him to think about it. Maybe they had cured his heart. Peter had told her that he love her and then had accepted his paternity over his daughter.

Then Claire had thought that everything happened with a reason. When she was a hooker, she thought that she would never find her happiness. She had accepted this life, but when all of this had happened, Claire thought that could not be happier. Maybe she had to live through all this pain so she could reach her happiness.

Nessa stirred in her sleep and sucked her lower lip. Claire smiled and ruffled her soft hair again. She looked just like her father and Claire could not be more proud. For her, Peter was the most beautiful thing in this world. She had fallen in love with him in the moment he had smiled at her in that hallway so many years ago. Claire had never stopped loved him through these years. She thought that the news of their relation would make her do that, but it did not happen. She wanted him even more and felt bad about it. Nobody could replace him in her heart though. She had tried two times. Then she had even become a hooker to forget about him, but it did not happen. No one was good enough for her. That was the reason for her to reject the kisses when she worked her previous job. No one was good enough to kiss her. Kissing was something intimate for Claire. Peter had maybe tried her to forget about their night, but she obviously had remembered for their kiss. Her kisses belonged to him and when they had kissed after he had found her, Claire knew that she would belong to him no mater how wrong all this was.

'I thought that you have to study.' Claire lifted her head up and saw him standing by the door. He smiled and Claire smiled back. That was another thing, which had changed in him. Peter had learned to smile again.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded, waited for him to come closer. He did and sat close to her. His hand covered her thigh and he leaned to kiss her. It was soft kiss and Claire could not stop the thought that it was something new for him too. 'But Nessa was little nervous and I let her sleep here for her nap.'

'Huh.' Peter looked at his daughter and smiled again. 'She has a temper, huh?'

'Like her father I should add.' Claire shrugged, but the smile did not let go of her face. 'Maybe the next one would be nice and good like me.'

'The next one?' Peter shot her one look.

'I'm not pregnant.' Claire touched the left side of his face. 'I'm just saying.'

'Okay.' Peter relaxed under her look. 'I want you to graduate first and you have to take some shifts in the near hospital after that. I want you to have some experience after your graduation.'

'The near Hospital?' Claire tilted her head and looked at him strangely.

'Yeah. I was thinking that you should have…'

'You really love me, right?' Claire replaced the book from her lap and sat on him. Her hands wrapped around his neck.

'I think I do.' His hands lay on her waist.

'I know you are and I love you too. I just thought about my life before all this.' Claire shrugged and stared at his face.

'I know. I was here long enough to feel your pain.' Peter stroked her hair.

'Feel my pain or read my thoughts?' Claire tilted her head.

'You looked sad and I couldn't help it.' He shrugged.

'Aha…' She smiled, but then she turned serious. 'You know that I've never stopped loving you? Not even for one moment!'

'I know.' Peter nodded seriously. 'You can't fight love, right?'

'You can't fight love and you can't choose who to love.' Claire stared at him. 'I'm so happy that my heart chose you.'

'Well, we are special, what can I say.' His mouth captured hers and when he pulled back, Claire saw some strange sadness in his eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Claire took his face in her hands.

'I just found out something today.' Peter tilted his head.

'You found out something? Something about what?'

'Everything is going to be alright soon, Claire!' His eyes darkened. 'They'd pay for what they did!'

Claire just looked at him.


	109. Chapter 108 The best man

_**Chapter 108**__** The best man**_

It was November again. Peter hated that particular month. The reason was simple – his memories since couple of years ago. He had exploded over New York and then they had lied to him in the Company. After his successful escape, the Haitian had taken away all of his memories and that was how Peter had ended up in Ireland. That was how he was so far away from Claire just when she had needed him the most.

Peter frowned and looked at the screen of his laptop. He had to scratch one other name. They had found another dead agent. It was as if the Company had eliminated them super fast. Peter's people did not have enough time to reach them.

'Fuck!' He cursed and leaned back on his chair.

'Bad mood?' Claude's voice made him snapped his head and looked at the door. He was standing there, leaned on the closest wall.

'Oh! Somebody decide to come over?' Peter frowned and did not move from hi place.

'You guess right.' Claude shrugged.

'Really?' Peter tilted his head. 'I thought you as a workaholic and you are so lazy…'

'I came here just to tell you that I'm retiring.' Claude smiled and came closer to Peter. 'I think you'll be fine without me.'

'What?' Peter snapped angrily and glared at him. 'What did you just say?'

'I'm leaving this Organization to you. I think that you are even better than I am.

'Why are you doing this?' Peter looked at him suspiciously.

'I need some vacation and I think that you don't need me here.' Claude shrugged.

'So this was the plan all along? '

'I wanted you to be my heir. I did not know would you agree with this, but I had to try! '

'That's why you took me from the Company?' Peter got off his chair. 'Don't look so surprised. I found some papers and then Johnathan showed me few things.'

'I knew that you can't stay there. Besides, your mother would never allow you to see Claire. I thought that I could save you both.'

'Why?' Peter cocked his head. 'Why you so interest of saving me and Claire? Angela is my mother and she is supposed to care about me. Why you thought that we are in danger?'

'Because, Angela was with Arthur for too long Peter.' Claude turned serious. 'I know how she thinks. I know her every move. She thought that Claire is not for you. I was confused at first. I did not know what she was talking about. Then I realized that Claire is your niece, but still could not understand. The way she presented things… She was sure that you two would get together in the moment you found Claire.'

'This is absurd!'

'This is your mother and I am sure that you know her better than me.' Claude buried hands into his pockets and stared at the younger man. 'Then I understood about your brother and that was the last thing that made me want to save you. As I told you before, I knew that you're going to save Claire.'

'Okay, now you are leaving me here all alone is that correct?' Peter frowned.

'You are not alone Peter. Look at the people close to you. They will help you no matter what.' Claude smiled. 'As your friend Johnathan. He is a real friend, Peter. He will never betray you!'

'How would you know?'

'I just know!' Claude shrugged. 'Call if you need anything, okay mate?'

Peter nodded and watched his mentor leaving the room. He sat back on his chair and looked at the monitor. He cursed again and deleted another name. Sometimes he thought that he would never reach to the end of this. He wanted to find just one of them. One of them was enough to tell him where Danko was. Peter had tried to use his ability to find people, but it did not work with Danko. He did not have ability and that was why he could not find him in this way.

Peter lowered his head and looked at the picture on his desk. He smiled. Claire and Nessa were smiling happily from the photo. He reached out and touched it. He still could not believe that he had them. Yeah, it has been over a year, but he still cherished every single day spent with his family.

He had to be thankful to Claude about that. He had given him this opportunity and Peter knew that if it was not him, he could never find Claire. Therefore, he had stayed and now he would rule this Organization. Claude ended up to be a man with principles. Peter was nicely surprised about that, because he knew who his previous partner was. Not that Noah Bennet had not saved him numerous of times, but he had also tried to take Claire away from him. That was something that Peter would never forget.

When he got back home, Peter saw Claire and Laura talking about something in the living room. He smiled and coughed to take their attention. Claire smiled in the moment she saw him.

'Hey.' She got off the couch and went to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she kissed him passionately. Peter pulled back, breathing heavily.

'Um… hi.' He looked at her strangely. 'What is going on?'

'We were talking about the wedding.' Laura laughed. 'And I think that Claire would want to ask you something.'

'I knew it!' Peter murmured, but place hands on Claire's waist. 'So?' He looked at her.

'I want you to wear your black suit.' Claire purred.

'No way!' Peter snapped.

'You have to wear it if you are the best man!'

'You told her?' Peter looked at Laura and she laughed again.

'Johnathan told me this morning so I asked Claire to be my maid of honor.' She shrugged.

'Nice.' Peter frowned. 'So now I have to wear the black suit, huh?'

'I knew that you would agree with that.' Claire kissed him again and Laura could not stop laughing.


	110. Chapter 109 The Lab

_**Chapter 109 The Lab**_

They had found the Lab.

Peter received the call in the middle of the night when Claire was sleeping in his arms. His phone rang and his years of training made him jump and sat on the bed. Claire looked at him still sleepy, but peter was already on the phone. He kept it close to him, on the nightstand.

'Hallo? Johnathan?' He spoke with normal voice. There was no sign of trembling or hesitating on it.

'Peter we found it.' His friend spoke in the same way. 'We found the Lab. I mean, the real Lab and you won't believe this!'

'Where are you?'

'I'm here, with my team. We are outside the building.'

'Stay there and do nothing! I'm coming to you!' Peter snapped and hung up the phone. He got off the bed and quickly put on his clothes. They were black again.

'Where are you going?' Claire's voice made him flinch and turn around. He saw her sitting on the bed with messy hair and angry face.

'I have to help Johnathan.' He brushed his hair and looked back at her.

'You want to help him! He didn't ask you, right?'

'Why are you so angry all of a sudden?' He frowned and put on his black jacket.

'Oh, my husband is going out on a dangerous mission. Would you forgive me for my strange reaction here?' She snapped and got off the bed, putting her robe on.

'You know that I have to do this!' Peter frowned even more and watched her walking towards him.

'I know that you are putting your life in danger!' Claire frowned and finally reached him. 'I know that you're doing that willingly, but I don't know why!'

'I have to do this! I have to destroy that Lab, don't you get it?' he snarled angrily. 'They hurt enough people already!'

'What if something happen with you, huh? Then what? What am I going to do?' Claire clenched her jaw, but she could not hide her eyes from him. They shone with tears. 'How am I supposed to live then?'

'You know that I am careful, Claire.' His voice softened.

'Like you were the previous two times, right, Peter?' She brushed her eyes angrily. 'Do you have any idea how I felt then?'

'I know, Claire! Damn it, I know!' He sighed and replaced her hands from her face, His fingers wiped her tears away and he took her face into his hands. 'You have to believe me now, okay? I'll be back, but I have to do this!'

'Okay.' She bit her lip and tried to smile bravely, but peter did not allow her. His mouth covered hers and Claire grabbed the hems of his jacket to stay still. 'Come back quickly.' She uttered when he pulled back. Peter smiled and disappeared in front of her eyes.

His appearance before Johnathan surprised his friend and he almost shot him. Peter just smiled and pulled away his gun.

'I thought that we are on the same team here.' He teased Johnathan.

'I thought the same and please man, don't do that ever again!' Johnathan frowned under the mask. His whole face had covered and only his eyes were visible. There were only three people with him. Peter looked at the small group and frowned.

'I can't promise.' He murmured. 'So where is the Lab?'

'Turn around and look at it.' Johnathan nodded and Peter followed his look. The building was enormous and well lightened. Peter narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip. It was too big to be Lab.

'Are you sure?' He asked his friend with low voice. 'If you're not you know that there could be an innocent people inside.'

'We have the inside man.' Johnathan shrugged.

'Or a woman.' Peter clucked with his tongue.

'Well… yeah.' Johnathan hesitated a bit.

'The secretary?' Peter had read his mind.

'Yes, she is.' His friend admitted and looked up at him.

'Are you sure that my mother is not playing games with us?' Peter measured the building. 'Or Noah Bennet? They both are very good of what they are doing.'

'We are sure, Peter. I would never call you if I were not sure. I'd go alone, but I think I need some help here.'

'I think you do.' Peter released one thin smile and vanished before his eyes.

'Peter?' Johnathan looked confused, but felt Peter's hand on his shoulder. 'Hey!'

'Don't scream!' His friend hissed. 'I'm here, just make myself more comfortable.'

'Very funny!' Johnathan murmured.

'In fact, it is fun.' Peter laughed quietly. 'You should've seen your face.'

'So? What now?' Johnathan asked with serious voice.

'Now, I'm taking the top floors, you and your team could take the others, but be careful and watch for yourself and your people.'

'I will.' Johnathan nodded at his team and saw his men nodded back at him. They trusted him in this.

'Let's go then!' Johnathan felt one light squeeze on his shoulder and then felt that Peter was gone away. He cursed under his nose and made signal to one of his team. He nodded again and cut the electricity off. The whole building sank into darkness.

Peter was already on the top floor. He sneaked through the corridor invisible for any cameras. This mission was dangerous, but it was the beginning of the end for this Lab. He only hoped that everything would end up well and nobody could get hurt.

He opened the first door.


	111. Chapter 110 Bring back the memories

_**Chapter 110**__** Bring back the memories **_

There was nothing there. It was completely empty and Peter frowned before he could walk out of the first room. It was some office or something, but there was only one desk and nothing more. He teleported through the door and continued his path through the corridor to the next door. It was office again, but this time, Peter saw some papers lying over the desk. He took them this time and watched them carefully. It was some kind of a contract between this Lab and the Company. Peter smiled ironically, seeing his mother signature by the end of the paper. He threw the documents onto the desk and walked out again.

This floor had meant only for the Lab's offices. Peter thought how many people worked here. Judging by the size of the building, there were a lot. His mother had the necessary amount of money for doing this. Sometimes Peter wondered was she got married only because of the money. Was there any love between his parents or that was a lie too.

He wanted to believe that at least that was true. He had seen them acting as a couple in love, but he still had a doubt. They were not as him and Claire. Of course, their relationship was anything but ordinary. However, Peter did not regret for it. He loved Claire and their daughter and had promised her to get back home quickly. He sighed and teleported on the floor above this one.

It was dark there too and there were nothing but small offices again. Peter sighed and checked them one after the other. Then he reached the end of the corridor and the last door of it. He opened it carefully and walked inside. Peter stopped in the middle of his way to the desk. It was his mother's office here. He could feel that. He did not need to see or touch anything to know that, although the family portrait could have seen from the door. It was in the middle of the desk and Peter went to there. He took it in his hands and smiled bitterly. It was picture of him and Nathan with Angela in the middle. She looked proud. Peter was not surprised that Arthur was missing.

Peter had seen only one Picture with them four. It was in his mother's office in the old Company, the one that had burn to the ground. Peter knew that Angela preferred to erase Arthur from her mind, but sometimes, he had caught her thinking about him. Maybe there was a love once, or maybe Peter wished that it were.

He shook his head and put the picture back on the desk. He sat on the chair and opened the first cupboard. There was nothing, which could help him. He cursed, searching for something, anything that could help him. There was nothing. His mother was clever enough to keep most of her stuff to the other place.

'We'll take care of it too.' Peter frowned and got off the chair. He left the room with one final look through his shoulder. The picture still stayed over the desk. Their family, as they were once. Peter smiled bitterly and left the room.

He teleported down, on the next floor and just then he realized that there were no guards until now. That was strange, because the building was big and needed more people for security as usual. Maybe Johnathan had taken care about them, but all of them? Peter shrugged and just then, he saw one big door by the end of the corridor. There were not any rooms around so he guessed that this was the Lab itself.

'Bingo!' He murmured and walked straight to there. The door had looked, but Peter smiled and just teleported inside. He looked around and frowned. It was the exact copy of the one in Pinehearst where he had fought with Mohinder and his brother afterwards. Yeah, Nathan had hit him hard then. That was the night he had injected himself with the Formula. Peter frowned and looked around again. It was dark, but he knew how to fix that problem. He pressed his palm to the electric switch and the room lightened.

'Very useful ability.' He murmured again, thinking for Micah. He had met the boy briefly in one of his trips as an agent. Micah was an agent too, but he worked in the other department. However, he was more than happy to see Peter then. He told him that he knew him from the Kirby Plaza. He told him that he is a hero for what he had done then, and his willing to sacrifice for the people of New York. Peter had frowned. His only memory then was Claire. Claire and her wet face, her trembling hand unable to shot him. Peter could feel her pain then. He could feel her internal struggle. However, she loved him too much for doing that.

Micah then had told him that he was the one, found Claire, and her location. He had asked for her and when Peter had told him that they were together Micah had smiled and told him that at least now, Claire was safe. That was their last meeting one year ago.

Peter shook his head and looked around the Lab. There were many shelves there with lots of fluids. He frowned. Maybe he just has to destroy them all. He stretched out his arm and pointed his hand to there. One bolt with electricity hit the top shelf and the phials broke into pieces. Peter repeated that action again and the second shelf was empty too.

'Hey Peter!' Peter turned around and saw Mohinder standing by the door. He frowned. 'No!' Mohinder rose up his hands and shook his head. 'Don't shoot me! I am not working here! I used to work her, but not anymore. I just thought that I could help you.'

'How did you get up here?' Peter frowned and focused over one of his abilities – the lie detector.

'I'm the one of Johnathan's team.' Mohinder answered and showed his black suit. 'I asked him to come and help you with this. I know well enough, what are you looking for and what you want to destroy.' Mohinder nodded and Peter stood still. Mohinder was not lying.

'You hit me the last time when we fought.' Peter tilted his head.

'You didn't have ability the last time when we fought.' Mohinder tilted his head too. 'I wasn't afraid of losing my life against you.'

'Peter!' Johnathan showed at the door and Peter looked at him. He saw him threw one look at Mohinder. 'Good, you let him talk at least.'

'He was close I should add.' Peter frowned. 'You should've told me.'

'I'm sorry.' Johnathan looked at his friend and then looked around the big room. 'Oh, WOW!'

'Yeah, I know.' Peter shook his hands and they glowed with blue flames. 'Let's finish this, because my Claire is waiting for me.'


	112. Chapter 111 The promise

_**Chapter 111**__** The promise **_

Mohinder had never thought that he would see Peter in action and using one of his many abilities. He was so precise in his actions and knew very well what he was doing. The phials and the barrels in the room had been destroying one by one and carefully. Peter knew how dangerous they would be for everyone. Therefore, he used the electric power when it had needed.

When there was nothing else left in the Lab, Peter nodded at Johnathan and used one last power – his talk to the machines. The sprinklers turned on and extinguished the small flames, coming from the barrels.

'I think we are ready to go.' Peter then nodded and all three of them left the room. Just as they were leaving the floor, big explosion shook the building and sent them all on the floor. Mohinder coughed from the smoke and turned around to see only Peter dragging to him. The fire quickly ran to them and Mohinder got off with the feeling that his left foot was burning from pain.

'Get out of here!' Peter screamed and Mohinder looked at him with surprise.

'What about you?' He screamed back.

'I have to find Johnathan!' Peter looked around and tried to see through the smoke and the fire. 'Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!'

'Peter!'

'Just go!' Peter screamed and Mohinder nodded, turning around, but then he heard his friend calling for him. 'Mohinder!' He stopped and turned around. He could not see his face, but he could hear his voice. 'Tell Claire that I love her!'

'Peter…'

'Go now!' Peter screamed and walked back into the fire.

'Damn it!' Mohinder cursed and few minutes later, he was out of the building. He looked up and saw the whole floor burning up. What had happened? What they got it wrong? He saw how careful Peter was with his job.

'Are you alright?' One of Johnathan's team asked him and Mohinder nodded without even looking at him. He gazed the burning floor with the thought that Peter was still there.

He saw Johnathan walked out of the building in the moment when another big explosion shook it and his friend fell on the ground. Mohinder rushed to help him, along with his team. Johnathan looked bad. His face had covered in blood and he looked around as if he was trying to find someone.

'Where is Peter?' He coughed, trying to breathe.

'I thought that he was with you.' Mohinder looked at him with confusion and one unpleasant feeling ran down on his spine.

'He dragged me out of the fire and told me to run. He said he would be here. Where is he?' Johnathan looked around again.

'He is still in there.' Mohinder whispered and looked to the building. The fire was everywhere and they could hear the sound of sirens. The firefighter's cars were coming closer.

'I have to go back!' Johnathan tried to free himself from the hands of his men. They supported him to stay still, but now they did not allow him to make even few steps.

'No!' Mohinder yelled too. 'Can't you see what it is in there? You can't survive less than a minute!'

'But…' Johnathan tried once again, but Mohinder nodded at the men, holding him and they pushed him into the waiting van.

'We have to go now!' He snapped and looked to the burning building for one last time. 'Damn it!' He cursed. 'Why did you do this Peter? Why?'

They drove off and left Mohinder right before Peter's building. He had to talk with Claire and that was one of these conversations, Mohinder preferred to ignore. However, Peter had asked him to send one message and Mohinder had to do it. He swallowed hard and knocked on the door of the apartment.

It opened almost immediately and he could see Claire's pale face. She looked scared to the bones. Mohinder cursed his luck once again and tried to face her, but suddenly avoided her eyes.

'I am sorry, Claire.' He said instead and he could not even recognize his voice.

'You're sorry?' Claire answered him huskily and took few steps back. Mohinder followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind. She placed hands on her chest and her eyes widened. 'You are sorry for what?'

'Peter…'

'NO!' He cried out in pain and her knees hit the floor. Mohinder tried to support her, but it was too late. Claire burst into tears and shook her head. 'This is not true! This cannot be true!'

'He told me to tell you that he loves you…' Mohinder tried again, but Claire simply refused to listen. She shook her head furiously.

'He can't be dead! He cannot die! Not like this! No! Not like this!'

'I'm sorry Claire, but he was into the burning building!' Mohinder helped her to get off and supported her to the couch. She could not stop crying and he remembered the last time when he had told Angela that her son is dead. She looked a lot better than Claire did now. Moreover, Angela was Peter's mother. She supposed to care about him. Claire looked devastated.

'What I'm going to do now?' She was crying and her eyes were wandering as if she was looking for him. 'What am I going to tell to my daughter? She will ask for him. She will ask for her daddy… Oh Nessa!' Her babblings were so heartbreaking that Mohinder felt the need to cry too. 'Come back!' Claire began swaying her body. 'Please come back. Please Peter, come back…' She babbled repeatedly and Mohinder scared for her mental health.

'Claire…' He tried to touch her.

'Get back!' She hissed and Mohinder withdrew his hand. Her eyes glowed against him. 'Don't touch me! Nobody could touch me but him!'

'Claire, you have to calm down and think about your daughter.' Mohinder tried to reach her, but without any result.

'Shut up!' Claire did not even look at him this time. 'He would be here. I have to wait for him. He would be here. He would.'

Mohinder had shocked from her behavior. He thought that Claire is stronger than this. He thought that she could handle everything, just because of her ability. However, she apparently was not that strong. Not when it came to Peter.

'Claire, you have to…' his word had interrupted from the thud sound.

'Peter!' Claire screamed and jumped off the couch. Mohinder followed her and he saw Peter, lying in the middle of his living room.

'That's impossible!' Mohinder looked shocked as Claire knelt down to her Peter.

'You come back!' He heard her words and saw how she placed his head on her lap. 'You come back!'

'I'm here.' Mohinder heard Peter's words and fell back on the couch. 'I told you I'll come back! I promised!' Peter coughed the last words, but Mohinder was sure that he was fine. When he looked back at the couple and saw them looking at each other, Mohinder was sure.

Peter was here, because of Claire. He loved her enough to be here and alive. He had survived, because of her.


	113. Chapter 112 After the storm

_**Chapter 112**__** After the storm**_

Peter recovered slowly from the explosion. Claire and Mohinder had helped him to the bedroom and now he was lying in his own bed. He was sleeping and she could not stop watching his beautiful face before her. Claire smiled and she covered his bare chest with the warm blanket. She bent down and took the pieces, left from his clothes and got off the bed. Mohinder was waiting for her in the living room. He waited for her to throw out the clothes and came back in.

'How is he?' Mohinder asked her and Claire sat down on the near armchair. She released one tired sigh.

'He needs only one good sleep and he'll be alright.' Her voice cracked and Mohinder was not surprised. Claire really loved Peter. He had stunned by her reaction when he had told her about Peter. 'How did that happened, Mohinder?' She asked him and crooked her face.

'I don't know.' Mohinder shrugged. 'Honestly, I don't know! Peter and Johnathan made sure that there will not be any unnecessary victims. They destroyed the poison and then turned on the sprinklers. In the middle of our way out something exploded behinds us. Johnathan was missing and Peter came back for him. He told me to tell you that he loves you and went for him. When Johnathan showed up few minutes later without Peter and there was another explosion, we thought that Peter is…' Mohinder stopped, seeing Claire's face. She was crying again. 'Calm down, Claire. Peter is here now, isn't he?'

'This was a trap.' She sobbed and brushed out her tears. 'It has to be! I mean, these two explosions… aren't an accident!'

'I agree.' Mohinder nodded. 'Besides, there were fewer guards there than it has to be.'

'Peter was the target?' Claire frowned.

'Peter and Johnathan I have to say. They are with the highest status in our organization.' Mohinder rubbed his chin. 'On the other hand, Angela wouldn't do that. I mean, she would do what it is necessary, but not when it comes to Peter. Noah… I doubt, because all decisions passes through Angela. Hm… besides, it is too obvious to be him.'

'Danko?' Claire whispered.

'It could be and it's possible. He still has man in the Company. I should say – followers.'

'And how did you know that?' Claire frowned with suspicion.

'I worked for these people before Claude could recruit me.' Mohinder clenched his jaw. 'He did it at the same time he recruit Peter. The only difference was that Peter did not know. Claude was afraid of his reaction and besides, Peter wasn't the same as before.'

'He was colder than before.' Claire nodded. Suddenly one thought crossed her mind and she snapped her head towards Mohinder. 'Wait! Did you just say that Johnathan was hurt?'

'Johnathan is fine.' Mohinder nodded. 'Peter saved him.'

'I have to call Laura!' Claire looked at the window and sighed. 'Oh damn! It's too early!'

Mohinder followed her look and saw the first rays of the sun, peered through the window. He felt suddenly tired and got off the couch. Claire got off too.

'I have to go now. I need some sleep. It's been tough night.'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded and opened the front door before him. 'Thank you for coming here, Mohinder.'

'Hope the next time we see each other won't be like this.' He tried to smile and walked out of the apartment.

Claire closed the door after him and went to see her daughter. It was too early for her to get up, but Claire wanted to see her. She sneaked quietly into Nessa's room and saw her daughter sleeping on her tummy. Her thumb was in her mouth and she had kicked her blanked on her feet. Claire smiled and covered her daughter with the blanket again. Nessa did not wake up and her mother left the room as quietly as she went in.

When she saw Peter sleeping in their bedroom, her smile faded again. Claire sat close to him and her hand rested on his bare chest. Peter did not wake up. His breathing was normal and steady. The wounds on his face had healed earlier and Claire had moist one towel to clean him up. Now Peter looked good and she could breathe easily.

Someone had tried to kill him again. This time Claire was sure that it was not his mother or her father. She knew who he was. It was Emil Danko. It was the same person, threatened Nessa's life and the same person Peter had sworn to kill. Claire would not stop him. She had to be on his side now and she was.

Claire lay close to Peter and snuggled in him. He felt her presence even in his sleep and he lay on his left side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Claire felt his hot breath in her hair and let the relief possessed her body. He was here and he was okay. That was something she had to be thankful for it.

When she woke up it was noon and she frowned, feeling his absence. She got off and put her robe on, getting out of the room. Claire found him playing with his daughter in her room. They were on the floor and he tickled Nessa. She laughed joyfully and reached her small hands towards him.

'Hey.' Claire joined them on the floor and Peter looked at her with smile. The change in him was obvious. He looked happy and relieved now. His daughter made him smile and laugh. Claire smiled too.

'Hey.' Peter leaned and kissed her soft lips. He still wore his pajama pants. His hair had disheveled and Claire fixed his bangs behind his ear. Peter smiled and looked back at Nessa. She was sitting before them and her big hazel eyes shone against her parents.

'You are feeling okay?' Claire asked him carefully.

'I'm perfect!' Peter nodded and Claire could see that he really was. 'I called Johnathan to make sure that he is alright. Then we ate some strawberry pap.'

'Stwaw-bew…' Nessa giggled.

'Yeah.' Peter laughed and looked back at Claire. 'The table is little messy though.'

'Don't worry.' Claire sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'I'll make some coffee.'

'Okay.' His arm wrapped her shoulders. Claire snuggled in him. 'After awhile?' he whispered in her hair.

'After awhile…' She whispered back, just enjoying at his hug.


	114. Chapter 113 Mistakes are in the past

_**Chapter 113**__** Mistakes are in the past **_

The explosion was in the news on the next day.

Peter and Claire spent it together and with their daughter. She just called Laura to inform her that Peter is alive and ask for Johnathan.

'Hey.' She heard the voice of her friend in the receiver. 'How are you? Johnathan told me about Peter?'

'Peter is alright.' Claire smiled and looked at the floor of the living room. Peter was playing with Nessa. 'He came back little after Mohinder told me the news.'

'So he is alive!' Laura sounded happy. 'Wait a minute!' she said and Claire heard her talking to Johnathan. 'Peter is alive, honey.' Johnathan said something, but Claire could not hear it. Then she heard Laura's voice again. 'Johnathan is happy too.'

'How is he?' Claire asked, still looking how Peter was playing with his daughter.

'He is working, so I guess he is fine.' Laura murmured, but then burst into laugh. 'Stop tickling me!' She shouted to Johnathan. 'I am sorry, Claire.'

'It's okay. I'm glad that you both are okay.' She smiled, happy for her friend. 'See ya!'

'Bye.' Laura answered happily and hung up the phone. Claire went and sat on the couch, looking at Peter and their daughter. It looked like they were having a good time together. Claire smiled once again and switched on the plasma TV. The news made her blood ran cold.

'…_last night. Our anonymous source says that the explosion is not an accident. This building is property of the Petrelli family. Who was the target is still unknown. In other news…' _

Claire switched of the TV and looked at Peter. He had frowned.

'It's not my mother, I can tell that for sure. She will not risk any publicity with this. She knows that I don't want that either.' Peter murmured and looked up at Claire. 'We knew that I was the target.'

'And we knew who did it, Peter.' Claire frowned too. 'Mohinder told me that Danko had an access to this building and he had supporters among the agents there.'

'I know that.' Peter nodded. 'But this doesn't fit on his profile. Why he'd want to kill me in that way and not face to face?'

'Because he knew that he can't kill you.' Claire shrugged.

'He knew how to kill you.' Peter rubbed his chin and tilted his head. 'He knew my ability; therefore he knows how to kill me too.'

'But you survived the previous time.' Claire looked at him with confusion. 'You had bullet in your head, but you survived!'

'They pulled it out in time.' Peter spoke quietly. He looked down at his daughter. She was sitting before him and was playing with her fluffy dog. His eyes softened, but Claire saw the sadness in them. 'I was lucky.'

'What are you thinking?' Claire got off the couch and went to him. She knelt behind him and placed hands on his shoulders. 'Why are you so sad all of a sudden?'

'I'm not sad, just… I don't know.' Peter shrugged. 'I thought that I was close this time.'

'You were close, but you are here now.' Claire placed her chin on her hand and looked at his eyes. 'You don't need to be sad. You have to be happy about it.'

'I cannot be happy, Claire.' Peter leaned his forehead on hers and sighed, closing his eyes. 'I can't be happy when everything is like this.'

'Like what, Peter?'

'Danko is running free and…' Peter swallowed hard and Claire understood that he was fighting with his feelings. 'I can't kill the man responsible for my brother's death, because he is my brother now! This is all so screwed up!'

'Hey!' Claire released her hand and touched his face. 'You have us – Nessa and me. You'll always have us, no matter what and you know that we love you.'

'I know.' Peter tried to smile. 'I finally found you! You don't know how long I was looking for you, Claire!'

'Oh, Peter…' Claire wrapped arms around him and sank into his hug. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder. Her hand buried in his hair. 'I missed you so much! I almost ruined my life, thinking that I won't see you anymore.'

'I know.' His hug tightened, but Claire did not complain. 'I know, Claire.'

'I wish you had found me earlier.' Claire sobbed and Peter pulled her back to look at her eyes.

'But now we have this little miracle.' Peter nodded at Nessa, who was watching her parents with interest. Claire was sitting in Peter's lap now and she smiled softly.

'Yeah.' Claire reached out and touched Nessa's face. The little girl giggled. 'She is our little miracle. I hope for more someday.'

'You want more?' Peter looked at her and wiped the tears out of her face. 'Tell me how much. I want to be prepared.'

'I don't know.' Claire shrugged and looked at him playfully. 'I have only one brother and we are not that close.' She did not mention Monty and Simon Petrelli. They had met only few times and Claire had not felt them as a family.

'So you want big family?' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Hm…What about your career as a hospice nurse?'

'I'll think about it later.' Claire shrugged.

'I just want you to be happy, Claire.' Peter kissed her soft lips. 'Just tell me what can I do to make you feel happy?'

'I want you here, beside me.' Claire looked at him. 'I want our family and that would make me feel happy.'

'You want so little?' Peter bit his lower lip. 'I could give you a lot more. You know that, right? Just name it!'

'I told you - I want you and Nessa. That's all I want!'

'When I finish with this case, I'm going to take some vacation.' Peter smiled and this time his smile reached to his eyes. 'Then we could work for another baby if you want to.'

'Really?' Claire smiled seductively. 'I thought that we're already working.'

'Stop look at me like that!' Peter hissed. 'Nessa is here.'

'I'll put her to sleep!' Claire got off his lap and took Nessa in her arms.

'Make it quick!' He growled and she giggled in response.


	115. Chapter 114 Pride and love

_**Chapter 114 Pride and love**_

Peter teleported into his mother office and looked around. It was dark and everybody was at home already. If Johnathan knew that he was on this mission on his own, he would get mad. However, his friend was not ready for missions yet. He was recovering from the explosion and only Peter could do that job now.

'Isn't it late for you to be here?' His mother's voice made him frown, but he was not surprised. She was sitting on her chair in the dark room. When she spoke, Peter tilted his head and switched on the electricity, using his telekinetic power.

'You know that I am friend with the night, mother.' He hissed and looked at her. Angela wore her usual gray office suit.

'I know that you could be friend with the day either, Peter.' She answered with lower voice.

'Touché!' Peter clucked with his tongue.

'Now what are you doing here?' Angela asked and looked up at her son. Peter looked at her back and his face crooked.

'What do you think, mother?' He answered cockily. 'We could talk whole night if you want to.'

'I was waiting for this.' She smiled and Peter got confused for one moment.

'Waiting for what exactly?'

'I was waiting for you to regain your full power.' She got off the chair and stood before her desk. 'I wanted to see you like this – strong and confident in your abilities.'

'I was like this before mother!' Peter frowned.

'No!' Angela shook her head. 'You weren't. You were just one angry man, wanting revenge.'

'Huh?'

'Your heart was missing, Peter.' Angela looked straight at his eyes. 'I hate to say this, but I think that Claire brought it back.'

'What are you talking about?' Now he was angry.

'I could be proud of you now.' Angela lowered her voice and Peter thought that she would cry if she did not have such a control over her emotions.

'Careful, mother.' He frowned once again. 'I might believe you.'

'I really am, Peter.' Angela nodded and Peter felt strange. It was, as if she had finally seen him as the son she had always wanted him to be. 'I'm really proud of you!'

'You don't know what you are talking about!' He hissed, but Angela shook her head.

'You are wrong. I know.' She said with smile. 'I thought I was never going to see you like this! I thought that my dream would never come true.'

'I am your enemy.'

'You are my son and if you don't realized that yet, I'm your mother and I don't want to see you hurt!' Her face faded and she looked at him strangely. 'We may work at two different companies, but we want the same.'

'I doubt it!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'We want the best for this people.'

'I want the best for our people and I want them to have a life as normal as they could.' Peter clenched his fists. 'You hunt them and track them as animals.'

'Control is not always a bad thing.' She made short pause. 'Look what they've done to you?'

'What they did to me?' Peter increased his voice. 'What Claude did to me? He saved me and helped me with Claire!'

'Yeah, he practically shoved her in your bed!' Angela murmured, but Peter heard her.

'He didn't know what it was going to happen! He only knew that I was looking for her and I am going to protect her from anything and from anyone!' He snarled.

'You are right I guess.' Angela shrugged. 'I'm still trying to understand your relationship with her. It is so unnatural and…'

'You are living in one house with the murder of my brother. Who is the sickest person now?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'You know that I'm telling you the truth, right mother?'

'He is your brother, Peter!' Angela hissed. 'You did this! You made him believe this!'

'You asked me, damn it!' He snarled again and his face crooked ugly. 'You asked that from me and I thought I owe you, because you said that Claire and I are not related!'

'And you did it only for this?' Angela crossed arms before her chest. 'Only because you wanted to thank me? You weren't even sure that I'm going to do it!'

'I was!' Peter snapped. 'You had to do it, because our kissing pictures were out in the public. You wouldn't risk with scandal.'

'I thought that you're never going to do that!' Angela frowned. 'You did you kiss her in that party? Why did you do that Peter?'

'Ah!' He smiled, but that smile only made his eyes glowed dangerously. 'I shocked you, right?'

'You are my son, of course you shocked me!'

'No, I shocked you, because I wasn't your puppy anymore.' Peter's smile faded. 'You couldn't control me and that put you in absolutely new position.'

'I can't fear from you!' Angela lifted her chin up and Peter tilted his head.

'Really? You can't?'

'You thought you know me, but I know you too!'

'Don't be so sure!' Peter furrowed his forehead. 'I'm still going to destroy that Company and the plans you have!'

'You can destroy us, but I have better offer for you.' Angela smiled.

'You have a better offer for me?' Peter chuckled. 'You can't offer me anything better than see this destroyed!'

'I can tell you everything about Danko!' Angela said suddenly.

'You are going to betray him?' Peter was not surprised. 'This is your game, right? Always with the winning team.'

'Think about it.' Angela said seriously and saw his nod.

'I will, but I don't think that we could have a deal. I have to go now.' He tilted his head. 'I came here only to inform you that I'm alright, mother.'

'You didn't know that I was going to be here!' She looked surprised.

'I was.' He smiled and teleported back into his home. He walked into the bedroom and saw Claire still sleeping on the big bed. Peter smiled and this time his smile reached to his eyes.

He took off his clothes and slipped back close to her. Claire shifted and opened her eyes just for one moment.

'Where have you been?'

Peter smiled and wrapped arms around her. She snuggled in him and her face touched his bare chest.

'Here.' He whispered, feeling her in his arms. 'I was here.'

His mother was right in one thing. Claire was his heart and after he had found her, Peter was whole again. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, holding her in his arms.


	116. Chapter 115 One little miracle

_**Chapter 115 One little miracle **_

Peter walked into the bedroom and saw Claire still sleeping on the big bed. Peter smiled and this time his smile reached to his eyes. He took off his clothes and slipped close to her. Claire shifted and opened her eyes just for one moment.

'Where have you been?' she whispered with thick voice.

Peter smiled and wrapped arms around her. She snuggled in him and her face touched his bare chest.

'Here.' He whispered, feeling her in his arms. 'I was here.'

His mother was right in one thing. Claire was his heart and after he had found her, Peter was whole again. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, holding her in his arms.

He woke up in the middle of the night, hearing his daughter's cry. Peter left Claire to sleep and went to see his daughter. Nessa was awake and shifted in her bed. Peter smiled and walked to her.

'Dada!' She sobbed and reached out her tiny hands to touch him and Peter took her in his arms. She hid her head at the crook of his neck and wrapped small hands around his neck.

'Oh, what's wrong, honey?' He never thought that he would talk with such soft voice. 'Why are you so scared, huh? Why are you awake?'

'Scawed.' Nessa sobbed and Peter sad on her bed, holding her in his arms.

'It's okay honey. It is okay. Daddy is here.' Peter placed her on his lap and she grabbed his hand. 'Do you want to play? Huh?' He reached out and took her favorite fluffy bear. 'Do you want to play with Floppy?'

'Floppy!' Her eyes shined and she grabbed her favorite toy. 'Nessa hug Floppy!' She squeezed it tightly and Peter laughed, seeing the smile on her face.

'What a fluffy bear can do.' He stroked Nessa's hair and she looked up at him with smile. His heart ached.

When Claire was pregnant with their baby, she thought about that all the time. Peter had read her thoughts. She wanted the child to look like him so he could be sure that he was the father. Now, looking at Nessa's face, Peter was more than sure. He would kill anybody, trying to tell him the opposite. He was sure even before Nessa was born. There was something, which tied him up with her. He was sure that Claire would never betray him. She loved him with her full heart and Peter had realized that he had to trust her. That was the moment when he had accepted the baby as his.

'You are our miracle, you know that?' Peter smiled at his daughter and touched her face. 'Your mommy and I are so happy to have you here. You changed our life for good.' Nessa yawned and Peter placed her back in her bed. She still hugged Floppy. 'You want to sleep now?'

'Dada… stay…' She crooked her lower lip and Peter laughed, sitting on the floor, close to her bed.

'You are such a manipulator, you know that?'

Nessa laughed joyfully as if she had understood his words. She yawned again and closed her eyes. Peter looked at her with smile. She was his treasure. She was the other part of his heart, next to Claire. Nobody could replace them from there. Peter was sure. He sighed and leaned his head on Nessa's bed, suddenly felt tired. His eyes went heavy and he fell asleep.

Claire woke up early in the next morning. She looked around and noticed that Peter was not in the room. She frowned and put on her blue robe, walking out of the room. He had not told her that he had some job that day. He had not told her anything last night. However, she had noticed his absents and his arrival after that.

She sighed and went into her daughter's room. Nessa was usually awake at this time of the day. When Claire pushed the door and peered into the room, one soft smile appeared on her lips.

She sneaked inside of her daughter's room and saw Peter sitting on the ground and sleeping with head on Nessa's bed. His one hand had covered her tiny one.

Nessa was sleeping, hugging her fluffy bear with her free hand. Her black curls had spread over her pillow. She was so cute that sometimes Claire could not believe on her luck to have her in her life. She sat down, close to Peter and placed hand on his shoulder. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, looked around with confusion.

'Hey.' She touched his face and he finally stopped his eyes on her. 'Good morning.' Claire whispered, careful not to wake up her daughter.

'Morning.' Peter stretched out his back and frowned. Thanks to Claire's ability, he felt good almost immediately.

'What are you doing here?' Claire asked him and looked at their daughter.

'Nessa had a nightmare.' Peter smiled sleepily. 'She wanted me to stay here with her.'

'She is one little manipulator.' Claire crawled closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Peter wrapped arms around her and she smiled, feeling his warmth.

'Where have you been last night?'

'I went to see my mother.' He did not even try to lie to her. There was not any point of that. Besides, he did not want to lie to her either. 'I had to see her.'

'Where? In the Mansion?' He could not see her face, but he was sure that she had frowned.

'No. She was in her office.' Peter spoke quietly. Claire pulled back slightly and he was sure that she would increase her voice if it were not for Nessa.

'Are you crazy? What if something had happened to you?' She hissed, but he just smiled, touching her hair.

'She said that she is proud of me.' Peter whispered and Claire's face suddenly changed.

'What?'

'My mother said that she is proud of me.' Peter repeated, but this time he tilted his head. 'Can you imagine?'

'Peter…' Claire murmured and leaned back on his chest.

'I know.' He kissed the top of her head. 'I felt numb when she said that.'

'Maybe she really is?'

'Or maybe she's trying to manipulate me again.' Peter murmured and Claire kept silence this time.


	117. Chapter 116 Feeling good

_**Chapter 116 Feeling good**_

Nessa was still sleeping when they walked out of her room.

'I am going to make some coffee.' Claire pecked his lips, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Peter deepened the kiss and she pulled back, breathing heavily.

'I think you need shower.' He stared at her lips and Claire just nodded. 'And…' Peter took off her robe and nightgown. 'I think I might join you.'

'Are you sure?' She bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and took her in his arms. His mouth covered hers as an answer and she felt him lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He pushed the door of the bathroom with his back and his mouth never left hers. When Claire pulled back to take some air, he lowered his head on her neck and his tongue attacked her pulse point. Claire arched her back and felt the cold tiles behind her. Peter reached out and let the water flow over them. It was cool, but that only increased her senses. He released her only to take off his pants and boxers and released her from her panties.

'Peter…' She moaned when his mouth covered one of her nipples and teased her to the point that she wanted to scream. His hands slid down on her body and stopped right over her bottom. She felt his mouth tracing butterfly kisses down to her belly and she slipped hands over the wet tiles, searching for support.

'You like that, do you?' He smiled and he reached her mound. Claire bit her lip not to scream when his tongue finally found her. She squirmed in his hands, but peter held her tightly. His mouth covered her clit and sucked it harder.

'Oh, fuck!' She screamed when she felt his fingers thrusting into her wet core. 'Peter, please…' He did not answer and just increased the rhythm. His tongue played with her sensitive spot there and soon she felt on the verge of her release. This time, he did not let her. Just when her hands fell on his shoulders and her breath hitched, Peter got off and covered her mouth with his, making her taste herself on his lips. She moaned and he grabbed her thighs, spreading them enough to thrust into her. She screamed even louder and wrapped legs around his waist again.

'Good?' He murmured close to her lips and his hips did not stop moving.

'Great!' She hissed, digging her nails into his wet skin. 'More…'

'Sure.' He smiled and rammed into her.

'Oh… yes! Right… right… there…' She babbled and he increased his rhythm to the point where he could not control himself anymore. His moves jerked and he groaned when he felt her tightened onto him.

'Claire!'

'Pe-…' His mouth crashed over hers when he slammed in her with one final move. Claire squeezed him tightly and did not let him move.

They both breathed heavily and the water flow over them. Peter smiled and finally released her from his grip.

'I like this shower.' He mumbled and looked at her.

'I like it too… with you here.' She kissed him softly this time.

When they get out of the bathroom, they heard Nessa's cry from her room and Claire sighed.

'I think we scared her.'

'We scared her?' Peter crooked his face. 'You were the one that screamed!'

'You make me!' Claire pouted playfully, but then laughed. 'And I enjoyed in every bit of it!'

'I bet you did.' He rolled his eyes and slapped her bottom. 'Go make some coffee and I will see why she is crying that much.'

'Tyrant!' She shouted after him, but heard his laugh. Claire shook her head with a smile and walked into the kitchen. She switched on the coffee machine and prepared Nessa's breakfast just in time. Peter walked into the kitchen with his daughter in his arms. She noticed that he had put on his pants. His hair was still wet.

'Pap!' Nessa squealed and he laughed again.

'I think I know what she wants now.'

'I think I know too.' Claire laughed too and watched him as he put his daughter in her seat.

'Here you go.' He talked to her and Claire observed his behavior around Nessa. Peter was different with her. He looked just like the man she had fell in love. He was soft and carrying. He smiled every time his daughter tried to take the spoon from his hand. 'Hey!' He called her and she looked at him with love.

'What?' Claire tilted her head and her wet curls fell over her shoulders and wetted the white towel. She had not have time to dress up, so now she was only in her white towel.

'I really need my coffee.' He laughed and Claire blushed under his look.

'Sorry.' She mumbled and poured him some coffee. 'Do you want something for breakfast?'

'Just some fruit.' He looked at her while she was placing the cup before him. 'I think that towel suits you.'

'Oh really?' She leaned over the table and kissed him.

'I think you are lucky that our daughter is here or we could be over that table now.' Peter mumbled over her lips and bit her lower lip before she could pull back. Claire laughed throatily.

'You are such a dog!' She teased him, but his look made her wet again.

'And you are my partner!'

'Poor me.' Claire sighed, but one smile appeared on her lips.

'Oh yeah.' Peter laughed too.

They called him later that day. Peter frowned when he hung up the phone. He looked at Claire, playing on the ground with their daughter. She caught his look and her face faded too.

'What now?' She asked carefully.

'They called Johnathan.' Peter made short pause. 'They think that they found Danko's location.'


	118. Ch 117 The girl with sad little smile

_**Chapter 117 The girl with sad little smile**_

Claire's face faded. She knew that Peter had to go, but somehow that did not like her. Nessa shifted in her lap and Claire looked down at her, finding an excuse to hide her face from him. It was pointless of course. He could read her mind. Claire felt him walk to her. She ruffled Nessa's hair, trying to suppress her emotions.

Peter sat behind her and placed hands on her shoulders. Claire swallowed hard and watched how Nessa was playing with her fluffy bear. She made cute noises and looked up at her mother repeatedly. Claire smiled at her every time she was doing this.

'You know that I have to do it.' Peter whispered close to her ear and she nodded. Claire was afraid that she would burst into tears otherwise. She was not even sure why she was so emotional this time. 'Claire, what's wrong?' he had sensed her fear and she was not even surprised. Peter felt every change in her mood.

'Um, nothing.' She tried to smile, but it was useless. He knew that she was sad.

'What's wrong?' Peter sat close to her, so he could look at her face. 'Claire?' Peter took her chin and looked at her. 'Why you're so worry about?'

'I don't know.' Claire shrugged. 'I just…'

'You want mew to stay here with you?'

'I don't want to feel like this, but I just can't control it.' She bit her lower lip.

'Momma.' Nessa squealed and Claire looked down at her. 'Good?' She was squishing her fluffy bear and laughing joyfully.

'It's good honey.' Claire tried to smile and Nessa looked back at her toy.

'Why are you so worried this time?' Peter did not give up. 'Tell me.'

'I don't know!' Claire looked back at Nessa. She was yawning and snuggling at her mother. Claire took her in her arms and got off the ground. Peter followed her and they went in Nessa's room. Claire placed her daughter in her bed and Peter pulled the blanked over her small childish body. Nessa yawned again and squeezed her bear.

'She is so cute.' Peter placed his hands on Claire's waist and she leaned back on him.

'Yeah.' Claire looked at her daughter. Nessa was falling asleep. 'She is cute and she is so little…'

'What are you talking about?' Peter whispered.

'I don't want to be here alone with her.' Claire tilted her head.

'I'm here.'

'You are not here always and these missions?' Claire shrugged and turned around to look at him. Peter frowned. She looked sad. 'Every time when Johnathan calls you, my heart aches until the moment you come back home.'

'I just told you that this is the final one, Claire.' Peter frowned. 'I told you that I have to do this!'

'I know you have to do this and I'm trying really hard to support you in this, but…' She shook her head. 'You know what? Just go, okay? I'll be fine!' She sighed and pulled out from his hug. Peter watched her walking out of the room and followed her.

'Claire!' Peter called her and she stopped. 'Claire, look at me!'

'No!' Her voice cracked. 'Just go, okay? I told you that you can go!'

'I won't until you are like this!' Peter walked to her. 'What happened with you?'

'I'm scared okay?' She yelled and turned around to face him. 'Are you happy now?'

'But…' He looked at her with confusion.

'I'm trying to be brave because of you!' She pushed his chest, but Peter did not stop her. 'Do you hear me? I am trying, because of you! I do not want you to change, because of me! You're going to hate me after that!' Her small fists bumped over his chest in almost every word.

'Claire!' Peter hissed and grabbed her wrists.

'I can't take it anymore! I cannot do that!' she cried and her tears rolled over her face. 'You have to do this and I know that you have to, but I can't stop my fear about you!'

'I don't want you to be scared!' Peter looked at her with confusion. He was angry with himself. How he had not noticed that?

'But I am!' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'Every freaking time! I thought that I'd be cool with that! You told me that you cannot change, but I thought that maybe after Nessa's born you'll reconsider this.'

'I am!' Peter grasped her wrists. 'Damn it Claire! I told you that, I would not go on missions anymore! I have to kill Danko and it's over!'

'Fine then!' Claire hissed, could not stop her tears. 'Go kill him!'

'Claire, I thought that you understand me.' Peter frowned.

'Oh, I do!' She narrowed her eyes. 'I do understand your thirst to kill that man, but I don't understand your need to do that!'

'What?' Peter looked at her with confusion.

'This is your job, right?'

'What are you talking about? You know that I'm different…'

'You are different when you are here, Peter!' Claire stopped fighting with him. 'You are different when you are here with me and our daughter. But I could feel your coldness in the moment when we step out of this door.'

'I have to do that!' Peter hissed. 'Don't you get it?'

'No! I don't!' Claire sighed tiredly. 'Why are you still here? Go now! Johnathan is waiting for you.'

'What about you?' Peter narrowed his eyes. He could feel that she was not good. She was still upset, because of him.

'What about me?' Claire swallowed hard and one sad little smile appeared on her lips. 'I'll be fine as always.'

'What are you doing this to me, Claire?' Peter released her wrists and his hands buried into her hair. 'How can you do this to me?'

'What, Peter?' She tilted her head and the sad smile was still there. She was ready to accept his choice, despite her feelings. That touched him deeply.

'That smile.' Peter skimmed his thumb over her lips. 'You're giving me that smile and I'm lost every time!'

'You are lost?'

'I fell in love with that smile?' Peter leaned and kissed her soft lips. 'I fell in love in that shy cheerleader with that sad little smile and I was lost! I hated myself of doing this, but I couldn't help it.'

'I know that you love me and I know that you always loved me, Peter.' Claire closed her eyes when he wiped out her tears. 'But try to understand me too.' She opened her eyes and looked at him. 'I love you too much not to worry.'

'I promised Claire.' Peter wrapped arms around her and she sank into his hug. 'I'm going to finish with Danko and then I'm going to do only paper work.'

'Are you sure you want this?' She mumbled, but he heard her.

'I'm sure that I want you and our daughter.' He whispered and kissed her temple. 'I'm sure!'


	119. Chapter 118 Life with you

**_Chapter 118 Life with you_**

She understood him. She understood him completely and even smiled when he teleported away before her eyes. Claire knew that he had to do this, but that it did not make it easier for her. However, she smiled and kissed him for goodbye. Her heart ached again and she was not sure if he had noticed this. Even if he was, he went away.

Claire sighed and went to the window. The sight was beautiful. Why should not be, since they lived in the best part of the city? She knew that Peter had enough money to live whenever he wanted. However, Claire did not care about this. She did not care about the money or the expensive things she could buy now. No money in this world was enough, if Peter was not beside her.

Even when she was a hooker, she was not doing it for the money. Yeah, she needed some for her education, but that was it. She had earned enough for her study, just in the first few months. Claire knew that she could stop after that. She knew that she ruined her life little by little, but she continued doing this. The reason was simple – she did not have anyone. She did not have a reason to live her life. She knew that she could not commit suicide, so she had chosen this.

Claire closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window. Peter was the same. He had chosen life that could destroy him. It almost did. He had almost lost his soul. When she had met him again, he was so cold that she could not recognize him. Peter was not as open as before. He was not as honest as before and most of all he was not as empathic as he was before. He had told her that he could not say that he love her, because he had lost his heart. The sad part was that Claire knew that it was true. She had looked in his eyes and had seen a giant emptiness. He was so alone and so distant from the others.

They both had ruined their lives and let others to deal with them. They both were puppets in the hands of the others. Not now. Claire sighed and opened her eyes, looking outside, but without seeing anything. Peter had told her that she had cured him and she could not believe that until the moment she had seen him looked at his newborn daughter. She could see the shadows of the old Peter rose up again. She could see that he was there all the time, but he was scared to come out. They had lied to him so many times and Claire could not blame him. However, she had heard him saying these three words to her. She had seen him feel again. She had seen him changed before her eyes when he held his daughter.

'It's been a long path.' She murmured and leaned her palms on the window. It was raining and the time was in synchrony with her mood. She traced few drops with her fingers and felt her tears built up again. 'I'm so stupid!' She murmured and brushed them with the back of her sleeves.

She was too emotional today and if she had to be honest, this was not for the first time. Claire hated Peter's so-called, job. She hated to feel unsure about his safety. Yeah, she knew that he was not easy for killing. However, she had seen him on a verge too many times already. Her heart ached every time when she had to pretend that she was not scared. It was not easy to hide that from him. Claire knew how sensitive he was towards her. If she were selfish person, Claire would stop him and made him choose between her and his profession. The thing was that he had taught her the opposite. Peter was not an egoist. He had always thought about the others. When he had locked his heart, his life had turned into completely new direction. It almost ruined him. Therefore, Claire had learned that lesson too. She could not pretend to someone she was not. She loved him too much for stopping him to be himself. Moreover, Peter had promised her to stop and Claire was sure that he had done it by his own choice. She could not accept the opposite.

The ringing on the phone pulled her out of her thoughts. She sighed and picked it up.

'Hello?' She sounded tired.

'_Claire_?' The voice at the other side of the line sounded concerned. '_Is that you?'_

'Mom?' Claire clenched the receiver and sat down on the couch.

'_Yes_.' Sandra Bennet hesitated. _'If this is not the right moment…'_

'No, no.' Claire closed her eyes and swallowed hard. 'I missed you mom.'

_'I'm here honey. I'm in New York and I was wonder if you want to see me._' Sandra surprised her.

'Do you know where I live?' Claire asked her.

_'I have the address.'_ Sandra confirmed.

'Good.' Claire made short pause. 'I'm waiting for you.'

'_Sure, honey_.' Sandra hung up the phone and Claire did the same. She got off the couch and went to see Nessa. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully. Claire could not help, but smile. Nessa was sleeping in the same way Peter did – on her stomach. He loved to sleep in that posture, except when he was not hugging her. Claire sighed and closed the door carefully.

Her mother was there just ten minutes later. Claire hugged her in the moment she opened the door. Sandra hugged her daughter back and they both stood there for some time. It was strange, because they had not seen each other a long time. However, the awkward moment passed quickly and Claire pulled back, inviting her mother in her home.

'It's been awhile.' Sandra smiled nervously.

'Yeah, I know.' Claire shrugged. 'I wasn't sure if you want to see me again.'

'You are my daughter!' Sandra looked surprised. 'Why would you think like that?'

'Well, I'm married to Peter and we have a daughter.' Claire explained the obvious.

'Claire, honey, I know how much you love him.' Sandra looked at her daughter carefully. 'I think we talked about this before.'

'I know, but I want you to know that I'm not sorry for this!' Claire looked confident in her words.

'I know.' Sandra released one shy smile. 'I could blame you and tell you how wrong this is. I could tell you that I cannot accept that… but I will not. Is there any point of doing this?'

'No!' Claire shook her head,

'Okay then.' Sandra smiled widely. 'I want to see my granddaughter now.'

'Sure.' Claire smiled proudly and leaded her mother to Nessa's room.

'Ah, she is so cute!' Sandra whispered, watching the little girl.

'She took that from Peter.' Claire whispered back and Sandra threw her one brief look.

'Yeah, she really looks like him.'

'Is that a compliment?' Peter's voice surprised them and Claire saw him standing by the door of his daughter's room. She smiled and felt the well-known relief. He was at home and he was safe. 'I was hurry.' He smiled and opened his arms for her.

'I can tell.' Claire smiled and sank into his embrace.


	120. Chapter 119 Keep your word

**_Chapter 119 Keep your word _**

Peter teleported away with the clear mind that Claire was sad when he did that. He could see through her smile and knew that she was fighting with herself just to smile at him. However, that was Claire. She was always on his side even when her heart ached. Peter sighed with frustration and looked around his office. It was empty and he frowned. Johnathan had told him that he was going to wait for him here. Just as he was about to call him, Johnathan opened the door.

'Sorry.' He apologized and walked into the room.

'Make it quick.' Peter snapped and took his seat.

'I don't think that I can be that quick!' Johnathan frowned and sat opposite Peter.

'Well, make it happen, because Claire is waiting for me' Peter frowned too.

'I think that you have to see what I found.' Johnathan passed him the flash drive and leaned back on his chair. 'I think we almost found Danko.'

'Almost?' Peter snapped his head from the screen. 'I thought that you told me that you found him! It was sure!'

'We found his previous place and you could see him here.' Johnathan nodded at Peter's screen. 'This is the building when we saw him one week ago.'

'One week?' Peter stared at the screen and watched as his rival took a cab and disappeared.

'Yeah.' Johnathan nodded. 'That was his last location.'

'But he didn't come back here?'

'Nope.' Johnathan shook his head. 'He is gone since one week. We watch the place though.'

'Then we have nothing!' Peter hissed with frustration. 'I almost wish he has ability! I could find him in that way!'

'You have to have patience Peter!' Johnathan asked him and Peter shot him one look.

'I'm not like you my friend! My patience is a temporary thing!' He snapped and got off his chair. 'I am sick and tired of all this! I thought that we could find that son of a bitch and end this quickly!'

'Danko is a professional Peter.'

'What am I?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'A puppy?'

'Don't get angry now!' Johnathan got off his chair too. 'We're going to catch him! Sooner or later. You know that.'

'That man tried to kill me twice! He kidnapped my daughter…'

'Almost killed Claire…' Johnathan murmured.

'What?' Peter yelled.

'I thought you knew about that.' Johnathan looked at him with surprise in his eyes. 'It was not that long ago. If your brother wasn't there, Claire wouldn't be alive now.'

'When?' Peter clenched his fist.

'Right after the plane crush. ' Johnathan felt sorry for even mention it.

'He is so dead!' Peter growled.

'I'm sorry. I thought you knew about this.' Johnathan looked at him carefully.

'No. I didn't know.' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Claire didn't tell me.'

'It was long ago.'

'And how would you know?' Peter looked at his friend. 'What are you not telling me?'

'I was there.' Johnathan lowered his voice.

'You were there?' Peter frowned.

'Yeah.' Johnathan nodded. 'I was in the plane, but I couldn't remember the crash.'

'I was there too.' Peter tilted his head. 'I can't remember seeing you.'

'I don't know what happened.' Johnathan shrugged. 'I remember getting in the plane, but after that is little blur.'

'Claire and I tried to save the people in that plane. Well, technically, Claire tried to save them. I was one of the victims there. She helped me and then… everything got wrong and the plane crashed.'

'I saw Claire.' Johnathan nodded. 'I saw her on the next day. She was arguing with Danko and he put the gun at the nape of her neck.'

'He what?' Peter yelled and Johnathan stirred.

'Your brother saved her.' He nodded. 'He told Danko something and then I saw Claire got in one car and drove away.'

'So Nathan saved her? Huh?' Peter shook his head and smiled bitterly.

'Noah Bennet was there also. They talked something before she could get into that car. It looked like they had little arguing, but she drove off after all.'

'Claire saved me from Noah that night.' Peter murmured. 'We were on the run and he found us. He wanted to shoot me, but Claire grabbed his hand and scream at me to run. I ran.' Peter frowned. 'That was a mistake. I should've stayed there with her!'

'Why? You just said that she saved you.'

'I was so powerless then!' Peter murmured. 'I don't want to remember even!'

'Well, you are strong now Peter.' Johnathan patted his shoulder. 'You can beat that guy now.'

'Yeah.' Peter crooked his face. 'Call me if you have any news okay?'

'Okay.' Johnathan nodded and Peter teleported away.

He appeared in the middle of his living room. He heard some voices, coming from Nessa's room and went there. One smile appeared on his face. Claire and her mother watched Nessa's sleep.

'Ah, she is so cute!' Sandra whispered, watching the little girl.

'She took that from Peter.' Claire whispered back and Sandra threw her one brief look.

'Yeah, she really looks like him.'

'Is that a compliment?' Peter's voice surprised them and Claire saw him standing by the door of his daughter's room. She smiled and felt the well-known relief. He was at home and he was safe. 'I was hurry.' He smiled and opened his arms for her.

'I can tell.' Claire smiled and sank into his embrace.

'Hi, Peter.' Sandra greeted him.

'Hi.' Peter nodded, still holding Claire in his arms. 'Nice to see you here.'

'Any news?' Claire murmured on his chest and Peter back.

'We'll have it soon.' He frowned. 'I'll find him, I swear!'

'Just be careful, okay?' Claire pulled back slightly and looked at him.

'I will.' He touched her lips. 'I will, for you.'

'Okay.' Claire smiled and Peter knew that it was real smile this time.


	121. Chapter 120 Peter and Claire Petrelli

_**Chapter 120**__** Peter and Claire Petrelli **_

Sandra watched their behavior around each other. There was not anything too cheesy or mawkish. Peter and Claire were just two people deeply in love with each other. There was not any other way to describe their relationship. She thought that she would feel awkward because even in love, they had related. Sandra was a normal person and as every normal person, she had doubt about such kind of relationship. She thought that it was sick and unnatural. She thought that her daughter deserved better than this. Claire deserved better than Peter. However, the time had taught her that Claire did not need anyone but Peter. He was the only one able to penetrate through her hard shell and get into her heart. Sandra thought that it was probably he had saved her so many times and Claire thought of him as her hero. Then she had realized that it was not only the hero complex. It was something deeper – Claire had found in Peter something that she could not find in any other man. She had found the connection with him. Peter was the first person, succeeded to make her feel special. He was the first one she had found like her. It was something special. He was something special and Sandra had realized that no one could ever compare with Peter in Claire's life. He always would come first for her.

Noah had told her that Claire was a hooker. Somehow, Sandra had hard times to believe in that. However, seeing Claire now, and how happy she looked like, it was even harder. She was her mother and she wanted what was the best for her daughter. If that was Peter, Sandra had no choice, but accepted him.

'I hope you could stay for dinner, mom?' Claire asked her mother and interrupted her thoughts. Sandra just smiled and nodded.

'I think I can. I came here to see you after all.'

'So will you stay here?' Claire waved with her hand to the couch. 'It's not big, but…'

'I'd love to.' Sandra watched her closely. 'Lyle is on vacation with his class, so I have one free week.'

'That's good.' Claire smiled. 'We have a lot to catch up.'

'Where's Peter went?' Sandra changed the subject.

'He went to see Nessa.' Claire smiled. 'She has to wake up by this time of the day.'

'I can't believe it!' Sandra stared at her daughter. 'Peter as a father!'

'Yeah.' Claire's eyes shone. 'He is wonderful father.'

'Wow! Giving his background as a spoilt rich boy is kind of hard to believe it.'

'What are you talking about?' Claire suddenly frowned. 'He never was spoilt rich boy! The life hasn't been easy for him.'

'I thought that it was!' Sandra frowned with confusion. 'I thought that he is from a wealthy family.'

'He was, but the money he has now is only his.' Claire snapped. 'Peter is a good man, mom. He had a difficult life and he deserved every dollar he has!'

'Okay.' Sandra looked at her daughter strangely. She could feel that Claire was hiding something else. However, when she was about to ask, she saw Peter walking out of his daughter's room. He was holding Nessa in his arms and the small girl was yawning sleepily.

'Here we are.' He announced and looked at Claire. 'I think this young lady needs new wardrobe.'

'I know.' Claire smiled at him. 'I'll take care for that.'

'Good.' Peter nodded and walked into the kitchen.

'I can't believe how much she looked like him!' Sandra shook her head. 'It's so unreal!'

'I know, but I'm happy about it.' Claire tilted her head. 'I was hoping for that.'

'Why?' Sandra looked at her with curiosity. 'I thought that you'd love your first child to look like you.'

'There were certain circumstances.' Claire avoided the question in her mother's eyes. She looked at the kitchen doors. 'My pregnancy wasn't easy, but when Nessa finally came into our lives I was happy that she looks just like Peter.'

'Huh.' Sandra coughed. 'I think you are not honest with me.'

'This is something between me and him.' Claire looked back at her mother. 'Remember when I asked you are there something wrong when you and dad talked? When I was little?' Sandra nodded. 'You answered me that some things are just between you two. Well. This is something between me and him.'

'That was nice.' Sandra smiled.

'Thank you.' Claire nodded.

'Claire?' Peter peered up through the kitchen door. 'Where is the strawberry pap? I can't find it.'

'Let me see.' She sighed and got off the couch. Sandra followed her daughter into the kitchen and had the opportunity to watch her, acting as a mother now. Sandra had seen her daughter in so many roles up until now. She was her small girl, cheerleader, confused teenager, scared for her life, college girl and now she was a mother.

It was amazing how many faces a person could have.

Sandra had dinner with her daughter and Peter. He was not a talkative person, but Sandra had not had the opportunity to get to know him completely. Peter was a mystery for her. When he talked, his voice was low and mastered. His eyes had strange color and changed it often. Sandra could tell that he had read her mind. She knew that he could do that and would not surprise if he had done it now.

When Peter took Nessa and left the kitchen with her, Claire looked at her mother. Sandra had strange look on her face. She could not stop the thought how normal they looked like.

'Okay, spill mom!' Claire tilted her head. 'I know that you want to ask me something the whole evening!'

'Why did you do it, Claire?' Sandra spoke quietly. 'If you needed money, you could've called me!'

'Ah.' Claire lowered her look. 'Dad finally told you.'

'Yes, he did.' Sandra stared at her daughter's face. 'How could you do that?'

'I was… angry!' Claire almost whispered. 'I was angry at myself and I couldn't find anyone to help me.'

'But Peter…'

'I pushed him away! When I needed him the most, he was too far away for me!' Claire looked at her mother. 'We both ruined our lives and we both suffered about that.'

'But he found you?'

'Or I found him?' Claire laughed bitterly. 'I worked for that so-called Agency. He was my client and he asked me to spend the night with him.'

'Claire…'

'It was dark and I couldn't recognize him, but he recognized me and then… he simply kept me with him.' She did not feel the tears in her eyes, but she was crying. 'He saved me – once again. Then we learned that all this had orchestrated from another person. Our second meeting was not by accident. My work was not an accident. However, we found each other at last and we are together now. Plus – we have Nessa in our lives.'

'And you are happy?' Sandra looked at her daughter.

'Not yet completely, but we will.' Peter answered her instead and she saw him standing by the door. 'There is one more problem here, but it'll be over soon.'

His eyes glowed.


	122. Chapter 121 Who knows me better?

_**Chapter 121**__** Who knows me better? **_

Peter knew that she was waiting for him. Claire was tired and fell asleep almost immediately. Nessa were sleeping peacefully in her own bed. However, Peter knew that Sandra was waiting for him. He knew that she wanted to talk with him. He had caught her thoughts at the dinner. She was nervous and she thought about something, Peter was not sure that Claire would like it. Therefore, he waited for Claire to fall asleep and sneaked out from the bed. As he had thought, the lights in the living room were still on. Sandra was sitting in the couch, wearing her pajama and night robe. She was trying to read some magazine, but Peter could tell that her mind is far away from it.

'I thought that you wanted to speak with me?' His voice was low and she did not look surprised when she looked up at him. Peter took the free armchair. 'Talk.'

'There is nothing I could talk to you Peter.' Sandra carefully put the magazine over the table. Peter noticed that her hands trembled and felt her scare from him. That was something that she should not feel.

'You don't have to be afraid of me.' He tilted his head and crossed arms before his chest.

'I'm not afraid of you Peter!' Sandra frowned.

'And you don't have to lie to me, Sandra!' He frowned too.

'What?'

'I know that you wanted to talk to me through the whole evening.' Peter shrugged. 'Well, here I am now.'

'I just wanted to make sure that Claire is okay with you.' Sandra spoke low. 'She deserves to be happy and have normal life.'

'Well, I can assure you that she is happy.' Peter was thankful for her honesty now, so he thought that he would answer her with the same. 'As for her normal life… well, she is with me and we have a daughter. I don't think that she could get more.'

'You know what I meant.'

'I know what you meant and I am really sorry, but we can't stop love each other, because of this.' Peter coughed and avoided her eyes now. 'We tried and look what happened.'

'Yeah, Claire was a… prostitute.' Sandra's voice went thick and Peter studied her face. She looked sad. 'I think that it's my fault. I let her stay here with her family.'

'This was not your fault.' Peter frowned. 'This was my fault and now I know that I shouldn't have done that.'

'What have you done?' Sandra looked at him with curiosity. 'What was so bad to push her in that direction?'

'I slept with her.' Peter stared at Sandra's face and saw her covering her open mouth. 'Yeah, we slept together for the first time right after…' He stopped and reading her mind. One knowing smile appeared on his face. 'Noah told you this too.' He smiled bitterly. 'Okay, we slept together, right after my brother had killed.'

'Why?' Sandra shook her head. 'How could you do that?'

'It was my fault.' Peter clenched his jaw. 'It was all my fault! I took my ability back, but I took it along with the killer's one. I do not know what happened, but suddenly I could not see the line between us anymore. I've tried to avoid her and make her realize that she is not safe with me.' He shook his head. 'She didn't want to go away. Then one night we had a huge fight. I told her about my ability and I sent her away.' Peter smiled at the memory. 'She refused to go away. She saw that I was bad and wanted to help me. Then I kissed her. I thought that she would run, but she stayed. She stayed with me and told me that she loved me and she always will.'

'And you slept together?' Sandra was having a hard time just to realize that.

'Yes and then I made her forget!' Peter snapped. 'I thought that her life would be better without me.'

'And you walked away?'

'No. I walked away right after I understood about my brother. I spoke with her, but she didn't believe me.' Peter chuckled bitterly. 'Can you imagine? That hurt me more that I have ever imagined. Then I walked away and left her alone here – my second mistake. When she understood about Nathan too, she tried to call me, but I was too proud to answer her – third mistake. Then she disappeared and when I finally wanted to find her, I couldn't.'

'And she became a prostitute?' Sandra stirred.

'Yes.' Peter nodded. 'And I sank into my own mess.'

'What?' She frowned.

'Never mind.' Peter waved with his hand. It was too dangerous for her to know. 'But I found her.'

'I bet you did!' Sandra rolled her eyes. 'I wouldn't have a granddaughter in the other way.'

'Ah, Nessa.' Peter's face lightened in the moment he thought about his daughter. 'Oh, she is our pure miracle.'

'I can tell.' Sandra could not help, but smile. 'So now what?'

'Now?' Peter did not even look confused. 'Now I have to finish one last thing and we all would be good.'

'What is that thing?

'I can't tell you!' Peter snapped and Sandra looked at him strangely.

'You know, you look just like Noah when he hides something from me.' She tilted her head. 'You are on the same business, aren't you?'

'I can't tell you this too.' Peter gave her an annoyed smile.

'It almost ruined my marriage!' Sandra murmured.

'Almost?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'I need time to think about.' Sandra's face faded. 'I need that time.'

'Did you tell Claire about this?'

'No.' Sandra shook her head. 'I don't want to worry her.'

'But you are here?'

'I wanted to see her and I wanted to think about my marriage. I thought that it is good idea to come and visit her.'

'She is strong, you know?' Peter lowered his voice and got off the armchair. 'And I'm not talking about her ability. Her strength was one of the things that made me fall in love with her.'

'I can tell that you love her even now.' Sandra looked up at him.

'She is my life.' Peter answered seriously. 'She knows me better than anyone and vise versa.'

'Yeah – you two are really close!'

'Talk to her, Sandra.' Peter nodded at the old woman. 'She may help you.'

'I will.' She nodded back and Peter walked out of the living room. He went straight at his bedroom and saw Claire, sleeping on their bed.

He smiled and slid back close to her. She murmured something in her sleep and snuggled in him. Peter could feel her back, touching his chest and wrapped arm over her waist. Yeah, Claire knew him better than anyone did. That could be difficult this time.


	123. Chapter 122 Second chance

_**Chapter 122**__** Second chance**_

Claire saw her mother crying on the next morning. Peter was gone and they were alone in the apartment along with Nessa. Claire had not asked her mother for her real reason for actually been here and just now, she started to wonder. She frowned and went to her.

Sandra was sitting on the couch and was burring hands in her hair. She looked so sad and Claire realized that her mother had hid something from her.

'It's not about Lyle, isn't it?' She asked her quietly and placed hand over her back. Sandra just shook her head and looked at her daughter with wet eyes. 'Then what is it, mom? I know that you can trust me.'

'I know what I told you when I came here.' Sandra said with cracked voice. 'I told you that your life with Peter is your job. I told you that I want you to be happy and I can't stop you.'

'Yes, I remember.' Claire nodded with confusion.

'I lied to you Claire.' Sandra looked at her daughter. 'I lied to you! The truth is that I came here to try to talk to you about this. I thought that if we talked and if you listen to me, maybe you would understand how unnatural all this is.'

'Mom.' Claire blinked.

'No wait!' Sandra stopped her. 'There is more. Your father and I talked about this. We fought actually!' She made a short pause. 'I have papers in me and I don't know if I have to put my signature on them.'

'Wait! What?' Claire looked at her carefully. 'Start from the beginning!'

'After my last visit here, your father and I fought for the first time. He told me that you were a hooker and I was so mad at him! I was so mad at me for letting you coming here! I thought I could call you, but I realized that I'm not sure if you want to talk to me.' Sandra brushed her face with a paper napkin.

'Why?' Claire tilted her head. 'You are my mother…'

'Then we fought again and he admitted about Sylar, Nathan and what he had done. He admitted everything!' Sandra sniffed.

'He should've done that!' Claire narrowed her eyes.

'He wanted to be honest with me, because I told him that I couldn't take more secrets anymore.'

'So he told you!' Claire snapped and got off the couch. 'What else? Did he tell you about Angela's part in this?'

'Yeah.' Sandra nodded.

'No, I mean in all this.' Claire smiled bitterly. 'Angela was my 'madam', but I didn't know that.'

'No, he didn't tell me about that!' Sandra looked shocked.

'Never mind.' Claire rubbed her closed eyes. 'What else? You just told me that you lied to me. What else did you say and it was not true?'

'Noah told me how you and Peter met for the second time. He told me that all this story in the press, about your blood relation was a lie and Peter is your…' Her voice cracked again.

'Say it!' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'Named it mom!'

'I… I can't…'

'Why?' Claire shrugged. 'What is the difficult here? I am in love with my biological uncle and we have an illegitimate daughter. This is the truth!'

'How could you do that, Claire?' Sandra tilted her head. 'How could you fell in love with him?'

'Nobody told me that when I fell in love with him! Nobody!' Claire hissed. 'Everybody lied to me!'

'I have never…'

'You just said that you lied to me last night!' Claire napped again. 'Everybody lied to me! He is the only one that he never did it! Not once!' She sighed. 'You know mom, I thought the same at first. I thought that I am some freak and I tried to fight with these feelings. I really did, but they did not go away. Then I realized that I am going to pine over him for the rest of my life. This is one impossible, forbidden love and I knew it! Damn it! I knew it!' Claire ran fingers through her messy hair. 'When it happened, when he kissed me and we made love it was the most beautiful thing in this world for me. It was my dream comes true. I understood that he loves me too.'

'He told me that he erased your memories.'

'He did it to protect me.' Claire almost sniffed, but mastered her voice. 'He was always trying to protect me since the moment we met.'

'But…' Sandra looked confused.

'I know you can't understand this relationship. I know that this is too unnatural for you, but this is my life now. This is my path and I made my choice.' Claire shrugged, but her eyes were wet. 'You can't imagine what my life was, before he found me. I was so lost and I thought that I never going to smile again!'

'Claire, stop!' Sandra shook her head with tears in her eyes.

'No! You want to know the truth, mom? This is the truth!' Claire lowered her voice and threw one look at Nessa's door. 'I was a hooker to forget about the only man I thought I couldn't have. I was a hooker, because I could not end with my life and this was my punishment. My life was not important. I was so angry and I just… I just needed him!'

'I'm so sorry, honey!'

'It's okay!' Claire smiled with her sad little smile and looked back at her mother. 'The things went good for me and now I'm happy to have him and our daughter. I earned them, mom! I think I paid enough to have them now!'

'Oh, Claire…' Sandra got off her couch and went to her daughter. 'I never meant to hurt you…'

'I know.' Claire nodded. 'I know that and I'm really sorry for putting you in this. However, I made my choice.'

'Yeah…' Sandra sighed tiredly. 'I wish I could make mine…'

'You mention about some papers before?' Claire snapped her head and looked at her mother. 'Divorce papers? Mom…' She was in shock.

'I know.' Sandra ran fingers through her hair. 'That was the second reason I came here. I have to think about this.'

'Then let me help you.' Noah's voice surprised both of them. They saw him standing not so far away from them. He was with Peter and Claire frowned. She knew that they were enemies.

'What is he doing here?' She asked him, but Peter just nodded at her to come closer. When she did that, he slid hand on her waist.

'He deserves second chance.' Peter whispered in her ear. 'Let's leave them alone to talk now.'

'But…' She tried to fight.

'Come on.' He pushed her to Nessa's room and Claire had no choice, but listened to him.


	124. Chapter 123 Who I am

_**Chapter 123**__** Who I am**_

Peter was lying close to Claire. He was holding her in his arms and he knew that even that was special. He never would've thought that he would have her in this way few years earlier. She was just his niece and he could only dream about her. He had ruined his life and had put so many barriers between them just to stay away from her. It did not work. His love only grew more. His eyes longed for her and his heart pounded pointlessly. He could not remember how many times he had hid in the shadows and just watched her. She was his soul and he knew that. She was the only one that could make him feel real again. The sad part was that they shared the same blood.

He had called himself a jerk and weirdo. He had tried to ignore the wrong feelings. It was pointless. Every time he was with a girl, he imagined her. Peter had seen her in everywhere. Claire was the only one for him, but he knew that she was forbidden. That was the reason he had shut her out when the government, with his brother at the lead, had chased him. Peter knew that she had needed him then. He could feel it. He could feel her. However, he stayed away and he hated himself for that. When they had finally met at the Coyote Sands, Peter understood that with his fight was over. When he had seen her, walking towards him with that shy smile on her face, he knew that he would never stop loving her; no matter how hard he tried; no matter how wrong it might be. Claire was in his blood and she would stay there.

He kept his distance from her and he could see the confusion in her eyes when she looked at him. She was the one that tried to calm him; she was the one who tried to talk to him then. Moreover, Claire was the only one trying to understand him and make him feel better. It did not work. It had not ever.

When he had taken back his abilities, Peter had felt the change. Something had snapped in him. When he had looked at Claire and felt the need to kiss her, he could not see the lines that separated them. That was the moment when he had realized that he had taken back the hunger. That was the moment, when he had realized that he had taken back the hunger. It was not like the previous time. It was strong and it was only for her. It was as if she was keeping his thirst aside and concentrating his attention on her.

Peter had tried to fight again, but it did not work. Claire was near him and his will was too weak now. It was like a beast that was eating him up inside. When he had pleaded with her to leave, he was serious. However, she did not. She stayed with him. Peter had finally given in that need. It was something that he would never forget. It was their first kiss and their first night together. He could not recognize himself anymore. He was different, but not quite. The transformation was not complete.When he had erased her memories, Peter thought that it was better for her that way. Then he just left and he would regret that for the rest of his life. He had ruined her and had made her suffer. Moreover, he was her hero…

One sad smile appeared on his lips. Claire was something special. She was the only one for him and he knew that now. No matter how hard he had tried to pull her out of his heart, she stayed there. She was part of him and he felt relief when he had stopped fighting with this.

It was ironic actually, but Sylar had brought them together. He was the reason for their meeting in the first place. Peter had meant to save Claire from him. He had saved her and then it all began from there. Now Sylar almost didn't exist anymore. Peter knew that he would wake up eventually, but he was not a problem now.

However, Angela and Noah were. Peter frowned and thought about Claire's mother, sleeping in the living room. He hated to be a matchmaker, but he knew that if Noah and Sandra divorced, Claire would suffer. She was not that close with her parents now, but she still loved them. Peter sighed and buried his face into her soft hair. Yeah – he had to do something about it.

When he teleported in Noah's office, Peter thought of himself as a crazy person. He frowned, took the chair behind Noah's desk, and looked around. He saw a picture in a frame on his desk. Peter took it in his hands and smiled knowingly. It was a portrait of Noah, Sandra, and Claire. Claire was a kid there, because she wore braids and she looked younger than now.

'Nice memories, huh?' Peter heard Noah's voice and carefully put the picture back on its place. However, he did not move from his place on Noah's chair.

'Depends.' He tilted his head.

'What are you doing here, Peter?' Noah placed his hands on the opposite side of his desk. 'And get off my chair!'

'It will be mine soon.' Peter smiled cockily.

'What are you talking about?' Noah growled.

'Too bad that you can't read minds, huh?' Peter scoffed. 'Not that it'll help you with me, but…'

'Why are you here?' Noah frowned again. 'You could mock me on the phone too.'

'I'm not a boy to mock you, Noah!' Peter's smile suddenly faded. 'Your wife is in my apartment and we had a nice little chat last night.'

'Sandra is here?' Noah narrowed his eyes. 'Don't you dare hurt her!'

'She is Claire's mother!' Peter snarled. 'I'd never do that and you know it!'

'But you would hurt me?'

'You are different and we both know that.' Peter got off the chair and stared at Noah. 'But you are alive now and that is the important thing here.'

'Cut to the point!' Noah snapped. 'Why Sandra is here?'

'She came to visit Claire and… to think about the divorce papers.'

'What?'

'You heard me.' Peter went to Noah. 'If you still care about your marriage, you have to talk with her.'

'Why do you care about this?' Noah frowned when Peter touched his arm.

'I care about Claire.' He answered and teleported them into his apartment.

Sandra was still there. Claire was with her and they were talking about something. When they saw the both men standing in the room, they went quiet for one moment.

'What is he doing here?' Claire asked him, but Peter just nodded at her to come closer. When she did that, he slid his hand on her waist.

'He deserves a second chance.' Peter whispered in her ear. 'Let's leave them alone to talk now.'

'But…' She tried to fight.

'Come on.' He pushed her to Nessa's room and Claire had no choice but to listen to him.

'I don't think that it's a good idea!' Claire frowned once they were in Nessa's room. 'And why are you doing this? It's so not you!'

'I'm doing this for you!' Peter ruffled her hair.

'What?' She stared at his eyes.

'You'll see…'


	125. Chapter 124 Deal with it

_**Chapter 124**__** Deal with it**_

Peter and Claire stared at their beautiful little daughter. She was sleeping in her bed and it was unusual for her by this time of the day. However, Nessa was sleeping and representing a very good picture for her parents. She was sleeping on her stomach and her hands rested at the both sides of her head.

'She is so beautiful, isn't she?' Claire whispered.

'Yeah.' Peter was standing behind her back and now had placed hands on her shoulders. 'I have doubts for her development, but she looks fine.'

'Doubts?' Claire looked up at him. 'What kind of doubts?'

'We are related, Claire.' Peter squeezed her shoulders lightly. 'We have common DNA. That could've caused a problem with our child.'

'Could've?'

'Nessa is a normal child.' Peter smiled and Claire looked back at her daughter. 'She is completely healthy.'

'But…' Claire closed her eyes for a moment. 'I thought that you told me that she is fine back at the hospital.'

'I didn't want to worry you.' Peter rested his chin on the top of her head. 'Then I thought about our healing ability and realized that there is no chance for any of our children to have a defect.'

'Any of our children?' Claire closed her eyes with a smile on her face. 'I like how that sound.'

'Do you hear me what I just said?'

'Yeah.' Claire nodded and opened her eyes again. 'I think I understand you.'

'I just wanted to be sure.' She felt his smile.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded again. 'Do you think that they are okay there?'

'Who? Your parents?' Peter frowned. 'We haven't heard any screams, so I guess they are good.'

'Very funny.' Claire crooked her face.

'I'm not laughing.' Peter sounded serious and Claire turned around to look at him. He was. 'I think that they have to talk though. That is the best thing for solving an issue.'

'We are talking too.' Claire tilted her head.

'We weren't before.' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I was ashamed and you were afraid. We couldn't speak normally.'

'You were ashamed?'

'Just remember who I was before I got my powers back.' He frowned. 'I couldn't trust myself around you and I thought that there was something wrong in me.'

'And now?' Claire tilted her head. 'What are you feeling now, Peter?'

'I was confused.' He shrugged. 'The first time I slept with you I was confused. It was something new for me, you know? I fought with myself and I lost the battle, but part of me was glad that it happened in this way. The other part screamed at me how wrong that was and that is why I just… erased your memory. I wanted you to have a choice in your life. I couldn't give you more than that.'

'What changed you then?' Claire placed hand on his face. 'What made you sleep with me again? What made you want me back?'

'I missed you.' His voice cracked. 'I missed you so much that it hurt sometimes. I was not the same. My life wasn't the same and I swore that I'll keep you with me in the moment I found you.'

'Oh Peter.' Claire placed her other hand on the other side of his face. 'You know how hard it was to hide these feelings?'

'Yeah.' He smiled, but his smile was sad. 'Yeah, I know. I was ready to give up on you just to see you happy.'

'But I wasn't.' Claire shook her head. 'I wasn't without you.'

'I know.' He whispered.

'Momma.' Nessa's voice interrupted them and Claire laughed.

'It was about time.'

'Dada.' She sang again and sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

'Yeah.' Peter sighed, but Claire knew that he was better now.

'Nessa pap…stawbewy?' She cooed and her parents laughed. Claire bent down and took her daughter in her arms.

'You want to eat?'

Nessa just munched and made her parents laugh again. She was old enough to understand them already. Soon she would be able to say whole sentences.

'We are clever, huh?' Peter pinched Nessa's nose and she giggled.

'And we are hungry.' Claire nodded and looked up at him. 'You think that they are finished?'

'I think we gave them enough time!' Peter frowned, opened the door of Nessa's room, and walked out. Claire followed him with their daughter in her arms. It was quiet and she saw why. Her parents were hugging in the middle of the living room.

'I can't believe this.' Claire exclaimed.

'I'm going back home.' Sandra smiled through tears and pulled back from Noah. 'Well, our home here, in New York.'

'Are you sure?' Claire tilted her head with slight frown.

'Why she wouldn't be?' Noah looked at his daughter.

'I'm not talking to you!' Claire hissed.

'Claire…'

'Momma… eat…' Nessa shifted in her hands and Peter took her.

'Momma has to talk now.' Peter hugged his daughter. 'Let's go eat now.'

'Pap?' Nessa squealed and Peter could not help, but smiled.

'Yeah.' He answered and walked into the kitchen.

'Why are you so hostile about me, Claire?' Her father walked towards her, but she put up a hand.

'I have enough reasons to be, don't you think?' She frowned. 'You wanted me to abort my child! Then you shot Peter and almost killed him!'

'I didn't want to kill him, Claire.' Noah frowned too. 'How many times I have to tell you this?'

'Not enough.' Her voice cracked.

'Your father wanted what was the best for you, honey.' Sandra came closer to her daughter.

'And the abortion was a good thing?' Claire laughed bitterly.

'I was shocked to realize, whose child this is!' Noah frowned. 'It could ruin your life.'

'My life was ruined! I went through the Hell to be here today!' Claire almost cried. 'You don't know anything about me! You don't know me anymore!'

'Let us know you, Claire.' Noah lowered his voice. 'Let us be close to you again…'

'And what is the price for that?' Claire sniffed and lifted up her chin.

'What?' Noah frowned.

'I'm staying with Peter and our daughter.' Claire looked straight at his eyes. 'I won't give up on them!'

'Let's call it truce, okay?' Sandra took her attention. 'We have to learn how to live in this new situation.'

'You have to learn.' Claire released her sad little smile. 'If you want me close to you, you have to accept my choice!'

'Peter…' Noah murmured.

'Peter.' Claire answered him with stern face.


	126. Chapter 125 Ignore the rule

_**Chapter 125**__** Ignore the rule**_

Noah stared at his daughter. She looked sad, determent, but sad. Her face was stern and she looked sure in her choice. However, Noah knew that Claire still loved her parents. She still loved them. No matter of their differences and their past. Claire could not hate her adoptive family. She was a good daughter, but she had chosen to love the wrong man. Noah frowned against her now. She practically had told him that either he had to accept Peter; either he would lose his daughter. He had to admit – Claire was a quick learner.

'I can't do that, Claire.' Noah kept his frowned expression.

'I haven't expected that from you!' Claire crossed arms before her chest. Her golden hair hung over her shoulders.

'You are my daughter and I want you to be happy, I really do, but not with Peter. Not in this way.' Noah threw a look at the kitchen door. He could hear Claire's daughter laughing.

'I know that it's hard.' Claire followed his look. 'I know how wrong that is, but I can't help it. I love Peter. I always loved him and now I could not be happier. I have what I always wanted to have.'

'I know what Angela did for you two.' Noah looked back at his daughter. 'I know why she did it. She lied for you and that it is fine in front of all people. However, I know the truth! I know that this is a lie and it is wrong! Even the thought of you two is wrong!'

'I'm sick of this!' Claire hissed and ran fingers through her hair.

'Claire.' Sandra called her, but her daughter shook her head.

'No, really!' She sighed. 'I'm tired of explanation and every time the words are the same.'

'What are you talking about?' Noah stared at her.

'I'm tired of telling you that it happened! It just happened! We fell in love and we didn't know that we are related!'

'But…'

'No dad!' Claire released her sad little smile. 'I won't give up on him and our family. I just found him and that was the best thing that could happen to me!'

'I can't understand you!' Noah frowned again.

'I am not asking you to understand me, dad!' Claire heard her daughter's laugh again. 'Here is my place!' She smiled again. 'Here with him and our daughter. Peter saved me again and I could not be happier that we finally found each other again. I love you, you know that I care about you and mom, but don't ask me to give up from my happiness just to please you.'

'You deserve to be happy, Claire.' Sandra touched her daughter's arm. 'But you have to understand us too.'

'I do.' Claire nodded and looked at her mother. 'I do understand you, but I'm sorry mom. If I have to live away from you just to be with him… I'll do it!'

'You are changed Claire.' Noah took her attention.

'I told you that you don't know me anymore.' Claire answered with bitter voice. 'I'm not the same girl as before.' She looked at her father. 'I'm not your 'Claire-bear' dad. I am a woman and I want to stay here with the man I love.'

'You sure are not a girl anymore.' Noah murmured. 'I'm still trying to understand how you could end up as a hooker!'

'Oh really?' Claire tilted her head. 'I've been tricked and manipulated until I turned into this pitiful creature I was. I thought that my life was ruined anyway.'

'And I was not around.' Peter called from the kitchen door. He held his daughter in his arms. 'I thought that she would be safe without me. My mistake.' His voice was low. He did not want to scare his daughter.

'But you slept with her.' Noah growled. Peter just smiled and looked at his daughter. He placed her onto the floor and she padded to her crib with toys at the corner of the room. Nessa grabbed her red ball and sat on the floor, playing with it.

'Yeah.' Peter answered to Noah, still looking at his daughter. 'I slept with Claire.' He looked up to the older man. 'I could tell you that I'm sorry and that it was a mistake.'

'But you won't do it?' Noah frowned.

'We both know that it'll be a lie.' Peter smiled knowingly. 'I'm not the same as before Noah! I'm not that naïve and I know how to fight for the people I love!'

'Yeah, I can see.' Noah looked at Nessa. She babbled something in her baby language and played with her red ball. 'I can see that you won't understand me…'

'Oh, I do understand you.' Peter tilted his head. 'I know that you love your daughter and you want the best for her, but you have to understand me too – I won't give up on her!'

'I think you have to go now dad.' Claire spoke quietly and took Peter's hand. 'When you are ready to talk and accept my new life with Peter, I'll be here!'

'Fine!' Noah snapped and went to the front door. Sandra followed him.

'Just a second.' Peter called him and Noah stopped. 'Tell my mother that she has a deal. She will understand!'

'Sure!' Noah nodded and walked out of the apartment.

'I'll call you.' Sandra looked at her daughter and Claire smiled, watching her closing the door behind her back.

'Ah!' Peter sighed and went to his daughter. He sat close to her and Nessa rolled the ball to him, laughing.

'What deal?' Claire followed him and sat too. 'What were you talking about?'

'She'll give me Danko and I'll leave the Company on her.' Peter laughed with his daughter.

'What?' Claire frowned. 'I thought that you wanted to destroy it…'

'I'll leave my mother.' Peter looked at her and his smile faded. 'But who told you that I'll leave her to rule alone?'


	127. Chapter 126 Final efforts

_**Chapter 126**__** Final efforts **_

Noah looked around the big foyer of the Petrelli Mansion. It was shiny and clear. It was so clear that he could see his face on the black tiles under his feet. Noah frowned and sighed with annoyance. He hated that house. He hated these people and if it was not for his daughter, he would never been here.

'You don't like what you see?' Angela voice made him looked up and saw her standing on in the middle of the staircase.

'I never liked it.' Noah frowned and waited until she crossed the whole space between them.

'Are you really?' She tilted her head and stopped just in front of him.

'Yes.' Noah answered, staring at her eyes. 'Everything is so… cold.'

'Cold?' Angela crossed arms before her chest. 'I think it's fashionable.'

'I'm not here to discuss your house, Angela.' Noah frowned even more. 'Peter asked me to tell you something.'

'You were with Peter?' Her face faded. 'I thought that you are not in good terms.'

'My wife was there and he thought that I should spoke to her.'

'Ah.' Angela nodded. 'I got it.'

'You did?'

'I know about the divorce papers, Noah.' She shrugged and went into the library. 'They were on your desk since one month.'

'Why I'm not surprised to hear that?' Noah murmured and followed her. She sat on the small sofa and nodded at him. Noah sat opposite her.

'I have to know what it happens in the Company, don't you think?'

'This is something personal.'

'I told you when we started all this – there is no place for personal things in our job.' She leaned back.

'If you're following this rule, Peter would be…'

'Peter is my son!' Angela snapped. 'The only one left to me.'

'Claire is my daughter and look what you did to her!' Noah narrowed his eyes.

'She was on that way anyway.' Angela frowned. 'I just saved her from the streets.'

'Yeah.' Noah rolled his eyes. 'How noble!'

'Noah!'

'She ended up married to her uncle and having a child with him!' Noah hissed. 'I wanted different life for her!'

'Peter is not her uncle! He is her husband and it has to stay in that way in front of the people!'

'How could you do this Angela?'

'How could I?' Angela frowned. 'It started long before me, Noah! You should have known that better than me! I have tried to separate them, but without any luck! They ended up together every time!'

'But…'

'You have to know when life is bigger than you.' She lowered her voice. 'Just deal with it!'

'I can't!' Noah snapped. 'It's not normal.'

'I think that you have bigger problems with this than me.' Angela tilted her head. 'Too bad!'

'You know something that I don't?' Noah frowned. 'Forgive my inability to accept this relationship, but…'

'You were to see Peter!' Angela interrupted him.

'Yeah.' Noah coughed. 'He told me that he accept the deal.'

'Really?' Angela looked surprised.

'I think I just told you!' Noah looked at her with curiosity. 'What deal Angela?'

'Deal that would save us.' She murmured.

'I can't believe this!' Noah snapped. 'I'm your partner and I have to know if this concerns our Company!'

'Fine!' Angela crossed her legs. 'Peter wants Danko! I told him that I'll give him Danko and he has to leave that Company to us.'

'You really think that he was going to do it?'

'I think that Peter is a smarter than I would like him to me.' She tapped her chin with her index finger. 'Maybe he's planning something, but I want to do it anyhow.'

'You want to help him kill Danko?' Noah frowned. 'Are you insane? You know that Peter has ability. Danko does not! I know that it'll sound bad, but it's unfair.'

'Who told you that Danko is powerless?' Angela frowned and tilted her head. 'Do you remember the missing phials with the formula?'

'You think that he took them?'

'I am sure, cos I have a prove about it!' Angela looked at Noah. 'He is strong Noah. He is very strong.'

'You mean like Mohinder?'

'No. I mean a lot more than Mohinder!' Angela looked concerned. 'It'll be hard to beat him. Even Peter.'

'Peter could beat anybody and you know it!' Noah frowned. 'Damn! He beat even the Haitian!'

'But Peter has a weakness that Danko hasn't.' Angela placed her hand over her heart. 'He has his heart again and that could cause problems now.'

'I don't think I can understand you.' Noah hissed.

'You will. Now we have to find Danko.' She got off the couch. 'Peter would expect us to know where he is.'

'Wait a minute!' Noah got off too and touched her arm. 'You mean that you don't know where he is?'

'I have an idea.' Angela smiled and got out of the room. Noah sighed and followed her. Just then, Peter showed out with a light smirk on his lips. He had heard everything. His mother had not changed.

'We'll see about that.' He murmured and teleported right into his living room. Claire was sitting on the couch and few books had spread over the table. She had tied her head on the back of her neck and read one of the books.

'Hey.' Peter greeted her and joined at her on the couch.

'Hey.' She looked at him and he gave her brief kiss. One of his hands slid on the back of her neck and in the next minute, her hair hung free.

'What are you doing?' Claire squealed.

'I like you like this.' Peter lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. She shivered.

'But…'

'Shush.' He kissed her pulse point.

'Nessa is here.' Claire moaned and he pulled back.

'I think we have to put her to sleep now.' Peter smirked and got off the couch. 'I'll take care of her.'

'Oh.' Claire smiled, watching him as he went to his daughter. She was playing in her corner of the room.

'Come to daddy now.' Peter bent down and took Nessa in his arms. 'It's time for your nap.'

'No.' She whined, but rubbed her eyes.

'Yeah.' Peter ruffled her hair. 'Nessa has to sleep now and grow up bigger.'

'Dada.' She wrapped arms around his neck and Peter hid with her in her room. Claire could hear him laughing and a smile appeared on her face again.


	128. Chapter 127 Hidden in the darkness

_**Chapter 127**__** Hidden in the darkness**_

Claire was still in the living room when Peter came back. He closed Nessa's door carefully and his look fell on Claire. She stirred. His eyes burned her and she felt nice butterflies down in her stomach.

'Come here.' He groaned and Claire was ready to protest on his tone, but Peter just stood there and she found herself listened to him. Her body had its own rules. She went to him and wrapped arms around his neck. He had not touched her. She could only see his eyes, studied her face. 'Kiss me!' Peter ordered and his time she frowned.

'I'm not your mistress.' She snapped.

'We both know that I'm gonna win this game, so?' He tilted his head challengingly.

'I could win too.' Claire uttered, stared in his lips.

'You wanna bet?' He asked her coyly.

'Fuck you!' She cursed and heard his quiet laugh.

'I haven't heard you talking like this since long ago.'

'You just provoked me now!' Claire tilted her head/

'Who? Me?' Peter reached out his hand and touched her hip. 'I'm just telling you that you're not gonna win against me in this.'

'Oh, I know some tricks.' Claire leaned towards him. Trying to kiss him, but Peter moved back.

'I know some more.' He murmured.

'What are you doing?' She frowned. 'We both know that we eventually going to do it.'

'Eventually.' His thumbs started drawing small circles on her hips' sending nice thrills all over her body.

'Peter…' She moaned and tried to pull him closer, but he pulled back again. 'Stop this!' She snapped.

'I can stay here and do nothing.' He teased her and his hands slid on her back and covered her bottom. 'What can you do about that?'

'Um…' Claire lost her thought in the moment when he lowered his head and nuzzled her exposed neck. 'I would… do… the same.' She breathed out, but felt like she already lost the battle. She could not tell him that of course.

'Nice.' Peter bit her neck and his tongue flicked over her pulse point. He pulled her closer to his body and his hands run up her spine. Claire just moaned. 'We both know how easy you are… with me.'

'Stop…it!' She uttered when his mouth popped up and bit her earlobe.

'Um… I don't think so.' He slid hands under her blouse and pulled it off. Claire helped him without even realize that. 'I think that we have to explore your senses now…'

'My… uh… what?' She completely lost her mind, feeling his hands massaging her soft breasts over her satin bra.

'See? I told you.' He laughed huskily and removed that article of clothing too.

'You are not playing fair.' She pouted.

'But you like it.' He smiled coyly.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Fuck you!' She snapped.

'Uh, dirty mouth! Let's fix it!' He groaned and his mouth attacked hers. She opened fully to him. Her tongue met his and he lifted her up so she could wrap legs around his waist. 'Give it to me now.' He murmured against her parted lips. She just squeezed his arms as a response. Peter smiled and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her onto the bed and his mouth never left hers. His hands released her just to remove her pants and panties. Now she had completely exposed to him and he still was fully dressed.

'Your turn.' She murmured and sneaked hands under his blouse, removing it quickly. His hair became messy and her eyes glowed against him. She slid fingers over his bare chest, down to the hem of his pants. His breath hitched and Claire met his eyes. 'Who is the winner now?' She mumbled and rubbed his arousal. Peter grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

'Let's call it even.' He groaned and Claire laughed huskily. Her laugh stopped in the moment his head lowered and touched the hollow between her breasts with his lips. His tongue flicked all over this place and Claire arched her body towards his. She heard his quiet laugh and his fingers grasped her waist as his mouth continued its way down.

He found her ready for him and when he kissed the top of her mound, Claire thought that she was going to come here and there. He did not even touch her there and she was about to live her first climax.

'Peter.' She purred and just then, she felt his fingers slid into her wet core. Claire screamed and fisted the sheet beneath her. 'What…?' Her breath hitched and she saw him smiled.

'You are so beautiful in this.' He murmured and took off his pants. Claire swallowed hard and reached out her hands towards him.

'And I'm ready now.' She uttered.

Peter just smiled and sank into his waiting hands. Her body adjusted to his and he thrust into her with one quick move. Claire yelped and buried hands in his hair. She could feel his hard breathing close to her ear. His lips touched her shoulder and her legs wrapped around him. His moves increased to the point of almost hurting her. However, he did not. Even when he was under the influence of his passion towards her, Peter knew where to stop.

'More…' she moaned and he could not resist on her. His hands grabbed her thighs and he hooked her legs on his shoulders. It took few more hard thrusts and they both were over.

'What are you doing with me?' Peter breathed out few minutes later. His body rested over hers and Claire could not move either.

'Um… just love you?' She uttered and he just smiled. He did not have strength for doing more.

'Nice love!' He kissed her shoulder and rolled over her.

'Nice love, yeah.' Claire turned her head to look at him.

'You could keep me like this forever.' He released one tired smile and closed his eyes. She saw his steady breathing and understood that he had fallen asleep.

'I wish I could.' Claire touched his beautiful face. 'I wish I could keep you out of any danger. I would do anything to keep you safe.' She whispered and stared at him.

Their love was not been easy. It was full of mistakes and wrong turns. Then the fact that they are related and that completed the picture. Claire was surprised how they had reached that far. It was a mystery, but she was glad that she could have him in her life. It was hard fight and Claire knew that it was not over, but she was ready for it. She was ready to fight for him. When he was there, beside of her, she could do anything.

Peter woke up late at the evening. He saw that Claire was missing and got off the bed, putting his clothes on. He heard her laugh from the living room and went there. She was playing with Nessa and her toys. Peter frowned.

'Hey.' He called.

'Hey.' Claire looked up at him.

'Why she is not sleeping?' He nodded at his daughter.

'She is scared from the darkness.' Claire explained to him. 'I thought I could make her some company while she gets better.'

'Nessa scawed.' His daughter nodded and Peter shook his head.

'She is one little manipulator and we are letting her do this.'

'She is so cute.' Claire grabbed her daughter and placed her on her lap. Nessa giggled. 'See?'

'Nessa is cute, but she has to learn not to be afraid.' Peter crouched close to them. 'There is nothing hidden in the darkness.'

'Or maybe, there is!' Danko's voice made him turn around immediately.


	129. Chapter 128 Time for payback

_**Chapter 128**__** Time for payback **_

Peter woke up late at the evening. He saw that Claire was missing and got off the bed, putting his clothes on. He heard her laugh from the living room and went there. She was playing with Nessa and her toys. Peter frowned.

'Hey.' He called.

'Hey.' Claire looked up at him.

'Why she is not sleeping?' He nodded at his daughter.

'She is scared from the darkness.' Claire explained to him. 'I thought I could make her some company while she gets better.'

'Nessa scawed.' His daughter nodded and Peter shook his head.

'She is one little manipulator and we are letting her do this.'

'She is so cute.' Claire grabbed her daughter and placed her on her lap. Nessa giggled. 'See?'

'Nessa is cute, but she has to learn not to be afraid.' Peter crouched close to them. 'There is nothing hidden in the darkness.'

'Or maybe, there is!' Danko's voice made him turn around immediately.

Peter stood before his family, protected them with his body. Danko noticed that and one vicious smile appeared on his face. He held his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. His eyes did not miss a single move. Peter expected everything form him now. He had heard about the missing phial, but he knew that every time the abilities were different. It depends on the human.

'Are you suicidal?' He asked him almost politely.

'Who? I?' Danko looked too confident in his powers and that made Peter nervous. He would not be if he was alone, but now Claire and their daughter were there too.

'I thought you taught your lesson before.' Peter hissed. He felt Claire right behind his back. Nessa was in her arms and Peter was sure that she would protect her with her own life if it were necessary. Peter would make sure that it would not happen.

'See, I was wondering what it feels to have a power.' Dank did not move, but something in his voice made Peter alert. 'What it feels to feel powerful? I thought it was a bad thing and you are sick people.'

'But now you aren't?' Peter tilted his head.

'It feels good actually.' Danko shrugged. 'It gives you certain advantage.'

'Yeah?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah.' Danko smiled again. 'It works only when you don't have certain hero complex towards somebody.'

'It'll make you crazy if you're not careful with it.' Peter snarled. 'It'll control your life and make you depend on it. Is that what you want?'

'I don't have problems with it.' Danko laughed. 'You will soon.'

'You look pretty confident.' Peter barely contained his will to look back to Claire.

'Because I know what I'm doing.' The bald man pulled his hands out of his pockets. 'See, I know how the things work.'

'You do?' Peter tilted his head again. These words were so familiar to him. Danko could not even imagine. 'How's that?'

'Everything is like a puzzle.' Danko shrugged. 'Now I know where to put the right parts.'

'You don't know everything.' Peter shook his head. 'You can't understand the people.'

'I bet I can.'

'I bet you don't!' Peter clenched his hands in fists. 'You have to have a heart for that. This is something that's missing for you.'

'It's missed for you too.' Danko peered over his shoulder.

'It was missing.' Peter smiled. 'I have it back now.'

'You wanna know something interesting Peter?' Danko took a step foreword. 'Your wife and I knew very well.'

Peter did not move. He heard how Claire's breath hitched. Nessa sobbed quietly. She was scared. Now Peter could feel it too.

'You knew Claire?' He asked carefully, ready to kill.

'I was the one, chosen to choose her clients.' Danko smiled ominously. 'It was fun to watch her, doing her job!'

'You what?' Claire shouted.

'I wasn't allowed to watch you exactly. Angela thought that you need some privacy, but other than that, I was your shadow.'

'You are a dead man!' Peter hissed and shook his hands. They sparkled with electricity. 'Hope you have a final wish!'

'This hurts, doesn't it?' Danko laughed. 'You care about her so much and she screwed almost all of the elite men in this town!'

'Shut up!' Peter growled.

'The truth is that you are married to a whore!' Danko laughed and the next thing he felt was the electricity, burning his body.

'Peter!' Claire screamed.

'Go in Nessa's room!' He walked towards his enemy.

'But Peter…'

'Now!' He snapped without even look at her.

She usually would argue with him. Not now. Now she was holding their daughter. Nessa was the precious thing they gave. She was the most important thing now. Therefore, Claire listened to him and hid in her room.

'You are pity!' Danko coughed blood, but he got off the ground. 'You could've had so much without them! They are your weakness, Petrelli!'

'They are my strength.' Peter hissed and tried to hit him again, but Danko was fast. He was as fast as a bullet shot from a gun. Before Peter could understand, he felt something heavy hitting his back and pushed him on the floor. It took all of his breath and he coughed, kneeling there.

Claire's ability kicked in just in time and he tried to get off, but the same heavy thing pushed him down again. Peter coughed and shook his head, trying to concentrate.

'I've never thought that I'm gonna see you, crawling in my feet like this!' Danko laughed and crouched beside him. 'This power thing it's real fun!'

Peter just frowned and clenched his fist. His punch sent Danko across the room. He slammed in the wall and fell down, gasping for air. He laughed as he watched Peter coming closer to him.

'You're never going to win, Petrelli!' He looked up at Peter.

'I think I have a reason to do that!' Peter snapped and grabbed Danko's neck. ' You are going to pay for what you did to Claire! I'll make sure of it!'


	130. Chapter 129 Darkness before sunlight

_**Chapter 129**__** Darkness before sunlight **_

Peter held his neck in his hand. He could squash him as an insect, because Danko was an insect. Peter did not think. He just wanted him dead as soon as it was possible and just as he thought that he did it, he felt sharp pain in his left shoulder. Peter groaned and released his enemy. When he looked up at him, Peter saw him holding a syringe. This was the moment, when Peter realized that he could not win this battle. Danko had tricked him again.

'You thought that I would come here unprepared?' He laughed and threw the syringe onto the floor. 'I'm not a fool, Petrelli.'

'You…' Peter gasped and fell on his knees.

'What?' Danko bent over him. 'What am I?' He grabbed the hem of his shirt. 'You are pathetic, Petrelli! I thought you have learned your lesson, but you still are the same stupid fool as before!'

'Bastard!' Peter grunted out.

'Yeah.' Danko laughed at his face. 'Maybe I am. However, guess what? I will survive this time too!'

'No!' Peter hissed.

'And do you know what I'm going to do then?' Danko threw brief look at Nessa's door. 'First, I'm going to kill you and then I'll have your precious Claire for me!'

'No!' Peter tried to fight, but he was too weak. The poison was strong and had taken all of his powers. 'I will kill you… first!'

'Sure?' Danko laughed and released him. Peter leaned on his palms. He shook his head, fighting with the sudden weakness. 'I'm curious to see how you could do that.' Peter heard how the pistol clicked and looked up. Danko had pointed it straight at his head.

'No!' The door slammed open and Angela rushed into the apartment. She screamed again and took few steps towards them.

'Stop there or I'll kill him!' Danko hissed and pressed the gun to Peter's temple.

'Don't hurt him!' Angela almost cried and Peter looked at her with surprise. He had never seen her like this. She was scared and did not even bother to hide it.

'I will!' Danko laughed.

'You are coward!' Peter coughed.

'Really?' Danko rolled his eyes.

'You can use your power to kill me. Why don't you?' Peter gasped.

'Because he can't.' Angela intervened. 'He lost it in a moment when you lost yours.'

'Shut up!'

'You are like copy machine?' Peter finally got it. 'Yeah – don't surprise me!'

'And you will be dead soon!'

'Or you!' Claire's voice matched with the shot of her gun.

The shot hit his shoulder and he dropped his gun on the ground with painful moan. Angela rushed and took it. She pointed it at Danko and Claire rushed to Peter. She helped him got off the floor.

'I told you to stay with our daughter!' He hissed.

'She is fine!' Claire snapped, holding to his arm.

'Yeah!' Peter frowned.

'Are you going to shoot me now?' Danko gasped, looking at Angela. 'After all we've been through?'

'You tried to kill my son!' Angela hissed. 'You have to pay and you had to do that a long time ago!'

'Mother!' Peter called her and she looked at him. 'Put the gun down!'

'What?'

'I said – put the gun down!' Peter released his arm from Claire. 'He is mine!'

'No!' Angela shook her head.

'Yes!' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'I'm fine!'

'But powerless!' Claire murmured and looked at him with concern. Peter pretended that he had not heard her.

'How noble.' Danko hissed.

'You shut up!' Peter took few steps towards his mother. 'Put the gun down!'

'Fine!' Angela snapped and listened to him.

'Good!' Peter nodded and when he turned around, he hit Danko's face. The punch was not as strong as the last one, but made Danko lost his balance. He struggled to the open French window and caught for the edges not to fell down.

'Still strong?' He panted and narrowed his eyes towards Peter. He just smiled and went to him.

'Not as I want but it is fine!' He shrugged and tried to hit him once again. Danko took few steps back to the balcony. Peter followed him.

'Now or never, huh?' the bald man hissed.

'Yeah!' Peter snarled and clenched his fist. 'Now or never!'

He tried to punch Danko again, but this time he saw the knife in his hands. It was too late to pull back. He felt the sharp pain in his right flank and groaned, clutching that place. Danko had stabbed him. However, when he tried again, Peter found enough strength to make him lost his balance and fell over the balcony. He heard his scream and then the ugly sound of the smashing body.

Peter looked over the edge of the parapet and saw his enemy lying down on the pavement. He was dead. One thin smile appeared on his lips and he tried to walk inside of the apartment. His steps were unsure and he fell on the floor again.

'Peter!' Claire cried out and rushed to him. Her eyes widened when she saw his would and the blood dripping between his fingers. 'Peter what have you done?' She asked through tears, stroking his hair. His head rested on her lap.

'It is… over!' Peter whispered weakly. 'Nobody… can hurt you… how.' He barely succeeded to lift his bloody hand up. His fingers touched her face.

'No!' Claire shook her head and took his hand between hers. 'It's not over. You have to stay with me! You have to fight for this!'

'I'm sorry…' His eyes closed. 'I've tried…'

'No!' She screamed panicking. 'Peter! No!'

Claire felt his body motionless in her hands. His face was pale and calm. His lips had parted and she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

'Is he…' Angela's voice echoed close to her, but Claire barely registered it. She bent over Peter and his ear touched his chest. His heart was beating.

He was alive.


	131. Chapter 130 Aftermaths

_**Chapter 130**__** Aftermaths **_

'What we have to do now?' Angela sounded panicking, but Claire did not have time to deal with her now. She did not even look at her. Her whole attention had focused on Peter. He was bad. Claire could feel it and she could save him if she acted quickly.

'Give me the phone!' She snapped at Angela and for her surprise, the old woman listened to her. Claire dialed Johnathan's number.

'Hello?' She heard his voice and a sigh of relief slipped through her parted lips.

'I need you here!' Claire answered with cracked voice. 'Bring Laura with you!'

'Okay! We're coming!' Johnathan did not ask more. He knew that it was something serious. He could feel it in her voice and did not ask more.

'Now what?' Angela had knelt close to her son. Her voice trembled. Claire looked at her with surprise. That was the first time she could see her grandmother express her emotions like this.

'I need towels!' Claire coughed, trying to regain her self-control. 'They are in the bathroom.' She had not even finished yet, when Angela was already in the bathroom. She came back with the towels and passed the bunch to Claire. She took one of them and pressed it to Peter's wound on his hip. He had lost a lot of blood and Claire was not sure, when his ability would come back. 'Now we have to wait.' She whispered, looking at his calm pale face.

'Maybe we should call to the Hospital?'

'NO!' Claire snapped and glared at the old woman. 'Peter doesn't need that!'

'He could die Claire!' Angela almost cried and Claire tried to control her temper.

'He would be better here where I could take care of him.' Her voice was quiet. 'You do know that there could be certain problems in the Hospital. They will ask about his wound and I know that Peter do not want that to become a public knowledge!'

'How could you know?'

'Because I love him and he trust me!' She snapped again. 'Now shut up if you want to stay here!'

'Don't talk with me like that!' Angela frowned. 'He is my son and I have right to be worried!'

'And I have right to kick you out of here, because you are making me nervous!' Claire looked down at Peter and his face. His head was still on her lap. The towel, she pressed his wound soaked with his blood and Claire took the new one. 'Hold on! Just hold on!' She whispered to him.

Johnathan and Laura walked into the apartment few minutes later. They had seen the dead body down on the pavement. The cops were already there.

'What happened?' Johnathan asked in the moment he was inside of the apartment.

'Take him to the bedroom and then we'll talk.' Claire looked up at him and he nodded.

'How are you?' Laura placed hand on her shoulder as they followed Johnathan.

'I'll be fine when he is.' Claire sighed. She saw Johnathan put Peter on the bed and rushed there. 'I'm gonna need towels again and the medicine chest from the kitchen. Plus – hot water!'

'I'm on it!' Laura nodded and walked out of the room.

Few minutes later, Claire was ready. She had cleaned, sewed up, and put some bandages over Peter's wound. He had not moved through the whole procedure and that concerned her. His face was still pale, but Claire could see the first signs of the healing. His breathing had gotten better.

She covered his body with some clean sheet and sat close to him.

'Could you bring Nessa here if she is awake?' Claire asked Laura and she just nodded. 'You are still here?' She frowned, seeing Angela standing by the window.

'I told you – he is my son.' Angela answered quietly.

'It's funny when you realize that.' Johnathan snapped ironically. His eyes narrowed. 'I'm going to see what happened with the body.'

'Okay.' Claire nodded. 'And come back with news.'

'I will!' Johnathan nodded and walked out of the room.

'She is sleeping, Claire.' Laura answered when she came back.

'That's good.' Claire almost whispered. 'Would you mind stay and…'

'Sure.' Laura placed hand over her shoulder. 'I'll stay and take care of her.'

'Thank you.' Claire nodded and bent over, stroking Peter's hair. 'I have to be here now, beside of him. He needs me.'

'Of course he needs you.' Laura agreed. 'He loves you and your presence could only help him feel better.'

'Yeah.' Claire shrugged and Laura got out the room. She wanted to give her some privacy with Peter. She glared at Angela on her way out, but the old woman stayed there.

Angela had the opportunity to watch Claire's feelings toward Peter now. She demonstrated them openly, without any shame in her action. Angela could see how devoted she was to her son. Peter was bad. She could see it, but Claire did not let go of his side. She skimmed the moist towel over his already feverish skin. When he started babbling incoherently and tossed over the bed, Claire placed hands on his shoulders and leaned over.

'It's okay. It's okay.' Angela heard her soft voice. 'You have to hang on just a little bit. I swear that you feel better soon.' Her lips brushed his and she lifted up. Peter had calmed.

Angela could not believe that it was so simple for Claire to calm him.

'He could sense my presence.' Claire threw her one brief look. 'If he knows that I'm here and I'm okay, he will get better soon.'

'The connection.' Angela murmured.

'What?' Clare frowned.

'Nothing.' She shook her head and sat on the near chair. 'How long is going to take?'

'He needs time.' Claire whispered and looked back at Peter. She took the moist towel again and skimmed it over his upper body.

'It happened before, right?'

'Coupled of times.' Claire frowned. 'Because of you.'

'I know that part of this is my fault.'

'No! Not part of this!' Claire snapped. 'All of it!'

'What?'

'You turned him into this! You and your mind games!' Claire could not control her anger. 'You made me elite prostitute and turned him into a killer! Are you happy now?'

'You were a hooker before me, Claire!' Angela frowned. 'I just save you from the streets!'

'I was a hooker, because you pushed me into this!' Claire turned around and looked at her grandmother. 'I asked you for help! I wanted to talk with Peter! You hid him from me and he would've helped me!'

'Peter! Always Peter!' Angela hissed. 'He is not your hero Claire!'

'He is and I love him! I love the person he is now and I love the person he made me!' Claire tilted her head. 'He saved me when I thought that I couldn't be saved.'

'Claire…' She heard his feverish whisper and Angela had forgotten.

'I'm here.' She ruffled his hair. 'Do you want something?'

'Water.' His voice cracked and Claire reached out for the glass of water, left on the nightstand. She helped him drink and put the empty glass back on its place.

'Better?' her hand lay on his cheek.

'Mh-mm.' He murmured. 'Nessa?'

'She is fine.' Claire calmed him. 'She is sleeping and Laura is with her. Johnathan went to the police. He will come back with news soon.'

'Okay.' Peter sighed and closed his eyes, without even noticing his mother in the room.

'He will be okay.' She whispered.

'Yeah.' Claire nodded, ruffling his hair.


	132. Chapter 131 Close to you

_**Chapter 131**__** Close to you**_

This was not her dream. It never was her dream. They were not supposed to be together in any of her dreams. However, they were now and Angela knew that she is powerless to stop their destiny.

'_Nothing is written in the stone…' _

Claire had told her that few years ago. Angela had refused to believe it. Now she knew that it was a mistake. Claire was right. She was always right about this. The strange part was that Angela even admired her now. Claire had fought for Peter and now they were together.

Peter had fought for Claire long time ago. He had found her and saved her so many times. He had fallen in love and hid that love for so long that Angela thought its dead. It was not and she had made a mistake to think that Peter had forgotten Claire. She was in his blood and she would always be there.

Angela was not surprised when she had understood that Peter and Claire were lovers. She was shocked, but not surprised. She knew that it was a mater of time. She had tried to avoid this from happening, but she had just postponed it. Angela thought that Peter would not ask Claire if she had a life like a prostitute. She was wrong again. He had accepted her and even pulled her out of it. He had made her a mother and a wife. Claire had made him a father and a person with a hart again. No woman could compete with her in his heart. No man could compete with him in his.

Angela watched Claire now. She could see her devotion toward her son. It was the second day and Peter was still bad. However, Claire did not let go of his side. She took a care of him. She was the one, who cared about his wound. She changed his bandages in every two hours. She was the one that stroke his hair, making him feel calm. Angela had to admit that it was strange to watch that. She knew about their relation and she knew that they had a daughter. However, it was strange.

Claire got off the bed and covered Peter's shoulders with the sheet. His temperature was normal now, but she did not want to risk with flu. His condition was very delicate now. She knew that. Her hand lay on the back of her neck and she massaged her tensed muscles. She had not slept, or ate these 48 hours. Laura had tried to make her eat, but Claire was not hungry then.

Johnathan had stayed here too. He came back from the Police Station. Everybody told that Danko had committed suicide. That was a good news for everybody. However, they were still concerned about Peter's recovery. Danko had poisoned him and they all knew that it was going to take a lot time before he would be good again.

'You have to eat something.' Angela's voice surprised her. Claire snapped her head toward her and her eyes narrowed.

'Excuse me?'

'You have to eat something and maybe take a shower.' Angela repeated. 'You won't help him if you collapse now.'

'I'll be okay!' Claire snapped.

'I know, but you are human, Claire.'

'Funny when you notice that!' Claire crossed arms before her chest.

'I've always known you as a human, Claire.' Angela answered calmly. 'You were never something else.'

'You should've known, huh?' Claire hissed.

'Go eat something, Claire!' Angela got off her chair. 'You won't help him in this way!'

'Who are you to telling me what to do?' Claire hissed and felt giant knot in her throat. She did not want to cry in front of that woman, but she felt need to cry now. All of her emotions were in total chaos. 'Where were you when he needed you?' Claire felt her voice trembled. Her eyes filled with tears. 'Where were you when he needed you? He is your son Angela! Look what you did to him! Look what you did with his life! Are you happy now?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Your lies and your mind games!' Claire cried and brushed her tears rapidly. 'You played with our lives! You and nobody else!'

'Claire!' She heard Laura called her and shook her head.

'I hate you!' Claire whispered and got out of the room.

'What was that?' Laura asked her as they walked into the small kitchen.

'Nothing!' Claire snapped and prepared herself a sandwich. 'I have to eat that quickly and then get back to Peter!' She chewed faster as she thought she could. 'I have to see Nessa and I have to take a shower…'

'Hey! Slow down!' Laura watched her with concern. 'Nessa is sleeping and Peter is okay.'

'I have to be beside him!' Claire shoved the last piece in her mouth and rushed out of the kitchen.

'Claire.' Laura called after her.

'What's wrong?' Johnathan asked her from the couch.

'She is worrying about Peter!' Laura shrugged and she stopped in front the bathroom door. Claire had stopped there too. She turned around to look at her friend.

'You won't follow me in there, right?' Claire frowned.

'Just relax a bit, okay?'

'I will relax when I see Peter back on his feet!' Claire snapped and slammed the door in front of Laura's face. She leaned her head on the cold wood and took a deep breath. Her emotions were in full mess.

Claire sighed and took off her clothes. She stood under the flowing water. The sensation was nice and Claire left on it. When she finally got out of the bathroom, she felt refreshed. Her hair was still wet, but Claire wrapped it in a white towel. She went straight to Peter and saw him still sleeping calmly.

Angela was sitting in her place and she was watching his every move carefully. Claire clenched her jaw and walked into the room. She placed her clothes on the chair nearby and the noise made Angela looked at her direction.

'He is fine.' She said simply.

'He will, but I have to change, so…'

'The towel works for me…' Peter's voice made her snap her head toward him. She saw his eyes opened and his face was not as pale as before. He even managed to sit on the bed. 'Claire…' He tilted his head with a crooked smile. She did not hesitate more and just sank into his arms.

Angela watched them with glossed eyes.


	133. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Everything is good when it was ending well.

Usually, Claire did not believe in the fairytales. She was when she was a little girl. Her mother used to read her those stories about the princes and princesses Claire used to dream about them. She dreamed that she was a princess and her prince was there somewhere. He had to fight with the big bad dragon and saved her from the evil. He had to come to her, riding his beautiful white horse and took her in his kingdom.

Claire sighed and looked at her beautiful daughter. Nessa wore her cute white dress for the Laura and Johnathan's wedding. She looked happy in her father's arms and honestly, he looked happy too. They were at the other side of the altar. Peter was talking something to his baby daughter and Nessa was grinning happily. Claire smiled, staring at them.

That was her prince and he had fought with the big bad dragon. His eyes glowed when he looked at her. He loved her. Claire knew that. She smiled too and sent fly kiss to her daughter. Her daughter giggled and sent her one back.

Yeah, her life was not a fairytale. Claire tilted her head when the music started. She looked at her friend, walking down on the aisle. Her father was leading her to the man, standing at the end of it. Johnathan looked mesmerized by her. He could not even look at her face, but Claire could feel the love flowing between them now.

Her look fell on Peter again. He whispered something to Nessa and she nodded furiously, but kept quiet. Claire would never marry like this. She would not have her father's blessing. She would never be a bride as Laura was now. However, she was happy. She had her prince. She had her little piece of happiness.

Peter caught her look and sent her his crooked smile. Her heart melted and she looked at him with love. She had crossed the hell to get to this. She would do it again if he was waiting for her. Peter caught her thought and she heard his thought in her head.

'_Me too.'_

Claire nodded. Her look fell on Laura now. The ceremony had begun. Claire saw that Johnathan had removed her veil from Laura's face and Claire could see the happiness in her eyes. The happiness, they both had fought for it.

When the ceremony ended, Peter and Claire met at the center of the altar. He smiled and she laced her fingers with his. He held Nessa with his other hand. She had leaned her head on his and yawned now.

'Have I told you that I love you today?' Peter leaned and placed a short kiss on her lips.

'Nope.' Claire sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

'Well, I love you.' He whispered as they walked down the aisle, following Johnathan and Laura.

'I love you too.' Claire answered him. Then one sad smile appeared on her lips. 'I remember the time when you couldn't say this.'

'I thought that I'd never tell them.' Peter shrugged. 'I felt empty and I wasn't sure that I can feel again.'

'But you find me.' Claire looked up at him. Peter stopped and looked down at her. 'I found you.'

'We both find each other.' Peter smiled and caressed her face with his eyes.

He placed his daughter on the ground, between them. She took the hands of her parents and then slowly walked out of the building. They saw Laura and Johnathan kissing in front of the black limo, Peter had hired for them. He actually thought to buy them that limo, but Johnathan refused it. He was too proud, but Peter was too stubborn. He just had bought him something else. When Claire had asked him what, he just had smiled and answered that his friend and his new wife would live a lot closer to them after their honeymoon.

'You think that he would like the present?' Claire waved at her friend as she watched her got in the limo along with her new husband.

'I bought it already.' Peter shrugged and waved at Johnathan. They drove off among happy laughs and best wishes.

'But they could disagree.' Claire smiled.

'I'm stubborn.' Peter shrugged. He and Claire helped their daughter down on the stairs. Nessa babbled something in her baby language.

'Yeah.' Claire laughed. 'I know how stubborn you might be.'

'Really.' He shot her a brief look, but it was enough for her to feel nice warmth down on her belly.

'Peter.' She moaned.

'Mh-mm.' He released his crooked smile.

'I think we could walk through the park now.' Claire blushed.

'Yeah.' He laughed. 'What do you think honey?' He looked at his daughter. 'Park?'

'Park!' Nessa squealed and her parents laughed as they entered into the park.

Peter lifted her up and placed his daughter on his shoulders. He smiled when Claire slid her hand on his waist. He leaned to kiss her and his look fell on the black limo opposite the street. The window went black and hid the face of a man, looking at them. The limo drove off quickly. Peter frowned. He knew who that was and he knew that this battle was not over.

'Another dragon.' Claire murmured.

'What?' Peter looked at her and his eyes darkened.

'There is another battle coming in.' Claire looked up at him. 'It's not over yet.'

'No.' Peter held the hands of her daughter. He could only smile to his wife. There was sadness in his smile, but he knew that she could feel it. However, Claire was the closest person to him. She held his heart and he could trust her. She would support him in everything. It was good to know that she was finally his now.

'It's not the time.' She whispered.

'It's not the right time.' He smiled again and this time there was only love, flowing between them. 'Now we have to focus only over our family.'

'It's a good thought.' Claire smiled too and looked up at her happy daughter.

'Come on now, let's go.' Peter nodded at the park nearby and they hid among the crowd. Claire was with her prince. Peter was with his princess. They were happy now.

This was not a fairytale. It was a love, written in the stars. Love, they had to fight for it.

Moreover, it was not over… yet.

**THE END**

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ So… this was all. You think? Hm… well, I might disagree with you. Therefore, you can expect the sequel soon. Yeah, I have the plot and yeah, I have the 'new dragon' on the list. "winks". Hope you like _**'Who are you?**_' and I hope you will read the sequel too. I can't wait to start it again! _

_Love,_

_ArinnaVal_


End file.
